You're the one for me
by Carolice
Summary: *Disponible in english too* Un nuevo estudiante se transfiere a McKinley, Kurt Hummel. Espera ser aceptado y de hecho, no llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Y entonces un extraño chico, con piercings, cabello teñido de verde y ropas extravagantes aparece en su vida. Cheerio! Kurt/Bad Boy! Blaine.
1. Te lo dije

Capitulo 1: Te lo dije.

Sí. Era un hecho. Kurt Hummel estaba en McKinley…o eso al menos le dijo el director al entregarle el cronograma de sus clases. Las revisó con cuidado, no queriendo equivocarse en su primer día. Le tocaba español, bueno, Kurt adoraba toda clase de idiomas, así que se sintió feliz de que su primera clase fuera algo que le agradara.

Hace años que había vivido en Lima con su padre, había estado en otro colegios, pero…bueno, por ser como era tuvo que cambiarse variadas ocasiones. Por temor, él estaba consciente de que esta quizás no sería la excepción, pero trataría de durar aunque fuera lo que más pudiera. Su padre había tenido un ataque al corazón hace poco, y la verdad es que no quería causarle más problemas, ni menos estresarlo. Así que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Caminó con cuidado buscando el lugar de su nuevo casillero, daba pasos sin mucha seguridad, vio unas porristas, una chica con un cuerno de unicornio amarrado a su frente, caminando con otra chica morena del brazo. Vio unos cuántos jugadores de fútbol con grandes y abultados trajes verlo con odio. O al menos eso pensó, pero no. No quería creerlo.

Llegó finalmente a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a colocar unos cuántos papeles para decorarlo un poco antes de entrar, dejó su bolso dentro, pegó un espejo, y unas cuántas fotos de Wicked, West Side Story, Patty Lupone…  
-¡¿Te gusta Wicked?!-escuchó de pronto a su lado.

Kurt miró de dónde provenía la voz, y tuvo que bajar la mirada un poco al darse cuenta que era una chica algo baja, morena, de cabello castaño, y sobretodo una gran sonrisa…

-Sí…- dijo Kurt pestañeando extrañado.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Creo que podremos llevarnos bien!. Soy Rachel Berry.- dijo la joven extendiendo su mano hacia Kurt. El joven la estrechó sonriendo algo nervioso.- ¡La mayoría de las personas aquí no aprecian la buena música de los musicales!.- continuó por explicarle la chica.- ¡No lo comprendo, cómo es que no aprecian todos los sentimientos y la vida y…oh, creo que no sé tu nombre.- dijo al ver la cara de Kurt, algo extrañada.

-Ahh…soy Kurt. Kurt Hummel.- dijo Kurt arreglando ligeramente su cabello.  
El timbre sonó de la nada. Debían ir a clases.

-Tengo clase de español.- dijo Kurt cerrando su casillero sin antes sacar su estuche y cuaderno.

-Yo igual. Si quieres puedo llevarte.- dijo Rachel al ver que Kurt miraba el pequeño mapa de la escuela con el ceño fruncido.- Sé dónde queda el salón.- Acto seguido, Rachel guió a Kurt por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes de McKinley, antes de que él pudiera oponerse.

Kurt se sorprendió de que Will Schuester fuera un hombre tan joven para ser profesor, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más cuando Rachel le contó que dirigía el club Glee del colegio. Fue él mismo, quién le sugirió a Rachel presentarle por lo menos a los chicos de dicho club, para que se fuera "adaptando" a esta escuela.

-Bien.- dijo Rachel al salir del salón con Kurt.- Esa morena que vez allá con el chico rubio, es Mercedes, él es Sam.

-Él es…

-No, no es gay.- dijo Rachel interrumpiéndolo.

-Ah.-dijo Kurt sin evitar mostrar un dejo de decepción.

-La del cuerno de unicornio en Brittany, y la joven al lado es Santana.

- Oh…-dijo Kurt asintiendo, no entendía por qué Rachel fue "obligada" a decirle los nombres del resto, pero si así podía conocer algunos alumnos de McKinley, la escucharía.

- La pareja asiática. Mike y Tina. El de silla de ruedas es Artie, el de mohicano Noah Puckerman, pero le decimos Puck…y él es mi novio Finn.- dijo suspirando al verlo.

Kurt lo miró, era un chico alto, más alto que él, y eso que se consideraba alguien de gran altura.

-Hola Rachel.- dijo Finn acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Oh..Hola…

-Kurt.- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Soy Finn Hudson.- respondió el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacen?- agregó viendo a Rachel.

-Ah, le estoy mostrando la escuela a Kurt, y también diciéndole el nombre de los miembros del club Glee.

-Espero que te guste McKinley, Kurt.- dijo el chico rodeando a Rachel por lo hombros.

-Lo espero también…

Y entonces el pasillo quedó en silencio, Kurt no entendió por qué, Rachel de la nada se aferró al brazo de Finn, éste la colocó detrás de sí de manera protectora. El joven ojiazul dirigió la vista a dónde todos miraban. Un joven de chaqueta negra, una polera gris y pantalones ajustados. Se acercaba. Kurt no era de esas personas de juzgar por la apariencia, se había sorprendido mucho antes con tan sólo hacerlo, y no cometería errores. No en su nuevo colegio.

Cuando pasó por al lado de ellos, notó un ligero olor a cigarro, pudo ver que tenía las orejas con unos cuántos piercings, su cabello estaba teñido de verde por ciertos lados, no completamente, era una extraña mezcla. Sus ojos eran mieles, e intrigantes para Kurt. No sintió miedo a pesar de que todo el resto parecía tenerlo. ¿Qué era raro?, es decir, estaba claro que su vestimenta es fuera de lo común al igual que su pelo, pero…

Qué.

Era.

Raro.

El joven paró en seco enfrente de ellos, aún no se volteaba.

-Qué quieres, Anderson.-dijo Finn con voz dura, muy diferente a la que Kurt había escuchado al ser saludado por él.

-No te he hablado siquiera, Hudson.- contestó el joven entredientes. Posó la mirada en él.- Tampoco le haré algo a tu novia si eso quieres saber.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de desinterés. Y ese joven fijó la vista en Kurt.

El joven de piel blanca, casi tan blanca como el papel, ladeó la cabeza en busca de alguna señal que demostrase algo negativo en el otro joven. No entendía por qué se peleaban o eran tan cortantes entre sí.

-¿Nuevo?.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Ss…

-Kurt no hables con este…-dijo Finn dando un paso adelante.- No es necesario que te arriesgues.

-¿Arriegarse, Hudson? ¿En serio?.- dijo el joven de cabello ondulado enfrentado a Finn.- Por lo que sé, él es nuevo, y quiero conversar con él.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, ya sabes que nadie se atreve siquiera a mirarte aquí.

Y era cierto, Kurt vigiló el pasillo con algo de disimulo, todos los estudiantes murmuraban mirando la escena de reojo, escondiéndose detrás de sus carpetas o sus libros.

-Con que chismoso.- dijo joven colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.- No sabía que te gustaba oir los rumores, Finny.- dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Kurt solo miraba la escena serio, la verdad es que no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-No sabía que a los nuevos le asignaban un chaperón.- dijo de pronto sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos. El joven se había acercado al ojiazul y sonreía maliciosamente.- Ah, claro. Como no haberme dado cuenta.- dijo bajando la vista.

-¿Qué cosa?.- dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-De tu condición, supongo.

Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate, por favor, no aquí, no frente a todo el colegio, por favor, por favor , por favor…

-Cállate.- dijo Finn dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del joven.

El chico solo hizo una mueca y alzó sus hombros.

-¿Acaso es mentira?- y nuevamente dio otro paso acercándose a Kurt.- Diles cariño.

-No te me acerques.- dijo Kurt sacando fuerzas de la nada, porque, _o sea él estaba dentro de su burbuja personal; _trató de empujar al joven, pero éste le tomó las muñecas con fuerza antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-Hago lo que quiero, dulzura.- dijo apretándolas una vez más. Y Kurt notó que sus dedos eran callosos, probablemente provocados por una guitarra. No por golpes, como quizá el resto podía creer de él…

-Eso te hará muy hombre supongo- resopló Kurt algo enfadado. El resto de los estudiantes soltaron unas vagas risitas.

El joven sonrió alzando sus cejas.

-Sabes jugar, cariño…Pero te advierto una cosa.- dijo el joven y lo aprisionó contra el frio casillero.- Yo también sé jugar.  
Finn sacó al joven de encima de Kurt de un manotazo. El joven empuñó sus manos dispuesto a pegarle de vuelta, pero el timbre sonó nuevamente y los profesores saldrían a los pasillos directo a otros salones y podrían verlos. Eso al joven rebelde no le importaba, pero a Finn sí. Y algo que sí hacía, era respetar a su oponente.

-Dejemos esto aquí- dijo caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Rachel suspiró sonoramente.

-¡Ten cuidado, Kurt!.- gritó la chica alzando sus brazos desesperada para luego colocarlos sobre los hombros del chico y lo encaminó a su salón de clases que correspondía. Éste miró por última vez por la escalera, al igual que el joven "Anderson" como Finn lo llamó. No supo si fue su idea, o si simplemente había ocurrido, pero juró haber visto al joven pronunciar: "Kurt" en sus labios secos y rosados.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kurt sentado en la galería del campo de futbol junto a Rachel. Ambos estaban almorzando y disfrutando de un rato agradable.

-¿Quién?- dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Finn entrenar con los demás jugadores. La entrenadora Bestie los había amenazado que si no daban 10 vueltas no tendrían el permiso para ir a comer algo.

-Ya sabes, el chico de hoy en la mañana.- soltó Kurt. Rachel se atoró con su sándwich y tuvo que beber un poco de su jugo para poder casi gritarle.

-¡Ya te dije que él no es buena gente, Kurt!

-Pero quiero saber…-dijo Kurt visualizándolo entre el resto del equipo, no llevaba sus piercings, supuso que era debido a que podía lastimarse en un descuido de ponerse mal el casco, o alguna clase de golpe.

-Ah…-suspiró Rachel resignada, parece que su nuevo amigo era muy obstinado.

-Blaine Anderson.- dijo entredientes.

-¿Por qué dices que no es buena gente?.- preguntó mordiendo un trozo de pollo de su ensalada.

-Porque simplemente no lo es, Kurt.- dijo mirándolo seria.- Apenas llegó causó graves problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?.- dijo Kurt al instante, se soprendió a sí mismo al verse tan intrigado en querer saber sobre ese joven. Ese tal Blaine.

-Casi incendió el laboratorio de química…-dijo Rachel.- según Puck, lo único que recuerdan es que la maestra lo había regañado, porque no siguió las indicaciones. Blaine en un arranque de madurez..-agregó Rachel en tono irónico.- le tiró la mezcla de química al delantal de la profesora, falló y cayó sobre una matraz. Generando una semi explosión…fue un caos, la alarma de incendio, los gritos, la tos convulsiva, ojos llorosos, bebés naciendo…

-¿Bebés naciendo?.- dijo Kurt desconcertado.

-Quizá Puck agregó una que otra cosa.- dijo Rachel haciendo un gesto con su mano para luego apoyar su rostro en ella.- Han circulado un montón de rumores, Kurt…rumores que quizás no te imaginarias.

-No creo en los rumores.- dijo Kurt guardando sus cosas en un pequeño bolso para luego sacar una manzana.- Los rumores los crea la gente, generan una mala imagen de alguien, quizá no sea tan malo.

-¿Quizá no sea tan malo? ¿Kurt, de verdad piensas eso?.- dijo Rachel incrédula.-¿Acaso te parece poco la forma en que te trató en el pasillo?

Kurt reflexionó…por poco y le grita a toda la escuela que es homosexual, la verdad es que eso no le agradó, quizás Rachel tenía razón. Un sentimiento de enfado nació en el joven, era verdad, por poco y revela algo demasiado personal para él.

-Quizá tengas razón.- dijo Kurt en un susurró.

-Claro que tengo razón- dijo Rachel asintiendo.

Un silbato sonó haciendo a Kurt salir de sus pensamientos, Rachel sacudió su falda.

-Finn ya terminó, pronto vendrá acá a acompañarnos.- le explicó la joven a Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreir de vuelta; era notorio a millas que Rachel amaba a Finn muchísimo.

-No sabía que las chicas también venían a ver los entrenamientos.- escuchó Kurt de pronto. Levantó la vista buscando de dónde provenía esa voz. "…las chicas", esa persona lo había catalogado de mujer ante el resto de los jugadores de fútbol. ¿Ups..?

-Una que se viste anticuada y otra ridícula. ¿Qué peor?.

Varios jugadores comenzaron a reírse. Kurt tuvo que ponerse de pie para ver quién lo decía….Oh.

-¡Métete en tus problemas, Blaine!- le encaró Rachel desde su lugar.

Blaine sonrió y se encaminó a la galería aún con el traje puesto.

-Uy…y sabe gritar fuerte.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Me harías el favor de no gritar a los cuatro vientos mi privacidad?-dijo Kurt pasando por al frente de Rachel, quedando entre ella y Blaine.

-¿Privacidad?, pero si lo estas diciendo a gritos solo con esa ropa puesta.

-Entonces, por favor, sigue tu vida. No te metas en como me visto.

-Ah, también tu tono de voz tan soprano.- dijo con sorna, luego colocó una mano en su cintura imitando al joven ojiazul.- Oh, claro esto también.

Kurt perdió la paciencia y empujó a Blaine con sus manos, pero nuevamente el chico las tomó antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-¿¡Por qué te empeñas en molestarme!?- gritó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Rachel emitió un sonido parecido a un chillido y salió corriendo en dirección a los camarines, probablemente en busca de Finn.

Blaine rió en silencio.

-¿Crees que si yo te hago esto, ellos serán más suaves contigo?.- dijo el joven soltándole las muñecas.

Kurt las tocó unos cuantos segundos para hacer que la circulación volviera. Y luego analizó lo que le había dicho. ¿Más suaves?

-¿A qué te refieres?.- dijo Kurt sin comprender.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mirando el escalón que había bajo ellos.

-No sabes a dónde viniste a caer, Kurt.

"_Kurt"_. Ése joven lo había llamado por su nombre. Como si nada. Como si se hubiesen presentado antes. Como si fueran amigos. Como si no lo hubiese insultado.

-Creo que sé lo que hago, Blaine.  
_"Blaine"_. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de joven ojimiel. Hace mucho que no escuchaba que lo llamaran por su nombre.

-Crees.- admitió Blaine negando.- No puedo decirte más, cariño. Solo que no digas que nadie te advirtió.

-Déjame solo. Y no me digas "cariño".- dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca hasta el punto de arrugar su nariz.

-¿Dulzura?.- dijo Blaine mirándolo por sobre su hombro antes de bajar los escalones.  
-¡Aaaaagh!- soltó Kurt nuevamente.  
Blaine rió sonoramente. Y Kurt detuvo su berrinche, todo se detuvo, la manzana que traía en su mano cayó por los escalones perdiéndose entre el pasto mal cortado bajo las gradas. El viento no sopló. Era solo un momento de "La risa del chico rebelde y el cerebro derritiéndose de Kurt".  
-Se te notan más las pecas si haces eso.- dijo girando la cabeza por completo caminando a los camarines, esquivando a Rachel y la mirada enfadada de Finn.  
¿Qué ocurrió?, Kurt trató de conectar su cerebro a todo lo que circulaba por su cabeza, pero . no pasaba nada. Lo único que había en su mente era un Kurt desconcertado, un Kurt que de seguro había estado mucho rato al sol para que le salieran pecas pero, no entendía por qué razón el chico que lo estaba tratando así de mal frente a todo el colegio, le había dicho que fuerza cuidadoso y que no sabía dónde se venía a meter y bueno…era verdad. Kurt no lo sabía.

-¡Lo siento Kurt!.- dijo Rachel haciendo una exagerada reverencia.- Pero no puedo irme contigo, tengo ensayo del club Glee hoy. Creo que será extendido, estamos viendo coreografías y…

-Tranquila Rachel, comprendo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.- Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que se me haga tarde y mi papá me regañe.-agregó con una pequeña risa.  
-Ok.- dijo Rachel.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Claro!.- dijo Kurt despidiéndose con la mano y caminó a la salida.  
Kurt sintió que hacía frío, mucho más que el que sintió en la mañana y comenzó a tiritar levemente. Miró al cielo y lo entendió, probablemente llovería. Apresuró el paso por miedo a que empezara a llover antes de llegar a su casa. Ahora se lamentaba no haber venido en su camioneta. "No papá, causaré mucho impresión y no quiero". Cuánto se odiaba por haber dicho eso esta mañana a Burt en el desayuno.  
-¡Hey Lady!- escuchó que le gritaron, claro que entendió que se lo decían a él. Pero…¿Quién?  
Se giró y vio un grupo de 3 futbolistas apoyados al lado del basurero.

-¡Ven aquí!-gritó el que estaba a su lado.- ¡Si no vienes por las buenas, te traigo por las malas!.- dijo al ver que Kurt no movía de su lugar.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, ¿Correr? ¿Gritar? ¿Ir hasta ellos?. Quizá esa última, no era la mejor opción. Optó por la primera, pero fue inútil. Los futbolistas corrieron hasta alcanzarlo y levantarlo del suelo por sus extremidades.

-Suéltenme, ¡No he hecho nada malo!.- gritaba Kurt tratando de zafarse. No le importaba caer al piso y tener que correr nuevamente, porque eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Pero al parecer esos jóvenes no pensaban en soltarlo.

-Ok- dijo el tercer chico.- Seremos claros, homo.

"Homo" resonó en la mente de Kurt. ¿A esto se refería Blaine? ¿A estos tratos?

-No nos gustan ustedes en nuestra escuela.  
-Exacto, dijo el chico que le sostenía el brazo izquierdo, así que por favor agarra tus cosas y lárgate de aquí.

-¿¡Eres idiota!?- gritó Kurt enojado.- ¡No me iré por unos homofóbicos como ustedes!

Y esa gota rebalsó el vaso.

Lo único que agradeció Kurt, es que había unas 5 bolsas de basuras que hicieron la caída más suave. No, no se esperaba este recibimiento en su primer día. Los chicos se fueron riendo y dándose palmadas entre ellos. Kurt abrazó sus rodillas y tiriró, pero más fuerte que antes. Sí. Tenía miedo de qué pasaría luego, o mañana o pasado…o quizá el resto del año.

-No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero…Oh santo Dios, claro que te lo dije.- escuchó Kurt una voz que provenía desde fuera, el ojiazul trató de asomarse por el basurero y lo logró.

-Ah, eres tú.- dijo al ver a Blaine apoyado en la muralla con un cigarro entre sus labios. Kurt se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las bolsas de basura.  
-Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo. De hecho algún regaño hacia mi persona.- dijo Blaine y Kurt pudo escuchar como exhalaba el humo del cigarro.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya mi chaqueta se arruinó.-admitió Kurt observando sus mangas ahora manchadas con quizás qué cosas.

-Te acaban de tirar por un basurero, y estas preocupado de una chaqueta…¿Te haz puesto a pensar si eres normal?.- dijo Blaine lanzado su cigarro sin terminar al piso y lo apagó con su zapatilla.

-Soy normal, tengo sentido de vestir.- dijo Kurt asomándose nuevamente por el basurero y se encontró de frente al chico. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo.

-No creas que esto será rutina.- dijo Blaine tomándolo por debajo de sus hombros y lo sacó del basurero hasta colocarlo fuera.

Kurt se tambaleó extrañado, se apoyó unos cuantos segundos en la fría lata del contenedor.

-¿Y tú me ayudas por…?-dijo Kurt alzando sus cejas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te tire de vuelta?-dijo Blaine y como si Kurt fuese una pluma, algo que no pesara ni 100 gramos, lo tomó en brazos en dirección a la basura.

-¡No!¡NO!- gritó Kurt pataleando- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, bájame!

Y Blaine lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pareces una niña pequeña.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.- ¿No traes las típicas muñecas que suele llevar?

Kurt hizo el ademán de querer golpearlo, pero paró en el aire y bajó el brazo mirando el piso.

-¿Qué?¿Ya no me golpeas? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo bueno que soy?.- dijo mostrando sus fornidos brazos a Kurt. El joven de piel amarmolada, ni siquiera los miró.

-No.- dijo susurrando.- No lo haré, porque me ayudaste ahora. Y sería injusto golpearte o discutirte de vuelta. No estaría agradeciendo correctamente.

A Blaine se le vació el pecho. ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien le estaba agradeciendo? ¿A _él_? Blaine Anderson.

-Debo irme a cambiarme de ropa antes de que mi papá llegue y me vea en este estado.- agregó Kurt mirándose los pantalones.- Tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste hoy, Blaine.

"_Blaine"_

-Ve a ponerte tus vestidos y deja de fastidiarme con discursos cursis.- dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria a la de Kurt, sin rumbo en particular.

Kurt no entendió. ¿Cómo es que fue tan amable y ahora tan distante?

¿Quién es _Blaine Anderson?  
_

* * *

_Hola a todos :) Me presento, soy Carolice. (No, no es mi nombre real)_

_Bueno, esta es una de las primeras historias Klaine que me tomé muy en serio. He hecho unos cuántos (miles) de dibujos sobre este fic. Que wow, realmente le tengo un cariño inmenso._

_Estoy poniendome de acuerdo con una amiga para poder traducirlo al inglés. Así que... eso es todo por ahora._

_Dejen reviews y sus opiniones respecto al fic. _

_Saludos :)_


	2. Slushies

Capitulo 2: Slushies.

-¿Qué te hicieron qué?.- dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero con fuerza.

-Me tiraron al basurero.- repitió Kurt por segunda vez.

-¿Quieres que les aclare las cosas?.- dijo Finn que estaba detrás de Rachel bebiendo un jugo en caja.

-No, esta bien. No creo que se repita…- murmuró Kurt cerrando también su casillero.- Tenemos clases separadas hoy.- agregó al ver el rostro de desilusión de Rachel.- Pero nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.- agregó animándola.

La joven sonrió y se tomó del brazo de Finn.

-¡Nos vemos, Kurt!.- agregó perdiéndose entre la gente con su novio.

Kurt sonrió y se fue camino a su clase o por lo menos dónde él creía que estaba el salón. Pero de la nada se sintió prisionado contra el casillero.

-¿¡No te dije que no te queríamos aquí!?.- gritó el chico corpulento que lo tiró al basurero el día anterior.

Al joven se le cortó la respiración, de hecho lo estaba prácticamente ahorcando. Kurt quiso gritar, realmente quería, pero no podía. No podía captar el suficiente aire para poder apenas si quiera hablar. Vio como Blaine pasó por delante de ellos, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, de hecho apenas los miró. ¿No lo iba a ayudar? ¡¿O por lo menos alguien?! Ya no aguantaba, sus rodillas se estaban doblando al piso, por favor, alguien…

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Escuchó que gritó el futbolista alzando sus manos, Kurt cayó al piso respirando agitadamente, tratando de que su rostro tomara un color natural. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡ME QUEMO! ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA!.- y el joven salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al baño, Kurt fijó su vista en frente de él. Aún salía humo del cigarro que estaba botado en el pasillo. ¿Se quemó con eso?...

Ya quedaban pocos alumnos en el pasillo, muchos ignoraron el hecho. ¿Qué acaso en esta escuela nadie piensa?

-Dije que esto no se volvería rutina, pero Oh Dios, tú si que eres molestoso.

Kurt dirigió su vista en la dirección que provenía. Era _él_.

-¿Tú le lanzaste el cigarrillo?.- preguntó Kurt ya recuperado de casi morir ahorcado.

-Déjemoslo en que no tenía dónde tirarlo.- dijo apoyándose a su lado sobre los casilleros. Se cruzó de brazos.- Debes ir a clases.

-¿Tú igual, no?.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie, le quitó las arrugas a su camisa.

-Claro, que no vaya es otra cosa.

-¿Entonces para qué vienes?.- dijo Kurt alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos también.- Oh claaaaaaaaro, eres el chico malo de McKinley.

-Y tú la nena nueva.- dijo sonriendo.

-Fastidioso.- dijo Kurt tomando dirección al laboratorio de química. De la nada se sintió perseguido, dio vuelta y se fijó en que Blaine lo seguía.

-¿¡Y por qué me sigues!?.- exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te sigo, estoy caminando por los pasillos de McKinley, como el chico malo que dices que soy.

Kurt resopló indignado ante la actitud del joven. Realmente era molesto.

-Ahí no es el laboratorio.- opinó Blaine mirando de reojo el horario de clases de Kurt.

El castaño pestañeó varias veces extrañado.

-Camina en estas escalera, vas por el pasillo derecho hasta la primera esquina, doblas a la izquierda y ya. El primer salón.- dijo Blaine metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de cigarros.

-Gracias.- dijo un aún enojado Kurt. Y subió las escaleras rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Blaine se quedó quieto unos segundos, sacó nuevamente su cajetilla de cigarros y se dio cuenta que estaba vacia. La lanzó sin cuidado a un basurero y siguió caminando. ¿Quién se creía ese chico para tratarlo como se le diera la gana?

-Kurt, de verdad me hubieses llamado.- dijo Finn dándole una mordida a sus nuggets de pollo. Estaban en el comedor, al aire libre. Mientras almorzaban amenamente.

-Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido respirar.- dijo Kurt riendo con falta de humor.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué no te distraes?. Digo, todos hemos pasado por esto en McKinley, y a mí me encanta cantar es mi forma de expresarme, por ello fui al club Glee y ahí puedo sacarme todo este estrés de encima.- agregó sonriendo Rachel para luego probar su jugo de frutilla.- Además de que me puede servir como un expediente extra en mi biografía en Wikipedia.

-¿Tienes biografía en Wikipedia?.- preguntó Finn desconcertado.

-La estoy escribiendo aún.- dijo Rachel haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Algo así como entrar en algún club?.- interrumpió Kurt ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Sí, es buena idea!.- exclamó Finn.

-No lo sé…no conozco los clubs…

-Yo te los enseño, he estado en la mayoría.- agregó Rachel sonriente.

-Creo que…es mejor saber cuáles son tus gustos Kurt.- dijo Finn haciendo que Rachel bajara de su nube de fantasía.

-Es cierto.- dijo la joven mirándolo.- ¡Dinos!

Kurt se sintió algo cohibido en su asiento, no tenía ningún gusto definido. Es decir, te gustaba cantar, escribir, bailar…

-¡Oh, lo siento!.- exclamó una joven rubia acercándose a recoger la pelota que chocó con el pie de Kurt.- Se la lancé a Santana, pero no la vio.- agregó más para sí misma que para él. Y se marchó trotando.

Kurt la siguió con la mirada, había un montón de chicos con trajes deportivos y la insignia de McKinley.

-¿Cheerios…?.- susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella es Brittany, la chica que llevaba un cuerno de unicornio el otro día.- agregó Rachel al ver lo interesado de Kurt.- Esta con Santana, la chica morena. Quizás las recuerdes.

Kurt asintió sin quitar la vista en el resto de los chicos que entrenaban y bailaban a gusto con lo que hacían…y entonces se le ocurrió.

-¿Hay audiciones para las cheerios?.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel abrió sus ojos y miró a Finn, él estaba mascando su sándwich justo en el momento, así que tragó y le contestó al joven.

-Las inscripciones son esta semana, pero las audiciones comienzan al comienzo de la próxima.

Kurt suspiró, realmente quería comenzar.

-Si lo piensas- dijo Rachel apoyando su rostro en ambas manos.- Eso subiría tu "status", ya sabes, las cheerios están en la cima de la sociedad escolar… Son los populares.

-¿Populares?.- dijo Kurt alzando una ceja…_"¿En qué lugar se encontrará Blaine?"_ pensó de la nada.

-Mm Mph.- dijo asintiendo.- Si quedas no te molestarían más Kurt.- agregó en un susurró.- Es perfecto.

-Espero quedar.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ve a inscribirte ahora.- dijo Finn.- las listas comienzan a llenarse rápido.

-Oh, ok.- dijo Kurt arreglándose la chaqueta para ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección al pasillo.

Trató de preguntar a algunas personas dónde estaba ése mural que dijo Rachel, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, era como ni siquiera estuviese ahí. Pero de tanto dar vueltas por fin llegó. Había un lápiz amarrado en una pieza de metal que sostenía las hojas. "_Audiciones para las cheerios. Entrenadora Sue Sylvester", _habían varios nombres anotados. La mayoría chicas, tuvo que admitir, Kurt. Pero tomó el lápiz entre sus dedos y escribió su nombre tiritando un poco por la incómoda posición. Sonrió al verlo y se dio vuelta y fue entonces, que _la_ semana comenzó.

Un slushie impactó en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran pidiendo agua, no podía creer que algo ardiera tanto, más que cuando le llegó un poco de su spray por accidente, fue muchísimo más doloroso. Sentía como el líquido mezclado con el hielo recorría su espalda y pecho, comenzó a tiritar por el contacto gélido.

-Esta frío- murmuró Kurt mientras seguía tiritando.

-¡Esto es por lo de la mañana HO-MO!.- escuchó a la lejanía. Seguido de unas cuantas risas y choque de palmas que se alejaron. Trató de sacarse el hielo de sobre sus párpados, pero era inútil, era como limpiar una mancha con otra; no se atrevió a dar un paso si quiera por miedo a resbalarse y hacerse más daño que el que creía tener en sus ojos.

De la nada fue tomado por los hombros y llevado con cuidado por el pasillo, Kurt mantuvo sus manos sobre su rostro, tratando de tener un poco de dignidad al sentir las lágrimas que caían.

-¿Qui-quién es?.- preguntó entre su hipeo y tiriteo en su voz.

Pero la persona no contestó, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse para luego abrir una llave y sentir que alguien le echaba agua en el rostro ayudándose de un pedazo de toalla nova mojada. Nunca se sintió tan aliviado. Continuó por si sólo, refregando repetidamente sus ojos con sus manos. Aún sentía el frio en su espalda. Una toalla le cubrió la espalda. Y otra cayó sobre su cabeza. Entendió que su acompañante se las pasó para poder secarse.

-Realmente molesto.- escuchó que dijo esa persona. Y entonces supo quién era, nunca deseó no estar llorando en esos momentos, pero no podía. Humillación era un termino que no lograba superar en su vida.

-¿Tú?.- dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada y se secó el rostro mojado tanto por agua y por lágrimas.

-Yop.- dijo Blaine apoyándose en el lavamanos de al lado.

Kurt negó con la cabeza incrédulo, pero las lágrimas caían y caían sin permiso delante de él.

-No entiendo para qué me ayudas tanto.- dijo Kurt escondiendo el rostro en la toalla.

-¿Ayudarte?.- dijo el joven que de la nada se acerceó a Kurt con peligro.- Dejémoslo en acoso _personal._

-¿Qu- pero Kurt no siguió hablando al despegar su rostro de la tela áspera, se le cortó la respiración al ver a Blaine tan cerca. Sintió el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en el cuello de su chaqueta, su rostro chocó con cuello ajeno.

La nariz de Blaine rozó su frente suavemente, Kurt se estremeció y apoyó las manos en el pecho del joven para tratar de empujarlo, pero sus manos fueron atrapadas.

-No, esta es mi paga.

-Suéltame ahora.- dijo Kurt amenazante.

-¿Qué me harás?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No sabré golpear, pero soy hombre y sé muuuy bien dónde duele.- dijo apretando sus puños.- Si no quieres sentir una patada en tu parte baja, suéltame.

Blaine soltó una sonora carcajada que Kurt no se esperaba. Vió los ojos mieles de Blaine en frente de él, su rostro tenía una sonrisa amena. No de esas que había visto cuando el joven peleaba con Finn, o cuando discutía con él. Esta vez era _distinta._

-Tenía razón cuando dije que sabías jugar.- tomó la toalla que Kurt tenía en sus manos y se la pasó por el cabello desordenándolo y parando se vez en cuando para sacar uno que otro trocito de hielo. Kurt se sintió como un niño pequeño, recordó cuando su madre le lavaba el pelo, con cuidado, con cariño y aprecio para luego secárselo con una toalla y finalmente dándole un beso en la frente diciendo que estaba listo y podía salir a jugar. Pero claro…eran los buenos tiempos.

Secó una lágrima rápidamente mientras Blaine seguía secando su pelo, pero detrás de esa siguió otra y otra. Al igual de cómo había llegado, su rostro se bañó nuevamente en lágrimas…

-Eres un bebé.- dijo el joven aún sacando unos pocos trozos de hielo que aún quedaba en medio del pelo de Kurt.

-Tú te crees mucho por haberme sacado de ahí.- dijo Kurt con la mayor valentía que pudo tratando de no sonar tan quebrado.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué habrías hecho?.- dijo parando de secarle el pelo y mirándolo. Kurt lo miró unos 3 segundos a los ojos, deteniéndose de limpiar su rostro con el dorso de sus manos; Blaine esperaba su respuesta, pero él no sabía qué responderle.- Eso creí.- dijo, y continuó en lo suyo.

-Ya esta bien.- dijo Kurt secándose el rostro por una tercera vez, odiaba verse tan frágil ante una persona y más ante _él._

Blaine paró y colocó la toalla sobre el lavamanos mojándola levemente en la punta con un poco de agua y comenzó a pasarla sobre las mejillas de Kurt.

-¿Qué haces?.- dijo Kurt entrecerrando sus ojos ante el contacto.

-Mira no sé nada de belleza, pero escuché en la tele que si no te limpiabas bien se daña el cutis.- Kurt se sonrojó ante la amabilidad de parte de él, por dentro sabía que también era un intento por secar sus lágrimas, lo miró al igual que antes y el joven sonrió como antes.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt cerrándo sus ojos suavemente ya sin sentir lo fuerte del líquido y los colorantes. Blaine se detuvo un segundo, luego siguió y agregó:

-Claro, como eres una nena supongo que te interesa cuidar tu belleza externa.

Y el altar, el supuesto y ficticio altar que Kurt le construyó se derrumbó.

-Idiota.- dijo arrebatándole la toalla y dejándola a un lado.

-¿Yo soy el idiota?.- dijo alzando una ceja.- Por lo menos no andaré con una camisa toda manchada de azul.

Y Kurt fijó su vista en el espejo, descartando lo desordenado de su cabello, se dio cuenta que su camisa había sufrido las consecuencias del slushie.

-Diablos.- dijo con su mandíbula apretada.

Blaine suspiró.

-Tengo una camiseta, no creo que te guste porque claro, es del "Chico rebelde de McKinley".- dijo cambiando su voz a una muy chillona en un intento de imitar al ojiazul.

A Kurt no le agradaba tener que deberle tantos favores, pero era eso o resfriarse.

-Ok.- dijo entredientes.- ¿Me la prestas?

-¿Tan fácil crees que te la daré?.- dijo sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza a la vez.

-¿Qué más quieres?.- dijo Kurt algo enfadado.- Primero me vez en uno de mis peores y más humillantes estados, agregale tener que …llorar…en frente de ti, y además, ¡Mi cabello nunca había estado tan desordenado!- exclamó alzando sus manos.

-¿Tanto te molesta que te vean llorar?.- dijo con una voz muy distinta a la anterior.

-Eso no te incumbe.- dijo Kurt frotando sus brazos por el frío.- Por favor, préstame la camiseta y te la traigo mañana lavada y planchada.

-No hace falta que la laves ni menos que la planches, cariño. Sólo tráela de vuelta.- dijo pasando por al lado de Kurt abriendo la puerta.

Y entonces unos pensamientos extraños surgieron en Kurt, ¿Cómo?...¿Cómo es que Blaine parecía tan patético, luego violento, luego dulce y hasta se atrevía a decir tierno?...¿Era eso posible en alguien?

Kurt se la pasó pensando sentado en una silla que sacó detrás del lavabo, abrazandose a si mismo tratando de aguantar el frío. ¿Blaine era alguien normal?, bueno sabía que era catalogado como el rebelde y el más peligroso de la escuela (a pesar de que este era su segundo día), y no se había atrevido a escuchar más de él, porque continuaba con su idea de que "no debía crearse malas primeras impresiones", ya lo había hecho antes y no le animaba la idea de llevarse una distinta, pero…con Blaine, la primera impresión lo era. Y cambiaba a cada momento en que el otro joven abría su boca para decir algún comentario al azar. _¿Quién es Blaine Anderson?_ Se cuestionó en su cabeza por segunda vez.

-Toma.- y vió como una camiseta con el logo de "_William McKinley High School" _estaba estampado con letras azules, la camiseta era gris y mangas largas. Kurt la sostuvo, extrañamente estaba cálida.- La ocupo para luego de mis entrenamientos…¡No esta sucia, lo prometo!.- agregó alzando sus brazos al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Kurt.

-Me cambiaré.- dijo el ojiazul entrando a un baño.

-No voy a sacarte fotos ni violarte, cariño.- dijo Blaine al escuchar el pestillo cerrarse.

-¡Cállate!.- agregó Kurt desbotonando su camisa.-…¿Me pasas la toalla por favor?

-Bi-po-lar.- dijo Blaine demorándose 2 segundos en pronunciar cada sílaba, finalmente pasándole la toalla por arriba de la cabina del baño.

Vio como la camisa quedó sobre la puerta colgando y tomaba la toalla.

-Qué desagradable.- escuchó Blaine, y sonrió de lado.

-Acostumbrate cariño, creo que te ganaste su odio.

-Tú contribuiste, ¿No?.- dijo Kurt colocando la camiseta, las mangas le quedaron cortas, y el resto de la polera estaba ajustada. Supuso que era, porque Blaine era más bajo que él.

-¿Cómo que contribuí?.- dijo fijándose en Kurt saliendo. Y comenzó a reir frenéticamente.

Kurt se sonrojó y apretó sus dientes, para luego pegarle con la toalla en el brazo a Blaine.

-Es que ajaja.- decía Blaine apretando su estómago.- ¡Te que-queda muy pequeña!

Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios.

-Es porque eres un enano.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Blaine paró de reir mirándolo asesinamente.- ¿No te entretenía molestarme?.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Definitivamente sabes jugar.

Kurt le pasó las toallas a Blaine, el joven se las colgó al hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño seguido por la mirada del ojiazul.

-Para que sepas, cariño.- dijo dándose vuelta antes de abrir.- Estas toallas son mías.

Blaine salió y Kurt no entendió a qué se refería con eso.

-Soy distraído, pero no tanto. ¿Tú que no venías con una camisa hoy?.- dijo Finn mirándolo luego de su última clase. Kurt se había asegurado de esconder la camisa manchada y mojada en su bolso, para luego tapar lo que más podía la camiseta con una chaqueta negra que llevó y que había dejado guardada.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente.- murmuró.

-Y tu cabello esta desordenado.- dijo Rachel mirándolo.- Kurt, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada.- dijo Kurt, pero Rachel insistió con la mirada.- Es solo que…ok, me lanzaron un slushie.

-¿¡Qué!?.- exclamaron los novios a la vez.

-¡Kurt, por qué no avisas!.- exclamó la joven tomándolo de los hombros.-¡Además!...además….-dijo extrañada.- ¿De quién es esa polera?

Kurt se quedó callado y apretó sus labios.

-Creo que la he visto….- dijo Finn entrecerrando sus ojos.- Sí, definitivamente la he visto.

-¿Dónde?.- preguntó Rachel al no obtener respuesta por parte del joven.

-No recuerdo.- dijo finalmente luego de un gran esfuerzo.

Kurt suspiró aliviado.

-Ok Kurt, debo irme al club Glee.- dijo la joven besándole la mejilla despidiéndose.

-Esta bien.- respondió abrazándola.

-Kurt, ahora me toca entrenar para el próximo partido que se viene en 2 semanas. Si quieres te quedas un rato y nos vamos juntos.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro.- dijo Kurt respondiendo la sonrisa.- Puedo pasar a dejarte en mi camioneta.

-Excelente.- respondió el joven. Y ambos caminaron en dirección al campo de fútbol.

Kurt se ubicó en las galerías mientras que Finn fue a ponerse tu uniforme y salía a trotar. El joven estaba consciente que esto le tomaría a lo menos una hora u hora y media, así que sacó su celular e ingresó a su cuenta de twitter; revisó algunas noticias, hasta que finalmente se fijó en los Trending Tropic, uno logró llamarle la atención "_#Memolestaquehayan_"…lo copió y pegó en un nuevo tweet "_#Memolestaquehayan personas como Blaine Anderson" _, lo miró por un segundo, para finalmente borrarlo por completo. Rió fuerte al pensar que quiso twittearlo.

"_Shh"_ escuchó y miró al frente, la entrenadora lo miró y puso su dedo sobre sus labios. Era una mujer grande en varios sentidos, a pesar de tener un aspecto frío y violento, el joven sintió que sus ojos azules eran muy amables.

Kurt asintió rápidamente algo sonrojado y cuando la entrenadora se dio vuelta, tomó una fotografía al campo de fútbol con todos los demás corriendo y lanzando pases. La subió a su cuenta _"Acompañando a un amigo en su entrenamiento, ¡Se esta esforzando bastante!". _Enviar.

Sonrió al ver la foto nuevamente, acarició la pantalla levemente para limpiarla y de la nada se escuchó el "catcha" y una nueva foto se hizo notar en su celular. Chasqueó su lengua molestó por haber sido descuidado, pero luego se quedó sorprendido al verla…Apuntaba justo a Blaine lanzando el balón de fútbol, con su cabello teñido de colores verdes, desordenado, sudado…Kurt quiso borrarla, pero algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey homo!.- gritó un chico desde la banca mientras tomaba algo de energizante de su botella.- ¡Esto no es un lugar de exhibiciones!, ¡Ve a sacar fotos a otro lado!

Kurt se sonrojó al instante, apretó el objeto en sus manos y lo bloqueó para guardarlo en su bolsillo finalmente. Escuchó como la entrenadora los regañó y los mandó a dar dos vueltas más alrededor de la cancha.

Miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que al igual que ayer, el día estaba bastante nublado y estaba corriendo algo de viento, se abrazó a si mismo. La camiseta de Blaine se apegaba a su cuerpo y las mangas le quedaban a mitad de brazo, simulando una manga ¾. Estaba agradecido de tener eso y no una camisa llena de trozos de hielo.

Se puso a tararear unas cuantas canciones en voz baja, mientras veía como Finn se esforzaba tanto en su entrenamiento. Si él quedaba en las cheerios, lo animaría con sus mejores piruetas y bailes para el próximo partido, sonrió ante la idea; ver a Rachel en las galerías gritando, Kurt con el uniforme de cheerio viendo como la entrenadora les gritaría y ver como los chicos competían…

-¡Kurt!.- escuchó que Finn le gritó de pronto.- ¡Ya terminamos, esperame unos minutos ya estaré listo!

Kurt no se había dado cuenta que el entrenamiento había finalizado.

-¡Claro!.-gritó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y se estiró alzando sus brazos lo más que pudo. De la nada se escuchó un silbido. Era ése mismo chico molestándolo de nuevo. Kurt tomó el borde de la camiseta y la estiró hacia abajo avergonzado, volvió a sentarse rápidamente rojo como nunca, eran esos momentos en los que odiaba ser tan pálido, se notaba mucho más que en otras personas cuando se sonrojaba, lo cuál era muy a menudo.

De la nada se comenzaron a escuchar algunos gritos desde los camarines, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y fijó su vista en la parte baja de las escaleras. _"¡No puedes salir así!", "¡Esta loco!", "¡Déjenlo que haga lo que quiera!" _Y ese último grito paró el resto, dejando ver a un Blaine mojado y sin polera salir de los camarines. Kurt abrió sus ojos hasta alzar sus cejas. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría salir así con este clima!?

-¡Te resfriarás!.- le gritó casi sin pensarlo.- ¡Creí que ocupabas la cabeza!

Blaine se volteó dejando ver su cuerpo trabajado por los arduos entrenamientos, y las jornadas de boxeo solitarias. Kurt apretó sus labios antes de gritar.

-¡Ponte algo!.- y dejar ver su rostro colorado, lo cuál a Blaine le pareció, bueno…lindo.

-Cariño.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Kurt lo escuchara a esa distancia.-¿No te dije que las toallas que te pasé eran mías?

Y entonces lo entendió. Blaine mojó sus toallas por secar a Kurt, por cuidarlo. Dejandose a él nada para esto, ni siquiera una polera…la camiseta que llevaba puesta en esos momentos supuso que era lo único que llevaba para estas ocasiones. Se sintió realmente mal y culpable, bajó las escaleras con cuidado de caer, seguido por la mirada de Blaine.

-¿Qué- pero el joven no pudo seguir preguntando. Vió como Kurt se sacó su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre sus hombros…Se quedó sin respiración por un segundo, le chocó el aroma dulce, parecido a la miel que lo envolvió. Nunca se esperó que hiciera algo así.

-Lamento que hayas sacrificado tanto por mí, Blaine. Discúlpame de verdad.- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro.

Blaine sonrió de lado, no una sonrisa de malicia, ni de sorna ni menos de odio. Sino de comprensión…tomó la barbilla de Kurt, el joven tragó sonoramente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Kurt pestañeó repetidas veces nervioso, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder?

-Ah…-y entonces la mano de Blaine salió azotada en otra dirección.

-Sal de acá, Anderson.

Blaine lo miró un segundo para luego darles la espalda y salir caminando.

-Mañana intercambiamos pertenencias, dulzura.- dijo caminando despacio.

Kurt puso su mano sobre sus labios, rozándolos, sabía que no lo había besado, sabía que apenas lo había tocado, pero…se sentía débil.

Puso su camisa y la camiseta de Blaine en la lavadora, para poder quitarle la mancha y a la vez su propio aroma a la ropa ajena, sabía que el joven lo molestaría por que "olía a niña" o algo así si no la lavaba.

Se colocó su pijama y entró nuevamente a su cuenta de twitter, se sorprendió al ver que alguien había comentado su foto "_ KurtHummel Puedo ver a Finn ahí!, Buena foto Kurt __!" _El joven revisó quién era, y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. "_ RachelBarbra"_ La siguió de vuelta sin pensarlo. Estuvo así unos minutos más, revisando las fotos de ella y Finn, habían algunas del Club entero, algunas de las cheerios, otras de una joven rubia sonriendo con ternura, el chico del mohicano…Puck si no se equivocaba, el maestro de español, Mr. Schue…y vio que alguien comentó también su foto. "_ GoTitans Linda foto, HO-MO" _y sus manos temblaron al leer eso… no estaba seguro en el colegio, ahora tampoco estaba seguro en su propia red social favorita. Revisó quién era, vio algunas fotos y se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que se había burlado de él hoy. "Dave Karofsky", su cuerpo temblaba, subió sus piernas sobre la silla y las abrazó. Escondió su rostro entre las rodillas ahogando un grito…¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

Ok mundo! Gracias por leer. Agradezco los reviews :') 3 3 Me hacen muy feliz!

Una aclaración!: Esta historia esta escrita originalmente en español y por mí. Con traducción, me refiero a que una amiga la esta traduciendo al inglés para poder digamos..compartirla con más gente. ;D

Ok, eso es toodo :) Quizás el próximo capitulo empiecen a aparecer los dibujos que mencioné :)


	3. Courage

Capitulo 3: Courage.

Kurt caminó por el pasillo con la polera de Blaine en una bolsa, estaba mirando detrás de sí a cada momento, sabía que el acoso estaría ahí, pero luego de revisar ese tweet en su cuenta, estaba consciente que podía aumentar…

Un brazo se posó en su hombro, lo que provocó que la bolsa se cayera al piso.

-Hey, cariño. ¿Por qué tan asustadizo?

Kurt jadeó volteándose, era Blaine. Sólo Blaine. Sólo el chico molesto y badass de McKinley.

-Maldita sea, eres tú…- susurró recogiendo la bolsa. Seguido por la mirada curiosa de Blaine.

-¿Maldita sea?, ¿En serio?

-¿Qué?.- dijo Kurt mirándolo enfadado.

-Creí que tenías un insulto mejor.- dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-Cállate y toma.- agregó pasándole la bolsa con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine tomó la bolsa sin saber qué era, la revisó quedándose totalmente sorprendido. Nunca su ropa había olido tan bien. Ni siquiera su propia madre tenía un trato tan cuidadoso con su ropa, aunque claro. Eso no le extrañaba.

-Hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras pasado también las toallas, pero cómo no lo hiciste sólo pude traerte tu polera.

Blaine se tapó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-Diablos.- alcanzó oir Kurt.

-No es necesario que me pases la chaqueta hoy.- dijo rápidamente.

-Detente.- dijo Blaine aun con su rostro tapado.

-No, es que….¿Qué?.- dijo Kurt extrañado.

La gente seguía pasando por los pasillos, pero al ver a Blaine ahí, simplemente trataban de esquivarlo lo más que podían.

-Eres como una niña, pero peor…- musitó.- Tan sólo… para.- dijo dejando ver su rostro, totalmente sonrojado.

Kurt no estaba preparado para ninguna de sus reacciones, nada de lo que dijo, ni como se veía su rostro ahora. Y él quiso, pero no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Tenía que admitirlo, era adorable.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ries?.- exclamó más rojo aún.

- Es que…- y nuevamente rió tapando su boca.- Eres…

Pero su risa, se transformó en un gemido de dolor al ser empujado por Karofsky contra el casillero más cercano. Cayendo al suelo finalmente, le había pegado en una costilla. Y, ¡Oh Dios, claro que dolía!. Puso su mano a la altura del dolor apretándose con fuerza.

-¡Vete Ho-mo!.- le gritó sonriendo maliciosamente doblando la esquina.

Kurt quiso retener las lágrimas que caían, pero al no hacerlo, sólo se las limpió rápidamente.

-¡Kurt, qué te ocurrió!.- escuchó que gritó Rachel agachándose a su lado.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?...¡¿Fuiste tú?!.- gritó al ver a Blaine a su lado, con aspecto sombrío.

-¡Cla-

-¡Él no hizo nada!.- gritó Kurt secándose nuevamente una gota que caía.

Blaine estaba atónito, "¡Detente!" decía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces quién fue?.- dijo Rachel confundida.

-Karofsky.- dijo Blaine, y salió en la dirección en que el futbolista había desaparecido.

* * *

-¡No te metas conmigo, Anderson!.- gritó Karofsky haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Estaban en los camarines, pronto iba a comenzar un entrenamiento, tenía permiso de los profesores, ya que debían prepararse apropiadamente.

-¿Te crees más hombre por eso?.- exclamó Blaine golpeando un casillero cercano. No había nadie más que ellos.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te atreves si quiera a preguntar?. Ese chico llegó hace dos días. ¡Dos días, casi 3 con este!, ¡Y ya te estas metiendo con él!

-No es tu asunto.- agregó entredientes.- Además, ¿Para qué lo defiendes, ah?

-Tampoco es tu asunto.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Pero él, tampoco lo sabía.

-Además, Anderson. Tu ropita huele a esencias florales.-dijo tomando la camiseta que estaba en el bolso del moreno con sorna.

Blaine se la arrebato, para luego empujarlo.

-¡No te metas con él!.- gritó enfadado.- ¡Sólo dejémoslo ahí!

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué no me meta con él?.- dijo sonriendo.- Eso es lo que tú crees.- dicho esto salió del camarín.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había hecho todo esto desde un principio, pero verlo ahí en el piso, llorando, apretándose su futuro hematoma. Y no, no quería verlo así, porque había…adorado su sonrisa antes de que lo empujaran.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Rachel a Kurt, al salir de sus clases.

-Iba a ir al almuerzo, pero…quiero un poco de aire….- dijo Kurt mirándo a todos lados nervioso.

-Esta bien, Kurt; comprendo…Iré al almuerzo si me buscas.- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro.- dijo agradecido Kurt. Y se dirigió al único lugar que le causaba paz. Las galerías del campo de fútbol.

Trató de no chocar con nadie, de estar preparado para cubrirse el rostro de algún slushie y de tratar de respirar calmadamente antes de que le diera algo al corazón.

Suspiró aliviado cuando logró llegar. Sacó una manzana que estaba anteriormente lavada y comenzó a comer, no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que si no comía nada, sería peor a lo largo del día.

No había nadie en el campo, sólo estaba todo soleado. Y Kurt trató de respirar la brisa que llegó de pronto a su rostro.

-Cariño, no creí que vinieras aquí.

Kurt saltó del susto nuevamente, pero no hacía falta voltearse para saber quién era.

-Hola.- susurró.

Blaine alzó una ceja y se sentó a su lado, abrazando una rodilla y dejando que la otra colgara libremente. Kurt se tensó por la cercanía.

-¿Me harías un favor?.- dijo de pronto Blaine. Kurt asintió nervioso.- ¿Podrías…tú…aash, mejor no.- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Kurt extrañado por su actitud.

-Nada.

-Anda dime.- insistió Kurt, extrañado por su propia actitud.

-Tú…¿Podríaslavarmicamisetadenuev o?.- habló rápidamente para luego ponerse totalmente sonrojado contrastando con los colores de sus cabellos y sus piercings.

Kurt pestañeó un par de veces sin lograr mascar su manzana de nuevo. ¿Qué?...

-¿Quieres que lo haga?.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine solo asintió totalmente avergonzado. Y se odiaba, ¡Claro que se odiaba!, por sentirse tan frágil y débil ante un joven que apenas había conocido hace 2 días. ¡2 estúpidos días!. Y entonces sacó la voz.

-Sinoquiereshacerlonoimporta.- habló nuevamente sin respirar siquiera.

-E-esta bien.- agregó el joven como si fuera algo normal.- Pero…

-¿Pero?.- preguntó Blaine atreviéndose a mirarlo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres que _yo_ lo haga?

Entonces Kurt creyó que Blaine se enfermaría, estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Te vas a enfermar.- dijo el joven colocando su mano en la frente del moreno.- ¡Te va a aumentar la temperatura!

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó con fuerza.

-Es porque…en mi casa yo lavo y hago todas las cosas y, nunca me quedan así de bien…

Kurt no hizo esfuerzos para quitar su mano del agarre de Blaine. Era como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

-Claro.- dijo sonriendo.

Y Blaine…también le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo un mínimo contacto visual, para luego bajar la vista.

Sintieron un silbido que los interrumpió.

-¡NO SABÍA QUE ERAS DE ESOS, ANDERSOON!.- Gritó Karofsky burlón para luego salir del campo de fútbol y de la vista de ambos chicos.

Kurt quitó la mano rápidamente.

-Lo siento.- dijo y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera!.- gritó Blaine agarrando su mano de nuevo.- Kurt, no te vayas aún.

"No te vayas aún" resonó en la mente de Kurt, trató de buscar algún rastro de falsedad de sus palabras en el rostro del joven. Pero no fue así, por ello se sentó a su lado. Zafó su mano nuevamente.

-¿No te avergüenza?.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.- ¿Qué te vean…conmigo?

-Nop.

-¿Por qué?.- susurró Kurt guardando lo que quedaba de su manzana. Ya no tenía nada de apetito.

-Si lo hago les doy en el gusto.

-Entonces lo haces por ellos.- musitó el joven algo apenado.

-Es eso y… que no me avergonzaría de algo que también soy.

Y le costó entenderlo, muchísimo. Porque creyó que había escuchado mal, creyó que era un broma, como siempre. Pero…eso significaba que Blaine era…gay.

-¿Tú eres…

Blaine asintió.

-¡Pero ahora tendrás problemas!.- exclamó Kurt angustiado.- ¡Por mi culpa!

-Princesa.- dijo Blaine calmado.- ¿Crees que no lo saben?.- dijo sonriente.

-¡Pe-pero tú!.- seguía Kurt agitando sus brazos.- ¡A ti no se te acercan!, ¡Te esquivan!, ¡No te molestan y-y!, ¡Ay Dios!.- terminó Kurt dejando que su cabeza descansara en sus manos.

Blaine se rió silenciosamente.

-Supongo que los rumores hicieron que la gente dejara de creerlo. Además me han visto con algunas cheerios, supongo que desde entonces no lo creen.

-¿Haz salido con chicas?.- preguntó Kurt incrédulo sin mirarlo.

-Sólo para asegurarme.- dijo serio.

Kurt supiró.

-Fue bueno conocerte, Blaine.- dijo melodramáticamente.- Ahora voy a morir. Si no me ves al final del día, ya sabes qué ocurrió. Dile a Rachel que llame a mi casa y que diga que…no sé. Morí con algo de acción, no de esos que te mueres inconsciente o algo por el estilo.

-Princesa, atrévete.- dijo pasando despreocupadamente su mano por su cabello rizado.

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

-Enfrentalos.

Y eso fue todo. Fue un antes un después. Algo en la cabeza del oji-azul reaccionó, hizo contacto. Tenía que superarse.

-¿Lo hiciste alguna vez?.- habló Kurt, casi inaudible.

Y hubo un silencio, no fue incómodo. Pero fue como de varios minutos. Kurt se volteó al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué..?

-No, no lo hice.- dijo apenado.- Y es algo de lo que me arrepiento. -Miró a Kurt a los ojos, pero con un sentimiento que no había visto en Blaine.-Coraje.

* * *

Nuevamente el sonido del metal se hizo sonar en los pasillos de McKinley. Pero entonces se atrevió.

-¡Hey!.- gritó corriendo detrás de Karofsky, entrando a los camarines que había al lado de los baños.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Vete de aquí ho-mo.- gritó Karofsky ignorándolo.

Kurt se puso frente a él.

-¡Golpeame si eso es lo que quieres!, ¡Pero no vas a cambiarme de lo que soy!.- gritó, y lo hizo por él. Por todo lo que había sufrido antes de llegar y ahora mismo estar viviendo. Por su padre que había vivido esto con él y lo ayudaba, por su madre que le hacía falta, que de seguro lo apoyaría y por Blaine. Porque estaba siendo valiente con darle consejos a Kurt a pesar de que su status en McKinley podría bajar y no le importaba. Aún así lo ayudaba.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo al sentir los labios de Karofsky contra los suyos, no era para nada agradable besarlo. Era un beso torpe, apresurado, que quería hacer a Kurt gritar. Se separaron un momento y vio que Karofsky se acercaba por un segundo beso. Pero no se lo permitió lo empujó de vuelta. Ante esto golpeó el casillero y salió del lugar.

El castaño se tapó la boca, quería sacárselo de encima. Pero aún tenía la sensación en sus labios, quería gritar y llorar. Y eso hizo. Lentamente cayó al piso, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y rodaran por sus mejillas. Había sufrido humillación antes. Pero nunca así. Se sentía tan sucio, se pasó sus manos por su boca frenéticamente, quería borrarlo, pero su mente repetía y repetía el momento. Se arregló la chaqueta y salió al pasillo, no quería quedarse las últimas dos horas de clases. Así que salió afuera, en busca de su Navigator. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, estaba apunto de llegar a su auto.

-¡Pero si eres tú princesa!.- escuchó que exclamaban desde el árbol en frente. Dio un vistazo rápido, y se dio cuenta que estaba Blaine allí arriba con una sonrisa.

-Déjame en paz y no fastidies.- dijo Kurt tratando de caminar más rápido, mientras se secaba el rostro.

La sonrisa de Blaine se borró al verlo en ese estado. Número uno, no se había fijado de que aún estaban en clases y que Kurt era, (Por lo menos hasta dónde él creía), lo suficientemente responsable para sí asistir a clases. Número dos, estaba llorando. Y número tres, no quería verlo así.

Se bajó con habilidad del árbol y fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a que no abriera la puerta de su auto aprisionándole ambas muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!.- gritó Kurt con el rostro húmedo y con aún varias lágrimas que rodaban hasta su mentón para finalmente caer en su camisa.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine serio, tomándole el mentón, pero sujentando ambas muñecas con su otra mano.- ¿Qué te hicieron?.

-¿Serías tan amable de soltarme?.- insistió Kurt.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas.- dijo Blaine con una mirada que Kurt no supo decifrar.

Suspiró alejando su rostro de la mano de Blaine. Mirando el piso.

-Me besó.- dijo entredientes, logrando que sus ojos se humedecieran aún más.

-…¿Fue Karofsky verdad?.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Pero Kurt se quedó callado. ¿Cómo sabía?, ¿Sospechaba?

-¡Kurt contéstame, por favor!.- exclamó Blaine.

-¡Sí fue él!, ¿¡Contento!?.- gritó Kurt logrando zafar sus manos para voltearse y querer abrir su auto.

-No dejaré que te vayas.- Dijo tomando las manos de Kurt nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz, Blaine!?.- gritó sollozando.- ¡Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa, a llorar en mi habitación y decirme a mi mismo que soy una basura!, ¡Un cobarde que no hace nada bien!.- agregó mirándolo.

Blaine veía como Kurt se veía tan trágicamente hermoso, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello desordenado…Pero no, no quería que se fuera.

-¡No eres una basura!.- gritó aprisionando a Kurt en sus brazos con fuerza, el joven trataba de zafarse, entre llantos y gemidos al hacer esfuerzos en vano.- ¡Quiero que te quedes aquí, que llores en mí, que me insultes, me rasguñes y me golpees todo lo que quieras; pero no quiero que vayas a tu casa a hundirte en tus penas!

-¡Tú no entiendes!.- exclamó Kurt en un sollozo, empujando a Blaine, sin lograr separarse.

-¡No estas solo, Kurt!.- exclamó Blaine aprisionándolo contra su pecho, apagando todas las maniobras del oji-azul por querer separarse.- Estas aquí, conmigo…- agregó susurrándole al oído.

Y Kurt no aguantó, y lloró, descargó todo en los brazos de Blaine, aferrándose a su chaqueta. Se sentía terrible y horrorizado, le habían robado su primer beso.

* * *

Como cada lunes un capitulo nuevo :)

¿Les dije que verían dibujos cierto?

Bueno, este es uno que le hice a las Klainers como regalo de navidad. También obviamente va para ustedes : http(:)/(carolice).(deviantart) art/Merry-Klainemas-343815543

~Recuerden borrar los paréntesis~

Ok, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que tengan una hermosa noche buena con sus seres queridos y una linda navidad.

Saludos y que esten muy bien!

~Carolice


	4. Por favor, mírame

Capítulo 4: Por favor, mírame.

Blaine estaba en su casa del árbol. Sí, tenía una casa del árbol. Hace como uno años había convencido a su padre que lo dejara hacerla, lo dejó sin prestarle mucha atención; supuso que se dio cuenta de que existía cuando vio a Cooper ayudarlo a llevar unas tablas. Aún así, lo dejó llevarlo a cabo.

Se podía describir como una habitación normal. Después de todo, era el árbol más grande de ese gran terreno; en partes, Blaine amaba tener ese lugar para él. Podía pasar horas y horas, haciendo lo que él quería y nadie se preguntaría por él hasta que lo vieran en su habitación dormido. Estaba hecha de madera gruesa, tenía unas cuantas enredaderas en las paredes externas, lo que la hacían mimetizarse con el resto de la naturaleza del ambiente. Por dentro, a pesar de la tierra que lograba entrar, estaba limpio. Habían unos cuantos montones de diarios y revistas viejos, que Blaine ignoraba, sólo los tenía ahí. Tenía algunos libros, zapatillas, cajetillas vacías, muchas colillas de cigarro, un improvisado sillón y unos cuantos cojines por el suelo sobre una alfombra. Era un lugar para él.

Blaine estaba fumando su primer cigarro, mirando el cielo afuera por una improvisada ventana sin vidrios; inconscientemente acariciaba su camiseta lavada por Kurt.

_Kurt…_

"_-Toma.- dijo Blaine sacando la chaqueta de Kurt de la bolsa que tenía, colocándosela por encima de los hombros._

_-No hacía falta que la lavaras…- dijo Kurt afirmándola con sus manos, pudiendo percibir el aroma a suavizante, mientras hipaba levemente.- Podía hacerlo yo._

_-¿Y hacer que mi olor a cigarro ensuciara el tuyo de princesita?, Ni en broma.- dijo arrugando la bolsa de plástico para guardarla finalmente en su bolsillo._

_-Entonces…espero que tu polera haya quedado bien.- agregó en un susurro, pasando los dedos bajo sus ojos irritados._

_Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo como "Claro, ahora yo tengo impregnado tu olor a muñequita de porcelana" o "Mejor la hubiera mandado a la lavandería", pero no. Kurt se veía triste, cansado, como para seguir con más bromas e insultos. Sólo metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de Kurt, desordenándolo un poco, para luego marcharse._

_Kurt se volteó mirándolo, apretando su propia chaqueta como si se le caería debido a lo débil que sentía sus extremidades. _

_-Gracias, Blaine.- dijo luego de tomar mucho aire, y lograr que su voz saliera segura._

_Blaine paró por un momento, dio una media vuelta y puso su dedo índice y medio juntos en su frente para luego alzarlos, como un saludo militar. Y luego siguió con su camino._

_Sólo se giró para ver el Navigator de Kurt, salir por las grandes puertas de McKinley."_

Apagó su cigarro a menos de la mitad de consumirlo aplastándolo contra el suelo, generando un pequeño punto negro sobre la madera al lado del cojin en el que estaba sentado. Se estiró perezosamente y luego se recostó sobre otros 5 esponjados cojines, en el suelo. Podía sentir el olor a lavanda provenir de su prenda de vestir, le era extraño poder sentir otro olor que no fuese el del cigarro, el de alcohol, sudor o simplemente tierra de su "lugar". Le era muy agradable sentir que alguien se preocupara por él. Es decir, sabía que Kurt no lo hacía, porque él quería, sino porque él mismo se lo pidió, pero… saber que no se opuso, y que su ropa olería así por el resto de estos días, trayéndole recuerdo tras recuerdo en cada inhalada, lo hacía sonreir levemente.

-¡Blainieeeeeeeee!.- escuchó que alguien gritaba afuera. Saltó de susto, ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y se asomó gateando hasta mirar hacia abajo por la ventana. Cooper.- ¡Baja campeón, te tengo un regalo!.- exclamó él poniendo las manos alrededor de su boca, creando eco.

-¡Qué fastidias, Coop!.- le gritó de vuelta con cariño, mientras bajaba del árbol hábilmente. Dio un salto para llegar al suelo, levantando tierra ante el gesto. Cooper al ver a su hermano corrió y lo abrazó fuerte, levantándolo del piso.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- dijo apretándolo para luego dejarlo nuevamente sobre la tierra.

-Supongo, tú recuerdas nuestra construcción.- afirmó Blaine.

-Cómo olvidar todo lo que me insististe en que trajera madera para crear una casita.- le dijo apretándole la mejilla, tornando su voz como los que tratan de hacer reir a un bebé. Blaine le apartó la mano con la suya sonriendo de lado.

-¿A qué vienes Coop?.- preguntó colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

-A verte, Blainie.- dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo nuevamente. Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás, mostrándole las manos para detenerlo.

-¿Verme?, Cooper esa ni tú te la crees.- dijo en un comentario algo ofendido.

-Ok…vine a ver si tengo suerte en un rol.- susurró rascando su nuca.

-Ya veo.- soltó Blaine en un suspiro.

Cooper lo observó unos momentos, él no veía al Blaine duro, frío y serio; con el cabello teñido de verde, y con piercings. Él veía a un Blaine dolido por la falta de atención de sus padres, por la soledad, por la indiferencia que la gente tiene con él. Él veía a su hermano.

-Blainie te veo deprimido, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó acariciándole el hombro.

Blaine alzó sus hombros, chasqueando su lengua haciendo un gesto con su cara.

-No es nada.- dijo mirándolo.- Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?, ¿Y tus notas?.- dijo severo.

Blaine bajó la vista.

-¿¡Sigues faltando a clases!?, ¡No sé para qué te esfuerzas en levantarte todas las mañana para ir, si ni siquiera entras!

-¡Qué te incumbe!.- exclamó Blaine dándose media vuelta.

-Soy tu hermano Blaine, claro que me incumbe.- dijo Cooper alzando los brazos, para luego dejarlos caer haciendo un sonido en sus muslos.

-Ni siquiera vienes a verme, Coop.- dijo Blaine dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Cooper se quedó callado. Lamentaba esto, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así, desinteresado de la vida, de sus estudios, enojado con el mundo constantemente que lo discriminaba, por su condición, por su vestimenta y por su aspecto. Nunca podía estar ahí para él, por trabajo o cualquier cosa. Estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban ocupados con el trabajo, tan ocupados que de seguro no sabían que Blaine tenía piercings, o que fumaba. Sabia que si seguía así, lo transladarían a la Academia Dalton, y ahí no podría ser el mismo rebelde de siempre.

Quiso poder dejarse notar como hermano…metió sus manos a los bolsillos, logró palpar un pequeño objeto, que le hizo recordar…

-Blaine.- dijo suavemente. Su hermano pequeño se dio vuelta mirándolo frío.- Ten esto.- agregó estirando su mano.

Blaine lo miró no muy convencido de estirar la mano.

-Vamos.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.- Estira tu mano.

Él la acercó lento, casi tímidamente y la abrió mostrando la palma. Cayó en su mano un anillo. Acercó su vista el objeto, era de color plateado, con el contorno de pequeñas hojas de árbol repartidas en una secuencia dónde cambiaban su posición.

-¿Y esto?.- preguntó mirándolo aún.

-Un regalo. Me lo dio mi novia.

-¿Me estas dando algo que te regalo tu prometida?- volvió a preguntar alzando una ceja.

Cooper sonrió. Esperaba esa observación.

-No entiendes, Blainie. Ella me lo dio para que yo mismo, se lo regalara a alguien que necesite una parte de ti.

Blaine miró a su hermano y luego volvió a mirar el anillo.

-Me pasaste un anillo, no tu dedo cortado con él puesto.- dijo cerrando su mano tomando el anillo con cuidado.

-No entiendes.- agregó riendo.- Blainie, no tienes a nuestros padres, los mayordomos no son personas que hagan algo más que su trabajo, lo cuál es muy correcto. Pero me refiero a que…necesito que sepas que estoy contigo.- dijo lo último en un susurro.

Blaine lo inspeccionó con la vista aún.

-No es necesario que lo conserves.- dijo rápidamente.- Puedes dárselo a alguien que tenga las mismas necesidades.

Blaine lo miró para finalmente ponérselo, lo miró unos instantes puesto. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó. Hace…más de un mes que no lo hacía.

-Gracias, Coop.- dijo sonriendo fuera de la visión de Cooper.

-De nada, hermanito.- agregó apretándolo con fuerza.

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido, Kurt nunca se había sentido así de derrotado. Ya casi no comía en su casa, su única excusa era que ya había comido lo suficiente en el colegio, pero Burt sabía que algo andaba mal. Su hijo pasaba muchas horas solo, en su habitación, además lavaba más veces en el día de lo habitual la ropa. Verlo así, lo hacía sentirse muy preocupado.

Kurt por su parte, no hacía más que escuchar música de cualquier tipo, y no hacer nada más que eso. No comía, dormía a duras penas , ya que el recuerdo de su primer beso robado se repetía en su mente, no le daban ganas de ir al colegio, pero iba de todas formas. No se había topado con Blaine desde entonces, no sabía nada de él. Ni de que había sido expulsado o algo por el estilo. Nada.

Solo se sorprendía de que en estos días sin apenas ver un pelo de él en McKinley encontrara la camiseta en su casillero. No sabía si sentirse preocupado porque Blaine sabía abrir su casillero, o porque era una especie de fantasma.

-Diablos.- susurró Kurt cuando colocó sus libros en su costado para llevarlos a su salón de clases. El golpe que le habían dado había creado un hematoma, tenía una gran mancha morada a la altura de sus costillas. Rápidamente se los cambió de lado y cerró su casillero.

De la nada sus libros salieron volando, cayendo finalmente al suelo en un estruendo que nadie puso la más mínima atención.

-Estan mejor en el suelo, homo.- dijo Karofsky burlándose de él, mientras seguía caminando.

Kurt suspiró cansado. Ya habían pasado varios días, desde lo ocurrido con él y a la vez, desde que Blaine lo había consolado. Ya era viernes y nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de que la semana escolar terminara.

Los recogió con cuidado, llevaba un trabajo y temía que se hubiese doblado o ensuciado; por suerte solo se dobló la punta de la última hoja y nada más.

-¡Unicornio!.- escuchó que exclamaron a su lado. Rápidamente se fijó en una chica rubia y de su porte, si no se equivocaba, era Brittany la cheerio que le había lanzado la pelota por error hace unos días en el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó extrañado alzando una ceja.

-Eres un unicornio como yo.- repitió la joven con una sonrisa.

Kurt no parecía entender nada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a preguntarle sobre su duda, apareció Santana con los brazos cruzados mirándolo.

-Que tú también estas en un estanque multicolor.- agregó la joven haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Oh.

-Ah...- pero Kurt no sabía qué decir, no sabía que podía articular con lo inútil que sintió su lengua en esos momentos.

Pero entonces un brazo lo rodeó por los hombros.

-Permiso Lopez, Pierce…- dijo la voz masculina y llevó a Kurt por el pasillo. El ojiazul se fijó en él. Y por fin se hizo notar luego de tanto. Blaine.

-¿Qué se supone qu-

-¿Quieres un granizado en ese trabajo que aprietas contra el pecho o prefieres esquivarlo?.- agregó sin mirarlo, mientras Kurt miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de un grupo de futbolistas que tenían aspecto desilusionado al verlo marcharse.

-¿Pero cómo sabías que ellos-

-Estaban en los vestuarios hablando de ello.- dijo para por fin mirarlo. Sonrió al ver la expresión de preocupación de Kurt y antes que preguntara habló como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Tuve práctica de fútbol estos días, tuve permiso de la entrenadora para faltar.

-Ah…- dijo Kurt apretando sus libros contra él, no muy fuerte.

-¿Me extrañaste, cariño?.- agregó con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada.

-¡Claro que no!.- exclamó Kurt apartándose del brazo de Blaine.- Tú…¡Tú solo me tienes ahí de esclavo, lavand-

Pero no continuó, porque Blaine le cubrió la boca mirando hacia todos lados. Y como siempre, nadie hacia contacto visual con el renombrado "Blaine Anderson".

-Silencio princesa.- susurró en un tono que Kurt no había escuchado nunca. Pero prefirió obedecer asintiendo, pero entonces creyó haber hecho lo más incorrecto de su vida al ver cómo los ojos de Blaine se apagaban juntos con sus expresiones y su mano deslizándose hasta caer a su lado.- Tú…también me temes.

Y dicho esto, Blaine se fue. Desapareció entre la gente; Kurt lo buscó con la vista, pero rápidamente tocaron el timbre, debía entregar su tarea y dejar que tal como se fue, volviera. Pero esta vez era distinto, sentía que si Blaine se iba por ese pasillo, ya no sería lo mismo.

Rachel iba entrando al salón.

-¡Rachel!.- exclamó Kurt acercándosele.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó al verlo tan alterado.

-Entrégalo por mí.- dijo colocando el trabajo en las manos de su amiga.

-¿Qué, pero..-

-¡Tengo que hacer algo antes!.- exclamó Kurt y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué hacía esto?, se supone que a él no le agradaba Blaine, se supone que es sólo un esclavo de él. "Se supone…" y todas sus dudas llegaban a su mente, divagaban y le gritaban que no se acercara más, pero…él lo había ayudado, él le había ofrecido sus brazos para llorar, quizá cometió un error al casi gritar frente a los demás que lavaba su ropa, quizá eso le causaría problemas. Entonces paró en seco.

Ya no habían estudiantes, los profesores estaban en sus salones pasando asistencia. Y Kurt estaba en medio del pasillo, siguiendo a alguien sólo para decirle a un chico que no le teme, decirle a su amigo….¿A su amigo?...Blaine, ¿Era su amigo?

-No te temo.- dijo Kurt seguro. Cuando se dio cuenta que el humo del cigarrillo salía desde un rincón, al final de la hilera de casilleros dónde hay un pequeño espacio.

-¿Viniste solo para decirlo?, ¿Para hacerme sentir bien y que te siga defendiendo?.- agregó Blaine saliendo de ahí y acercándose.

-No creo en los rumores.- dijo Kurt sin desviar la vista de los ojos de Blaine que ahora le parecían ajenos y lejanos.- No estoy aquí para decirte que no te temo por interés.

-¿Entonces?.- dijo tomándole el mentón.- ¿Me declararás tu amor infinito por mí ahora mismo?

Sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rosadas, o quizá totalmente rojas, debido al intenso calor que sintió luego de esa frase. ¿Amor?, no. Claro que no.

-¡T-tú!.- exclamó sacando la mano de Blaine con las suyas desesperado, a pequeños manotazos.

Blaine comenzó a reir, y Kurt creyó recordar ese día en las galerías del campo de fútbol. Cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, y el viento parecía dejar de soplar…

El moreno se acercó y despeinó el cabello de Kurt como la vez en que lo había consolado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se agachó un poco para encontrar los ojos de Kurt que miraban al suelo debido a la vergüenza, hasta que los vio y susurró:

-Gracias…

Kurt sintió un leve calor sobre sus mejillas.

Solo un poquito.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt iba de vuelta al salón luego del almuerzo, fue a sacar sus cuadernos cuando de la nada alguien se apareció a su lado apoyándose con su antebrazo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Hi, princess.- dijo Blaine._

_-¿_Tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer?.- le contestó Kurt enfadado.

-Nop.- contestó apoyándose con su espalda contra los casilleros y revisando sus uñas despreocupadamente.

Kurt gruñó y cerró el casillero de golpe.

-¡Hey!.- exclamó, pero su garganta le falló y comenzó a toser.

Kurt se volteó, quería comenzar a bromearle y molestarlo, pero no fue así. Porque… Blaine se veía enfermo.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó acercándose.

-Claro que…-pero siguió tosiendo. Se apoyó con una mano en la muralla y con la otra se tapaba la boca.

-¿Exactamente qué hiciste para enfermarte así?.- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Qué crees que-

Pero se interrumpió a sí mismo, cuando Kurt colocó la mano en su frente. Fue tan cuidadosamente; y estaba helada debido al frío, lo cual le dio un alivio repentino.

-Tienes fiebre.- susurró arrugando el entrecejo. Rápidamente sacó una naranja de su bolso y se la dio.- Toma, esto te ayudará para la garganta.

Blaine parecía más que sorprendido, la tomó temeroso.

-Gracias.- susurró sin mirarlo.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta.

-Con la libertad que tienes, sería mejor que te fueras. No quiero verte desmayado en algún pasillo, chico _badass_.- agregó Kurt alejándose. Blaine solo sonrió hasta verlo desaparecer.

* * *

Kurt estaba a punto de irse, sacó su bolso y su teléfono. Cerró su casillero y al revisar sus pertenencias, se dio cuenta que tenía un cuaderno de notas. Era de Rachel, se lo había prestado para copiar los ejercicios que se perdió en su escapada y persecución a Blaine. Supuso que estaba en el ensayo del club Glee, así que se lo fue a entregar a Finn.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al campo de fútbol, sabía que como a esta hora tenían un descanso luego de un pequeño calentamiento, así que caminó rápido antes que comenzaran nuevamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aún no terminaban de trotar. Estaba la entrenadora abajo aplaudiendo y gritando que fueran un poco más rápido. Pudo distinguir a Finn corriendo con Puck y el chico asiático detrás, seguido por el de cabello rubio, Sam. Le seguía más atrás…Blaine y…Karofsky. Se veían ambos algo enfadados.

-Entrenadora Beastie.- dijo Kurt tímidamente.

La mujer de aspecto serio lo miró.

-Eh…¿Podría entregarle esto a Finn Hudson?.- agregó mostrándole el cuaderno.

La mujer le sonrió y lo recibió. Kurt supuso que los jugadores no eran tan amables al hablarle como él creía estar haciéndolo ahora.

-Claro, se lo daré al final del entrenamiento.- respondió educadamente.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, para poder decirle.

-Kurt Hum..-

-_Homo_l.- susurró Karofsky pasando cerca de él; el rostro de Kurt se tornó aterrorizado.

De la nada, vio a Blaine corriendo más rápido que el resto. Pasó por su lado cruzando las miradas de ambos.

Blaine empujó a Karofsky, gritando y alzando los brazos.

Blaine tosía y jadeaba desesperado, en una mezcla de su resfrio y cansancio.

Karofsky le pegó en la boca del estómago.

Blaine jadeó fuertemente.

Cayó al suelo.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!.- gritó la entrenadora. Kurt salió corriendo en aquella dirección.

Blaine tosía sin parar, a la vez que puso sus manos en la boca del estómago contrayendo sus rodillas. Karofsky tomó a Blaine desde el pecho agarrando su polera.

-¿Quién te crees, Anderson?.- gruñó Karofsky.

-¡Basta!.- gritó Kurt empujándolo, logrando que soltara a Blaine, mientras este se desmoronó hasta caer nuevamente.

-¡HEY!.- gritó Beastie.- Tú acompañame.- le dijo tomando a Karofsky del brazo.- ¿Tú estas bien?.- agregó al ver a Blaine en esas condiciones.

-Sí…- logró decir débilmente, mientras seguía tosiendo.

-Bien. Continuen, yo ya vuelvo.

Y todo empeoró, apenas la entrenadora salió del campo con Karofsky.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?.- gritó Kurt con rabia.- ¡Estas enfermo y vienes a entrenar!

-¡Tú.-

Pero Blaine comenzó a toser de nuevo, apretándose donde lo habían golpeado. Jadeaba a pequeños lápsus, el resto del equipo siguió entrenando, sólo Finn y Sam quedaron rezagados.

Blaine comenzó a jadear más aún, su rostro se tornaba de color rojo y pequeñas gotitas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Blaine se estaba ahogando.

-¿Blaine?.- preguntó Sam algo asustado.

Pero él seguía tosiendo, colocó su mano en su pecho desesperado.

Kurt se agachó al lado de Blaine tratando se ponerlo boca arriba, pero las protecciones molestaban.

-¡Quítale las protecciones!.- exclamó Kurt mirando a Finn.

-Pero…

-¿¡Quieres que se muera aquí!?.- le gritó desesperado.

Finn pudo ver algo en los ojos de Kurt, era algo familiar, lo había visto en Rachel antes.

Se agachó rápidamente a sacar su polera con dificultad, para luego sacarle las protecciones con ayuda de Sam. Las lanzaron hacia un lado con rapidez, dejándolo solo con una camiseta puesta. Blaine continuaba en las mismas. Sin parar.

-Tengo que ir a buscar ayuda.- dijo Kurt decidido. Pero Blaine lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Ayn se calmaba.

ural y su respiraci. E la polera y Kurt segutacto con los brillantes y llorosos de Las lanzaron hacia un lado conúdame.- logró susurrar, para luego volver a toser.- Kurt ya no recuerdo como se respira.- dijo rápidamente para jadear.

Kurt puso sus manos en las mejillas de Blaine.

-Ayudame, ayúdame…-seguía susurrando.

-Blaine.- dijo tratando de hacer que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los brillantes y llorosos de él.- Te ayudaré, pero por favor mírame.

Y eso hizo. Kurt secó las lágrimas del rostro de Blaine con sus pulgares.

-Comienza a respirar más profundo y cada vez más lento.

Blaine comenzó a calmarse, Finn le echaba aire con la polera y Kurt seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Blaine. Éste podía sentir que su corazón volvía al ritmo natural y su respiración se calmaba.

Kurt no dejaba de observar a Blaine, creyó nunca haberse preocupado tanto de la salud de otra persona desde que su padre sufrió ése ataque cardíaco. Porque creyó que a Blaine le daría uno, o que su corazón se detendría por no respirar, o cualquier cosa peor. No quería demostrar su infinita preocupación en esos instantes, porque a Blaine no le había pasado nada, porque había llorando días anteriores de puro dolor debido a los golpes, a aventarlo contra los basureros, o a sentir el frio hielo de los granizados correr entre su ropa. Pero no podía, porque casi sintió que hasta él mismo sufriría de algo al corazón por su actitud tan poco organizada.

-Kurt estas…-alcanzó a decir Finn, hasta que una mano se posó en la mejilla del chico. La lágrima que corría por su mejilla, estaba siendo enjugada.

Blaine alzó el brazo hasta tocar la suave piel del joven, limpiándola.

-Eres un llorón..- susurró sonriendo de lado.

Kurt no aguantó un segundo más, para empezar a sollozar, aferrando la polera de Blaine con las manos a la altura del pecho. Pero Blaine se quedaría ahí el tiempo suficiente para limpiar sus lágrimas. Y a Finn ya no le faltaba más tiempo para de verdad asegurar, que esas expresiones y acciones; ya las había visto.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda como dicen por ahí!, como cada lunes actualizando :)_

_Bueno, espero realmente que les haya gustado este capitulo...tuve mis dudas antes de escribirlo a decir verdad, si uds quieren dar alguna idea, ¡Bienvenida sea!, porque me encanta que se sientan tan parte de la historia como yo._

_Por otro lado... quiero desearle los mejores deseos (sí, suena redundante), a ustedes Gleeks y Klainers, Kurtsies o Blainers. Porque ustedes son las que hacen que yo siga escribiendo e inspirandome cada semana. Espero que el próximo año este lleno de dicha y felicidad para ustedes._

_Los quiero un montón, no saben realmente cuanto._

_Saludos :)_


	5. Rumores y audiciones

Capitulo 5: Rumores y audiciones.

Rumores. Esa semana no podía definirse de otra manera, y eso que recién era miércoles. Nada más que chismes corrían y se filtraban por los pasillos de McKinley.

-¿Qué en esta escuela no les enseñan modales?.- le dijo Kurt un día a Rachel.

-¿Tú crees que aunque lo hicieran los tomarían en cuenta?.- le respondió la morena con una sonrisa medio de lado y resignada.

Y claro que Kurt le encontró razón. Pero todo era tan injusto. Porque la mayoría de los rumores hablaban de…_él. _De _Blaine._

Era prácticamente insoportable. Su compañera de casillero era una chica de, él creía, un año menor que él; que conversaba con su otra amiga sobre Blaine. De verdad que no le interesaba saber de él, pero esa vez no pudo rehusarse, estaba sacando sus cuadernos mientras las chicas hablaban como loros.

-"_¿No oíste?"-_ le preguntó la chica a su amiga.

-_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_-"Anderson".- _susurró acercándose.

-_"¿Qué tiene?, ¿Es verdad que el otro día amenazó a un chico con un cuchillo?"_

_-"Peor aún…Es sobre de sus actos en su antiguo colegio"_

_-"¿Qué cosa?...no me digas que..."_

_-"Supe que casi mató a alguien que lo doblaba en tamaño"_

_-"¿Eso no es bueno?, digo tiene mucha fuerza…"_

_-"¿Qué eso es bueno?, ¡Es malísimo!, imagínate un día lo miras o lo pasas a llevar, de seguro sacará un cuchillo o un arma… o quizás que cosas para matarte."_

_-"Ti-tienes razón"_.- le contestó la joven asustada.- _"Espero no verlo"_

Kurt negaba con la cabeza, si bien no conocía mucho a Blaine, estaba consciente de que no haría ninguna de esas cosas. Puede ser que se meta en problemas, pero no creía que casi matar a alguien era algo muy propio de él.

* * *

Pero increíblemente, a pesar de que los rumores seguían y seguían, todo tenía que marchar de la misma forma que siempre. Incluyendo audiciones.

-Kurt es la tercera vez que suspiras, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Rachel dejando descansar su vaso contra la mesa para probar su ensalada.

-Hoy son las audiciones..- susurró el chico guardando su comida, el apetito se había ido.

-¡Es cierto!.- exclamó Rachel golpeando su frente.

-¿Qué te preocupa?.- preguntó Finn mirándolo.

-Es que… bueno, son los típicos nervios de siempre, supongo.- respondió el chico mirando a la pareja.

-Yo te acompañaría, Kurt.- dijo Rachel susurrando.- Pero ya sabes…los ensayos..

-Yo lo haré.- dijo Finn mirando a ambos chicos.

-¿De verdad harías eso?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Claro que sí, estas nervioso y necesitas compañía. Yo iré contigo, no te preocupes.

-Pero…¿No te molesta lo que puedan pensar…

-Kurt.- dijo Rachel tomando su mano.- ¿A ti te molesta lo que piensen de ti?

-Me molesta que ellos no acepten lo que soy.

-Pero nosotros te aceptamos.- dijo Finn colocando su mano en el hombro del castaño.- Y quedarás en las cheerios siendo el mejor.

Kurt se sintió muy afortunado luego de tantos días bajo el acoso.

* * *

-Hey Finn, ¿No vienes a ver el partido hoy a mi casa?.- exclamó Sam en los camarines mientras se duchaba.

-No puedo.- dijo Finn colocando su ropa cotidiana.- Acompañaré al chico nuevo a su audición a las Cheerios.

-¿De verdad irá a las cheerios?.- dijo Sam sacándose el shampoo del cabello.

-Sep.

-Qué admirable.

-Sabía que más chicas se unirían este año a McKinley.- dijo Blaine colocándose al lado de Finn.

-No te metas en asuntos de otros, Anderson.- dijo Finn apretando sus labios en una línea recta.

-Mmph.- dijo Blaine alzando sus hombros saliendo de los camarines.

Sam miró a Finn buscando respuestas para la actitud del joven, pero éste no supo que responderle.

Uno de los futbolistas que se estaba duchando al lado de Sam se percató de la noticia.

-Espera.- dijo el chico colocándose una toalla para poder salir.- ¿Estas diciendo que ese chico/chica va a entrar a las cheerios?

-¿Cuál es el problema?.- preguntó Finn con el ceño fruncido seguido por un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Sam.

-Eso es excelente.- dijo el chico sonriendo algo…maléficamente.

* * *

Blaine se acomodó en la galería del gimnasio. No era el único que iba a presenciar las audiciones. De hecho nunca había venido a una de estas cosas. Nadie se sentó cerca de él, se escuchaban muchos murmullos entre las chicas que lo miraban de reojo. Vió a Finn llegar junto a ese chico nuevo, Kurt. El joven más alto le tocó el hombro logrando que Kurt asintiera sonriendo y se acercara a la entrenadora. Llevaba una cinta azul en el pelo, una polera holgada y pantalones deportivos. Ya no parecía tan una chica…como pensaba Blaine antes.

De la nada un grupo de más o menos 5 chicos, futbolistas, llegaron. Blaine alzó una ceja mirando por el rabillo del ojo cuando se posicionaron a su lado.

-¡Hey Anderson!.- exclamó uno sentándose a su lado.- ¿¡Qué tal todo!?

Blaine lo miró fijamente por unos 3 segundos sin inmutarse, y luego corrió la vista al ver que la entrenadora Sylvester tomó el megáfono, y comenzó a gritarles a las más o menos 30 chicas y chicos que tenía en frente.

-¡BIEN SEÑORITAS Y GAYS!.- comenzó a gritar, Kurt llegó a saltar del susto. Blaine no pude evitar reírse levemente ante su reacción.- ¡COMENZARÁN A TROTAR ALREDEDOR DEL GIMNASIO HASTA QUE SUS PIES SE CANSEN Y ME ROGUEN POR AGUA! ¡AHORA! ¡CORRAN!

Y cambió del megáfono a un silbato dando la señal de que comenzará a trotar. "_No le doy más de 5 minutos" _pensó Blaine recostándose en el amplio escalón, sin importar hacer que los otros se movieran para darle espacio. Vio como luego de unos 3 minutos varias chicas se acercaban a las más cercanas pidiendo agua. La entrenadora las empujaba y les decía que se fueran, que no eran lo suficiente, que esto era un leve entrenamiento y si no lo soportaban no valían lo que ella requería para el club. Y así se iban, llorando o algunas casi desmayadas siendo arrastradas por otras chicas. De a poco solo quedó la mitad de la gente presenciando el acto. Se sorprendió al ver que Kurt seguía trotando, estaba algo rojo, pero seguía el ritmo del resto. Blaine lo subestimó. Recordó hacerse una nota mental del hecho "_No subestimar a la chica porcelana"_

Los chicos a su lado hacían comentarios entre murmullos, pero prefirió ignorarlos antes de hacer una pelea.

Un silbato se dejó escuchar nuevamente.

-¡AHORA QUEDAN 20! ¡NECESITO 15 DE USTEDES! ¡VAMOS A VER QUE TAN PREPARADOS ESTAN! ¡MIREN ALLÁ!-dijo apuntando el rincón del gimnasio.-¡NECESITO QUE LAS TRAIGAN ACÁ Y ME DEN UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE SABEN HACER!

Blaine miró al resto de los chicos y chicas que daban la audición, todos se miraron nerviosos y se encaminaron a traer las colchonetas y otros implementos para hacer piruetas. Nuevamente Blaine pensó en que Kurt no lo lograría, pero entonces recordó su nota mental.

Todos comenzaron a dar presentaciones, daban sus nombres a la entrenadora luego del salto y su año, la mujer no se molestó en decirles que se fueran a 2 jóvenes que admitieron honestamente que no sabían nada de piruetas. El resto tuvo que hacerlo para luego hacer una larga fila en el último escalón de la galería esperando el resultado. Nuevamente ignoró los abucheos, gritos y silbidos que daban sus "acompañantes" en cada audición.

Blaine sintió unas irresistibles ganas de fumar, pero recordó que no le quedaba cigarrillos. Además que si lo hacía, la entrenadora lo echaría sin más y no podría ver la audición de…ese chico.

Y entonces llegó su turno. Blaine se enderezó hasta poder sentarse derecho, lo miró muy atento, esperando que al correr se cayera, o que se quebrara una uña y saliera corriendo del gimnasio ante eso. Los chicos a su lado comenzaron a silbar, a gritarle que se fuera. Pero no fue así, Kurt se armó de valor, alzó sus manos en señal de que comenzaría, ignorando al igual que Blaine y Sylvester los gritos, y corrió velozmente hasta los cajones, posó sus manos en él y dio una pirueta en el aire. Para luego caer limpiamente en la colchoneta del otro lado…Todos el gimnasio se quedó en silencio un instante. Blaine no podía cerrar su boca, que repentinamente se había abierto sin permiso. ¡Había sido el mejor hasta ahora!

-Kurt Hummel. Tercer año.- dijo el joven, arreglándose el cabello y miró directamente hacia él. Lo supo, porque los futbolistas comenzaron a darle codazos y a guiñarle el ojo de que "el chico nuevo se esta interesando en ti". Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que Kurt la quitó un poco sonrojado. Se acomodó entre las demás chicas a esperar los resultados.

Blaine se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones cuando la entrenadora puso su megáfono para poder decir los nombres de quiénes habían quedado. Salió del gimnasio sin antes lograr escuchar "Kurt Hummel" siendo anunciado por la voz de Sylvester.

* * *

"_Los entrenamientos son todos los días luego de clases hasta las 17.00 hrs. Ya se les ha hecho entrega de sus uniformes que podrán llevar en el colegio y que es obligatorio para entrenar. Por favor sean puntuales a cada ensayo. Las autorizaciones para las presentaciones en los partidos o competiciones deben estar firmadas por el padre o tutor._

_Atte. Entrenadora Sue Sylvester."_

Kurt guardó la nota que la entrenadora les entregó a todos los chicos que habían quedado, en la caja dónde llevaba su uniforme. Finn lo felicitó y se fue sólo a su casa, dijo que aprovecharía que aún tenía tiempo a ir a la casa de un amigo a ver un partido. Se despidieron sin antes que Kurt le agradeciera. Él esta vez si vino en su camioneta, por lo que caminó con más confianza que la vez pasada, guardó el traje en el asiento de copiloto, pero antes de poder ir a abrir la otra puerta se vio interrumpido por un horrible olor a cigarro.

Kurt se puso a toser cerrando sus ojos.

-Pensar que te veías más masculino en esas audiciones, eres toda una nena.- dijo Blaine apoyándose en la camioneta con su codo. Kurt paró de toser y lo miró severamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro lado?.- dijo el joven esparciendo el humo con su mano, pero entonces analizó lo que había dicho.- O con tus "amiguitos", vayan a burlarse de otra persona.

-Yo no lo hice.- dijo Blaine tirando su cigarro y lo apagó de un pisotón.- ¿Problema?.- dijo mirándolo con lo ojos entrecerrados.

-N-no.- dijo Kurt dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Ok, entonces…- y Blaine colocó sus manos una a cada lado del rostro de Kurt. El joven no entendió qué pasaba por la mente del otro.

Blaine mostró una sonrisa, sus dientes no estaban dañados por el cigarro, lo cuál le pareció raro a Kurt.

-¿Qué quieres?.- dijo el ojiazul en un acto de valentía.

-Diversión.- dijo acercándose un poco.

-Conmigo no la tendrás, Blaine.- dijo Kurt arrugando su nariz al sentir el olor tabaco.

-Eso crees tú, cariño.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así.- agregó Kurt poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Blaine para que no se acercara más. Pero ya casi no tenía espacio personal, su cabeza estaba rozando la barbilla de Blaine.

-Fuiste estratégico.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- dijo Kurt notando que el chico dejó de oler a cigarro, ahora sentía su perfume mucho más fuerte.

-Las cheerios, te dejarán en la cima de la cadena, ya no te molestarán dulzura.- dijo riendo bajo.

-"Dulzura".- dijo Kurt copiando su voz con sorna.- Te crees mucho tratando de intimidar a la gente o ¿¡Qué!?.- gritó viéndolo a la cara. Y notó que sus ojos mieles lo observaron intrigados…

-Yo no intimido, la gente se aleja de mí.- dijo acercándose un poco más a Kurt hasta el punto que sus frentes chocaron.

Kurt colocó su cabeza más atrás, que no era mucho ya que la camioneta no se lo permitía.

-No soy tu juguete, Anderson.- soltó jadeando Kurt, estaba angustiado y enojado en la posición que se encontraba.

-Uuuuuh….- susurró Blaine tomándole el mentón, se agachó un poco. Kurt aún tenía los ojos cerrados.- Lamento hacer enojar a la bebé.

Kurt abrió sus ojos y lanzó un manotazo, y nuevamente como siempre, Blaine se lo sujetó.

-No creas que no estoy atento a tus movimientos, Kurt.

-Ya déjame ir.- rogó ahora enojado.- Quiero ir a mi casa.

Blaine sonrió y retrocedió. Kurt agradecido pudo dejar que sus músculos se relajaran, pero no quitó su vista del chico. Vio que estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo y entonces se asustó, ¿Qué sacaría?, ¿Alguna bomba apestosa?, ¿Una bomba de agua?, ¿Qué..-

-Toma.- dijo Blaine lanzando algo que Kurt no pudo distinguir a simple vista, pero que brilló con los rayos de sol. Dejó que la bolsa con su traje de cheerio tambaleara en su muñeca y juntó sus manos generando un sonoro aplauso; las abrió con temor… Un anillo.

-¿Un anillo?..- susurró Kurt con un hilo de voz.- Pero, Blai-

-Sólo, tómalo.- dijo para darse vuelta y salir de su rango de vista.

* * *

-Hola hijo.- dijo Burt cuando vio a Kurt entrar a la casa con una bolsa con una gran "WMHS" grabada.- No me digas que…

-Logré entrar.- respondió con una sonrisa. Burt lo abrazó felicitándolo.

-Me enorgullece que lo lograrás, era de esperarse.- dijo tomándolo de los hombros. Kurt no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos brillaran, porque amaba a su papá y agradecía que siempre lo animara en todo.- ¿Vas a comer algo?.- le preguntó apuntando a la cocina.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy algo cansado, prefiero ducharme e ir a dormir.- dijo sacándose su chaqueta. Burt no se negó y lo dejó subir sin preguntar más.

Kurt al llegar a su cuarto se sintió más cómodo aún. Dejó su bolsa y la chaqueta sobre la cama y sacó una toalla al azar y su pijama para darse una rápida ducha. Se sacó la camiseta tirándola en el tiesto de la ropa sucia, pero cuando iba a despojarse de sus pantalones hubo un sonido metálico. Miró el piso creyendo que se le había caído alguna moneda, y entonces lo recordó nuevamente.

-El anillo.- susurró tomándolo. Decidió examinarlo al salir ya limpio y más relajado.

Su pijama de seda se acomodó a su cuerpo dándole más comodidad; se sentó en su escritorio y encendió la lámpara de noche observando como un vendedor de joyas los detalles.

Notó que tenía pequeñas hojas grabadas, en diferentes direcciones, eran de color dorado, mientras que el resto era de plata blanca. A pesar de que Kurt amó el hecho de tener algo quizás tan lindo en sus manos y que le perteneciera, no entendía el por qué Blaine se lo había dado.

Se lo puso en su dedo, sintió el frío del metal contra su piel. Estiró la mano en frente de su cara presenciando lo extraño que se veía…y se sentía. Se la quitó rápidamente al sentir un leve rubor sobre sus pómulos y orejas. No, no podía ponérselo en la mano. Porque Blaine lo usaría en su contra, lo molestaría, lo atacaría o cómo sea, pero se lo sacaría en cara dejándolo en vergüenza y haciéndolo rabiar.

Pero tampoco quería "no usarlo"… sacó una cadenita de un joyero en otro de sus muebles, dónde sus cremas estaban esparcidas en un orden que él entendía. Pasó el anillo entre ella y se la colocó en el cuello. Se miró al espejo y una sonrisa se acentuó en la comisura de sus labios. Lo escondió entre su camisa del pijama, pretendiendo hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus prendas de vestir.

Y se durmió pensando en que mañana tendría que llegar a McKinley con el uniforme de cheerios contorneando su cuerpo.

* * *

"_¿Quién es?"…" Mira su cabello"…"¿Es un nuevo alumno?"…"Mira cómo camina."…_

Kurt nunca creyó que esos comentarios eran para él. Llevaba el traje de las cheerios, con su bolso colgando del hombro y el collar escondido entre su polera y su piel. Robaba miradas de todos y cada uno que pasaba a su lado, incluso vio que algunos profesores alzaban las cejas al verlo.

Le llamaba la atención que solo ahora que llevaba un traje de rojo y blanco se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Hey.- escuchó que dijeron a su lado en contra de la puerta de su casillero. La corrió unos centímetros y vio a Blaine apoyado en los otros. Ignorando que lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.- Cheerio.

-Hey, badass.- respondió siguiéndole la corriente y cerrando su casillero cuando ya dejó sus libros en ella, tomando los correspondientes para dirigirse a su clase de economía doméstica.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido?.- dijo siguiéndolo.

-¿A qué se debe tu repentino interés en conversar conmigo?.- respondió a la defensiva.

-¿A qué se debe a que me respondas tan cariñosamente?.- dijo cuando lo alcanzó dejando notar su sonrisa de lado.

Kurt apretó sus labios en una mueca, queriendo borrar esa sonrisa de una vez.

-Ouu te hice enfadar.- dijo Blaine en un tono burlón y rió cuando Kurt le tiró el bolso encima.

"_¿Anderson?"…"¿Ese chico conoce a Anderson?"…" De seguro lo esta amenazando para algo"…_

-¿No te aburren?.- le preguntó a Blaine mirando de reojo a los estudiantes.

Blaine los miró y se encogió de hombros.- Ignorar se hizo costumbre.- dijo mirando a Kurt ahora.- Me iré si quieres, para que no digan cosas de ti.

-Creí que ignorar era parte de ti.- dijo Kurt sonriendo de lado mientras ambos doblaban por el pasillo.

Blaine se rió silenciosamente.

-Claro.- susurró.- Por supuesto.- dijo frotando su cara y suspirando.- Por lo que veo estas robando miradas de todo McKinley. Harás que varios chicos comiencen a dudar de su sexualidad.

Los pómulos de Kurt se tornaron color rosado suave, mirando hacía el piso. Y Blaine no perdió aquél detalle.

-No digas tonterías.- dijo cubriéndose la cara con su antemano.

-¿Tonterías?.- dijo alzando una ceja.- Mira a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta, cariño.

Kurt lo hizo, tímidamente, demorándose quizás un centímetro por segundo. Varias chicas lo miraban escondiéndose tras sus cuadernos y carpetas; y hombres que miraban de reojo…

-Deben de estar planeando en qué ángulo mi cabello quedaría mejor peinado con un slushie.- admitió Kurt tomando el tirante de su bolso con ambas manos.

Blaine guardó silencio y su sonrisa se borró lentamente.

-No digas eso.- dijo desordenándole levemente el cabello para tomar otra dirección. Kurt se quedó quieto en frente de su salón correspondiente unos minutos demás, mirando a Blaine marcharse entre la multitud.

"_¿Ves?, ya lo amenazó. Ahora no tiene escapatoria"…_

Kurt miró asesinamente al chico que lo dijo logrando que se escondiera entre sus hombros. Pero luego volteó y entró a su salón. Sin percatarse que, nuevamente, robaba más de una mirada.

* * *

-¿¡CREEN QUE ELONGAR ES DURO!?. TRATEN PASAR MEDIA HORA SIN PESTAÑEAR ESO ES DURO.- gritó la entrenadora Sylvester por su megáfono a todos los integrantes de las cheerios.

-¿Santana eso es difícil?.- escuchó Kurt que la misma chica rubia del otro día le preguntaba a Santana. Mientras la ayudaba a elongar empujando su espalda.

-Apuesto a que sí.- le respondió la chica con un tanto de esfuerzo mientras tocaba la punta de sus pies.

Kurt sonrió levemente por la inocencia de la joven. De pronto la chica lo miró.

-¿Quieres que te ayude unicornio?.- preguntó la chica acercándose a él por la espalda.- Puedo ayudarte a elongar.

Kurt miró a Santana rápidamente, vio que la chica sonreía para luego reir levemente y cambiar a su otro pie. El castaño asintió y Brittany lo ayudó empujando de a poco su espalda.

De la nada escucharon un pito.

Kurt miró hacia al lado.

-Vienen los astronautas.- dijo Britt enderezándose.

-¿Quiénes?.- preguntó Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

-Los futbolistas – le aclaró Santana juntando sus piernas y tomándose los talones.

Kurt observó nuevamente y vio a los chicos entrar al campo, Finn apenas lo vio lo saludó con una sonrisa. Kurt asintió en manera de saludo sonriendo de igual manera, vio que Sam también lo hizo y él respondió saludando con su mano tímidamente. Y entonces apareció Blaine.

No es que a Kurt le importara. No.

No es que no estuviera usando sus piercings como en cada práctica, no es que esos pantalones blancos se ajustaban a sus piernas y no es que su casco estaba a punto de capturar sus rizos en unos segundos…

-¡PORCELANA PONE ATENCIÓN!.- escuchó que le gritaron en el oído con el megáfono lo cual lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Si entrenadora.- respondió jadeando por el susto, pero logrando escuchar la leve risa de Blaine a pesar de la distancia.

* * *

-_"¿Que Anderson lanzó un gato al techo de una señora, sólo por que ella lo había mirado despectivamente?.- _susurró una chica a unos cuántos casilleros de Kurt. Esta vez era otra persona.

-_"Sí, y cuándo la señora lo vio y prometió llamar a la policía; Blaine se le acercó amenzandola de tal manera que los vecinos tuvieron que avisar y se escapó antes de que lo atraparan"._

Tercer día.

Tercer día desde que comenzó con las cheerios y los rumores subían y aumentaban con furor.

¿Acaso nadie tiene algo más importante de qué hablar?

Inconscientemente acarició el anillo que llevaba colgando en su cuello. Y ese pensamiento se repitió. No conocía a Blaine, pero sabía que no haría algo así…

Lo empujaron contra el casillero, gimió de dolor debido a que se apretó los dedos con la bisagra.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¿El Homo se volvió Cheerio?.- dijo un futbolista acercándose.

Kurt tragó sonoramente acariciando su mano adolorida y algo roja.

Otro chico se apoyó al otro lado del camino cuando Kurt trató de esquivar al primero.

-¿Quieres correr?, lo siento, pero ser Cheerio no te salvará por ahora.

Kurt no entendía.

-¿Qué hice?.- susurró tembloroso.

-Oh no te hagas el inocente.- dijo el otro chico mirándolo.- Sabemos que quisiste hacer un sabotaje contra el equipo el partido pasado.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó incrédulo aprentado sus dientes.- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque sabemos que Anderson te amenazó y nos observaste en tu práctica de cheerios para poder saber nuestras técnicas y decírselas al equipo con el que competiremos esta semana.

Kurt negó con la cabeza con la boca abierta.

-¡Yo no hice algo así!.- exclamó mirándolos a ambos.- ¿Por qué querría algo así?, es por el bien de la escuela. Es un trofeo y un rango al que podrán subir y-

-No homo, no intentes negar lo obvio.- dijo el segundo chico acorralándolo.- Ya lo escuchamos.

Kurt se hartó. O sea ya estaba más que harto, pero explotó. Detonó como una bomba.

-¡Ustedes y sus estúpidos rumores!.- dijo enfrentando a ambos.

Blaine iba doblando la esquina.

-¡Por qué mejor no se dedican a tener una estúpida vida, a tener que estar husmeado e inventando idioteces de las demás personas!.- les gritó con la cara roja y la mandibula tensa.- ¡Bastante maduro de su parte!.- dijo en tono sarcástico paseándose entre ellos hasta quedar al medio del pasillo.

Todos lo miraban en silencio.- ¿¡No creen que es infantil de su parte hacer eso!?. ¡Llegué acá hace menos de dos semanas!.- exclamó estirando dos dedos de sus manos.- ¡Dos!, ¡Y maldita sea, me tienen harto!.- gritó para salir por la puerta que daba a los comedores al aire libre echando humo por las orejas.

Caminó a pasos firmes y de hecho algo robóticos por la furia que lo consumía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con rabia y chasconeándose variadas veces hasta que llegó a la galería, tiró su bolso y estiró sus manos al aire gritando como si lo estuvieran matando.

-¡IDIOTAS!

Unas cuantas palomas volaron y Kurt respiró agitado, se dio media vuelta y golpeó uno de los escalones y ahora gritó de dolor, pero menos fuerte. Se sentó en el escalón sobándose el pie con la delgada zapatilla puesta.

-Elige, o te quedas afónico o sin un pie.- dijo Blaine aparecieron por una de las esquinas.

Kurt se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Escuchaste?

-Tienes suerte si es que no escucharon de aquí a 2 manzanas.- dijo alzando sus hombros.

Kurt se tomó ambas mejillas con las manos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?, fue genial.- dijo Blaine riendo mientras se acercaba al lado de Kurt.

Kurt lo miró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Crees eso?

-¡Claro que sí!.- exclamó riendo.- Hubieras visto con la cara que quedaron, apuesto a que ahora te tendrán miedo.- dijo entre risas, limpiándose las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Me tenían harto.- dijo Kurt.- He escuchado sus rumores desde hace 3 días y no paraban. Que "Anderson esto", "Anderson aquello" y ahora salen con que quiero sabotear al equipo.- agregó sin respirar entre frases.

-¿Los enfrentaste porque hablaban de mí?.- preguntó Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kurt se quedó en silencio bajando la vista. Porque no se había dado cuenta de eso, no entendía tampoco por qué había nombrado a Blaine en su explicación de los hechos, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el moreno habló.

-Gracias, Kurt.

Kurt alzó la vista y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Blaine, le dedicaba una sonrisa genuina, una que hacía que sus ojos se entrecerraran y, se atrevía a decir, que brillaban. Sus labios levemente curvados hacia arriba, agregando que su cabeza estaba algo ladeada y…creyó que su corazón estaba andando un poco más deprisa.

-De nada.- soltó sin aliento.

Se quedaron compartiendo miradas unos segundos, que no fueron incómodos, y ninguno hizo algún movimiento

-Déjame ver tu pie.- dijo Blaine de pronto aclarándose la garganta y extendiendo su mano a la extremidad de Kurt.

-No hace falta, creo que ya esta bien.- dijo mirándolo.

Blaine no insistió y lo tomó, Kurt quedó recostado en el escalón por el impulso, apoyado en sus codos.

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó tratando de zafarse.-

-Ssssh.- dijo sacándole el zapato logrando examinar su pie.- Te hiciste un moratón.

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró su pie. La punta de sus dedos estaban de ligero color morado.

-¿Tan fuerte golpeé?.- dijo acercándose.

Blaine en secreto, y

* * *

en silencio observó el rostro de Kurt debido a la cercanía. La forma en sus pestañas de un color café claro, casi cobrizas y prácticamente doradas revoloteaban sobre sus mejillas. Su ojos que por primera vez lograba distinguir con exactitud todos y cada uno de sus colores. Su labios tan rosados y suaves. No pudo evitar sonreir cuando Kurt dejó lengua entre ellos en una mueca al tocar sus dedos y sentir una leve punzada de dolor.

-Soy tan bruto.- articularon esos labios y no perdió detalle de sus movimientos.

-Eres lindo.- soltó sin pensar y casi sin temor.

Kurt lo miró levemente y se sonrojó bajo esa mirada tan profunda.

-Na-nada de eso- dijo algo nervioso y volvió a colocarse el zapato.

Blaine sonrió nuevamente, se puso de pie y se estiró.

-Créeme, no suelo mentir.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kurt poniéndose de pie también.

-Porque o sino me crecerá la nariz.- agregó acercándose y dejando fugazmente un beso sobre la nariz de Kurt.

El castaño se sonrojó de inmediato, sus mejillas se colorearon rosado fuerte y le lanzó un golpe a Blaine. Éste lo esquivó riéndose.

-¡Ven acá!.- gritó Kurt persiguiéndolo mientras corría escaleras abajo.

-¡Porcelana no me atrapa!.- canturreó corriendo delante de Kurt mientras el chico alzaba los brazos esperando a que se detuviera y golpearlo con fuerza. Porque… era la primera vez que alguien le decía "lindo"

* * *

_Lamento haberme pasado un día ._.! Pero tuve que hacer unas ligeras modificaciones...Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía y si hay algo que no se entienda DÍGANME POR FAVOR. Yo lo corregiré rápidamente._

_Eso, los quiero montones y cuídense!_

_~Carolice_


	6. ¿Amistad?

Capitulo 6: ¿Amistad?

Había sido un día común, ya terminando los ensayos de las cheerios debían ir a asearse y fue ahí cuando empezaron ciertos problemas…

-Los unicornios como tú no pueden entrar en este camarín.- dijo Brittany tomando ambas manos de Kurt, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén.

Kurt no se oponía a ello, pero a la vez trataba de no dejar que el bolso que llevaba al hombro le molestara.

-Vamos Britt, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a ver la película.- dijo Santana colocando su mano en el hombro de su novia.- Nos vemos, Kurt... Ah, e ignora todo lo que esos idiotas te digan o hagan.- le advirtió antes de entrar de la mano con la joven rubia.

Kurt respiró hondo, sabía que entrar al camarín de hombres se estaba enfrentando a algo fuerte y sí, sabía que podía simplemente irse y asearse en su casa.

Así que sería una prueba, sólo 5 minutos para ver si era necesario tomar las llaves del Navigator y huir.

Suspiró y dio un paso. Ya estaba dentro.

El hecho de que hubieran hombres y hombres sin camisa y un chico gay entre ellos, no hacia más cómodo el ambiente. Se sentía la humedad, los murmullos y las bromas pesadas, pero se limitó a dar vistazos rápidos para ver si había un rincón olvidado en ese lugar.

_-¡Cubranse que llegó Ho-mo!_

Exclamó un chico que pasó frente a él tapándose con una toalla.

_-¡Sylvester ya soltó a sus cheerios gays!_

_-¡Ve al camarín de damas!_

Kurt apretó el bolso que llevaba colgando en su brazo y caminó rápidamente entre ellos, hasta finalmente doblar y "esconderse" tras una larga fila de casilleros rojos. Se apoyó contra ellos e inconscientemente se aferró a su collar, respirando agitado.

Debía irse. Era obvio que debía, pero un golpe interrumpió su gran huida de vuelta. Fue un golpe seco, y era constante, seguido por un leve tintinar de cadenas. Miró al frente para encontrarse con un gran puching ball rojo, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones. Kurt se tensó de miedo, así que, trató de moverse lentamente para poder marcharse...

-_Porcelana_.- dijo la voz imitando a la de Sylvester.- _¡Pon atención y deja de mirar lo sexy que se ve Anderson!_

Kurt soltó su bolso al piso.

-¿Blaine?

Blaine rió fuertemente y no paró de golpear con sus guantes de boxeo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le cuestionó deteniendo la gran bolsa con sus manos para tomar algo de agua de su botella, que estaba apoyada en la banca.

-Ehm...- dijo Kurt agachandose lentamente para recoger su bolso.- Yo... Quería ducharme y..-

-¿Ducharte?.- preguntó Blaine con una toalla descansando sobre sus hombros.- Ha, ¿Entre esos gorilas?.- le volvió a cuestionar incrédulo.

-Bueno...- dijo Kurt mirando como Blaine volvía a golpear la gran bolsa roja.- Eso esperaba.

-Eres tan inocente.- dijo Blaine cambiando el orden de sus pies para seguir golpeando.- Vete a tu casa.- gruñó y Kurt vio como frunció el ceño.- Acá no te dejarán estar tranquilo, deberias saberlo.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Kurt dando un golpe con su pie a la alfombra gris del piso.

-¿Y si lo sabias por qué no te vas?.- preguntó Blaine un poco más alto.- ¿Por qué entraste en primer lugar?.- agregó mirándolo y siguiendo golpeando.

-Quería saber si tan sólo me ignorarían.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Supongo que a ti no te hacen nada.- soltó Kurt cambiando el peso de sus pies.

-Créeme, no les intereso en lo más mínimo.- dijo golpeando más fuerte que las otras veces.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kurt intentando no fijarse en la camiseta blanca, muy traslúcida de Blaine.

-E ahí tu curiosidad nuevamente, cariño.- murmuró entre cambios de posición.

-"Cariño".- canturreó Kurt cruzándose de brazos, y arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos mientras su boca hacia una mueca de molestia.

Blaine rió levemente al escucharlo.

-Vete.- dijo parando de golpear y mirándolo divertido.

-Oh, claro que lo haré, pero no porque tú lo dices.- dijo volteandose y caminando por el pasillo de vuelta.

Kurt caminó lo más rápido que pudo, casi trotando hasta la salida. Pero claro, no podía pasar tan desapercibido.

-_¡Se va Porcelana!_.- exclamó uno poniéndose delante de él.

-_Dime, ¿De qué sabor quieres el granizado hoy?_.- preguntó otro acercándose mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

Kurt inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil aquí?. ¿No podía simplemente irse en paz?.

-Quiero irme.- dijo Kurt tratando de hacerse paso entre ellos, pero lo empujaron haciendo que cayera en los brazos de otro chico que volvió a empujarlo, dejándolo algo desestabilizado.

-_¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

-_¿Te damos miedo Ho-mo?_

Kurt miró las caras de todos esos chicos, quería irse de ahí. _Ahora._

-¡Ustedes no me asustan!.- exclamó mirándolos.- ¡Quiero irme a mi casa, dónde ustedes y su poca tolerancia no están!

Todos lo miraron con odio y furia, comenzaron a acercarse hasta casi rodearlo, entonces ocurrió. La luz se fue.

Kurt jadeó y miró al techo al igual que todos los demás comenzaron a preguntarse qué ocurría.

El castaño sintió una mano que lo rodeó por la cintura, la puerta de salida se abrió y cerró rápidamente, empujó a su "captor" ya estando fuera. Vio a un Blaine cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza, la sonrisa de lado y la ceja levantada.

-Que te vayas a tu casa.- soltó desordenándole el cabello.

-¡No tenías que hacer eso!.- exclamó Kurt alejando la mano de Blaine de su cabello.

-Claro que sí y lo sabes.- dijo Blaine con aire de suficiencia, haciendo un gesto de abanico con su mano.

Kurt apretó sus labios y dientes algo enfadado.

-No soy una damisela en peligro.- agregó girándose para poder irse en dirección a su casa a darse una ducha _muy_ larga.

Blaine lo miró marcharse para luego encender el interruptor y volver a dar la luz.

* * *

Fue a eso del tiempo libre del otro día, cuando Kurt estaba revisando su teléfono, caminando por el pasillo para llegar al comedor a almorzar con Rachel y Finn. Viendo sí había alguna oferta nueva en Ru-lala; la verdad es que según su propia opinión, sólo habían un par de botas que valía la pena comprar. Chocó con alguien no tan violentamente, fue sólo un empujón.

-Lo siento.- susurró miedoso, creyendo que pudo haber sido con alguno de sus acosadores.

Pudo ver una polera negra, lisa. Alzó la vista un poco más dándose cuenta que _no_ era un estudiante.

-¡Hola!.- exclamó con una sonrisa radiante.

Kurt creyó que estaba en alguna clase de sueño, ¿No era él el hombre del comercial que circulaba por internet?...

-Ho-hola.- tartamudeó mientras el joven le estrechaba la mano amenamente manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?, estoy buscando a alguien.

-Oh...eh.- trató de articular Kurt acariciando su propio brazo avergonzado por la mirada fija en él.- Soy algo nuevo como para conocer muchos nombres...

-Oh, no importa.- le contestó.- Es alguien un poquiiito más bajo que tú, más moreno, ojos pardos, pelo rizado...¡Aaah, y muchos piercings!

Kurt se creó una imágenes mental de quién le describía.

-No me digas que buscas a...

-¿Coop?.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ambos chicos.

-¡Blainie!.- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

Kurt rió al ver como Blaine se veía tan frágil y delgado ante el otro chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Blaine ya tocando el piso.

-Vine a verte.- respondió con el pecho inflado y la permanente sonrisa.

-Podrías haberme esperado en la casa.- farfulló mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí es más divertido.- dijo sonriente.

Kurt se sentía en un ambiente muy familiar, pero aún no podía encontrar la relación entre este joven actor y cantante de comerciales con Blaine.

-Además estaba hablando con este chico.- dijo tomando a Kurt del hombro acercándolo a él.- ¿No se parece a los muñequitos de porcelana?

Las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron rosadas ante eso.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?.- preguntó mirando a Cooper.

-Tómalo como uno.- le contestó guiñándole el ojo.

Kurt le sonrió ligeramente.

De pronto se sintió jalado hacia atrás, no fuerte, parecía más bien como un paso de baile, y luego dos brazos lo rodearon por alrededor de su estómago y la cabeza de Blaine se apoyó en su hombro.

-Mío.- gruñó mirando a Cooper.- Él es mío.- sentenció acercándolo más a él.

Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate si fuera posible con su pálida piel. Se soltó del agarré golpeando a Blaine en su brazo, dando un sonoro manotazo.

-¡Auch!.- exclamó Blaine sobándose el brazo, haciendo un pronunciado puchero.

-¡No soy de nadie!.- exclamó avergonzado Kurt.

Cooper observaba la escena en una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

-Vamos, princesa.- dijo Blaine tomado su mentón.- Tú deseas ser de mi propiedad, admítelo.

-¡Ni en mis pesadillas!.- le gritó Kurt.

-Que adorable eres, hermanito.

¿Hermanito?...

-Ustedes dos son...?

-¡OH!. ¿¡Blaine no le haz dicho?!.- le regañó Cooper melodramáticamente.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decir?.- dijo Blaine mirándolo como si no le importara.

Cooper exageró su mueca y tomó a Blaine frotándole la cabeza, mientras el moreno reclamaba.

-¡Cooper!.- gritó empujándolo ordenándose el cabello.

-Él es mi hermano.- dijo mirando a Kurt.- Mi nombre es Cooper Anderson.

-¿Tú no apareciste en-

Pero Blaine le tapó la boca mirando a todos lados.

-No lo digas.- susurró miedoso.

-Blainie suéltalo.

-Promete que no lo dirás.- le dijo a Kurt.

Kurt frunció el ceño y sacó su lengua.

Blaine apartó su mano, ahora babeada.

-Eeeh, ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?

-Babearte.- repitió sacando la lengua molesto.

Cooper estalló en una carcajada, Blaine lo miró severamente y Kurt, curioso.

-Blaine, ¿Cómo es que eres tan obvio?.- le preguntó desordenandole el pelo cariñosamente. Kurt sonrió, a él le hubiera gustado tener un hermano en varias ocasiones, pero nunca lo tuvo; su madre se fue antes de poder otorgárselo.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Kurt mirando a ambos chicos.

-Adiós.- dijo Cooper abrazándolo, Kurt sintió la mirada de Blaine sobre él.- ¡Realmente espero verte pronto!

-Por supuesto.- le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa alegre.- Fue un honor.

-Dime Cooper, para la próxima vez que nos veamos.- dijo y luego miró a Blaine.- Invítalo a la casa, hace tiempo que no llevas ni a un amigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Blaine...-susurró Cooper cambiando totalmente la mirada, a una que le pareció extraña y seria al castaño.

-No debiste haber venido.- le dijo Blaine fríamente para luego marcharse cabizbajo.

Cooper siguió con la vista a Blaine, junto con una sonrisa nostálgica. Kurt no sabía si solo marcharse o quedarse unos segundos más ahí, fue cuando se iba a atrever a solo dar un paso atrás e irse, cuando el chico se volteó a verlo.

-Cuídalo, por favor.- soltó suplicante.

Kurt debía irse, tenía que ir a almorzar con Finn y Rachel; Blaine a veces se comportaba como un niño mimado, pero aún así él lo ayudaba de todas formas. Así que no se sintió obligado cuando afirmó en un gesto con la cabeza y recibió la sonrisa de agradecimiento de Cooper, de vuelta.

* * *

Rachel era una joven diva en el cuerpo de una chica de 17 años. Algunos creían que su ego y ella no podían caer en la misma habitación, y habían ocasiones que hasta ella misma lo creía. Pero el hecho de que comenzaran las audiciones para el supuesto musical de McKinley le estaba dando una ligera taquicardia en cada fibra de su ser.

-¿Rachel, estas bien?.- preguntó Kurt cuando se sentó con su lonchera del almuerzo frente a ella.

La chica se estaba comiendo las uñas, y cuando iba a comenzar a morder el cabello Finn le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate.- dijo severamente.

La chica suspiró y empujó su cabello ligeramente tras sus hombros.

-Lo siento Kurt.- dijo la joven.- Pero es que…_vaacomenzarelmusicaldeesteañ omá íairseporalgomásbroadwayoalg omásconocidotalvezmásépicoyc larocomoyosoylaniñadivadellu gar,noentiendenmisaspiracionesys ueñosy_…

Kurt fue frunciendo el ceño al ver que Rachel no respiraba y seguía hablando de lo más normal…si eso podía ser normal. Interrogó a Finn con la mirada y en partes agradeció que este nuevo "problema" llegara, para poder sacarse la imágen de los hermanos Anderson de su cabeza.

Finn sacó una pequeña libreta con un lápiz entre los espirales de esta, empezó a escribir con tranquilidad, mientras que Rachel seguía moviendo sus manos y hablando sin parar mirando el techo, y en ocasiones a Kurt que solo atinaba a asentir con una fingida y creíble mirada seria.

El joven le mostró la libreta en su dirección, Kurt pudo leer con tinta azul "_Musical-Club Glee"_

Kurt levantó ligeramente su cabeza y entendió. De seguro acá en McKinley el Glee club era el encargado de esto, en su antiguo colegio se atrevió a participar en las audiciones, aunque fue un desastre, porque fue el único en audicionar.

-…_entoncessilopiensasdeesaform aesmásfácilparamíserlaprotag onistaenvezdequeloseaSantana oBrittanyyaqueBrittanysolose perfeccionaentemasdebaileyas íseríaperfectaparaserelpapel de…_

Kurt tragó un trozo de su ensalada y miraba incrédulo a Rachel quién no paraba de hablar aún, y ni siquiera se ponía roja, comenzó a preguntarse si su amiga sabí riendo levemente haciendo un signo de comillas.

ra un musical.- agregtenedor mientras comleyassolo atinaba a asentir con una fia respirar o era algo genético.

Miró a Finn preocupado, pero el chico solo le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y habló sin sonido _"es normal"_

Kurt no quiso preguntarse qué sería anormal.

-¿_Comprendes?_.- terminó por decir suspirando y tomando un poco de jugo de frutilla.

-¿Cuándo debes audicionar?.- preguntó Kurt haciéndose ver como que la había escuchado todo ese rato.

-Cuando el musical sea BIEN escogido.- dijo la chica apuntando con su tenedor mientras comía de su hamburguesa de soya.

Kurt asintió levemente mientras pensaba. A él le gustaba cantar, pero eso sería unirse al Glee Club, y unirse a ese club sería un riesgo. Aunque si bien sabía, su _status quo_ no podía bajar más de dónde estaba.

-¿Participarás Finn?.- le preguntó al chico, quién comía una papa frita con sus manos.

-Creo, es decir…no lo sé realmente.- admitió luego de un rato.- No creo tener el potencial para un musical.- agregó riendo levemente haciendo un signo de comillas.- Intentaré, pero si no quedo no me voy a desilusionar.

-Ya veo.- dijo Kurt algo orgulloso de ver el estado optimista de su amigo.

-¿Tú no te atreves?.- preguntó Rachel mirando a Kurt algo entusiasmada.

El chico sintió algo extraño en el pecho y su estómago se revolvió.

-N-no, yo no podría.- dijo tomando un poco de agua mineral.

-Nunca te he escuchado cantar, ve una vez.- dijo Rachel sonriendo.- Cuando este listo el musical te lo haré saber, ¿Sí, sí, síiiiii?.- decía pestañeando repetitivamente.

Kurt suspiró, él sabía cantar, obvio que sí. Pero no quería que el odio masivo de los futbolistas hacia él fuera a estropear todo el trabajo que iban a poner esos chicos si él lograba quedar.

-Has como yo.- dijo Finn.- No pierdes nada.

El castaño lo pensó unos momentos, y reflexionó. ¿Estaba dejando de lado algo que le gusta y que era parte de él, por unos futbolistas?; él no era así. No debía dejarse torcer ni echarse a morir por algo que era.

-Bien.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Házmelo saber apenas se confirme.

Rachel chilló y aplaudió alegre.

-Creo que mis nervios se fueron.- agregó jugando con su cabello y dejándolo libre en un suave golpecito.

Kurt suspiró, ya eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

* * *

Blaine estaba tomando una siesta en el descanso, acostado en las galerías, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo el viento fresco.

Cooper había cometido el error de venir, y además había insinuado de invitar a Kurt a su casa. Él más que nadie sabe que su padre no conoce a nadie de la escuela y luego de que se enterara de que era gay, no vería a ningún "amigo" como tal.

-Lo siento.

Blaine abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la cabeza unos centímetros para encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Por qué no te vas?.- gruñó recostándose de lado, dándole la espalda al escalón más arriba en el que Cooper se sentó.

-Sé que te enfadaste por eso, pero no creí que te…molestaría..-

-Cooper.- dijo sentándose dándole la espalda aún.- Tú más que nadie sabes cómo es papá.- soltó casi gruñendo.- Y me dices que…lo invite.

-Sé que es especial para ti.

-¡No lo es!.- exclamó poniéndose de pie afirmando su cabeza con las manos.- ¡Él no es nada!

-No te voy a obligar a admitirlo, por ello lo siento.

Blaine miró a su hermano con furia, no sentía exactamente rabia hacia él, sino al trato diferente de sus padres con él y Cooper.

-Siempre es así.- farfulló con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cooper bajó la cabeza unos centímetros, se sentía culpable de dejar que todo esto le afectara a Blaine, debía habérselo llevado con él a su casa. Dejarlo ser un niño.

-Blaine..-

-¡Siempre, maldita sea!.- gritó dando un fuerte golpe al gran escalón con los ojos cerrados.- ¡¿Por qué no te vas Cooper?!, ¡Nunca debiste venir!

-Quería saber cómo estabas.

-Tú solo viniste para una de tus audiciones, ¿Por qué simplemente no llamaste?.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nunca te encuentran en la casa.- resopló.

-Tengo celular, ¿Sabías?

-Si siempre pasas cambiando el número, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-Investiga.- murmuró herido.- Soy tu hermano.- soltó con los ojos llorosos.

Cooper se puso de pie nervioso al ver cómo Blaine estaba y estiró una mano para poder acercarlo, pero Blaine se alejó y caminó escaleras abajo.

-Ve a hacer tus comerciales que tanto alegran a papá.- soltó con amargura hasta desaparecer en el campo de fútbol.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a los camarines de hombres, no se molestó en ponerse los guantes de boxeo, se quedó en su camiseta blanca, y golpeó con fuerza sus nudillos contra el pesado cuero rojo. Mientras sus ojos mojaban sus mejillas a cada golpe, tenía rabia, mucha. ¡Porque siempre Cooper no hacía nada contra las injusticias!

Siguió golpeando, seguía con fuerza y sin parar, las simples heridas y los nudillos rosados, pasaron a ser rojos, hasta formarle heridas en cada cambio de ritmo. No quería parar, todo el dolor que sentían sus manos estaban reflejados en lo mal que lo había pasado, gritó en un último golpe en una mezcla de dolor físico y sicológico para luego caer al piso afirmándose de la bolsa roja. Respiraba agitado, y su rostro estaba mojado en sudor y lágrimas, al igual en partes su camiseta; se sentó en el piso acercando las rodillas a su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Se escuchó un golpe metálico seguido por unos pequeñitos hasta quedar en silencio el lugar, Blaine alzó la vista ante ello y se encontró con el color más tranquilizante de su mundo. Era azul, azul profundo…

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Kurt tomando el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos agachado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con la voz rasposa Blaine, corriendo el rostro de sus manos mirando a otro lado.

-Ayer se me quedó mi frasco de spray.- susurró riendo avergonzado.- Vine a ver si estaba.- dijo apuntando el frasco que había causado el sonido metálico de hace unos momentos atrás.

Blaine miró el frasco en un rincón para luego abrazarse un poco más, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Kurt.

-¿Qué…le pasó a tus manos?.- jadeó asombrado acercándose a tocarlas, pero antes de ello, Blaine las levantó y enseñándole las palmas le gritó.

-¡Déjame solo!

-¡Qué orgulloso eres, Blaine!.- gritó Kurt poniéndose de pie para acercarse a un botiquín que estaba colgado en el rincón. Sacó algodón, alcohol y unas vendas. El moreno se quedó callado, y el castaño se sentó en el piso a su lado, obligó a Blaine estirar su brazo hasta él en dos intentos.- ¿Acaso tú sólo puedes ayudarme?.- preguntó mientras comenzaba a untarle el alcohol sobre las heridas de sus nudillos.

Blaine siseó ante el contacto frío.

-No exageres.- dijo Kurt terminando con esa mano pidiéndole la otra en un gesto de quién regaña a un niño que esconde algo tras la espalda.

Blaine negó escondiéndola tras la espalda.

Kurt suspiró y cambió el algodón.

-Si no me la das.- dijo mientras colocaba un poco más del liquido desinfectante.- Averiguaré por qué llorabas y tú no quieres eso.- agregó mirándolo. Y Blaine pudo encontrar ese color azul de nuevo, estaba ahí, en esos ojos tan cristalinos.

Le enseñó la mano mientras se secaba con el antemano el rostro.

-No te toques la cara.- dijo alejando la mano de Blaine.- Estas todo sudado y se te volverá a infectar.

-Ya deja de regañarme.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te pusiste guantes?.- soltó mirándolo de reojo y vio como Blaine suspiraba y bajaba la vista.

Kurt terminó de curarlo para luego sentarse frente a él, y tomar una mano para poder envolverle una de las vendas.

Blaine se quedó callado tratando de no mirarlo, pero se fijaba en su cabello, en sus pestañas, en su piel, en sus ojos, ese color azul, su nariz tan respingada y negaba para si mismo.

-Espero que para un próximo ataque de…algo.- dijo deteniéndose a pensar en alguna palabra.- Vayas a ponerte guantes.

-Sí, mamá.- soltó Blaine gruñendo.

-Hey.- dijo Kurt golpeando levemente en el hombro para que lo mirara.- Soy el bueno aquí.- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia sus manos.

Blaine suspiró sin cambiar de expresión, para luego dejar que le vendara la otra mano.

-Disculpa.- soltó entredientes.

-Esta bien.- dijo Kurt dando vueltas y vueltas sobre los nudillos la blanca tela.- Espero que por lo que sea que estabas haciéndote esto ya se haya evaporado de tu mente.- agregó cuando finalmente ya había finalizado su tarea.- ¡Listo!

Se puso de pie para ir a dejar las cosas al botiquin en su lugar, mientras Blaine se miraba ambas manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

-¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?.- preguntó al ver el excelente trabajo.

-Cuando niño solía caerme en bicicleta.- dijo dirigiéndose a buscar el frasco de spray en el piso.- Mi papá me curaba las rodillas y en ocasiones cuando salía y él no estaba tenía que hacerlo yo.- le explicó jugando con el frasco entre sus manos para luego guardarlo en su bolso.- Creo que agarré práctica.- dijo mirándolo y viendo que Blaine seguía en el piso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para Blaine, ya que Kurt lo miraba fijamente y él estaba en el piso, todo frágil y delicado. Él no quería eso, se puso de pie rápidamente haciendo que Kurt lo siguiera con la vista.

-Déjame solo un momento.- suspiró cansado dándole la espalda.

Kurt sonrió levemente y se acercó hasta él quedando a un paso de distancia.

-Blaine.- murmuró suavemente acariciando su espalda.

-Vete.- gruñó sin rechazar el contacto.

-Ya deja de echarme de este lugar.- soltó riendo levemente.- Blaine.- volvió a insistir en el mismo tono.

Blaine se volteó a punto de regañarlo a que se fuera, pero fue rodeado por los brazos de Kurt, su cabello estaba siendo acariciado, su cabeza estaba perfectamente ubicada en el hombro de él y olía estúpidamente bien.

-Mi mamá me dijo que cuando alguien hacia algo bueno por ti, debes devolvérselo.

-¿Lo haces por una especie de obligación?.- dijo Blaine sin mover sus brazos, dejando que colgaran a su lado.

-Lo hago, porque eres mi amigo, Blaine.

Blaine se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ¿Amigos?, él no tenía de esos. ¿Qué se supone que es un amigo?

-Eres tan molesto…- susurró aferrando sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt, en la suave tela de su sweater.

-En el fondo me tienes cariño.- dijo en su oído y se sonrojó levemente al no recibir respuesta alguna, más que un poco más de agarre en los brazos de Blaine a él.

* * *

_Como cada LUUNEEES (8)_

_He aquí el capitulo nuevo, ok algunas cosillas!_

_1.- OMG, amé sus reviews, en serio, me dan mucha risa algunos y me llenan realmente a seguir con esto. _

_2.- Los quiero un montón._

_3.- Probablemente empiece a actualizar otro día de la semana, debido a la alta demanda de cap nuevo (?) jaja, puede que sea el jueves o el viernes. No aseguro nada..._

_4.- Si ustedes quieren spoilers...LES DARÉ SPOILERS x'D Pero deberás ser así: Ustedes me dejan una pregunta que quieran saber, mm por ejemplo.. ¿Cuál era el colegio pasado de Kurt? y yo se los respondo en esta "sección" y yo soy feliz y ustedes son felices :)_

_5.- Los quiero un montón (ya lo dije verdad?)_

_6.- Que esten muuuy bien :) Cuídense que yo soy nada sin ustedes!_

_~Carolice_


	7. Novios

Capitulo 7: Novios.

Los días pasaron, al igual que los ensayos de las Cheerios. Gracias a la entrenadora Sylvester, la mayoría de las porristas, excepto Brittany y en ocasiones Santana –las cuales se encariñaron con Kurt- y los futbolistas, llamaban al castaño "Porcelana".

No se molestaba, no realmente. Supuso que habían peores apodos que ese.

Los días transcurrían normales, si se podía decir, uno que otro granizado, o la aparición de Blaine en el momento menos esperado; como esa vez que en frente de él, lo sorprendió al salir de su Navigator, colgado de cabeza de un árbol; terminó por alejarse gritándole que parecía un estúpido mono mientras Blaine se reía sin parar.

Fue un día soleado y con bastante grados de calor, cuando se encontró con Rachel, quién estaba con Finn extrañamente...discutiendo.

-No Finn.- reclamaba la joven.- No quiero quedarme esperándote 2 horas sola.

-No puedo llevarte.- le respondió el más grande.- La entrenadora es muy amable, pero estarán todos los jugadores y no quiero que te estén molestando.

Rachel iba a argumentar en contra cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kurt sobre ella.

-Perfecto. Kurt ven aquí.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El joven avanzó con el traje de cheerios contorneando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- susurró extrañado al oído de Rachel.

La joven pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se aclaró la garganta.

-Finn.- dijo apuntando al chico en frente. Él asintió y estiró los dedos libres alrededor de uno de los mangos de la mochila en forma de saludo. - Tiene entrenamiento hoy, por eso del partido y quedamos en salir al cine 2 horas más tarde, gracias a que su mamá se ganó 3 entradas. Mi opción era esperarlo allá debido a que mis padres van a salir con una de mis tías a un Spa. Peeero...- agregó alzando uno de sus dedos.- No quiere eso, porque cree que los jugadores me van a molestar. Yyyyy... Yo no quiero esperarlo sola.- dijo alzando ambas manos.

-Por favor Rachel, no quiero que te digan algo malo. Sólo trató de protegerte.

-Pero, ¿Y qué no es más peligroso que te espere sola en mi casa?

Finn suspiró resignado y frustrado.

-¿Qué opinas Kurt?.- le cuestionó la morena.

Kurt creía que Finn tenía toda la razón, la insultarían y le harían un muñeco vudú...o unos cuantos. Y si se quedaba en su casa, aunque sonara exagerado si había más riesgos, pero no quería estar en contra de Finn ni decepcionar la confianza de Rachel.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si te quedas en mi casa?.- soltó Kurt.

Rachel abrió la boca y luego torció sus labios hacia abajo asintiendo convencida de que era una buena idea. Finn sonrió alegre de que Rachel no insistiría.

-Eso es.- dijo aprobándolo.- Te quedas con Kurt en su casa y.. Luego voy a buscarte con mi mamá en su auto.

Rachel asintió en aprobación y Kurt le dio su dirección a Finn.

-¡Gracias, gracias!.- dijo Rachel abrazándolo y el joven sonrió con la cabeza en su hombro.

-De nada.- susurró en su oído.

Finn se fue al salón que le correspondía clases y Kurt con Rachel se quedaron ahí unos segundos, mientras la joven comenzó a revisar su mochila, el castaño sacaba el cuaderno correspondiente a la clase de Mr. Schue.

-¡Ay no!.- exclamó la joven mirándolo. Y sacó un pastelito con crema de una bolsa en su mochila.- Fui a comprar en una tienda esta mañana. Esto se hace con huevos, yo soy vegana, ¡Se tuvieron que haber equivocado!.- término por decir con un puchero.- Te lo doy. Tómalo como agradecimiento.

Kurt pestañeó sorprendido y lo tomó en sus manos para luego guardarlo en su bolso.

* * *

Salió de la clase despidiéndose de Rachel, quién dijo que se verían al final del día. Kurt tenía las dos horas libres, por lo que podía ir al entrenamiento antes y así marcharse más temprano con Rachel a su casa.

-Hey tú.- dijo Blaine apareciendo a su lado.

Kurt saltó al verlo y casi se le cae la mochila del susto.

-¡Ya te dije que no te aparecieras así!

-Bueno no aparecí colgando.- dijo Blaine sin quitarle los ojos de encima, recordando la anécdota del árbol y el Navigator.

-Porque aquí dentro no puedes, pero lo harías.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

Blaine asintió más para sí mismo en aprobación, con una mueca y la mano en su barbilla.

Kurt dio una nueva mascada a su pastel cuando escuchó una leve risa proveniente de Blaine, lo miró extrañado abriendo un tanto más sus ojos azules.

Se fijó en que Blaine miraba directamente al costado de su boca, lo que le provocó una ligera descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué...?.- murmuró al rato de sentir su mirada sobre él.

-Es que... A ver, déjame.- dijo tomando a Kurt del hombro haciendo que parara y limpió un poco de la crema que quedó en la boca del ojiazul. El roce de la yema de su dedo contra su labio inferior fue rápido y suave. Eso no evitó que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Blaine sonrió y lamió de su propio dedo el merengue, sin quitar sus ojos mieles de las mejillas sonrosadas de su acompañante.

-Ya esta.- murmuró soltando a Kurt. El ojiazul se llevó una mano a su rostro ya más que rosado y se alejó prácticamente huyendo.

A Blaine no se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro, se acomodó un mechón de pelo sobre su frente, en un movimiento rápido y leve con su cabeza para así marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una de mis latas de spray.- dijo Kurt quitándole la lata a Rachel suavemente, para luego dejarla en el asiento trasero.- Se me tuvo que haber caído nuevamente.

-¿Nuevamente?.- preguntó la morena pasando el cinturón de seguridad frente a su pecho.

-Larga historia.- admitió suspirando mientras ponía la reversa y salía del estacionamiento.-¿Qué tal tu última clase?.- le preguntó ya en la calle dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Un tanto…agitada.- admitió dejando su bolso a sus pies.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Es que…ok, estábamos en el salón.- dijo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos, como si se mostrara sus palmas a sí misma.- Y de la nada la puerta se abrió, y entró Blaine.

-¿Blaine?.- preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, Blaine. ¡Kurt, mira el camino!.- exclamó apuntando la calle frente a ellos.- Bien, entonces, entró y estábamos en examen, la maestra le regañó por llegar tarde y de todas formas rindió la prueba.

-¿Y qué fue lo "agitado"?.- dijo haciendo comillas con la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de cambios.

-¿Que qué fue lo agitado?.- preguntó incrédula.- ¡Llegó atrasado, y sacó la máxima calificación de todas formas!.- exclamó bajando la ventana unos centímetros.

Kurt alzó sus cejas en sorpresa, nunca se había preguntado cómo le iba a Blaine en sus materias…aunque ni siquiera podían hablar como personas normales. Kurt lavaba la camiseta de Blaine, y ese era el único tiempo-como cinco minutos- dónde hablaban, claro que la mayoría del tiempo eran bromas irónicas e intercambios de "¡Déjame en paz!" y "¡Blaine, eres tan infantil!".

-Vaya.- logró susurrar mientras doblaba la esquina a los segundos después.

-¿Y qué tal el ensayo de las cheerios?.- preguntó la joven mirándolo.

-Normal, por ahora estuvimos practicando unas piruetas con Santana, y Brittany les enseñó a las demás algo llamado "Hairography".

-He oído de eso.- dijo la joven asintiendo con una sonrisa.- Es muy útil para distraer a los ojos del público.

-La mayoría de las chicas parecía que tuvieran un ataque de nervios, con el pelo en todas direcciones y cabezas mareadas.- dijo enseñando sus dientes apretadamente y negando.

Rachel rió alegremente ante el comentario y empezó a mirar las casas a su alrededor.

-¿Por aquí vives?.

-Sí, por lo general es bastante tranquilo.- dijo empezando a desacelerar.- Aquí es.- dijo frenando a una casa de color verde agua y de dos pisos.

-Es muy amplia.- admitió mirando hacia arriba al bajarse del auto y colgándose su bolso al hombro.

-Mi papá debió haber llegado.- dijo Kurt mirando su reloj.- Podemos ver una película o comer algo.- sugirió dirigiéndose con Rachel a su casa.

-Sería genial.- dijo Rachel entrando detrás de Kurt a la casa.

El sonido del comentarista deportivo se escuchaba desde el pasillo, hasta la puerta Rachel miró desde dónde provenía el sonido, solo alcanzando a divisar una mano que sostenía una cerveza.

Kurt caminó hasta llegar al frente de Burt.

-¿Cuántas cervezas llevas?.- preguntó con las manos en sus caderas y una mirada reprobatoria.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día en el colegio?.- preguntó ignorando las palabras de Kurt.

-Papá..- insistió inclinando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca con su boca.

-Sólo una, sabes que te hago caso.- dijo alzando la botella, con una sonrisa.

Kurt le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo. Rachel hizo entrada al living con su típica sonrisa.

-Papá ella es Rachel, una amiga.- dijo mientras Rachel asentía con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Un gusto sr. Hummel.

Burt le sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

-Se quedará un rato, su novio la vendrá a buscar luego.- le explicó a su papá gesticulando con sus manos.

-Esta bien, si quieren pueden comer algo. Pasé al supermercado luego del trabajo.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Rachel siguiendo a Kurt en la cocina.

Luego de que Kurt preparara su "famosa" ensalada para Rachel, subieron a su habitación conversando e intercambiando algunas bromas. Todo el parloteo se silenció cuando la joven entró al cuarto.

-¡Wow, tienes una cama de 2 plazas para ti solo!.- exclamó la chica dejando la fuente con las verduras sobre el escritorio y lanzándose sobre ésta.

-Sí.- contestó riendo Kurt mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.- Llámalo "Las ventajas de ser hijo único"

-Te entiendo totalmente.- dijo la joven incorporándose, quedando apoyada solo por los codos.- Mis papás me miman mucho, de hecho hay veces que debo "frenarlos".- admitió mirando el resto de la habitación.

Kurt la escuchó atentamente mientras encendía su computador y buscaba algunos CD's en el cajón del escritorio.

-¿Qué películas tienes?.- le preguntó la joven acercándose y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

-La verdad es que la mayoría son musicales..- admitió Kurt revisando los títulos a medida que Rachel los pasaba desde encima hasta el final del montón en sus manos.

-Hace tiempo que no veo Moulin Rouge.- dijo obviamente escogiéndola.

-Entonces será Moulin Rouge.- sonrió Kurt colocando el CD mientras ambos se acomodaban entre los cojines y la suavidad de la cama del ojiazul.

La película transcurrió en variadas criticas por las jóvenes mentes de diva de ambos; Rachel admitió que la ensalada fue exquisita y que encantada aprendería la receta si él le enseñaba. La joven tarareó las melodías, y se sorprendió por encontrar a un amigo con tantos gustos en común.

-¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Kurt?.- dijo la chica acostada sobre su espalda, con las manos en su regazo y ambas piernas colgando. Observando a Kurt dejar el computador sobre la mesa.

-¿Sueños?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Ya sabes.- murmuró haciendo un ademán con su mano formando pequeños círculos.- Ambiciones, metas luego del colegio..- terminó por decir mirando el techo.

-Bueno…- dijo Kurt acostándose sobre su cama al lado de la chica paralelamente, también dejando sus piernas colgando.- …Hay veces que, creo que no se cumplirán, pero…me encantaría ser algo así como un actor y cantante…Ya sabes, Broadway…New York, la ciudad de…

-Las oportunidades.- terminaron diciendo al unísono en un suspiro.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo la joven arreglando un mechón de pelo que esa sobre su frente.- ¿No haz oído sobre NYADA?

-Sólo un poco.- farfulló Kurt escondiendo un folleto que estaba en su mesita de noche bajo la cama.

-Planeo ir ahí.- dijo Rachel dándose vuelta quedando recostada sobre su estómago.- Realmente lo espero.- agregó en una sonrisa.

Kurt le sonrió de vuelta y lo apoyó totalmente. "Los sueños son sueños si alguien lo sueña", dice por ahí…

El sonido de una bocina los distrajo a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-Debe ser Finn.- dijo Rachel incorporándose.

Kurt se acercó a la ventana y vio un auto, conducido por una mujer y el asiento de copiloto, Finn.

-Sí, es él.

Bajaron conversando y despidiéndose, Burt, quién había abierto la puerta se había quedado quieto en el marco y parecía algo paralizado.

-¿Papá?.- preguntó Kurt un tanto preocupado y logró ver frente a él una mujer un poco más baja, de cabello corto, de aspecto amable y al parecer la madre de Finn.

-Hola…-logró susurrar la mujer mientras observaba a Burt directo a los ojos.

-Ho-hola.- contestó Burt, quién rápidamente se sacó la gorra y la estrujó en sus manos nervioso.

Kurt se sorprendió totalmente, esto era una señal de…

-¿Ves lo que yo veo?.- susurró Rachel a su oído.

Kurt la miró y asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto estaba pasando, y con la madre de Finn, en su propia casa. Su padre había caído a primera vista.

* * *

-Te ves distinto, cariño.- dijo Blaine apareciendo frente a Kurt cuando el chico había cerrado su casillero.

Kurt suspiró cansado. Aún así, cuando lo había ayudado la semana pasada con sus nudillos dañados, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-¿Podrías ir a otro lado, a molestar a otra persona?.- dijo alzando las cejas con una mirada reprobatoria.

-No.- contestó sonriendo y pestañeando repetidas veces.- Sólo tú eres interesante aquí.- agregó alzándose de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa.

El castaño abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró tragando saliva.

-No permitiré que quites mi estado de ánimo.- contestó Kurt esquivándolo y moviendo sus caderas con el traje de cheerios puesto.

-¿Estado de ánimo?.- le interrogó siguiéndolo, y rió por lo bajo cuando Kurt rodeó los ojos caminando a su lado.

-Sí.- le informó Kurt.- Estoy muy feliz.

-Con esa frente toda arrugada no se nota.- comentó Blaine al aire y Kurt lo golpeó con sus cuadernos aprovechando que tenías sus brazos alzados sobre su cabeza como si tomara sol.- Y también un carácter de "aquellos".- farfulló colocando sus manos en la boca del estómago.

-Estoy feliz. Muy feliz.- reiteró Kurt acelerando el paso.

-Ok, no preguntaré por qué.- dijo Blaine pasando la mano distraídamente por sus cabellos ondulados.

-Hasta que vas aprendiendo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo falsamente para luego dejar caer la expresión en una mueca de desagrado.

Blaine hizo un notorio puchero y siguió caminando.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de juntarte conmigo.- le dijo Blaine.- La gente se esta alejando.- opinó viendo como los estudiantes se abrían paso ante ellos.

Pero eso era lo que Blaine provocaba, la mayoría se escondía tras sus libros, miraba a otro lado o comenzaba a murmurar.

-Ya dije que no me importan los rumores acerca de ti.- sentenció Kurt doblando la esquina con un sutil movimiento de caderas.- Menos me van a importar los que se generen sobre mi.

Blaine guardó silencio unos segundos para luego soltar sin pensar.

-¿Qué pasa si se generan rumores sobre nosotros?

-¿Qué no es lo que acabo de decir?.- preguntó Kurt en respuesta mirándolo con el ceño de extrañeza en su rostro, finalmente resignándose a que Blaine no se iría.

-No me refiero a individual.

Los labios se abrieron en sorpresa. Estaba tratando de decir, que había un "nosotros" entre ellos.

-Espera…- susurró alzando una mano deteniéndolos.- Somos amigos.- soltó sin aliento.

-Eso dices.- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Pero…tú te refieres a… "otra clase de rumores"

-No te entiendo.- canturreó Blaine con burla disfrutando ver a Kurt rabiar.

-Ya sabes.- dijo con los dientes apretados.- A ser una…- agregó haciendo gestos con las manos como si estuviera recogiendo hilo.

-¿Una?...- agregó sonriendo e inclinándose un poco.

-¡Blaine, ya sabes lo que estoy tratando de decirte!.- exclamó abrumado logrando que algunos rostros se fijaran en ellos unos segundos demás.

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres.- dijo Blaine con voz calmada, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo.

-¿Entonces, por qué me tratas así?.- preguntó Kurt un tanto angustiado.

-Me gusta verte sonrojado.- dijo Blaine fijando su vista sobre las mejillas del ojiazul, quién rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos ocultando su vergüenza, pero no la temperatura que subía y subía.

-Ya qué…- soltó Kurt a los segundos, resignado de que el color rosado no saldría de sus pómulos por un rato.- Es imposible que la gente crea eso de nosotros.- susurró acomodando su bolso sobre el hombro.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Blaine en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

-¿Lo crees tú?.- preguntó Kurt al aire, mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa extrañamente nostálgica y marchándose al salón que le correspondía.

* * *

-Sr. Anderson, ¿Puede pasar al pizarrón?

-¿A qué?.- preguntó Blaine con voz adormilada. La verdad es que no tenía sueño, pero se la había pasado toda la primera hora de clases con el rostro de Kurt grabado en su mente, ¿Qué significaba esa mirada y la frase que dijo?

-A hacer el ejercicio, sr. Anderson.- le contestó el profesor de matemática, un hombre calvo, usaba lentes, era robusto, algo bajito, que siempre llevaba un pañuelo en la solapa de su chaqueta y solía pasarlo nervioso por su rostro. En aquellas ocasiones se ponía muy colorado y comenzaba a transpirar.

-¿Qué página es?.- preguntó Blaine a su compañero de asiento, quién inmediatamente le mostró el libro con manos temblorosas indicándole el ejercicio de álgebra.

Blaine se levantó de su puesto, caminando con lentitud, en una forma de molestar y poner más nervioso aún al profesor, quién ya comenzaba a pasar el pañuelo por su rostro. Anotó el ejercicio en la pizarra y comenzó a resolverlo.

El sonido del plumón pasando por la superficie de la pizarra rechinaba por el salón; todos se dieron cuenta que lo hacia apropósito, a eso de unos 2 minutos estaba resuelto. Y para sorpresa del resto, estaba correcto.

-¿Me calificará?.- preguntó Blaine cerrando el libro y pasándole el plumón al profesor.

El hombre acomodándose los lentes y pasando por tercera vez el pañuelo por sus rojas mejillas le contestó.

-Es solo un ejercicio, sr. Anderson.

-¿Entonces por qué tenía que hacerlo?.- preguntó Blaine con suficiencia dejando el libro en una mesa al azar.

-Para aprender.- le dijo el hombre acercándose a su escritorio.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de aquí?.- cuestionó Blaine arreglándose la chaqueta.

-Detención es el único lugar dónde ir, si esta en esa actitud.- le dijo el profesor severamente.

-Bien, pero ponga algo más importante. Que maté a alguien, o que comencé a disparar con una escopeta por el salón.- dijo Blaine mientras el hombre escribía en las papeletas de castigo.

El profesor resopló, y en un último acomodo de lentes, le entregó la hoja amarilla a Blaine, quién salió con la misma lentitud de siempre, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

_~¡Ashisst!~_

Blaine miró por sobre su hombro detrás de él, encontrándose con un cheerio caminando pesadamente, y algo encogido de hombros. Que luego estornudar, ahora tosía.

-¿Princesa?

-Oh no, tú no. Por favor tú no.- dijo Kurt tapándose la boca con el antebrazo para devolverse en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hice ahora?.- preguntó Blaine acercándose a Kurt quién no lo miró y siguió caminando.

-Tienes los ojos rojos.- susurró Blaine cuando alcanzó a ver el rostro del joven.- Te estabas drogando.

Kurt le pegó un manotazo al hombro, mientras el moreno se reía ante la reacción.

-Vamos no te enojes…- dijo alzando los hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tienes clases?.- preguntó Kurt limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo desechable.

-La verdad es que le pedí al maestro que me hiciera salir del salón.- dijo Blaine sacando el papel del bolsillo.- "Por conducta inadecuada dentro de clases".- leyó en voz alta.- _¡Bah!_.- exclamó arrugando el papel y lanzándolo a un bote de basura.

-Muy responsable de tu parte.- opinó Kurt sorbiendo su nariz.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?.

-Tengo el periodo libre, así que fui a preguntarle a la entrenadora si habría algún cambio con los horarios de los entrenamientos, ya que al parecer habrá un partido luego.- se apresuró a explicar Kurt.- Y me ordenó que fuera a enfermaría y no me tomara la molestia de asistir al entrenamiento, para no enfermar a las demás cheerios.

-¿Estas resfriado?.- le preguntó Blaine alzando una ceja.

-Al parecer.- le contestó suspirando, y aclarándose la garganta.- ¿A dónde irás?

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- le preguntó moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-¡No!, es decir, ¡Sí!, aay…quiero decir…- preguntó Kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas, y una extrema vergüenza por su comportamiento.

-Kurt, que yo te ayude, no significa necesariamente que vayamos a parecer una pareja.- le dijo Blaine colocando una mano en su hombro.

Y el ojiazul se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, es decir, el sentimiento que tenía por Blaine era de extrema extrañeza para él. Era su amigo. Él y Blaine eran amigos, y no estaba preparado para nada más por ahora.

Sonrió ante la expresión tranquilizadora del rostro de Blaine y caminaron juntos a la enfermería.

-Ahora, si tú quieres que yo sea tu novio…- dijo Blaine aprovechando su estatura para colocar la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

El castaño volteó la cabeza quedando a unos milímetros de la boca de Blaine, se miraron por unos segundos, quedándose quietos, para que luego Kurt sonriera, girara el rostro de Blaine un poco y así, depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si yo fuera tu novio, ahora estarías siendo contagiado por mis gérmenes.- dijo Kurt riendo tapándose la boca.

Blaine se quedó quieto unos segundos desde que el castaño comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Posó su mano en su mejilla, creyendo aún sentir una suavidad única.

-No me importaría resfriarme contigo.- susurró acercándose nuevamente a él.

* * *

_Hola! Luego de una larga semana, (no sé a mi se me hizo larga), aquí estoy de vuelta!_

_Ok, ahora quiero dar algunas noticias y también responder algunos comentarios :) Así que SIGAN LEYENDO MÁS ABAJO! NO SE LO SALTEN POR FAVOR .!_

_Comenzamos con las dudas y aclaraciones:_

___Sandy peredo: ¿Si Blaine es rico, por qué él lava su ropa?_

___**Mira, como Blaine es un chico bad boy, no le gusta depender de nadie, por ello tiende a alejarse de su hermano y de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Entre ellas lavar su propia ropa :)**  
_

_Yo!: Ok, miren en este fic todos tienen la misma edad, ok? Por ello, Rachel dice que Blaine entró a su salón a rendir el exámen, es porque estan en el mismo grado._

_Ahora con mis agradecimientos:_

_Changuich: Tú eres la persona que me harás llorar con comentarios tan lindos!, no pude ver el video de la canción :(! no carga!, mejor dime el nombre :)! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar!_

_Sandy Peredo: Gracias por comentarme :)! espero que no te de ningún ataque cardiaco!_

_LouDeChanel21: Te contaré que lei tu último comentario a eso de la una de la madrugada, y me puse a reir!. ¿Diosa y mentora?, es un honor significar tanto para ti, tú también significas mucho para mi como mi lectora 3 Te tengo buenas noticias con esto de las actualizaciones, sigue leyendo más abajo :3_

_IrmaDCazula: Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma dicen por ahí (jojo)_

_belll29: Ya se viene, pronto sabremos más de los chicos del Glee Club, don't worry._

_klaine-4-ever-love: Blaine trata de verse frío, pero con Kurt no puede :) _

_KlainerDCbowties: Muchas gracias!, por supuesto que seguiré!_

_**NOTICIAS:**_

_****Ok, creo que esto le agradará a LouDeChanel21 que siempre me pide que actualice :), comenzaré a actualizar los viernes también!. Miren, los lunes siempre, siempre, siempre tendrán un capitulo nuevo, ok?, Mientras que los viernes, sí, tendrán capitulo, pero en el caso en que no alcance a escribirlo lo tendrán el lunes de todas formas. _

_Así que Lunes sagrado, sagrado, sagrado, les tengo el capitulo._

_Gracias por leer esta parte, y tú lector!, sí tú!, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia :) _

_Si ustedes quieren darme ideas, o, "quiero que pase esto", o si tienes alguna duda ponmela en comentarios y yo te la contesto en esta parte!_

_Los quiero MUCHO_

_Cuidense!_

_~Carolice_


	8. Resfriado y compañía

Capitulo 8: "Resfriado y compañía"

Este era el cuarto día que Kurt faltaba a clases. No debería parecer extraño, pero…eran 4 días _seguidos_. Y ningún rastro, pista, huella, o señal de él.

Blaine se paseaba constantemente por los pasillos, se sorprendió a sí mismo quedando observando el locker de Kurt, cómo si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento pasara a ser de otra persona, o si simplemente lo vería y luego desaparecería en un juego vil de su mente.

No quiso preguntarle a Rachel.

De seguro la chica lo mandaría al infierno, y no le diría nada sobre él. Pero por lo que pudo notar, ella también estaba preocupada. La vio buscando con la mirada entre las cheerios al joven, la vio sola esquivando a Finn en ocasiones cuando creyó ver a alguien con el mismo peinado de Kurt, pero se alejaba al ver que no era quién buscaba.

Blaine no podía opinar.

No debía opinar. No era su asunto simplemente.

Fue entonces cuando un día ligeramente nublado, Rachel se le acercó.

Estaba fumando recostado en la galería, admirando las nubes que pasaban lentamente, cuando escuchó pasos metálicos sobre la lata fría y gastada de los grandes escalones.

-Blaine.- dijo la chica, pero comenzó a toser cuando el joven le lanzó el humo al rostro.

-¿Si Berry?.- dijo el chico lanzando el cigarrillo y apagándolo con el pie.- ¿Quieres algo?, creo que Finny no ha llegado aún.

-No vengo a hablar de Finn.- dijo la chica mirándolo decidida a la cara.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-De Kurt.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Blaine volvió a sentarse, tragando y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué con él?.- soltó mirando a otro lado.

-Sé que sabes que ha faltado casi toda la semana.- dijo la joven sentándose a su lado, estirando su falda marrón.- Y estoy preocupada, nadie contesta en su casa. Y las pocas veces que me he logrado comunicar con él ha sido por mensajes.

-¿Qué ha dicho?.- soltó sin pensar Blaine, mirándola.

-Que esta algo enfermo.- dijo sacando su celular y entregándoselo en la sección de mensajería. El chico recordó a Kurt resfriado el viernes pasado, cuando lo acompañó a la enfermería, cuando lo besó en la mejilla…. _"Anderson concéntrate"_ le dictó una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo tan confiada?.- preguntó Blaine antes de tomar el teléfono, como si fuera una bomba explosiva.

-Desde que estoy realmente preocupada por él.- dijo la chica acercando un poco más el teléfono a Blaine.

El joven lo tomó y miró la pantalla.

-Son solo los primeros 10 mensajes.- le indicó la chica abriendo cada uno.

"_-Kurt, ¿Cómo estas?. ¡Faltaste hoy! .- Rachel._

_-Lo siento, ¿Podrías excusarme con la entrenadora?. No me sentí muy bien esta mañana y decidí faltar.- Kurt"_

"_-¿Pero estas bien?. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte a la tarde?.- Rachel_

_-No, te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que necesito dormir. Es todo.- Kurt"_

"_-Kurt. ¡Volviste a faltar!. ¿Realmente estas mejor o te enfermaste grave?.- Rachel._

_-Lo siento Rachel. Creo que es un virus.- Kurt"_

"_-¡Kurt me estas asustando!. ¡Quiero ir a verte!.- Rachel_

_-No quiero enfermarte. Quédate en clases para que luego me prestes los apuntes. Si no te es molestia.- Kurt."_

"_-Claro que no es molestia. Mejórate Kurt __ .- Rachel._

_-Gracias. ¡Lo intentaré!.- Kurt"_

-¿Enfermo?.- preguntó Blaine releyendo los mensajes para luego entregarle el teléfono.

-Eso dice.- dijo la joven guardando el teléfono en su bolso.- El punto es que no quiere que vaya a verlo. Y realmente estoy preocupada. Su papá no ha venido a justificar sus inasistencias y…no sé nada de él.- suspiró resignada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?.- preguntó el joven metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Visítalo.- dijo la chica mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Blaine arrugando la frente.- ¿Por qué yo y no tú?

-Porque mi plan no es que entres por la puerta.

Blaine pestañeó unos segundos aclarando su mente.

-Oo-ok. ¿"Tu plan" en qué consiste, Berry?. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar si no es por la puerta?

-Kurt no te dejará entrar por la puerta. A mí no me da para escalar el árbol al lado de su ventana. Te daré la dirección así que…-

-¡¿Tú quieres que escale un árbol?!.- exclamó Blaine mirándola como si estuviera loca o cómo si tantos musicales le hubieran fallado el cerebro.

-No hagas como si no te importa.- soltó la joven y sonrió satisfecha cuando Blaine no se negó y un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

* * *

Horas después. Cómo a eso de las 5 y cuarto de la tarde, Blaine estaba ubicado frente a la casa de Kurt; tocó el timbre varias veces ignorando el estúpido plan, según él, de Rachel. Pero nadie salió y eso fue extraño.

Blaine suspiró y murmuró "_Debo estar loco"_ para luego comenzar a trepar sin dificultad por el árbol y apoyándose entre las ramas, hasta llegar a la que quedaba en frente de la habitación de Kurt. Agradeció internamente conocer la casa y sus posiciones por dentro, gracias a una explicación extremadamente detallada de Rachel.

Y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba, tan simple y…no, no quería decir "lindo", como siempre. Pero lucía cansado, muy cansado. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos de un color lila suave, sus manos estaban alrededor de su estómago, una ligera capa de sudor sobre su rostro, que se podía ver desde su ángulo, y medio tapado por las sábanas. Usaba unos pantalones de buzo grises y una camiseta sin mangas cuello redondo, de color blanco, una pequeña cadena colgando sobre su cuello hasta esconderse bajo ésta.

Le recordó su ropa para hacer boxeo.

Pero de un momento a otro, Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca arrugando el rostro de malestar, mientras que la otra se envolvía en su estómago. Blaine estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana y ya, pero el castaño se relajó un poco y se volteó al lado contrario de la cama dándole la espalda. La polera estaba un tanto levantada dejando ver un poco de piel. Blaine gruñó al ver esos moretones en su espalda.

Se quedó unos minutos sentando en la rama, observando y contemplando cómo dormía y se retorcía con ambas manos abrazándose a sí mismo con dolor. Fue entonces cuando decidió entrar.

Además había un perro que le ladraba desde abajo.

Abrió la ventana, subiéndola despacio hasta el tope, para luego meter una pierna y luego el resto del cuerpo, para finalizar con la pierna contraria. Kurt no se percató de que Blaine había entrado.

El castaño se limpió la frente y tanteó algo en la cómoda al lado de su cama. Encontró un vaso de agua y se sentó para poder beber un poco, dejándolo sobre la mesa nuevamente, causando un sonido seco.

-Hey.- dijo Blaine acercándose.

Kurt saltó abriendo mucho sus ojos y tapándose con las sábanas, casi cayéndose al piso.

-¿¡CÓMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ!?.- gritó el chico mirándolo.

Blaine apuntó la ventana sin contestar.

-¡TÚ-

Pero Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca nuevamente y salió corriendo al baño que tenía al lado de su cama. Cerró de un portazo. Blaine pudo oír las arcadas y decidió dejarlo tranquilo, para ninguno de los dos sería agradable ver cómo vomita. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y al lado del vaso pudo ver unas pastillas, las tomó y leyó las indicaciones. _"Dolor de cabeza y mareos"_ "_Dolor de estómago. Alivia vomitos, malestares y otros"_ _"Solo tome una y el sueño llegará en cosa de unos minutos luego de ingerirla"._

Ok. Kurt estaba bastante enfermo.

Apenas el joven salió del baño arrastrando sus pies, con el rostro mojado luego de lavárselo y buscando a Blaine. El menor habló.

-Rachel quería saber cómo estabas.- le explicó antes de que le exigiera una explicación.

Kurt se recostó en la cama, tapándose el regazo, mientras dejaba todo su tronco apoyando en el respaldo, fijando la vista en sus propias rodillas.

-No la veo a ella aquí.- dijo el chico débil. Muy débil. Tan débil que su voz estaba algo ronca y sonaba algo temblorosa.

-Dijo que no la dejarías entrar.

-¿Y por ello viniste tú?.- dijo el joven alzando la vista. Y Blaine sintió una punzada al verlo tan mal. Su piel pálida, lucía más blanca si es que era posible. Su ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados, las ojeras de las que se había percatado, sus labios resecos y partidos, y ningún cuidado en específico en su cabello.

-Sí.- dijo el joven seguro de su palabra.

Kurt asintió y nuevamente un malestar en el estómago lo atacó. Pero no era dolor. Tenía hambre.

Su estómago rugió por comida y se avergonzó ligeramente tapándose el rostro.

-No deberías estar aquí.- dijo acostándose de pronto, tapándose hasta el cuello.

Blaine alzó una ceja y se acercó a Kurt.

-¿A no?.- dijo el chico apoyando una mano en la cama y la otra en la frente de Kurt.- ¡Oh Dios, Kurt!.- agregó alejándola asustado.- ¡Estas hirviendo!.- le adivirtió buscando con la vista un termómetro. El castaño notó su acción, cuando se volteó plantándole cara.

-No tengo.- dijo negando.

-¿Qué?.

-Termómetro.- dijo luchando con cerrar o no sus ojos de cansancio y falta de sueño.- No tenemos. Una vez que mi papá se enfermó lo saqué apurado y se cayó…

Blaine suspiró y sacó una pequeña toalla doblada en el escritorio de Kurt. Fue hasta el baño y la mojó, luego la estrujó entre sus manos dejando que las gotas resbalaran por sus dedos. Volviendo a la habitación de Kurt colocándosela sobre la acalorada frente.

Kurt no lo había perdido de vista y se sonrojó tenuemente al sentir tan intensamente su mirada.

-Blaine n-no hace falta.- dijo alzando las manos para sacárselo, pero fue detenido en el acto por las manos de Blaine.

-Ni lo pienses.- dijo volviendo a colocar sus brazos bajo las sábanas.- Además tienes hambre, ¿Haz comido siquiera?.- dijo en tono de regaño sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Kurt miró a otro lado haciendo un gesto con su boca y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Kurt.- insistió Blaine.

-Mi estómago no parece querer contener nada de lo que como.- farfulló.- Además preparé una sopa anoche para no tener que estar levantándome temprano, y-

-Espera.- dijo alzando una mano mostrado su palma.- ¿Tú cocinaste?

-Sí.- dijo Kurt limpiando una gota que corrió desde la toalla en su frente.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Ah…tuvo una reunión por el Congreso y no quise que faltara. Creí que si me veía cocinar, pensaría que mi resfriado había pasado. Pero apenas se fue esta mañana, no pude moverme de aquí…bueno, solo para correr al baño.- dijo acurrucando su cabeza en la almohada.

Blaine suspiró cerrando los ojos, sus dedos se apretaban ligeramente a ambas lados de la nariz, a la altura de los ojos.

-Ok primero. ¿Le mentiste a tu padre?.- preguntó. Y Kurt asintió ligeramente por miedo a que la toalla cayera.- ¿Y tú madre?

De inmediato guardó silencio y desvió la vista. Blaine notó el cambio, y sintió un dejo de culpa.

-Lo siento. No quise tocar un tema delicado.

-Esta bien.- dijo Kurt levemente.- Pasó hace tiempo...

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Cocinaste. ¿Eso fue algo que tu estómago soporte?

Kurt miró el techo unos segundo en varias direcciones pensando.

-Yo creo. Es solo sopa. Y no la hice con condimentos, así que esta muy liviana.

-La calentaré.- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Kurt.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Kurt en un susurró sintiéndose somnoliento.

-No quiero que mueras de inanición aquí.- dijo saliendo para bajar las escaleras, esperando haber recordado el mapa mental que Rachel creó en su mente de esta casa, para así calentar la comida en un microondas, ya que, sabía que no podía provocar un incendio en una casa ajena.

Colocó el plato más un vaso con agua en una bandeja y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no caer. Cuando entró vio a Kurt abrazado a una almohada.

-¿Estas bien?.- dijo el chico sentándose nuevamente en el mismo lugar y dejando la bandeja a su lado.

-Me duele mucho.- susurró con unas lágrimitas picándole los ojos.

Blaine suspiró y se acercó a acomodarle la toalla mojada.

-Tienes hambre.- dijo poniendo la almohada que abrazaba, detrás de él acolchándola y acomodándola para que quedara sentado.

-No.- susurró cerrando los ojos y tapando su rostro.- Me duele, mucho, mucho.- dijo negando.

-Kurt…¿Desde cuando que no comes?.- le preguntó Blaine.

-Desde….ayer por la mañana.- dijo haciendo un repaso mental.

-Tienes hambre.- aseguró de nuevo Blaine y le acercó la bandeja. Kurt apenas tomó la cuchara, la mano le tiritiba e iba extremadamente lento.

Blaine suspiró y limpió con una servilleta que había traido, la camiseta que se manchó con unas gotas, extendió un paño que tomó de la cocina sobre el regazo de Kurt. Le quitó la cuchara de la mano y para la sorpresa de ambos…Blaine sopló la sopa unos segundos y luego se la acercó a la boca, con el rostro un poco más colorado y la boca en una mueca de vergüenza.

-Toma.- dijo acercándole la cuchara a unos centímetros.

Kurt negó con la cabeza alejando la cuchara.

-La vomitaré.- susurró tapando su boca.- No quiero.

-Kurt debes comer algo.- le insistió volviendo a dejar la cuchara en el plato.

Pero el joven negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Blaine, no quiero seguir vomitando y sintiendo estas estúpidas nauseas. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy enfermo.- terminó por susurrar.

-Espera.- dijo Blaine dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Kurt, quedándose de pie y cruzando los brazos.- ¿No haz ido al médico?

Kurt miró a otro lado incómodo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?. ¡Estas enfermo, Kurt! Y tienes que saber qué tienes.- terminó por decir alzando los brazos.

-Bueno, ¿Será porque no me gustan los hospitales?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Blaine se quedó quieto y hubo unos minutos de silencio. No fue cómodo ni incómodo. Sólo silencio.

-Además, no tengo cómo. No puedo salir de acá, me da miedo estar manejando y marearme de repente.

Kurt fijó la vista en la bandeja con el plato de sopa humeante, sus ojos estaban algo brillosos.

-Mejor pásame el plato.- dijo en un gesto con la mano sin mirarlo.

Blaine se acercó al escritorio tomando la bandeja, se sentó al lado de Kurt sosteniendo el plato sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento.- dijo Blaine soplando el contenido de la cuchara y la acercó a los labios del joven.

Kurt abrió su boca, acomodando la cuchara en sus labios, remojándolos con la calidez de la sopa y sintiendo el sabor reconfortante. Suspiró al sentir algo que si lograba pasar por su garganta.

-No importa.- dijo cuando recibió la segunda cucharada.

Blaine sonrió a medida que veía como Kurt cambiaba ligeramente de aspecto. Es decir, aún estaban las ojeras y los ojos hinchados, pero empezaba a tener un poco de más color.

-Creía que te habías desaparecido.- le confesó Blaine como en la quinta cucharada.

Kurt sorbió el contenido, lamiéndose los labios para luego mirarlo.

-No creía que estuvieras tan atento a mis inasistencias.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta.

-Rachel me avisó.

Kurt se rió levemente antes de probar la siguiente cucharada.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Blaine luego de que Kurt tragara la sopa.

-No sabes mentir.- admitió tapándose la boca.

Blaine sacó levemente su labio inferior hacia fuera sosteniendo la bandeja.

-Ok.- admitió cuando Kurt paró de reír quedando solo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.- Lo admito, estaba..preoc-cupado.- soltó rápidamente y tartamudeando.

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó un poco más.

-Lamento no avisarte.- pero Kurt abrió los ojos un poco. ¿Por qué estaba en la "necesidad" de avisarle?

-Nadie sabe cuándo puede caer enfermo.- dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, dándole otra cucharada.

Kurt asintió ignorando sus pensamientos.

-Deduzco que…haz estado _solo_ estos 4 días.- dijo Blaine dándole otra cucharada.

Kurt asintió antes de tragar el contenido.

Blaine gruñó negando.

-No sé cómo es que te haces eso. ¿Eres algún tipo de masoquista o algo?

Kurt lo miró asesinamente.

-Ok, ok.- dijo Blaine mostrando las palmas.- Lo siento primor.

-No es tu asunto.- dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos.- Mi papá tiene su trabajo y no porque yo me enferme él debe faltar. Tienes su responsabilidades y yo las-

-¿"Mías"?.- pregunta quedado dormidollegar a la cocina, lavar lo utilizado y volver a subir. Pero cuando lo vio ya se haba mitad de la sopa que habó Blaine completando la frase.- ¿En serio cariño?, nadie te va a negar que es cierto, que tu padre tienes sus responsabilidades. Pero no sé…por lo menos le hubieras dicho a Rachel que viniera a verte o…

-No.- dijo Kurt rotundamente.- No quiero que se contagie. Además no quiero que alguien esté pendiente de mí. No soy un niño.

-Pareces uno.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca y alzando las cejas.- Eres una persona. Que está enferma y necesita que por lo menos le traigan la comida.- dijo levantando ligeramente el plato con la mitad de la sopa que había al comienzo.

Kurt suspiró y se quedó callado.

-No quiero que alguien se preocupe por mí.- sentenció quitándole la cuchara de la mano a Blaine. El moreno sintió lo cálidas que estaban sus manos y vio como se bebía el resto de la sopa a cucharadas rápidas. Se dio cuenta que estaba más delgado.

-Yo me preocupo por ti.- dijo Blaine y miró rápidamente a otro lado, si pudiera haberse golpeado lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Kurt dejó el plato sobre la bandeja algo sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé.- susurró y antes de que Blaine alcanzara a mirarlo por completo, extendió la bandeja delante de él.- Terminé.

Blaine la tomó entre sus manos rozando los dedos de Kurt. A propósito.

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no me avisaste a mí entonces?.- dijo dejando el vaso con agua en la mesa de noche, y acercarse a salir por la puerta de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

- No quería que te contagiaras.- dijo Kurt.- Yo también me preocupo por ti.- e ignoró la mirada de Blaine para taparse con las sábanas a la altura de sus hombros cerrando sus ojos. El dolor de estómago se había ido y ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Blaine dejó de mirarlo para llegar a la cocina, lavar lo utilizado y volver a subir. Pero cuando lo vio ya se había quedado dormido; le puso una manta que estaba en los pies de la cama. Kurt suspiró sonriendo ante el gesto de calidez. La fiebre había disminuido, y el paño para bajarla no era necesario.

Y antes de irse. Sólo en un gesto impulsivo, acomodó un mechón que le estorbaba en la pálida frente, causando que Kurt se encogiera de hombros ligeramente. Fue algo veloz, un beso fugaz, apenas un roce, y sintió electricidad.

* * *

Kurt se despertó a eso de una hora y media después, buscó su teléfono para ver la hora actual y se dio cuenta que había un vaso de agua cambiado y las pastillas en otro orden. Un papel colgaba afirmado por una cinta adhesiva.

"_Volveré mañana. No cocines, traeré algo. Y…por favor cuídate, avísame si te sientes muy mal. Agregué mi teléfono a tus contactos._

_-Blaine"_

Kurt trató de enfadarse por el hecho de que Blaine revisó su celular. Pero no pudo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no fue a clases nuevamente, estaba recién recuperándose, pero la fiebre y los malestares estomacales no paraban. Tuvo que correr unas cuantas veces solo, porque tomó jugo de naranja. Creyó que lo ácido le pudo haber caído mal.

Apenas volvió a su habitación sonó el timbre en toda la casa. Kurt se puso sus pantuflas, una bata y bajó las escaleras. No se asombró de ver a Blaine.

-¿Tú no vas al colegio?.- preguntó Kurt con la voz ronca y algo adormilada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó entrando con una bolsa en la mano y llevó a la cocina.

-Claro Blaine, puedes pasar.- dijo irónicamente Kurt , rodando los ojos y cerrando la puerta.

-No fui, porque se cancelaron las clases.- dijo comenzando a sacar unos envases plásticos con comida casera.

-¿Se cancelaron?.- preguntó frotando sus ojos y sentándose.

-Síp.- dijo Blaine asintiendo y dejando la comida en la mesa.- Alguien _accidentalmente_ accionó la alarma de incendios.- agregó mirando a otro lado.

Kurt lo miró serio.

-¿Acaso fuiste t-

-¿Desayunaste?.- preguntó acercándose mientras ponía la mano en su frente.

Kurt se echó hacia atrás, pero eso no evitó que Blaine quitara su mano.

-N-no. Solo bebí un poco de jugo.- tartamudeó pestañeando muchas veces y sonrojándose un poco.

-Tienes fiebre.- declaró Blaine comparando su propia temperatura con la de Kurt.- Sube, te llevaré algo.

Kurt dobló su cabeza ligeramente.

-Ok.- susurró antes de poder decir algo, se arregló la bata y subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Kurt se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró sus ojos, a pesar de tener fiebre, tenía frío. Esperó tranquilamente un rato, no pudo quedarse dormido, sólo aguantó el frío dando leves escalofríos en su espalda.

Sintió que Blaine entró en la habitación, traía una bandeja, una taza humeante y unas galletas integrales. La dejó en el escritorio y se acercó a colocar la manta que estaba a los pies de su cama otra vez. Sacó de su bolsillo un termómetro.

-Te lo doy.- dijo extendiéndolo en frente de él.

Kurt miró el termómetro y luego a Blaine.

-No, no es necesario.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Blaine insistió haciendo un movimiento con la mano, y sonrió cuando Kurt lo tomó.

-Pontelo, quiero ver cuánta fiebre tienes.- dijo apoyándose en la mesa.

Kurt lo sacó de su pequeño envase, dejando la tapita a su lado, y lo colocó en su boca.

Blaine sonrió y se sentó a su lado con la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Kurt creyó que su temperatura aumentaría con su mirada sobre él.

-Creo que ya esta bien.- dijo pidiéndoselo a Kurt, lo miró cuidadosamente.- Tienes 37º, creo que puede bajarte un poco. Esperemos a luego del desayuno.

Kurt asintió sin mirarlo.

Blaine lo dejó en la mesita de noche, junto a las pastillas para el estómago, la cabeza y el mareo. Le acercó la bandeja, Kurt la sostuvo tiritando levemente.

-Es té verde.- dijo Blaine.- Creo que es más liviano, y las galletas no me parece que te caigan pesado. Es para que tu estómago comience a acostumbrarse.- añadió sonriendo.

Kurt bajó la vista a su bandeja, no dijo nada. Y comió en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Blaine tocando su mano y Kurt dio un pequeño salto.- Lo siento.- agregó retirándola.

Kurt negó con un susurrante "mm mph".

-Es solo que…- dijo tomando la taza entre sus manos.- Solamente mi mamá me cuidaba así.- admitió sorbiendo un poco del té. Agradeció un poco de calidez al frío que sentía en su cuerpo.

Blaine lo miró unos segundos y se puso de pie.

-¿Te molesta?.- preguntó sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

-No...- susurró dejando la taza sobre la bandeja de nuevo.- Es…agradable.- dijo sonriendo y siguió comiendo, disfrutando del tarareo de Blaine, con una canción desconocida para él.

A pesar del silencio, del tarareo, del frío y la fiebre. No se sintió incómodo, para nada. Sólo estaba con Blaine, y él lo ayudaba. Volvió a medirle la fiebre, que logró bajar a 35º y ya empezaba a estar más normal. Durmió unos minutos, para luego escuchar cómo Blaine le relataba lo que había ocurrido en la escuela. Se rió de cuando le contó acerca del partido, y de lo furiosa que estaba Sylvester porque su "Porcelana" no estaba ahí. Le contó que Santana y Brittany no paraban de preguntar por él a Rachel, y Kurt se sintió un poco culpable de no avisarles. También sonreía por cómo Blaine le contaba de que había aprobado matemática nuevamente, y le llamó la atención el hecho de que estaba haciendo todo esto. Contarle de la escuela. Cuidarlo, medirle la fiebre, preguntarle si necesitaba más pastillas o si le dolía el estómago.

Realmente lo cuidaba.

Y eso le hacía sonreir.

* * *

_¿Ven que les traje un nuevo capitulo en un día viernes?_

_Yayyy cheers!_

_¿Vieron el capitulo?, ¿Qué opinan de Adam?. (A mi me encantó!, pero sigo siendo una Klainer ;) es que Oliver, el actor, es muy simpático ._.! se lo juro! con razón Chris hablaba muy bien de él, al igual que Darren!. Bueno, dejaré mi momento fangirl para otro momento)_

**__**_¿No son lo más hermoso que hay?. _

_Recuerden si quieren spoilers pregunten!, pregunten! Yo feliz...aunque les dejaré uno aquí abajo... Cuídenses. Kisses (MUAH!)_

**_Agradecimientos a sus comentarios:_**

**_MirandaMitchell: _**_Honey, thank you so much. Si yo te alegro tus lunes y viernes, tu me alegras toda mi semana con ese comentario._

_**KlainerDCbowties: **Por supuesto que la continuaré :)  
_

_**LouDeChanel21: **Aún falta, tranquila. Pero ahora tenemos estos pequeños encuentros y acercamientos. ¿No son unas ternuras?  
_

_**IrmaDCazula: **Blaine es muy inteligente. La apariencia engaña, y a la vez eso le favorecerá mucho. (Ya veremos en qué)  
_

_**Guest: **Klaine simplemente ;)  
_

**_Anne: _**_Pero cómo honey!, pero ahora lei tu comentario :) Gracias a ti por leerlo! ¿Yo genial!?, tú eres la mejor aquí!_

_**Changuich: **Escucharé la canción!, he aquí el capitulo! Me encantó que te gustara el capitulo.  
_

_Los quiero, y recuerden que esto es casi mágico, lo lei en tumblr. Imaginen todas las personas que se dedican a escribir y entregarles historias acerca de toda clase de personajes en forma gratuita a ustedes, solo para disfrutarlo tanto como los lectores :) _

_Bye :)_

* * *

_Spoiler prometido: _

_Kurt vuelve a clases, y necesita que alguien lo ayude para un exámen que se viene. ¿Quién podrá ser?_

_~Carolice_


	9. Dibujo

Capitulo 9: Dibujo.

_-¡Blainie queriiido!, ¿Cómo esta mi..-_

_-¿Qué quieres Cooper?.- contestó Blaine apretando los dientes, mientras se desperezaba de una siesta en la casa del árbol._

_-Sé más amable conmigo. En el fondo me tienes cariño._

_-No Cooper, yo te quiero._

_-Awwww, Blainie..-_

_-Pero bien lejos de aquí._

_-Vaaamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Algo que pueda hacer?, ¿Lo que sea?_

_-Te dije que na…- Espera, ¿Dijiste que lo que sea?_

_-Por supuesto.- contestó entusiasmado._

_-Bien. Creo que hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar._

* * *

El sonido del celular vibrando contra su mesa de noche lo despertó, Kurt se pasó la mano por el rostro y tanteó con la otra sobre la superficie, chocando con cajas de remedios y casi botando el vaso con agua que Blaine había dejado la noche pasada. Contestó sin ver el número.

-¿Hola?.- su voz sonó rasposa como los días anteriores.

-Hola princesa.- respondió la voz al otro lado.- Soy tu príncipe azul que viene a..-

Cortó la llamada dejándolo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ábreme!.- se escuchó por la ventana semi-abierta de su habitación.

Kurt gruñó tapándose el rostro con la almohada. Le dolía la cabeza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Revisó el nombre del contacto: "Tu hermoso príncipe". _Maldita sea, Blaine y sus infantilismos _le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?.- respondió cansado.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-No, no es que…tengo la cabeza dando vueltas es todo. Lo siento.- susurraba bajo la almohada que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

-Traje un médico.

Kurt se sentó en su cama.

-¿Médico?

-Sí, lo que sucede es que… ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¿Blaine?.- lo llamó Kurt entre unas pequeñas turbulencias de sonidos en el celular.

-¡Kurt!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El castaño se quedó en silencio, conocía esa voz…

-¡Soy Cooper!

Por supuesto.

-Hola Cooper.- contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-Traje un médico a pedido de Blaine que estaba preocupadísimo por ti.

_-¡Cooper!.- se escuchó gritar a su hermano menor._

Kurt rió levemente, sintiendo que podría comenzar a darle fiebre al sentir su temperatura aumentar.

-Ya les abro, por favor esperen.

Unos minutos después estaba frente a los hermanos Anderson- y deseó haber estado con mejor aspecto-, y el doctor, un hombre del porte de Cooper, de tez morena, ojos cafés y aspecto bastante amable.

-¡Hola Kurt!.- exclamó Cooper abrazándolo.- ¡Tienes unas ojeras enormes!

-Cooper.- dijo amenazadoramente Blaine, alejándolo en un empujón.

-Ok, ok.- susurró Cooper apenado.

-¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó Blaine inspeccionando su rostro con la mirada.

-Un poco mejor, por lo menos solo tengo dolor de cabeza, nada más.- le contestó sonriente Kurt.

-Qué bien.- contestó Blaine sonriéndole de vuelta pasando su mano entre sus rizos.

_-Ejem._

La mirada de los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al hombre con un maletín.

-¿Tú estas enfermo?.- le preguntó con una voz bastante envolvente.

-Sí…- habló Kurt lo más claro que podía. Y algo aturdido, es decir, ¿De dónde era esta médico?, ¿Pariente de ellos?, ¿Amigo de Cooper?, y si es así, ¿Cuánto costará la consulta?, ¿Tendría el dinero para costearla?

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Miró a Blaine que sonreía tranquilizadoramente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos; suspiró cansado y más serenado.

-¿Podría ver los medicamentos que estabas tomando?.- preguntó el hombre mirando a Kurt.

-Claro, están en mi habitación.- logró decir indicando las escaleras.- En un momento vuelvo.- susurró comenzando a subir con lentitud.

A la media hora después, Kurt ya había sido examinado. Era una gripe, pero los medicamentos estaban bien suministrados y los síntomas ya casi no estaban presentes. Así que solo ajustó un horario adecuado al consumo de estos y le entregó el papel con todas las indicaciones.

-Muchas gracias.- contestó el castaño observando el papel con letra algo complicada, pero legible.

-Listo Cooper.- avisó el médico a los chicos que estaban en el living, mientras ellos permanecían en la cocina.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, mientras el médico hablaba con el mayor de los Anderson.

-¿Qué era?

-Gripe.- contestó Kurt entregándole el papel.- Sobreviviré.- dijo riendo un poco.

Blaine sonrió mientras leía las indicaciones.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos, Kurt se mordió el labio y jugó con los cordones de su bata, hasta que logró preguntar.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Mmh?.- murmuró el moreno alzando los ojos de la receta.

-¿Cómo puedo recompensarte esta consulta?.- dijo en un susurro, sin mirarlo aún encontrando demasiado interesante los cordones de su bata.

-¿Realmente quieres "recompensarme", cariño?.- preguntó Blaine con voz ronca acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

El castaño creyó que su rostro se tornó color rosado suave de inmediato.

-Blaineeeers.- canturreó Cooper apareciendo de pronto alejándolo, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta.- No lo asustes.

-¿¡Me harías el favor de hacer lo que se me da la regalada gana!?.- le respondió discutiendo y pegando variados manotazos hasta alejar a Cooper por lo menos dos pasos de distancia.

-No te dejaré que hagas ninguna violación dentro de esta casa.- le argumentó Cooper y Kurt se tapó el rostro sintiendo, que ahora sus mejillas ya pasaban a un rojo intenso.

-No, Kurt.- dijo Cooper tomando la cabeza de Blaine y comenzar a frotar sus nudillos contra los rizos verdes y negros, seguido por los gritos de su hermano menor.- La consulta es gratuita, va por mi cuenta.

-Pero..-

-Esta bien.- dijo alzando su pulgar, sosteniendo al menor con el otro brazo.- No te preocupes.

Kurt suspiró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Muchas gracias, Cooper.

-¡Eeeeeh!.- reclamó Blaine logrando salir del agarre de su hermano.- ¡Yo también te ayudé!

-Lo sé.- comentó Kurt sonriendo de manera de distinta, una sonrisa mucho más amplia, con un sentimiento que cualquiera que viera, llegaba hasta los ojos.- Gracias a ti también, Blaine.

Éste paró de gritar y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con el rubor contorneando sus pómulos; el médico le recomendó a los hermanos Anderson que dejaran a Kurt descansar por el día de hoy.

El hecho de que Burt Hummel llegará a eso de las 20.00 hrs. de la noche, no hizo nada más fácil. Kurt tuvo que aceptar el regaño, un tanto extenso, por su parte. Debido a que no aceptó que no le avisara de su gripe, ni de que "un chico" lo cuidó durante esos días. Aunque costó convencerlo de que era solo un amigo, Burt se limitó a estar agradecido por su cuidado, pero que para otra ocasión no viajaría, a pesar de que Kurt se enojara, es su hijo y lo cuidaría.

-Llevaré la receta médica para justificar tu semana de inasistencia.

-Gracias, papá.- contestó Kurt sorbiendo un poco de té; admitía que extrañaba el café, pero no quería dañar su estómago y prefería "acostumbrarlo" de a poco, como decía Blaine.

-No lo hagas nunca más.- le advirtió apuntándolo con un trozo de pan.

-Prometido.- contestó en un suspiro.-¿Qué tal la reunión?...

* * *

-¡Oh Dios mío, Santana para!.- exclamaba Kurt comenzando a correr por los pasillos, alejándose de los diversos golpes que la joven le propinaba con la mochila.

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE PARE!?.- le gritó de vuelta, la mayoría no prestaba atención al hecho de la "pequeña pelea" entre estos jóvenes cheerios.

Al doblar por una esquina, el castaño chocó contra un joven, que pudo reconocer debido a la textura de cuero de su chaqueta negra.

-¡Ayúdame!.- le gritó Kurt a Blaine escondiéndose tras de él, ocupándolo a modo de escudo.

-¿¡Qué diabl.-

Pero un golpe le llegó contra su hombro, y visualizó a la joven que miraba a Kurt con ojos asesinos.

-Santana por favor, conversémoslo como gente civilizada que..-

-¡VEN AQUÍ, KURT!.- dijo la chica.- ¡O ME PONDRÉ A LA ALTURA DE LIMA HIGH..!-

-A…ver.- dijo Blaine colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven aprovechando-por fin- ser más un poco más alto que alguien.- ¿Qué sucede con _mi _princesa?

-¡Blaine no me ayudes!.- chilló Kurt, mirándola como trataba de levantar nuevamente el bolso, pero Blaine lo afirmaba.

-¿Qué no te ayude?, ok entonces…- dijo dando un paso a su lado, logrando que la morena alzara el bolso sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ok, ok, hazlo!.- gritó afirmándose de él, colocando sus manos a la altura de las costillas sobre la chaqueta de cuero.

-Bien, veamos.- dijo quitándole el bolso café, para alzarlo a una altura que hacía a Santana saltar para poder obtenerlo de vuelta.- ¿Princesa, me explicas qué ocurre?

-Esta ligeramente enfadada..- logró susurrar observándola de reojo, mientras hablaba con Blaine por sobre su hombro.

-¿Debido a…?.- continuó desviando el bolso a otro lado, no por eso, logrando detener la lucha de poder alcanzarlo.- Te advierto, que si se pone a gritar cosas en español estas muerto. Creo conocerla lo suficiente para saberlo.

-Por no avisarle de mi estado de salud…- susurró Kurt. Tratando de ignorar el "_Conocerla suficiente"_- Los últimos días no pude, ya sabes cómo estaba. Si no hubiera sido por tus mensajes, no me habría acordado de la existencia de mi teléfono.

-¡PODRÍAS POR LO MENOS HABERME AVISADO CON BLAINE!.- reclamó cuando finalmente alcanzó su bolso y se lo cruzó al hombro contrario.

-Lo siento.- se excusó Kurt colocando las manos como en forma de rezo, pegadas a su nariz.

La joven respiró cerrando los ojos, arreglándose ligeramente el cabello y apretando sus labios. Kurt inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de Blaine, como si Santana fuera una especie de bomba que explotaría debido al momento máximo de espera.

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt, y luego a su brazo. Como si su extremidad lo hubiera traicionado.

-Ok.- dijo la latina.- Te perdono, porque el jueves hay una prueba de física y necesito ir a estudiar. Toma.- dijo pasándole un montón de 10 papeles fotocopiados.- Es la materia de la semana, entra en el examen, así que estudia.- agregó acercándose a besar su mejilla.- Te perdono, pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Claro papá.- bromeó recordando lo dicho por Burt el día anterior.

Sonriendo, se alejó al salón de Brittany para ir a buscarla.

-¿Examen?.- se preguntó en voz alta tomando el papel con ambas manos, soltando el brazo de Blaine.

-¿Qué tiene?.- preguntó Blaine extrañado.

-No sé nada.- agregó Kurt mirando los papeles con los ojos muy abiertos.- Además tengo ensayo de las cheerios para el partido del viernes.- agregó apretando los dientes.- ¡Bienvenido estrés!.- exclamó guardando los papeles en su bolso, para dirigirse al campo de fútbol.-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- le preguntó a Blaine, quién caminaba a su lado con el bolso deportivo.

-Los futbolistas también entrenan. Ya sabes, fallamos y Beastie nos golpeará.

-Ella no haría eso.- comentó Kurt entrecerrando un poco los ojos, alisando su camiseta con las iniciales WMHS que llevaba puesta.

-Lo sé, es para darle algo de emoción.- agregó alzando sus cejas repetidas veces. Kurt rió un poco al ver su gesto; le llamaba la atención que fueran perfectamente triangulares y oscuras. Y más le llamaba la atención el hecho de tener que darse cuenta de ello _ahora_ que a pasos de llegar al campo comenzó a quitarse el piercing de su ceja izquierda.

-¿No duele?.- preguntó achicando sus ojos al ver cómo se los quitaba en rápidos movimientos.

-Algo.- susurró mientras los guardaba en un pequeño bolsillo de su bolso.- Ponte uno y sabrás.- le dijo cuando comenzó con su oreja.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

-Sería sexy.

El comentario corto el aire como si hubiera caído un objeto realmente pesado y hubiera hecho retumbar los pies bajo él. Kurt se consideraba a sí mismo un bebé pingüino tratando de ser sexy, y no. Claro que no. Él no se estaba sonrojando en estos momentos… debía preocuparse de cosas más importantes…

-¿Kurt?.

Una mano se agitaba en frente de su cara haciéndolo volver en sí.

-¿Qu-qué?.- preguntó moviendo su cabeza unos momentos hasta ver a Blaine delante de él.

-Sylvester te esta llamando, es mejor que vayas.- dijo alzándose de hombros, como si realmente no le importara. Para dirigirse al camarín masculino, perteneciente en su mayoría, a los neardenthales.

* * *

Tercera hoja de ejercicios.

Y no. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel no podía darse por vencido.

Los ramos científicos no eran su mayor fuerte, no le complicaban demasiado tampoco, pero el hecho de no estar presente una semana y no entender prácticamente nada de lo que se decía en ellos, era frustrante.

Finalmente cuando creyó haber realizado un ejercicio bien y el resultado era otro; decidió que la mejor forma de relajar su estrés era golpearse la cabeza continuamente contra la mesa. Irónicamente hablando claro.

Estaba en eso cuando la textura de la mesa cambió. Detuvo su continuo martirio y vio que había un libro bajo su cabeza, se incorporó para ver a Blaine alejarse, afirmando su mochila sobre su espalda, sin llevarla cruzada en los hombros.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó un poco más alto, tratando de que Blaine lo escuchara.

La bibliotecaria lo silenció en un ligero "shh", agachó la cabeza en disculpa, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la puerta, Blaine ya se había ido.

* * *

-¡Kurt, me alegra que llegaras!.- exclamó Burt al ver a su hijo cruzar la puerta de su casa.

-Ah.. papá me retrasé un poco, es que estaba poniéndome al tanto con todo.- le aclaró con voz cansada Kurt, avanzando a la cocina.

-Esta bien, lo supuse.- dijo alzando los hombros.- ¿Qué opinas?

Kurt miró a su padre que dio una pequeña media vuelta, enseñándole un elegante traje negro. No se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto, ya que entró a la casa con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué tan elegante?...¿Otra reunión?.- preguntó Kurt curioso, poniendo a recalentar su cena y sentándose en la mesa.

-No…- dijo Burt jugando con la corbata que llevaba en las manos.- Es…una cita.

Kurt frunció el ceño confundido, levantó la vista esperando claramente respuestas.

-¿Con quién?.- susurró Kurt echando su cabeza unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-Con Carole…- dijo esquivando la mirada de su hijo, como si fuera alguien demasiado importante en esos momentos, más de lo que era siempre.

Kurt guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Carole Hudson?.- preguntó extrañado y con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

-Sí…¿Te molesta?

-Papá, no hagas como que no me he dado cuenta de todas las conversaciones telefónicas, los mensajes en la contestadora, y las flores que casualmente encargaste el otro día.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie a quitarle la corbata de las manos, para colocársela en el cuello.

Burt rió nervioso mirando las expresiones graciosas que hacia su hijo mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Te…molesta?.- preguntó creyendo que si era posible, le daría otro ataque cardiaco.

-Papá.- dijo Kurt ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo sé…pero..- dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza, mientras Kurt sacaba su plato de comida y se sentaba a la mesa.- Es…digo, no sé, ¿Complicado para ti?

Kurt bebió un poco de Coca Cola para luego dejarla encima de la mesa en un suspiro.

-Escucha.- le dijo tomando la mano de su padre.- Amo a mamá tanto como la amaste tú…-

-La amo aún.- le interrumpió manteniendo la vista en los ojos de su hijo.- Lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, papá.- dijo apretando su mano un poco más.- Lo sé, pero ella se fue. Y quedó un espacio en ti que merece a alguien, y esa persona te merece a ti.- agregó con una sonrisa.- Si crees que es la correcta, hazlo. No soy quién para juzgarte.

-Eres mi hijo, eres lo suficientemente maduro para decirme si te molesta o no.

-Estoy seguro que es adorable.- agregó guiñándole un ojo.- Ahora ve a tu cita.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para luego empezar a comer.- No quiero que llegues tarde.

Burt sonrió para luego sacar las llaves del auto y abrir la puerta de la casa.

-¡No me esperes!

-¡No llegues tarde!.- replicó Kurt.- ¡Te quiero!

-¡Yo igual!

* * *

Kurt apenas llegó a su habitación, abrió su mochila y sacó el cuaderno que Blaine le había dejado. Era de tapa azul, y apenas al abrirlo, en la primera plana decía con una letra bastante pulcra "_Blaine Anderson. Física"_

Tenía diversos post-it a los lados, de color verde fluorescente, tenían escritas las fechas; abrió en el primero. Había un párrafo con la materia escrita y abajo un ejercicio, con otro post-it pero más grande amarillo, escrito con la misma letra pulcra y delicada una fórmula _"Si le agregas esto al ejercicio que hacías, llegarás al resultado más rápido"_

Quiso comprobarlo, sacó su otro cuaderno y busco el último ejercicio que hizo antes de irse. Dejó todo en su escritorio, y se dispuso a hacerlo de nuevo.

No sabía qué pensar, Blaine hacia esto porque eran amigos. ¿Verdad?...es decir, le había comentado que le costaría estudiar porque no entendía mucho, ¿Cierto?...era por eso que lo ayudaba. Claro que debía de ser por eso. Al igual que lo era o..es con Santana, por eso dice conocerla… ¿No es así?...

Y a los minutos, el ejercicio estaba correcto.

* * *

-_¡Blainiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ie!_.- exclamó Coper entrado a su habitación.

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama escuchando música en su IPod, cuando sucedió.

-¿Qué quieres?.- contestó sacándose los audífonos.

-Sé amable y ayúdame con esto.- agregó dejando una caja sobre la cama, haciendo que rebotara.

-Cooper, esta llena de polvo. Mancharás el cubrecama.- le regaño tomándola y dejándola en el piso, sobre la alfombra.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Mi novia esta haciendo un álbum.- le explicó Cooper sentándose en el suelo para abrirla lentamente, Blaine copió la acción.- Saqué la caja de las cosas que tenemos en el ático, supongo que deben haber algunas mías aquí. Sé bueno y ayúdame a buscar.

-No sé qué clase de cosas vamos a encontrar aquí.- dijo Blaine sacando un chaleco apolillado y sucio.- Pero creo que es mejor a tener que hacer nada.- admitió alzándose de hombros.

-Gracias.

-No lo hago por ayudarte.- agregó comenzando a sacar álbumes llenos de una capa de polvo.- Lo hago, porque estoy aburrido.

Cooper sonrió de todas formas, Blaine no cambiaba. Y aunque fuera el hombre más rico del mundo, su actitud humilde se conservaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Qué clase de fotos buscas?.- preguntó limpiando uno de los libros de fotos con el chaleco sucio para empezar a ojear.

-Ahm…unas de cuando estaba en Dalton supongo.- dijo repitiendo la acción y sacando otro álbum.

-Dalton.- hizo eco Blaine, en voz alta.- La gran academia de niños ricos.

-No es tan así.- le dijo Cooper pasando por varias páginas con rapidez.- Y sabes que tu actitud puede llevarte hasta allí.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no pasará.- aseguró Blaine avanzando por las hojas amarillentas.- No dejaré que pase.

-Tu seguridad no me es suficiente si te soy sincero.- admitió Cooper.- ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

-Mmmm.. haber, veamos.- dijo Blaine tocando su barbilla.- Ya sabes, beber, asaltar gente, drogarme…esas cosas.

-No lo haces.- dijo totalmente seguro.- Eres demasiado bueno para eso.

Blaine lo miró unos microsegundos para luego desviar la vista a las fotos otra vez.

-Acá hay una.- susurró sacándola.- _¿"The War..blers..?_.- leyó de un cartel que salía detrás de un tanto más joven Cooper, con blazer azul, la insignia marcada de una elegante _D_ en el bolsillo, fuera de un salón.

-Es el coro de la academia.- agregó tomando la foto para verla él.- Aún está vigente, lleva años.- agregó alzando las cejas abriendo un poco más los ojos al decir "años".- Son bastante buenos, créeme.

Blaine solo se alzó de hombros desinteresado.

-Nunca fui a alguna presentación.- susurró Blaine reflexionando un poco.

-Eras un poco pequeño.- admitió Cooper en respuesta guardando uno de los álbumes para sacar otro.

-¿De dónde sacó la idea Susan?.- preguntó refiriéndose a su novia.

-De esas revistas que lee, algo de mantener nuestros recuerdos…- terminó por decir bajando el volumen de su voz haciendo el gesto con su mano, como si espantara una mosca.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó sacando una caja de lata que contenían crayones.

-_¡Son mis lápices!.-_ gritó Cooper como si fuera un niño pequeño con el mejor de los juguetes frente a él.- El otro día lo ocupé en uno de tus cuadernos para ver si estaban buenos aún.

-¿Un cuaderno mío…?.- preguntó dudando un poco.- ¿Cuál?

-No revisé.- dijo alzando los brazos.- ¡Owwww mira, aquí estamos de pequeños!.- exclamó mostrándole un de las fotos.

-Sí, muy interesante.- dijo Blaine desordenándose su propio cabello sin verla.

* * *

-Diablos.- susurró Kurt cuando el cuaderno cayó chocando con sus pies, hasta caer en la alfombra. Pero cuando lo acercó a su lámpara en el escritorio, pudo ver un dibujo pintado con crayones de diversos colores. Logró leer abajo, con letra imprenta "_ R"_ y no pudo evitar reírse al ver que era una especie de pequeño Blaine, con el pelo ondulado de color verde y negro, ovillado bajo una caja de cartón, y otro tipo, que parecía ser él, con una lengua de serpiente, y una gran espada alzada amenazándolo con: _¡Nadie te salvará Muahaha!_

Negó con la cabeza y decidió intervenir un poco con su lápiz azul.

* * *

-¡COOPER OCUPASTE MI CUADERNO DE FÍSICA!.- exclamó Blaine al revisar todos los cuadernos y darse cuenta que solo le faltaba ese.

-¿Y?.- preguntó cerrando la caja, habiendo sacado todas las fotos que encontraron.- Tú eres el único que los ve, puedes sacar la hoja si no te gusta mi talento.- le molestó de vuelta con aires de ofendido, para salir.

-Idiota.- susurró algo enrabiado suplicando para que Kurt no lo viera.

Al día siguiente Blaine pareció querer que la tierra se lo tragara; no ayudó mucho el hecho de que Kurt fue a buscarlo a su casillero.

-Hey tú.- dijo haciendo que saltara y se acomodara la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qu-qué quieres?!.- exclamó tocándose la nariz, jugando con su piercing.

-Entregarte esto.- dijo pasándole el cuaderno.- Anoté todas las fórmulas y conserve los últimos post-it si no te molesta.- agregó mostrándole las hojas en donde los quitó.

-Ok.- dijo arrebatándoselo rápidamente y empezando a revisar las otras hojas sin nada escrito en busca del dibujo. Hasta que lo encontró y su cara se colocó de un color rojo intenso.- No puede ser.- susurró resbalando hasta caer al piso, con la mano posada sobre la mitad de su cara.

Kurt comenzó a reír al ver la reacción, y hubiera pagado mucho dinero por ver esa cara otra vez. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de él, apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas rodillas con el pantalón rojo cubriéndolas.

-Dile a Cooper que es un buen dibujante, pero que yo lo soy mejor.- dijo alzando un dedo mientras opinaba con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Kurt Hummel estas muerto.- susurró Blaine haciendo el ademán de salir corriendo tras de él, solo logrando que ambos quedaran de pie y Kurt corriera hasta su próximo salón de clases riéndose, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes ante lo melodiosa que era.

El dibujo, ahora tenía un Kurt más grande que Cooper, con un traje de príncipe y una corona, con una espada gigante intimidando a la especie de monstruo que trató de dibujar su hermano, que decía: _"¡Yo protegeré al joven Blaine!"_

* * *

_No estoy muy convencida con el resultado de este capitulo... Pero el que viene, OMG... estoy segura que les va a encantar. Lo haré con mucho cariño para ustedes._

_Los quiero mucho, en serio. Ustedes no saben todo lo que significa que me digan un "gracias por el capitulo" o que yo las inspiro y todo. No saben realmente lo hermoso que me resulta leerlo de ustedes. Ustedes también me inspiran muchisimo, para poder continuar con esto._

_Cuidense mucho y en el próximo cap. agradecimientos, ok?_

_Ya saben, si quieren saber algo o quedan con dudas me la dicen._

_Una abrazo y hasta el viernes!_

_~Carolice_


	10. Dueto Parte 1

Capitulo 10: Dueto. Parte 1.

Kurt finalmente aprobó el examen. No fue excelente, pero fue suficiente para mantener su promedio de notas y salir aireoso; quiso agradecerle a Blaine, pero ahora que el partido sería el día de mañana, tanto cheerios como futbolistas tenían ensayos más seguido.

A pesar de que estaba ensayando realmente duro, y que compartían la cancha para las prácticas, la mayoría de los "acosadores" no confiaban en él. No es que se esperara que le contaran su vida entera, o que lo adoraran; pero esperaba que lo dejaran caminar sin temor por los pasillos, y no fue así.

El frío de los casilleros chocó contra su brazo izquierdo, hiriendo ligeramente su piel debido a los espacios superiores en la lata.

-¡Hummel, supongo que no serás un soplón con el otro equipo!.- le gritó Azimio, mientras masticaba chicle sin ningún cuidado.

-¡No andarás diciéndole nuestras tácticas!.- le dijo Karofsky golpeando el casillero a su lado.

-Creí haberles dejado claro que yo no fui, y no me interesa lo que piensen.- dijo Kurt, sacando valentía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Crees que hablándome así me arrepentiré de lanzarte un granizado mañana o más tarde?.- le susurró amenazante el Azimio.

Kurt tragó saliva, no quería que lo golpearan o sus brazos mostrarían cosas que no quería que su padre se enterara mañana al verlo con mangas cortas…

-Escoge.- susurró David, apoyando la espalda en el casillero.- ¿De qué sabor el granizado?

-No quiere nada.- dijo Santana apareciendo desde el salón más cercano, al parecer escuchando todo.

El joven que masticaba chicle alzó las cejas mirándola con desprecio.

-Pero si es Lopez…- dijo Karofsky haciendo una reverencias exagerada.- ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora te interesan los gays?

Ambos rieron ante el gesto, pero David disminuyó su risa cuando Kurt lo miró severo con sus ojos celestes.

-Ok, Azimio querido y tú Karofsky. Escojan ustedes también, en los siguientes 5 segundos les pegaré en donde más les duele. ¿Qué deben elegir?, veamos…- dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón exagerando.- ¿Testículo derecho o izquierdo?

Ambos se alejaron un poco, decidiendo no jugar con ella.

-Eso, así. Fuera.- dijo chasqueando los dedos apuntando a la dirección contraria.

-Santana.- dijo Kurt cuando los chicos desaparecieron entre los demás estudiantes.- ¿Cómo es que…

-Primero.- dijo la morena tomándolo del brazo, viendo como se asomaba una pequeña gota de sangre en su brazo.- Vamos con Brittany, te lastimaste con la lata.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para guiarlo al salón de artes que ahora estaban saliendo de clases.

-Me gusta dibujar a Lord Tubbington.- oyeron que decía la joven a su profesora, una mujer con lentes y con aspecto de cansancio al escucharla, cuando entraron.- De hecho, el otro día le tomé unas fotos bastantes artísticas. ¿Sabe que le gusta andar desnudo por la casa?

-Britt.- la llamó la morena desde la puerta.

La rubia sonrió al verla y corrió a guardar su block en el estante, para acercarse.

-Hola _Tana_.- dijo familiarmente, lo que hizo a Kurt sonreir ligeramente, al ver lo intimas que podían ser siendo novias.- Hola unicornio.- agregó al ver a Kurt, pero su cara se puso de espanto al ver su brazo herido.- ¡Mi unicornio esta herido!.- exclamó alzando los brazos con dramatismo, pero a la vez era extrañamente normal para ambos.

-Lo traje para que lo ayudes.- le explicó la morena entrando en el salón sin importar que habían algunos alumnos que se quedaron rezagados para salir.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Brittany abriendo su mochila y haciendo gestos para que Kurt entrara, él pidió permiso agachando ligeramente la cabeza ante la mirada de la profesora y entró hasta acercarse a ambas.- Unicornio estira tu brazo.- le pidió sacando una botella de agua oxigenada.

-¿Cómo es que traes estas cosas?.- preguntó obedeciendo mientras la joven se lo aplicaba con un pañuelo.

-Siempre las trae.- le explicó Santana buscando dentro del bolso un parche adhesivo.

-Listo unicornio.- dijo pegando el parche sobre la herida.- ¡Estas curado!.- agregó sonriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila y botando lo utilizado a un tarro de basura.

-Gracias.- susurró mirando su brazo como si le hubieran puesto uno nuevo.- A ti también Santana.- agregó mirándola.

La joven se arregló el cabello, finalmente lanzado su cola de caballo tras su hombro para tomar a Brittany del meñique y salir los tres juntos.

-Si no lo hago, Anderson me mataría.- le susurró confidentemente al oído de Brittany.

* * *

Kurt luego de ducharse comenzó a practicar en su habitación, y repasar mentalmente las piruetas que no podía hacer dentro de ella. Vio que su herida pasó a ser una pequeña cicatriz que pasaba por rasguño, y fue mejor así; aún no podía decirle a su papá todo lo que estaba pasando en el colegio…Además, aunque no quería admitirlo, Blaine siempre estaba allí, cuando lo lanzaron al basurero, en su primer slushie, en el problema de su casi "ahorcamiento". Blaine siempre estaba allí. ¿Qué pasaría cuando no lo estuviera?

-¿Kurt?

Kurt tropezó con una de sus pantuflas y cayó al piso, pero la alfombra hizo menos dolorosa la caída.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Burt entrando en su habitación y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-S-sí.- contestó tocándose la cabeza.- Es…que estaba muy concentrado.- dijo riendo nervioso.

-Ok..- dijo su padre apoyándose con una mano en el escritorio.- Am… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Kurt arreglando un botón de su pijama que se había desabrochado.

-Quería saber si… podía ir con Carole al partido.

Kurt lo miró ladeando la cabeza, creyendo que habían intercambiado los roles de padre e hijo.

-Eso no deberías preguntármelo.- dijo alzando los hombros.- Además ella también irá por Finn.

-Ah..eh, claro, claro.- dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.- Es obvio.- agregó más para si mismo.

Kurt sonrió y creyó que su padre se había vuelto adolescente otra vez.

-¿Estas preparado para el partido?.- preguntó Burt sentándose sobre la cama.

-Sí.- respondió seguro.- Brittany y Santana…ya sabes, la niña que dice que soy unicornio y la morena que a veces dice cosas en español.- le explicó haciéndole recordar lo que les había comentado de ellas.

-Ah, claro. Las recuerdo.- dijo Burt mirando el techo pensativo.

-Ellas tendrán un dueto, y bailarán a eso del medio tiempo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú cantarás también?

-Ni hablar.- dijo rápidamente, mientras pasaban una serie de imágenes en su cabeza de cómo lo golpearían o le lanzarían cosas al campo de futbol si él era parte del show.- Es que…me necesitan con las otras piruetas.- explicó tratando de hacer que su papá no se diera cuenta de su miedo.

-Comprendo.- dijo Burt.- Bueno, es mejor que duermas. Mañana será un gran día.

-Gracias papá, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, descansa.- dijo poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se lanzó contra el colchón de su cama cansado y creyendo que merecía ser golpeado por mentirle a su papá, pero no podía hacer nada más. Ahora que las cosas estaban marchando bien para él, con Carole, que parecía ser bastante responsable y amable, y no quería que todo se arruinara por su culpa. Quiso tener a alguien con quién hablar en esos momentos, pero creyó que Rachel estaba hablando con Finn, Santana y Brittany también, y…definitivamente no llamaría a Blaine.

Oh bueno, solo una vez.

Colgaría a la primera broma irónica…debía de estar loco en estos momentos.

* * *

-¿Cooper, tú no te vas a marchar nunca de mi habitación?.- preguntó cansado saliendo de su baño con una toalla en su cabello, mirando a su hermano sobre su cama.

-Blaine en el fondo me extrañas tanto que no me quieres fuera.

-¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga "Lárgate"?.- preguntó dejando la toalla en la cesta de ropa sucia, teniendo su pijama ya puesto.

-En francés.- contestó sonriendo pícaramente sabiendo que su hermano no sabía nada de ese idioma.

Abrió su boca tratando de recordar su última clase, pero fue en vano. Las palabras entraban y salían de sus oídos, ni los "Je sui" ni los "Mademoiselle" quedarían nunca retenidos en su memoria.

Cooper saltó al sentir algo vibrando en su espalda baja. Sacó el celular bajo él y vio el contacto.

-¿Princesa?.- repitió Cooper leyendo el nombre.- ¿Quién es princesa?, No me digas que te hiciste hetero.

Blaine no contestó y le arrebató el objeto de las manos.

-¿Diga?.- preguntó tomando un poco de agua de una taza sobre su mesa de noche.

-_Ho-hola, Blaine._

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó algo extrañado de que _él_ lo llamara y a esas horas. Además trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Cooper parecía querer tener una oreja supersónica persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación.

-_Oh…ehm… Nada importante…- dijo la voz de Kurt algo insegura._

-¿Entonces para qué llamas?, ¿Quieres escuchar mi hermosa voz hasta dormirte?.- preguntó sonriendo de lado, imaginando la cara de enojo que pondría en estos momentos.

_-Uff..- resopló Kurt generando una ligera interferencia en el parlante del celular.- No sé ni siquiera por qué pensé en llamarte a ti, en vez de decir las..-_ _pero se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de continuar._

-¿Kurt, pasa algo malo?.- volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es Kurt?.- preguntó Cooper susurrando.

Blaine hizo un gesto con su cara, queriendo decir "_Sí, pero no es tu asunto"_

-_No nada… es..no en serio, esta bien. Voy a colgar._

-Espera un minuto.- agregó Blaine dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Y Kurt escuchó una serie de gritos, al parecer de Cooper, hasta finalmente oír un portazo.- Ahora sí.- dijo acomodándose en su cama.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Pasa algo?

_-No Blaine, creo que fue un error llamarte. _

-Pero lo hiciste y no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Kurt suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, lo que hizo a Blaine preocuparse un poco más.

_-Estoy algo preocupado._

-¿De qué?

_-Mi papá irá a verme. Y… si él se da cuenta de que los futbolistas no quieren siquiera verme vivo…_

-No quieres que se preocupe por ti.- agregó Blaine en un tono nostálgico.

_-Exacto.- terminó por decir Kurt.- Lamento haberte llamado, esto no debe siquiera importarte._

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine sonando serio.- Dijiste que era tu amigo. Lo que en partes hace que tú seas mi amigo, no-no del todo… y… entre ellos se ayudan. Esas cosas…

_-Gracias por escucharme, Blaine.- dijo Kurt algo más relajado.- No sé si es bueno tener que mentirle así a mi papá…_

-Escucha. Te prometo que esto parará antes de mitad de año, y así lo olvidarás tan rápido como vino.- aseguró haciendo chasquear sus dedos, a pesar de que Kurt no lo escucharía.

_-No lo creo…_

-Uno de nosotros lo cree, es algo.- comentó divertido Blaine jugando con los cordones de sus pantalones grises.

Kurt rió por lo bajo apreciando que no le colgara el teléfono o lo ignorara.

-_¿Preparado para mañana?_

-¿Preparado?. ¡Van a ganar gracias a mí, cariño!

_-No es verdad, perderán, porque eres un enano._

-Heeeey, yo soy el que juega.

_-Ok, ganarás y serás el rey del mundo.- ironizó Kurt negando con la cabeza divertido._

-Exacto.

_-Creo que… creo que, me iré a dormir.- comentó revisando la hora de su reloj de mesa.- Te veo mañana._

-Bye bye _princess_..- dijo Blaine.

-_Adiós y…gracias. _

-No es necesario que agradezcas.- dijo Blaine, pero Kurt ya había cortado la llamada.

* * *

_-Estoy en el tercer escalón.- dijo Rachel por el teléfono, alzando la mano contraria para que Kurt lo viera.- Estoy con tu papá y la mamá de Finn._

-Ya te vi.- respondió saludando de vuelta.

Eran más o menos las 20.30 de la noche, ya se había oscurecido la mayor parte del cielo. Kurt sentía que podía escuchar todos y cada uno de los murmullos de la gente, cada uno comiendo palomitas, llevando bebidas calientes en termos o bebidas heladas, estaba gran parte del colegio en la galería, incluyendo a las cheerios que no les tocaba presentarse ese día. En otro sector de la galería, habían personas que nunca había visto y supuso que eran alumnos del colegio contra quién competían.

-Iré a calentar un poco.- le informó por el teléfono.- Te dejo.

_-Rómpete una pierna._

-Gracias.- rió Kurt por lo bajo, luego colgó y guardó su teléfono en su bolso, ubicado en una banca al rincón del campo.

Se acercó a Brittany y Santana que estaban conversando amenamente; alzó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, para luego doblarlo y elongarlo.

-Hace frío.- dijo Brittany mirando el cielo, y frotando sus brazos con rapidez.

Santana le colocó su chaqueta de cheerios sobre los hombros. Kurt sonrió cariñosamente a las chicas, y ese pensamiento de hace días lo asaltó… ¿Qué fue Santana de Blaine?, ¿Por qué se conocían tan bien?...

-¿Unicornio?.- preguntó la rubia tocando la mejilla pálida de Kurt suavemente con la punta de su dedo y repetirlo unas cuantas veces más.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?.- preguntó moviendo su cabeza, como queriendo sacar el pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?.- dijo Santana cargando su peso en una de sus piernas, con ambas manos en su cintura.

-Sólo estaba distraído.- dijo rápidamente volviendo a la elongación de sus brazos.

-Claro... Distraído en Anderson.- dijo Santana dándole un codazo- En sus perrrrrfectos ojos.- se burló cargándose en su hombro y pestañeando numerosas veces.- En su perrrrrfecto cuerpo.- agregó haciendo el contorno de un cuerpo imaginario.- En su cabello.- continuó y Brittany, sumándose a la broma, empujo su cabello de un lado a otro riendo, exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.- En...-

-¡Ya!.- exclamó alzando los brazos.- ¡Basta de burlarte!

-Niégalo.- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazo.- Di que es mentira todo lo que dije.- agregó sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

Kurt abrió la boca para comenzar una larga explicación de que obviamente NO ERA CIERTO cuando unos gritos masculinos se comenzaron a escuchar desde la parte central de la galería. Los futbolistas habían llegado.

-¡Vamos señoritas y gays hay que comenzar en unos minutos!.- les gritó por el megáfono Sue Sylvester.

-Te salvó la campana, Hummel.- susurró la chica, dándole un golpe de cadera a cadera, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Los futbolistas comenzaron a salir siendo aplaudidos por todos, para luego acercarse a las cheerios y elongar al igual que ellos.

Vio a Finn que se alejó del grupo para ir a hablar con Rachel y su mamá. También pudo ver a Blaine entre ellos. Se había rayado dos líneas negras horizontales a la altura de sus pómulos, llevaba el casco bajo el brazo y las protecciones ya puestas, sonriendo deslumbrantemente y… ¿¡Por qué se estaba fijando en estas cosas!?.

-¡Unicornio verde!.- exclamó Brittany al tener a Blaine cerca, y se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello.

Blaine respondió el abrazo levemente bajo la mirada de Santana.

-Es mia.- le recalcó tomándola por la cintura y alejándola de él.- Tú ya tienes a alguien.

-¿Perdón?.- preguntó alzando una ceja. Y Santana le indicó con la cabeza a donde se encontraba el castaño.

Kurt sintió que su corazón se estaba apresurando un poco cuando su mirada se fijó en él. Decidió ignorarlo y tomó una de sus piernas para doblarla hacia atrás y elongarla al igual que había hecho con sus brazos.

Sintió una ligera ventisca en su oído, lo que lo hizo casi caer y retrocedió unos pasos atrás. Blaine le había soplado en la oreja.

-¡Qué estas haciendo!

-Lo siento, es que te veías tan serio concentrado.- opinó Blaine acomodándose las protecciones de los codos.

-¡Casi me cai!.- le reclamó.- ¡Ve a elongar en otra parte del campo!

-¡Vamos Hummel!.- exclamó Santana acercándose a los dos chicos.- Puedo sentir su estúpida tensión sexual desde el otro lado del campo a toda perfección.

La cara de Kurt se tornó roja de inmediato y el menor comenzó a reir al ver su expresión. Santana detuvo sus bromas observándolo, Blaine nunca había puesto esa mirada… ni siquiera cuando…

-Santana, ¿Por qué mi unicornio pelea con mi unicornio verde?.- preguntó Brittany apuntando a ambos chicos.

-Eso.- le explicó saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Verás, cuando papá unicornio y papá unicornio verde, se quieren mucho, mucho…

-¡Santana!.- le gritó Kurt creyendo que le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ok, me callaré…- contestó sonriendo y Brittany miró al cielo con un dedo un su mentón, quedando aún con la duda.

-Cariño, ¿Me dedicarás tu presentación?.- le susurró Blaine acercando a Kurt sonriendo de lado, viendo que la entrenadora miraba el reloj y comenzó a reclutar a sus cheerios.

Kurt miró hizo gesto de "dagas" con sus dedos a Blaine, quién rió ante lo infantil. Y comenzó a ponerse en posición para comenzar, mientras esperaban que la música comenzara a sonar.

Las tonalidades de California Gurls' se hizo escuchar, haciendo que el público vitoreara animado. Brittany salió desde en medio con los brazos alzados y una sonrisa en su rostro, las demás cheerios corrieron a su alrededor; hizo unos pasos, y piruetas hasta formar una fila de todas las chicas. Todas sonriendo y siendo guiadas por la rubia.

Los futbolistas también gritaban desde su rincón, Finn silvó cuando Santana apareció en medio con un tubo con decorado de dulces, seguido por Kurt quién llevaba una gran caja de lata, con ruedas. La encendió y todo el público comenzó a ser bañado en serpentinas y challas, escuchando las continuas risas, aplausos y gritos. La rutina finalizó en una pose bien elaborada por la mayoría de las cheerios jadeantes, pero igual de sonrientes que al principio de la presentación.

El primer tiempo comenzó.

-¡VAMOS UNICORNIO!.- gritó Brittany corriendo para subirse sobre la banca donde estaban sentadas algunas cheerios.- ¡TÚ PUEDES!

-Claro que podrá. Anotará dentro de… 30 minutos.- dijo Santana mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso con tanta seguridad?.- preguntó Kurt sentándose a su lado, limpiando su uniforme de restos de serpentinas.

-Porque lo he visto jugar.- aseguró persiguiendo a Blaine con la mirada, y dando miradas rápidas a su reloj.- En fin, ¿Me das un poco?.- le preguntó apuntando la botella de agua que llevaba en las manos.

Kurt se la dejó en las manos, para sentarse a su lado también. Brittany seguía dando golpes al aire y dando algunos gritos, como si estuviera alentando una pelea callejera. Un grupo de cheerios comenzaron a hacer unas piruetas y gritos para animarlos, pero ellos no debían hacerlo ahora. Las cheerios se habían dividido en dos grupos, el segundo, donde estaban ellos tres, les correspondía animar en el próximo tiempo.

Creyó jurar que escuchó a Rachel gritar cuando un tipo empujó a Finn, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y tomaron posiciones nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa si aplastan a mi unicornio verde?.- preguntó la rubia a su novia desde "las alturas" de su posición.

-Los unicornios vuelan.- le dijo tranquila.

-Esos son los pegasos.- susurró algo apenada viendo como todo volvía a su lugar.

-Britt, tranquila. Anderson sabe lo que hace a pesar de parecer un hobbit.- le aseguró sacando una lima del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba a su lado sobre su bolso.

Kurt observó a Blaine correr rápidamente de un lado del campo al otro, era bastante impresionante ver cómo esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del equipo contrario.

-Es rápido.- opinó en voz alta.

-¿Estas siguiendo a tu novio con la mirada?.- le molestó Santana viéndolo de reojo y a lo que seguía con la vista.

-¡No es mi novio, Santana!.- exclamó Kurt algo molesto.- ¡Ni siento nada por él!

-Yo no te pregunté nada sobre sentimientos.- dijo la latina soplando el borde de sus dedos al ver que sus uñas ya estaban listas, y comenzaba con la otra mano.

-¿Unicornio te gusta mi otro unicornio?.- preguntó Brittany cambiando de lado y sentándose al lado de Kurt tomándolo del brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Claro que no.- dijo Kurt mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Es obvio que te gusta.- opinó Santana dejando de limarse las uñas, en un tono como si una madre le explicara a un niño algo demasiado fácil.- ¿Podrías dejar de negarlo?

-¡No me gusta!.- recalcó el castaño.- Es mi _amigo_.

-En mi mundo los amigos no se miran como Blaine te observa a ti.- dijo Brittany y Kurt trató de no sorprenderse cuando dijo "Blaine" en vez de "unicornio verde".

-¿Ves?, mi novia es inteligente y lo sabe.- dijo Santana y volvió a limarse las uñas faltantes.

Pasaron unos minutos, para que Kurt le preguntara miedoso y con voz temblorosa, esperando que Santana no oyera.

-¿Cómo me mira?...- dijo agachándose hasta la altura de su oído.

La ojiverde se enderezó sonriendo, achicando sus ojos un poco. Se acercó al oído ajeno, y susurró con complicidad.

-Como si fueras lo más lindo que existiera en _su_ mundo.

Los vitoreos se escucharon en el campo entero, la celebración del público, de la entrenadora Beastie, y de algunas cheerios.

-¡Eso es, mi unicornio!.- exclamó Brittany riendo, chocando su mano cuando Blaine pasó celebrando su anotación entre las porristas.

-Como dije.- agregó Santana chocando su mano con la de Blaine también.- ¡Alcanzaste un record, 25 minutos y lo lograste!.- exclamó Santana, chequeando su reloj.

-¡Di que lo hice bien!.- le reclamó Blaine riendo a través del casco.

-Lo pensaré.- dijo la latina, de todas formas dejando ver una sonrisa.

Blaine se colocó delante de Kurt enseñándole su mano, esperando que la golpeara de vuelta. El castaño dudó unos segundos, pero de todas formas, bajo la mirada de Santana, la sonrisa de Brittany y la risa complice de Blaine. La juntó con la de Blaine en un gran estruendo.

-¡Te dije que conmigo ganaríamos!.- exclamó animado alejándose para seguir jugando.

-¿"Dije"?.- preguntó Santana alzando una ceja acercado a Kurt un poco más, aprisionándolo entre ella y Brittany.

-Larga historia.- dijo Kurt sin mirarla.

-¿La sabré algún día?.- preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, al igual que la ojiverde.

-Quizás.- dijo sonriendo cuando Blaine hizo un pequeño baile en celebración con los demás chicos.

El partido continuó en grandes alabanzas y celebraciones, el equipo iba ganando con gran ventaja. Finn y Sam fueron responsables de algunas anotaciones, al igual que Blaine, el cual siguió anotando en diferentes ocasiones. Brittany parecía un gatito ovillado en uno de los brazos de Kurt, observando el partido y Santana gritaba al ver algunas faltas, y no se molestó en provocar a unos tipos del equipo contrario, distrayéndolos, y así perdiendo unos puntos.

-¿No es injusto que les des esperanzas?.- le preguntó Kurt viendo como guiñaba un ojo coqueta a uno que estaba más cercanos a ellos.

-Es para que observes que ellos piensan con otra _cosa_.- aseguró la joven apuntando un poco más abajo en el chico frente a ellos, mientras caía al piso al ser empujado por Karofsky. Sonrió satisfecha y se alzó de hombros buscando a otra victima.

Pudo ver como Rachel seguía animando a Finn, mientras en ocasiones bebía un poco de un termo celeste, mientras Burt y Carole intercambiaban comentarios, y ponían expresiones preocupadas cuando veían que se llevaban a un chico lesionado y entraba el reemplazante.

Pero los problemas comenzaron 20 minutos antes de que el primer tiempo terminara. El grito de varias cheerios alertaron a la entrenadora y a ellos mismos.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Santana levantándose y mirando un poco

-¡Mi tobillo!.- exclamó una chica que cayó al suelo con el pie doblado.

-¡Mi muñeca!.- exclamó otra, cuya mano estaba bajo la primera chica.

Sylvester se acercó seguida por Becky y las demás cheerios.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?.- cuestionó Sylvester en tono de enfado.

-Era sólo la pirueta que venía.- dijo la chica apretando su muñeca para detener su dolor, pero ya comenzaba a verse hinchado.

-Pero perdí el equilibrio.- dijo la otra chica que pasaba su mano sobre su tobillo a un ritmo lento.- Haré lo mejor que pueda por..

-No.- dijo Sylvester alzando los brazos.- No puedo dejar que hagan el show así, vayan a las bancas. Ustedes traiganles hielo.- le ordenó a una de las chicas que llevaba a la del tobillo lesionado.

La entrenadora pasó una mano por su rostro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora..?.- preguntó Becky mirando a Sylvester.

-Nosotras podemos reemplazarlas.- dijo Santana apuntando a Brittany.- Sabemos la coreografía.

Sue pareció relajarse, pero entonces volvieron los problemas.

- ¿Y quienes serán las voces principales?.- preguntó mirando a ambas chicas.- Ustedes debían hacer el dueto de medio tiempo.

-¡Kurt!.- exclamó Santana como sí fuera lo más obvio.

Kurt jadeó sorprendido detrás de ellas.

-No...yo..no.- balbuceó rodeándose a sí mismo con los brazos, sintiendo todo el frío venírsele encima.

-Hummel sabes la letra.- dijo Santana mirándolo.- Nos viste ensayar muchas veces y sabes la coreografía.

Kurt negó frenéticamente y alzó sus manos.

-Pero es un dueto.- insistió Kurt.- No podré cantar dos partes sin que suene extraño.

-¿Por qué esquivas tanto?.- dijo Santana a punto de sacar su lado latino y demostrarle que pasa en Lima High Adjacents.

Kurt negó con la cabeza mirando el pasto.

Brittany se acercó y le tomó ambas manos, logrando que Kurt alzara la vista.

-¿Es porque esos astronautas te golpean y te tratan mal verdad?.- preguntó suavemente para que la entrenadora no escuchara.

Kurt asintió levemente con algo de nerviosismo. Sintió que todos los temores de la amenaza del día anterior volvían a su mente, su padre estaba ahí presente y si…comenzaban a gritar "cosas"…

-¿Necesitas un compañero para cantar, cierto?.- preguntó Sue, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Kurt asintió no pudiendo articular palabras, soltando suavemente las manos de su amiga.

El primer tiempo terminó.

-¿Quién puede cantar con Porcelana?.- preguntó mirando a las cheerios. Todas intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguna contestó.

Kurt frotó sus brazos nervioso, miraba como los futbolistas pasaban a su lado, pero era extraño. Sabía cantar, claro que sabía; pero era lo que dijo Brittany. Le tenía miedo a esos futbolistas, a lo que dirían, a como lo juzgarían...

-¡Mi unicornio verde sabe cantar!.- exclamó Brittany chasqueando sus dedos.- ¡A veces toca la guitarra para mi cuando no tengo música para ensayar!

-No, no, no...- dijo Kurt acercándose a ellas.- ¡Esto es estúpido!

-¡Anderson ven acá!.- gritó Sylvester cuando llegó a las bancas, acostumbrada al vocabulario que utilizaba su cheerio. El chico alzó una ceja y se acercó dejando su casco sobre el pasto.

Kurt abrió sus ojos muy grande. _No, no, no, no._

-Debes cantar.- dijo Sylvester. Y Blaine dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó pasando su mano sobre su cabello teñido y algo mojado.

-Eso. Cantarás con Porcelana. Se lesionaron dos de mis cheerios y necesito ayuda.

Blaine miró a Kurt directo a los ojos y sin titubeo. El ojiazul tembló. Cada fibra de su ser le envió una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué canción es?

_No lo podía creer._

* * *

_Hola lectores queridos! ¿Cómo estan?_

_Espero que super bien, bueno, como verán esta es la primera parte de un capitulo. (Es que se me hizo muy largo y tuve que dividirlo ;)_

_¿Les gustó? Sí? No? Ok, vamos con sus comentarios... una aclaración!, no sé qué pasa con esto de los reviews, pero hay veces que son comentarios del lunes y los leo un día miércoles, y no es porque los lea después, sino porque **aparecen **después...Sí, es raro...así que si no los nombro aquí, no piensen que los abandoné o cualquier cosa.  
_

**_Dudas:_**

_Changuich: "_Ah y olvide preguntar: Adam, Sebastian, o alguno de los Warbles saldra en el fic ._.? Y que va a pasar con el bullying qe le hacian a Kurt, van a par o va ser "normal" o peor D,:?"

_Pregunta 1: __Va a ser un tanto spoiler, pero sí. Veremos a estos personajes, no sé si Adam...pero los warblers sí o sí estarán. Paciencia!_

_Pregunta 2: El acoso hacia Kurt continuará por ahora... Pero desde otra persona... (MuahahahahhahahahahahhahHAHA HAHAHA los dejo con la duda)_

**_Vamos! con los comentarios del cap 8:_**

_MirandaMitchell: Tienes todo mi permiso para poner los taldos y gritos que desees ;) me alegra que les guste esto de actualizar más seguido!_

_belll29: Blaine es un chocolate :c_

_LouDeChanel21: Seguiré escribiendo siempre!, tus comentarios siempre me sacan sonrisas. Muchas gracias :)_

_Gabriela C: Wow, gracias :) Claro, siempre Klainer!_

_Changuich: Qué bueno que te guste que actualice más :) Ustedes se lo merecen!_

**_Ahora vamos con los comentarios del cap 9:_**

_Poppafrita: Yo te contaré un secreto, que me haces sonreir con tu comentario :)! Muchas gracias _

_ : Es cierto, por lo menos yo me he sentido muy encariñada con muchos fics que me suben el ánimo. No daré mis opiniones sobre CrissColfer o el supuesto novio de Chris, porque es un tema super delicado para mí._

_Hechizera: ¿Nueva fan?, wow...no pensé en tener fans...Yo me considero fan de ustedes :)_

_Danu: TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ casi me haces llorar!, es que no sabes lo maravilloso que es para mí que alguien me diga que le guste lo que hago. Y que más encima hayas leido esto hasta la madrugada!, apenas lei eso se me pusieron vidriosos mis ojos . Gracias :) Eres muy amable!_

_Anne: Tú eres genial por comentarme ;) Gracias :) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Ya se viene la continuación_

_Cynthiagleek: Me alegra que te guste este fic, lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes! :)_

_Changuich: Actualizo para generarles la felicidad que veo que sienten :))_

_Ok chicos, eso es todo!_

_Ahora, si tienen dudas, quieren spoilers o cualquier cosa me la dejan en comentario! :) Creo que pronto comenzaré a publicar los dibujos que hago de este fic...(son muchos, creanme xD) _

_Bueno, los quiero mucho, ustedes me hacen llorar de alegría con sus comentarios y, solo agradecerles por todo :)_

_Hasta el lunes!_

_~Carolice_


	11. Dueto Parte 2

Capitulo 11: Dueto. Parte 2

-¿Qué canción es?.- dijo Blaine, aparentemente, aceptando.

-_Hold on against me_.- le dijo Brittany acercándose.- Cantada por mi hermana perdida.

-Ocupen estos 15 minutos del descanso para arreglar todo.- agregó Beastie que se acercó a Sue y a los chicos.

Cuando se alejaron las entrenadoras, Brittany y Santana comenzaron a explicarle a Blaine la coreografía. Mientras por otro lado, Kurt se sentó en la banca, en la cual habían estado observando el partido, se abrazó a si mismo y no sabía por qué el frio que ya hacia en el ambiente, pareció aumentar; haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos de inseguridad los que lo atacaban, y empezó a dudar hasta de sus propias habilidades para el canto y el baile. Se sabía la coreografía y la letra, pero esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Quién canta mi parte?.- preguntó Santana en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Kurt escuchara desde donde estaba sentado.

-Yo lo haré.- contestó Blaine al ver que Kurt parecía no reaccionar.

-¿Unicornio?.- preguntó Brittany acercándose hasta quedar delante de él en cuclillas.

Kurt se sobresaltó al verla delante de él, dando un pequeño salto y creyendo como si estuvieran a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Estas bien, Hummel?.- dijo Santana colocándose detrás de Brittany.- Parece que te hubieran dado café muy cargado.

El castaño abrió la boca, pero solo logró capturar el suficiente aire para no desmoronarse, le daría un ataque de nervios. Blaine lo miraba de reojo unos cuantos pasos más lejos.

-Denme un segundo.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y alejándose del resto, hasta llegar a los camarines de hombres. Aprovechó que no había nadie dentro, ya que la mayoría de los futbolistas estaban descansando afuera, y se acercó a un lavamanos al fondo del lugar. Se mojó el rostro y la nuca, no quería que su papá escuchara cualquiera de las cosas que le gritan en los pasillos, tenía miedo de que fuera a enfrentarlos ahí mismo-porque lo creía capaz- y no estaba dispuesto a que tuviera otro ataque al corazón. Esperó en vano, que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos a través de sus dedos.

-¿Dónde esta tu valentía?

Cerró la llave del agua, reconociendo esa voz y le habló a través del espejo con una mirada insegura.

-A un lugar muy dentro de mí.- contestó a Blaine acercándose a sacar un poco de papel para secarse las manos.

-Mph.- murmuró Blaine apoyándose contra la pared de baldosa dentro de los camarines.- Estas haciendo lo que ellos quieren que hagas, ¿Sabías?

-¡Tú no estas en mi lugar!.- exclamó Kurt lanzando el papel al basurero y apoyándose contra el lavamanos.- ¡No sabes lo que es que tu padre sea propenso a sufrir un infarto!, ¡Si escucha lo que me gritan..!-

-¡Si escucha lo que te gritan hará lo que un padre _debería_ hacer!.- le recalcó Blaine observándolo con intensidad.- ¡Y tú deberías hacer, lo que _tú_ siempre haces!

-¡Yo nunca hago nada!.- gritó Kurt frustrado, dejando que sus brazos colgaran a su lado como si fueran hilos.- ¡Lo único que hago es llorar, huir y "ser rescatado"!.- agregó haciendo comillas con una de sus manos.

-¡Lo que haces es enfrentarlos!.- le recalcó Blaine mostrando sus palmas como si fuera demasiado obvio.- ¡Enfrentaste a Karofsky, a los que esparcían rumores sobre mí!

Caminó a pasos agigantados para tomar a Kurt un poco más debajo de sus hombros, en la parte superior de sus brazos.

-¡Kurt tú no eres así!.- exclamó diciendo su nombre, y el ojiazul sintió la misma sensación de una cachetada.

-¡Estoy preocupado por todo lo que puedan decirme!..- trató de gritar, pero su volumen de voz falló y fue disminuyendo de a poco, hasta sentirse vulnerable.

-No lo harán.- le aseguró Blaine sin soltar el agarre, fuerte contra él.- No dejaré que lo hagan.

-Ahí estas de nuevo.- susurró agachando la cabeza, quitando la vista del rostro de Blaine.- "Rescatando a tu damisela en peligro".- ironizó en tono casi cruel.

-No eres una damisela en peligro.- dijo serio.- Eres alguien de quién estoy preocupado.

-¿Debo sentirme honrado por tu atención?.- le dijo tratando de no sonar enfadado, no lográndolo.

-Escúchame.- dijo Blaine bajando sus manos hasta poder tomar las de Kurt entre las de él.- Hey…mírame.- susurró soltando su mano derecha, para levantar el rostro ajeno por el mentón.- Sé que eres lo suficientemente valiente, para ignorar todas esas burlas y hacer que se traguen sus palabras en pleno campo.

Kurt sintió que podía escuchar su propio corazón later fuerte y rápido, sentía la mano cálida de Blaine en su mano izquierda, su rostro que repentinamente, a los segundos de estarse fijando en estos detalles pasó a acunar una de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces?.- susurró con un hilo de voz, escudriñando el rostro de Blaine a los escasos centímetros. Sintió como de manera inconsciente había puesto ambas manos sobre el pecho de Blaine, contra la polera mojada y las duras protecciones. Estando atrapado entre el lavamanos y él.

-Tú…- logró articular acercándose poco a poco.- Tú no sabes, no entiendes...- soltó creyendo que no se había notado en lo mieles y casi dorados que parecían los ojos de Blaine, sintió su aliento caliente contra su rostro, creyó que la tela estaba siendo demasiado calurosa entre ambos, y no entendía por qué estaba semi cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el roce de los labios secos de Blaine contra los suyos. Fue cuando no sabía qué hacer, porque Blaine no avanzó más, como esperando permiso o respuesta de su parte. Pero nada en su cerebro parecía tener sentido tampoco, los pensamientos se enredaron en su cabeza, parecía que hubiera mezclado todo con una táctica demasiado profesional para él. Sólo era respirar agitado sobre la boca del otro, sin quitar la vista de sus labios.

-¿Qué no entiendo?.- susurró jadeante, aferrándose a la tela de su polera, creyendo que no se podría sostener sobre sus pies.

Blaine rió, logrando una descargar eléctrica en la espalda de Kurt.

-Eres capaz de muchas cosas.- contestó soltando nuevamente el aliento cálido y ya intoxicante para Kurt, logrando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

-¿Muchas cosas?.- susurró turnando su vista desde los ojos hasta sus labios, y no entendía por qué no simplemente lo empujaba, ¿Y por qué hace un mes y algo atrás le habría molestado este poco espacio que le daba y ahora no?...¿Seguían hablando de lo mismo?.- ¿Cuáles?

Blaine sonrió alejándose unos milímetros, contemplando sus ojos azules y de diversos colores a la vez.

-Eres demasiado _adorable_.

Kurt sintió su rostro tornarse carmesí, Blaine se estaba acercando decidido, apretándolo contra él por la espalda baja y la nuca.

-Blaine.- susurró tembloroso y casi sin voz antes de volver a sentir un roce puro, sin rencores, ya no recordaba por qué pelearon, ni los nervios presentes. Y, ¿¡Por qué diablos su cuerpo no hacía nada para alejarlo!?, ¡Iba a besarlo!

-¡Anderson!.- gritó Santana desde la puerta.- ¡¿Podrías dejar de tratar de violarlo y volver?!, ¡Es hora!

Blaine rió a carcajadas dejando su frente apoyada entre el hombro y la mandíbula de Kurt. El castaño respiraba agitado, se afirmó del lavabo con fuerza, como si sus piernas de se hubieran dormido de pronto. ¿De qué se reía?

-¿Vamos?.- preguntó Blaine, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dentro de los minutos pasados.

Y Kurt quería cuestionarse todo esto, ¿Qué significaba que casi se hubieran besado?, ¿Estaban hablando sobre la presentación y su forma de ser o se había inclinado a otro lado el tema?, ¿Blaine seguía siendo su amigo o…_qué_?... Pero ya no había tiempo para pensarlo más, él debía enfrentarse a todo. Aguantar fracasos o humillaciones, si eso lo harían más fuerte y lo llevarían más lejos de lo que él creía. Era capaz de hacerlo.

Hey over there _**Hey, tú allá**_

Please forgive me _**Por favor perdóname**_

If I'm coming on too strong _**Si comienzo demasiado fuerte**_

Hate to stare _**Odio esa mirada fija**_

But you're winning _**Pero estás ganando**_

And they're playing my favorite song _**Y están tocando mi canción favorita**_

Las cheerios que estaban agachadas en cuclillas se levantaron, haciendo unas formas de "L" con sus manos en diversas direcciones. Kurt miró como Blaine se acercaba frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos y cantaba –claro que cantaba- acercándose, en una serie de vueltas y agacharse al piso. Supo que era su turno cuando llegó a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo tomó de la cintura.

So come in a little closer _**Así que ven, un poco más cerca **_

Wanna whisper in your ear _**Quiero susurrar a tu oído**_

Make it clear, little question _**Hacer clara, una pequeña pregunta**_

Wanna know just how you feel _**Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes**_

Kurt se alejó de Blaine seguido por las miradas curiosas de todo el campo de futbol, _debía tener coraje. _Con las piernas separadas, agachó su tronco sin dejar de mirar al público cantando para sorpresa de todos. Repitió el movimiento para el otro lado, Blaine se acercó a tomarlo de la mano y darle una media vuelta hasta colocarlo espalda con pecho. Cantaron juntos.

If I said my heart was beating loud _**Si dijera que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente**_

Kurt miraba a Blaine por sobre su hombro, el chico tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, lo agarró por los hombros y la cintura para echarlo hacia atrás. Logrando que el ojiazul se aferrara a sus manos ante lo sorpresivo del golpe.

If we could escape the crowd somehow _**Si pudiéramos escapar de la multitud de alguna manera**_

Blaine colocó su pierna entre las de Kurt, aún estando detrás de él. Y lo hizo mover las caderas a su propio ritmo. Manteniendo siempre las miradas el uno sobre el otro, sintiendo sus cuerpos al ritmo y cantando como si la canción dijera lo que deseaban en el momento.

If I said I want your body now _**Si te dijera que deseo tu cuerpo ahora**_

Would you hold it against me _**¿Te aferrarías a mí?**_

Kurt alzó su brazo como si golpeara hacia abajo y luego siguió hasta arriba, Blaine dio un paso hacia al lado y repitió el gesto, alzando sus cejas para molestarlo lo que logró hacerlo sonreír y creer que tenía toda la confianza en sus manos. Era su momento.

Cause you feel like Paradise _**Porque eres como el paraíso**_

And I need a vacation tonight _**Y necesito una noche de vacaciones**_

So if I said I want your body now _**Así que si dijera que quiero tu cuerpo ahora**_

Would you hold it against me _**¿Te aferrarías a mí?**_

If I said I want your body, _**Si te dijera que deseo tu cuerpo ahora**_

Would you hold it against me? _**¿Te aferrarías a mí?**_

Se sumaron a la coreografía de las cheerios, echando sus brazos hacia atrás y agachándose, para luego caer al piso con las piernas dobladas, lo suficiente como para poder pararse de nuevo sin necesidad de utilizar las manos.

Gimme something good _**Dame algo bueno**_

Don't wanna wait, I want it now (now now now, now!) _**No quiero esperar, lo deseo ahora (ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora)**_

Drop it like a Hood _**Hazte notar como una campana**_

And show me how you work it out _**Y demuéstrame como tú lo haces**_

(Alright) _**(Bien)**_

Santana y Brittany fueron elevadas en el aire, la rubia alzó su pierna y luego estiró su brazo hacia al lado, tomando la mano de Santana que hacia lo mismo, pero para el lado contrario. Blaine y Kurt ayudaron a sostenerlas, seguidos por los gritos y los aplausos del público, animándolos a continuar.

If I said my heart was beating loud _**Si dijera que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente**_

If I said I want your body now _**Si te dijera que deseo tu cuerpo ahora**_

Would you hold it against me _**¿Te aferrarías a mí?**_

Las cheerios hicieron el coro, mientras Kurt trató de hacer algunos pasos en un rincón, pero rápidamente Blaine lo tomó de la cintura, pasó una mano atravesando su estómago, nuevamente apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. Cantando prácticamente en su oído.

If I said my heart was beating loud **Si dijera que mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente**

Would you hold it against me **¿Te aferrarías a mí?**

Blaine lo hizo girar nuevamente quedando ambos cara a cara respirando sobre el rostro del otro agitados.

-Escucha tu público, cariño.- dijo Blaine alejándose despacio, _quizás_ dejando sus mano unos segundos demás por su cadera. Kurt observó el público, su padre lo aplaudía junto con Carole, y Rachel sonreía ampliamente alzando sus pulgares, para luego aplaudir y gritar. Hasta los futbolistas, que solo se dedicaron a observar a las cheerios no le gritaron nada en su contra.

-Deseame suerte.- le dijo metiendo su mano entre su cabello, desparramándolo hacia todos lados.

-No la necesitas.- agregó Kurt en un lio de sentimientos arreglándose el cabello y acercando a Santana y Brittany, junto al segundo grupo de cheerios para animar el siguiente tiempo.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que mi unicornio verde se aprendió la coreografía tan rápido si solo se la explicamos un par de veces?.- preguntó Brittany mientras hacían los movimientos de baile para animar.

-¡TITANS!.- gritó Santana y avanzó atrás de la joven siguiendo el ritmo.- Brittany, es obvio.- explicó dando una vuelta y cambiando de _pompón_.- Anderson nos observó en todos los ensayos, lo vi.- le explicó cambiando de lugar con la chica.

-¡GO TITANS!.- exclamó la chica dando un salto en el aire.- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes la respuesta justo a tu lado.- dijo sonriendo para sí misma, observando a Kurt quién no había podido quitar su expresión sonrojada en todo el segundo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Santana cuánto deben anotar para ganar?.- preguntó Brittany abrazando a Kurt y acurrucándose en su pecho. El joven espero a que la latina no le diera una mirada asesina, para poder rodearla de vuelta.

-Tres más.- dijo la joven tachando algo de una pequeña libreta.

-Santana, les falta uno.- dijo Kurt mirando el tablero extrañado.

-No.- dijo la joven cerrando el pequeño librito.- Tres minutos más para que a Hummel le de un ataque y caiga rendido ante tu unicornio verde.- explicó a la joven.- Ah, sí. Una anotación más para que ganen.- agregó comprobando el tablero.

-¡Santana!

-¡Niégalo Lady Hummel!.- exclamó la chica con voz de cansancio.- Vi que casi te quita la virginidad en pleno camarín.

-¡No es verdad!.- gritó tapándose el rostro.

-¿Por qué te pones tan colorado?.- preguntó la rubia observando su piel tan pálida, ponerse muy roja.

-Porque es verdad lo que digo.- agregó Santana guiñándole un ojo.- Los vi casi besándose.- le susurró al oído.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó la joven abriendo mucho los ojos.

Kurt creyó que se desmayaría.

-Si te gusta dilo, Hummel.- dijo Santana mirando el partido.- No tiene nada de malo.

-No me gusta.- susurró apretando la tela del pantalón a la altura de su estómago.

-A ver.- dijo la joven poniéndose delante de él.- Él se interesó en ti desde el primer día, te defiende, te ayuda siempre, te regaña, apuesto a que a veces es gentil y luego totalmente frío que te confundes y crees que esta jugando contigo.

Kurt se quedó callado. Cada palabra era cierta, y la curiosidad lo asaltó de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó en voz alta, tratando de gritarlo sobre la voz del público, ya que habían hecho la anotación final y habían ganado.

-Porque fui su novia.

Y el gran lio que tenía en su cabeza, los pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos percibidos hace unos minutos atrás parecieron hacer corto circuito. Creyó que había escuchado mal, o era un vil truco de sus oídos, debido a los gritos de la gente.

Fue como si se hubiera quedado congelado en medio del campo, los pompones resbalaron de sus manos hasta caer al piso y todo su alrededor pareció quedarse en silencio. Cayó al piso con una mano sobre su frente, pero no logró llamar la atención de nadie, gracias a que todos celebraban y se abrazaban entre sí; no entendía por qué lo afectaba tanto.

No sabía qué pasaba en su mente en esos momentos, creía que caería desmayado en cualquier momentos por las diversas emociones que ahora percibía. ¿Por qué sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho?, ¿Qué pasaba con él?. ¡Él era fuerte!, ¡Él no estaba interesado en Blaine!

-¡Ganamos!.- gritó el joven de cabellos teñidos de verde abrazando a Brittany que se había acercado lanzado los pompones a diversas direcciones en señal de celebración.

Kurt se puso de pie de inmediato, sintiendo repentino miedo. Y sabía que era en vano, porque los dos ya no estaban juntos. Es decir, Santana y Brittany estaban juntas ahora y Blaine…no estaba con ella. Pero…no podía entender la repentina preocupación.

-¡Lo logramos!.- exclamó Blaine estrechando a Kurt en sus brazos, sin las protecciones ya puestas, y el ojiazul se aferró a su polera sobre sus omoplatos. Cerrando los ojos fuerte, como si una ola de paz lo embargara. Todas sus emociones se juntaron en ese momento y se liberaron.

-¿Por qué estas llorando…?.- preguntó Blaine preocupado limpiando una de sus mejillas.

-La emoción del partido.- mintió riendo y enjugándose por sí mismo sus lágrimas. Blaine ladeó su cabeza un poco mirándolo con intensidad, que Kurt pudo sentir a pesar de tener solo una visión nublada y aguada.

-¿Quieres otro abrazo?.- preguntó inocentemente abriendo sus brazos de nuevo para recibirlo. Kurt no sabía cómo, no entendía, ni siquiera sus propias emociones parecían calzar a su propio razonamiento, pero necesitaba la paz repentina que recibía en ese lugar. Asintiendo, pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine y apoyó la cabeza, logrando sentir la mejilla de él contra la suya. Los brazos de Blaine bajaron hasta rodearlo por la parte baja de su espalda y sostenerlo fuerte.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, tú también.- le susurró recordando cuando Kurt lo acusó de no saber mentir, cuando se preocupó por él al enfermar.

-Cállate.- dijo con la voz amortiguada contra su cuello.

-¿Estas mejor?.- preguntó acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, para separarse y verlo con detenimiento.

Kurt contempló a Blaine de una forma que no pudo entenderlo. Creyó que las bromas de Santana eran ciertas, sintió que sus latidos demasiado rápidos al ver sus cejas ligeramente alzadas en preocupación. Sintió sus labios temblar y sintió un temor inentendible rodearlo.

-¡Kurt, tu presentación fue fantástica!.- exclamó Rachel que apareció de la nada.- ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó al verlo más de cerca.

-Sí, es solo que el partido y la emoción.- dijo riendo nervioso, para limpiarse las mejillas nuevamente.- ¿Dónde esta Finn?, iré a felicitarlo también.

-¡Claro!.- exclamó la joven creyendo en las palabras de su amigo y se lo llevó con ella.

Blaine lo siguió con la vista, sintiéndose extraño y creyendo que quizás fue demasiado el hecho de casi…

-No crei que lo afectaría tanto.- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Blaine mirándola extrañado.

-Le dije que fuimos novios.- dijo alzando una mano.

-¿Que tú qué?.- preguntó incrédulo en tono bajo mirándola no convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Es algo malo?.- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¡De cierta forma sí!, ¿¡No ves lo perceptivo que es!?.- preguntó exasperado pasando la mano por su cabello, conversando casi ignorando que todo a su alrededor era un alboroto.

-Te gusta.- declaró Santana mirándolo detenidamente.

-Santana..

-Anderson, cariño. No me mientas.- dijo poniéndose delante de él.- Ustedes me van a dar un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por su obviedad.- dijo golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza.

-Auch, felicítame. ¡Gané!

-Sí, claro. Esquiva el tema.- dijo la joven negando con la cabeza.- Casi lo besaste.

-Lo hubiera hecho si no hubier..-

Santana abrió la boca mirándolo sorprendida.

-Oh Dios mio….- susurró.- Tú…

-Mañana en Lima Bean. A las 6, no llegues tarde.

-¿Quién te crees para citarme sin preguntar mi agenda?

-Sabes que estoy hablando en serio.- dijo cruzándose de brazos imitándola.- Así que, ¿Te veo mañana?

La joven miró a otro lado haciendo una mueca, y Blaine sabía exactamente que era un "sí".

Debía arreglar esto. _Quería_ arreglarlo.

* * *

_Este es un capitulo más corto, creo.. Lo escribí rápido, así que si quedó algo medio extraño diganmelo!_

_Uuuuh, ¿Santana y Blaine fueron novios? O:!_

_Patimos con las dudas:_

_ : "..._me preguntaba si podias desirme Q QISO DESIR RACHEL CUANDO DIJO: vaacomenzarelmusicaldeesteañ omá íairseporalgomásbroadwayoalg omásconocidotalvezmásépicoyc larocomoyosoylaniñadivadellu gar,noentiendenmisaspiracionesys ueñosy…"

_En simples palabras... Rachel le cuenta -con varias palabras demás- que habrá un musical, pero que encuentra que aún no han hecho una elección correcta de cuál van a interpretar, y finalmente anima a Kurt a que participe en las audiciones cuando ya se haya escogido. _

_Comentarios:_

_ : Una Klainer no es Klainer si no le dan taldos, so..don't worry ;) tú me alegras el día con comentar!_

_IrmaDCazula: omg..si supieras, si supieras lo que se viene jojojo _

_Hechizera: Exacto, Blaine es un bombón. Literalmente._

_Poppafrita: Me alaga que esperes Glee y mi fic con las mismas ansias! Supongo que son las mismas ansias con las que espero sus comentarios jojo_

_FabyKlaine: Ya habrá tiempo para los besos salvajes (? La verdad es que me gusta que vayan lento, que se conozcan, que se tomen cariño y puedan transmitirse todo eso sin palabras :') (pero de todas formas vendrán los besos salvajes)_

_Gabriela C: Muchas gracias :) He aquí un nuevo cap para ti!_

_Guest: ¿Uno de tus favoritos? (Gracias!)_

_Danu: Tan solo mentalizate y escucha Hold on against me cantada por estos hombres, y mirandose y bailandose y... solo piensalo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me costó...lamento hacerlos sufrir con este casi beso.._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_~Carito_


	12. Sebastian Smythe y Santana Lopez

Capitulo 12: Sebastian Smythe y Santana Lopez.

-Arréglate.- dijo Arthur Anderson, un hombre de negocios, sociable y formal. Físicamente alto, bien formado a pesar de sus no muchos, pero tampoco mínimos años de edad. Piel trigueña, ojos verdes con café y cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Por qué, hay otra reunión?.- preguntó Blaine a sus 16 años de edad. Obligado a mostrar una inmensa pared de cristal invisible frente a su padre, desde hace 1 año, cuando le confesó que no podía sentir nada de lo que sus amigos decían sobre las chicas o sus novias. Cuando su padre pareció cambiar.

-Es la misma de todos los meses.- recalcó entrando a la habitación.- Ponte esto.- agregó dejando la gran bolsa con el colgador de ropa, sobre la cama.- La fiesta comienza en dos horas. Dúchate y vístete.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo asintió y esperó a que su padre se marchara para lanzarse sobre su cama de nuevo.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde hace un año, desde que todo pasó. Su madre seguía siendo la mujer dulce de siempre, pero su padre pasó a ser un hombre frío y distante, pretendió desde entonces hacer que no doliera. Cooper seguía siendo el mismo hermano mayor de hace tiempo, se encariñaron lo suficiente como para confiar en el otro y apoyarse.

Hubo veces en que Blaine quiso decirle a su padre que sólo siguió el consejo que le dio a los 7 años. "Blaine, si quieres ser alguien en tu vida. Sé siempre sincero contigo mismo y con lo que te rodea"

Pero luego se retractó, y se dio cuenta que su padre también había seguido su propio consejo; y había sido sincero con no aceptarlo.

Un suave quejido salió de su garganta al comenzar a llorar, se aferró a sus rizos mientras las gotas de agua caían y golpeaban su espalda y resto de su cuerpo en la ducha. Sabía desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su sexualidad que perfectamente iba a ser juzgado, pero más dolía que ese fuera el hombre que junto a tu madre te dio la vida. Y su padre debía entender que no podía "arreglarlo", porque no estaba roto.

Cortó el agua y prosiguió a secarse y ponerse el traje, consistía en un esmoquin negro, estilo italiano, una camisa blanca y un corbatín de moño. Sabía que el traje lo escogió Cooper, nadie más sabía de su gusto por los corbatines y todos estos accesorios tan _vintage_.

Las reuniones de su padre eran mensuales, y desde que tenía memoria la gente desconocida que aparentemente lo conocía, pero él no de vuelta, estaban presentes en su casa. Era bastante amplia para sólo 4 personas, pero los negocios habían favorecido a su padre y al parecer decidió ocupar esos ahorros en ampliar su hogar, quedando exageradamente amplia y espaciosa. En partes eso le agradó, ya que debido a la distancia entre habitaciones podía cantar lo que quisiera y a cualquier hora sin molestar a nadie. Y la gente desconocida, como los mayordomos y sirvientes que llegaron con el tiempo, seguían apareciendo.

Faltaban sólo 20 minutos cuando se había aplicado una capa de gel sobre sus rebeldes rizos, el patio estaba lleno de diversos y lujosos autos, familias enteras con amplias y en ocasiones falsas sonrisas. Hasta podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás en el salón principal.

Se dio un último toque con su colonia en ambas mejillas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase.- contestó ordenando todo rápidamente dentro del baño, para luego volver a su habitación.

-Hola Blainie.- contestó Cooper acercándose al espejo de su hermano, donde podía verse de cuerpo entero.

-Me gusta el color.- opinó Blaine viendo el traje color café oscuro.

-¿Te gustó el traje que te elegí?.- preguntó viendo a Blaine de reojo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bastante adecuado.- dijo mirándose a sí mismo.- Gracias.

-Esta bien.- dijo acercándose a arreglar el corbatín que había quedado un tanto doblado. Y Blaine sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, preguntándose cruelmente, si algún día alguien se atrevería a llamarlo "novio" y le arreglaría su corbatín doblado o el cuello de su camisa.- ¿Preparado?

-Creo.- admitió sonriendo triste y ambos bajaron las escaleras correspondientes a la entrada del salón. Y Blaine se dio cuenta que era una gran fiesta como cada reunión, la típica mesa de bocadillos al rincón, la escultura de hielo en el otro rincón, que tenía un gran jarrón con ponche a sus pies.

-¡Aquí estas Cooper!.- exclamó su padre al verlos a ambos, tomándolo del hombro y dejando a Blaine desplazado a otro lado. Sabía que Cooper y su padre se parecían mucho físicamente, él se parecía más a su madre. En ocasiones pensó tristemente, que su padre adoraba más a Cooper, por ser "normal"…

Suspiró resignado al ver que un gran grupo de hombres conversaban animadamente con ambos y se acercó a la mesa grande y con mantel blanco, observó los distintos postres y panes, pero no tenía hambre alguna. Tomó un tenedor y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él también había cambiado, no le gustaba ir a la escuela, no le gustaba ni siquiera leer sus libros-y él apreciaba la lectura- no salía de su casa, empezaba a no querer vestirse igual. Se sentía perdido y solo.

-Tienes habilidad.

El tenedor que giraba en su mano derecha, cayó sobre el mantel en un golpe seco. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un joven de piel trigueña, ojos verdes y cabello castaño peinado hacia arriba.

-¿Perdón?.- soltó mirándolo.

Sonrió a Blaine, enseñando todos sus dientes y pasando una mano por su nuca.

-¿También te aburres, huh?.-preguntó apoyándose contra la mesa, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ni te imaginas.- contestó ordenando el tenedor entre los otros. Sin poder comprender por qué le fue tan fácil ser sincero con él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Blaine.- dijo estirando su mano para poder estrecharla.

-Sebastian.- dijo el joven tomándola con la misma sonrisa seductora.

Desde ese momento Blaine tuvo un amigo en quién confiar, aparte de su propio hermano. Su padre no se opuso, porque la familia Smythe era bastante poderosa económicamente y esa amistad podrían "favorecerlos en un futuro". Salieron un par de veces, conversaban de sus intereses, fueron a algunas librerías, al cine, al parque, Blaine le contó el difícil proceso de hace un año con su padre, y de como había reaccionado. Sebastian le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió comprensivamente siendo sincero con él y que su familia también se habían enterado de que él era gay. Pero que habían reaccionado de mejor manera.

-Tuviste suerte.- admitió esa vez Blaine

-Tú igual.- admitió Sebastian de vuelta.

-Claro que no. Sin Cooper ni mi madre, no tengo a nadie.

-Me tienes a mi.- admitió el joven sonriéndole y Blaine comenzó a sentir por primera vez, cosquillas en su estómago.

Fue desde ese día que comenzó a mirarlo distinto. Fijarse en que le gustaba esa sonrisa, en que sus comentarios irónicos sobre la forma de vestir de alguien que pasaba cerca lo hacía sonreír, fijarse en que su pelo se veía bastante suave y sedoso, y volvía a creer en que en esta vida había algo de esperanza y que siempre habría alguien que podría acompañarte. Le gustaba Sebastian y todo lo relacionado a él.

Pero entonces esa ilusión se fue.

-¿Hola?, ¿Sebastian vienes más tarde?.- preguntó por teléfono un día, acomodándose en su cama.

-Lo siento Blaine.- contestó en el otro lado de la línea.- Saldré con mi novio.

Blaine comprendió, por qué la gente sufría en el hecho de querer a alguien y que el sentimiento no fuera correspondido.

Comenzó a sentirse devastado y más solitario que antes, ni siquiera quería decirle a Cooper lo que le pasaba. Se encerró en su habitación por días y días, creyó que olvidaría como caminar, porque sólo pasaba acostado en su cama, derramando lágrimas incomprendidas. Fue cuando la puerta sonó por centésima vez.

-No abriré la puerta.- murmuró lo suficientemente audible con la voz temblorosa y ronca.

-Soy Sebastian.

Para cuando abrió la puerta y lo visualizó, supo que todos los sentimientos se acumularon. Rompió en llanto tapándose la cara con ambas manos y Sebastian cerró la puerta tras de él acogiéndolo contra su pecho. Pasaron minutos en los que luchó contra si mismo por separarse de él, pero era una necesidad humana extrañar a alguien que quieres mucho.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Cooper me habló de ti, que no sales y que temía por ti.

-No llamaste en todos estos días, ¿Sólo te enteraste de mi por Cooper?.- dijo alejándose notoriamente ofendido.

-Blaine... Lamento que, tuviera estos sentimientos por mi.

-Lo sabias.- admitió tapándose la boca.- Estabas enterado y no me dijiste desde un comienzo que tenías novio.

-Mis novios no duran más de una semana.- agregó sin importancia.- Tú eres mi amigo.

No entendía quién era el joven que tenía en frente, no sabía por qué recién ahora se daba cuenta de esta nueva faceta. Y comenzó a darse cuenta de otros caminos que toma la vida.

-¿No te importó que tu amigo sintiera algo por ti?

-Blaine... No lo hagas tan dramático.

-¿Yo soy el dramático?.- dijo un poco más fuerte.- Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Y tú lo sabes.

Sebastian guardó silencio, mirándolo casi con vergüenza de sus propios actos.

-Gracias Sebastian. Ahora ya sé qué haré de ahora en adelante.

Desde ese mismo día, perdió todo contacto con él, cambió su teléfono, y borró el de Sebastian en sus contactos luego de mandarle un último mensaje de "_No me busques, ni me llames más"_, pidió que no aceptarán sus llamadas en el teléfono de la casa, y que no lo recibiría de visita. Al día siguiente renovó su ropa, las poleras de colores neutros, chaquetas de cuero, pantalones ajustado, cadenas, y pañuelos, y zapatos grandes, pasaron a ser su nuevo closet. Dio su antigua ropa a caridad, y fue a una tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes.

Decidió hacerse unos cuantos en la oreja, uno en la ceja y otro en la nariz. No quiso hacerse un tatuaje, esos son algo que se queda por siempre en tu piel y ya sabía que no quería nada que durara "para siempre".

-¿Venden pinturas para el pelo?.- preguntó al hombre al día siguiente.

Su cabello pasó a tener unos mechones de color verde, el gel desapareció de sus utensilios diarios, dejando libre sus rizados cabellos.

Era un nuevo Blaine. Y así es como quería mostrarse, que no confiaran en él por su apariencia, porque él tampoco lo haría en los demás.

-¿Qué diablos te hiciste?.- preguntó Cooper cuando por fin se encontró con su hermano en esa semana.

-Cambié.- admitió alzándose de hombros.

-Oh claro que cambiaste.- agregó cerrando la puerta de la habitación para observarlo bien.- ¡¿Por qué te hiciste esto?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- preguntó observándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- hizo eco mostrando sus palmas apuntando a sus ropas oscuras y para él ajenas y extrañas.- Blaine qué ocurrió para que te hicieras esto...

-Sebastian.- dijo como su único argumento.

-¿Te hizo algo?.- preguntó dispuesto a abrir la puerta como sí Sebastian estuviera en el pasillo y saldría a golpearlo.

-Me enseñó a desconfiar.

Cooper amaba a Blaine, siempre había sido su hermano pequeño y ahora seguía siéndolo. Por eso un sentimiento de tristeza y comprensión le inundó en el pecho.

-Yo te protegeré dentro de esta casa. Sabes que ahí fuera, debes ser el doble de valiente que aquí.- dijo tomándolo por un hombro.

-Lo sé.- admitió con frialdad hacia sí mismo.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé también.

Y Cooper lo estrechó en sus brazos para dejarlo cambiar por fuera. Porque dentro, Blaine seguía siendo el mismo joven blando, y admirable que es.

Lo transfirieron a una escuela pública, porque ninguna otra podía aceptarlo con esas vestimentas, cuando su padre gritó que no pagaría sus estudios. Cooper y su madre lo hicieron.

Apenas llegó su primer día de clases, nadie le dirigió la palabra. Su aspecto hacia que la gente se alejara, y cruelmente eso quería. Tenía miedo de confiar en alguien de nuevo, y tampoco por su parte fue capaz de dejar que alguien confiara en él, pero el destino no es seguro.

-¿Anderson, cierto?

Blaine visualizó a una joven un poco más baja que él, de piel morena, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

-Permiso.- dijo pasando por su lado, ignorando su pregunta.

No fue ese el único encuentro, también cuando comenzó a practicar boxeo luego de clases la joven estuvo ahí con una botella y una toalla limpia. Cuando necesitaba una pareja de laboratorio, la joven estaba ahí con los instrumentos que faltaban.

-¿Por qué estas en todos los lugares a los que voy?.-la encaró un día cuando estaba en la galería del campo de fútbol viendo la práctica.

-Porque necesito que cooperes conmigo.

-¿Cooperar?. Lo siento, pero yo no ayudo a nadie aquí.- recalcó apuntando el piso.

-Hazme un favor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Lo hago por tu bien.- comentó preocupada colocando su mano sobre la de él.

-Haz cosas para tú propio bien y no me fastidies.- soltó alejando su mano de inmediato.

-Estaré aquí el próximo lunes.

Blaine no entendió esas palabras y sólo se marchó.

Dentro de esa semana, fue la primera vez que alguien le golpeó. Sólo estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando un tipo lo empujó contra el casillero. Reconoció que era uno de los futbolistas y no supo el por qué del golpe. Hasta qué se dio cuenta que ese mismo tipo lo observaba cuando practicó boxeo en la tarde, y no era una mirada acosadora. Lo estaba escudriñando, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de nada. Al día siguiente supo que su nombre era Dave Karofsky. Su matón personal. Supuso qué era gay, por esas simples miradas y él supuso que Dave también, debido a los golpes.

Desde ese día entre los siguientes, supo qué era la humillación de un granizado en el rostro, el sabor de la sangre en un golpe contra la pared en su mandíbula, el frío de los casilleros y el piso tan duro. Fue un día viernes en que le puso fin a todo.

Se atrevió a golpear de vuelta, fue fuerte y bien ejecutado como lo hacía en boxeo. Comprendió que no tenían cerebro alguno o que era como ratas de laboratorio, a una rata le muestras que algo hace daño y no lo vuelve a ejecutar, porque sabe las

consecuencias. Ellos también entendieron que Blaine podía defenderse.

-Por un minuto creí que no vendrías.- dijo la joven acomodando su falda de cheerio contra la lata del escalón frío en el campo de fútbol.

-¿Cuál es el favor?.- preguntó Blaine sin sentarse.

-Sé mi novio.

La declaración cortó el aire y alzó una ceja en curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones.- aclaró haciendo una mueca un tanto insegura, arreglando su cabello.

Pasaron los días. Santana y Blaine no se besaban, en ocasiones se tomaban de las manos sólo para "aparentar". Y el joven tampoco entendía por qué había aceptado, pero supuso que sí lo veían con una joven los rumores de que era gay disminuirían. Y repentinamente así fue. Fue a eso de la tercera semana de ser falsos novios, cuando supo las razones de Santana.

-¡Por favor no!

Blaine salió del camarín de hombres cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de su "novia". Apresuró el paso y se encontró con ella, en el suelo mirando asustada a dos tipos en frente de ella.

-¡Déjenme sola!, ¡No les sirve de nada tener que expandirlo!

-Eres una estúpida lesbiana.- escupió un apuntándola.

-¡Ustedes son los estúpidos!

El otro joven la tomó de la parte superior de su traje de cheerio y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Debería sacarte de aquí!.- exclamó el chico.

Un golpe hizo que Santana volviera a caer sobre sus rodillas, y observara a Blaine pegarles y alejarlos de ahí en cosa de minutos.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó tomándola de los hombros. Ella sólo estalló en un sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos agradecida.

-Ahora que sabes mis razones.- decía hipeando y sollozando.- Puedes dejarme.

-¿Tú sabes de mi condición también verdad?.- preguntó tratando de calmarla sobándole la espalda.

-Desde el primer día.- aseguró alejándose para limpiarse el rostro.

Blaine desanudó el pañuelo de su brazo izquierdo y se lo pasó para que se limpiara las mejillas. La joven lo recibió incrédula.

-No eres tan malo como creí.- admitió en una risa nerviosa.

Blaine le pidió a Santana que esparciera rumores, cualquier clase de rumores. Que dijera que debido a sus continuos pleitos lo expulsaron de su colegio anterior. Claro que todo se distorsionó, en vez de creer que lo acosaban por ser gay, pasó a ser porque él era un busca pleitos. Los futbolistas dejaron de verle la cara siquiera, las chicas murmuraban nerviosas a su paso, y los jóvenes de McKinley creyeron cada cosa que se decía.

Dejaron de ser novios, porque empezaron a ser hermanos.

Blaine, quién se había prometido en dejar de confiar en la gente, se dio cuenta que ella estaba tan asustada como él, y que necesitaban el apoyo mutuo entre ellos. Primero fueron las conversaciones cortas por los pasillos, luego fue acompañarla a las prácticas, con el tiempo se inscribió en el club de fútbol y pasaron a ver los partidos juntos. Se permitieron apoyarse y contarse sus problemas. Como fue nombrado al principio, pasaron a ser hermanos.

Por eso cuando llegó Brittany a la vida de Santana, fue el primero en saberlo. La joven que le decía unicornio verde por su cabello con mechones verdes. Fue muy amable en mantener todo discretamente. Las cosas volvieron a cambiar, apareció una joven morena, Rachel, cuando ambas chicas se unieron al club Glee. Su novio, que al parecer se guió por los rumores; siempre lo miraba despectivamente. Pero no le molestaba.

El tiempo pasó y fue el primer día de clases del año siguiente cuando...

"-Yo hago lo que quiero aquí, cariño.- dijo acorralando al chico nuevo en un simple juego de curiosidad.

-Eso te hará muy hombre, supongo.- contestó con una mirada exquisitamente amenazadora"

Todo se volvió interesante.

-Qué puntual.- ironizó al ver a Santana sentarse frente a él.

-Regálame un café por decirme que viniera sin preguntar antes.

Blaine sonrió y compró un café con caramelo para la joven.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó probándolo de a poco.

-Creo que yo debo preguntar primero.- dijo Blaine tomando un poco de su Medium Drip.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kurt que fuimos novios?

-Porque Lady Hummel.- dijo la chica volviendo a dejar el café sobre la mesa.- Me preguntó la razón de por qué te conocía tanto.

-¿Y era necesario decirle eso?

-Blainie, cariño.- dijo Santana apoyando su cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas.- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque él...-dijo, pero terminó por disminuir la voz.

-¿Él...?.- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja.

-Eso no importa.- agregó con un gesto de la mano.

-Casi lo besaste.- dijo negando con la cabeza como sí fuera un caso perdido.

-Eso no significa nada.- dijo tratando de ser cortante.

-Discúlpame.- dijo alzando un dedo.- Pero si yo beso a mi novia, es porque la quiero. No veo otra razón.

-Él no es mi novio.- dijo entre dientes.

-Blaine hablemos con la madurez que creo que tenemos.- agregó alisándose el pelo con las manos, para dejarlo descansar sobre su blusa celeste claro.- Sé que... Es complicado expresar lo que sientes, pero sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo.- dijo para tomarle una mano.

Blaine bajó la vista perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y Santana le dio su tiempo para poder ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

Pero Blaine no sabía que contestar, se prometió no confiar y a cada momento en que creyó comenzar a hacerlo, se alejaba en un comentario frío y cortante.

-No estoy enamorado de él.- asumió mostrando sus palmas. Una sobre la mano morena de la joven.- Eso es... El amor es mucho.

-Pero te gusta.- dijo Santana viviendo a beber de su café.

Blaine no contestó.

-Cada vez que lo miras, es distinto a los demás. Lo haz protegido como si fuera alguien demasiado valioso.

-Lo es.- dijo seguro mirándola.- D-digo... A él... Se lo comerían vivo si yo no estuviera en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Y por qué estas en esas ocasiones?

-Porque...sólo estoy ahí.- soltó alzándose de brazos.

-¿Y ese beso?

-No fue un beso.

-No hablemos como niños de preescolar.- dijo achicando sus ojos y negando.- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Fue un impulso.

-¿Un impulso?. Vaya, en cualquier momento lo violas en el pasillo.

-¡Santana!.- exclamó arrugando el ceño.

-Por favor, hablé en serio en lo de sentir su tensión sexual.

-Pero él es tan...inocente.

Santana no pudo quitar los ojos a la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Blaine al hablar de Kurt.

-Dios mío...- soltó apenas lo vio.-Haz algo.

-¿Algo?, ¿Qué cosa...?

Santana sonrió hasta formar pequeñas arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

_"La próxima vez que lo veas..."_

Kurt conversaba con Rachel en su casillero, esperando lo minutos para ir a la clase siguiente donde tenían clases juntos. Asintió al coincidir con ella en que ella debía ser la protagonista inmediata, sea cual fuese el musical.

_"Pasa por su lado..."_

Se dio cuenta en que Blaine caminó al lado de él.

_"Sonríele.."_

Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa, asintió saludándolo y pasó de largo.

_"Y antes de que des la vuelta en el pasillo siguiente voltea lo más disimulado que puedas..."_

Kurt lo siguió con la vista y también le sonrió en forma de saludo. Lo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risa cómplice.

_"Si te sonríe de vuelta. Tú ya sabes qué significa"._

* * *

_Hola a todos y todaaaaaaaaas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Ok, tengo algunas noticias que dar... Una mala noticia y creo que una buena..._

_La próxima semana me voy de vacaciones, por lo cual no podrá actualizar... PEEEERO si me esfuerzo mucho, (ya que he tenido bastante inspiración en estos días) puede que les tenga los dos capitulos de la próxima semana para el domingo! :) _

_Y ahora una noticia extra* ustedes pueden decirme "me gustaría que pasara esto" y puede que yo lo incluya en algún capitulo. ¿Quieren?_

_Bueno les dejo esa noticia, y si la quieren dejenme su idea en comentarios!_

_Voy un poco apurada, así que no puedo responder algunos comentarios por ahora. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y los quiero montones!_

_~Carolice_


	13. Reencuentros del pasado

Capítulo 13: Reencuentros del pasado.  
El pitido continuo de su despertador logró hacer que saliera de sus sueños. Se desperezó frotando sus ojos y cubriendo su boca en un bostezo mientras se estiraba. Era día martes. 7 de la mañana y Blaine Anderson debía ir a la escuela.  
Se duchó, vistió y colocó sus piercings. Aplicó su perfume sobre sus mejillas y cuello, para finalmente tomar su bolso y bajar por su motocicleta. Supuso que Cooper dormía, y que sus padres no estarían en casa, así que se fue robando una tostada de la cocina con un botella de jugo. Pero apenas llegó a su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento, los problemas comenzaron, al igual que hace un mes.  
-¡Blaine!.- escuchó que gritaron. Se acercó corriendo Rachel hasta encontrarlo. Se detuvo respirando agitado, aferrando sus manos a la tela del vestido en sus rodillas.  
-No, Berry. No he visto a Finn.- dijo en voz baja, colgando su casco en la parte de atrás y colocando los seguros correspondientes.  
-¡No estoy buscando a Finn!.- exclamó mostrando sus palmas.  
-¿Encontraste tu libertad?.- preguntó irónicamente colgándose la mochila.  
-¡No tiene nada que ver con Finn!.- exclamó hartándose.-¡Es Kurt!  
Blaine siguió a Rachel corriendo por el pasillo, hasta llegar al casillero del castaño.  
-¿Qué rayos..?.- soltó Blaine al ver el casillero abierto y hecho un desastre, los libros estaban desordenados y había un rastro de agua sobre las paredes de éste. Se dio cuenta que en el interior de la puerta, había un collage con la palabra "Courage" en la parte superior...  
-Limpié los rastros de slushie que había.- dijo viendo el interior y apuntando las partes donde estaban mojadas.- Pero hay un problema más grande.  
-¿Cuál sería?.- preguntó sin quitar la vista de las letras de revista recortadas que formaban esa palabra con la que lo aconsejó.  
-No esta su mochila.- suspiró comenzando a tomar los libros, cerrarlos y dejarlos en orden.  
-¿Su mochila?.- preguntó ahora mirando a la joven.- Espera, o sea que, ¿Kurt llegó?  
-Sí.- contestó para cerrar el casillero ya teniendo todo ordenado.  
-¿Dónde esta?  
La joven suspiró nuevamente.

* * *

Kurt siguió las indicaciones de un papel que le habían dejado en el casillero, solo consistía en líneas desordenadas, dibujos de él, y frases con rojo que decía, "Suerte, Porcelana". Le habían escondido sus cosas y suponía que las risas que venían del último piso de McKinley eran los autores del hecho divirtiéndose de su agonía.  
-Da 10 pasos...- leyó en voz alta, sólo para escucharse él mismo. Alejando el "mapa" se encontró con un basurero; arrugó el papel y lo tiró dentro luego de sacar su mochila, llena de slushie, de cáscaras de plátano y restos de comida.  
-Diablos.- susurró revisando que estuviera todo.  
-Oh vamos, te compro una nueva para que cambies la cara.  
Kurt alzó la vista y se topó con un chico más alto que él, de pelo castaño, piel trigueña y ojos verdes. Tenía una chaqueta de instituto, con una D bordada en el bolsillo superior con color rojo.  
-Disculpa...¿Quién eres tú?  
-Supongo que alguien con más suerte que tú.- dijo mirando el aspecto de Kurt desde sus pies hasta sus ojos, quedándose unos segundos demás en su bolso manchado.- Lo de la mochila va en serio.  
-¿De dónde vienes?.- preguntó Kurt curioso.  
-Dalton.- dijo apuntándose la insignia.- Es un poco lejos de aquí.  
-¿Estas esperando a alguien?.- volvió a preguntar, pero no podía evitarlo. Poseía ese don conversador.  
-¿Conoces a Blaine Anderson?.- preguntó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.  
A Kurt se le cayó la mochila de la impresión, ese chico estaba buscando a Blaine y... Era atractivo, de al parecer una academia y… ¿¡Qué hacía buscándolo!?  
-Eh...  
-¡¿Sabían que Sylvester esta revisando sus casilleros ahora?!.- gritó Blaine hacia el último piso, mientras salía por la puerta de McKinley.- ¡Me molesté en dejar unos cuantos regalitos!  
Rápidamente los futbolistas que miraban a Kurt, salieron empujándose y maldiciendo, escuchando sus pasos al correr.  
Blaine sonrió y buscó a Kurt con la vista, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver con quién conversaba. No podía ser cierto. Apuró el paso hasta quedar entre ambos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo colocando a Kurt detrás de él en un solo movimiento. El ojiazul se agachó a tomar su bolso y quedarse ahí. Nunca creyó escuchar a Blaine así de...frío.  
-Pensé que me darías un mejor recibimiento.- susurró acercándose.  
-No mereces nada.- dijo cubriendo más a Kurt a medida que el joven se acercaba.  
-No me solías decir eso antes.- dijo tomando el mentón de Blaine. Este lo alejó de un manotazo.  
-Exacto, _antes_.- recalcó la última palabra.  
El chico dedicó una mirada a Kurt que observaba todo entre asustado y sorprendido.  
-No me digas que estas de chaperón, porque no creo que me hayas cambiado por eso.  
Kurt se sonrojó avergonzado. "Eso" terminó por resonar en sus cabeza, con la voz del joven.  
-No soy chaperón y nunca tuve algo contigo. Ni siquiera consolidaste algo, tú fuiste el idiota que se fue con el primero que se la pasó por delante.- dijo rápidamente y en un tono de pocos amigos.  
-Blainie, Blainie...-susurró agachándose lo suficiente para casi rozar sus narices; Blaine no se alejó ni se inmutó.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?  
-A qué vienes Sebastian.- escupió.  
"Sebastian" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Kurt. Su nombre es Sebastian.  
-Ya sabes a qué.- agregó acercándose a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Blaine. Kurt jadeó tapándose la boca, porque nunca se esperó eso.  
-No te quiero aquí; vuelve por donde viniste.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sebastian estaba a una distancia que violaba el espacio personal de Blaine.  
-No eras así.- dijo en un puchero y entonces miró a Kurt de pronto.- ¿Qué le hiciste niñito?  
-Con él no.- gruñó Blaine mirándolo con odio. Kurt dio un paso atrás inconscientemente algo asustado. No sabía quién era, y no sabía de qué podría hacerle. Pero extrañamente con Blaine ahí, no se sentía desprotegido.  
Sebastian miró a Blaine con el ceño fruncido.  
-No me digas que...  
-Sebastian, ¿Por qué no tú y tu falsa sonrisa se van directo a Dalton?  
-¡Ja!, no pienso perder el viaje.- agregó mirando a Kurt directamente.- Veo que hay diversión en Lima.  
Blaine se acercó a Sebastian acorralándolo contra el basurero.  
-Te advertí, la última vez.- decía en un tono arrastrando las palabras. Kurt se aferró a su bolso.- Que si te volvía a ver no dejaría que te metieras en mis asuntos.  
- ¿Y él es tu asunto?.- dijo apuntando a Kurt.  
-¿Desde cuándo que te importa tanto lo que yo haga o no?. ¿El tipo anterior ya te cambió?  
Sebastian no contestó, pero se alejó unos centímetros, rígido.  
-Ups...-susurró Blaine con ironía, alzando sus cejas sin sorprenderse.  
-Sólo déjame hacer algo.  
-¿Qué?.- preguntó Blaine desconfiado.  
-Un pequeño experimento...-susurró tomando a Kurt del brazo bruscamente y rodeándolo a él, prácticamente aferrándolo fuerte, quedando espalda con pecho. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, Kurt podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, sintió escalofríos de desagrado.  
Blaine en un dos por tres, antes de que Kurt pudiera forcejear, lo sacó de allí mirando a Sebastian más que furioso.  
El chico lo escudriñó con la mirada.  
-Es un duelo.-dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt. Para luego alejarse sin voltear ni decir nada más.  
La serie de pensamientos que se acumularon en la mente de Kurt, sólo se centraban en una persona. Sebastian. Debía sumarle a la extraña sensación de ver a Santana como la ex de Blaine, a ahora ver a un chico que le besa el rostro. No, no es que estuviera en su derecho de reclamar, pero...sentía, sentía...  
-¿Lavarás tu mochila?.- preguntó Blaine apuntando el bolso despreocupado. Casi ignorando que hubiera pasado por un momento bastante incómodo.  
-Eso es totalmente inútil.- soltó dándole la espalda.- Este bolso lo compré en una subasta en Ru-lala.  
-No seas tan rudo conmigo.- dijo Blaine suavemente.- ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Mejor ve con el chico "dientes perfectos", él es bastante amable. Te saludó de un beso y..-  
-¿Estas celoso?.- preguntó Blaine con un dejo de risa en su voz.  
Kurt apretó su agarre al bolso con fuerza, sin poder moverse. Quedando en un estado de shock aparente.  
-¡Claro que no!.- exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas.- ¡No seas tonto!  
-¿Tonto yo?.- preguntó sonriendo satisfecho.  
-¡Sí, lo eres!.- exclamó de nuevo, sintiéndose él mismo tonto por permitir que esas emociones llegaran a su ser.  
-¿Existen los tontos felices?.- cuestionó en voz alta.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Dices que soy tonto, pero soy feliz.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa amplia.- Y vuelvo a decirlo. ¿Lavarás tu bolso?  
Kurt se sintió extraño en el estómago, su molestia pareció disminuir y trató de ignorar al igual que Blaine sobre ese joven de sonrisa perfecta.  
-Es inútil.- dijo con voz más tranquila.- Me costó bastante caro...  
-¿Qué tanto?  
-Eran mis ahorros de 2 meses.- asumió comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda.- Creo que sólo tendré que ocupar uno de mi papá. Esos feos, de colores oscuros y serios.- dijo poniendo cara de como sí hubiera olido algo en mal estado.  
-¿Qué sitio dices que lo compraste?  
-Ru lala.- repitió para detenerse frente a él.- Me voy a clase, estoy atrasado y tengo que ver mi casillero otra vez.  
-Bien.- contestó colocando ambas manos en su nuca, como si estuviera tomando sol.- Aprovecharé mis dos horas libres.  
-¿Para qué llegaste temprano si tienes dos horas libres?  
-Diversión.- dijo volteándose un poco, para luego salir y sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

* * *

Kurt fue a buscar un libro de la clase de francés en su casillero, ya que no se atrevió a andar con una mochila toda sucia; lo abrió dando un paso atrás creyendo que habrían puesto una avalancha de tierra, como una vez Brittany y Santana le comentaron que sucedió, o algo explosivo. Al ver que no pasó nada, empezó a buscar dentro del desastre que, se encargaría de ordenar luego de clases, hasta tomarlo y abrirlo para recordar un poco de la clase pasada.  
Su casillero se cerró de golpe y se fijó en quién lo había hecho. Era el mismo joven de la mañana. Sebastian.  
-¿Por qué has..-  
-Escucha.- le interrumpió arreglándose la chaqueta azul.- No soy un amigo, y no quiero ser amable contigo.  
Kurt frunció el ceño confundido, en primera, ¿Cómo había logrado entrar tan fácil?, en segunda, ¿Por qué lo trataba así?, y en tercera, ¡¿Quién se cree para hablarle así?!  
-¿Cuál es tu problema?.- preguntó Kurt agachando la cabeza unos milímetros confundido.  
-Tú.- dijo alzándose de hombros.  
-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó cerrando el libro causando un estruendo.- ¿A qué se debería?, si puedo saber.- agregó con ironía y enfado, dándose cuenta que no se podía ser amable con él.  
-Digamos que estas en una carretera amplia.- dijo poniendo sus manos paralelamente como un camino imaginario, mientras se apoyaba en el casillero.- Estoy caminando y al final del camino esta Blaine.- sonrió apuntando un sector imaginario.- Pero tú estas en medio.- agregó con desprecio y mirándolo como si fuera un insecto aplastado en un vidrio.  
Kurt frunció el ceño ofendido.  
-Creo que es mejor que te largues, no quiero discutir con alguien sin sentido común.  
-¿Sentido común?.- preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.  
-Sí.- reclamó golpeándose la palma con el libro.- Si hablas con alguien que no conoces debes saber su nombre, y por lo menos tener un razón más lógica para tratarme así. No algo tan infantil.  
-Ok, "Kurt Hummel".- dijo leyéndolo de un papel pegado en la portada de su libro.- Vengo a hablar de manera para nada amable y sin cuidado contigo, porque estas metiéndote con..  
-¿¡Metiéndome!?.- exclamó ofendido.- ¡Yo no tengo nada con Blaine!  
-Oooh, pero él si quiere algo contigo.- aclaró dando un paso hacia delante.  
-¡Qué estupidez dices!.- exclamó queriendo golpearlo con el libro.- Apenas lo viste hoy.  
-¡Lo conozco desde hace tiempo!.- le informó apuntándolo con un dedo.  
-¡¿Y eso en qué influye?!.- preguntó haciendo que su dedo extendido chocara con su libro.- ¡Lo viste solo ahora y a mi igual!, ¡¿Qué tanto sabes?!  
-Más que tú, espero.- agregó disminuyendo el volumen de su voz. Observó el libro de Kurt, que llevaba en las manos.  
-Ah, te cultivas en sabiduría.- dijo despectivamente.  
-Sí, en algún momento aprendí a leer.- le contestó con una sonrisa falsa.  
Sebastian sonrió ampliamente.  
-No sé que te encontró, Blaine.  
-Y sigues con lo mismo.- dijo Kurt hartándose.  
-¿No han tenido sexo verdad?.- preguntó mirándolo apretando sus labios.  
Kurt se puso rojo al instante. Y al parecer ese fue un punto bajo y a la vez una forma de aprovecharse de la situación.  
-Por favor… ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿10?, ¿13?. Es increíble que te pongas rojo por esa estupidez.  
-¿"Estupidez"?.- preguntó Kurt dando un paso hacia delante quedando ambos a corta distancia.- ¿Te parece que…._eso…_ sea una estupidez?  
-Increible.- dijo riendo al ver que Kurt hablaba complicado e incómodo.- De verdad, ¿Qué Blaine pretende contigo?  
-Algo que no te incumbe.- dijo la voz de Blaine separándolos a ambos.- ¿Qué _mierda_ sigues haciendo aquí?.- escupió con un profundo rencor y Kurt se sintió ligeramente mal, en que Blaine tuviera que ocupar ese vocabulario con alguien. Sintió que no era él.  
-Uhh.- susurró Sebastian agachándose hasta la altura de Blaine, con un brazo apoyado en los casilleros.- Tengo en frente mi razón.  
Blaine lo empujó con fuerza, solo moviéndolo un par de centímetros. Sebastian cambió su expresión a una totalmente sorprendida, cuando vio como Kurt con los ojos cerrados, abrazándolo por la espalda y sosteniéndolo con sus brazos sobre el pecho, lo detenía. El libro yacía en el suelo; y solo algunos miraron curiosos la escena, pero luego seguían de largo, al ver que la supuesta pelea había terminado antes de que empezara completamente.  
-No.- susurró Kurt con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro.- Blaine no pelees.- volvió a rogar, con sus manos estrujando su polera gris.  
Blaine tenía sus ojos abiertos enormemente, su corazón latiendo fuerte, y a la altura de éste estaban ambas manos de Kurt. Lentamente subió sus brazos, hasta posar sus manos contra las de él y dio un respiro profundo y entrecortado.  
Sebastian alzó una ceja al ver en cómo ese "niñito", había cambiado totalmente y en menos que segundos la actitud del joven. No comprendía aún qué sucedía con este nuevo Blaine.  
El moreno poco a poco hizo que sus manos descendieran, hasta que bajaron por completo.  
-Vete de aquí, Sebastian.- le exigió por segunda vez en el día.  
-Aún no.- dijo en un tono más serio que con el que ocupaba con Kurt.- Tengo un asunto pendiente todavía.- agregó observando a la mano de Blaine que sostenía a la de Kurt aún.

* * *

El resto del día fue tenso, Blaine después de ese incidente lo soltó de la mano y se alejó sin mirarlo. No sabía si se había enfadado o no, ¡No sabía qué había sucedido si quiera el día de hoy!. Todo se debía a ese chico, y su repentina aparición; le había dicho que conocía a Blaine, o sabía más cosas que él…lo que lo hizo pensar que quizás ellos se conocían de antes. Y su relación de…amistad, o lo que fuera que hubiesen tenido, no había terminado bien; por dentro sintió un sentimiento de opresión. Si él le había hecho daño a Blaine, no se lo perdonaría…porque eran amigos. Claro que es por eso.  
Fue cuando fue a dejar sus cosas al casillero para poder comenzar a ordenarlo, que un papel cayó a sus pies. Lo recogió y no reconoció la letra. _"Campo de fútbol"._  
No se demoró mucho en adivinar quién podría ser. Cerró el casillero de un golpe sin importarle el orden o no de sus cosas y prácticamente correr afuera por el pasillo. Apenas sintió el calor del sol sobre su rostro cuando visualizó al joven en la mitad del campo.  
-Sigo manteniendo lo infantil que estas siendo.- recalcó Kurt cuando llegó frente a él, colocando una mano en su cintura.  
-Y yo en que eres un mojigato.- soltó Sebastian enfadado.  
-Tú eres, al parecer por lo abierto que eres al tema, un estúpido ninfómano.- le dijo, tratando de no sentirse culpable por decirle esas cosas a un casi desconocido.  
-Já, por lo menos sé qué es tener sexo o poder pronunciarlo. No cómo tú, ¿Por qué no eres monja?  
Kurt se sonrojó, entre rabia y vergüenza. Quería que parara esto, a él no le gustaba discutir con la gente. Y menos el día de hoy, que estaba convirtiéndose cada vez más complicado y extraño. Quería que todo se detuviera, y que Sebastian parara.  
-No creo en Dios.- dijo Kurt tratando de cambiar el tema.  
-_Come on, Little bitch_.- le susurró Sebastian acercándose.- No creas que cambiando el tema cambiarás mi pensamiento.  
-No podré cambiarlo ni con electroshock.- le dijo Kurt sosteniéndole la mirada.  
-Podrías ocupar esa actitud en otra cosa.  
-¿En qué por ejemplo?.- dijo Kurt alzando los brazos.  
-No sé, por lo menos tengo claro en que no en ningún tipo de provocación.  
-¿Estas diciendo que no puedo ser…_sexy_?.- dijo Kurt sintiéndose ofendido.  
-Oh no, tú lo dedujiste, _sweetheart_.- agregó alzando una mano entre ambos.  
-Pues sí puedo serlo.- dijo con la voz temblorosa en duda de sus acciones.  
-Compruébalo.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?, además te apuesto que tú ni siquiera puedes.- dijo provocándolo.  
-Tú…  
Pero Blaine apareció desde detrás de las gradas.  
-¡Blaine!.- exclamó Sebastian.  
Y Blaine apenas lo vió se dio media vuelta no queriendo saber más nada de él por un día. No es agradable encontrarte malos recuerdos del pasado.  
- ¡No te vayas!, ¡Esto es perfecto!.- Miró a Kurt.- Él será nuestro juez.  
-¿¡Qué!?.- reclamó Kurt mirándolo incrédulo.  
-¿Juez de qué?.- preguntó Blaine acercándose a donde estaban ambos chicos, mirando a Sebastian con desconfianza.  
-Cuál es el más sexy.- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa…estúpidamente perfecta y segura.  
Blaine no se inmutó, pero Kurt vio como su entrecejo estaba levemente arrugado.  
-Ok.- dijo sentándose en el último escalón alzándose de hombros. Si esta era una forma de hacer que sus revoluciones bajaran y se fuera a Dalton por el mismo camino que vino, tendría que aceptar sus caprichos…lamentablemente con Kurt incluido.  
-Ha, no _baby_.- dijo Sebastian tomándolo por los hombros.  
Brittany iba caminando por en medio del gimnasio llevando unas sillas ayudada por Santana que iba adelante llevando unas cuantas más que ella. Sebastian les silbó y al captar su atención les hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
-¿Sí, suricata?.- dijo Santana, al ver que Blaine la miraba negando con la cabeza, como indicándole que no era alguien en quién confiar. Se colocó delante de Brittany antes de que le hablara a ella.  
-Hazme un favor, Shakira.- contestó en el mismo tono.  
-¿Cuál sería?, porque te comenzarás a enterar que mi tiempo es valioso. Y como ves estamos ocupadas.- dijo indicando las sillas.  
-Tengo una cena para dos personas en Breadstix. Te las doy, si me ayudas.  
Santana lo miró unos segundos, luego a Brittany que la miraba con gesto de duda. Pero aceptó. Siguió las indicaciones de Sebastian. Dejó una silla en medio, en la cual Blaine se sentó y 2 sillas una en cada lado dejando un espacio considerable entre Blaine y estas. Debían cantar una canción para crear "ambiente".  
-¿Quién empieza?.- dijo Kurt arreglándose el uniforme de Cheerio.  
-Seré yo, te dejo la opción de retirarte antes al ver que no puedes alcanzar mi nivel.  
-Idiota egoísta.- farfulló Kurt cruzándose de brazos.  
Santana comenzó a golpear la silla creando ritmo, mientras Brittany comenzó a seguirla con aplausos. Comenzó a cantar la morena colocando sus rodillas en la silla.  
_We've been here too long, __**(Estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo)**_  
_Tryin' to get along, __**(Tratando de llevarnos bien)**_  
_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy, __**(Pretendiendo que ere oh! Muy timido)**_  
_I'm a natural ma'am, __**(Yo soy una chica normal)**_  
_Doin' all I can, __**(Haciendo todo lo que puedo)**_  
_My temperature is runnin' high_. _**(Mi temperatura esta subiendo)**_- Sebastian comenzó a caminar detrás de la silla de Blaine, cantando a la vez en su oído mientras se movía lentamente. Kurt se sentó en la escalera mientras observaba, suspirando prácticamente no convencido de lo que sucedía ahora era verdad.  
_Cry at night, __**(Llorar por la noche)**_  
_No one in sight, __**(Nadie a la vista)**_  
_An' we got so much to share __**(Y tenemos mucho que compartir)**_  
_Talking's fine, __**(Hablar esta bien)**_  
_If you got the time, __**(Si tienes el tiempo)**_  
_But I ain't got the time to spare, __**(Pero yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar)**_  
_Yeah_.- Le puso una mano ligeramente en la rodilla, y luego lo tomó de ambas manos hasta ponerlo de pie. Recorrió con un dedo su pecho creando una línea, para luego sonreir y voltear hacia Kurt. Blaine parecía no estar ahí, de hecho parecía aburrido. Hasta evitó negar con la cabeza haciendo rodar sus ojos.  
Ahora Brittany se sentó en la silla con su pecho apoyado en el respaldo, comenzando a golpearlo para seguir con el ritmo. Kurt se puso de pie. _Es solo Blaine. Sólo Blaine_, se repetía en su mente. _Y esto es un estúpido juego._  
_Do you wanna touch?_ _**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_.-cantaron ambas chicas golpeando en las sillas.  
_Do you wanna touch? __**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?__** (¿Tú quieres tocar?, ¿Ahí?, ¿Dónde?)**_  
_Do you wanna touch? __**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_  
_Do you wanna touch? __**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?_._** (¿Tú quieres tocar?, ¿Ahí?, ¿Dónde?)**__._- Kurt se acercó a la espalda de Blaine y tiró de su chaqueta abriendo ambos extremos. Luego pasando peligrosamente la mano por la cintura de Blaine.  
_There?_ _**(¿Ahí?)**_.- apretó su mano con firmeza en la cintura. _Yeah!_.- colocó la otra en su cuello, haciendo un gesto de ahorcarlo, pero apenas tocándolo, Blaine respiró agitado.  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
Brittany trajó otra silla y la colocó al lado de la otra para acostarse en ambas, estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza y seguir cantando.  
_Every girl an' boy, __**(Toda chica y chico)**_  
_Needs a Little joy, __**(Necesitan un poco de diversión)**_  
_All you do is sit an' stare_. _**(Todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar)**_- corrió la mano hasta la cadera, y la que tenía en el cuello la puso es su hombro deslizándola lentamente.  
_Beggin' on my kness, __**(Rogando de rodillas)**_  
_Baby, won't you please, __**(Bebé, ¿No quieres por favor?)**_  
_Run yor fingers through my hair __**(¿Correr tus dedos por mi pelo?)**_ .- Kurt lo abrazó por la espalda para luego subir repentinamente las manos al cabello de Blaine y desordenándolo para luego dar unos pasos y darle el "pase" a Sebastian.  
Santana copió la acción de Brittany, pero la rubia continuó cantando.  
_My, my, my, __**(Mi, mi, mi)**_  
_Whiskey and rye, __**(Whiskey de centeno)**_  
_Don't it make you feel so fine_ _**(¿No te hace sentir bien?)**_- Sebastian se acercó a Blaine nuevamente, girándolo bruscamente, lo que no le quita lo sexy, debido a lo veloz, Blaine se aferró a los brazos de Sebastian para no caer. Kurt apretó los puños.  
_Right or wrong, __**(Bien o mal)**_  
_Don't it turn you on, __**(¿No te te excita?)**_  
_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah! __**(¿No ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?, ¡Yeah!)**__.-_ Sebastian se acercó a la oreja de Blaine, peligrosamente…  
_Do you wanna touch? __**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_.- cantaron Sebastian y Kurt. Mirándose con rabia, cuando el ojiazul lo empujó para que no fuer a hacer lo que quería.  
_Do you wanna touch? __**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**__.-_ cantó Kurt tirando del brazo a Blaine haciendo que su espalda chocara con su propio pecho.  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?__**(¿Tú quieres tocar?, ¿Ahí?, ¿Dónde?)**__.-_ cantó Sebastian mirándolo con desprecio.  
_Do you wanna touch?__**(¿Tú quieres tocar?)**_  
_Do you wanna touch?__** (¿Tú quieres tocar?)**__.-_ Kurt rozó su nariz con la oreja de Blaine.  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where?__**(¿Tú quieres tocar?, ¿Dónde?)**_  
_There? Yeah!_._**(¿Ahí?, Yeah!)**_- subió sus manos por la espalda lentamente. Blaine creía que le faltaba aire. Nunca, se había sentido así, ni con Sebastian hace tiempo y creyó que sus pensamientos se estaban mezclando…  
_My, my, touch me! __**(Mi, mi, ¡Tócame!)**__.-_ Sebastian se acercó y lo alejó de él. Blaine gruñó enfadado. Kurt resopló, lamiéndose los labios y negando con la cabeza. Sebastian era tan infantil.  
_My, my, my, my, yeah! __**(Mi, mi, mi, mi, Yeah!)**_  
_Touch me there!, you know where!__** (¡Tócarme ahí!, ¡Tú sabes dónde!)**__.-_ Sebastian volvió a sentar a Blaine en la silla de en medio. Se acercó al rostro de Blaine decidido.  
_-Yeah!.-_ Kurt jaló a Sebastian hacia atrás.  
-Yeah!.- él chico lo miró más enfadado que antes.  
-No te atrevas.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.  
-No es tuyo.- gruñó Sebastian.  
-Tampoco tuyo.- farfulló con la mandibula tensa.  
_Yeah, yeah. __**(Yeah, yeah)**_  
_You know where, yeah...__**(Tú sabes dónde, yeah…)**_  
-Te interesa…  
-¿Qué?, claro que n-  
_Yeah!__** (Yeah!)**__._  
Blaine jaló a Kurt hacia él generando que el joven colocara sus manos en los hombros de él quedando entre sus piernas, a unos centímetros de distancia. Ambos respirando agitado, generando que sus alientos se sintieran en los rostros del otro. Sus corazones latían rápido. No existía campo de fútbol, no habían ni Brittany ni Santana ni mucho menos Sebastian. Solo los dos. Sus almas sintiendo como una. Sus labios se rozaron, ninguno se opuso a ese roce; los ojos de Kurt estaban entrecerrados, no se podía pensar con coherencia…  
-¡Este no era el plan!.- gritó Sebastian sacando a Kurt de los brazos de Blaine. Fue tan desconcertante y sacó a Kurt de su burbuja de repentina seguridad, logrando que se tropezara con sus pies cayendo al piso dando un gemido corto.  
Santana se acercó a Sebastian con la mano estirada, este le entregó los papeles de reservación de mala gana y ambas chicas se fueron cargando las sillas, bajo la constante mirada de preocupación, pero sabían que era una discusión que otra persona debía solucionar.  
-_¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?_.- susurró Brittany tomando las sillas, viendo a Kurt en el piso.  
_-Tranquila…tu unicornio verde lo ayudará_.- le dijo devuelta guiñándole el ojo.  
A Kurt le dolió esa caída, de diferentes formas…El dolor físico y el extraño dolor psicológico, la humillación y esa burbuja de perfección rota.  
-¡No le hagas eso!.- gritó Blaine agachándose a la altura de Kurt.  
-¡Por favor Blaine!, ¡Es solo un niño estúpido y caprichoso!  
-¡No lo conoces Sebastian!.- gritó Blaine enfadado mirándolo. Kurt nunca había visto a Blaine así…sólo vio esos ojos el día en que le contó que…Karofsky le había besado.  
-Ja, ¿Y tú sí?. Él no te conoce a ti Blaine. Yo sé lo que tuviste que pasar antes de llegar aquí, sé todo lo que haz vivido, y parece no importarte.  
-Tú no entiendes, Sebastian. ¿¡Además cómo te atreves a decirme eso!?  
-¿Qué no entiendo?, que sé todo de ti y a ti no te importa, porque esta este niñito con cara de mujer que lo único que hace es revolucionarte las hormonas y-  
-¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!.- gritó Blaine enrabiado.- ¡TÚ NO LO CONOCES!  
-¡Eso no viene al caso!. ¡Estoy hablando de nosotros no de él!  
-¡Tú ya no me interesas!. ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza!.- gritó apuntando el cabello del ojiverde.  
-¡Eres idiota Blaine!.- le gritó Sebastian con frustración.- ¡Es un estúpido y tonto niño!  
-¡No es tonto ni menos estúpido!.- le gritó Blaine abrazando a Kurt para ponerlo de pie. Kurt se sentía mareado, la discusión, la cercanía con Blaine, la calidez de este actual abrazo, además…lo estaba defendiendo de Sebastian, y no podía debido a este extraño momento de ceguedad.- ¡Si te dedicaras a conocerlo lo entenderías!  
Sebastian se acercó ignorando a Blaine y tomando a Kurt del cuello del traje.  
-Escúchame bien niñito-  
Pero la amenaza no duró más que eso, Blaine empujó a Sebastian para alejarlo de Kurt. Y no fue de manera muy suave. Sebastian casi cae al piso.  
-No, escúchame tú a mí, Sebastian.- dijo Blaine.- Te diré dos cosas que espero te queden claras. La primera es que, no lo toques. No le pongas uno de tus dedos encima, porque o sino te las verás conmigo y conozco tus debilidades. Y en segunda.- agregó colocando su dedo en el pecho de Sebastian.- Él gana. Porque tú, ni en un millón de años lograrías lo que él hizo.  
Kurt creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante. Blaine lo defendía, lo defendía, lo defendía, lo defendía…  
-Esto no se quedará así.- dijo Sebastian negando con la cabeza viendo a Blaine a los ojos.  
Blaine se mantuvo serio, para luego girarse tomando a Kurt de la mano y sacándolo de allí con él.  
Iban casi trotando de lo rápido que caminaban y el castaño creía que su mano podría romperse con lo fuerte que lo apretaba.  
-¡Blaine suéltame!, ¡Me estas haciendo daño!.- le gritó haciendo que se detuviera.  
-¡_Él_ pudo hacerte daño, Kurt!.- gritó apuntando la puerta de afuera que ya estaba bastante lejos.  
-¡No es necesario que me protejas!.- exclamó quitando su mano de la mano de Blaine con fuerza.- ¡Déjame solo!  
-¿En serio dices que es mejor dejarte solo?.- le exigió saber Blaine con furia y rabia en su voz y mirada.  
-¡Claro que sí!.- le gritó Kurt de vuelta.- ¡No soy tan-  
Pero Blaine no quiso seguir escuchando, y le lanzó un puñetazo que Kurt logró esquivar con suerte.  
-¿¡Qué haces!?.- le gritó el ojiazul al moreno con la voz tiritando.  
-Defiéndete si es verdad que puedes cuidarte solo.- alcanzó a decir lanzándole otro golpe en dirección al estómago. Kurt lo atajó con dificultad. Para luego tratar de empujarlo, pero Blaine ocupó su otra mano para ir directo a la cara. Kurt atajó el puño con ambas manos, logrando que su cuerpo chocara con un casillero.  
Y nuevamente Blaine le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. No pudo detenerlo y cerró sus ojos con frustración esperando el dolor, porque, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Era Blaine!, el único que lo había ayudado en tantas ocasiones y ahora parecía estar en su contra. ¡¿Por qué Blaine tenía que hacer esto tan complicado?!  
Pero el golpe no llegó.  
Y las lágrimas si cayeron.  
Blaine no lo golpeó, solo dejó su puño a centímetros de distancia del rostro de Kurt. Este limpió su propio rostro con rabia y temor. Abrió medianamente sus ojos y Blaine estiró su brazo hacia atrás tomando vuelo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y un gran estruendo sonó al lado de su cabeza. Blaine golpeó con su mano un casillero furioso.  
Kurt abrió sus ojos sin mirarlo, continuando su labor de secarse las lágrimas. Blaine ahora golpeó a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kurt, pero esta vez, el castaño no se asustó. Sino que lo enfrentó con los ojos llorosos y dando pequeños temblores en sus hombros.  
-¡Maldita sea!.- exclamó Blaine.- ¡Maldita, maldita sea!.- repitió mientras negaba y bajaba la vista.- ¡Te detesto, no sabes cuanto!.- exclamó con ambos antebrazos, a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt.  
El ojiazul se sorbió la nariz y suspiró resignado. Ahora lo entendía, porque siempre era así. Porque Blaine siempre lo defendía. Porque él siempre querría enseñarle en qué se equivocaba para luego mejorar. Porque él lo hacia crecer como persona. Porque él solo querría lo mejor _para él._  
Elevó sus manos hasta colocarlas en las mejillas de Blaine, sacando el valor que ahora creía poseer, alzando lentamente su cabeza logrando hacer contacto visual. Blaine también tenía sus ojos llorosos. Kurt sonrió tímidamente, para luego cerrar sus ojos y solo sentir la suavidad de los labios de Blaine sobre los de él. Y ser correspondido cuidadosamente. Olvidando todo a su alrededor, al igual que esa pequeña burbuja de perfección de minutos atrás.  
Enredó sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de Blaine, éste colocó sus manos en la cintura ajena para acercarlo suavemente a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban juntos y aferró a Kurt contra él. Soltó el aire por su nariz, para luego hacer el beso un poco más apasionado, pero no desesperado, sino que solo diciéndole sin palabras cuanto lo necesitaba. Cuantas veces Blaine tuvo que aguantarse de no besarlo frente a todos cuando terminaba las presentaciones de las cheerios, o cuando anotaba en sus partidos o todas esas veces que suspiraba cuando observaba esa angelical sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta, mientras conversaba con Rachel y todos esos celos que sentía cuando alguien que no era él lograba hacerla aparecer.  
Kurt no dejaría que Blaine se alejara así de fácil, por ello su agarré a los coloridos cabellos de Blaine no aflojaría hasta terminar este beso. Sentía que la única forma de poder agradecerle era esta. Sin palabras. Y a la vez pidiendo disculpas. Porque era verdad, había sido arriesgado y estaba arrepentido de ello.  
Dejaron que sus labios pudieran capturar el sabor del otro, el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran recordarlo hasta el final del día y antes de dormir. Kurt no estaba seguro si era amor. Nunca había amado de una manera romántica, pero solo sabía que si esto continuaba, Blaine poseería más dominio de su corazón que él mismo.  
Sus labios se separaron en un leve sonido húmedo, seguido de una mutua exhalación. Kurt estaba consciente de que sus labios debían de estar tan rojos como sus mejillas. Y dejo de _mirar_ los labios carnosos de Blaine, para encontrarse con sus ojos, en una extraña mezcla de temor, ansiedad y algo pesado en su pecho.  
Sus miradas se encontraron. Blaine lo miró ladeando su cabeza, sus ojos no reflejaban rabia ya. Solo una extraña paz, tranquilidad y algo más. Dio una pequeña e ingenua sonrisa de lado; se acercó a besar la frente de él, para luego dar en un pequeño suspiro y acercarlo a su cuerpo, acurrucándolo en su pecho.  
Kurt no se opuso. Se estaba bien allí. Más que bien. Sintiendo el aroma de Blaine, que a pesar de todos esos cigarrillos fumados, Kurt no logró sentir nada más que el aroma "Blaine". Y cerró sus ojos, creyendo que si pudiera, dormiría allí en paz y para siempre.  
Blaine acariciaba a su propio ritmo el cabello de Kurt, mientras que lo tenía firmemente, casi amarrado, a él.  
No intercambiaron palabras luego de eso. Blaine solo se limitó a no apartar la vista de Kurt mientras caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas. El castaño creía que su presión aumentaría gracias al calor que sentía sobre sus mejillas. Hasta que Blaine se acercó a su oído antes de despedirse de él, fuera de su Navigator. Susurrando con la voz rasposa:  
_-Eres mi punto débil, Hummel._

* * *

_Y me voy de vacaciones mis klainers queridas!, las extrañaré y volveré el próximo domingo! Sé que dije que actualizaría dos, pero no pude, así que les traigo un capitulo más largo. Espero que les guste, a mi me gustó esto del beso luego de tanto que ya lo querían...(temí por mi vida sino no ponía un beso aquí jojojo) No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que si hay algo incoherente déjenlo pasar.._  
_Ok, creo que no podré opinar de sus comentarios, pero sí, he notado nuevas lectoras! (o quizás ya lo leian pero ahora comentan) y les agradezco mucho mucho y a mis fieles comentadoras: **LouDeChanel21**, hermosa! nunca me enojaría contigo si tus comentarios siempre me alegran! me encanta que opinen conmigo de la hisotira, así que ¿cóm me voy a enojar si escribo esto para uds?, un abrazo hermosa!, también te quiero un montón!, **Hechizera**, creo que aquí cumpli lo que me pedías, , creo que este es un momento de bastante complicidad jeje, **Changuich, **que siempre llora con mis capitulos xD por favor no llores! aquí el mundo es solo Klaine y nada duele!,**Anne,** quedaste en shock aquí igual? e.e, **Gabriela C**, espero que no quedes picada con este cap :), **Poppafrita**, ahora esperarás I do! y unos cuantos caps mios!, **blaine. ari**, a quién le alegro los días y me alegra los mios..,**IrmaDCazula, **aquí un nuevo cap, tercero en la semana! woah!, **MirandaMitchell,** quién obtiene mi total permiso para expresar sus taldos, **belll29, **que sabe que Blaine es un bombón y no un frío,** Danu **que leyó hasta la madrugada mi historia y me hizo llorar al saberlo. Y muchas y todas las que leen esta historia muchas gracias!. Volveré el próximo fin de semana. Las extrañaré y esperaré sus comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo apretado. ¡No saben cuantos las quiero y lo agradecida que estoy!  
_  
_Con cariño,_  
_~Carolice_


	14. Who's bad?

Capitulo 14: _Who's bad?_

Este era el décimo suspiro.

No era ni era tercero, ni quinto. Décimo suspiro. Y Santana se estaba cansando.

-Maldita sea, Hummel.- siseó en pleno exámen.- ¿Podrías simplemente callarte?

Pero no pareció ponerle atención, tenía la mirada soñadora en el techo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, mientras daba el décimo primer suspiro.

Resopló negando con la cabeza, mientras cambiaba una alternativa _a_ a _b_. Fue cuando llegó al décimo quinto suspiro que se cansó, se puso de pie entregando su exámen para salir del salón con pasos decididos y firmes. Su cabello sostenido en una cola se meneaba en vaivén al igual que la tela de su falda de cheerio, se detuvo fuera del salón de inglés tocando la puerta.

Se abrió.

-¿Sí, señorita Lopez?.- preguntó la maestra con la boca fruncida, bajando sus anteojos para mirarla por sobre ellos.

-Sí, hola.- dijo dando una sonrisa de un segundo para volver a su actitud determinada.- La entrenadora Sylvester esta buscando a Anderson, Blaine Anderson.

La profesora no pareció muy convencida, pero aún así exclamó un "Anderson", para luego dejar a Blaine salir.

-Sylvester no me buscaría ni para regañarme.- recalcó Blaine cruzándose de brazos, dando un leve asentimiento de cabeza para lanzar un mechón de su frente hacia su posición correcta.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Blainie, cariño. ¿Cómo estas?, yo bastante _irritada._- gruñó tomándolo del brazo para caminar por el pasillo sin una dirección en particular.

-¿Qué hice?.- preguntó inocentemente alzándose de hombros.

-Esa es la pregunta que yo debo hacerte.- agregó parando bruscamente en la siguiente esquina.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Lady Hummel?

Blaine se quedó callado unos minutos tratando de comprender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?.- hizo eco dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante unos milímetros.- ¡Estuvo suspirando todo el examen como una quinceañera!.- exclamó estirando un brazo.- Y estoy segura que no va a aprobar, con apenas 3 preguntas contestadas.

Blaine alzó una ceja incrédulo y no quiso seguir la conversación, giró sobre sus talones por el mismo camino en el que vino.

-No, no.- dijo jalándolo del brazo para dejarlo frente a ella otra vez.- ¡Tú me dices qué pasó ayer y ahí te vas a donde quieras!

-Estas bastante amable, ¿Huh?.- preguntó deshaciendo la arruga que se formó en la manga de su chaqueta.

-¡Estoy frustrada!.- gruñó.- ¡Estudié ayer muchísimo, para tener que distraerme con sus suspiros, y además sin saber qué pasó luego de haberme ido con Brittany!

-Ok, ok.- dijo poniendo sus manos entre ellos.- Pero es…

-¡Suéltalo o te explicaré sin palabras qué pasa cuando estoy a la altura de Lima!

-¡Bien!.- exclamó de vuelta alzando sus brazos.- Lu-luego de que te fuiste, discutí con Sebastian.

-¿El con cara de suricata?

-Como sea.- agregó haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con su mano.- Me alejé con Kurt, y…traté de golpearlo.

-¿Que tú qué?

-No te quejes que no te cuento, si ni siquiera me dejas proseguir.

-Ok, ok.- susurró rodando sus ojos.- ¿Y?

-Bueno…- dijo pasando su mano por la nuca.- Él se puso a llorar y… ¡Yo estaba enfadado!, ¡Fue y lo enfrentó cuando él es demasiado peligroso!... y me… tomó el rostro con sus manos para luego…

Santana se tapó la boca adivinando qué había pasado.

-Dios.- soltó sin pensar.- ¿Él te besó primero?

Blaine miró a otro lado resoplando, haciendo una mueca de desgano, y _no quería dar más información a Santana._ Así que volvió a girar en sus talones para caminar de vuelta.

-¿Qué harás?.- preguntó caminando a su lado.- Digo, se besaron y lo verás.- agregó como si fuera obvio.- Pero…tú-

-No pienso pedirle que sea mi novio.- dijo adivinándole el pensamiento.- Por supuesto que no.

-Blaine Devon Anderson.- le frenó en medio del pasillo con las manos en sus caderas.- ¡Te gusta el chico!

-Pero un beso no es para tant-

-Claro, ahora dime que tú no te tiraste en tu cama ayer suspirando el doble de lo que Hummel lleva ahora.

Blaine se quedó callado sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Eso crei.- dijo negando como si regañara a un niño que sacó algo sin permiso.- ¡Qué tanto te cuesta pedirle una cita!, ni siquiera hacer algo oficial.

-Santana.- soltó suavemente tomándola por los hombros. Miró atrás de ella y de sí mismo para luego hablarle.- Eres co-como, amm…una gran persona.- la joven sonrió un poco ante ello.- Mi..amiga.- dijo sin poder mirarla directamente.- Y… esto te lo digo con la mayor paciencia del mundo, pero no es necesario que te metas en esto.

-No me estoy "metiendo en tus asuntos".- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos para luego alejar los brazos de Blaine.- Es solo que sé todo lo que te…cuesta demostrar tus sentimientos.

El joven se lamió los labios mirando a su alrededor nuevamente. Santana sabía que Blaine era como un pequeño cachorro perdido en ese sentido, le costaba formar lazos, lo suyo con él había sido cosa del destino y con Brittany, porque era su novia y se veían siempre entre los tres. Tenía claro lo herido que quedó luego de tantas cosas que pasó en el colegio y quizás antes, quería ayudar como él la ayudó a ella.

-Ok, escucha.- dijo tomando una mano.- Si no puedes decírselo, demuéstraselo con acciones.

* * *

-Rayos.- susurró Kurt cuando se le cayeron unos papeles al piso, dejando su casillero medio abrir.- ¿Rachel puedes sacar mi cuaderno de inglés?, es el celeste.- le pidió a su amiga mientras recogía y amontonaba los papeles.

La chica se acomodó su bolso al hombro, para abrir por completo el casillero; pero al momento de hacerlo se quedó un tanto sorprendida.

-No me dijiste que te habías comprado nuevamente el bolso…

-Es uno de los de mi papá.- le explicó mostrándoselo con una mano sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-No ese.- dijo sacando un bolso azul marino del casillero de Kurt.- Éste.

Kurt levantó la vista extrañado de que su amiga no hubiera entendido, pero él mismo se quedó pasmado al verlo. Era exactamente el mismo bolso que se había arruinado hace poco. Guardó rápidamente los papeles en su mochila negra, para tomarlo de las manos de su amiga.

-¿Cómo es que esto llegó aquí?.- preguntó examinándolo, girándolo logrando que cayera la etiqueta sin el precio.- ¡Dios, esta nuevo!.

-¿No lo compraste tú?.- preguntó la chica extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no.- agregó Kurt abriendo cada vez más sus ojos en sorpresa.- No tengo casi nada de dinero luego de las últimas botas que compré hace dos semanas.

-¡Es una especie de admirador secreto!.- chilló la chica saltando y aplaudiendo.

Pero Kurt no estaba preocupado de un admirador secreto, sabía exactamente quién conocía la contraseña de su casillero. Alzó la vista justo en la esquina opuesta, para ver a Blaine observándolo unos segundos. Sus miradas se toparon, pero perdieron el contacto cuando Blaine siguió su camino y Kurt bajó la vista algo sonrojado.

* * *

-¡Pero si es la princesa revoluciona hormonas de Blaine!.- dijo Sebastian en el estacionamiento viendo a Kurt antes de subir a su Navigator luego del entrenamiento.

Kurt resopló frotándose la frente con cansancio. No le molestaba que Sebastian dijera esas cosas, le molestaba que no dejara de aparecerse en cada sitio y a cada momento.

-¿Estas seguro que Dalton es un internado?, porque te veo bastante seguido por aquí.- dijo Kurt ignorando que Sebastian parecía no darle importancia a lo que decía.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió sacando una pelusa de su chaqueta azul.

-¿Qué quieres?.- gruñó queriendo ir directo al grano.- Blaine no saldrá de la práctica hasta dentro de media hora más.

Sebastian cambió el peso de su pie en el otro y miró a sus alrededores un poco más serio.

-Ok escucha. Te tengo una pequeña invitación.- dijo guiñándole un ojo, dando un paso más

Kurt abrió sus ojos un poco y tragó saliva.

-¿Invitación?...¿Tú que no…- dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.- ¿Tú que no…estabas interesado en Blaine?

Sebastian abrió mucho sus ojos y comenzó a toser y a hacer sonidos de arcadas. Kurt alzó su labio inferior, quedando su boca como una "u" invertida, como cuando un niño hace pataletas, al sentirse avergonzado de su deducción errónea.

-¿¡Yo interesado en ti!?, ¡Eso nunca!.- gritó Sebastian poniéndose derecho luego de su pequeña actuación.

-¿Entonces para qué es tu invitación?.- gruñó Kurt sin mirarlo y haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Quiero ponerte a prueba.- dijo sonriendo.

Kurt lo miró rápidamente. Esto no sonaba bien.

-¿A prueba de qué?

Sebastian comenzó a caminar rodeándolo, Kurt lo seguía con la mirada molesto. Era como un estúpido animal viendo una presa y él no era un trozo de carne.

-La semana pasada, por un tema de que Blaine no controló sus hormonas y al parecer quiso volverse hetero al subirle la temperatura contigo.- agregó esquivando un golpe del bolso de Kurt y continuó caminando a su alrededor.- Quiero comprobar si eres lo suficientemente… "Adecuado".- dijo parando de girar quedándose en frente de él.

El ceño se Kurt se frunció lo suficiente para que sus cejas casi chocasen.

-Espera.- dijo alzando una mano, mostrándole la palma.- Tú…es decir, ¿De qué te sirve saber eso?, además, ¿Podrías explicarte?. Ni siquiera entiendo qué tiene que ver toda esta conversac-

-Te gusta.- soltó logrando que se quedara quieto y sin poder seguir hablando.

El recuerdo de ese beso en el pasillo, las mariposas, la electricidad, las manos cálidas de Blaine firmes en su espalda baja, el cabello rizado que acarició con sus manos, sus labios suaves, las respiraciones agitadas. El bolso, una simple sorpresa en su casillero que lo dejó mudo y sonrojado…

-No.- dijo tratando de sonar seguro sin poder mirarle, apretando el mango del bolso de su papá. Esperando llegar a su casa para devolvérselo.

-Claro que sí, te gusta tanto que ni siquiera puedes admitirlo.- dijo dando un paso más a Kurt.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Blaine!.- exclamó mirando sus pies y apretando las manos.

-Yo no dije amor.- agregó Sebastian en un tono serio. Kurt levantó la vista en una expresión un tanto angustiada.- A ti te gusta, y tienes tanto miedo de seguir en estas "niñerías".- levantó sus manos haciendo comillas.- Que puedas finalmente, enamorarte de él.

Kurt sintió como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada realmente fuerte. Sus manos sudaron frio y no sabía siquiera con qué responder a eso. Maldita sea.

Abrió su boca, pero luego la cerró sin encontrar sentimiento alguno por expresar.

-Eso creí.- dijo Sebastian sonriendo.-Por ello aceptarás esto.- agregó alzando un hombro.

-¿Por qué debería?.- agregó farfullando.

-¿Te interesa Blaine?

Kurt gruñó apretando sus dientes, mirándolo enfadado y molesto.

-Acepta el trato.- dijo lentamente

-¿En qué consiste tu "brillante plan"?.- preguntó con ironía.

-Quiero que vengas a ver una pequeña presentación de los Warblers.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste. Supe que hiciste una gran presentación en el medio tiempo del partido pasado de McKinley y los Warblers son el coro de Dalton. Quiero saber que tan bueno eres.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Como te dije cuando desgraciadamente, te vi.- le explicó.- Estaba buscando a Blaine desde antes, era la única forma de entrar sin ser tan notorio.

-Es espeluznante.- admitió en un susurro.

-Como decía.- dijo continuando.- Si quieres trae a alguien. Puede ser Blaine.

-¿Si quieres verlo por qué no lo invitas tú?

-Porque no vendría si no esta cuidándote.

Kurt se quedó callado unos segundos, trató de digerir lo que acababa de decir, pero no le dio tiempo.

-Es tu chaperon, como sabrás. Y necesito hablar con él.

-¡Que vayas tú mismo!

-Eres mi excusa.- susurró amenazadora mente agachándose hasta hacer que sus narices casi chocaran.- ¿Quieres verme lejos verdad?

-Oh, no sabes cuanto.- le contestó sintiendo que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas a pesar de conocerlo hace muy poco.

-Entonces ven. Y trae a quién quieras, pero entre ellos debe estar él.

* * *

-¿Santana ese no es mi unicornio?.-preguntó Brittany soltado el meñique se sus manos unidas para apuntar en la dirección de Kurt, sentado bajo un árbol frente a su auto, aferrando el bolso en sus manos.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?.- preguntó Santana cuando llegaron a su lado.

-¿Tu auto no quiere andar?.- preguntó Brittany sentándose a su lado.- Te ves mal, ¿Estas enfermo?

Kurt alzó la vista y Santana notó el dejó de preocupación en su ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?

-No quiero ir.- soltó Kurt abrazándose a sí mismo.- No quiero ir, no quiero que le haga daño.

-Vamos lento.- susurró Santana mostrándole las palmas haciendo una sugerencia de que bajara la velocidad de su balbuceo.-¿No quieres ir dónde y a quién le harán daño?

-¡Era una trampa!.- exclamó haciendo que Brittany se alejara unos centímetros asustada.-¡Sebastian quiere que vaya cerca de Lima Bean!

-¿Por qué querría ese chico algo así?.-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Porque quiere a Blaine!

-¿No tiene más sentido que se lo pida a él?.- preguntó Brittany sacudiendo la tierra de su trasero, poniéndose de pie.

-Ese es el punto.- suspiró tapándose el rostro con sus manos.- ¡Soy un simple objeto!, ¡Me esta utilizando para llegar a él!

-Entonces no vayas...- dijo Santana acercándose a él, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

-Tengo que ir.- gruñó Kurt.- Si no lo hago, volverá y no me dejará tranquilo hasta sacarme del camino.

-No lo estas haciendo por ti.-concluyó Santana buscándole la mirada.

-Una vez casi Blaine le golpeó.- susurró Kurt pasando un dedo sobre su brazo izquierdo que se posaba en sus rodillas.- Lo detuve, pero no quiero verlo así de nuevo. Alguien que te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres no es alguien bueno para ti.- dijo casi inaudible.- Él no es bueno para Blaine.

Un sentimiento casi maternal creció en el pecho de la joven, creyó que Kurt estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por él. Era un gran persona y alguien bastante admirable.

-¿Qué harás?

-Tendré que ir y seguir el plan de Sebastian.- dijo entre dientes mirando el piso.

-¿Qué plan de _él_?.- preguntó Blaine frente a los tres jóvenes con una gran interrogante en sus facciones en el rostro.

* * *

-No era necesario que vinieran.- suspiró Kurt mirando a Brittany y Santana que sólo se pusieron unas chaquetas por el frío, sin haberse cambiado de ropa.

-No podías venir sólo.- comentó la chica apoyándose en la muralla observándose las uñas.

Kurt suspiró fijando levemente su mirada en Blaine, estaba serio y con aire ausente. Se acercó aprovechando que ambas chicas estaban conversando.

-Lamento tener que traerte aquí.- susurró sin poder mirarlo.

-No es tu culpa. Deja de hacerlo.- le contestó mirándolo.- No entiendo por qué simplemente no se aburre y se aleja

-Creo que soy un estorbo en su camino, no se cansará hasta patearme lejos.

Blaine quedó pensativo escudriñando el rostro de Kurt, terminó por soltar un resoplido silencioso.

-No dejaré que eso pase.- admitió sonriendo con complicidad.

Kurt levantó la vista sonrojado, pero Brittany interrumpió cualquier acción apuntando hacia un rincón del lugar inesperadamente.

-¿Quiénes son?

Un grupo de jóvenes con el uniforme que Blaine y Kurt conocían más que bien, entraron hasta poder visualizarlos. Se acercaron ambos grupos, hasta que Santana quedó frente a Brittany de manera protectora y por más que Blaine trató de adelantar a Kurt para hacer lo mismo, no se lo permitió.

-Llegaste, y con lo que te pedí. Eres tan obediente.- se mofó Sebastian quedando en frente de Kurt.

-Empieza luego lo que quieras hacer.- gruñó Kurt, sin dejar que Blaine alcanzara a hablar.

-¿Sabes cantar verdad?.- dijo Sebastian sonriendo de lado.- Sorpréndeme.

Hizo chasquear sus dedos en el aire, logrando que el montó de chicos entonaran diversas notas, reconociendo inmediatamente la canción.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?.- susurró desconcertado Kurt a Santana.- ¡Es una tontería!

-No lo es.- dijo Blaine observando cada movimiento de cada sujeto.- Observa bien los pasos.- le susurró indicando con la cabeza a cada rincón.

Bailaban, dando patadas y golpes en falso que eran esquivados en una coreografía prácticamente ensayada.

-Es una pelea.- reconoció Kurt sin aliento. Sebastian comenzó a cantar.

Your butt is mine _**(Tu trasero es mio)**_

Gonna tell you right _**(Te lo voy a decir)**_

Cantaba mientras caminaba entre los dos, quedando frente a Kurt moviendo sus manos rodeándolo.

Just show your face _**(Solo da la cara)**_

In broad daylight _**(A la luz del día)**_

Agregó poniéndose detrás de él, pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros, para abrir sus palmas lentamente burlándose. Kurt no aguantó más y cantó lo que seguía.

I'm telling you _**(Te estoy hablando)**_

On how I feel _**(De cómo me siento)**_

Dijo avanzando rápido con una mirada decidida. Brittany y Santana estaban a corta distancia espalda con espalda mirando a su alrededor.

Gonna hurt your mind _**(Voy a convencerte)**_

Don't shoot to kill _**(No disparar a matar)**_

Murmuró un pequeño "Bam", mientras disparaba una pistola creada por sus manos. Sebastian solo rió negando en su dirección. Cantaron juntos.

Come on, Come on, _**(Vamos, Vamos)**_

Lay it on me _**(Déjamelo a mi)**_

All right _**(Muy bien)**_

Your lyin' eyes _**(A tus ojos mentirosos) **_Cantó Brittany por su lado, dando una vuelta rápida y lanzando una patada por el aire, que fue esquivada por uno de los chicos agachándose.

Gonna tell you right _**(Te lo diré)**_

So listen up _**(Así que escucha)**_

Don't make a fight, _**(No hagas una pelea)**_

Cantó Santana quitando a Brittany de ahí en un solo movimiento con el brazo para alejarla.

Your talk is cheap _**(Tu habla es barata) **_Ambas cantaron enfrentándose a un grupo que las rodeó de pronto.

You're not a man_**(No eres un hombre)**_

You're throwin' stones _**(Estas lanzando piedras)**_

To hide your hands _**(Y escondes tus manos)**_

Agregaron estirando sus brazos al máximo, logrando que el grupo se abriera en un circulo hasta caer al suelo.

Well they say the sky's the limit _**(Bien, ellos dicen que el cielo es el limite) **_Cantó Blaine poniéndose en medio de Kurt y Sebastian. Quién pareció realmente divertido de que eso pasara.

And to me that's really true _**(Y para mi eso es lo realmente cierto)**_

But my friend you have seen nothin'_**(Pero mi amigo, no has visto nada)**_

Agregó negando con una mirada de gran molestia en su rostro.

Just wait 'till I get through _**(Sólo espera hasta que llegue a través de..)**_

Cantó agarrando a Sebastian de la corbata, pero el chico quiso aprovecharse de la situación acercándose unos centímetros más…

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on _**(Porque soy malo, soy malo – vamos) **_Exclamó Kurt alejándolo de un empujón.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it _**(Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - lo sabes) **_Cantó Santana por su lado, dando golpes en falso que eran esquivados por cada uno.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know _**(Porque soy malo, soy malo vamos, los sabes) **_Cantó Brittany mientras trataba de dar patadas acertadas.

And the whole world has to answer right now _**(Y el mundo entero tiene que contestar ahora mismo) **_Cantó Sebastian, casi sobre el rostro de Kurt con enfado.

Just to tell you once again, _**(Sólo para decirles una vez más)**_

Who's bad? _**(¿Quién es malo?) **_Susurraron Kurt y él en una mirada que echaba fuego.

_Woo! Woo! Woo! _Cantaba Santana mientras la posición cambió drásticamente quedando ambos grupos frente a frente.

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it _**(Sabes que soy malo, soy malo, lo sabes) **_Cantaron Blaine y Santana dando golpes y esquivando a la vez.

You know I'm bad - you know - hoo! _**(Sabes que soy malo, lo sabes-hoo) **_Cantaron Brittany y Kurt, mientras sin darse cuenta estaban formando una fila.

You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know _**(Sabes que soy malo, soy malo, tú lo sabes, lo sabes) **_Cantó Blaine, siguiendo con la mirada a Sebastian que había desaparecido entre el gran grupo.

And the whole world has to answer right now _**(Y el mundo entero tiene que contestar ahora mismo) **_Cantó Kurt quedando en un rincón, y sonriendo con malicia al ver a Sebastian acercarse.

Just to tell you once again... _**(**__**Sólo para decirles una vez más)**_

Who's bad? _**(¿Quién es malo) **_Susurró Santana para terminar por jadear cuando vio que el chico tenía un vaso de slushie un tanto más grande que los demás.

-_¡Kurt!.- _gritó Blaine empujándolo hacia atrás para recibir el impacto en la mayor parte derecha de su rostro, cayendo al suelo en un grito de dolor.

* * *

Me siento como una total alma pecadora y mala persona al no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo...

Ok, les tengo una noticia. Quizás vuelva al ritmo de actualizar una vez por semana... Es que se viene el colegio y...mi tiempo se hará más escaso. ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar este fic! NUNCA!

Les dejo mi twitter, si quieren preguntarme cualquier cosa :) Avisenme que son mis lectoras para seguirlas de vuelta ^^ 3 Y de nuevo, lo siento por la demora. Las extraño mucho hermosas y hermosos :c

Twitter: Karitho_15

~Carolice


	15. Quédate conmigo

Capitulo 15: "Quédate conmigo"

"_Es la córnea del ojo derecho, esta rayada. Necesita operarse."_

Kurt sintió como sí le cayera un balde agua fría, extremadamente helada y en grandes cantidades que bajaba por su espina dorsal. Sus rodillas no lo sostuvieron y cayó sobre el asiento en la sala de espera a los minutos que el doctor se fue, Santana y Brittany habían salido afuera para intentar llamar a Cooper, revisando los contactos del celular de Blaine que habían obtenido gracias a que le pasaron su chaqueta con éste en ella.

Kurt seguía frotando sus rodillas por los persistentes escalofríos que aún sentía, todo había sido su culpa, si no hubiera aceptado el plan, Blaine estaría a salvo, no tendría su ojo en esas condiciones, seguiría siendo el molesto chico que es, si no hubiera...si no hubiera...

Habían demasiadas cosas que no habrían pasado.

No se atrevió a entrar a verlo, no creyó que la culpa disminuiría, sería irónico, ahora tendría que operarse todo porque ése...- Momento, ¿Desde cuándo que un granizado causa tamaño daño?

-¿Kurt?

El joven alzó la vista, y visualizó a Cooper Anderson. No había pasado mucho desde su primer encuentro.

-Cooper..- susurró sin dejar su posición encorvada y asustadiza.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó sentándose a su lado. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Lo siento tanto.- balbuceó enredando sus manos y luego soltándolas.- Si yo no hubier- si él no..-

-Kurt, tranquilo.- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- No te estoy culpando de nada.

-Pero es mi culpa..- volvió a decir, como se lo repetía una vocecilla en la cabeza.- Si él no me hubiera empujado, ese granizado me hubiera caído a mi. YO sería el que estaría allí dentro para-

-Kurt, Ok, Ok..- lo frenó Cooper con ambas manos.- Ven, vamos a comer algo en la cafetería más abajo. Vas a tranquilizarte, vas a llamar a tu casa y me explicarás todo lo más calmado posible. ¿Bien?

Kurt sólo asintió.

* * *

Había llamado a su padre para avisarle que llegaría algo tarde, pero que tendría una larga y bien detallada explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, Burt Hummel no pareció aceptarlo de buena manera, pero cuando la voz de su hijo se volvió suplicante y algo temblorosa, terminó por aceptarlo a duras penas.

Cooper compró dos cafés, también le ofreció comprarle unas galletas, pero Kurt no tenía apetito.

-Bien.- suspiró Cooper dejando ambos cafés sobre la mesa.- Dime, qué ocurrió.

Kurt acarició la superficie del vaso de café con aire ausente, no pudo levantar la vista en la mayoría de la conversación. Fue cuando estaba explicando todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando Cooper le interrumpió.

-…entonces Sebastian le lanzó el granizado, en vez de a mí-

-Espera.- dijo alzando una mano dejando el café en la mesa.- ¿Sebastian…?

Kurt asintió extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.- asintió algo temeroso.

-No puede ser.- dijo para sí mismo.- Entonces es obvio.- agregó un poco más alto.

-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó tomando un poco de café lentamente.- ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco.- gruñó apretando un mechón de su frente, mientras se apoyaba en esa mano.- Ese…_Agh_..

Kurt no quiso preguntar, ¿De dónde lo conoces? O, ¿Por qué es tan obvio que haya ocurrido si era él?, así que guardó silencio con la mirada perdida, tomando en ocasiones otro poco de café, pero casi ni sintiendo el sabor en sus labios.

-Él fue el culpable.- dijo finalmente Cooper mirando a Kurt.

-Mmm…- murmuró casi inaudiblemente, ya que por dentro alguien comenzaba a gritarle: ¡_No, es tú culpa Kurt!-_ Si yo no..-

-No, Kurt.- dijo negando efusivamente.- Antes de que conocieras a Blaine, él no era así.

Algo hizo un pequeño "click" en su cabeza, ¿Se estaba refiriendo a cuando Blaine y Sebastian apenas se conocían?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Blaine se enamoró.- susurró alzándose de hombros.- De Sebastian.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en sorpresa, y al parecer muchas otras facciones de su cara mostraron sorpresa, ya que Cooper continuó explicándole sin perder el ritmo.

-Fue hace algunos años. Blaine, era muy distinto, era muy reservado, demasiado tímido…pero eso era principalmente, porque mi padre no aceptaba que él fuera gay.- dijo negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.- Hasta ahora incluso…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a Blaine, sentía que estaba aprendiendo un poco de él. Sabiendo de su historia, por ello todas las voces internas que lo culpaban se estaban apagando y necesitaba poner todos sus sentidos lo más agudos posibles, quería captar todo.

-Sebastian apareció en una fiesta que hace mi padre cada mes.- le explicó.- Aún las hace, pero…Blaine asiste a duras penas, apenas se aparece cerca, mi padre le dice que suba y que hasta que no se saque los piercings y se tiña el cabello, no puede entrar al salón. Ya verás que no lo hace.- agregó en una sonrisa triste, la cuál Kurt respondió de la misma forma.- Se hicieron bastante cercanos. Y como era "de gran status" mi padre no se oponía a que fueran amigos; con el paso del tiempo, Blaine estaba volviendo a ser el que yo conocía, más alegre, más risueño, estaba bastante feliz la verdad…

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Kurt agachando su cabeza un poco, debido a la expectación.

-Sebastian tuvo novio.- soltó en un suspiro.

Oh.

-¿Qué…hizo Blaine?

-Sebastian sabía de los sentimientos de Blaine.- se apresuró a explicar.- Pero aún así, fue lo menos delicado posible en decirle.- gruñó con enfado.- Blaine cambió a la persona que tú ves ahora.

Kurt acarició la tapa negra del café otra vez sintiéndose más triste aún, era como si pudiera ver a Blaine luchando bajo toda esa máscara de chico malo que demuestra a los demás, una imagen llegó a su mente, era como si estuviera viendo frente a sus ojos a Blaine cambiando sus ropas, tiñéndose el cabello, colocándose todo lo que no aparentaba ser. Se preguntó cómo era el Blaine que no se mostraba a los demás.

-Pero.- interrumpió Cooper sus pensamientos.- Desde hace muy poco, que Blaine esta distinto.

Kurt alzó la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Ha llegado a la casa con expresiones distintas, a veces sonriendo, otras veces muy enfadado, y a veces simplemente…parece que no esta con los pies en la tierra. Y eso que no soy para nada perceptivo.

Kurt ladeó su cabeza cuestionándose, ¿Qué hacía cambiar a Blaine?

-¿Podrías venir en estos días a visitar a Blaine?

Fue como si una gota de agua cayera y congelara todo, como si todo el resto se había detenido, quedando en colores más pálidos, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en la mesa.

-No creo que le agrade ver a la persona por la cuál deban operarlo.- soltó Kurt.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.- dijo Cooper cambiando de posición, cruzando sus piernas.- Le encantará verte.

-No sé donde viven…

-Toma.- dijo Cooper sacando una tarjeta de presentación.- Es mi tarjeta, por lo general se las doy a las personas que me ofrecen algún trabajo, ahí esta la dirección de la casa.

Consistía en un rectángulo de papel, una foto de Cooper a un costado con una pistola en la mano posando, al lado derecho, estaba su nombre, números de teléfono, oficio y dirección.

-Bonita tarjeta.- rió por lo bajo Kurt.

-Hablas igual que Blaine.- gruñó haciendo una mueca risueña, quejándose falsamente.

El castaño no entendió por qué eso le hizo sonreír.

* * *

-Debe ser la dirección incorrecta.- susurró Kurt, revisando unas 5 veces intercambiando miradas entre su GPS y la tarjeta que le entregó Cooper. ¿Tendría que haberlo sospechado porque Blaine le compró ese bolso carísimo la semana pasada?, ¿Debía haber sospechado, porque Cooper era actor?, ¿Debía haber sospechado cuando Cooper le dijo, "Mi padre hace fiestas cada mes"?.

¡¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que la casa de Blaine era dos veces la suya?!

"_¿Diga?"_

Kurt movió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz que le contestaba, luego de haber tocado el timbre.

-Eh…Sí, vengo a ver a Blaine Anderson.

"_En un momento abro"_

Kurt vio el portón eléctrico abrirse lentamente y apretó sus manos al manubrio de su vehículo. Burt al comprender toda la situación le dejó salir, pero con la condición de "no quedarse solos" y volver temprano. Apenas entró por una especie de túnel de árboles, pudo estacionarse bajo un pequeño techo a un costado. Suspiró aferrando el termo que traía en el asiento de copiloto y bajó, caminó apresuradamente tratando de no dar tantos vistazos a la gran casa de color celeste con blanco y antes de tocar el timbre una mujer le abrió.

-Adelante.- dijo abriendo la puerta y Kurt murmuró un pequeño "Wow" sin querer, luego mordiéndose la legua sintiéndose avergonzado. ¡Todo parecía un museo dentro!, en el fondo una cocina bastante grande, a un costado un living, con sillones azules y bien acomodados, un televisor plasma y a la izquierda podía divisar el comedor, una amplia mesa para un salón bastante grande, adornado con muebles, jarrones y flores. ¿Qué clase de personas eran la familia Anderson?

Una escalera en frente de la puerta por la cuál acababa de entrar, captó su atención de inmediato al ver a Cooper bajar apresurado.

-¡Kurt!.- exclamó llegando hasta él abrazándolo. La mujer que le abrió la puerta y aparentemente le había contestado por el timbre, se fue en dirección a la cocina.- ¡Viniste!

-Sí..- dijo algo desconcertado mirando todo a su alrededor.- Su casa es…bonita.

-Es bastante amplia la verdad.- admitió mirando a todos lados al igual que Kurt.- No me gusta mucho, pero…papá es así.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias…Mi…papá dijo que debía irme temprano, así que..

-Te llevo a su habitación.- dijo pasando una mano por sus hombros guiándolo a la escalera.

-¿Cómo ha estado?.- preguntó Kurt tratando de ocultar el termo verde que le había prestado Rachel tras su espalda.

-Bastante bien.- dijo Cooper.- Bueno, se queja de gruñón.- agregó riendo.- Ahora dijo que iba a tomar una siesta.

-No quiero despertarlo.- dijo frenando en mitad de la escalera.- Si necesita descansar…

-Entra y espera a que se despierte.- agregó como si fuera lo más normal.- Duerme como un tronco, así que no creo que le despiertes.

Kurt suspiró y siguió caminando, avanzaron por un pasillo y frenaron ante la tercera puerta de color blanco. El pasillo era bastante neutral, colores más oscuros llenaban esa parte de la casa a pesar de que por fuera tenía colores más vivos.

-Entra, yo estaré ahí.- dijo apuntando la primera puerta en frente de la escalera.- Me avisas cualquier cosa.

-Cooper.- le llamó casi suplicante, pero el chico ya estaba más lejos y entrando por la puerta indicada.

Kurt volvió a suspirar y abrió el pomo con extremo cuidado y lo más silencioso que podía.

La habitación de Blaine se podía describir como el lado que Kurt desconocía de él. Las paredes eran negras con algunos diseños, los cuales lograban no hacer tan serio el lugar. Las paredes tenían ciertos cuadros con paisajes de caballos, una cómoda a un rincón con fotos variadas; Kurt miró a Blaine en su cama, llevaba un pijama azul, tapado con una manta de diseño escocés rojo, y dio un paso para tomar uno de los marcos y ver la foto.

Blaine y Cooper estaban en ella, era más actual, Blaine no miraba a la cámara, estaba martillando una tabla, formando una estructura que al parecer era una puerta, y Cooper salía detrás de él hacia unas muecas burlonas.

Volvió a depositarlo con una sonrisa en el mismo lugar. Observó el resto de las fotos, en la mayoría solo estaban ellos dos. Kurt solo pudo ver una dónde salían ambos y dos personas más. Un hombre que se veía bastante serio y formal, tomaba de la cintura a una mujer de cabello ondulado y muy largo de color negro, sus ojos demostraban mucha amabilidad, sintió haber visto la misma mirada en los ojos de Blaine.

Kurt miró al otro extremo para ver un mueble de cuatro cajones en la parte baja, pero arriba un gran espejo que podía fácilmente enfocarlo desde las rodillas hasta arriba. Se acercó para arreglarse el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, y vio muchas cosas personales de Blaine. Desodorantes, colonias, unas cadenas que jamás había visto a Blaine usar, cremas –lo cual le llamó bastante la atención- entre algunos piercings distintos a los que ocupaba habitualmente en un joyero abierto.

Kurt pasó con aire ausente sus dedos sobre la superficie del mueble, Blaine estaba aquí todos los días. Él se miraba en este espejo, tomaba estas cosas, ocupa estas cosas…

Se preguntó por qué sentía algo extraño en su estómago al darse cuenta de ello.

-De seguro eres como un espía.

Kurt miró hacia la dirección de Blaine, para verlo acomodando una pieza redonda de plástico sobre su ojo, sobre la venda que lo cubría. La típica sonrisa, y la típica ironía.

¿Debía preguntarse por qué Blaine parecía ser alguien de gran rango social?, ¿O debía simplemente dejarlo pasar?.

Lo dejó para otro momento, por ahora.

-¿Debo recordar quién entró mi casa por la ventana cuando estaba _yo_ enfermo?

-Pero por lo menos Rachel me dijo la dirección, ¿Cómo adivinaste dónde vivo?

-Oh, claro te seguí y toqué los timbres de todas las casas para ver si acertaba a alguna.- bromeó de vuelta con suspicacia.

-Ok, no jugaré este juego.- agregó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y mostrando las palmas de sus manos como para detenerlo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente y se acercó al sillón personal que había al lado de la cama, se sentó en él dejando el termo a un costado.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Blaine sin perder de vista el gesto.

-Comida.- dijo Kurt alzándose de hombros, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Es solo un ojo.- agregó Blaine haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no importara.- No es que me vaya a morir o algo.

-Te van a operar.- farfulló Kurt y un retorcijón en el estómago le hizo recordar la culpa que sentía.

-Sí, bueno.- dijo Blaine mirando el fondo de su habitación.- No es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto?.- hizo eco Kurt frunciendo sus cejas con angustia.- Es mi culpa que-

-No.- contestó Blaine rápidamente mirándolo fijo con determinación.- No te atrevas a culparte por esto.

-Pero si yo no hubiera aceptad-

-Si tú no hubieras aceptado, Sebastian hubiera buscado otra forma de hacerte ese daño.- gruñó Blaine apretando en comienzo de la manta que le cubría de la cintura a los pies.- Fue bueno que aceptaras.

-¿Cómo va a ser bueno que aceptara?.- dijo Kurt tratando de no sonar tan desesperado.- ¡Mírate!.- exclamó apuntándole con la mano. Blaine lucía algo cansado, tenía buen aspecto, pero aún así, Kurt no podía dejar de exagerar cada rasgo en él.

-¡Si no hubieras aceptado te hubiera hecho daño!.- dijo Blaine fuertemente acercándose a tomar la mano de Kurt que estaba ahora sobre la cama.- No hubiera podido soportar que ese granizado te hubiera llegado a la cara…

Kurt suspiró, no quería seguir discutiendo. Estaba haciendo una visita, no podía molestarlo e incomodarlo más. Fijó su vista en la mano de Blaine sobre la suya, fue cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleró un poco. Solo un poco.

-Lo siento.- soltó mirando el suelo.- Solo vengo a causarte problemas.

-Tú no eres un problema.

Kurt fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Blaine, parecía que estaba escudriñándolo profundamente, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y trató de respirar muy hondo en sorpresa.

-Eres un gran problema.- agregó aclarándose la garganta. Y Kurt resopló riendo. Claro, estaba hablando con Blaine.

Sus manos se apretaron un poco más fuerte.

* * *

-No es para tanto..- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine algo avergonzado.

-¿Bromeas?, ¡Si hubiera sabido que esto sabía así te hubiera pedido desde mucho antes!.- contestó tomando otro poco de la sopa que Kurt había traído en el termo.

De cierta forma Kurt sentía que no estaba en un lugar ajeno, Blaine irradiaba algo que era casi imposible, era como si estar con él hacía que todo se tranquilizara y…era como un hogar.

-¿No hay más?.- dijo hablando amortiguado, debido a que miraba dentro del termo creyendo que podía quedar solo un poco.

-No creí que te gustara tanto…- admitió quitándole el termo para poder cerrarlo y dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

-Con razón tu aspecto cambió cuando tomaste un poco esa vez que estabas enfermo.- dijo Blaine un tanto para sí mismo.

-Gracias por eso.- dijo Kurt sonriendo; Blaine pareció sorprendido, su boca se entreabrió y sus cejas se alzaron.

Qué era esto…

-Oh..tienes..- susurró Kurt acercando su mano, pero luego retrocediéndola dudando, para finalmente levantarse y limpiar la pieza de plástico sobre el ojo de Blaine con un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que se había mojado debido al vapor de la sopa que se había condensado ahí.- Mi error.- agregó riendo levemente, pero se detuvo cuando Blaine lo acercó repentinamente, haciendo que Kurt se apoyara con la otra mano en la cama, rodeándolo, mientras que otra mano, Blaine la tenía aferrada por la muñeca.

Intercambiaron miradas y Kurt podía sentir la respiración de Blaine sobre su rostro, creyó hasta escuchar el latido de su corazón, hasta incluso escuchar el propio.

-Blaine…- logró decir con dificultad en un susurro entrecortado.

-Tú...- replicó Blaine soltando su muñeca para acunar la cabeza de Kurt y acercarlo unos cuantos milímetros.- No entiendo esto..- admitió mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?.- susurró acercando incluso un poco más quedando a menor distancia.

-El simple hecho..- murmuró rozando sus labios y terminar hablando sobre ellos.- De querer besarte ahora mismo.

Y sus labios se unieron.

Se reencontraron luego de unos días, parecía que estaban ansiosos de hacerlo, de saborearse nuevamente, de conocerse más aún. Kurt creyó que algo estaba haciendo corto circuito en su interior y por su parte, Blaine parecía no pensar en nada más. La mano de Kurt se acercó a su nuca para acercarlo más, querer más cercanía, más aliento sofocante, más duración, más de "esto" que ahora Blaine parecía nombrarlo. Y no, no entendía nada. Solo actuaba, sus labios pedían, y él como una especie de máquina programada, solo obedecía a sus instintos.

Se separaron en busca de aire, respirando con dificultad con ambas frentes recargadas en la otra, no abrían los ojos aún, era como si no estuvieran preparados para estar lejos otra vez y sin sentirse el uno al otro. Kurt creía que estaba perdido.

Tomaron aire nuevamente, y Kurt sintió solo un dejo de culpabilidad de estar desobedeciendo la regla de su padre de "No debes quedarte solo con él", pero a esas alturas en que todo se sentía demasiado pesado y a la vez demasiado ligero y palpable, que ya no creía poder alejarse.

-Blaine…-susurró jadeante aún sin soltarlo por el cuello.

-Quédate.- respondiendo rápidamente Blaine examinándolo con dificultad por su ojo descubierto. Y Kurt no creyó nunca escuchar ese tono tan grave y rogante.

-Pero yo..-

-Quédate conmigo.- volvió a pedir y Kurt creyó que estaba cayendo por un precipicio sin fondo, que caería miles y miles de años y nunca tocaría fondo, pero no importaba. Porque al parecer no caía solo.

Era como si Blaine no parecía entender el peso de sus palabras, porque ni siquiera Kurt parecía entenderlas. ¿Significaba que debía quedarse con él ahí?, ¿En su habitación, acompañándolo?. O tenía algo oculto que aún no parecían descubrir.

O dejar expresarlo.

Se acercaron deseosos, pero como el destino es a veces muy cruel y desea que las mejores cosas deben ir lento…la puerta se abrió.

-Oye Blaine, no te acuerdas dónde…

Cooper se frenó a sí mismo en la puerta. Kurt y Blaine le miraron en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, (aunque Kurt tenía un tanto de vergüenza que ya comenzaba a ser notorio en sus mejillas). Se alejó rápidamente a sentarse otra vez en el sillón.

-Sal ahora.- gruñó Blaine mirándolo fijo y sin dudar. Kurt miraba el piso, ligeramente encogido de hombros con la cara demasiado roja.

Cooper sonrió de lado pícaramente achicando sus ojos apropósito para molestarlo y volvió a cerrarla lentamente.

"_¡Aaah, amor joven!" _Se escuchó que exclamó desde el pasillo mientras se alejaba.

Apenas la puerta se cerró ambos quedaron en silencio. Blaine suspiró negando con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a Kurt que parecía totalmente fuera de sí y más que avergonzado. Era simplemente adorable, y por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo algo bien en mucho tiempo cuando le tomó la mano acercándose un poco, aferrándola con cuidado.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Kurt solo alzó la vista apretando sus labios y dejando sus ojos muy pequeños, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, que según Blaine podía interpretarlo como: "¿Tienes que hacer esto?" y Blaine solo asintió manteniendo la sonrisa; Kurt tragó sonoramente apretando sus manos juntas, para luego entrelazarlas y susurrar:

-¿Es muy obvio?

Y fue como si estuviera comenzando algo demasiado desconocido y peligroso para ambos, pero eso lo hacia más interesante.

* * *

_Esta es la parte donde me acuesto en el piso y copio a Cooper exclamando: Aaaaah, amor joven!_

_¿Cómo estan? :)_

_Espero que muy muy muy bien!, algunas me siguen en twitter lo que me hace super feliz que podamos compartir, ustedes hablenme de lo que sea, no soy mala ni antisocial con nadie, así que no les contestaré de mala forma xD créanme que no, porque las quiero mucho 3_

_¿¡Les gustó el capitulo!?_

_Siempre que pongo un beso en un fic me pregunto,¿No será muy pronto?, ¿Será mucho?, así que...ustedes me dicen._

_Ahora otra cosa muy MUY IMPORTANTE._

_Hay 99 reviews... A UNO DE LOS 100 Y ESO ES COMO EL MUNDO PARA MÍ._

_Realmente ustedes no entienden lo hermoso y bello que es eso para mí!, saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo y que me lo agradezca y ...Dios, en serio es mucho para mí. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡USTEDES SON EL MEJOR FANDOM EVER!_

_Así que... un abrazo enorme enorme y bien fuerte, un apretón de mejillas de esos que quedan bien rojas y un aviso!_

_Estaré actualizando solo los domingos. (Es que ya voy a entrar al colegio y mi tiempo se reducirá a nada, de hecho tendré que escribir de camino a mi casa xD) Las quiero y espero comprendan, y este fic no lo voy a dejar de lado, ni siquiera lo piensen!_

_Un besito 3_

_~Carolice_


	16. Una melodia desconocida

Capitulo 16: Una melodía desconocida.

La habitación de Blaine se había vuelto repentinamente cálida, demasiado cálida para su gusto y comodidad.

Blaine siguió recostado en la cama mirándolo fijamente con la sonrisa plantada en la cara y Kurt sentía como lo escudriñaba, apretando sus labios nervioso y estrujando la tela de sus rodillas con sus puños.

Kurt podía escuchar perfectamente la coordinación de su corazón con el reloj de mesa que tenía Blaine en el velador del otro extremo. Tragó saliva y pudo escuchar la risa repentina de Blaine que pareció romper cualquier vestigio del ambiente tenso.

-Puedes ocupar mi laptop.- dijo Blaine comenzando la comunicación.- Esta bajó la cama.

-¿Dejas un computador bajo la cama?.- preguntó Kurt bajando del sillón y agachándose a mirar.

-No en realidad.- susurró apretando sus dientes aguantando la risa cuando Kurt se asomó con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo!.- exclamó alzando un brazo para darle un ligero manotazo en el brazo.

Blaine comenzó a reír divertido apretándose el estómago, pero detuvo a Kurt colocando una mano en su hombro para que no se pusiera de pie.

-¡No fue en vano!, esta en el último cajón del mueble.- dijo apuntando la cómoda a unos metros de distancia. Kurt ignoró la "sugerencia" de seguir en el suelo y se pudo de pie, agachándose para sacar un computador de color negro.

-Todas tus cosas son bastante neutras.- opinó en voz alta.

-¿Neutras en qué sentido?.- preguntó corriendo la cadera para que Kurt colocara el computador mas arriba del pie de la cama y acercara el sillón a su lado.

-En colores.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- ¿Te gustan otros colores aparte de los grises y colores oscuros?

-Antes me llamaban un poco más la atención.- dijo escribiendo la contraseña de la sesión cuando Kurt puso cara de no saber qué hacer.- Ahora la verdad... Ya no.

-Mmm..- murmuró en respuesta, sin saber qué hacer sólo movió la flecha del mouse en la pantalla, dado pequeños "clicks" y haciendo figurar de cuatro lados.

-Tengo los "Sims".

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar eso, mirando a Blaine como un niño pequeño. El moreno se cruzó de brazos inflando ligeramente sus mejillas avergonzado, Kurt le acarició el cabello, esparciendo sus rulos de un lado a otro, y antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar en contra añadió:

-¿Dónde esta ese juego?

* * *

-¡No soy tan bajo!.- reclamó Blaine al ver que Kurt había decidido crear un "Blaine" virtual, en ese juego de simulación.

-Blaine, eres así de bajo. Supéralo.- bromeó subiendo solo unos pequeños centímetros para que Blaine dejara de mirarlo como a alguien que le acaban de decir que la mejor noticia del mundo era mentira.

-¿Por qué me escoges esa ropa?.- preguntó cuando vio que Kurt comenzaba a probar diversas camisas al Blaine virtual.- No es mi estilo.

-Yo estoy jugando.- murmuró Kurt no prestando mucha atención a sus reclamos al concentrarse en buscar un pantalón a juego.

-Pero es mi computador.- gruñó Blaine rápidamente apuntando la pantalla.

-Si no te gusta lo borras después.- siseó Kurt cambiando una mirada de Blaine a la pantalla.- Ahora déjame.

Pasaron unos minutos de continuos reclamos de Blaine acerca de la ropa, de la altura, del color de piel, de los zapatos y prácticamente todo. Kurt comenzó a crear los visos verdes en el cabello negro y ondulado, pero se detuvo un momento mirando a su lado.

-¿Alguna vez te teñirías el pelo nuevamente?

-¿Con más mechones?, porque estaba pensando en un azul y…

-No.- dijo Kurt a la idea de que Blaine se tiñera de color azul y a que a eso no era lo que se refería.- Quiero decir… el cabello completamente negro. Tu color natural otra vez.

Blaine miró la figura virtual de sí mismo creada en el computador, el cabello ahora era totalmente negro, ya que Kurt se había volteado a cambiarlo, tenía una camisa cuadrillé color celestes, con líneas blancas, azules y verdes. Unos pantalones de cotele café claro, zapatos negros; acompañado todo de unos tirantes verdes.

Le recordaba al Blaine anterior, al de su pasado, fue como si se viera a sí mismo de pie frente al espejo, acomodándose un corbatín de moño, los cuales prácticamente había olvidado anudar, el gel que antes utilizaba, la pulcredad y la búsqueda de perfección en cada detalle. Alguien que realmente era cómodo ser.

-Tendría que haber una buena razón.- suspiró acomodándose en su almohada un poco más acostado que sentado.

-Mmmm…- murmuró Kurt comenzado a escoger la personalidad y los gustos de su pequeña creación. Se concentró en escoger tipos de música, y aparentes gustos que él pensaba de Blaine. Fue cuando comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de comida o color le gustaba, que se volteó nuevamente.

-¿Blaine cuál..?, oh…- Kurt sonrió levemente al ver que Blaine había caído dormido, roncaba suavemente con la boca ligeramente abierta, logrando el aire expulsado mover un riso en su frente de un costado a otro. Rió levemente moviendo ese pequeño mechón de pelo hacia arriba sobre el resto y lo contempló unos segundos demás.

_Este chico se había arriesgado por él._

Apagó el computador, guardándolo en el cajón correspondiente tratando de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible. Para cuando se puso de pie Cooper estaba nuevamente en la puerta.

-¿Tienes unos minutos antes de irte?.- preguntó desde la puerta, apoyando con el brazo.

Kurt asintió nerviosamente y Cooper sonrió para luego salir de la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar su voz desde el pasillo.

-Te espero en el living.

Kurt tomó una segunda manta de los pies de la cama, cubriéndolo completamente, volvió a correr aquel rizo rebelde que seguía en su frente y se acercó a su oído, solo inclinándose lentamente.

-Gracias…descansa.- susurró, para dar un pequeño roce con sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo sonar un pequeño beso.

* * *

Kurt bajó las escaleras achicando sus ojos al sentir que había demasiada luz, y efectivamente si la había. Las lámparas en la pared y las grandes de gotas de vidrio de la lámpara central, en medio de la habitación hacían pequeños brillos al observarla. Cuando llegó abajo, pudo ver que no había gente presente, no estaba ni la mujer que había abierto la puerta, ni los demás que merodeaban. Miró hacia diversos lados en busca de Cooper, dobló a la derecha entrando a un gran salón que tenía oculto un piano en una esquina, que Kurt no había visto al llegar. Cooper estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa central con una revista en la mano.

Alzó la vista al sentir una presencia en la habitación y sonrió al ver a Kurt.

-Hola.- dijo cerrando la revista, dejándola sobre la mesa.- Sé que este no es el living, pero siéntate si quieres.

-Gracias..-susurró Kurt algo miedoso tomando la silla continua a él, en frente. No pudo mirarle directamente a la cara, _los había visto besándose_, ¿Qué se supone que pasaría?

Kurt creó que todo se había mezclado, las simples ideas de estar conociendo a Blaine, su casa, su entorno, todo lo que era o quizás fue estaba _aquí_. En esta habitación en toda la casa, y podía sentirlo, quería poder ver a Blaine corriendo delante de Cooper en la casa por haber bebido mucha soda que lo hiperactivaba, o simplemente por haber tomado la billetera de su hermano y quería hacerlo rabiar, creía ver a Blaine en la cocina viendo atentamente cómo su mamá cocinaba un pastel para su cumpleaños, opinando que deb hermano de la persona que rente alrlas como una pel debermano y quer bebido mucha soda que lo hiperactivaba rente de un costadoía tener colorante azul o quizás verde, porque eran colores bonitos.

Solo quería sonreír ante las imágenes que desconocía y sentía tantas ansias de querer contemplarlas como una película antigua. Pero estaba frente al hermano de la persona que había besado. Y había sucedido frente a él.

-¿Cómo estas?

Kurt no entendía a qué venía todo esto, no conocía mucho a Cooper Anderson, pero lo poco y nada que sabía de él y de su personalidad, es que es de las personas bromistas y que les gusta mostrar su trabajo a los demás. No sabía a qué venía este juego.

-Bien…- susurró encogiéndose de hombros con nerviosismo.

-Okay, Kurt mira…quiero ir directo al grano.- dijo bajando una mano como si estuviera dando un golpe de taekwondo, para romper una madera en cámara lenta.- Sé que estas cansado, haz estado todo el día aquí y necesitas descansar al igual que Blaine esta haciéndolo ahora. Pero solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Si te refieres a…

-Es obvio que me refiero "a…".- rió levemente jugando con un hilo que estaba suelto en su pantalón cerca de la rodilla.- Pero… es decir…- comenzó a enredarse con las palabras y su propia lengua, despejando continuamente su cabello de la frente.

Kurt nunca había tenido un hermano, ni amigos que se consideran como tales, siempre pasó al lado de su padre quién era la mayor preocupación de toda su vida, lo cuidó desde corta edad y no se sentía mal por ello. "Son cosas que pasan", se decía a diario mientras hacía el desayuno. Gracias a eso sabía qué era querer ver bien a una persona cercana. Entendió qué era ver a la persona con la que vives, todos los días y de la cuál estas pendiente triste, y es como si hay un vacío en el pecho que hacía daño y haces todo lo posible para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Kurt entendía que Cooper estaba asustado de que las cosas pudieran salir mal otra vez.

-No soy como Sebastian, Cooper.- declaró cortando el silencio como un filo gigante. Cortando el aire.- Él le causó un daño en su ojo, yo soy el que viene a ver si se recupera de ello.

Extrañamente sonó como una metáfora, y Cooper solo guardó silencio dando un suspiro.

-Realmente no sabes lo que fue verlo cambiar.- susurró negando con la cabeza.- Dolió demasiado.

¿Por qué dolió?, preguntó una voz inmediatamente en su cabeza. ¿A Blaine también le causó más daño del que creía?

-Lo siento.- dijo, porque creía que eso debía decir.

-No es necesario. Creo que entenderás que la gente le teme a lo que desconoce, y busca cualquier forma de expresarlo…creo que lo malo es que esa persona fue mi padre y de una manera no tan delicada.

Kurt no sabía qué era que tu familia te rechazara. Su papá no lo había hecho, su padre lo amaba y él también. El cariño que le proporcionaba era admirable para una persona que había pasado por tanto; nunca le había dicho un insulto y cada tema lo abordaba con cuidado y respeto. Pero se puso en el lugar de Blaine, y se dio cuenta que sería totalmente horrible que alguien en quién has confiado toda tu vida solo te diga que eres "un error".

-Le ayudaste.- dijo Kurt, sin preguntar.

-Lo saqué con garras a lo que mi padre podía llevarlo, Kurt.- dijo Cooper colocando una mano en la rodilla del chico buscando su mirada.- Si lo veo así de triste otra vez..

-No pasará.- le cortó inconscientemente, solo a los 2 segundos de decirlo se percató del peso de esas palabras.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?, ¿Estaba protegiéndolo ahora en vez de Blaine a él?

-¿Te gusta Blaine, Kurt?

Esa era la misma pregunta que transitaba en su mente hace unos días, pero no conocía qué era el romance, ni el cariño en una pareja de novios, porque nunca había tenido uno. Así que no lo sabía.

-Yo no…

-Kurt, escucha.- le interrumpió.- Me creerás de loco o de chiflado quizás, pero…confío en que tú no serás un error en la vida de Blaine.

El chico se quedó en silencio relajando sus expresiones faciales en sorpresa, sus cejas se alzaron levemente. ¿Kurt se consideraba dentro de la vida de Blaine?

-De la manera en que te quedes, o en la que te vayas. Blaine te necesita, puedo verlo.

-No puedes decir eso…

-Tú eras, Kurt.

El chico se echó hacía atrás ante esa declaración.

-¿Quién?

-El que causaba esas expresiones en él.- dijo sonriendo.- Blaine solo sonríe cuando te ve, es decir, sí, sonríe en otras ocasiones, pero nunca así de amplio, ni con la felicidad llegándole a los ojos. Es…único. Tú lo haces cambiar… y solo puedo agradecértelo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?.- preguntó Kurt casi angustiado, porque una pequeña parte de él estaba creyéndolo y sintiéndose esperanzado de esas palabras.

-Te besó.- soltó alzando un hombro.

Nunca es así de simple, pensó Kurt. Nunca todo es color de rosas, nunca todo lo que se dice es así de fácil, no llega un hada madrina a decir que todo puede ser "porque sí". Así que solo suspiró sabiendo que Blaine estaba tocando una parte de él y ya no podía detenerlo mucho tiempo. Tenía tanto miedo de que las cosas simplemente se dieran, que habían ocasiones que no quería continuar con todas esas miradas cómplices, las sonrisas, los encuentros, esos besos tan repentinos, ni los abrazos apretados y las bromas pesadas. Uno de esos gestos más, y tocaría algo que no podía hacer retroceder. Su corazón.

* * *

-¡Es un hecho!.- exclamó Rachel alzando sus brazos sin poder ocultar una gran

sonrisa cuando llegó al lado de Kurt esa mañana.

-¿Qué cosa?.- dijo Kurt tembloroso al ver que cientos de panfletos habían salido volando por sus cabeza, para luego terminar siendo pisados como algo sin importancia.

-¡El musical ha sido elegido!.- chilló dando pequeños saltitos.- ¡Me prometiste que ibas a audicionar!.- le amenazó con uno de los papeles doblados apuntándolo.

-¿Lo hice?..- susurró Kurt cerrando su casillero luego de sacar lo necesario y guardarlo en su bolso _nuevo._

-¡No hagas como que no!.- exclamó la joven persiguiéndolo a pasos rápidos por el pasillo.- ¡Vamos, es West Side Story!.- dijo como si fuera algo que no podía dejarse pasar.- Seré una perfecta María…- susurró con ojos soñadores. Y Kurt negó con la cabeza y sus dientes apretados al darse cuenta que, "La faceta de diva" estaba asustándole.

-¿Cuándo son las audiciones?.- preguntó antes de entrar a su salón, frenando el monólogo en voz alta que Rachel estaba ejerciendo en esos momentos.

-En dos semanas.- dijo con una sonrisa sin dientes por fin convencida de que Kurt audicionaría.- ¡Te espero allí!.- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo para caminar en dirección contraria.

Kurt jadeó cuando había salido de la biblioteca y le empujaron contra el casillero. Suspiró cuando estaba en el piso, mirando como los chicos causantes de aquello, celebraban y chocaban sus manos en el aire. Desde que había ocurrido lo del granizado, el acoso había aumentado ligeramente; aunque le costaba admitirlo, Blaine no estaba allí para salvarlo. Y los empujones, las burlas y los insultos dolían, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Era como si Blaine simplemente sabía qué hacer y donde aparecer en el momento exacto, pero ahora que no estaba ahí... Se sentía como sí estuviera desprotegido y solitario. Estrelló sin cuidado la cabeza contra el casillero inferior cuando la campana sonó y sabía que ahora debía irse. Apretó el bolso contra su costado lleno de partituras que había encontrado en uno de los estantes con los libros de música. Y él realmente quería ir a preguntarle a Rachel si era una buena elección, pero de seguro ya se estaba marchando con Finn a ver una película. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien.

* * *

-Buenas tardes.- susurró Kurt a la mujer que le abrió la puerta, nuevamente comenzó a inspeccionar toda esa gran casa de muebles magníficos y preciosas decoraciones como hace unos días.

-No creí que llegarías tan rápido a decir verdad.- dijo Blaine bajando la escalera usando un pijama color verde oscuro, pantuflas azules y ahora ocupando un parche oscuro, estilo de pirata en el ojo.

Sonreía de lado como siempre.

-Llamé a mitad de camino.-le informó acercándose a la parte baja de la escalera.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese dicho que no podías venir?.- preguntó quedando sólo a un escalón de distancia.

-No me dirías eso.- dijo Kurt medio seguro y no tanto.

-No creas que es tan sencillo.- dijo Blaine pasando por su lado, caminando al salón con lentitud.- Mis padres están de viaje, así que tuviste suerte.

-¿De viaje?, ¿Dónde?.- preguntó siguiéndolo para poder a su vez, fijarse en el gran piano de cola de la noche que habló con Cooper, un ventanal enorme cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y dejaban entrar la luz, creando las sombras de los jarrones y las flores reflejares sobre las cerámicas color damasco en el suelo; detalles de los que no había prestado tanta atención la vez que estuvo en ese lugar por el nerviosismo. Una mesa estaba al centro, con un mantel blanco y de bellos bordados, seguido por otras mesas con un espejo ovalada horizontal en el cual Kurt vio su reflejo.

-Ni idea.- contestó Blaine frenando al lado de la mesa.

-¿No sabes donde fueron de viaje?.- preguntó Kurt sorprendido.- ¿Saben de lo que te pasó?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, alzándose de hombros. Hubo una expresión en él, que provocó en Kurt, la sensación de que no debía seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué era tan importante para que vinieras tan rápido?.- preguntó Blaine a los segundos después.

-Oh..amm..- murmuró Kurt comenzando a abrir su bolso. Blaine había fijado la vista en él, sonriendo dichoso de que hiciera uso de su regalo, y sacó una carpeta extendiéndola.- Bueno...Rachel dijo que podía a-audicionar al musical de este año...y...

-¿Musical?.- interrumpió tomando la carpeta y abriéndola leyendo los títulos de cada una.

-Mm.- asintió Kurt, se agarró de la huincha de su mochila como sí fuera algo que podía mantenerlo en pie.- Quiero que... Es decir, ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger una?...

Blaine cargó su peso en el pie izquierdo, revisando la mitad de las partituras faltantes y Kurt, sintió algo demasiado familiar. Ya no estaba el miedo constante, ni la presión de que lo insultaran; estando Blaine presente se sentía totalmente seguro y totalmente distinto a como hace unas horas antes.

-¿Estas bien?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista encontrándose con Blaine un poco más cerca que antes y soltó el aire contenido en sorpresa.

-Kurt, ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia, que me quieras decir?.- repitió en el mismo tono anterior.

El castaño no contestó de manera inmediata, simplemente negó con la cabeza en acto reflejo. Blaine le dio una mirada ladeada, reconociendo el tono de estar ocultando algo que ahora le resultaba bastante más fácil de identificar que antes, y no supo qué pensar ante ello. Pero como la mayor parte del tiempo ahora, sólo se dedicó a sentir.

-Puedes confiar en mi.- agregó, pero cuando Kurt alzó la vista, Blaine ya miraba el piso pestañeando varias veces con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ni él creyera que tales palabras salían de su boca. Kurt suspiró con tristeza.

-No ha cambiado nada.- soltó en un tono amargo y Blaine se percató a qué se refería. Tampoco siguió preguntando.

-Ven.- agregó sonriendo tomando su mano y llevando las partituras en la otra. Kurt solo jadeó sorprendido, pero se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia hasta llegar al piano. Blaine le hizo un espacio para que ambos quedaran sentados en el banquillo; comenzó a colocar la partitura de una canción en particular, mirándolas con una sonrisa enorme. Kurt acarició las teclas del piano reviviendo recuerdos.

-Mi mamá me había enseñado a tocar algo de piano cuando niño.- dijo Kurt cuando Blaine lo miró de manera curiosa.- Supongo que con el tiempo perdí la práctica, pero siempre tocábamos juntos antes de dormir, supongo que para la mayoría de los niños tomar un vaso de leche los hace dormir, pero a mí me relajaba el simple hecho de inventar y aprender cualquier canción.- sonrió cuando por accidente hizo sonar una nota aguda.- Supongo que me hubiera gustado haberme quedado con esas canciones más grabadas, pero apenas recuerdo notas vagas.

-Suena como una buena madre.- opinó Blaine con ambas manos sobre su regazo.

Kurt solo asintió siguiendo con la actividad de dar pequeños repasos a la superficie de las teclas, sintió un pequeño dejo de culpa al saber que Blaine tenía tan ausente la presencia de sus padres. También vino a su mente las palabras de Cooper, _"__Creo que entenderás que la gente le teme a lo que desconoce, y busca cualquier forma de expresarlo…creo que lo malo es que esa persona fue mi padre y de una manera no tan delicada"_

De la nada, las manos de Blaine se colocaron debajo de las suyas y las guió a tocar una melodía corta, desconocida. Ambos estaban tocando, solo que Kurt sentía el calor de las manos ajenas bajo las de él, seguía el ritmo, las posiciones; estaba tocando una melodía desconocida como antes. ( watch?v=zHvBPwNUBS8)

Kurt miró a Blaine aún con las manos sobre las de él con ojos muy abiertos y casi vidriosos a medida que la melodía lo estaba teletransportando, pero fue como si algo dentro de él hiciera un pequeño click y todo dentro de ese lugar había cambiado. Sus labios estaban apenas cerrados y el aliento ya no estaba ahí, prácticamente no sabía si estaba respirando correctamente, ¿Qué sentía al mirar a ese chico a su lado?, ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo casi tan fuerte que podía oírlo bombear en sus oídos?, ¿Porqué creyó que estaba temblando y no podía dejar de observarlo?, ¿¡Por qué era Blaine quién le estaba causando todo esto!?...habían demasiados "por qué" con una sola persona y eso le estaba perturbando. Y no de una mala forma.

Cerró finalmente sus ojos porque quería hacer lo que hacía Blaine, solo sentir cada momento sin pensarlo demasiado. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando creyó que algo demasiado hermoso florecía en su pecho, porque era como algo así, como si algo se expandiera por cada fibra y podía sentir como eso lo envolvía. Era como estar cayendo y no importaba, porque era como si realmente eso debía pasar.

Las manos de Blaine estaban aún cálidas, y parecían estar perfectamente comunicándose con él a través de movimientos que ejercían juntos, nuevamente abrió sus ojos para ver que Blaine estaba así de concentrado también, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir ternura; era como magia, porque todo estaba en perfecto estado con él.

La última nota quedó resonando en el aire; la vibración de las cuerdas dentro seguían retumbando contra las paredes de madera del piano, las sentía y pudo ver cómo es que la gente en la habitación contigua se había quedado unos segundos de pie mirando para luego volver a desaparecer en sus labores.

Un jadeo necesario al querer recuperar el aire que creyó perder se escuchó y sacó sus manos casi con dolor y las colocó sobre sus muslos.

-Wow..- susurró inaudiblemente Blaine a los segundos, quitando sus manos del piano como dándose cuenta que ya no habían más acordes que tocar.

Kurt sentía su pecho algo alterado, y creyó que había una presión perfectamente marcada en su lado izquierdo y quería negarlo. Pero ya estaba hecho, miró a las facciones del chico a su lado y lo comprendió. ¿A esto se le llama amor?

-Creo que…esta canción es muy buena.- opinó Blaine tomando las partituras del atril sobre el piano mostrándosela.- Toqué otra, pero…esta canción estaría perfecta para tu estilo Broadway, creo.- añadió nervioso tocando su nuca y se extendió a Kurt.

El castaño quitó la vista de Blaine a los papeles, asintió al leer el nombre de "I'm the greater star" en el comienzo y volvió a dejarlas sobre el piano a la derecha. Pero la melodía seguía pegada en su cabeza, las notas seguían resonando y parecía perdido.

Se arriesgó.

-¿Podrías hacer eso de nuevo?.- preguntó Kurt con las mismas ganas que un niño le dice a su madre si puede comprarle un dulce.- ¿Por favor?

Blaine no pareció sorprendido, al contrario, estaba como satisfecho, era como si esperara a que se lo pidiera. Asintió sonriente.

La tarde transcurrió sin ensayos como Kurt creía que sería, pero tampoco le importó. Aún quedaban dos semanas y el tiempo en ese solo momento, en que las horas avanzaban sin darse cuenta, tocando melodías al azar escogidas por Blaine, que Kurt seguía, mano sobre mano, piel con piel, era demasiado intimo como para que alguien más lo entendiera. Reían, sonreían, y se miraban en ocasiones con complicidad, los nervios se fueron; en ocasiones, Blaine tocaba la misma pauta una y otra vez, para quitar sus manos con suavidad haciendo que Kurt tocara lo mismo por su cuenta, y apenas lo hacía sonreía recordando a su madre.

Blaine le hacia bien.

Nuevamente, no sabía si esto era amor, pero si así lo era…ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

* * *

_Si por alguna razón malvada no puede ver el link, se los dejo otra vez aquí: watch?v=zHvBPwNUBS8_

_Hola a todos y todas! :) Este capitulo fue... intenso...es que, bueno le puse empeño al final y siento que se verá como copia de "In the key of us", si es así, lo siento, no es mi intensión y trato de ser lo más original que puedo. Si hay errores ortográficos, falta de concordancia de género o quizá una linea de algún otro capitulo otra vez, lo siento._

_Una aclaración, los Sims, por si acaso alguien no ubica el juego, es un juego de simulación virtual, donde tu creas tus personajes, familias, solteros, de la edad que quieras y juegas con él dentro de un mundo virtual también. _

_Y..vamos con los comentarios, (hace tiempo que lo hago! .)_

_**miss romantic2: **Muchas gracias, obvio que se viene más :)_

**_Hechizera:_**_ ¿Un spoiler al comentario 101?, mmmm, depende de qué quieras saber e.e_

_** :** Blaine tiene miedo de enamorarse, muchas gracias por aceptar esto de que tendré que actualizar los domingos, me halagas al decir que valdrá la pena :')  
_

**_Dany de Criss:_**_ A mi me encanta que te guste la trama!, un abrazo!_

**_LouDeChanel21: _**_La perversión es totalmente aceptable, tanto como tú disfrutas leyendo el fic, yo disfruto leyendo tus comentarios, en serio, siempre me hacen reir o llorar de emoción. Un abrazo !_

_**Chan: **Uff, que bueno que esto de los besos sea aceptado por ustedes. Muchas gracias!, claro se vienen hartos capitulos más !_

**_Gabriela C: _**_Yo igual siento un cariño especial por Cooper, gracias por comentar!_

_**Alexander: **¿¡QUE ESCRIBO HERMOSO!? GRACIAS !, siempre cada domingo desde ahora actualizando! Un abrazo gigante!_

**_Valeriap: _**_No sabes como me rei cuando me dijiste que mis tweets son graciosos, jaja, ¿¡Que esta bien escrito!?, ustedes quieren matarme!, bueno estoy actualizando un poquitin antes, aunque tecnicamente es domingo. Un abrazo, y gracias por leer este fic, siempre lo escribo pensando en ustedes. Me encanta cuando me cuentan esta clase de cosas, los siento como mucho más cercanos!_

**_Danu:_**_ *recibiendo tu abrazo, elevandote en el aire y girando girando girando*, entonces...si les gustan los besos, vendrán besos.. (OOOOOOOOH!)_

**_mayiklaine: _**_Bueno, Burt no dijo nada malo, porque Kurt llegó a la hora ;) Me temo que se esperaban algo muy hot hot en esa habitación, pero Blaine estaba cansado :( no lo culpen, tenía sueño u.u Saludos y un abrazo enoorme!_

**_KlainerDCbowties:_**_ Exacto!, lo haz descubierto!, Blaine tiene puro y santo miedo!, los polos opuestos se atraen, exactamente ;) un abrazo!_

_**cristiancueto6: **Tu comentario me hizo llorar. Lo siento, pero tenía que decirtelo, estaba un poquito deprimida hoy y me subiste mucho el ánimo!, mira, los fics son totalmente para la persona que lo encuentre y lo disfrute, si a ti te gusta leer fanfics, leelos, nunca dejes que alguien te quite lo que te guste, "porque es para niñas", los fanfics no tienen dueño, son de fans para fans, somos una comunidad que escribe totalmente gratis solo para compartir algo que nos gusta. Y yo no le veo lo malo a ello :) ¡Un fan faberry y brittana aquí!, es un honor que te haya gustado. Un abrazo enorme enorme, de esos que aprietan harto ! :) gracias.  
_

_Espero que les guste cómo estan tomando el rumbo las cosas... Nuestro Kurtie ya cayó :)_

_~Carolice_


	17. Sentirse querido

Capitulo 17: Sentirse querido.

Kurt se había quedado rezagado en el salón de estudios, (aunque de todas formas no habían tantos alumnos). Pensando acerca de todo lo que acontecía en esos días; para comenzar fue el estúpido granizado que había logrado hacer que estuvieran operando a Blaine en esos momentos.

Había ido en la mañana a verlo al hospital antes de la operación, el simple hecho de verlo casi ausente por efecto de la anestesia, pero que aún así, lo reconociera y no le soltara la mano hasta que entró a pabellón, lo estaba _matando_. Y Cooper también lo notó, ya que le dijo que le llamaría apenas todo finalizara.

Sólo se había dedicado a llenar su cuaderno de rayas y líneas sin sentido de un supuesto resumen de historia. Pero en lo único que pensaba era _qué tenía ese granizado._

-¿Qué haces Lady Hummel?.

Kurt suspiró reconociendo la voz de Santana, levantó la vista cuando vio que la joven se sentó delante de él.

-Es sólo...-susurró dando un último rayón a su cuaderno para luego cerrarlo.- Que... Fui a ver a Blaine hoy en la mañana.

-¿Cómo se veía?.- preguntó Santana acomodando un mechón de su cabello, para luego colocar ambos brazos cruzados en la mesa y descansar ahí su cabeza.

-Ya lo habían anestesiado cuando llegué...- dijo estirando un pequeño hilo suelto en la manga de su chaleco.- Pero Cooper dijo que me llamaría.

-No te veo muy tranquilo.- opinó la chica observando los ojos azules de Kurt.- ¿Hay algo más cierto?.- agregó sonriendo triste.

Kurt volvió a suspirar apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Santana no le quitó la vista de encima aún.

-Sebastian provocó esto.- gruñó Kurt apretando el cuaderno con fuerza.- Le causó daño, lo hirió y estoy...¡Molesto!.- exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y ver la mirada ladeada de la joven adelante de él.- ¡Un estúpido granizado no causa ese daño!

-Pensé en lo mismo.- confesó Santana, y Kurt rápidamente prestó atención, porque por fin alguien concordaba en su teoría.

-¿De verdad?

-Hablé con Puckerman.- dijo Santana haciendo un gesto de un rectángulo con sus dedos índice y medio a lo largo de su cabeza, para que Kurt recordara quién era.- Dijo que de todos de los que había lanzado, nunca había visto una reacción parecida.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Excepto una vez que una chica casi se ahoga, pero es un caso aparte.- añadió haciendo un gesto de estar espantando una mosca.

Kurt comenzó a jugar con los espirales de su cuaderno haciendo un sonido distractor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?.- preguntó temeroso. Porque estaba la seguridad de Blaine de por medio, los sentimientos que aumentaban a cada toque de manos y cada mirada cómplice, y esos besos que parecían transportarlo a un lugar que solo conocían ellos...

Él siempre lo cuidaba, también tenía derecho a cuidarlo de vuelta.

-¿Dijiste que era de Dalton?.-preguntó la chica enderezándose a medida que alzaba una ceja.

-Sí, eso lo comprobaban las chaquetas de nuestro último encuentro.- farfulló comenzando a frustrarse.

-Entonces.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Iré esta tarde a saber qué tenía el granizado "misterioso"...- agregó haciendo un gesto de comillas con la mano izquierda.

* * *

-Si que son chicos "ricos".- opinó la morena mirando por la ventana del Navigator, mientras Kurt conducía por fuera de la academia.

-¿Estas segura de esto?.- preguntó Kurt frenando el auto en un estacionamiento libre en una entrada a un subterráneo.

-Más que segura.- dijo alisando su vestido negro con una mano, teniendo en la otra un sombrero negro.- Sólo necesito encontrar a ese tal Smythe.

-Cooper me comentó que los horarios de los Warblers, al igual que toda su trayectoria es legendaria. Así que según él, están en un ensayo a esta hora. Busca un auditorio.

Murmuró en asentimiento, colocándose el sombrero firmemente mirándose en el espejo del costado; abrió la puerta dejando que sólo el sonido de sus tacones resonara en el estacionamiento.

Kurt había recibido la llamada de Cooper al momento en que salieron de clases, la operación había salido bien, pero ahora Blaine estaba en reposo y debía descansar. Que prometería llamarle cuando Blaine despertara, ya que le obligaría a llamarlo. Kurt sólo sonrió ante la idea, pero la preocupación no se iba; agradecía enormemente a Santana por estar ayudándolo, pero...también quería ayudar.

Un mensaje hizo vibrar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

_"Salón del ala sur. Es sólo caminar a mano izquierda directo. Los encontré."_

Debía ayudar.

* * *

-Al parecer sólo sabes pelear de una forma.- gruñó Santana mirando a Sebastian, que estaba ligeramente adelante del resto de los Warblers.- ¿Chicos del cello pueden quedarse un momento más?.- le habló a los músicos que ya estaban dejando el ensayo, pero volvieron a acomodarse en dos sillas, dentro de un gran círculos formado solamente de éstas.

Santana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando los cellistas comenzaron a tocar la melodía improvisada, dándole la oportunidad de comenzar a cantar.

Uh, as he came into the window _**Uh, al entrar en la ventana**_

It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! _**Era el sonido de un crescendo, uh!**_

He came into her apartment _**Entró en su apartamento**_

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! _**Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra, uh! **_

She ran underneath the table _**Ella corrió debajo de la mesa**_

He could see she was unable _**Podía ver que ella no pudo**_

So she ran into the bedroom _**Entonces corrió a la habitación**_

She was struck down _**Ella fue derribada**_

It was her doom _**Fue su perdición**_ …

* * *

Kurt entró a Dalton con el miedo bordeando cada parte de sus piernas, suspiró sonoramente, pero el único pensamiento que lo hacía avanzar por ese pasillo enorme, decorado con enormes cuadros de paisajes, las enormes lámparas cada ciertos metros por encima de su cabeza, mesas perfectamentes barnizadas, sillones de cuero, salones y toda clase de lujos, era, "Blaine haría lo mismo por mi".

…Annie are you OK? _**Annie, ¿Estas bien?**_

Will you tell us that you're OK (uh!) _**¿Nos dirás que estás bien? (uh!)**_

There's a sign in the window _**Hay un letrero en la ventana**_

That he struck you _**Que él te pulsó**_

A crescendo Annie _**Un crescendo Annie**_

He came into your apartment _**Él entró en tu apartamento**_

He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!) _**Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra (uh!) **_

Then you ran into the bedroom _**Entonces corrió a la habitación**_

You were struck down _**Fuiste derribada**_

It was your doom _**Fue tu perdición…**_

Un montón de Warblers bloqueaban la entrada al que, Kurt creyó, era el salón donde deberían estar ambos. Dio unos pasos apresurados queriendo abrirse paso, pero eran una muralla humana.

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a alguien.- dijo Kurt esperando que no recordarán su cara del incidente pasado.

-Hay una pequeña presentación en estos momentos.- le informó un chico rubio.

…Annie, Are you OK? _**Annie, ¿Estás bien?**_

Are you OK Annie? _**¿Estás bien Annie?**_

You've been hit by _**Fuiste golpeada por**_

You've been shoot by _**Fuiste disparada por**_

A Smooth Criminal _**Un sigiloso criminal…**_

-Por favor es importante.- rogó Kurt avanzando, queriendo que le abrieran el paso sin lograrlo.

-No hasta que haya terminado.- le dijo otro joven moreno, cruzandose de brazos.

…I don't know! (Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK) _**Yo no sé! (Annie estás bien, ¿Va a decirnos, que estás bien)**_

I don't know! (There's a sign in the window) _**Yo no sé!**_

_**(Hay un letrero en la ventana)**_

I don't know! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) _**Yo no sé!**_

_**(Que él te pulsó - un crescendo Annie)**_

I don't know! (He came into your apartment) _**Yo no sé!**_

_**(Él entró en tu apartamento)**_

I don't know! (Left bloodstains on the carpet) _**Yo no sé!**_

_**(manchas de sangre en la alfombra izquierda)**_

I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) _**No sé por qué, bebé!**_

_**(Entonces corrió hacia el dormitorio) **_

I don't know! (You were struck down, It was your doom - Annie!, Annie are you OK?) _**Yo no sé! (Fuiste derribada, fue tu perdición - Annie, Annie ¿Estás bien?)**_

Dang, gone it _**Dang, se ha ido…**_

Pudo escuchar a Santana cantando una nota alta y prolonganda, seguido por unas frases rápidas de Sebastian; repentinamente se puso nervioso y empezó a entrelazar y separar sus dedos. También se sentía responsable.

…Dang gone it! (You were struck down, It was your doom - Annie!) _**Dang, se ha ido!**_

_**(manchas de sangre hacia la izquierda en la alfombra, eh!)**_

You've been hit by _**Fuiste golpeada por**_

You've been struck by _**Fuiste impactada por**_

A Smooth Criminal _**Un sigiloso criminal…**_

La música dejó de escucharse y abrieron las puertas, Kurt trató de poder avanzar, pero no pudo.

-¡Dime qué le echaste a ese granizado!.- exclamó Santana sin visualizar a Kurt en el grupo de chicos que no le dejaban pasar.

-Sal gruesa.- resopló Sebastian dándole la espalda. Se alzó de puntas para poder ver que estaba sacando uno nuevo de una bolsa de papel.- Pero no le puse nada a este.

-¡Santana!.- exclamó Kurt, pero ya el hielo y el tinte rojo corría por su rostro y pecho.

La chica jadeó limpiándose los ojos, respirando con la boca abierta, inclinándose hacia abajo para que cayera todo lo restante posible.

Sebastian sonrió haciéndose una especie de túnel entre la pequeña multitud, fue cuando Kurt sintió toda la rabia posible desde que lo conoció. Por su culpa Blaine se dañó, por su culpa Santana estaba recibiendo el granizado, todo era porque Sebastian lo odiaba. El problema era entre _ellos_.

-¿Podrías una vez actuar como hombre y enfrentar algo con palabras, Sebastian?.- preguntó haciéndose espacio difícilmente, entre codazos y pisoteos.

Sebastian rodeó los ojos suspirando pesadamente.

-Tú también no por favor, ya tengo suficiente con esa.- dijo apuntando a Santana, quién se estaba quitando lo más posible con un pañuelo, pasándolo por sus mejillas y cuello.

-¿Tú no entiendes?.- volvió a decir Kurt dando un paso entre ellos.- ¡El problema soy yo!.- exclamó Kurt apuntándose el pecho.- ¡Deja de hacer daño al resto por mi culpa!

-Escucha señorita.- dijo el chico frenándolo con la mano.- Tú has sido el que ha dejado que el "resto" sufra las consecuencias.

-¿A qué te refier-

-Dejaste que Blaine recibiera el granizado, dejaste que esa chica viniera a enfrentarme y no tú.- dijo dando un paso para colocar el dedo índice en su pecho.- Has dejado que te protejan. Eres como la damisela en peligro.

Kurt vio a Santana en el salón, ya estaba casi limpia, pero la ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y la chica sólo negó como queriendo decir, "No hagas caso". Y entendió que no vendría a interferir, porque como acababa de decir, este problema debía solucionarse.

-¿Y tú qué eres?.- replicó Kurt sacando su mano con un golpe del brazo.- Eres de esas personas que lanzan una piedra y luego esconden la mano, de esos "tipos malos" que hacen todo por status.

-Yo merezco a Blaine y no tú.- gruñó Sebastian dando otro paso quedando casi pecho con pecho. Los Warblers intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a dispersarse y marcharse por el pasillo, sólo quedaron los 3 chicos.

-¿Por qué dices merecer a alguien?.- preguntó Kurt negando con la cabeza, ignorando que Santana estaba acomodando algo en su vestido.- Tú no compras a alguien, tú lo ganas, y lo recibes como una persona. Blaine no debe estar con alguien como tú, es demasiado bueno para que-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó Sebastian en un tono de impotencia.- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Blaine tan de pronto?

-Porque yo quise conocer sobre él y me dejó. Y lo agradezco, porque ahora sé qué es realmente querer hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y qué cosa "bien" debes hacer, princesita?.- se mofó colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-Esto.- logró decir dando un golpe feroz en la mandíbula del otro chico. A pesar de que Kurt se consideraba una persona pacifista, dejó sus emociones fluir y realmente, _realmente_, quería vengarse por Santana, por él y mucho más por Blaine.

Si Santana hubiera estado más compuesta y menos preocupada, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo hilarante que estaba siendo la situación.

Kurt gimió aferrando su propia mano contra su pecho y Sebastian se afirmó la mejilla mirándolo con rabia y muchísimo enfado. Apenas el más alto se acercaba a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, Santana le dio un manotazo a su brazo desviándolo desconcertado y tomó a Kurt de la mano.

-Santana..-

-¡Corre, maldita sea!.- exclamó la chica haciendo sonar sus tacones en la cerámica perfectamente alineada del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal y salir al estacionamiento.

* * *

_-"¡Dime qué le echaste a ese granizado!"_

_-"Sal gruesa"_

-¡Es increíble!.- exclamó Cooper alzando sus brazos para luego pasarlos por su cabello.

Santana reprodujo una grabadora donde estaba toda la conversación, o más bien discusión, entre ellos. Blaine estaba en la camilla comiendo el almuerzo que le trajo una enfermera, que sólo consistía en una sopa, jugo, pan y una jalea. Había obligado a Kurt para que le diera la sopa en la boca, seguido por las sonrisas de Cooper y Santana antes de que empezara a sonar la cinta.

-¡Puedes comer la jalea tú sólo!.- le reclamó Kurt cuando Blaine le extendía la cuchara con un puchero.

-Por favoooooooor.- reclamó jalando del sweater a Kurt.

-¡Te operaron de tu ojo, no de las manos!.- le replicó avergonzado, empujándole la mano en la que tenía la cuchara.

-De verdad no lo entiendo.- susurró Cooper aún concentrado en "_Sal gruesa_".- Ustedes no le hicieron nada...

-¿Qué te pasó en los nudillos?.- preguntó afirmándole la muñeca para poder contemplarle la mano.

-Na-nada importante.-farfulló tratando de que le soltará la mano.

_"¿Por qué dices merecer a alguien?. Tú no compras a alguien, tú lo ganas, y lo recibes como una persona. Blaine no debe estar con alguien como tú, es demasiado bueno para que-"_

_"¿Cómo sabes eso?.¿Cómo es que conoces a Blaine tan de pronto?"_

_"Porque yo quise conocer sobre él y me dejó. Y lo agradezco, porque ahora sé qué es realmente querer hacer las cosas bien"_

_"¿Y qué cosa "bien" debes hacer, princesita?"_

_"Esto"_

-¡Santana apaga eso!.- exclamó Kurt zafándose del agarre de Blaine para tomar la grabadora que había seguido reproduciéndose, de las manos de Santana y apagándolo después de que se escucharan las pequeñas turbulencias, el golpe seco y el gemido de dolor.

Un silencio se hizo entre los tres, la camilla estaba separada por una cortina a cada lado y a veces pasaban enfermeras por el pasillo.

-¿Golpeaste a Sebastian?.- preguntó Blaine resoplando, mirando a Kurt.

Kurt tragó saliva nervioso. Asintió.

El hecho de que Blaine se pusiera a reír a carcajadas y que Cooper solo resoplara sonriendo, negando con la cabeza y saliendo de ahí, había quitado cualquier dejo de tensión.

-¡Lo golpeaste!.- repitió Blaine apretándose el estómago.- ¡Ese idiota perdió el orgullo!

-No es para tanto.- murmuró Kurt mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Que no es para tanto?.- replicó con ironía Santana.- Sebastian, Anderson.- dijo mirando a Blaine quién ahora reía a pequeños lapsus, secándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.- Se tuvo que reacomodar la barbilla literalmente.

-Dios.- murmuró Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Blaine comenzó a reír de nuevo, casi botando la bandeja con la comida de la pequeña mesita que rodeaba la camilla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- preguntó Cooper cuando Kurt decidió salir al ver que Blaine parecía haber aspirado una abundante cantidad de gas de la risa.

-Él también lo hubiera hecho por mi, ¿Verdad?.- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

Cooper rió silenciosamente mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

-Eres bastante adorable, Kurt.

Kurt sólo miró nuevamente al piso, suspirando. ¿Y si Sebastian tenía razón?, ¿Si todo esto era su culpa?

-¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó Cooper sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No aún.- contestó por fin mirándolo.- Creo que esperaré un momento a que el horario de visita finalice.

-Blaine te quiere ahí.- susurró en su oído para volver donde su hermano.

Kurt asintió, pero cuando quedó sólo nuevamente se preguntó si podía ser capaz de ser realmente como Blaine era con él.

De poder cuidarlo, protegerlo, estar exactamente en el lugar exacto, en el momento exacto...pero eran dos personas diferentes. ¿Qué pasaba sí luego venía algo peor?, ¿Y si Sebastian hacia un tercer o cuarto plan y todo se derrumbaba?; habían demasiadas dudas aún y no podía simplemente dejarlas pasar, porque incluían a Blaine.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?.- preguntó tomándole la mano antes de que saliera.

-Quizás tenga alguna pelea callejera que atender.- bromeó alzando un hombro.

-Sí claro.- respondió Blaine riendo. Y Kurt sonrió al sentir pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago.

-Cuídate, Blaine.- agregó apretado un poco más su mano, para luego soltarla de a poco.

-Tú también cuídate, cheerio.

* * *

-¡Ahí te quedas, Porcelana!.- gritó uno de los chicos que lanzó a Kurt dentro de un basurero.

-¡Ten suerte en salir!.- canturreó un segundo chico, poniendo una pequeña y gruesa rama en el espacio donde debería ir un candado para cerrar el basurero.

Kurt empujó la tapa con sus manos, había suficiente espacio para él, ya que, sólo habían dos bolsas dentro.

-¡Abran esta cosa!.- gritó lanzando un golpe a la tapa, logrando sólo dejar una marca en la lata oxidada.

Suspiró cayendo dentro del contenedor y gimió frustrado, dando una patada al frente con fuerza sin lograr nada.

Eran esos momentos en esos días, en que extrañaba a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas, quería simplemente gritar y ver que llegaría a los minutos después para sacarlo, burlándose de él y maldiciendo a los culpables.

Se detuvo a ver un pequeño moretón en su muñeca y odió su piel por ser tan frágil en ese sentido; empezó a sentir asco del olor y del hecho que estaba entre la basura, trató de empujar la tapa otra vez, pero estaba bloqueada. No podía salir, no importaba cuanto empujara, no podía ceder la tapa...

Nuevamente las preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, ¿Qué pasa si era cierto?, ¿Si las personas que sufrían las consecuencias de los fallidos planes de Sebastian, eran incluidos en ellos, debido a él?

¿Dependía de Blaine?

Sintió una brisa fría en su piel libre, debido a que su camiseta de cheerio estaba arrugada. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Dio otra patada a la tapa desde donde estaba sentado y no hubo caso, sólo se formó una segunda marca en la lata.

Kurt gimió nuevamente, ¡No tenía la culpa!. ¡¿De dónde salían esos estúpidos rumores de que él informaba al equipo con el que competirían?!

¡Jamás lo haría!, pero... Bueno, ya no habían opciones con los chicos que no querían escucharlo.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!.- volvió a gritar, dando otra patada.

Golpeó una, dos y tres veces y la lata giró hasta golpear en la parte trasera del contenedor, girando en el aire.

-No soy Blaine.- dijo la latina colocando la mano en su cadera, cuándo Kurt logró salir del contenedor casi cayéndose.- Pero si no te cuido, me matará.

-Santana...- susurró Kurt con sus ojos rogando por derramar lágrimas.

-Creo que deberías decir, "Gracias".- dijo la chica limpiándole los hombros, para luego tomarlo del brazo.- Blaine, te cuida Kurt, por eso no quiero que te arriesgues cuando no esté él para verte…

-Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta, también.- farfulló sintiendo que sus pensamientos se mezclaban con las palabras de su amiga.

-Lo sé.- le interrumpió la chica arreglándole el cabello.- Pero eres importante para él, y para ti él también lo es.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?...- murmuró mirándola con ojos brillosos.

-Son como…un complemento.- dijo la chica alzando un dedo con una media sonrisa.- Tienes que estar bien, para que él lo esté.

-Eso es una tontería.- dijo Kurt sorbiendo su nariz, pero Santana hizo que alzara la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Estarías bien, si Blaine estuviera deprimido y estado enterrado en ese basurero?

Kurt sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no, no lo estaría.

Santana le tomó del brazo para llevarlo a buscar sus cosas, y entonces comprendió pequeños detalles en los que no se había notado.

No solo estaba Blaine, estaba Cooper, Brittany, Santana, su padre, Rachel e incluso Finn. Siempre allí también, protegiéndolo y él parecía ajeno a aquello; había hecho amistades, estaba siendo aceptado por simples personas como él en ese mundo en constante cambio que vivía día a día y estaba siendo un ciego al no darse cuenta.

No era una "damisela en peligro", como decía Sebastian, él era _querido_ y eso lograba que la gente tuviera una atención en él, porque eran parte de sus pequeños mundos. Las lágrimas picaron otra vez en sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Santana mirando que Kurt tenía lentamente las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-Estoy feliz.- contestó secando sus ojos con una sonrisa enorme que adornaba su cara.- Muy feliz…

* * *

_¡Feliz aniversario de DOS AÑOS de Klaine!_

_¿¡SABEN QUE ESO ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO!? He aquí mi regalo en consideración :), quiero decirles que sus comentarios me han subido el ánimo de una manera increíble. ¡Ya son más de 120 comentarios y yo estoy más que feliz!_

_Quiero mandarles un abrazo gigante y agradecerles como fan a fans, ustedes como Fandom me han animado en mis peores días, me han subido el ánimo, me han hecho reir y hemos llorado juntos y juntas. Así que son dos años de Klaine, y dos años de una amistad a distancia._

_Las quiero muchísimo, recibo sus besos y abrazos apretados y se los mando de vuelta :)_

_Saludos!_

_PD: Esta es la foto de la que, (por lo menos yo me imagino), es la casa de Blaine: ( . )_

_~Carolice_


	18. Por supuesto que sí

A Kurt le costaba asumir ciertos pensamientos, más bien sentimientos. Cuando tenía 7 años y veía a su mamá cocinar, realmente se le había dificultado el hecho de pedirle si podía cocinar un gran pastel en vez de galletas; cuando tenía 10 años, tuvo que recolectar mucho valor para decirle a Burt, que le gustaban las bicicletas con tiras de papeles brillantes en los extremos del mango; cuando tenía 14 años se atrevió a decirle a su padre que sufría de acoso. Desde ese momento había comenzado a cambiarlo a diferentes colegios, hasta que quedó en McKinley, y no es como si no sufriera acoso acá, pero quería terminar el año sin tener que ir a otro establecimiento diferente.

Ahora tenía que debatirse si eran o no celos los que en estos minutos le hacían cosquillas en el pecho.

Burt estaba saliendo con Carole Hudson, y cuando su padre quiso conocer a Finn y pasar un tiempo con él, lo encontró bastante normal, serio e incluso maduro; después de todo estaba saliendo con la madre de él.

Pero... Se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo, podía ver como es que Finn iba a su casa a ver partidos con su papá, gritaban y reclamaban juntos. Y Kurt sólo se sentaba en la cocina a verlos de reojo, levantando la mirada de su revista Vogue tratando de parecer despreocupado.

No lo encontró preocupante ni extraño, trató.

Con las semanas comenzaron las salidas, no sólo a ver partidos, sino que a tiendas, al cine y Kurt se negaba a ir, sólo porque las películas que veían eran demasiado aburridas para su gusto y, porque las tiendas eran sólo de recuerditos de fútbol.

Entre estar en una tienda de ropa, beber un café en el Lima Bean y estar viendo llaveros de balones o esas figuras de jugadores donde sólo mueven la cabeza en monótonos "Sís" y "Nos", no podía perderse.

Le hubiera encantado olvidarse de todo y alejar los celos de niño pequeño, pero justo cuando se cayó un papel de su casillero y se agachó a recogerlo, vió como Burt estaba en medio del pasillo hablando con Finn.

-¿Por qué miras a Finn como sí fueras a fulminarlo?

Kurt suspiró cerrando el casillero, viendo a Santana y caminando en dirección contraria.

-Vamos Hummel, no te enfades conmigo.- dijo la chica arreglando su cabello y siguiéndolo.- Estoy tratando de ser amigable. No me culpes si soy muy sincera.

-No es que me enfade... Bueno, no contigo.- agregó en un susurro. Santana volvió la mirada para fijarse más en la escena, vió a Finn, pero había un hombre a su lado.

-¿Tiene alguna relación a la persona con quién esta conversando?

Kurt disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos, y vio nuevamente a ambos hombres.

-Es mi papá.- farfulló.- Parece que se olvidó que su hijo esta a metros de distancia.

Santana volvió a alzar la vista con una expresión seria, pero para cuando volvió a mirar a Kurt, lo sorprendió mirándose a si mismo.

-¿Crees que...?.- titubeó aún mirándose a si mismo, los pies, y moviendo sus piernas en un intento de mirar tras de sí.- No... Nada.

-Creí que podías confiar en mi.- canturreó la chica dándole una mirada inquisitiva.- ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Que tu padre no te ama o algo por el estilo?

-No digo que no me ame.- contestó rápidamente Kurt.- Pero hay veces que me pregunto si no querrá un hijo... Ya sabes, más..."masculino"...

Las cejas de Santana se alzaron sin pudor,

-Por lo general te diría, ¡Wow Hummel, has dado en el blanco!, pero considerando el contexto y el hecho que realmente te ves como si estuvieras con un yunque de 10.000 toneladas en tus hombros diré: ¿No crees que estas... pensando demasiado rápido?

-Él también.- soltó casi como un gruñido.

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Parece que sólo tiene tiempo para Finn.

-¿Desde cuándo tu padre tiene una relación así con Finn?

-Desde que su madre sale con él.

Santana se quedó callado unos segundos, sin inmutarse.

-Kurt, apenas eres mayor de edad, prácticamente eres un adolescente y, ¿Por ello tu padre te va a "cambiar" por un chico que conoció hace unos días?

-Llevan así semanas.- comentó Kurt dolido apuntando hacia ambos chicos que seguían conversando animados.- ¡No digo que me cambió!, pero...¡Soy su hijo!.- soltó cansado y Santana sólo lo miró unos segundos para luego suspirar sin saber qué hacer para ayudar.

De pronto la cara de Kurt cambió y sus ojos brillaron ante, lo que Santana creyó, un plan pasando por su mente.

-¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer!.- exclamó Kurt tomando el brazo de Santana con ambas manos.- ¡Ayúdame!

La chica pestañeó un par de veces, y se sintió ligeramente como el hada madrina de Kurt, al igual que lo era con Blaine. Pero ya qué importaba.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado divertido…

* * *

Blaine volvió a McKinley tratando de escuchar los mayores rumores posibles, para ver si su reputación había cambiado, o para ver qué había inventado por el hecho de su ausencia; buscó a Santana o a Brittany, hasta incluso a Kurt, pero no había nadie. Dobló por otro pasillo tratando de probar suerte.

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes se fijaban en _él_. Desde maestros hasta cheerios, y Blaine estaba algo desconcertado, hasta que también visualizó a qué observaban.

Se le cortó repentinamente la respiración al verlo.

No.

Puede.

Ser.

-¿A qué miras como sí te lo fueras a comer?.- preguntó Santana viendo la mirada embobada de Blaine.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada al piso, pero cuando Santana miró a quién todas las miradas se dirigían y soltó un resoplido riéndose.

-¡Dios Hummel!, ¡No creí que te quedaría tan bien!

Kurt se arregló el cabello con mechones rosados-claro que no se lo tiñó, sólo ocupó de esas latas de spray que duran hasta tu lavado de pelo-, una camiseta estampada. Unos pantalones ajustados de color negro al igual que unas botas hasta la rodilla.

-Es algo natural.- comentó colocándose unas gafas oscuras.

-Te pasa por juntarte tanto con Anderson.- dijo la chica revolviéndole el cabello a Blaine.- Te contagia las ideas de vestuario "masculino"…

-Hola.- dijo Kurt mirando por encima de sus gafas, para irse caminando por otro pasillo.

Apenas les dio la espalda, Santana cambió a una expresión totalmente sería y atajó a Blaine por la chaqueta antes de que fuera un paso.

-¿De qué me perdí?.- dijo Blaine antes de que Santana comenzara un extraño discurso.

-Escúchame bien, Anderson.- susurró Santana mirando a sus alrededores.- Vas a cuidar, el doble de él. Desde ahora.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- gruñó el moreno colocándole la mano en la frente.-¿Tiene esa peste asiática que esta de moda en estos días?

-¡¿Eres idiota!?.- exclamó Santana pegándole en el brazo, haciendo que Blaine se sobara el brazo con recelo.- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¡Yo también hablo en serio!.- reclamó Blaine apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué pasó con Kurt?

-_Kurt_.- contestó Santana.- Esta pasando por algo que se llama, "Creo que mi padre me cambiará, porque cree que su hijo es poco masculino".

-Wow, wow, wow, para allí.- dijo Blaine alzando sus brazos entre ellos.- ¿Qué el padre de Kurt, qué?

-Estas bastante lento esta mañana, ¿De seguro no te habrán operado el cerebro en vez del ojo?

-¿Qué sentiría tú si estas un tanto bastante anestesiado, aferrando a la mano de..- se frenó ahí mismo cerrando la boca.

-¿La mano de…?.- cuestionó Santana alzando una ceja.

-De…¡De nadie!.- refutó Blaine.- Como decía, ¡Estar anestesiado!, que te operen, despertarte con un montón de preguntas, para luego esperar como dos semanas de intenso aburrimiento para recuperarte, volver al colegio y darse cuenta que la persona con el sentido más peculiar para vestirse, se vista como queriendo pertenecer a las Skanks.

-¿El grupo de pandilleras de la escuela, Blaine?, ¿En serio, no te has mirado al espejo o es que quedaste ciego?

-Ése no es el punto.- gruñó Blaine comenzando a estresarse.- ¿Podrías ser amable y explicármelo en un buen idioma?

-_Por supuesto_.- dijo hablándole en español, logrando que Blaine rodara los ojos cansándose.- Quizás sabrás, o quizás no. Que la madre de Hudson, con el padre de _ladylips_ (labios de chica), están saliendo juntos.

Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Blaine me estas hartando, y estoy tratando de ser comprensiva con tu estado de "chico recuperándose", pero de verdad haces que me quiera poner a la altura de Lima contigo.

-Ok, continúa.- resopló mostrándole los dientes con sorna, con una voz de tener problemas mentales.

-Bien, entonces.- prosiguió aclarándose la garganta.- Al parecer Finny Hudson, y el padre de Hummel se están conociendo..

-¿Eso no es normal?

-Eso pensé yo.- le aclaró apuntándole la nariz, haciendo que Blaine quedara unos segundos turnio.- Pero resulta que están saliendo de manera…excesiva, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Y…?

-Y.- dijo alargando la letra varios segundos demás.- Pasa que están dejando aparentemente a Kurt de lado, y eso lo esta haciendo dudar de su…

Blaine alzó una ceja acercando unos centímetros la cabeza a Santana esperando a que hablara de una vez.

-¿De su qué?

-De su masculinidad.

Blaine frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Qué clase de conclusión era esa?

-No me mires así.- dijo Santana.- Yo realmente tuve muchos problemas cuando mi abuela ni siquiera me dejaba entrar a su casa, porque creía que ya no sería más su niña que le robaba los zapatos de tacón. Sé que esto le puede influenciar en su ánimo, Blaine. Estoy preocupada.

El ojimiel sacó levemente su labio inferior hacia fuera y reflexionó, podía entender eso mejor que nadie.

-¿Y por qué debo ser yo el que…- se silenció al ver que Santana hacía una mueca con su boca, alzando una ceja, que en un idioma entre amigos podía significar: ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?.- ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer!?

-Es tan simple como eres con él ahora Blaine.- dijo la chica alzándose de hombros.- Si quiere hablar, escúchalo.

-¿No debería ser eso en una conversación con Rachel o…no sé, contigo?.- dijo pasando su mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Estoy segura de que será mejor que hable con alguien que le tenga más confianza.

* * *

-¿Apenas llegas y actúas como si nada hubiera pasado?.- preguntó Kurt dejando caer su mochila sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, sentándose pesadamente en la silla.

Blaine movió sus pies, sin bajarlos de la mesa, divisando a Kurt; aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de verlo vestido así. Giró su cabeza para ver a todos los demás estudiantes que caminaban de un lado a otro buscando libros, para alzarse de hombros serio.

-Nadie parece importarle. Creo que incluso estuvieron felices de no verme.- dijo suspirando dejando el libro de "Goosebumps" al lado de sus pies.

Kurt suspiró, prácticamente recostándose sobre la mesa, dejando su cabeza de lado.

-¿Algún problema?.- preguntó Blaine al ver que Kurt no decía nada.

-Mañana son las audiciones.- respondió como si fuera obvio sin levantar la vista.- Simplemente…siento que no es suficiente.

-¿Qué se supone que es suficiente para una audición?.- cuestionó el moreno bajando los pies de la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en la mano derecha.

-No es eso, es más bien que quizás yo no…sea lo que se necesite para el papel.- contestó Kurt mirándolo, manteniendo la posición.- Además, tener el papel en esta obra es fundamental para NYA..- se silenció rápidamente mordiendo su labio, mirando a Blaine rogando que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Sabes?.- dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño.- Si te vistes así, ¿Podrías ser consecuente en que estas siendo demasiado sexy?

Kurt abrió sus ojos sonrojándose de inmediato.

-Argh, y ahora completamente inocente, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

El castaño bajó la vista a sus manos, no entendía qué significaba todo esto… realmente, quería ignorar ciertas cosas. Pero el hecho de que Blaine simplemente lo mirara de esa forma, y que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido al verlo y más aún con esta clase de comentarios le estaban fundiendo el cerebro.

-Deja de decir cosas como esas.- reclamó Kurt en voz apenas audible.

-Admite que te encanta que te coquetee.- caturreó Blaine volviendo a tomar el libro a su lado, buscando la página en la que estaba. Y Kurt sintió que la presión se le había disparado. ¿¡Qué clase de truco estaba usando!?

-¿Admites que me estas coqueteando?

-Yo solo pienso en voz alta.- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro, cambiando la hoja.- Así como te informo que voy a audicionar también.

-¿¡Que tú qu-

"_Shhhhh" _

La bibliotecaria pasaba por ese pasillo, y casi golpeó a Kurt por estar gritando en la biblioteca, el chico bajó la cabeza con la cara toda sonrojada en vergüenza y desconcertación, sumándole a todos los grados que habían aumentado en su cuerpo con esa clase de frases que le había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres con que vas a audicionar?.- siseó aplastando la tela de su mochila.

-A que quiero audicionar.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.- Creo que juntarte con Berry te está fundiendo el cerebro.- agregó achicando un poco los ojos, mientras daba pequeños golpes a la altura de la cien en su propia cabeza.

"_No, tú lo haces_" pensó Kurt y rápidamente cerró los ojos con fuerza por tener esa clase de comentarios de una voz inexistente en su cabeza.

-_Blaine Devon Anderson_…- murmuró Kurt en un tono amenazante apuntándole.

-¿Quién te dijo mi..-Argh voy a matar a Cooper.- dijo Blaine tomando el libro que leía para depositarlo en un estante detrás de él.

-¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada antes?

-Lo vine pensando desde que estaba en el hospital.- le aclaró el joven tratando de bajarle los humos a Kurt.- Escucha, sé que…es importante para ti, pero no voy a ir por el papel que quieres, simplemente quiero un secundario. Algo como para… "partir", si se puede llamar así.

Kurt no sabía que decir, lo había pillado cabizbajo, además… ¿¡Desde cuándo Blaine era tan aferrado a la música!?

-¿No te importa lo que digan los jugadores?

-Ha.- soltó Blaine en una sonrisa, que le aceleraba el corazón a Kurt, más aún.- Créeme que se hacen los rudos y los fuertes, pero realmente les intereso menos que una mosca en la pared.

Kurt suspiró, estaría siendo injusto si trataba de quitarle la idea de la cabeza, así que solo asintió dando por hecho, que Blaine y él compartirían quizás el mismo escenario.

-Buena suerte.- Blaine dijo de pronto sonriendo con algo de nervios, tratando de ocultarlo en esa sonrisa de lado, y Kurt se dio cuenta que nunca había visto una expresión en él que lograba verse tan inocente. Le sonrió de vuelta a duras penas, con la adrenalina bordeando cada fibra.

-Tan solo ten cuidado, tengo mi lado de "Drama Queen"…

* * *

"_Creo que Kurt no es lo suficiente para Tony"_

Y la frase le traspasó el corazón haciendo que un lágrima cayera, primero esos tipos que lo habían visto ensayando, ahora el mismo "jurado" del musical….

Se sorbió la nariz, escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas, escuchando a escondidas de la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury. Se había esforzado, realmente lo había hecho. Había ignorado a todos los que le habían insultado en esos meses de clases, había dejado que Rachel le diera criticas constructivas y técnicas para cuidar su voz, claro que la mayoría ya las conocía, dejó que sus sueños fueran más fuertes que sus inseguridades y no era justo que alguien llegara a pisotear su esfuerzo y desmerecerlo.

¿Qué quedaba por hacer?, Kurt Hummel no iba rendirse, porque no se iba a dejar vencer. Rachel se lo dijo antes de cantar; esta es su oportunidad para tener un buen curriculum en NYADA, no podía dejar que lo pasaran a llevar.

Fue a buscar a Rachel.

La joven tenía en sus manos el libro de "Romeo y Julieta", una idea tan rápida como un rayo cruzó por su mente y la mueca derrotada cambió a una sonrisa decidida. La mayoría de sus sueños o metas estaban siendo derrumbadas por cualquier comentario y él no era así. Tenía que hacer las cosas por sí mismo, las ideas y las metas volver a reconstruirlas, porque nadie lo haría por él si no tomaba las riendas del asunto.

-Rachel necesito tu ayuda con una segunda audición.

-¿Una audición de improviso?, ¡Soy una experta!.- chilló tomando a Kurt del brazo guiándolo al club medieval.

Kurt nunca pensó que podían sacar los vestuarios de ese club. O más bien, que Rachel podía al ser miembro. De cierta forma no se extrañó al escuchar que la chica era parte de aproximadamente más de 15 clubs en la escuela, y que según ella eso le ayudaría en su curriculum para la universidad.

Otro peso más que cargar. NYADA se acercaba cada vez más deprisa, y los nervios, el estrés y el constante hecho de llevar esa ropa que le estaba colmando la paciencia, porque aparentemente su padre solo lo tomaba como, "otra fase de la juventud", y debía ser paciente con él. ¿No se daba cuenta que le decía a gritos que quería un simple abrazo para dejar de sentirse con todas estas inseguridades por sobre su cabeza?.

* * *

Segundo fracaso.

Tampoco sabía que la audición número dos, sería un fracaso, no contaba que Rachel terminara riéndose en su cara al igual que el jurado.

Salió del auditorio con el "Drama Queen" desbordándose de cada fibra de su ser. No contaba que aún llevaba puesto el traje.

-Lindas piernas, hada madrina.- susurró Karofsky a su lado, cuando caminaba a no sabía exactamente dónde.

Se puso más pálido si era posible con el tono de su piel, y caminó directamente a dejar la ropa en el club correspondiente.

No quiso ir al entrenamiento de las cheerios y no se arrepentía. No quería sumarle a todo el fracaso que llevaba sobre los hombros, a que Sue le gritara que dejara de tiritar en la pirámide humana y que si no cambiaba la ropa que usaba dentro de esa semana lo echaría del equipo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas del salón vacío y suspiró cansado, se pasó la mano por el rostro y su cabello rosado. ¿Quién lo diría?, nunca se había puesto en la posición de que quizás ciertos sueños no podían ser y que quizás debía buscar otras oportunidades de alcanzar su meta.

Miró el reloj de la sala, dando el sonido a su segunda hora libre, y volvió sus pasos al auditorio. Sabía que Rachel ya se habría marchado, y que pronto llegaría dónde él estaba. Se ahorró el encuentro y prefirió subir por el segundo piso, abriendo la puerta quedamente y visualizando al escenario. Sonrió un poco al ver a Blaine sobre el escenario.

Estaba enterado de que iría a audicionar luego de él, le había dicho justo antes de marcharse de la biblioteca y suspiró liberándose de cualquier pensamiento ajeno a su ahora, centro de concentración.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se elevara en sus labios al ver cómo es que Blaine cantaba y se movía con una energía única, no se percató que su corazón latía desbocado, y que se reía en voz baja cuando podía ver una gracia carismática.

-¿Nos dijiste que quería el papel para Bernardo?.- dijo la entrenadora revisando unos papeles con apuntes.

-Sí.- dijo Blaine con voz cansada, apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

-Pero…es decir..- titubeó la señorita Pillsbury intercambiando miradas con Artie y la entrenadora Beaste.

-¿No te gustaría ir por Tonny?.- preguntó Artie dejando el lápiz sobre unos papeles.

Blaine abrió la boca y luego la cerró apretando la mandíbula. Los labios de Kurt se entreabrieron y dio unos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Por qué esto dolía más que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente?, ¿Era porque ahora estaba Blaine involucrado?; ¿¡Por qué estaba llorando cuando sabía que esto podía pasar!?, ¡Cuando sabía que el papel se lo podía llevar cualquier persona y no debía de estar reclamando sobre la leche derramada!.

Cerró la puerta en un estruendo saliendo de allí.

* * *

Kurt trató de ignorar cuando los lentes que colgó en el cuello de la camiseta estaban siendo aplastados por Karofsky, ni siquiera cuando cambiaba su ropa, ni cuando llevaba 5 días seguidos y su padre no le daba tanta importancia y seguía saliendo con Finn, ni menos cuando la segunda audición había sido un completo fracaso. Sumándole el hecho de que aparentemente había perdido cualquier oportunidad con su papel en la obra, el acoso no paraba.

-¡Se me olvidaba!.- exclamó el chico cuando Kurt se había agachado a recoger los trozos de sus lentes, cuando un granizado le impactó la cara. Jadeó sacando lo que podía de su nariz para por lo menos respirar. Escuchó la voz de Karofsky a lo lejos, riéndose y Kurt estaba casi, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"_Rayos"_

Logró escuchar que alguien dijo y lo tomó de los hombros guiándolo a un baño.

-Es un imbécil.- dijo Blaine limpiándole la cara con papel mojado y Kurt corrió el rostro cuando trató de acercarse una segunda vez. No es que estuviera siendo así con Blaine por el hecho de que una parte de él quería odiarlo porque tendría su papel, sino porque él mismo estaba siendo egoísta en ese sentido.

Blaine siempre le ayudaba en todo, y pensar así de él ya le hacía sentir mal.

Se acercó al lavamanos a lavarse él mismo el rostro.

-Puedo hacer las cosas sólo.- gruñó Kurt cuando se contempló en el espejo. Y volvió a hacer un sonido resignado cuando sus lágrimas cayeron sobre sus pálidas y frías mejillas.- ¡Siempre he podido hacer las cosas sólo!.- exclamó apretando la mandíbula, bajo la mirada impenetrable de Blaine.-¡Y ahora... ahora tengo que hacer todo esto!.- exclamó señalando su vestimenta.-¡Por mi papá, por un poco de atención!, ¡¿Por qué ahora me ignora?!.- gritó pegándole al lavamanos con sus puños.- ¡Nos hemos tenido el uno al otro por años y ahora todo esto lo hago por él!.- sollozó cerrando los ojos.- ¡Maldita sea!

Blaine lo observó unos instantes para luego salir del baño sin decir palabra alguna.

-Genial.- resopló con la voz rota cuando desapareció. Se agachó lo suficiente para poder enjuagar la tintura rosada de su cabello, trató de arreglar su peinado estando mojado lo más que pudo, ahora del color natural. Sacó pedazos de hielo de su camiseta, mientras trataba de limpiarla con una toalla de papel.

Todo se complicaba a cada palabra que decía, cada frase era una pieza de dominó, que al menor impulso una empujaba a la otra, quedando en una cadena interminable, y al final, la última pieza se volvió enorme y le golpeaba en la espalda.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Blaine apareció con un cambio de ropa. Se sorprendió por verlo volver, y no por el hecho de que la ropa era un _outfit_ olvidado.

-Sé que al Kurt bajo esa ropa le gusta más este estilo.- dijo colocando la ropa sobre una silla libre con una sonrisa suave marcada en sus labios.

Kurt se quedó en silencio, mirando a Blaine a través de sus ojos ya rojos y aguados, tomó la ropa y entró a un baño a cambiarse, el moreno se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la muralla al lado del cubículo ocupado por Kurt.

Recordó las palabras de Santana, y no le quedaba otra opción, además, sabía que el castaño lo necesitaba en esos momentos. No podía explicar el por qué si es que alguien le preguntaba, es solo una especie de conección.

-Si te soy sincero.-dijo Blaine de la nada mientras Kurt se cambiaba, sorbiendo su nariz a ratos.- No sé mucho de padres, el mío casi no lo veo, y comenzó a odiarme a eso de los 14 por mi condición.- farfulló revolviéndose el pelo. Tampoco entendía por dónde comenzar a dar consejos, pero supuso que si le mostraba un caso particular, podría sentirse un tanto identificado como él con Santana.

Hubo un silencio. Kurt quedó a medias de ponerse una camiseta y Blaine esperó algún comentario dando un ligero golpe de su cabeza contra la cerámica blanca cuando no ocurrió.

-Hay veces en que sólo esperaba una mirada que me demostrara que aún me quería, y, ¿Sabes?, realmente si lo habían... Cuando le comentaba ciertas cosas a mi mamá, mi padre estaba aparentemente leyendo un diario, pero a veces alzaba la vista por sobre él o simplemente no lo leía, sus ojos se quedaba quieto sobre las letras. Aprendí que un padre te ama sin condiciones, Kurt.

El castaño salió con sus pantalones blancos, la camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas gris. El rostro empapado, y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Blaine le extendió los brazos, y Kurt obedeció como un niño pequeño hasta quedar a su lado sobre el piso, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, con el corazón de Blaine bajo su oído.

- Un padre nunca "cambia a su hijo".- dijo Blaine acariciando el hombro tembloroso de Kurt, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas apretando la camiseta en un puño.- Un padre te ama sin condiciones.

Y Blaine sintió una puntada en su pecho al entender que quizás debía escucharse a sí mismo. El hecho de que Kurt se acomodara más cerca de él, quedando la barbilla de Blaine sobre su cabello húmedo, hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

- ¿Crees que si hablo con él, podrán cambiar las cosas?

El moreno se mordió el labio, para ser sinceros, hasta él mismo quería hablar con su padre, pero no tenía el valor. Sólo de algo estaba seguro.

-Claro que sí.

Kurt era más fuerte que él en varios aspectos.

* * *

Blaine acompañó a Kurt a su casillero, pero antes de que despidieran cuando el ojiazul hubo sacado su bolso con lo necesario para marcharse, le tomó la mano.

-Ven conmigo un segundo.- dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Y otra vez esa opresión, ahora un tanto más abajo, en el estómago, resurgía al verlo así.

Sólo asintió creyendo que Kurt era un imán, al cuál sus pies seguían sin preguntar. Lo guió hasta fuera del colegio, caminando aún tomados de la mano. Blaine quería decirle a su cerebro, que para que pensar que se sentía más que fantástico el simple tacto de su piel tan suave contra la de él. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que caminaron una cuadra más abajo, hasta llegar a un pequeño almacén.

-¡Por favor espérame aquí, no te vayas!.- exclamó Kurt entrando con rapidez. Blaine negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo. La semana prácticamente había sido resumida en dos días de asistencia a clases por parte de él, y le daba algo de gracia el hecho de que se había perdido de mucho con la simple operación.

No había rastro de Sebastian desde entonces, y realmente esperaba no verlo en un tiempo más, ya que, era obvio que volvería. Por diversión, o por simple ocio. Pero volvería. Estaba preparado para cualquier clase de problema que viniera, ya que, un extraño sentimiento de poder estaba en su pecho y creía poder romper una piedra gigante si se lo proponía.

-¿Blaine?

El joven se volteó para toparse con un ramo de flores amarillas y rojas frente a su cara.

-Sé que ganarás el papel en el musical, y quiero disculparme porque…pensé que…quizás no lo merecías, y estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Me perdonas?

Blaine con los ojos bastante abiertos en sorpresa, tomó el ramo en sus manos y aspiró el aroma profundamente con una sonrisa.

-Nunca nadie me había regalado flores.- confesó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí?

Blaine alzó la vista, y jadeó al ver cómo es que sus ojos demostraban algo que nunca había visto antes, y que ahora creía experimentar. Las enormes ganas e impulsos de querer besar esa sonrisa que tenía frente a él, fueron negados al ver que las personas a su alrededor daban algunas miradas de reojo. Se limitó a tomarle el hombro con una sonrisa enorme y sincera.

-Lo tomaría como un por supuesto que sí.

* * *

_Holaaaaa, por poco y no subo el capitulo. Se los juro xD Es que andaba sin inspiración y pasé toda la tarde escribiendolo, ahora tengo que volar literalmente porque, tengo que hacer tareas y estudiar._

_Aclaro la duda de Danu: "**El "chico rubio" que le habló a Kurt era Jeff no ?" **Síp!, es él! Es que como no me sé muy bien los nombres de los Warblers, y se supone que Kurt tampoco los conoce no quise ponerlo explicitamente quién era._

_Ahora ustedes aclarenme una duda!, una lectora me dijo que había un fans club en Chile que conocía mi fic, me gustaría saber de qué región es y así a lo mejor ir a visitarlos :) Si me puede decir por twitter: Karitho_15 me hará muy muy feliz. _

_Los dejo, porque como dije me voy volando. Un beso un abrazo y las amo y los amo :') _

_~Carolice_


	19. Un te odio falso

**Les dejé un link en cierta parte del capitulo, borren los paréntesis para ocuparlo :) Disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 19: Un "te odio" falso.

Burt se sentía culpable. También algo despreocupado y desconsiderado con su hijo.

Por eso cuando lo abrazó y escuchó una explicación estrangulada por los sollozos, sintió que debía hacer algo para sanar ese pequeño raspón que casi se convierte en una herida.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó en la mañana, encontrándose ambos en la cocina.

Kurt se quedó quieto antes de ir a buscar una taza de café matutino. Nunca alcanzaban a verse a esas horas.

-¿No vas a trabajar?.- preguntó el joven extrañado, mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera.

-Sí, pero antes necesito hablar contigo.

Kurt se tensó unos segundos y habló atropelladamente.

-Papá, lo que hablamos ayer ya..-

-No, Kurt. No es eso.- dijo riéndose un poco, logrando que el ambiente se relajara.- Es más bien... Una especie de favor.

-¿Favor?...- repitió apoyado sobre el mesón, esperando a que se preparara el café.- ¿Qué clase de favor?

-Como sabrás, Carole trabaja de enfermera...

Kurt asintió, Finn le había comentado de ello un día luego de los entrenamientos.

-Y tiene que hacer una visita a un centro infantil. Quería saber si la...quieres acompañar.

El sonido de la cafetera apagándose los interrumpió. Kurt sacó una taza de un mueble superior y depositó el líquido oscuro y humeante bajo la mirada de su padre.

-¿Consideras que es una buena idea?.- preguntó Kurt luego de tomar un sorbo.

-Solo si tú quieres.- respondió rápidamente entrelazando y separando las manos.- Creí que... Así podrían conocerse.

Kurt tragó un poco más de café, y sonrió ligeramente al ver que su padre realmente se esforzaba en incluirlo en sus decisiones y prácticamente en su vida. Se sintió feliz de que confiara en él y a la vez mal de haber pensado distinto.

Habían ocasiones en que pequeños detalles podían hacer grandes diferencias y a la vez grandes hechos, así que aceptó.

* * *

Hubo ocasiones en la vida de Kurt en que estuvo solo.

Luego de que su madre muriera, estaba su padre. Pero cuando se iba a trabajar al taller mecánico y él, por su parte a la escuela las cosas cambiaban. No es que se considerara un inadaptado, para nada. Desde un comienzo él estaba dispuesto a hacer la mayor cantidad de amigos que pudiera, así podrían jugar a tomar el té o simplemente ver películas en dónde cantarían juntos…pero al parecer sus gustos eran demasiado "diferentes" de los otros niños y eso logró hacer que se sentara en el último puesto lado de la ventana.

Al igual que ahora.

Excepto porque esta vez, Kurt tiene 17 años y no es el aula del jardín de niños. Y debido a que la mayoría de las personas en las que confiaba o se consideraba cercano no compartían con él esa asignatura, estaba solo.

El examen de francés terminado estaba sobre la mesa bajo sus dedos que tamborileaban sin hacer ruido. Miraba que afuera había un día nublado, pero que aún así no hacía tanto frío como días anteriores, y suspiró pensativo.

La clase de sentimientos que sentía ahora era una especie de mezcla demasiado extravagante, por un lado esta el papel que no había logrado conseguir. Blaine sí. Y eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le parecía gratificante ver cómo es que el joven había mostrado tanta efusividad para abrazarlo al leer su nombre en la lista, pero para luego alejarse avergonzado bajo la mirada curiosa de Kurt, y una sonrisa cómplice de Santana que también lo había conseguido por su lado.

Y ahí es cuando surgía un segundo sentimiento que lo perseguía hace unos pocos días…

Las mariposas en el estómago deberían ser pura fantasía, pensaba Kurt, no existen tales cosas y quizás nunca las sienta. Pero ahí estaban esas extrañas cosquillas cuando esos detalles le asaltaban por sorpresa.

No estaba seguro qué era lo que Blaine causaba en él, pero su corazón latía fuerte y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al menor roce. Le estaba hartando el hecho de que no podía detenerlas, todo se acumulaba a la altura de su pecho, latía y hervía y todo su ser parecía ponerse tembloroso bajo la mirada ojimiel. Cada vez trataba de ser como Blaine, solo en el sentido de vivir cada día sin pensar en el futuro. Pero luego aparecía NYADA en el fondo de una carretera que parecía haber sido el camino que llevaba avanzado y debía detenerse y pensar. No es que le molestara, claro que no, pero a veces solo quería dejar que todo fluyera y que su mente parara de decirle, "Esto esta bien" y "Esto no"…

-¿Señor Hummel terminó el examen?.- preguntó la voz con un pequeño, pero notorio acento francés de la profesora.

-Eeh..sí.- dijo rápidamente acercándose a ella, haciéndole entrega del documento y saliendo del aula.

Suspiró dando pasos lentos, y hasta incluso se dedico a seguir una línea marcada en el piso, provocada por la separación de colores, sin dedicarse a mirar a su alrededor. Avanzó unos cuantos pasillos, pasando por algunas puertas, hasta que de la nada una se abrió azotando sin piedad contra la pared logrando captar su atención.

-¡Dijimos nada de composición original!.- exclamó un hombre de lentes, con la cara demasiado roja como para ser normal empujando a un Blaine con el ceño fruncido, mientras unas cuantas hojas volaban sobre su cabeza, cayendo a sus pies.- ¿¡Qué parte de eso no entendió!?, ¡Me esta colmando la pacien-

-Escuche señor, yo no le he faltado el respeto, y créame me estoy controlando bastante.- gruñó Blaine sin recoger sus partituras.- Si no quiere que componga dígamelo con lo que me exige y lo que yo trato de darle, respeto.

-¡No estas poniendo atención!, ¡A cada clase no prestas atención y solo escribes y tocas en un rincón apartado, esta castigado, lo veo en el salón de geografía luego de clases!.- y la puerta se cerró.

Blaine alzó descortésmente su dedo medio ante la puerta cerrada y luego gruñó algo que Kurt no pudo descifrar. Se agachó a recoger las hojas esparcidas, pero se percató que solo habían dos.

-¿Pero qué..-

-Hola.- dijo el castaño extendiendo el montón de papeles frente a él.

Blaine abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, pero luego tomó las hojas en sus manos.

-Hey..- saludó incorporando las otras dos al montón.- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Ver cómo es que los profesores te adoran.- dijo Kurt irónicamente, pero Blaine miró hacia abajo riendo levemente.- Impresionante.

-Viejo amargado.- comentó para sí mismo guardando los papeles en su bolso negro.- Esta así solo porque no quise seguir su adorable tarea, créeme, tocar el himno nacional 15 veces empieza a cansar.

-Te consideraré antipatriota por ello.- bromeó Kurt mirando de reojo al ojimiel, quién solo entrecerró sus ojos alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio?, dime que cada mañana cantas el himno en la ducha antes de vestirte.

-¿Quién sabe?.- contestó Kurt, y solo recibió un codazo amigable por parte de Blaine. Y ese pequeño gesto revoluciona su mundo. Pero Blaine no se debe enterar de ello, por eso solo pone una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y toca sus mejillas para hacer que la temperatura disminuya.

-Además esta celoso.- dijo Blaine sacando a Kurt de su ensimismamiento.- Esta así solo porque yo compongo mejor que él.

-¿Ah, sí?.- dijo el castaño alzando una ceja, copiando el gesto hecho por Blaine.

-Por supuesto que sí.- gruñó Blaine con voz baja.- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades?

-¿Debería?

-Un rotundo _nop_.- dijo el moreno pestañeando exageradamente en la última palabra.- Además saberse todas las canciones de Disney en guitarra no es ningún pecado.

-¿En ser-

Y entonces algo hizo un click en la cabeza de Kurt. Una ampolleta se encendió e iluminó todo.

-¿Kurt?.- preguntó al ver que se había quedado callado.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Blaine lo observó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, para luego sonreír, enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en un castigo.

* * *

El hospital de niños en rehabilitación fue el lugar donde todo tomó un punto de visión diferente. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.- reclamó Blaine acomodando el estuche de la guitarra en su espalda. Colocando un candado a su motocicleta.

-Por sí necesito tu ayuda. Además asúmelo, no tenías nada más interesante que hacer, que discutir con el profesor de música en tu castigo- dijo Kurt avanzado a paso decidido, y Blaine sólo suspiró siguiéndolo.

Kurt entró luego de que las puertas automáticas se abrieran, miró a su alrededor y logró ver que las paredes tenían dibujados varias escenas de Disney y cuentos al azar, y en el suelo pasos con forma de patas de animales que llevaban a diferentes salas.

Carole lo recibió dándole un abrazo apretado, que correspondió con suavidad.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido!, ¡Se lo habría pedido a Finn, pero ya sabes, videojuegos y comida chatarra!.- agregó haciendo un mueca para luego reír. Kurt sonrió encogiéndose de hombros; la mirada de la mujer se fijó en Blaine.

-Es un amigo, ¿No hay problema que entre?.- preguntó Kurt tomando a Blaine del brazo con fuerza, como si estuvieran por aparecer un ejército de guardias a punto de echarlo.

-Claro que no, entre más mejor.- dijo la mujer asintiendo en forma de saludo al ojimiel. Blaine sólo movió los dedos de la mano que agarraba el bolso.- Falta una media hora, pueden ir a comer algo o dar unas vueltas por aquí.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt, llevando aún del brazo a Blaine camino a la entrada y a la vez al patio.

El sol les dio de lleno en la cara, Blaine se sentó en la escalera y Kurt copió la acción.

-¿Hay una segunda razón por la que querías que te acompañara?.- preguntó Blaine sacando la guitarra de su estuche y comenzar a tocar notas al azar.

-No es tan así...- murmuró Kurt viendo cómo Blaine afinaba el instrumento.- Pero...

-¿Sí?.- preguntó alargando la "i" unos cuantos segundos demás, intercambiando su vista entre las cuerdas y Kurt.

-Ok, dilo.- dijo Kurt acercando su pecho a los muslos.

-He de suponer que querías que te acompañara a conocer a la persona con la que sale tu padre.

-No es tan así.- repitió nuevamente Kurt con la mirada perdida en la sombra que hacían las hojas de un árbol en frente.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitaba valor, por sí es que salía corriendo.

-¿Salir corriendo?.- soltó Blaine creando una imagen mental en su cabeza.

-No es que... ella reemplace a mi mamá, pero me daría miedo el hecho de verme obligado a olvidarla.

Blaine de quedó en silencio unos momentos mirando la expresión de nostalgia en Kurt. Se acercó hasta tocar una parte que se dejaba ver de su mano a la altura de las rodillas, llamando su atención.

-Eres demasiado bueno como para eso.- dijo guiñandole un ojo. Kurt se sonrojó notoriamente, el corazón se le aceleró y, ¡Diablos!, Blaine volvía a revolucionar cada fibra con una sola frase o con un sólo toque.- Además, no se ve como una mala madrastra. O serias algo así como... ¿Kurtciento?

El castaño se puso a reír escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Y Blaine era el que lo lograba, y de cierta forma era un sentimiento demasiado gratificante.

Todo había avanzado en completa armonía, y en ligeras acciones, que Kurt no quería tomar como coqueteos, pero Blaine se acercaba a él tocando melodías conocidas, como incitándolo a cantar, pero el ojiazul sólo se reía encogiéndose de hombros, escuchando a Blaine tararear. Y de pronto lo asaltaba la idea.

Quizás era una horrible idea, pero…¿Se acostumbraría a esto?, a mirar a Blaine, a sonrojarse al tenerlo cerca, al disfrutar pequeños toques al máximo por miedo a que no se repitieran, a revivir ciertos recuerdos en su memoria… ¿Se acostumbraría a solo tener eso?

-Kurt, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?.- dijo Carole saliendo al exterior, al transcurrir unos 15 minutos desde que llegaron.

El joven asintió poniéndose de pie, Carole le dijo en voz baja, no lo suficiente audible como para que Blaine escuchara. Sólo percibía palabras como, "¿Esta bien si lo hago?" y "Haré lo mejor"; para luego desaparecer dentro del hospital con el enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro de Blaine. Carole sólo sonrió con complicidad y entró detrás de Kurt.

* * *

Se cumplió el plazo de espera y Blaine tuvo que entrar con Carole sin excusas, a regañadientes por no saber dónde estaba Kurt. Avanzaron por el camino en silencio, Carole con una sonrisa y Blaine con aspecto despreocupado con la guitarra en la mano.

-¡Me alegra tanto que Kurt trajo a alguien!.- dijo de pronto, a veces deteniéndose a saludar a otras enfermeras y doctores.- Un poco de ayuda siempre es buena, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

-Blaine.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Carole le tomó del brazo, lo que hizo lo sentir demasiado extraño, pero no en mala forma.

-¡Me gusta ese nombre!, ¿De dónde lo sacaron tus padres?

Blaine tragó saliva sintiéndose bajo una extraña entrevista, trató de no sonar maleducado ni malhumorado, después de todo esta es la familia de Kurt, la vida de Kurt. No debía entrometerse de forma equivocada.

-Si le soy sincero, no lo sé. Pero creo que mi mamá tenía el nombre pensado desde antes que naciera.

-¿En serio?, ¡Entonces te esperaban con ansias!.- exclamó sonriente, pero se detuvo cuando una enfermera le llamó.

Blaine suspiró, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo después de sentirse acosado. ¿"Esperar con ansias"?...

Miró sus uñas, sólo para hacer algo, menos en pensar en cosas que lo harían sentir nostálgico y en esos momentos de verdad no quería estar verse incómodo.

-¡Blaine!

-Kurt, ¿En dón...de estabas?.- preguntó disminuyendo cada vez el volumen de su voz. Quedándose repentinamente sin aliento.

-¿Puedes amarrar esto?, no puedo.- le explicó.

Kurt estaba usando un disfraz de príncipe.

Con una chaqueta azul pegada, sin mangas, una camisa blanca brillante, pantalones abombados rojos, antes de la rodilla y el resto unas calzas azules con unos zapatos cafés claro.

Lo que no podía abrochar era una capa con a la altura del cuello.

-¿Blaine?, ¿Me escuchas?

-Aah, no, digo sí...- balbuceó para luego menear su cabeza con fuerza y acercarse a una distancia corta. Mirándose sin quitar la vista, mientras Blaine enganchaba los broches en la parte superior, los nudillos rozaban el mentón de Kurt con cada movimiento ,y hasta ese entonces, el castaño no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración chocaba contra su rostro. Aspiró profundo, tratando de no verse tan nervioso.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Kurt?.- preguntó susurrante manteniendo la distancia.

-Carole me lo pidió.- contestó dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Me veo muy mal?

Blaine guardó silencio, observando la pequeña vuelta que Kurt dio girando sobre su pie, haciendo que la capa ondeara.

-Te ves horrible.- dijo serio, pero rompió a reír por lo bajo al ver la cara de Kurt, quién ahora le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Eres un pesado!

-Te ves como eres en realidad.- dijo frenando su puño en el cuarto golpe. Kurt abrió sus ojos grande de inmediato y fue inútil evitar que su rostro se llenará de rojo.

-¡Oh, Kurt, estas perfecto!.- exclamó Carole sonriendo para tomar la capa y ver a Kurt a la vez.- ¡Me encanta!, siento molestarte tanto.

-Claro que no, además.- dijo apuntando sus pies.- Me agradan los zapatos.

Carole los guió a unas puertas de distancia. Blaine acomodándose cada vez con más nerviosismo la guitarra y dar miradas de reojo a Kurt.

-Primero.- dijo Carole frenando ante la puerta.- Esto es una especie de regalo a los niños, ya que siempre están bajo tratamientos y es algo estresante. Así que, dentro hay más enfermeras pintando sus caritas con pinturas, inflando globos y haciendo algunos juegos. Son buenos niños, no se preocupen.- agregó maternalmente, lo que hizo sentir algo distinto a ambos chicos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos pudieron ver a un grupo de niños de más o menos unos 20, corriendo, jugando, unos en sillas de ruedas, pero de todas formas sonriendo mientras pintaban un dibujo en blanco y negro con crayones, unas niñas haciendo juegos de manos, otros niños escuchando a una enfermera que les leía un cuento, todo estaba en completo movimiento.

-¡Un príncipe!.- exclamó una niña que estaba dibujando al lado del pequeño en silla de ruedas, apuntando a Kurt con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos los niños empezaron a hablar entre ellos y unos cuántos se acercaron a Kurt a tomar la capa y llamarlo para hacerle preguntas.

-Eres famoso.- bromeó Blaine a su oído, para caminar por la habitación observando las decoraciones con globos que una enfermera pegaba con cinta adhesiva.

-¡Sr. príncipe!, ¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó una niña jalándole la capa.

-Ah…Kurt.- dijo nervioso al ver a tantos niños a su alrededor. Pero se dio cuenta que esto lo hacía por su padre, porque de verdad él quería unirlo con la persona que salía, y quería que la familia tuviera una unión que quizás se habría quebrado. Esto debía hacerlo bien.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Melissa.- respondió la niña sonriendo, era alta para su edad, de aproximadamente 6 años, pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos cafés. Otro chico se acercó, era más pequeño, de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

-Principe Kurt, ¿Por qué no tienes corona si eres algo así como… de la "realieza".

-¡Es realeza!.- le corrigió otro niño que usaba lentes, arreglándoselos, ya que se le bajaron hasta la mitad de la nariz.

El ojiazul se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y era cierto, no tenía corona.

-¿Qué tal si le hacen una, eh?.- les animó Carole. Los niños intercambiaron miradas entre sí y corriendo a la mesa dónde habían lápices y papel.

Carole le sonrió a Kurt colocando una mano en su brazo amenamente, para ir cerca de otras enfermeras. El ojiazul suspiró sonriendo al ver a todos los niños a su alrededor, de pronto escuchó el llanto de una niña. Su mirada la localizó rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver a Blaine frente a ella, agachado a su altura.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Blaine buscando su mirada.

La niña se restregó los ojos, mientras pequeñas gotitas caían a su vestido rosado, el cabello castaño caía por sobre sus hombros en dos trenzas a cada lado, atadas con unas cintas fucsia. Descansaba en un frente una chasquilla recta, y sus pies se juntaba hacia adentro, con calcetines blancos.

-Quiero un globo, pero no lo alcanzo. ¡Nadie me quiere ayudar!.- confesó llorando un poco más; dio un jadeo, cuando Blaine la alzó en sus brazos hasta la altura de la hilera de globos que colgaban amarrados por hilos.

-¿Cuál quieres?.- le animó mirándola, y una sonrisa se ensanchó por el rostro de la pequeña apuntando uno color lila.

Kurt notó que Blaine no podía desatarlo con la niña en brazos y la guitarra colgando del otro hombro, por lo que se acercó, y se lo entregó a la pequeña que les sonrió a ambos.

-¡Muchas gracias!.- exclamó cuando lo tomó en sus manos agitándolo en el aire. Blaine la dejó en el suelo, y se fue corriendo hasta otro grupo de niñas.

-Me sorprendes.- asumió Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Lo dice la persona que llega vestido de príncipe, con esos pantalones.- dijo mirándolo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Kurt solo negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia Carole que conversaba amenamente e inflaba más globos. También miró al resto de los niños, a los cuáles les pintaban sus caritas con flores, con estrellas, o personalizándolos como personajes de películas.

-¡Él es un villano!.- gritó un niño que apareció vestido con un capa amarrada a su cuello.- ¡Hay que aniquilarlo!.- dijo sacando una espada de plástico de juguete en dirección a Blaine.

-¿Por qué dice que es un villano?.- preguntó un niño con el rostro pintado como el hombre araña al que estaba en silla de ruedas, distrayéndolo de su dibujo.

-Debe ser porque tiene el pelo de colores, y tiene esas ropas tan oscuras.- susurró de vuelta.

-¡Yo no creo eso!.- dijo la niña al otro lado que cambió de color para seguir pintando.- No porque se vista así, es malo.

Kurt estaba a punto de intervenir entra la "pequeña pelea" que podría armarse, pero la niña que ayudaron a conseguir el globo apareció entre Blaine y el joven.

-¡Alto Jeremy!.- le exigió mostrándole la palma y el pequeño paró a unos dos pasos de distancia.

-¡Quítate Lucy, hay que sacar a los malos!.- volvió a decir acercando la espada un poco en amenaza.

-¡Pero no es malo!.- volvió a decir, ignorando la falsa estocada.- ¡Me ayudó a bajar un globo y hasta el príncipe lo desató para mí!.- volvió a decir apuntando a Kurt. Blaine y éste, intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y volvieron a mirar el desarrollo de la discusión.

-¡Eres pesada!.- reclamó el niño dándose la vuelta y perseguir a otro niño con el cuál jugaba.

La pequeña sonrió a ambos jóvenes, teniendo amarrada el globo en su muñeca izquierda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- le preguntó mirando al ojimiel, quién solo alzó sus cejas algo confundido, y Kurt se puso en cuclillas quedando a la altura de Lucy.

-Se llama Blaine, es algo tímido.- dijo asintiendo levemente.

La niña formó una notable "oh" insonora en sus labios, mirando a Blaine quién la miraba en una mezcla de nerviosismo y confusión. Su mirada divagó hasta fijarse en el estuche negro.

-¡Tocas guitarra!.- exclamó Lucy aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltitos. Blaine, que pareció reaccionar miró la huincha que colgaba en su hombro.

-Aaah, este.. sí. Toco guitarra.- contestó pestañeando repetidas veces.

-Si que es tímido…- susurró Lucy en el oído de Kurt, quién solo se rió por lo bajo.

Kurt se puso de pie, y avanzó hasta Carole diciéndole algo al oído, a lo cuál la mujer sonrió y aplaudió llamándole la atención a los niños.

-¿Quieren música?.- exclamó y todos los niños exclamaron un sonoro _"Síiiiiiii", _seguido por una fulminante mirada de Blaine a la cual Kurt respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Lucy corrió a buscarle una silla en la cuál, Blaine se sentó con la guitarra sobre su muslo.

-¿Qué canción quieren?.- preguntó el ojimiel mirando como los niños se acercaban y se sentaban sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Principe Kurt!.- dijeron unos niños que se acercaron al ojiazul.- ¡Tenemos tu corona!

El castaño sonrió y se acuclilló para ser coronado, estaba hecha de papel y pintada de amarillo con algunos círculos se colores, simulando joyas.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo el joven, haciendo que todos se miraran con orgullo por su excelente trabajo. Tomaron a Kurt de la mano y lo guiaron a sentarse con ellos en el piso.

Unos acordes afinados y bien ejecutados hicieron que todo se tornara en silencio y escucharan.

http:(/)(/) .com(/)watch?v=(S56PMNsFkLg)

Look at this stuff _**Miren esto **_

Isn't it neat? _**¿No es puro?**_

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _**¿No te parece mi colección completa? **_

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl _**¿No te parece que soy la chica,**_

The girl who has everything? _**la chica que lo tiene todo? **_

Kurt se quedó en silencio al ver a Blaine concentrarse en cada palabra, como si estuviera totalmente sintiendo cada acorde, haciendo que todos los niños rieran al escuchar la canción de la Sirenita. Y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura hacia el chico que poco a poco le estaba robando el corazón.

Look at this trove _**Mira este tesoro **_

Treasures untold _**Tesoros incalculables **_

How many wonders can one cavern hold? _**¿Cuántas maravillas puede contener una caverna? **_

Looking around here you think _**Mirando por aquí, tú has pensado**_

Sure, she's got everything _**Claro, ella tiene todo**_

Agregó la última línea sonriendo y alzando uno de sus hombros, tomando cada vez más confianza. Los niños comenzaron a seguirlo cantando bajo y algunos aplaudiendo haciendo movimientos de un lado a otro divertidos.

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty _**Tengo artilugios y artefactos, un montón**_

I've got whozits and whatzits galore _**Tengo de esto y abundancia de aquello**_

You want thingamabobs? _**¿Quieres "thingamabobs"?**_

_I got like way more than Ariel__… __**Tengo más que los que tiene Ariel.- **_agregó en broma, haciendo a varios niños reir junto con ciertas enfermeras.

But who cares? _**Pero ¿a quién le importa? **_

No big deal _**No es gran cosa **_

I want more _**Quiero más**_

I wanna be where the people are _**Quiero estar donde la gente está**_

I wanna see, wanna see them dancin' _**Quiero ver, quiero verlos bailar **_

Walking around on those - what do you call 'em? _**Andando con esos - ¿Cómo los llaman? **_

-¡Pies!.- exclamaron todos ahogando risas por participar en la canción y Blaien continuó causando ciertas carcajadas.- _Thank you, feet__** Gracias, pies…**_

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far _**Batiendo tus aletas, no llegas demasiado lejos. **_

Legs are required for jumping, dancing _**Las piernas son necesarios para **_

_**saltar, bailar **_

Strolling along down a - what's that word again? _**Paseando a lo largo de una - Cómo es la palabra otra vez?**_

-¡Calle!.- volvieron a exclamar. Y Blaine sonrió levemente a sus caras divertidas y continuó.

Up where they walk, up where they run _**De pie donde caminan, pararme donde corren**_

Up where they stay all day in the sun _**De pie donde están ellos todo el día ante el sol**_

Wanderin' free - wish I could be _**Maravillándome libre, deseo ser **_

Part of your world _**Parte de tu mundo…**_- Cantó mirando a Kurt, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran por segundos. Por un momento, el ojiazul creyó que su corazón ya no podía latir más fuerte.

What would I give if I could live out of these waters? _**¿Qué iba a dar si podría vivir fuera de esas aguas? **_

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? _**¿Qué debo pagar para pasar un día cálida en la arena? **_

Bet'cha on land they understand _**Apuesto que en la tierra lo entienden**_

That they don't reprimand their daughters _**Puesto que ellos no se lo reprimen a sus hijas**_

Proper women sick of swimmin' _**Brillantes jóvenes enfermas de nadar**_

Ready to stand _**Dispuesta a ponerse de pie**_

And ready to know what the people know _**Estoy lista para saber lo que la gente sabe**_

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers _**Preguntarle a ellos mis preguntas y obtener algunas respuestas **_

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? _**¿Qué es un incendio y por qué - ¿cuál es la palabra? **_

Burn? _**¿Quemar?**_

When's it my turn? _**¿Cuándo es mi turno? **_

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? _**¿No sería que amo, amo a explorar ese mundo de arriba?**_

Out of the sea _**Fuera del mar**_

Wish I could be _**Ojalá pudiera ser**_

Part of that world _**Parte de ese mundo**_

Blaine dejó de cantar, pero siguió tocando, dando la oportunidad de que los niños siguieran con la canción. Haciendo un coro lleno de voces de niños, que Kurt miró admirado por el sonido casi mágico que causaban y en el momento en que menos lo esperó vio cómo es que Blaine tenía los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y unas cuántas descendieron las cuáles trató de cubrir mirando hacia abajo.

Out of the sea _**Fuera del mar**_

Wish I could be _**Ojalá pudiera ser**_

Part of that world _**Parte de ese mundo**_

Todos los niños exclamaron grandes, "Bravo", y otros lanzaron sus globos al aire. La niña que había discutido con los otros niños sobre si era malo por la ropa que usaba les gritó un gran, "Se los dije". El niño de la espada le enseñaba su mano para estrecharla con un emocionado Blaine, en señal de tregua y disculpas; Lucy se acercó a Blaine para abrazarlo fuerte, el cuál respondió de la misma forma.

La mirada de Kurt y Blaine se volvieron a encontrar entre todos los niños y el ojimiel pronunció insonoramente un "Te odio". Pero Kurt sabía que era falso y le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

-Me debes una.- exigió Blaine al llegar la noche y Carole se había despedido de ambos, el hospital llegaba al final de su jornada. Y ambos estaban despidiéndose-Kurt obviamente con su ropa ahora normal-, en dónde Blaine había dejado su motocicleta.

-De todas formas te encantó.- dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros, quedando su bufanda cubriendo partes de su rostro, quedando adorable a la vista de Blaine que solo observó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Claro, sobretodo ese príncipe que llegó. Se llamaba igual que ti por cierto.

-¿A sí?.- contestó siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Con que te interesan los príncipes que se parecen a mí?.- y se mordió la lengua en el acto.

-¿Quién sabe?, además un niño me dijo que parecía un sapo por mi pelo verde.

Kurt se rió en el instante tapando su boca con el dorso de su mano, se formaban pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y se veía demasiado sincero, demasiado "él mismo". Era algo que Blaine admiraba. Que pudiera sonreír a pesar de todo lo que vivía.

-¿Sabes que los hechizos se rompen con un beso?

Entonces los labios de Blaine atraparon los sueños luego de lo que dijo, no se opuso, no pudo oponerse, porque era algo que sí deseaba. Kurt tomó su mejillas queriendo acercarlo más aún y Blaine también lo hizo, pasando sus manos por la espalda.

Estaban demasiado juntos, sus labios investigaban por si solos el sabor que añoraban y Kurt pudo apostar que el corazón de Blaine estaba coordinado al suyo, porque casi podía sentirlo contra su pecho. Y fue ése el exacto momento en que ya no quería negarse, su mente se lo gritaba.

Estaba enamorado.

* * *

_HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS!_

_Aquí Carolice reportandose :) Espero les guste este capitulo, lo hice con 93248129312923812303 millones (creo que es más) de cariño y tan solo decirles que sus comentarios me suben el ánimo a niveles sobre el cielo._

_Sígueme en twitter: Karitho_15 y avísame que eres una de las lectoras de este fic para seguirte de vuelta, hablamos de muchas cosas allí! a veces pongo spoiler, a veeeceees y bueno, eso es todo por ahora :) ¿Les gustó el cap?, ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora que Kurt esta seguro de sus sentimientos por Blaine?, ¿Blaine tendrá sentimientos admitidos en su mente?_

_¿Qué nos espera?!_

_Saludines :) _

_~Carolice_


	20. Baile de los graduados Parte 1

-Vaya, vaya...¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Kurt había aprovechado de ir esa mañana al Lima Bean, tenía sobre la mesa la revista de "Teen Vogue", ojeándola mientras tomaba sorbos de café. Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento para no toparse con la persona que ahora tenía en frente.

-¿De todos los lugares posibles en los que puedes estar, tiene que ser aquí?.- gruñó Kurt cerrando de golpe la revista, antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario.

-Digo lo mismo.- farfulló sentándose en la misma mesa.

-No soporto compartir mi oxígeno contigo, ¿Por qué te tienes que sentar en frente mío?

-Es un país libre.- soltó haciendo un gesto de brindis con su café mientras bebía un sorbo bastante largo.

Kurt bufó rodando los ojos, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y salir de allí sin nada más que decir; pero entonces las palabras fueron un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Te enamoraste, verdad?.- preguntó Sebastian logrando que Kurt cayera en la silla de vuelta.

-¿Tú quién te crees para meterte en mi vida?

-¿Debo tomar eso como un "sí"?

Kurt apretó sus labios, ahogando un sonido y entrecerrando sus ojos sólo un poco al sentirse casi agredido.

-Debes tomarlo como un "No te importa".

Sebastian soltó un ligero "ja", para volver a beber un poco del vaso.

-¿Me importa?.- preguntó un tanto más para sí que para Kurt.- Escucha_ Snow White_.- dijo cambiando su postura a la del típico Sebastian que Kurt lidiaba en cada encuentro, haciendo que se tensara preparado para cualquier indirecta e insulto.- Es más que obvio que ya caíste.

-¿Caer en qué?

-En...

Y guardó repentinamente silencio, miró la mesa como sí fuera algo particularmente interesante, para luego sonreír y mirarlo.

-En su juego.

Kurt frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Se besaron?

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo fuerte y el ojiverde rodó los ojos, negando.

-Qué obvio eres. No sé para qué pierdo el tiempo en preguntar.

- Tú eres un tonto si crees que te creeré algo de lo que digas.- murmuró Kurt.- ¿Qué tanto conoces a Blaine?

-Lo suficiente.- respondió satisfecho de sonar seguro.

-¿Al antiguo o al actual Blaine?

La sonrisa perfecta de Sebastian decayó unos milímetros- detalle que Kurt no dejó pasar inadvertido- pero volvió a reubicarse en un dos por tres.

-¿Eso me debe hacer creer que tú conoces al "actual" Blaine mejor que yo?

Kurt no quiso decir que sí, porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro. Pero no quería dejarse perder frente a él.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?.- le encaró cambiando el tema.- ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

-Vamos... Todo es un juego, señorita.- le explicó enderezando su cuerpo del respaldo de la silla.- Primero se hizo el frío, se alejaba y luego se acercaba.- decía con una voz mezclada entre un susurro y la conversación normal.- Luego.- agregó haciendo sonar sus cuatro dedos como un tamborileo rápido siguiendo con la vista a Kurt.- Se acercó de pronto, aparentemente le caíste bien, al parecer le preocupas, te defiende. Hasta incluso en frente de mi.

El castaño bebió café tratando de no hacer que cada palabra se conectará con algún recuerdo en su mente, pero era inútil.

-Después.- susurró satisfecho al notar la falta de respuesta del joven.- Te acompaña, te sigue, le pareces interesante... Comienzas a querer saber de él, y el por qué de muchas cosas, pero se esconde. Sólo llama tu atención con pequeños gestos.

-Sebastian...

-Te abraza, te acaricia, te dice palabras dulces y cada vez comienzas a sentir algo distinto.

-Es suficiente.- farfulló apretando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Te besa.- dice apoyando su cabeza en la mano.- Una...dos... Quizás más. Quizás menos. Te hace sentir especial.

-Te dije-

-_You fall in love..._

-¡Ya es más que suficiente!.- exclamó frenándolo. Prácticamente no había gente a esas horas, su conversación tampoco tenía grandes focos de atención, porque sonaba una ligera música de los parlantes y los empleados conversaban entre sí. Agradeció por ello internamente, y fijó la vista en el chico delante de él.

-¿Entonces tengo razón?.- preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo de lado.

Kurt apretó la mandíbula, casi rechinando los dientes y lo miró con rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto?

-Conozco los chicos como Blaine.- soltó levantando la tapa de su café como sí nada había pasado.- Cambian, se vuelven chicos malos. Con el tiempo sólo buscan a alguien que los ame de vuelta, buscan lo último que una persona pueda darles, por que nadie les demuestra el mínimo de afecto.

Kurt lo seguía con la mirada, sin perder ningún detalle de cada movimiento. El ceño fruncido aún no se iba de su rostro, y no era capaz de beber café en esos momentos.

-Y cuando encuentran su conejillo de indias.- dijo volviendo a tapar el café y fijando su vista en Kurt.- Bam.- susurró causándole un escalofrío.- Buscan, y obtienen todo por despecho.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?.- murmuró Kurt temeroso por la respuesta y sintiendo que caía en las redes de su trampa poco a poco.

-No le interesas.

La pequeña campaña ubicada en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada, sonó dejando entrar a un cliente.

Kurt soltó la pequeña cantidad de aire que contenía. No, no era verdad. Blaine era bueno, le ayudaba, lo protegía, lo cuidaba, ¡Se habían besado, eran...!

...¿Qué eran?

-Yo que tú empezaría a olvidar estos movimientos que le revolucionan las hormonas. Cuando menos te des cuenta, ambos estarán borrachos, y él en busca de sexo fácil y de alguien que se lo proporcione, o sea...tú-

-¡No hables así de mi!- le frenó poniéndose de pie.- ¡Ni de Blaine!

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes miedo de que se haga verdad?.- respondió como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación normal.

Kurt tenía el cuerpo literalmente rígido, los puños apretados y la mirada totalmente enrabiada.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?.- soltó pasando la mano por su frente con desesperación.- ¡Le lanzaste un granizado a la cara!

Sebastian bajó la mirada un poco, para luego sólo encogerse de hombros, tomar su café y ponerse de pie.

-Considéralo como un consejo.

-¿Este es tu plan?.- dijo Kurt tomando la revista y el café en sus manos, alcanzando a interponerse en su camino.- ¿Meterme ideas en la cabeza?, ¿Quién es el que gana al final?

-Gana el contrario al que las sigue.- dijo como si se trataran de reglas de un juego demasiado complicado para ambos. Y la cabeza del castaño se enredaba y volvía a enredarse con los mismos nudos de ideas, y no entendía nada.

"_Gana el contrario al que las sigue_", pero... ¿A qué se refiere?

La puerta volvió a sonar dejando salir a Sebastian y volvió a cerrarse con el tintinar de la campaña. Kurt quería gritar, porque no pudo replicar en esa discusión.

Nuevamente todo se mezcló en su mente.

* * *

Apenas Kurt logró voltearse de cerrar su casillero cuando una joven rubia, que usaba un vestido color salmón suave, una chaqueta blanca de manga tres cuartos y unos zapatos rojos de tacón, sacó un dulce de una gran canasta que colgaba de su delicado brazo.

-Vota por Quinn Fabray como reina del baile.

Kurt intercambió unas rápidas miradas entre la mano estirada de la joven y su rostro que mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Gracias?.- dudó tomando el caramelo en su mano.

-¡Nos vemos!.- se despidió caminando a la siguiente persona cercana a ella para repetir la acción.

El castaño guardó el dulce en su bolsillo y caminó a pasos rápidos hasta un rincón al lado de la escalera. El cartel amarillo grande y bien decorado era más que notorio desde la esquina contraria y él lo había dejado pasar.

"Baile de los graduados"

Y un nudo se formó en su estómago. Primero el musical de West Side Story, los ensayos y ahora estaba el baile de los graduados... ¿Era normal que tantas actividades se realizarán de manera simultánea?

-Creo que le faltó brillo.- dijo Brittany llegando a su lado, observando el cartel con un ojo crítico, mientras se tomaba el mentón y achicaba los ojos.

-¿Los hiciste tú?

-Me ayudó Santana.- le contó enderezando un moño en una de las esquinas.- También Lord Tubbington, y creo que hice varios estando sonámbula.- admitió alzando los hombros.

-Me gustan.- dijo Kurt aceptando todas las locuras que solía decir su amiga.- ¿Pero, no es demasiado... Junto?

-Le dije a Santana, además ella también tiene todo eso de la campaña de reina.- volvió a decir la joven desarmando su peinado, para volver a anudarlo.- Pero creo que mantener a los estudiantes ocupados y distraídos quizás disminuya el estrés.

-O lo aumente.- dijo Blaine apareciendo entre ambos pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos.

-¿Cómo que aumentar, unicornio verde?.- preguntó Brittany haciendo una mueca.- ¡Es una buena idea, Santana me apoya!

-Santana te apoya en todo.- gruñó Blaine.- Deja de confiar en su tercer ojo mexicano, a veces falla.

-Nunca falla.- replicó la rubia sin perder el ritmo.

-Bueno no.- susurró Blaine más para sí.- Pero la dulzura aquí presente tiene razón.- agregó apuntando a Kurt haciendo chocar sus cabezas suavemente, logrando que el ojiazul se sonrojara.- Fabray me quiere hacer engordar a dulces.

-Se me acabaron los míos.- dijo sacado los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Cheerio hacia afuera.- Yo que quería uno...

-Toma el mío.- le ofreció Kurt, logrando que la joven sonriera recibiéndolo.- Yo no como dulces la verdad...

-Comes mentas.- dijo Blaine y luego ambos se sonrojaron. Porque obviamente Blaine sabía a _qué_ sabía su boca.

Y no era exactamente por su aliento fresco.

-¿Ya comedsadron lod ensadyod?.- preguntó Brittany sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, jugando con el dulce en su boca.

-Empiezan dentro de la próxima semana y durarán un poco menos de un mes.- le explicó a la chica sacando la vista de Kurt.

-Creí que sería más pronto.- dijo la joven revisando su teléfono al parecer, con su agenda escrita en ella.- ¡Entonces ningún evento se encuentra con otro!

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-El baile de los graduados es el próximo fin de semana.-sentenció apuntando la parte baja del cartel, saliendo del "medio abrazo" de Blaine.

Kurt se acercó al cartel dejando a Blaine detrás, y escrito más abajo con letras pintadas en crayones, la fecha y la hora.

-No creí que fuera tan pronto.- susurró para sí mismo.

-El tema es "clásico".- dijo Brittany sonriendo.- Iré a ver mi vestido esta tarde.

-¿Irás con Santana verdad?.- preguntó Blaine y Brittany asintió repetidas veces.

-Tengo que dejarlos, reunión estudiantil.- explicó alzando sus cejas.- Nos vemos.

Kurt le sonrió despidiéndola con la mano, fue en ese momento en que quiso negarlo totalmente, pero muy por dentro deseaba ir con Blaine. No entendía exactamente qué caminos tomar o qué rumbos seguir cuando quieres expresar cariño a alguien, en un sentido romántico claro esta. Suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para voltearse y darse cuenta que Blaine ya se había ido.

* * *

Santana se aplicó una capa de rímel en sus ojos, mirándose en el espejo de su casillero. Pestañeó un par de veces viendo el resultado y sonriendo ligeramente al ver que estaba perfecto.

Un sonido de la lata golpeándose al lado de su casillero hizo que asomara la vista unos centímetros. Blaine se había recargado contra éstos y ahora de propinaba repetidos golpes en su cabeza.

-Si quieres sacarte lo torpe a golpes, te ayudo.- bromeó cerrando su propio casillero, sacando su chaqueta de cheerio y colocándosela.

-Esto es un desastre.- soltó pasándose la mano por su rostro.- Sí, es un maldito desastre.

-¿Qué pasó con Hummel ahora?.- preguntó y alzó una de sus cejas en señal de impaciencia cuando Blaine la miró por largos segundos.

-¿Baile de los graduados te suena?.- susurró casi con angustia raspando su garganta y Santana hizo una mueca con su boca, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te invitó?

-Salí corriendo antes de que se volteara a decirme algo.

-Blaine.- dijo la chica colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Blaine en señal de tranquilizarlo.- Eso... pasó...y, bueno, yo también intenté y ahora iré con Brittany.

-Lo escuché.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Santana, pero luego dejando que descendiera a su bolsillo.- Esto... Es asqueroso.

-Date la oportunidad de dejar las cosas pasar.- le sugirió, y Blaine miró el piso con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambos alzaron la vista al cartel que Quinn Fabray arreglaba y que estaba casi despegándose en una esquina.

Cuando Santana y Blaine eran novios, ambos obviamente sin conocer a Kurt ni a Brittany, o por lo menos ocultando su amor por parte de Santana. Decidieron ir juntos al baile de los graduados, fue bastante ameno en la casa de la joven, su abuela le tomaba fotos y decía frases que no entendía y que Blaine no se preocupaba por comprenderlas de todas formas. Le había regalado una pulsera con flores rojas al igual que su vestido y ambos asistieron juntos. Pero no pasó más de una hora para que las cosas se pusieran peor.

No los hirió el hecho de que un cartel que contenía insultos con sus fotos en ella se alzara en la entrada, ni que se burlaran de ellos, sólo les dolió que la realidad les golpeara de lleno en la cara y debían aceptarse tal cual eran para que las lágrimas que corrieron no se repitieran por la misma razón.

-Voten por Quinn-

-Fabray me vas a dejar obesa de tantos dulces.- reclamó Santana espantando la con la mano en señal de hacer que se largara y la joven lo hizo apretando sus labios hasta formar una línea recta.

Blaine suspiró a su lado y tomó el camino contrario a paso lento y sin cuidado, la chica frunció sus labios tratando de idear un plan para hacer que ambos asistieran a la fiesta. Y entonces una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

_Santana López lo haz hecho de nuevo._

* * *

-¡Paren!, ¡Paren!, ¡PAREN!

Kurt se golpeó el rostro con el guión de West Side Story, y se logró escuchar un sonido de queja de parte de todos.

El auditorio estaba vacío a excepción de ellos. Estaba el "jurado" que los había evaluado en las audiciones, el profesor de español y a la vez director del club Glee, todos los chicos pertenecientes a éste. Además de Kurt, Blaine y ahora Rachel que no paraba de interrumpir cada movimiento recalcando la perfección.

-Berry una palabra más y este guión te caerá en la boca.- le amenazó Santana, haciendo que la joven retrocediera varios pasos colocándose detrás del piano, con la joven latina en el otro extremo.

-Tenía razón en que el papel podía comerse.- susurró Brittany para sí misma cerrando la mano en un puño y pegándose con delicadeza en la frente, observando el techo.

-¡Rachel, ¿Qué sucede ahora?!

La joven se acercó a Mr. Schuester y Kurt se sentó en la orilla del escenario, apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda, dejando su cabeza colgar para relajarse. Y la verdad es que no era el único que ya estaba bastante cansado.

-¿Sabías que el corazón de un ratón late tan rápido que suena como un zumbido?

Kurt abrió sus ojos, que se habían cerrado para relajarse, y encontrarse con Brittany que procedió a sentarse a su lado.

-No, no sabía.- asumió Kurt doblando su cuello de un lado a otro. Pasando su mano por la nuca.

-¿Te duele el cuello?.- preguntó la chica observándolo, como creyendo que el dolor era provocado por algo externo.

-Un poco, estoy algo cansado. Las prácticas y los ensayos me están explotando un poco más de lo requerido.- dijo riendo nervioso y miró sus rodillas, cubiertas por la tela de su pantalón rojo.

Su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente al sentir que dos manos se colocaban en su cuello y los pulgares presionaban las vértebras más cercanas a su cuello.

-Yo te ayudo con eso del estrés.- susurró Blaine en su oído y prosiguió haciéndole un masaje. Tragó con dificultad al sentir que estaba presionando puntos demasiado sensibles y dolorosos, lo que lo hacía morder de el labio ante cada escalofrío que hacia cuerpo en esos contactos.

-¿Unicornio?.- preguntó Brittany sentándose en posición India y mirándolo con una cara de seriedad.

-¿Mm?.- soltó Kurt, sonando más como un gemido que como un murmullo, ya que en ese instante Blaine había presionado un punto muy delicado. Al dejar bajar sus manos un poco, rozando ciertos moretones que debían ser escondidos a toda costa.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja del baile de los graduados?

A Kurt le hubiera encantado soltar un gran: ¿¡Qué!?, pero se sorprendió al ver que el que lo hacía era Blaine.

La chica lo miró con ojos grandes y curiosos.

-¡Creí que irías con Santana!.- reclamó Blaine quitando las manos de la espalda de Kurt, cosa que lo hizo suspirar de alivio al sentir un poco menos tensa sus extremidades.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo la morena acercándose a ellos cuatro.- Blaine, tú irás conmigo.- soltó tomándolo del brazo y ahora fue Kurt el que tenía que gritar.

-¡Santana qué estas haciendo!

-Quiero ir con Blainers y Brittany irá contigo Lady Hummel, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró quedándose sin palabras. Puesto que no, no había ningún problema en ello. No en realidad.

Pero ahora ya no podía quitarse el sentimiento de querer sostener a Blaine del brazo en ves que el de Brittany.

* * *

-¿Qué tal?.- preguntó Santana saliendo detrás de un improvisado biombo. Habían montones de telas, tul, hilos, agujas, accesorios y zapatos. Estaban en la casa de Santana probando los vestidos y haciendo los arreglos necesarios para estar listas para el baile de los graduados. Claro que Kurt no estaba tan animado.

-¡Me gusta el rojo!.- exclamó Brittany mientras se probaba unos zapatos bajos color azul.

Santana miró a Kurt esperando su crítica. El joven jugaba con la cadena en su cuello con la mirada baja, sólo un pequeño golpecito de los tacones de la latina lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-El diablo vestido de rojo.- susurró con voz cansada, para volver a bajar la mirada.

Santana suspiró pesadamente haciendo una mueca mientras miraba a Brittany, que sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y un "no podemos hacer nada".

-¿Qué te pondrás?.- se apresuró a decir la joven sentándose delicadamente a su lado, acurrucándose a su costado.

-Quiero ver el vestido que escogerá Brittany para poder combinarlo.- admitió Kurt.- Pero creo que me inspiraré en un nuevo diseño.

-¿Diseño?.- preguntó la morena alzando una ceja.- Espera qué-

-¿Unicornio?, creo que escogeré esto.- dijo con un vestido color verde limón, con unos zapatos rojos bajos, y un pequeño sombrerito de copa a modo de cintillo.

-Bien.- farfulló tomando una tela escocesa que estaba sobre la mesa, y comenzaba a medirla y marcar con tiza blanca.

Brittany colocó una canción lenta en su celular y tomó a Santana por la cintura, alzando sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas, comenzando a bailar un vals, seguido por las risas de ambas al girar y disfrutar.

Kurt dejó las tijeras a medio camino de poder cortar la tela, y se preguntó si podría bailar con Blaine así alguna vez.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de vuelta!, este capitulo lo dividí porque es enorme xD el fin de semana les tengo la segunda parte :) No pude actualizar, porque estaba completamente estresada y llena de pruebas y trabajos. Se los juro._

_Dejo nuevamente el link de mi twitter: https(:) (/) (/) (/) (Karitho_15) uds. borran los paréntesis!_

_Vamos con los comentarios:_

**_Mikuniru:_**_ YO SOY LA QUE DEBERÍA EXPLOTAR! ¿¡ UN FAN ART DE ESTE FIC!? ¡DIOS!, si lo haces por favor por lo que más quieras mandame el link de tu dibujo! estas cumpliendo uno de mis sueños :'))) muchas gracias!_

_**MayiKlaine: **Aquí otro cap! Me encanta conversar contigo en twitter!_

**_MiliiSidero:_**_ Exacto! Kurt lo admite, y ya vemos qué pasó aquí :( disculpame Kurt por hacerte sufrir tanto!_

**_AdryRamiss15:_**_ Fue un poco larga la espera :( disculpa ._

**_ :_**_ Blainie, Blainie, él...mmm solo diré, que quiere hacer las cosas bien._

**_Chu criss colfer:_**_ Muchas gracias por amar el cap! :)_

**_LouDeChanel21:_**_ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan nanai y tan tierna y adorable y todo con mi persona ;-;? Tus comentarios me sacan sonrisas SIEMPRE! lo juro!. Te adoro !_

**_Gabriela C:_**_ Graciaaas! :))) Me alegra que te guste!_

**_Changuich:_**_ Un cap lleno de azúcar para las personas más dulces de la vida!_

**_ :  
_**_Ustedes quieren hacer que yo llore por que son extremadamente tiernos conmigo ;-;! La verdad es que este fic lo hago con cariño para las mejores fans de la vida, ¿¡Qué admiras mi trabajo!?, Wow, solo wow. Muchas gracias :) un abrazo!_

**_Camila:_**_ Espero que ahora si te sirva el link para encontrarme en twitter! Muchas gracias! :) _

**_Mel Reed:_**_ Por Dios!, no, no te espío! jaja, Hasta las 5 de la mañana!, después qué dirán sus padres! (no es que yo también lo hiciera, para nada), wow, gracias a tí por comentar y leerlo!, sin lectores que disfruten una historia no vive._

_Saludos a todos y todas! Los quiero, un abrazo y un beso._

_Hasta el fin de semana!_

_~Carolice_


	21. Baile de los graduados Parte 2

Blaine suspiró cuando Cooper lo arrastró a la quinta tienda de trajes. El centro comercial de Lima no era demasiado enorme, ni demasiado pequeño; a ninguno de los dos les molestó visitarlo. Excepto cuando su hermano mayor comenzó a hiperventilar con la idea de un traje para el baile de los graduados.

-Cooper, esto es un completo error.- farfulló alejando al tipo que quería tomarle medidas con una huincha de medir.- Yo no quiero ir.

-Debes ir, no vas a dejar a Kurt abandonado.- replicó revisando las corbatas y acercándolas sobre el pecho de Blaine para ver qué color era más cercano a su tono de piel. El señor que insistía en tomarle las medidas volvió a ser espantado por Blaine con un manotazo al aire.

-No voy a ir con Kurt.- sentenció con un tono más decepcionado del que creía, y su hermano se volteó con ojos enormemente abiertos.

-¿¡Que tú qué!?

-Que no voy a-

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Pe-pero por qué!, ¡Si tú y él, y-y él y tú!. ¡Blaine, maldita sea!

-¿Podrías calmarte?.- dijo, por fin logrando alejar al sujeto que media sus hombros, y acercándose a Cooper.- Exageras…no es para tan-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Blaine Devon Anderson te aplaudo…la cara.- gruñó el joven apuntándolo con el dedo índice, y con las corbatas en la mano contraria.

-¿Podrías bajar tus humos?, es como si tú fueras a salir con él.

-¿Blaine, por qué no lo invitaste?

-¡No quiero ir maldita sea!, ¿¡Cómo es que nadie entiende eso!?.- exclamó abriendo sus brazos, para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello, negro y verde con frustración y caminando decidido en dirección contraria.

Cooper suspiró siguiendo a Blaine fuera de la tienda. Lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?.- murmuró y los hombros de su pequeño hermano se tensaron, para después relajarse en un suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que pasé una semana en la casa de Santana?

-¿Hace un año?

Blaine asintió.

-Toda la escuela, nos gritó que éramos un par de...- y apretó los dientes y los puños sin poder pronunciarlo.- No quiero ir y que pase de nuevo, que hagan esto de nuevo.- susurró volteándose con los ojos llenos de vulnerabilidad.- Cooper, ¿Qué pasa si todo se repite?

Hacían demasiados días y meses que no lo había visto así, ése mismo rostro solo lo había logrado ver cuando recién había ocurrido su "cambio exterior", y apenas había comenzado a crear una muralla invisible de protección. El joven suspiró y luego de mirar al piso unos segundos volvió a sonreír.

-La diferencia de ahora, es que tienes a alguien que te protege.- soltó guiñándole un ojo y Blaine se sonrojó ligeramente para luego seguir a su hermano a paso lento, de vuelta a la tienda.

* * *

-_¡Qué hermosa!.- _exclamó la madre de Santana en un fluido español que Blaine no quiso traducir en su mente.

-Es esencial en mí.- contestó la joven dando un giro de su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con unas flores en el borde del comienzo y en el final. Un peinado que le despejaba el rostro, y sus mejillas exquisitamente coloreadas de rojo al igual que sus labios.

-¿Quién te ayudó a escogerlo?.- inquirió mientras tomaba una que otra fotografía al azar.

-Hummel.- dijo la chica acomodando la pulsera llena de pequeñas flores en su muñeca, obsequiada por Blaine.

El joven se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y la latina solo sonrió de lado con cariño.- ¡Ven Blainers, quiero una foto de este día!.- exclamó sacándolo de su pequeño rincón invisible, tomándolo del brazo. Su madre tomó la foto cegándolo un momento debido al flash. Resultado, una foto con un Blaine desconcertado y una Santana sonriente.

-Creo que me gusta esta foto.- dijo la mujer, parecida a Santana en muchos sentidos, morena y de cabello negro, de mirada amable y maternal.- ¿Qué opinas Santana?

La chica soltó a Blaine y se acercó al visualizador de la cámara y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Es que vieras tu cara Anderson!.- soltó saliendo del lugar para subir a su habitación en busca de una chaqueta, sin para de reír.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no duró demasiado.

-Te ves muy bien en ese traje.- dijo la mujer sonriéndole ampliamente y Blaine se miró a sí mismo, los pantalones negros y de un corte elegante, al igual que la chaqueta. Una corbata negra y bien arreglada en el cuello, pero su cabello desordenado de buena forma, es decir, no desastrosamente.

-Cooper y sus ideas.- susurró arreglando los botones en sus muñecas.

-Te hace falta algo.- dijo la mujer luego de inspeccionarlo unos minutos y caminar a la sala de estar y volver a los segundos.

Blaine no alcanzó a decir algo, para ver que la mujer se alzaba un poco sobre sus pies y colocaba dos flores rosadas en la solapa. Las acomodó y luego sonrió.

-Gracias, Blaine.- agregó en una sonrisa amable y volvió a la escalera para despedir a su hija acariciándole las mejillas.

Blaine miró con un gesto cabizbajo a ambas. Entendía el gesto de la mujer, era más que agradecimiento en verdad, era un total aprecio, era como si lo tratara al igual que un hijo más.

-¿Le colocaste dos flores en la solapa verdad?.- susurró Santana al oído de su madre cuando se despendían.

-_Por supuesto.-_ contestó sabiendo que Blaine no entendería ni una palabra.

El joven suspiró ofreciéndole el brazo a Santana y caminar afuera de la casa López.

* * *

Kurt quitó una pelusa inexistente en su chaqueta, por la altura de su hombro. Llevaba una falda escocesa con colores verdes y azules marinos, sobre un pantalón de tela negro.

Sí, era bastante arriesgado.

Para cualquiera era una señal de un enorme cartel con letras brillantes que llamaba al acoso, pero no por ello se iba a obligar a sí mismo a no poder usar algo que quería. Ya estaba bastante tenso y algo estresado con los ensayos, y el hecho de que su corazón le punzara un poco al ver que Blaine no lo llevaba del brazo y que llevaba él, a su amiga.

No es que le incomodara, pero este baile era el primero al que asistía en McKinley, y bueno…quería que fuera especial.

-¿Te gusta la decoración?.- preguntó la chica apuntando unas enormes trenzas formadas de globos de colores, una mesa en un rincón con aperitivos pequeños y ponche que era vigilado por la entrenadora Sylvester. Había un escenario entre la mesa y el otro extremo del lugar, dónde se ubicaba la banda en vivo y unos micrófonos. Una gran esfera colgaba sobre sus cabezas, reflectando luches blancas en todo el lugar; todos bailaban en parejas, algunos conversaban en los extremos o estaban sentados en algunas sillas.

-Esta bien organizado.- opinó mientras un globo volaba sobre su cabeza.

-Claro que lo está, lo hizo Brittany.- contestó una voz conocida y el globo volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión volando en dirección contraria.

Ambos se voltearon mirando a Santana que sonreía extendiendo los brazos a la chica, quién saltó a ellos sonriendo. Kurt miró a Blaine casi con demasiada vergüenza, lo cuál le parecía hasta a él mismo extraño. Y se veía… totalmente atractivo; pero había algo distinto. Era como si no estuviera allí.

-Hola.- susurró el joven apareciendo delante de él, y su corazón latió en respuesta cuando Blaine le miró. Notó como es que sus ojos le recorrieron y se sintió un poco más cohibido de lo que ya estaba.

-Gran toque.- susurró lo suficientemente audible entre la música, refiriéndose a la falda que llevaba.

Kurt bajó su vista a la prenda y se rió, logrando que sus mejillas se colorearan.

-Quizás exageré.- opinó en voz alta.

-Creo que es algo bastante tuyo. Es encantador.- dijo sonriendo apenas, curvando las esquinas de sus labios.

El ojiazul quiso sonreir, quiso reir, quiso gritar, saltar, dejar que su corazón latiera aún más fuerte si era posible. Pero Blaine no se veía bien, y eso lograba que su pecho se comprimiera.

-¿Blaine estas…-

-¡Unicornio baila conmigo!.- exclamó Brittany tomando a Kurt del brazo cuando los chicos del club Glee habían comenzado a cantar "Friday" animadamente, haciendo que todo el público gritara y riera. Se movió torpemente, cuando la chica le tomó los hombros y los meneaba de un lado a otro para hacerlo llevar el ritmo, con la preocupación totalmente marcada en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que también es difícil para mi, verdad?.- dijo Santana de brazos cruzados al lado de Blaine, viendo a ambos chicos en medio de la pista. Sin mirar a su amigo, a su derecha.

-Todo me lo recuerda.- soltó en un suspiro, mirando el techo y las decoraciones que le jugaban mala pasada en su memoria, distorsionando imágenes y reviviendo las risas en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza nervioso.- ¿Es tonto verdad?

-Brittany es la única que me mantiene parada en este lugar, Blaine.- dijo en un tono serio, y Blaine miró a su amiga con la misma actitud.- No te hagas el valiente, ni menos el cobarde y aférrate a tu propia ancla.

Y sus ojos se posaron en Kurt que ahora se reía de las formas graciosas de bailar de la joven rubia, que lograba hacer su vestido verde girar y que casi su cintillo cayera de su cabello.

-Kurt no lleva flor en la solapa.- dijo en voz alta, para luego acercarse a ambos chicos, uniéndose al baile con una sonrisa en su cara y moviendo sus brazos, imitando a Brittany.

* * *

En un rincón del lugar, estaban las pequeñas cabinas donde votaban para el rey y reina del baile. Entre las reinas se ubicaban Quinn Fabray, Santana y Lauren Sizes. Entre los reyes, Noah Puckerman, un jugador bastante alabado por el equipo de futbol y David Karofsky.

Las votaciones estaban siendo más que manipuladas a escondidas. Y nadie parecía poner gran atención a ello.

El voto "opcional" entre los candidatos estaba siendo susurrado y bastante repetido. Era la idea. _Era el plan._

* * *

-¡Kurt!.- exclamó Rachel que logró salir del montón de alumnos en el medio de la sala.

-¡Rachel!.- le copió Kurt rodeando a la joven que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Creí que no te encontraría nunca!.- jadeó colocando una mano en su pecho. Llevaba un largo vestido rosado, sin mangas; zapatos de tacón rosados y un peinado que consistía en éste recogido, dejando unas ondas decorar ambos lados de su rostro.- ¿Qué tal has llevado la fiesta?

-La he pasado bien.- dijo nervioso y era en partes cierto. Excepto que no era distraído y que notaba la constante mirada de Blaine sobre él mientras bailaba, o cuando acompañó a Brittany a buscar ponche luego de un largo interrogatorio de la entrenadora acerca de que, "no llevaban ningún alcohol escondido en la ropa".

-¡Yo igual!, pero Finn no pudo venir. Lo lamentó mucho, así que vine con Sam y Mercedes. Algo así como una pareja de "tres".- dijo riendo mientras se arreglaba la chasquilla recta de su frente.- ¿Con quién viniste?

-Con Brittany.- dijo y la joven alzó una ceja un tanto confundida.

-Pero…creí que…- respondió haciendo un gesto como si estuviera ordenando una madeja de lana en sus manos.- Que vendrías con…¡Dios, me ponen nerviosa!.- exclamó alzando sus brazos y apretando sus dientes, mientras fruncía el ceño con algo de angustia que Kurt no entendió.

-Haré como que no escuché eso.- susurró el joven caminando hacia otro extremo donde no había tanta gente, seguido por la joven para conversar unos minutos.

* * *

Blaine pateó un vaso de plástico que estaba en el piso del pasillo desierto de McKinley. Caminó tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier recuerdo que quería herirlo de nuevo, que quería abrir una herida que estaba casi tan latente como cada acto desde que Sebastian le había decepcionado.

Estuvo a punto de irse y disculparse, o más bien recibir los miles de retos y regaños mezclados en español que le daría Santana al día siguiente por dejarla plantada y no quería eso en realidad. Pero a veces las peores cosas le parecían nada.

La joven le había golpeado con una cachetada inexistente en el rostro. "Aférrate a tu ancla", y su estómago volvió a hacerle extrañas sensaciones al querer encubrir cuál era su _ancla_. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía miedo, de que esto le perjudicaría en algún momento o en sus decisiones. Se había dado cuenta que hace casi un año que la inseguridad estaba en cada uno de sus actos, excepto… esos arranques, esos impulsos como comprar un simple bolso para poder ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt. O lo fácil que era hacerlo sonrojar y lo obvio que era, y a la vez lindo por preocuparse de él con ese tierno ceño fruncido.

¿Qué debía hacer si cada cosa en ese lugar le recordaba que se había quedado con Santana ese día, y había derramado lágrimas hasta dormirse?

Unos chicos iban caminando frente a él. Cada uno con una caja cerrada, y a la vista algo pesada. No se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, hasta que cayó un papel con los votos de reina sobre el suelo a sus pies.

-¡Oye!.- gritó Blaine alzando el papel amarillo en el aire al chico que avanzaba frente a él. El joven se volteó, pero al ver que era _Blaine Anderson,_ solo siguió caminando derecho y apresurado.-¡Espera!.- volvió a exclamar, pero ya había dado la vuelta, siguiendo al primer chico que llevaba la segunda caja. Gruñó y revisó el papel solo por curiosidad, con el propósito de luego lanzarlo a la basura.

Sus pies se detuvieron al instante. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente y cualquier acto que Santana y hasta él consideraría como cobardía se alejaron notoriamente de su cuerpo y mucho más de su mente. ¡No iba a permitir que otra de estas historias se repitiera!

* * *

Los aplausos alabaron a Rachel que ahora hacía una reverencia luego de cantar _Jar of hearts_, y en la cuál, Kurt amablemente ofreció a Brittany que bailara con Santana. El castaño notó que la latina buscaba a alguien entre el público, pero que luego hacia una mueca de preocupación y se dirigía junto a la chica al centro del salón.

Se sintió notoriamente perdido y algo melancólico. Veía a las parejas bailar y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra persona, y Kurt quería eso con demasiadas ganas; sentir el constante golpe del corazón ajeno contra su pecho como cuando había besado a Blaine, sonreír con ternura al simple hecho de que el ojimiel se alzaba ligeramente en sus talones para alcanzar sus labios, admirar como las pestañas rizadas y oscuras descansaban sobre sus pómulos cuando sus labios estaban conectados con suavidad y cariño. Él quería sentir como Blaine le sostenía la espalda, y se rieran en ocasiones, porque el nerviosismo les llevaría a pisarse los pies, o encontrar sus miradas demasiado cerca y sus manos entrelazadas en el otro extremo. Él _anhelaba_ todo eso. Y sintió miedo que se escuchara demasiado lejano en su mente.

-_1…2..3…¿Sí?, ¿Se escucha?_

Kurt alzó la vista al notar al director Figgins en el escenario. Brittany llegó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo acercándolo para ver desde un mejor ángulo.

-¡Dirán el rey y reina del baile!.- siseó la chica emocionada.-¡Ganará Santana, estoy segura!

-Eso espero.- contestó el joven que había votado anticipadamente por su amiga y alzó un poco su cuerpo para poder ver bien entre la gente.

* * *

Blaine apresuró el paso entre los pasillos del colegio, ahora mismo se arrepentía por haber caminado demasiado y quería golpearse contra una pared por haber sido tan cobarde cuando un enorme problema estuvo en frente de él y había sido un completo distraído.

* * *

-Los candidatos a rey son..- dijo Figgins sacando un pequeño papel con los nombres de las tres jóvenes para ir presentándolas, seguidas de aplausos y grandes vitoreos.

Kurt se encogió de hombros al ver que Karofsky era nombrado, y sintió su estómago revolverse al ver que era coronado rey, pero aplaudió de todas formas de manera cortes, ahora deseando que su amiga no ganara, porque probablemente le encararía un par de cosas y la noche ya estaba siendo bastante tediosa para tener más problemas.

* * *

El joven siguió corriendo, sintiendo que las piernas le iban a fallar. Ya casi no faltaba nada, solo un corredor más.

* * *

-La reina de McKinley de este año es…- un redoble de tambores provino desde el baterista de la banda y de pronto la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta ruidosamente dejando escapar el sonido hasta los oídos de Blaine que lograba entrar.- Kurt Hummel.

Todas las miradas se ubicaron en el joven , quién parecía como si le hubieran disparado. Estaba en shock. Brittany le trató de hablar en voz baja, hacerlo reaccionar, pero ella también estaba sin habla. Rachel se tapó la boca ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa, mirándolo desde otro extremo.

Santana miró a Karofsky asesinamente, pero el chico parecía estar igual de desconcertado y algo nervioso.

-¿Kurt?.- susurró Brittany, nerviosa. Por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre y el chico negó con la cabeza frenéticamente para salir corriendo. Ignorando a Blaine que estaba en la puerta.

-¡Kurt!.- gritó Blaine comenzando a correr detrás del joven, dejando que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente de golpe.

El ojiazul corría cegado y totalmente destrozado, ¿¡Cómo se atrevían!?. ¡Él no buscaba peleas, no buscaba motivos para encarar a nadie!, ¿¡Por qué tenían que tratarlo así!?

-¡Kurt, por favor para!

-¡Fue una trampa!.- gritó el chico frenando en medio de un pasillo, ignorando al resto de estudiantes que deambulaban cerca.- ¡Yo caí!, ¡Se burlaron de mi!.- exclamó tapándose la boca mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas con desesperación.- ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?!

Blaine cambió su expresión a una totalmente triste, porque se veía a él mismo ahí. Eran las mismas cosas que le decía a Santana mientras ella lo abrazaba, sabía qué era estar en esos zapatos y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Menos a Kurt.

- Me siento como un idiota.- susurró abrazándose a sí mismo.

-No eres eso.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.- Los que te hicieron esto lo son.

Kurt suspiró apoyándose en un casillero hasta caer al piso sin dejar de rodearse con los brazos y secar sus lágrimas. El moreno se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabras, acomodando su mentón en las rodillas, que estaban a apoyadas en su propio pecho.

-¿Algunas vez, haz sentido que quieres que las cosas anden bien, pero de pronto todo resulta mal?.- dijo Kurt a cabo de un rato que pasaron en silencio, solo en presencia del otro; un tanto más calmado y ya sin lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Blaine soltó una irónica risa silenciosa, que logró hacer que Kurt lo mirara curioso.

-Más de una vez.- admitió mirando a su lado, haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara por la mirada fija en él.- La verdad es que… este baile es una de esas ocasiones.

-…¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Kurt jugando con el último botón de su chaqueta.

-…Quería olvidar un vago recuerdo de este baile.- admitió pasando la mano por su cabello.- Fue hace tiempo, vine con Santana esa vez, al igual que ahora y nos…acosaron. No pudimos salir por una semana, porque teníamos miedo de que alguien nos siguiera, o nos golpeara por ser algo que no es tolerado aquí.

Kurt se quedó en silencio mirando a Blaine, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que le hablaba de él o de su vida.

Recordó la pequeña conversación con Sebastian. _"__Comienzas a querer saber de él, y el por qué de muchas cosas, pero se esconde." _Cuántas ganas tenía de decirle que estaba en un completo error.

-Además por ti.- agregó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.- No te mereces esto, eres muy buena persona.

Y todos los feos recuerdos de ese día lograron ser ignorados. "_Sólo llama tu atención con pequeños gestos". _Y la voz de Kurt se hacía presente y contestaba: "_Estas palabras no son gestos pequeños, Sebastian"._

-¿Quieres irte?.- preguntó Blaine colocando una mano en el hombro de Kurt y el ojiazul se quedó mirando un punto fijo con mucha concentración, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No.- contestó con voz baja, pero segura.- Voy a volver y voy a ser coronado.

Blaine abrió sus ojos grande, y un sentimiento extraño nacía en su pecho. Cuando quiso investigar qué era, Kurt le interrumpió en el acto y tomó su mano, cambiando la posición para quedar frente a él, apoyado con sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Les voy a demostrar que no me van a hundir. Que no pueden _tocarnos_. Ni lo que _somos._

Blaine podría apostar todo el dinero del mundo que miraba a Kurt con total sorpresa y admiración. Porque eso era algo que jamás tuvo. La valentía, el coraje, y la fuerza de caer duramente, pero sacudirse las rodillas y pararse otra vez, para demostrar que el daño era nulo.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó Kurt aún sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho, entre sus dedos. Y había una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Algo que antes no había, porque Santana y él estaban igual de asustados e incómodos con lo ocurrido, nadie les daba la cierta esperanza de que había una salida. Pero ahí estaba, una bella sonrisa que se le presentaba con ternura y cariño, que hacía su pecho expandir aún más ese sentimiento regocijante.

Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior para soltarlo lentamente, al darse cuenta que sí. Que este chico frente a él era su ancla de salvación, que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, que lo hacía defenderlo y protegerlo, porque eran un complemento.

Volvieron a entrar al salón, donde hicieron silencio cuando Kurt subió al escenario. Santana estaba conversando preocupadamente con Brittany, incluso Rachel, y tiró fuertemente a Blaine del brazo con la mirada angustiosa, pero él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cosa que las chicas no entendieron, hasta que Kurt habló por el micrófono, con la corona sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal esa Kate Middleton?

Rachel pegó un saltó de emoción al sentirse más que orgullosa de su amigo, y Santana junto a Brittany solo negaron con la cabeza soltando una risa de alivio al no poderse creer todo lo que ocurría, mientras se unían a los aplausos del resto de los estudiantes.

-Ahora viene el baile del rey y la reina.- anunció Figgins, sacando el pedestal del medio.

La noticia caló hondo en todo su ser, miró a Karofsky que parecía más que nervioso y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios al otro extremo del escenario. Santana se acercó a paso lento y casi dudoso, junto a Mercedes. Ambas se habían ofrecido a cantar la última canción de cierre.

-Este es tu momento.- susurró Kurt enfrentándolo a la cara, cuando bajaron del escenario hasta el centro de la pista.

-¿Qué momento?.- soltó dudoso Karofsky, mirándolo como si fuera a morderlo.

-De _salir_.- volvió a decir y la banda comenzó a tocar y las jóvenes hicieron las voces de fondo.

Friday night and the lights are low _**Viernes por la noche y las luces son bajas**_

-Lo siento.- susurró Karofsky mirando a su alrededor y rechazando las manos que Kurt había alzado.- No puedo.- y salió corriendo afuera, dejándolo solo en la pista de baile.

Looking out for a place to go _**Mirando hacia fuera para un lugar para ir**_

Kurt creyó que todo había sido en vano. Que el simple hecho de volver y ser coronado tampoco les significaba mucho al resto de los futbolistas, y se sintió un poco triste y algo desolado.

Where they play the right music _**Donde toquen buena música**_

Getting in the swing _**Entrar en el ritmo**_

-¿Disculpa?

You come to look for a king _**Tú vienes a buscar un rey**_

Kurt volteó, para visualizar a Blaine. Lo miró extrañado unos momentos, hasta que el ojimiel sacó una de las dos flores que estaban en su solapa y la extendió hasta él.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Anybody could be that guy _**Cualquiera podría ser ese tipo**_

Night is young and the music's high _**La noche es joven y la música de alta**_

With a bit of rock music _**Con un poco de música rock**_

El castaño miró al resto de la gente, visualizó a Brittany que miraba la escena con ojos brillantes de emoción y tenía una sonrisa enorme. Y Rachel a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa tierna.

Everything is fine _**Todo está bien**_

Quizás. No todo estaba hecho en vano.

You're in the mood for a dance _**Usted está en el humor para bailar**_

And when you get the chance _** Y cuando tienes la oportunidad**_

Extendió la mano hasta tomar la flor rosada y colocarla en su propio bolsillo superior de la chaqueta.

-Sería un placer.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y Blaine sonrió más ampliamente con ése algo que Kurt extrañaba al verlo entrar al comienzo de la fiesta.

Fue como en cámara lenta. Sintió la mano de Blaine sostener su espalda, él colocó tímidamente la mano en el hombro del moreno y sus manos libres se entrelazaron, quedando pecho con pecho, corazón contra corazón.

You are the Dancing Queen _**Tú eres la reina del baile**_

Young and sweet, only seventeen _**Joven y dulce, sólo diecisiete años**_

Dancing Queen_** Reina del baile**_

Rachel se unió a la pista dando un giro, haciendo que su vestido ondeara y Brittany la siguió deslizando sus pies en la pista. Ambas riendo.

Kurt estaba algo reacio a hacer los movimientos, más bien solo estaba experimentando tener prácticamente su deseo cumpliéndose ahí. Blaine solo rió levemente y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo más rápido, esperando su respuesta con la mirada.

Feel the beat from the tambourine _**Siente el golpe de los panderos**_

You can dance, you can dance _**Tu puedes bailar, puedes bailar**_

Having the time of your life _**El mejor momento de su vida**_

Kurt terminó por soltar una risa, liberando sus temores y nerviosismos torpes, dejando que su frente descansara contra la de Blaine y siguiendo el ritmo, una enorme sonrisa asomado en su rostro, y el moreno rozó sus narices en un beso esquimal. Sin pisar los pies del otro como creía que sería, sin reírse incómodamente al cruzarse miradas. Solo estaban disfrutando el momento.

Y Blaine no le importó si los rumores volvían a expandirse, no le importaba si le decían algo nuevamente.

See that girl, watch that scene _** Mira esa chica, mira la escena**_

Diging the Dancing Queen _**Lista para atacar, la reina del baile.**_

Santana sonrió con dulzura, ahora viendo que su plan de traerlos a ambos al baile y que compartieran un simple par de flores, y que danzaran juntos, estaba completamente cumplido, ¿Y quién sabe?, quizás mucho más que eso aún.

Le guiñó un ojo a Blaine, quién le sonrió de vuelta abrazando a Kurt fuertemente perdiendo el ritmo y solo disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo.

Tenía su ancla, ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran?

You are the Dancing Queen _**Tu eres la reina del baile**_

Young and sweet, only seventeen _**Joven y dulce, sólo diecisiete años **_

Dancing Queen _** Reina del baile**_

-Gracias.- susurró Blaine en su oído.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kurt aún abrazado a él.

-Por ser tú. Solo siendo tú, haces que todo de un giro enorme.

Feel the beet from the tambourine _**Siente el ritmo de los panderos**_

Santana bajó del escenario del brazo de Mercedes, ahora mucho más confiada y sonriendo enormemente. Brittany se le acercó y ambas bailaron unos pequeños pasos, con la latina cantando sobre el hombro de la joven.

You can dance, you can give _**Tu puedes bailar, tu puedes dar**_

Having the time of your life _**Teniendo el tiempo de tu vida**_

De la nada una enorme cantidad de globos cayó sobre sus cabezas. Kurt y Blaine alzaron la vista siendo envueltos por miles de colores.

-¡Sorpresa!.- exclamó Brittany a ambos chicos al ver sus caras de asombro.

See that girl, watch that scene _** Mira esa chica, mira la escena**_

Dig in the Dancing Queen _**Lista para atacar la reina del baile **_

Kurt se percató de que Blaine no mirada los globos exactamente, él _lo _miraba. Le tenía afirmado por la cintura y encontraron su reflejo en los ojos del otro, se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Dig in the Dancing Queen _**Lista para atacar la reina del baile **_

-Creo que este recuerdo borrará por siempre todos los malos que he tenido.- confesó Blaine mirando embelesado a Kurt.

-¿Esta ya no es la situación en la que quieres que todo salga bien, pero sale mal?.- preguntó el ojiazul cargando su mentón en su propio hombro.

Dig in the Dancing Queen _**Lista para atacar la reina del baile **_

-No.- susurró mirando hacia un lado con nostalgia.- Este es uno de esos raros momentos de la vida, en que quieres que todo salga bien. Y resulta más que perfecto.

-Me agrada esa idea.- contestó Kurt depositando un beso en su mejilla, abrazándolo de nuevo.- Gracias a ti también.- suspiró en su oído. Sintiendo ese extraño bienestar que nace en tu estómago cuando tienes así de cerca de la persona que quieres.

Dig in the Dancing Queen _**Lista para atacar la reina del baile…**_

-Cuando quieras, _Kurt._

* * *

_He vuelto. (YAAAAAAAAAAAAY)_

_Hola a todos y a todas!, sí, subi antes el capitulo, porque me inspiré y quería dejarles una linda actualización de regalo jeje._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes y... wow, ¿Ven que Santana hace magia?, poco a poco hace que Blaine se de cuenta de...CHAN CHAN. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Espero sus reviews, y como decirles que sus comentarios los espero con las mismas ansias que ustedes esperan un capitulo!, es hermoso realmente saber que a alguien le guste lo que haces. Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados y de antemano a los que vendrán._

_Vamos con los del cap pasado:_

_Mel Reed: Jajaja!, Por Dios!, estudia para que luego te presten el computador y leas muchos muchos fics y explotes!_

_MayiKlaine: Aquí el 2x1 con restraso (?) aquí esta el cap :))_

_ : aquí lo que pasó en el baile... es bastante parecido al del capitulo, ya que en sí la idea es hermosa. Pero le agregué unos detallitos e.e_

_AndryRamiss15: La verdad es que me encanta Santana, y aprovechando que Kurt es cheerio, es bueno que sean amigos. Sebastian SIEMPRE hace de las suyas...se sorprenderán más adelante se los juro._

_Elbereth3: Queda un largo camino por recorrer con este fic, te lo aseguro!_

_Lena-96: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE. Lo juro!, qué bueno que la disfrutes y gracias de qué!, somos fans compartiendo con fans. Una familia Klaine :)_

_Camila: Yo amo a Sebastian :( Repito, se sorprenderán más adelante con él.._

_Shia: ¿¡ME AMAS!? Yo más ;) te lo aseguro. Gracias! :)_

_Gabriela C: Aquí esta el cap nuevo :)!_

_Danu: Aaaaaaaaaaw muchas gracias :), ¿De verdad te gustó la descripción?, wow, yo que creo que soy muy enredada, es bueno saberlo!, gracias :D_

_Changuich: Anotado en mi calendario para actualizar el día 28 ;) (¿¡La leerás del principio!? My God!) Sebastian... es... especial. Es que, se sorprenderán. Lo juro._

_Los quiero muuucho!_

_Saludos, abrazos y besos!_

_~Carolice_


	22. Rosas de Chocolate

Capítulo 22: Rosas de chocolate.

-Di que me amas.

-No.

-¡Blaine por favor!.- dijo Santana robándole un trozo de su postre, cuando Blaine estaba enfurruñado en mirar a otro lado.- Sabes que sin mi, tú no hubieras asistido y que tú, no hubieras bailado con él.

-Okay.- dijo suspirando y alejando el trozo de pastel del tenedor de su amiga.- Gracias.- farfulló.

-¿Qué dices?, no te oigo.- bromeó colocando su mano en la oreja y pestañeando dramáticamente.

Blaine la fulminó con la mirada, pero la joven siguió quieta en la misma posición.

-¿Sabes que te odio verdad?

-No, sé que me amas con todo el corazón, pero nunca me lo dirás en voz alta.- contestó la chica bebiendo un poco de jugo.- Pero esta bien, de nada.

Blaine suspiró aliviado de que esta pequeña "petición" terminara. Y siguió comiendo de su postre.

El patio exterior de McKinley estaba bastante mas concurrido que los días anteriores; ambos jóvenes compartían el almuerzo con aire despreocupado, exceptuando ocasiones como esta en que discutían a ratos. Santana, completando un juego de sudoku y Blaine sentado en el respaldo y parte superior de la silla contigua, con los pies donde generalmente la gente se sienta. Pero al ojimiel no le importaban las miradas reprobatorias de todas formas. Esperaba a alguien.

-Anderson querido.- musitó Santana cambiando un número 3 a un 4 en uno de los cuadrados.- A pesar de que no te observo, siento tu inválido intento de espionaje. ¿A quién buscas?

-No es de importancia.

La chica alzó la vista hacia su amigo, y se dio cuenta como una de sus cejas se alzó y una sonrisa de lado, la típica de siempre, se hizo notar.

-Karofsky, amigo mío.- ironizó cuando el chico caminaba frente a ellos, acompañado de Azimio. Se frenaron en el acto.- ¿Puedo conversar contigo?

-No quiero nada contigo.- soltó con veneno para seguir caminando.

Blaine se puso de pie, caminando por sobre la mesa hasta dejarse caer al otro lado, flectando sus rodillas e incorporándose con la misma faceta. Ambos chicos retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡Verdad que no comprendes mi idioma!.- volvió a exclamar pasando sus manos por sus rizos.- ¿Podríamos tener un intercambio de palabras, de forma verbal, que nos llevarían a un propósito en común?

-Te estas ganando una paliza Anderson.- dijo el chico tomándolo por la camiseta blanca, y Blaine agradeció internamente la corta distancia.

-¿Quién fue el mal nacido que manipuló los votos?.- soltó con la misma sonrisa y un destello intimidaste en sus ojos.

Santana observaba la escena, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero tenía un poco de miedo desde su asiento. Aún así no hizo ningún movimiento.

Karofsky se vio repentinamente sorprendido, y su agarre cedió.

-¿Qué estupidez estas hablando?.- dijo dejando caer sus manos a los costados; Azimio se veía algo desconcertado al no escuchar nada de su conversación.

-¿Estupidez?.- repitió achicando sus ojos como si fuera algo realmente difícil de comprender.- ¿En serio, crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que votaron por ti para rey cuando atormentas a media escuela?

Karofsky se encogió repentinamente de hombros, y al notar que estaban teniendo bastante público se incorporó e ignoró a Blaine, pasando por su lado.

-No creas que esto se queda así.- susurró Blaine arrastrando su pie izquierdo unos centímetros logrando que el chico cayera al suelo con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza.- Sígueme.- dijo Blaine sobre el eco de las risas que provinieron de los demás estudiantes. Echándose a correr a toda velocidad, riendo como si fuera un niño pequeño en una carrera demasiado adrenalinica, seguido por Karofsky que parecía un perro persiguiendo a un conejo.

Siguió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a los camarines y simplemente entrar, cerrando la puerta, el moreno sin dejar de sonreír y David mirándolo exaltado en rabia.

-¿¡Crees que no mereces un golpe en la cara!?

-Creo que merezco respuestas.- soltó colocando un pie sobre una de las bancas, y dejando su mano sobre la rodilla.-¿Me dirás quién..-

-¡Que no sé nada!.- soltó enfadado, pasándose las manos por su cabello.- ¡Déjalo pasar!

-Heriste a una persona, Karofsky.- gruñó apoyando ahora su codo, acercando más su cuerpo.- Quizás eso es lo que te pone tan nervioso.

-¡No estoy de ninguna forma!, ¡Yo no hice nada!

- O sea que alguien lo hizo por ti.- dijo tratando de ocupar sus palabras en contra.- ¿Qué finalidad?

-¿Podrías simplemente olvidar el tema?, ¿Para qué lo defiendes tanto?

Blaine se quedó en silencio unos segundos, se puso derecho y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te hablé hace algunos meses, verdad?.- dijo en un tono que hace tiempo no ocupaba y que le causó un escalofrío al joven que lo miraba empezando a sudar.- Dije que lo dejaras tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?.- soltó tratando de acorralarlo, pero Blaine no se dejaba.

-Dime quién fue. ¿Algún amiguito tuyo?

-¿Qué sacas con saber?, ¿Retrocederás el tiempo?, ¿Cambiarás lo pasado?, ¿Golpearás al que lo hizo?

-No pienso hacer de vuelta lo que le hicieron.- murmuró.

-Aún no comprendo...

Blaine se sacudió los pantalones y se encaminó a la puerta, tomó la perilla sin hacerla girar.

-Te tomaré como el responsable hasta que no encuentre una aclaración de todo esto.- le replicó sin voltearse, pero antes de que hiciera el esfuerzo por moverla, Karofsky habló.

-¡Lo hicieron para hacerme rey!.- gritó golpeando la banca, logrando que avanzara unos cuantos metros.- ¡Pero nunca planeé nada contra ese chico!

Blaine se quedó aún de espaldas, quieto, inmóvil; sólo escuchando la respiración agitada de Karofsky, para luego abrir la puerta y salir en silencio.

* * *

-¿Santana...?.- preguntó Kurt al ver que a la joven sentada con las piernas extendidas, con sus pies descansando en el anterior puesto de Blaine. Ocupaba el pequeño libro de sudoku como abanico, mientras comía del pastel olvidado, con gran entusiasmo.-¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Tu novio me enfermará de los nervios!.- dijo soltando el libro que le golpeó los pies. Trató de no verse tan preocupado de la palabra "novio".- ¡Ponerse a pelear con Karofsky!, ¡Claro Blaine, muy bien pensando, te felicito!.- exclamaba alzando sus brazos y apuntando a la nada, como si tuviera a Blaine frente a ella.- ¡Ese estúpido cabeza de avestruz va a golpearte hasta que dejes de respirar, pero debes estar tranquilo!

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Espera, espera!.- dijo poniéndose frente a ella, quitándole el plato de pastel y dejándolo sobre la mesa.- ¿Estas diciendo que Karofsky y Blaine van a ...pelear?.- soltó como si no quisiera que fuera verdad.

-¡Se supone, si este estúpido va y le hace una zancadilla, qué más voy a esperar!.- exclamó bajando los pies y echándose aire con la mano, a falta de "abanico".

Kurt tragó saliva asustado y buscó entre la multitud de estudiantes, cruzando los dedos imaginariamente pidiéndole a cualquier fuerza existente ver a Blaine entre esas personas.

No fue así.

-¿Por dónde se fueron?.- preguntó sonando alterado y buscando su teléfono celular.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber?!.- soltó poniéndose de pie.- ¡Un día de estos lo voy a patear tan fuerte, o no mejor lo aplaudiré... EN LA CARA!

-¡Santana tranquilízate!.- exclamó tomándola por los hombros, mientras parecía que soltaría humo por las orejas.

-Sí Santana, tranquilízate.

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver a Blaine con ambas manos en la nuca, como si estuviera tomando sol. Kurt corrió a tomar a Santana por la cintura antes de que se le lanzará encima. Blaine mostró sus palmas a modo de defensa.

-¡Tú quieres que me ponga a la altura de Lima!, ¡Si quieres saber lo que pasa en ese lugar acércate y lo sabrás de buena fuente, Anderson!

Blaine no se veía ni míseramente preocupado al respecto, sólo volvió a sentarse a comer la única porción que quedaba de su postre.

-¿Podrías dejar de exagerar?, ya tuve suficiente con correr delante de Karofsky como para correr por ti.

Santana se zafó de los brazos de Kurt y se acercó a Blaine, el chico la observó unos segundos antes de que una sonora cachetada cortara el aire en el acto. El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido, puesto que nunca los había visto pelear de esa forma. Por lo tanto no supo cómo reaccionar.

El moreno se acercó lentamente la mano a la mejilla, y Santana se veía notoriamente afectada.

-¿Que exagero?.- soltó la joven con una voz más suave, pero quebrada.- ¡Me preocupo por ti!

Kurt sintió una punzada al pecho. Nunca se había percatado exactamente qué tan cercanos eran; fue como si observara a un par de hermanos discutiendo. Pero esto era más serio.

Blaine se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie y se encaminó en dirección al campo de fútbol a paso firme y decidido. Santana soltó un gran gruñido dando un golpe con su pie, fuertemente, en el suelo. Se acercó a Kurt para arrebatarle el libro que el castaño se había encargado de recoger anteriormente y se fue en dirección contraria con los ojos vidriosos.

No se habló más del tema en ese día.

* * *

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana y la tensión entre ambos amigos iba acrecentándose. Como el almuerzo del día martes de esta nueva semana; Brittany estaba sentada al lado de Kurt, que mordisqueaba un trozo de zanahoria de su plato mientras ambos observaban como si se tratara de un juego de Ping-Pong a Blaine y Santana.

-¿En serio estas comiendo esa porquería?, engordaras y te expulsarán del equipo.- gruñó Santana deteniendo a Blaine con el tenedor enterrado en una papa francesa a medio camino.

-No tendrías que apoyarme en el equipo, un jugador menos, más oxígeno.- soltó irónicamente por fin echándose la porción de comida a la boca.

-Tú tampoco tendrías que verme, una cheerio menos que ignorar.- soltó probando un gran trago de su vaso de jugo.

Kurt suspiró a la par con Brittany. ¿Exactamente qué tenían que hacer?, era como tratar de separarlos en medio de una pelea de gatos.

-¿Alguna vez se habían peleado así?.- susurró Kurt lo menos audible posible, aunque no era demasiado necesario, puesto que ambos chicos no paraban de gritarse e insultarse.

-Nunca por tantos días.- respondió con el labio inferior un tanto hacia afuera en modo de tristeza y preocupación.

Kurt trató de no pensar tanto, sino más bien analizarlo. Santana y Blaine son el prototipo de personas que levantan una pared entre ellos y la gente a su alrededor, a veces se deshace, a veces se reconstruye más fuerte. Personas demasiado maduras para su edad, que ahora se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-¡Ya basta!.- exclamó Brittany golpeando la mesa, haciendo que los cubiertos repiquetearan contra la mesa y sus miradas se centraran en ella.- ¡Ustedes dejen de pelear!

Blaine abrió la boca con la intención de reclamar, pero Kurt decidió apoyar a su amiga.

-¡Parecen niños de cinco años que discuten por haber sacado sin permiso el juguete favorito del otro!.- exclamó haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran y luego bajaran la vista sin decir más.- ¡Ustedes son amigos!

-Un amigo no causa esa clase de preocupaciones a su otra amiga.- reclamó Santana colocándose de pie, echándose el bolso al hombro.- Un amigo no le dice a SU AMIGA que exagera.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?.- farfulló Blaine jugando con la comida, perdiendo el apetito.- ¡Ya te pedí disculpas Santana!, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Ni siquiera sientes las disculpas Blaine!.- dijo con el semblante titubeando en seriedad y dureza contra una pérdida de paciencia y pena.- Quiero que entiendas que si me preocupo por ti, lo menos que debes hacer es cuidarte.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora?!.- soltó poniéndose de pie, sin quitar los ojos de la joven.- ¡Nunca eres así!, ¿Por qué ahora debo "cuidarme" y todo eso que dices?

-Le hicieron eso a Kurt en el baile.- dijo con la voz quebrada, colocándose una mano sobre el pecho.- Le hirieron, y no quiero que las cosas empeoren y se desquiten contigo por ayudarlo...- soltó tomando aire variadas veces, logrando que Kurt alzara las cejas comprendiendo todo, pero Blaine estaba más que cegado.

-Me retiro.- dijo ignorando todo lo dicho y caminó fuera del comedor. Brittany miró a la chica preocupada y Kurt se quedó observando al ojimiel hasta que salió de su rango de visión.

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraron en la siguiente semana. Kurt y Brittany observaban a ambos chicos, pero ahora no discutían. No se miraban ni hablaban.

Ambos en distintos puntos del pasillo, sacando lo necesario de sus casilleros, para luego tomar caminos distintos hasta sus clases. El ojiazul se encontró con Blaine varias ocasiones dormitando en las gradas, o simplemente mirando al cielo recostado sobre la lata; y cada ocasión en que se acercó o se sentó a su lado, el moreno se ponía de pie y salía de allí sin mirarlo. Kurt no decía nada, tampoco lo obligaba a nada.

"_Si quiere hablar, hablará" _repetía una voz en su cabeza, y solo en esta ocasión quiso obedecerla.

A los pocos días, cuando cambiaba de salón a su siguiente clase, hacia oídos sordos a lo que le decía Rachel, se dio cuenta que esas escapas de Blaine, eran formas de saltarse las clases que compartía con Santana.

Llegó el día jueves y ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, ni tocaban el tema. Más bien, ¿Cómo lo harían si no se saludaban?

-Toma.- dijo Kurt a Blaine cuando volvió a encontrarlo ahí por sexta vez en la semana.- Tu camiseta.- le recalcó cuando el chico no se había inmutado.

-Déjala ahí.- dijo apuntando el escalón más abajo.

Kurt lo hizo, pero después se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Blaine gruñera y le diera la espalda.

-Vete.

-No quiero.- contestó el ojiazul sacando una hilacha imaginaria sobre el pantalón.- Me haz ignorado toda la semana.

-¿Celoso?.- preguntó sonriendo de lado, pero decayó su expresión cuando Kurt lo miró reprobatoriamente.- Esta bien, di lo que quieras.

-No diré nada, Blaine.- susurró Kurt cerrando los ojos cuando sintió una brisa fresca desordenarle el pelo.

El joven a su lado se incorporó extrañado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Que te regañe?. Te enfadarás conmigo si lo hago.- dijo Kurt haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-No soy tan endeble de genio.

-¿Entonces quieres discutir conmigo?.- preguntó, juntando su mirada con la de Blaine y el éste se sintió repentinamente cohibido.

-No... No es eso.- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.- Es solo que... ¡Argh, no tiene sentido explicarlo!

-Estoy sentado aquí.- respondió Kurt tranquilamente, haciendo que Blaine se quedara quieto y algo aturdido.- Y me quedaré aquí hasta que sepas cómo.

El ojiazul fijó su vista en el campo de fútbol sin emitir otro sonido, haciendo que Blaine sintiera una extraña paz, observando cómo sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas de una manera prácticamente angelical, su mirada contorneada de rizadas pestañas, sus labios rosados en un aspecto sereno.

Ahí estaba su ancla, brindándole paz. Como Santana le había dicho...Santana.

-No quería pelear con ella.- farfulló atrayendo la vista de Kurt al instante.- Es sólo que... No era necesario que exagerara tanto.

-Ponte en su lugar.- dijo suavemente volviendo la vista hacia un punto perdido.- ¿Si Santana se peleara con alguien no te preocuparías?

El ojimiel se quedó en silencio, y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Porque sí, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, protegerse era una de las acciones que más predominaba entre ambos. El ser casi hermanos.

-¿Crees que deba disculparme?.- le preguntó tímidamente, como si fuera algo prohibido.

-Creo que si le compras una rosa de chocolate, y le pides disculpas. Será lo mejor.- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Blaine rió levemente y negó con la cabeza, Kurt le sonrió dulcemente de vuelta, y se percató que comenzaron a aparecer unas cuantas cheerios para comenzar el ensayo; lo que lo hizo querer incorporarse.

La mano de Blaine sobre la suya se lo impidió, haciendo que su rostro buscara en el del ojimiel alguna respuesta.

Y fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, cuando los labios de Blaine se posaron en su mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su boca; su corazón latió rápidamente y su respiración se aceleró.

El moreno apoyó su frente contra la de él con sus ojos cerrados, pero Kurt teniéndolos entreabiertos, creyendo que Blaine estaba siendo una alucinación pasajera de su mente.

-Te veo luego.- susurró y Kurt asintió con dificultad, tratado de recordar cómo se respiraba.

Y se alejó.

Dejándolo con un corto circuito.

* * *

-¡¿Podrías elongar más?!.- exclamó Sue al oído de Santana con el megáfono. La joven sólo la miró asesinamente y luego volvió a tocar las puntas de sus pies sin mucho empeño.

-¿Unicornio, aún no se soluciona lo de...?.- preguntó Brittany a Kurt. Ambos sentados en el piso, con las piernas abiertas y plantas de sus pies tocándose, jalando con fuerza al otro por los brazos.

-No.- soltó algo ahogado, ya que él estaba lo más estirado paralelo al piso.- E- esspe-ro.- dijo tratando de relajarse cuando la rubia hizo más fuerza aún.- Que n-nno less fa-alte mucho.

La entrenadora hizo sonar el silbato, así que Kurt se enderezó lentamente y comenzó a jalar las manos de Brittany, repitiendo el ejercicio.

Cuando siguieron con otros estiramiento y Brittany se reía de que Kurt hubiera perdido el equilibrio, doblándose el pie. Todo quedó en silencio.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó hasta afuera, haciendo que todos miraran expectantes en dirección a la entrada de McKinley. Santana se acercó a Brittany, tomándole la mano. Kurt observaba a todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta.

Un segundo impacto.

Las cheerios gritaron asustadas, tapándose las cabeza con sus manos y cerrando los ojos asustadas. Kurt tomó a ambas chicas por los hombros, que no paraban de temblar.

-¡Agáchense!.- exclamó la entrenadora Sylvester haciendo que todas comenzarán a caminar cerca de las gradas.

Kurt apretaba a sus amigas contra él, sintiendo el miedo correr y dominar cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero debía mantenerse firme. Tenía que cuidarlas hasta salir de allí. ¿Qué se suponía que eran esos sonidos?, ¿Disparos?, ¿Bombas?... ¿Qué pasaba si algo les ocurría?, ¿Qué sería de su padre?, ¿Qué haría si habían heridos?.

Eran demasiadas preguntas bajo tanta tensión.

-Tana, tengo miedo.- susurró alcanzando a la morena con su brazo. La chica le acarició el dorso de la mano tratando de darle la mayor tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, estamos juntos.- dijo mirando a Kurt y a la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa que fue correspondida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Figgins saliera y les gritará que salieran por otra parte.

Kurt llevaba a ambas chicas por los hombros mientras caminaban a paso rápido, varios estudiantes habían salido, los buses escolares estaban siendo refugios de estudiantes con ataques de nervios o hiperventilación; el castaño dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie en un caso extremo o grave.

Todo era un tremendo caos, varios estudiantes salían a paso rápidos, trataban de llamar a sus padres, avisar que los sacaran, algunas jóvenes llorando en los brazos de sus novios, y todo se volvió peor apenas la chica al lado de Kurt gritó fuertemente.

-¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!.- exclamó Santana zafándose como pudo de los brazos de Kurt, pero Brittany volvió a tomar de la mano a la chica, frenándola.

-¡Santana no puedes entrar!

La chica giró su muñeca, tratando de soltarse y negando frenéticamente. Fue cuando Kurt logró entender el por qué de su desesperación.

Blaine.

Alzó la vista entre la gente, mirando entre las personas, buscando entre todo el frenesí y nada. El hecho de pensar lo peor en esos momentos es lo primero que el cerebro se detiene a analizar.

Se acercó a Santana que ahora sólo lograba sollozar sin parar de negar, mientras gritaba unos "¡Me odio por hacerle esto!" y otros "¡Por favor necesito entrar!", y la agarró por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

-Santana necesito que te tranquilices.- dijo con el mayor autocontrol posible, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho con fuerza.- Por favor...

-¡Si no lo veo de nuevo-

-¡No pasará eso!.- gritó Kurt cerrando los ojos tratando de convencerse a sí mismo en el proceso.- ¡Nada de eso pasará, él volverá y te abrazará y me dirá que soy una molestia, y luego se irá con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado!.- dijo luchando para que las lágrimas no corrieran mientras su voz temblaba. Santana se sorbía la nariz, hipeando y temblando, mientras miraba a Kurt con preocupación.- Volverá...- susurró con un hilo de voz y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, siendo enjugada por la mano de Santana.

-Tenemos que idear un plan.- le dijo convencida, secándose su propio rostro dándole una sonrisa a Kurt, en busca de una confirmación.

El ojiazul asintió curvando sus labios hacia arriba.

* * *

-¡Director Figgins necesito entrar!.- gimió Santana al hombre que la miró reprobatoriamente.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Nadie entra de nuevo!

-¡Pero por favor!.- le gritó de nuevo con desesperación.

-¡He dicho que no!.- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño, mientras guiaba a otros par de estudiantes a uno de los buses escolares.

Y eso fue suficiente tiempo para distraerlo de ver a Kurt entrar, ocultándose de los oficiales y la Policia.

-Cuídate Kurt…- susurró Santana viendo cómo el joven caminaba sigilosamente en el pasillo principal.

McKinley nunca se había sentido tan silenciosa ni tan tensa. Caminó revisando cada esquina, pegando su espalda a la muralla, tratando siquiera de no respirar y de no hacer sonar sus zapatillas contra el piso. Este era el momento en que debía plantearse dónde estaba Blaine.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero la simple de idea de Blaine oculto en alguna parte con una persona incorrecta cerca, provocando un accidente del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida lo hizo desistir. Su corazón latió rápido cuando se escondió pegando su cuerpo a una pila de casilleros al ver pasar rápidamente a 3 oficiales, y suspiró entrecortadamente, aliviándose.

Pero los nervios volvieron tan rápidamente como se habían oculto; era la persona que ahora poseía gran parte de su corazón la que corría riesgo, era Blaine que siempre estaba en las ocasiones difíciles.

Ahora debía estar para él.

Entró rápidamente al camarín de los futbolistas sólo en otro intento de esconderse de ser visto. Había una ducha abierta, el agua repiqueteaba contra las baldosas del piso, los balones de Basquetball estaban tirados al igual que varias toallas. Caminó lentamente, demorándose extremadamente en cada avance hasta llegar a cerrar la llave tratando de no mojarse demasiado. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un casillero cerrándose de golpe lo hizo saltar del susto, volvieron a sonar varios impactos de pelotas cayendo y se asomó con demasiada lentitud por la pared de separación.

No había nadie.

Tragó saliva, tratando luego de respirar profundamente y calmarse. Lo hacía por Blaine. Lo hacía por su bienestar. Por él.

Dio un paso que hizo rechinar la goma de su zapatilla contra el piso y logró escuchar un sonido parecido a un gemido, luego otro, y otro. Frunció el ceño extrañado y volvió a acercarse a un lugar apartado que se "escondía" por los casilleros.

Con los latidos zumbándole los oídos extremadamente fuerte, dio otro paso que lograba dejar ver su pie en ese rincón. Escuchó un grito como sí fuera con los dientes apretados.

-¡Por favor no me hagas nada!

No podía ser.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia el otro lado visualizando a Blaine hecho un ovillo, con las piernas contra su pecho y las manos sobre su cabeza. Temblaba y sollozaba sin levantar la vista. Juró por lo que fuera existente, que nunca había visto al joven tan vulnerable.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡O quién sea por favor déjeme!

Kurt no podía hablar, Blaine no alzaba la vista y el nerviosismo no lo dejaba moverse. Se quedó mudo, quieto, expectante y con sus ojos desbordando lágrimas sin permiso.

-¡Por favor si vas a matarme hazlo luego!

Kurt jadeó en un sollozo y sus rodillas no lo sostuvieron más, cayendo soltando gemidos estrangulados, haciendo que Blaine abriera poco a poco los ojos, con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas y viendo a Kurt que lo miraba en una mezcla de terror y simple alivio.

-Kurt...

El castaño avanzó lo necesario atrayendo a Blaine contra su pecho, fuertemente agarrado, aferrando la tela de su chaqueta en sus puños, llorando contra su cabello y la nariz del joven rozándole el cuello.

-Creí que no te encontraría.- soltó en un resoplido aliviado, cerrando los ojos. Blaine no podía contemplarlo tan ampliamente, sorprendido de que los brazos de Kurt fueran los suficientemente amplios para sostenerlo, que fueran tan cálidos y su pecho tan cómodo. Aferró sus manos en la tela de la camiseta Cheerio por la espalda, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando Kurt le besó la cabeza.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- le dijo en su oído y el pánico regresó a sus sentidos, se incorporó negando frenéticamente.

-¡No!, ¡Por favor ya no quiero más!, ¡Basta!.- dijo mirando a todos lados como sí estuviera un enorme grupo de gente ahí mismo. Kurt se puso de pie y le tomó de los hombros.

-Blaine para eso hay que salir..

-¡Tengo miedo!.- soltó con los ojos demasiado cristalinos.- ¡Si nos encuentran-

-¡No nos van a encontrar!.- susurró tratando de alejarme pánico que luchaba por expandirse en sus sentidos.- ¡Saldremos de aquí y... mañana todo volverá a la normalidad!.- decía acariciando sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

-¡No, Kurt si te hacen daño me mato!.- confesó agarrando su cabeza y estrujando sus rizos al máximo. El castaño exhaló todo el aire contenido sorprendido ante lo dicho.- ¡No quiero que te pase nada!, ¡No voy a permitir arriesgarte!

-Blaine por favor, reacciona.- le suplicó tratando de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pero el chico las alejaba moviéndose a todos lados.- Tenemos que salir, afuera te revisarán si tienes algo, te darán un calmante o ... Lo que sea necesario..

-¡No!, ¡No es un no!.- exigió apretando las manos de Kurt cuando por fin aferraron su cara, haciendo otro intento de zafarlas pero el ojiazul lo detuvo, chocando sus labios contra los de él. Suspiró en el acto al sentir que Blaine cedía y su cuerpo se relajaba. Sus manos le aferraron la espalda, y él acariciaba las mejillas del moreno limpiando las nuevas lágrimas que caían. Capturó su labio inferior con posesión para luego soltarlo en un sonido húmedo, apoyando su frente contra la de él. Encaminando sus manos a su nuca, con suavidad.

Si algo pasaba, ¿Cuando podría besarlo de nuevo?

-Tu vida esta en riesgo.- soltó sin aliento Blaine con dolor mirándolo a los ojos.

-También la tuya.- le respondió con el mismo tono, compartiendo el aliento.- Pero tú estas conmigo, no tengo miedo.

Blaine escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt suspirando, y temblando menos que hace un rato.

-Quédate conmigo.- rogó abrazándolo con fuerza, pegando su cabeza en ese sector donde el aroma del cuerpo de Kurt era más denso.

Kurt le acarició la cabeza y con la otra mano lo apretó contra él por su espalda.

-Estoy contigo, Blaine.- contestó contra su oído, haciendo que el moreno se quedará unos minutos en silencio, pensativo, respirando su aroma justo bajo su oreja, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

Kurt se quedó así, con Blaine en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, brindándole paz de manera inconsciente bajo tanta tensión. El ojimiel podía apostar que se quedaría ahí para siempre.

-Debemos salir, ¿Bien?.- le susurró como si le hablara a un niño y el chico asintió. Se separaron, tomándose las manos, pasando con sus espaldas pegadas a la pared, al igual que Kurt lo había hecho. Pero ahora era distinto, puesto que ambos tenían a alguien más que cuidar aparte de sí mismos.

* * *

-Santana, tranquila.- le dijo Brittany limpiándole la cara con un pañuelo.

-Es que te juro que...- trataba de decir con la mano en su frente, mientras respiraba más agitada.

-Ahí están.- susurró Brittany tocándole repetidas veces el hombro apuntando la entrada. Ambos salían, con Kurt sosteniendo a Blaine por los hombros.

La joven corrió hasta lanzarse a sus brazos casi enviándolo al piso, mientras le insultaba y hablaba frases en español desesperada. Blaine sonrió y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Lo siento Blaine.- dijo en un jadeo, entre sus sollozos.- Soy tan idiota a veces, ¡Si te hubiera pasado algo estando peleados no hubiera podido quitarme la culpa!

Blaine se separó unos centímetros de la joven, limpiándole las mejillas con sus palmas. Abrió levemente su chaqueta, sacando de su bolsillo interno una rosa de chocolate, envuelta en papel aluminio rojo. La joven no entendía nada, mientras que Kurt se sorprendió sin poder quitar los ojos de ambos al igual que Brittany.

-Alguien me dijo que si te compraba esto y te pedía disculpas, las aceptarías.- dijo y terminó riendo con lágrimas bordeándole la cara cuando Santana se puso a sollozar como una niña de 5 años, golpeándole el hombro diciéndole que era un idiota.

Kurt creyó que otra vez, y cada día, Blaine haría que sintiera algo más fuerte por él, con esas pequeñas acciones, y esas sonrisas que le arrancaban un suspiro feliz.

* * *

_Un nuevo capitulou. Basado en el reciente episodio de Glee :Shooting Star._

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque en realidad tenía ciertas dudas, no estaba segura si lo aprobarían o si me lanzarían tomates._

_Aquí sus comentarios:_

_MiliiiSidero: ¡Qué bueno que te gustaron las cosas que agregué! :)_

_Mel Reed: Por twitter siempre contesto!, en general hablo bastante incoherencias, pero no muerdo xD Ya vamos viendo que Blaine deja escapar sentimientos sin pensarlo mucho..._

_MayiKlaine: Creo que serías feliz con un capitulo diario xD Ojalá pudiera :c ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ;)_

_ : Me alegra no sabes cuánto el hecho de sacarte sonrisas con este fic. ¡Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz a mi!_

_Adriana11: Muchas gracias :))_

_AdryRamiss15: Creo que es uno de los momentos Klaine más memorables de la segunda temporada! Gracias a ti!_

_Lily Black H 16: Sebastian saldrá nuevamente, cuando menos lo esperes!. La verdad es que nop, no sé de cuántos capitulos saldrá esta historia, porque tengo muchas ideas y quiero ponerlas de verdad. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, ¡Que bueno que te guste! :)_

_marithou: ¿En serio es tu favorita?... ¿Puedo llorar? ;-; GRACIAS, MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS_

_Elbereth3: ¡Me halagas, muchas gracias!_

_KlainerDCbowties: Bueno... ya vemos que Blaine dijo ciertas cosas..._

_Marierux: ¡Tus ovarios! jajaja_

_animationchan: Me dijiste que pusiera algo de ese capitulo en el fic...aquí esta :) ¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos y por leer! Saludos :)_

_Camila: Espero que en este fic, también te caiga bien Sebastian..._

_Gabriela C: Aquí el nuevo capitulo!, espero que te guste también! Muchas gracias!_

_Changuich: (otra vez), ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS a ti!_

_LouDeChanel21: Tú siempre tienes la capacidad de sacarme una sonrisa con tus comentarios, y de verdad quiero darme este espacio para agradecertelo. Tanto como tú te das el tiempo para agradecerme por cada capitulo. Y lo digo, muchas gracias, por dejarme totalmente emocionada con tus cumplidos :)_

_Danu: No llores!, espera y verás con Sebastian... ¡Aquí el nuevo cap!_

_Los quiero, amo y adoro. Gracias por sus comentarios que me elevan el ánimo a los cielos (siempre lo digo, porque es verdad)._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_~Carolice_


	23. Es tiempo

Capitulo 23: Es tiempo.

Según el periódico de chismes de Becky Jackson, el tiroteo fue causado por una "saldada" de cuentas con un estudiante que debió ser expulsado.

El día de los hechos, luego de sacar a Blaine y de ver a Santana en sus brazos que se mostraba reacia a soltarlo, Rachel apareció saltándole a los brazos sin parar de tomarle la cara y revisarlo de que no tuviese nada. La chica no lo soltó por eso de media hora en que hablaron con Finn y que le había avisado a su madre, lo que dio por hecho de que Burt también se había enterado. Y tenía razón.

Cuando pasó eso de una hora, Burt apareció en un auto con Carole de copiloto, bajó y corrió a aferrar a Kurt aterrado y aliviado por la mezcla de emociones, ignorando cada regaño que le decía su hijo, sobre cuidar su corazón. Blaine observó la escena con mirada ausente y algo de anhelo. No podía avisarle a nadie en su casa, Cooper había salido y sus padres seguían de viaje. Estaba solo, otra vez.

-Kurt.- susurró con algo de culpa de interrumpir el abrazo, pero el castaño lo observó y su padre relajó su agarre. Burt escudriñó a Blaine de arriba a abajo, sin parecer muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó tomándole ambas manos, como si le hablara a un niño asustado. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su padre, pero no omitió comentarios.

-Mi-mis padres no están en casa.- balbuceó mirando sus manos juntas con un ligero sonrojo.- Y Cooper salió y... Es-estaré solo...

Kurt alzó sus cejas anonadado de que a pesar de todo este problema no tuviera donde acudir.

-Blaine yo-

-¿Blaine?.- preguntó Burt interrumpiendo la conversación, haciendo que el moreno se sintiera cohibido y que Kurt soltara sus manos al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.- ¿Tú no fuiste el que... Este chico no es el que te cuidó cuando estuviste enfermo, Kurt?.- terminó por referirse a su hijo.

Kurt asintió creyendo que la vez pasada no había mencionado el nombre de Blaine; no quiso comenzar a pensar en cómo se había enterado de su nombre, pero eso no importó lo suficiente comparado a lo que vino después.

-Bueno, creo que te debo una.- dijo su padre colocando su mano en el hombro del ojimiel, quién se vio entre sorprendido y aliviado. Kurt abrió su boca pestañeando varias veces sin entender en la rápida confianza, pero era eso a que Blaine pasara una noche solo.

* * *

-Puedes dejar esa motocicleta en la cochera.- le dijo Burt a Blaine cuando llegaron a la casa Hummel. El chico asintió y la dejó a un costado del auto que había recién estacionado y por el cual, Kurt descendía.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la entrada y pasaron al comedor. Blaine negó cortésmente cuando Burt le había ofrecido algo de comer y Kurt apoyó la idea, sin tener mucho apetito por todo lo acontecido.

Burt se comprometió con su hijo a hablar de todo lo ocurrido en el congreso, que se esforzaría.

-Me he comprometido contigo a que no estaré tranquilo hasta que puedas casarte con quién desees y ahora la seguridad será otra prioridad.- dijo seguro, y el ojiazul volvió a abrazarlo.

Burt le pasó un saco de dormir, Kurt se sonrojó al hecho de que Blaine dormiría en su habitación.

Que pasaría la noche con él.

Pero los nervios y las ideas que le hacían subírsele los colores a la cara se espantaron cuando lo vio sentado en el marco de la ventana, con el viento nocturno despeinando sus rizos.

-Mi papá te envía esto.- dijo alzando la bolsa, Blaine asintió en silencio.

-Dúchate si quieres, aquí tengo unos pijamas nuevos. Creo que te pueden quedar un tanto holgados, pero serán cómodos en vez de estar con esa ropa.- dijo colocando el saco sobre una silla y entregándole la ropa con una toalla. Blaine le observó a la cara de forma penetrante, tanto que pareció cohibirse bajo todas las sensaciones que provocaba en él.

-Tu padre realmente se preocupa por ti.- susurró con voz rasposa. Y Kurt asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Él... Sabía de mi condición desde que tenía poca edad. Creo que robarle los tacones a mamá le causaba dolores de cabeza.- explicó con una ligera risa.- Pero, él me aceptó siempre.- dijo acariciando la tela del pijama que Blaine aún no recibía.- Me ayudó y sigue ayudándome.

-Eres afortunado.- dijo mientras otra pequeña ráfaga de viento movió unos rizos de su frente.

Kurt volvió a bajar la vista a la ropa en sus manos, y se percató de que sí. Claro que lo era, por su padre, su madre, sus amigos, hasta él.

-Así es.- contestó en un suspiró, sonriendo y las mejillas coloreándose de un rosado suave. Haciendo que el corazón de Blaine se acelerara, y lo contemplara con otros ojos.

-Siempre eres tan capaz de hacer que el mundo se vea triste o feliz.- susurró Blaine aún contemplándolo. Haciendo que Kurt se quedara en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos.- Sobretodo mi mundo.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento, y Blaine se acercó a tomar las cosas que le había proporcionado y seguir directo al baño para asearse. Haciendo que Kurt cayera de espaldas a su cama con los latidos desbocados golpeándole el pecho.

* * *

Kurt se aseó en el baño de la habitación de su padre, cuando ya hubo terminado volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta, pero no con llave como lo hacía en ocasiones, petición de Burt que obviamente iba a seguir, en agradecimiento sin palabras por dejarlo dormir en su pieza y no en el sillón de la sala.

Vio nuevamente a Blaine, esta vez de espaldas, saliendo por la ventana.

-¿¡Qué haces!?.- siseó Kurt acercándose a paso rápido, dispuesto a sacarlo de un tirón de la camiseta color crema mangas largas, que había sido su cambio de ropa, pero se detuvo a tres pasos de distancia cuando Blaine volvió a entrar con un pequeño pájaro de color amarillo en sus manos. Tenía el ala alzada y algo doblada con las plumas en diversas direcciones.

-No paraba de hacer ruido.- dijo Blaine mirando la cara de asombro de Kurt.- Creo lo echaron de su nido.

El castaño avanzó a cerrar la ventana y correr la cortina para luego avanzar a su closet y sacar una caja de zapatos vacía, colocó una manta doblada a modo de almohada y la puso dentro, dejando en su escritorio la improvisada cama y hacer descansar al pequeño pajarito ahí.

-¿Estas seguro que esta vivo?.- preguntó a los segundos que ambos lo observaba y no se movía.

Blaine acercó su mano, acariciando su cabeza con el dedo índice. Que hizo que soltara un suave trineo y se acercara para más contacto.

-¡Qué lindo!.- dijo Kurt abrazando el brazo libre de Blaine, colocando su mejilla contra su hombro.

-Inténtalo.- le animó Blaine a los segundos de observar al joven tan cerca de su cara, y regañándose a la vez, por hacerlo.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¿Y si lo espanto?.- contestó alejándose, intercambiando su mirada entre él y el ave que aún se deleitaba del cariño proporcionado por Blaine.

-Claro que no.- le susurró tomando su mano y extendiéndola hacia el animal, que buscaba con su cabeza el contacto. Blaine hizo que Kurt extendiera uno de sus dedos y tocara al ave, quién enseguida volvió a trinar repitiendo la acción que hizo con Blaine.

Kurt sonrió maravillado, y Blaine también, pero por él. Por sus labios curvándose, por su piel tan suave en un contacto que aún se negaba a soltar, y porque sentirse de esa forma ya de por sí era... Extraña y fantástica para él.

-Le gusto.- dijo acariciando su abdomen, logrando que el pajarito se acomodara a un costado y exclamara un sonido más agudo, ya que su ala herida estaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente Kurt la colocó en su posición anterior, con el gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?.- preguntó angustiado, haciendo que Blaine saliera de su ensimismamiento y observara al animal.

-Mi abuelo tiene una gran casa en el campo, en las afueras de Westerville, uno de sus amigos criaba aves, y en esos casos en que se herían, les colocaba algo plano y una venda alrededor.

-¿Algo plano?..- susurró Kurt golpeándose el mentón, buscando en su habitación hasta que dio con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, trayéndolo hasta él y sacando un palo de helado, lo cortó con unas tijeras y sacó un trozo de venda.

-Olvidaba que sí sabes vendar.- dijo Blaine mirándose sus nudillos, al recordar cierta escena en que golpeó el _Puchingball_ sin piedad. Y que Kurt lo curó.

-¿Crees que esté bien así?.- dijo guardando las cosas cuando el pájaro quedó con un ala inmovilizada por la curación.

-Creo que se sanará gracias a ti.- dijo haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír a la vez.

-Pero tú lo encontraste.- dijo cuando ya había guardado el botiquín y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

-Es un detalle.- dijo alzándose de hombros, arremangando un tanto, las mangas que sobrepasaban sus muñecas.- ¿Tienes... Una almohada?

-Ah.. Eh..-dijo mirando en su cama y tomando el más grande.- Toma.. Lamento que tengas que dormir en eso.- susurró al ver que se acomodaba en el piso y recibía la almohada.

-No... Más bien, gracias. No estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche sólo en esa casa.

Kurt cuando apagó la luz, apoyando su cabeza y cuerpo en su cama, con Blaine a los pies, se percató que dijo "esa casa" y no, "mi casa". ¿Cuál era exactamente la historia de Blaine?

-Duerme bien, Kurt...- susurró con voz ronca y baja.

-Buenas noches.- le contestó cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido en seguida.

* * *

Kurt gimió fuerte, y se sentó jadeando, aferrando sus sábanas, sintiendo su frente sudada y su respiración agitada. Una pesadilla.

Casi volvió a saltar al ver la lámpara de su escritorio encendida, pero se relajó al ver que Blaine estaba sentado, dándole la espalda, acariciando la cabeza del pajarillo amarillo con delicadeza.

-Blaine.- lo llamó tragando saliva, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-¿Te desperté?.- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mirando al castaño con preocupación.- Disculpa, sabía que no debía prender la luz.- susurró acercando su mano al botón para apagarla.

-No, tranquilo. Esta bien, no me molesta.- dijo Kurt rápidamente, estando más calmado; se bajó colocándose las pantuflas, arrastrando los pies contra la alfombra hasta llegar donde él.

-Al parecer la curación funcionó.- le informó Blaine sonriendo, quitando su mano y viendo que ahora el ave estaba acurrucada en sí misma con el cuello "enterrado" entre sus alas, con los ojos cerrados.

-Me alegra que este bien ahora.- susurró acariciándolo, logrando que hiciera un movimiento parecido a una negación y se enterrara más aún entre sus plumas. Observó a Blaine unos segundos, unas ligeras ojeras lilas se asomaban bajo sus ojos, y la preocupación le embargó.

-¿No has dormido...verdad?

Blaine suspiró y colocando sus brazos en la mesa, se acomodó entre ellos. Exactamente eran eso de las 3 de la mañana, según el reloj digital de su escritorio, pero a Kurt no le importó.

-La verdad es que no.- admitió cerrando sus ojos.- Es que... fue... Horrible.- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras.- Kurt, si no me hubieras encontrado me habría dado una crisis de pánico, si no me hubieses bes..-

Se mordió la lengua mirando a Kurt, esperando que no se percatara de que había querido decir "besado", pero no fue así.

Su cara estaba roja, y dejó de acariciar al animal, para mirar a la superficie de la mesa. No esperaba que hablarán de eso, no tan pronto. Al parecer Blaine le leyó la mente.

-Sentí miedo.- confesó en un suspiro que lo hizo esconder su rostro entre el pequeño espacio que formaban sus brazos.- Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y...y normal.- dijo suspirando, para sólo quedar recostado contra su oreja, manteniendo la posición.- ¿Crees que...exagero?

-Claro que no.- respondió Kurt rápidamente, apoyando su cadera contra el escritorio.- Fue horrible, me extrañaría si estuvieras tranquilo.

-Tú lo estas.- opinó haciendo un ademán de señalarlo cuerpo entero.

-Acabo de despertar por una pesadilla, Blaine.- recalcó pasándose las manos por el rostro.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No...- susurró.- Ya olvidé casi todo.

-¿No me mientes?.- preguntó sonriendo suavemente, causándole un escalofrío.

-No lo hago.- dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa, pasando su mano por el cabello rizado y suave de Blaine, provocando que cerrara los ojos en un suspiro. Se sintió un poquito mejor que antes, al darse cuenta que lograba eso en él.-¿No quieres dormir?

-¿Esa es una indirecta invitación para dormir contigo en la cama?

La gama de colores rojos de esparcieron las mejillas de Kurt, causando en Blaine una risa silenciosa.

El ojimiel se acercó a apagar la lámpara, quedando sólo iluminados por la luz de la calle y la luna.

-No te preocupes, el suelo no es tan malo.- admitió Blaine disponiéndose a volver a recostarse sobre la bolsa de dormir.

Estos pequeños detalles son los que hacen diferencias enormes:

-Si tú quieres.

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt. Esta vez interrogándolo sin palabras, el ojiazul se quedó callado con los labios apretados, sin saber si había dicho lo correcto, así que sólo volvió a su cama sin esperar respuesta.

Las sábanas le acogieron y su cabeza descansó en su almohada. A eso de un minuto la cama a su lado se hundió, Blaine aferró el cubrecama contra su pecho dando un suspiro de cansancio, miró a su lado encontrándose con la mirada de Kurt cuando él lo buscó volteándose contra su costado.

-¿No te molesta?

El castaño estaba embelesado, es decir, estas eran demasiadas emociones por un día, la tensión, la angustia, el extremo alivio y lo que lograba hacer que su corazón latiera como loco contra su pecho por ver a Blaine a su lado.

-Para nada.- dijo soltando todo el aire que contenía y el moreno asintió, se acurrucó contra la almohada volviendo a suspirar, pero ahora cerrando los ojos.

Kurt se le quedó observando unos segundos, grabándose todas las facciones posibles en su mente para luego dormirse a la vez con el calor de Blaine irradiando su cuerpo.

* * *

Blaine gruñó desperezándose. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra habitación que no era la suya, y recordó que estaba en la casa de Kurt. Volteó hasta visualizarlo.

Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por entre las cortinas, iluminaba el cabello de Kurt, ahora desordenado y dejándolo de un color cobrizo, su piel pálida parecía brillar, y su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo tranquilo. Era la imagen más pacífica que había tenido al despertarse en...mucho tiempo. Una se sus manos estaba al lado de su cara y la otra se extendía en su regazo, por sobre las sábanas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos liberando un ligero ronquido, casi imperceptible; sus cejas estaban fruncidas, como si estuviera concentrado en algo. Sonrió ante la idea de que estuviese soñando.

Kurt se removió en su lado, alzando su brazo, quedó su mejilla apoyada en su bicep y la otra mano contra el colchón; dando un suspiro. Un mechón de cabello quedó libre sobre su frente.

Blaine se acercó a arreglárselo, pero volvió a caer causándole una risa silenciosa.

Y contuvo la sonrisa aún contemplando su aura angelical, Kurt le había salvado de caer en un ataque nervioso, le había besado. ¡Le había besado y no sólo una vez!. Además él había iniciado algunos y exactamente no sabía qué significaba todo esto que había entre ellos. ¿Habían sentimientos involucrados?, ¿Debía dejarlos pasar?, ¿Preocuparse?, ¿Interpretar que esas acciones eran un complemento de lo que le estaba pasan-

-Blaine...

El ojimiel interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kurt llamarlo, se volteó quedándose sin aliento al ver la diafanidad de sus ojos, que ahora lucían de un color verde agua demasiado claro por el rayo de sol. Y lo peor… o quizás lo mejor, le observaban.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó con voz rasposa por su recién despertar, procediendo a taparse la boca ocultando un bostezo, escapando de sus ojos unas lagrimitas. Quedándose con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.

La imagen más adorable jamás vista.

-Sólo estaba pensando.- le contestó sonriendo.- Creo que debo irme temprano, a buscar un cambio de ropa y verte luego en la escuela.

Kurt abrió la boca y luego la cerró, dando un pequeño asentimiento.

-¿No quieres tomar desayuno antes de irte?.- dijo finalmente luego de tanto dudar entre hablar y no.

Blaine le quedó mirando unos segundos más de lo necesario, embelesado y casi ido, así que terminó por asentir y provocar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

-Cámbiate el pijama, iré a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Cocinarás para mi?.- preguntó Blaine incrédulo, sentándose en la cama, viendo a Kurt desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Si no lo hago yo, entonces quién?.- alcanzó a escuchar desde las escaleras.

Blaine no quiso ponerse a pensar en "esto es demasiado familiar", porque sino su cabeza se volvería un caos y cuando eso pasaba, era igual a una conversación de una hora con Santana diciéndole exactamente las cosas que eran obvias y él se negaba.

Se levantó con lentitud fijándose que aún tenía una hora para desayunar, ir a su casa y volver a McKinley. Se acercó al escritorio a ver al pequeño pájaro que descansaba aún entre las mantas que Kurt había puesto, y fue recién en ese momento en que se hizo la idea.

Había dormido con Kurt.

No de una forma sexual, pero habían compartido la cama, estuvieron a centímetros de distancias por horas... Repentinamente la habitación se hizo sofocante.

Se puso su ropa y bajó hasta la cocina, en donde Kurt tostaba un pan, pero ya estaban 2 servidos y también dos tazas, una con café y la otra vacía.

-No sé si quieres café para el desayuno.- susurró Kurt al ver la cara de desconcierto de Blaine.

-Aunque me dieras un vaso con agua esta bien.- farfulló Blaine sonrojado al verse con tantas atenciones.

Kurt no supo interpretar su gesto, así que sirvió una segunda taza de café y al lado colocó dos tostadas. Se sentó frente a Blaine.

"Es extrañamente hermoso", pensó una voz en la cabeza de Kurt. El sólo hecho de tenerlo frente a él, desayunando, su pelo enmarañado y desordenado exquisitamente, su rostro con facciones adormiladas, como sacaba ligeramente la lengua al tratar de sacar mantequilla con un cuchillo y lo untaba en el pan, sus pequeñas reacciones que ahora sus ojos seguían y hacían a su corazón dichoso...

-Gracias..

Kurt frunció el ceño, depositando la taza nuevamente sobre el platillo.

-De...nada.- respondió alzando los hombros casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es... En serio.- dijo Blaine pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos.- Por- por lo que hiciste en la escuela, por acogerme en tu casa. Gracias, Kurt.

El ojiazul sólo asintió algo cohibido, ¿Qué más iba a decir?, ¿Cuantas veces Blaine le había ayudado?, ¿Cuantas le debía?.

-Creo que deberías quedarte con el pájaro amarillo.

-¿Cómo?.- replicó aún perdido en su mente y sus divagaciones.

-Probablemente muera de soledad en mi casa.- admitió Blaine.- Y si lo echaron del nido no volará en un tiempo, creo que es mejor que lo tengas tú.

Kurt no se negó.

-Entonces…será como un compañero.- dijo para sí mismo, bebiendo un poco más de café de su taza.- ¿Qué nombre debo ponerle?

-¿Un nombre?.- preguntó Blaine alzando la ceja.

-¡Por supuesto!, tengo que hablarle por un nombre.- explicó gesticulando exageradamente como si se tratase de algo realmente importante.

-No soy bueno en eso.- contestó tapándose la boca al masticar una tostada.

-¡No seas un aburrido!.- se quejó Kurt frunciendo el ceño y los labios, haciendo a Blaine reír.

-Ponle tu segundo nombre.- le aconsejó Blaine alzando uno de sus hombros como si fuera una opción realmente obvia.

-No creo que "Elizabeth" sea un buen nombre para un pájaro que no sé si es hombre o mujer.- farfulló Kurt mordisqueando el pan a su vez.

-¿Tu segundo nombre es Elizabeth?.- preguntó incrédulo captando la mirada de Kurt.

-Fue en honor a mi mamá, ¿Sí?.- respondió mirando la mesa.- Y-y me gusta.

-No he dicho que no me guste.- dijo rápidamente Blaine, y Kurt lo miró algo sorprendido de que no se burlara. ¿Desde hace cuánto que su relación de _bromas-odio-ironía _había cambiado?.- Ponle el nombre de…un cantante.- dijo asintiendo para sí mismo, aprobando su idea.

-Un cantante…- susurró Kurt para sus adentros. Blaine le observó sonriendo, nuevamente le sacaba otra sonrisa que Kurt no notaba y suspiró volviendo a su comida creyéndose un tonto por estas actitudes tan raras en él.- ¡Lo tengo!, tiene que llamarse Pavarotti.- agregó con sus ojos muy abiertos convencido.

-¿Pavarotti?, ¿Un cantante de lírica?

-¡Por supuesto!, el padre de Pavarotti era un tenor aficionado, pero de todas formas le inculcó la música y Giuseppe Di Stefano, fue su ídolo. Al tiempo que pasó cantó con su padre en la iglesia. ¡Es perfecto!, seré el _Di Stefano_ de Pavarotti.

-Dime que no leíste todo eso en Wikipedia.- dijo Blaine conteniendo la risa.

-Oh, cállate.- gruñó Kurt haciendo una mueca de molestía que se convirtió en risa al escuchar las carcajadas de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine llegó unos minutos antes a McKinley, quizás demasiado temprano.

Le agradeció a Burt antes de marcharse, y también –realmente- agradeció que ignorara todos sus piercings y su cabello teñido. Previamente se los había quitado antes de dormir, y en la mañana no quiso ponérselos de nuevo; era extraño sí, pero fue como si las ganas de aparentar se alejaban y solo dejó que la ropa oscura y la chaqueta de cuero se quedaran.

Se apoyó en su motocicleta con las manos en sus bolsillos y aire despreocupado, observando que el clima ya estaba mejorando y hacia algo de calor.

-¡Oh Blainie, estas vivo!

Volteó rápidamente al ver que Sebastian se acercaba a su lado con ropa totalmente informal y la estúpida sonrisa brillante.

-Considerando el hecho de que me lanzaste un granizado y mi ojo sufrió la consecuencia, es irónico que preguntes sobre mi bienestar.- contestó a la defensiva dispuesto a alejarse.- Además, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Te expulsaron y por eso estas sin el uniforme de Dalton?

-Día de actividades a las cuáles no iré.- contestó con la sonrisa aún en su cara.- Supe lo del tiroteo y quería saber si estas con vida, agradéceme.

-¿Con qué cara pides que te agradezca?.- soltó con desprecio.- Después de todo lo que has hecho…

-Escucha, sí ok, he sido un total idiota contigo y solo venía a verte, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

-No seguiré malgastando mi tiempo contigo y tus "ideas".- dijo Blaine alzando las cejas y negando, caminando con paso decidido en otra dirección.- Si sigues viniendo te pagaré la gasolina de tu auto, tus viajes desde Westerville duran dos horas.

-¿Qué hay de tus piercings, Blaine?.- dijo siguiéndolo.- ¿Tu hada madrina te dijo que te los sacaras?

-¿Podrías dejar de meterte conmigo?.- dijo enfrentándole con el rostro enfurecido.- ¡¿Qué te importa que use piercings o no?!

-Porque significa que estas cambiando.

Blaine retrocedió un paso ante sus palabras.

No lo había pensado de esa forma. Solo no quería ponérselos, no pensaba que esa actitud siguiera mañana, ni pasado, pero esto era un cambio…un ligero cambio.

-Toda la gente cambia.- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza recordando muchos encuentros entre ellos en el pasado, que ahora se veían pisoteados.- Tengo derecho a cambiar.

-Sí, lo tienes.- dijo algo serio.- ¿Pero es un cambio por tu propia cuenta o fuiste _influenciado_?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?.- soltó con la voz ligeramente tiritando por inseguridad.

-Replanto mi pregunta, _Blaine_.- dijo avanzando hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.- ¿Cambiaste porque tú querías, o porque _él_ te hizo cambiar?

Blaine no había tenido ese impulso de golpear desde hace tiempo. Lanzó un puñetazo contra Sebastian, quién lo atajó con su palma sin moverse de su puesto; el ojimiel tenía los ojos cerrados _casi _desbordando lágrimas, porque había acertado. Lo habían hecho cambiar otra vez.

El castaño recordó sus palabras, _"Gana el contrario al que las sigue"; _si Kurt lo creía, si caía en que Blaine era un chico malo en busca de un rebote con cualquiera y se alejaba, ganaba él.

Y al parecer no las siguió.

-Te gusta.

Blaine volvió a lanzar otro golpe, que Sebastian sostuvo con su otra mano, retrocediendo unos pasos. El ojimiel lanzó una patada que el castaño esquivó y terminó por derribarlo en el piso, quedando a horcajadas y sosteniéndole las manos por sobre la cabeza, dejándolo inmóvil con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, cayendo a los lados de su cara.

-¿Por qué te asusta tanto admitirlo?

-Porque la última vez que lo hice alguien me rompió el corazón.- dijo con la voz dañada y esta vez fue Sebastian quién se quedó mudo por unos segundos, esquivando su mirada.- ¿Qué ganas con esto?.- susurró Blaine girando sus muñecas para poder zafarlas.

-Darme cuenta que estoy perdiendo.- dijo en voz baja, por fin logrando hablar.

El moreno logró su cometido y soltó sus manos, tomando a Sebastian por el cuello de su camiseta, ahora quedando él contra el piso y Blaine sobre él.

-Quiero que te vayas y que dejes de entrometerte en lo que siento o no.- reclamó sintiendo la garganta adolorida y conteniéndose de estampar su puño contra su nariz.

-Hay alguien que si se entrometerá y deberás dejar que pase, Blaine.- el moreno soltó un gemido de angustia, con las lágrimas cayendo contra la camiseta que llevaba el otro joven, cerrando los ojos y negando.- No porque yo te hice esto tú te encerrarás.

-Eres un imbécil.- farfulló apretando el agarre contra su ropa.

-Quizás.- contestó Sebastian alzando sus hombros, y por fin logró encontrar la mirada aguada de Blaine contra la suya.- Pero creo que es tiempo que seas feliz.

* * *

_¡SEBASTIAN. LET ME LOVE YOU!_

_Hola a todos y todas!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ahora hay que aclarar una duda!:_

_Klaineadiction: "**contesta mi pregunta por favor. Cuando le cambiaras el look a Blaine?"**_

_Ok, tu pregunta es muy buena. Como vemos en este capitulo, Blaine ya esta "cambiando", y el cambio de look total, será más adelante y quizás de una forma que no se espera...¡Saludines y gracias por leer! :)_

_Acá mis respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews:_

_MiliiiSidero: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!, Blaine empezando a ser tierno...y ahora en este capitulo... ¿Qué podemos concluir de su actitud xD?_

_MayiKlaine: Acá el capitulo que tanto quería *-* ojalá te haya gustado a pesar que no tenga rated M..._

_Mel Reed: Me encanta tu idea de una cita doble de Brittana/Klaine ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! _

_AdryRamiss15: Siempre es como Blaine protegiendo a Kurt, y esta vez quise romper un poco lo de siempre...¡Qué bueno que les gustó! :)_

_Lena-96: ¡Woww!, Gracias en serio :)!_

_Elbereth3: Me alegra haberte dado lo que querías ver en el cap de Glee!, ya apareció Sebastian otra vez :)_

_Claudia: ¡Aaaaaw qué ternura!, ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! :) Gracias por leerlo y aquí otro cap ;)_

_Anderson-Criss: Blaine vulnerable...y salvado por Kurt!, ¡Qué mejor!, ¡Muchas gracias! :)_

_Gabriela C: Muchas gracias :) ¡Me alegra que te guste!_

_Mariana: Aaaaaw, love you back!_

_Guest: Kurt siempre se preocupará por Blaine :)_

_Camila: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!, me encantan sus escenas tiernas :)_

_Danu: Creo que este capitulo también salió extenso...YO TAMBIÉN AMO LOS BESOS KLAINE_

_danielasaldivia3: YA VIENEN MÁS CAPITULOS :D_

_Me despido esperando sus reviews que, como siempre digo, me suben el ánimo hasta los cielos!_

_Un abrazo_

_~Carolice_


	24. Los sentimientos de Blaine

Capitulo 24: Los sentimientos de Blaine.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese pájaro?.- le preguntó Burt a su hijo al escucharlo hablar solo en su habitación y hacer algunas notas musicales alargadas.

-Es Pavarotti.- le informó Kurt vigilando que su vendaje no hubiera aflojado.- Se quedará aquí hasta que crezca un poco más.

-¿No me digas que lo dejarás libre en tu habitación?.- preguntó Burt temeroso, puesto que sabía la extrema limpieza que Kurt tenía en su cuarto y el simple hecho de un animal suelto, le provocaría algo a los nervios.

-Me haré responsable.- suspiró y se echó el bolso al hombro, se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

-¡Estúpida máquina!.- se quejó Santana golpeando un costado del detector de metales.- ¡Y estúpido el tipo que trajo el arma, por su culpa tenemos que pagar nosotros!.- agregó quitándose las pulseras que cayeron a una especie de bandeja plateada en un estruendo.

Debido a todos los problemas que ocasionó el tiroteo, se cancelaron las prácticas, y las cheerios asistieron con ropa informal. Que sólo ocasionaba que los cinturones, pendientes y pulseras no los dejaran entrar.

-Creí que había quedado claro con el periódico de chismes escolar.- murmuró Brittany al aire, detrás de Santana.

-¡No porto armas!.- exclamó la latina al pasar por segunda vez y un pitido aún indicaba algo metálico en ella.

-Tendrá que vaciar bien sus bolsillos.- le indicó el policía con una mirada autoritaria.

-¡¿Mis bolsillos?!.- le reclamó volteando los correspondientes en su chaqueta mientras daba un fuerte pisotón.- ¡Oh claro, tengo navajas de afeitar en mi cabello!.- le dijo acercándose.- ¡Todas aquí!.- le gritó alargando la "o" y moviendo sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, haciendo al guardia sólo cerrar sus ojos resignado.

-¿Santana?.- preguntó Brittany palpando sus bolsillos.- ¿Tienes mis monedas?

La morena dejó de gritar y sacó de su bolso que llevaba colgado, su cartera.

-¡Esto es lo que suena!.- dijo el policía acercándola a la máquina, y efectivamente eso era.

-Buenos para nada.- gruñó la chica arrebatándole la cartera y esperando a que Brittany pasará luego de quitarse sus aros y entrar sin problemas.

-No entiendo qué tanto tienen que investigar.- negaba Santana con Brittany a su lado, acomodando nuevamente sus pulseras.- Es una estupidez, ya saben quién fue después de todo.

- Por algo le llaman seguridad.

Santana se volteó al escuchar a Blaine con la chaqueta al hombro y la otra mano en su bolsillo. Ojos llorosos, voz baja.

-Seguridad va a ser lo que tendré cuando sepa por qué llorabas.- le exigió saber, y el joven le apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó unicornio?.- preguntó Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, buscando la mirada de Blaine.

-¿Por qué tu chaqueta esta llena de tierra?.- preguntó Santana fríamente, sin oponerse cuando el ojimiel la esquivó y siguió otro camino.

-Quizás se cayó.- dijo Brittany inocentemente y Santana le observó irse haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

* * *

_-¿Te crees muy listo?.- le reclamó Blaine a Sebastian, alzándolo del cuello de la camiseta.- ¡¿Con qué cara me exiges que sea feliz si tú aportaste a todo lo contrario?!_

_-¿No te haz visto la cara?.- le respondió como si no estuviera con Blaine sobre él y todo fuera una conversación normal.- ¿Nunca te haz observado luego de estar con él?_

_Blaine se quedó en silencio, volviendo a dejar a Sebastian contra el piso, pero sin soltar el agarre._

_-¿Qué saco con eso?_

_-Ver tus respuestas a sus encuentros, Blaine.- dijo Sebastian perdiendo un poco la paciencia._

_-Exactamente el hecho de: "Sé feliz Blaine, corre a los brazos del chico que he tratado de perjudicar por prácticamente un mes y hasta más", no logra convencerme._

_-¿Entonces quieres seguir viéndome y verlo a él caer y caer en cada plan, mientras te revoluciona las hormonas?_

_-¡Deja de insultarlo!.- exclamó alzándolo y dejándolo caer con fuerza._

_-¡¿Por qué no te escuchas y ves que cada cosa que haces es por él?!_

_Y así las palabras son más duras que un golpe._

_-No entiendo tu juego.- dijo Blaine a los segundos después, colocándose de pie, sacudiendo sus rodillas.- Y no quiero jugar.- agregó dirigiéndose a la entrada de McKinley al ver que había un gran tumulto de gente y era lo más preferible a que seguir discutiendo con Sebastian._

_Se hizo paso con tan sólo las miradas de reojo y algunos murmullos, que no prestó atención. Logró visualizar a un guardia de seguridad, una máquina detector de metales y alguien inconfundible._

_-No llevo nada más.- le explicó Kurt con gesto angustiado, y se acercó la mano al cuello jugando con una cadena._

_-Eso puede ser.- opinó el hombre apuntando el collar. Kurt dio una mirada al mismo sitio, y desabrochó la cadena, dejándola sobre una mesa al lado de una bandeja plateada._

_No podía ser._

_Era el anillo. El mismo que le había dado hace tiempo y que creyó olvidado, el que le había regalado Cooper y que ahora lo poseía Kurt. Quiso acercarse, pero alguien le chocó el brazo, distrayéndolo._

_-¡Kurt!.- exclamó Rachel que logró pasar sin hacer ruido. El joven la visualizó y esbozó una sonrisa, volviendo a tomar la cadena y colocándosela en su lugar correspondiente._

_Sintió cómo le picaban las esquinas de sus ojos, y gruñó haciéndose paso, lanzando la chaqueta contra la mesa, ya que sabía que sus accesorios sonarían en la máquina, pasando sin problemas, y luego echándola a su hombro. Pasó su mano rápidamente por sus mejillas, limpiándolas sin dejar más rastro que sus ojos probablemente rojos. _

_Porque todo tenía un estúpido sentido, y no quería que todo se repitiera. _

_Conocía qué era enamorarse en vano, sabía cómo era cuando no te correspondían, el dolor que es mirar a alguien que nunca será tuyo y que siempre será de alguien más. Y no, no quería que todo se volviera en algún estúpido flash-back de su mente y que eso causara otro cambio, porque ya había causado demasiados problemas al pasar por una etapa así. No quería arriesgarse. Había tomado malas decisiones y no quería volver a cometerlas._

_"Es una estupidez, ya saben quién fue después de todo"... _

_Santana._

* * *

Los ensayos del musical se retomaron de todas formas, Santana mirando preocupada a Blaine, quién parecía igual de destruido que en la mañana, y totalmente extrañada, miraba que Kurt se veía normal. Conversaba con Rachel y se reía a ratos.

En cambio el ojimiel estaba sentado en el piano, tocando notas al azar que de pronto compusieron una melodía algo triste y melancólica.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?.- preguntó Santana, sentándose a su lado a regañadientes de Blaine.

-¿De qué?.- preguntó, sin parar de tocar.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero Blainie.- susurró la chica mirando de reojo a Kurt, que ahora tenía la mirada puesta en ellos.

-Me encontré con Sebastian.- le confesó tocando unas notas agudas.

-¿Qué te dijo ahora?.- preguntó, y logró ver que los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraban como pensando en algo realmente difícil.

-No es relevante.- soltó en un resoplido, apretando las teclas al mismo tiempo, generando un eco de armonías.

-Entonces, si no fue eso lo relevante. ¿Qué fue lo que concluiste?

Blaine la miró en una expresión asustadiza, para luego fijarla en Kurt que se acercaba a ellos.

-Te toca la parte con Rachel.- susurró Kurt rápidamente para luego voltearse como si no hubiera hablado con ellos. Santana suspiró, tendría que esperar a otra ocasión.

Se alisó la blusa y tomó las partituras sobre el piano hasta acercarse al lado de Rachel. Un sonido de un celular interrumpió antes de que comenzara la banda sonora. Kurt se disculpó con la mirada y una sonrisa avergonzada; bajó del escenario con su teléfono celular en la mano. Blaine le siguió con la mirada hasta escuchar el "¿Hola?" en contestación de Kurt a la llamada.

La banda sonora dio la partida, con Blaine detrás de ellas, de piernas cruzadas y gesto ido.

Santana comenzó poniéndose en actitud de su personaje, no le costó demasiado con Rachel irritante a cada ensayo.

* * *

El olor a café inundaba el aire, los murmullos de conversaciones pasajeras, el tecleo constante de algún oficinista contra su computadora, el pasar de una hoja a otra en algún libro de alguien anónimo, la caja registradora abrir y cerrar, el tic-tac del reloj, la campanita que indicaba el ingreso o salida de alguien; toda la mezcla de sonidos abundaba, pero la tensión que había entre los dos jóvenes en la tercera mesa al lado de la ventana era incluso aún mayor.

_A boy like that __**Un chico como ese**_

_who'd kill your brother __**Mataria a tu hermano**_

_forget that boy __**Olvida a ese chico**_

_and find another __**Y encuentra otro**_

_one of your own kind __**Uno de tu clase**_

_stick to your own kind __**Mantente en tu clase**_

-Si te soy sincero, no creí que vinieras.- dijo Sebastian observando a Kurt frente a él, quién se veía totalmente serio. No estaba seguro de cómo es que había aceptado a verlo, quizás la frase "Necesitamos hablar de Blaine", fue la que le removió el corazón y el estómago.

-Yo sí cumplo mis promesas.- le contestó sin quitarle la vista de encima y los labios en una línea recta.- ¿Qué quieres?

_A boy like that __**Un chico como ese**_

_will give you sorrow __**Te traerá dolor**_

_you'll meet another boy tomorrow __**Conocerás a otro hombre mañana**_

-Hablar sobre ya sabes quién. O más bien, nuestro juego.- le dijo con la sonrisa perfecta e inmovible que estaba estrenando a Kurt desde que apenas se había sentado.

-¿Esto para ti es un juego?.- preguntó achicando sus ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Ya olvidaste?.- recalcó Sebastian sonando algo dolido, de manera fingida.

_One of your own kind __**Uno de tu clase**_

_stick to your own kind __**Mantente en tu clase**_

-¿Tu supuesto plan?.- susurró entredientes, frotando sus pulgares contra el vaso de café.

-Al parecer no seguiste las reglas.

-¿Reglas, Sebastian?.- soltó casi con veneno.- Tú eres el que juega sucio.

-Nada de eso.- dijo apoyando su rostro en la mano.- Hiciste lo contrario a lo que te pedí.

_A boy who kills __**Un hombre que mata**_

_cannot love __**No puede amar**_

_a boy who kills __**Un hombre que mata**_

_has no heart __**No tiene corazón**_

-¿Qué no eran así las normas?.- preguntó Kurt.- Que, "ganaba el que hacia lo contrario"..

_But he's the boy __**Y es el chico**_

_who gets your love __**Que consigue tu amor**_

_and gets your heart __**Y consigue tu corazón**_

-Creí que no querías jugar.- susurró alzando las cejas, ampliando la sonrisa en forma de burla. Y Kurt se mordió el labio inferior al saber que había cometido un error.

Quizás.

_Very smart, Maria, very Smart __**Muy inteligente, María, muy inteligente**_

-¿Qué quieres hablar?.- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Acabo de hacer algo importante, ¿Bien?.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Estas consciente de todos los riesgos que vas a correr ahora?

_A boy like that __**Un chico como ese**_

_wants one thing only __**Quiere una cosa solamente**_

_and when he's done __**Y cuando el termine**_

_he'll leave you lonely __**Él te dejará sola**_

-No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando...- susurró Kurt.

-Escucha _Snow White_.- suspiró apretando las comisuras de sus ojos con su índice y pulgar.- Vayamos al grano, y dejemos de darle vueltas.- agregó tomando su vaso de café con ambas manos.- Te enamoraste.

_He'll murder your love __**Él asesinará tu amor**_

_he murderer mine __**Él asesinó al mio**_

Kurt guardó silencio, no queriendo confesar algo tan privado en voz alta y menos frente a un enemigo. Además, sentía en partes que si lo hacía, no se lo diría a la persona quién realmente merece escucharlo primero de sus labios.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

El castaño fijó su visión en Sebastian que dejaba su café sobre la mesa, luego de tomar un sorbo.

-Sebastian-

-Espera.- le frenó inclinándose un poco, apoyando su rostro en su mano.- Si Blaine te corresponde, ¿Qué harías?

_Just wait and see __**Solo espera y ve**_

_just wait Maria __**Solo espera María**_

_just wait and see __**Solo espera y ve**_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.- farfulló Kurt echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Porque es obvio, princesa.- le contestó sonriendo de forma distinta, no era arrogante, era como si... Realmente quería aclarar algo.- La familia de Blaine es complicada; una madre amable, buena persona, pero ausente; un padre bueno, pero cegado por una idea errónea de su hijo; un hermano igual que la madre. Ausente. ¿Crees conocerlo a pesar de eso?

-Sí.

_Oh no Anita, no Anita no _

Sebastian cambió su expresión por un segundo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, e intensificando la mirada con curiosidad.

-No conoces su familia.- recalcó negando levemente.

-Sé cómo es Blaine, sé que se esconde detrás de esa pared invisible de "chico malo", y contesta a la defensiva, porque gente que ha querido mucho le ha herido.- dijo refiriéndose a su padre, e incluso al mismo Sebastian, que volvió a sentarse en el respaldo de la silla.- Si me correspondiera estaría con él.

-Te hablé de riegos, y uno de ellos es su padre. Si Blaine continúa con esa faceta que nombras, el próximo destino es Dalton.

Kurt ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Tu academia?

-Su padre tiene dinero suficiente para llevarlo ahí.- dijo frotando sus manos.- Si va a Dalton, no lo veras de nuevo.

_It isn't true, not for me __**No es verdad, no para mi**_

_It's true for you not for me __**Es verdad para ti, no para mi**_

Kurt bajó su rostro como un gato herido, ¿Separarse?. Frunció el ceño hacia arriba mirando sus manos, Sebastian abrió la boca para poder agregar algo más y Kurt alzó la vista nuevamente con seriedad.

_I hear your words __**Escucho tus palabras**_

_And in my head __**Y en mi cabeza**_

_I know they're smart __**Sé que son inteligentes**_

-Si lo haría.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

_But my heart, Anita, but my heart __**Pero mi corazón, Anita, mi corazón**_

_Knows they're wrongs __**Sabe que son incorrectas**_

-Conoces a Blaine tanto como yo, para entender a lo que me refiero.

_You should know better __**Tú deberías saberlo mejor**_

_You were in love __**Estuviste enamorada**_

_Or so you said __**O eso decías**_

-_Mph_.- soltó Sebastian mientras sonreía.- ¿Sabes?, eres mejor rival del que creí.

-¿Por qué... Hiciste que nos reuniéramos?.- dijo Kurt observando a Sebastian que tomaba su vaso y se había puesto de pie.

-Porque perdí esta batalla.- suspiró serio.- Pero no lo confundas con perder la guerra.

_You should know better...__**Tú deberías saberlo mejor…**_

* * *

Blaine dio un suspiro resignado, sentándose detrás del escenario frente a uno de los espejos alumbrados por un montón de luces. Jugueteó con un rulo que estaba sobre su frente y se percató que las perforaciones de sus piercings se habían cerrado. Sobre su ceja, su nariz y oreja.

Una parte de su "Blaine" actual se había evaporado.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor.- dijo Rachel dejando las partituras de "_A boy like that_" sobre la mesita a un costado del brazo del moreno y sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué piensas?

Blaine se quedó en silencio ignorándola, volviendo a jugar con el orden de su cabello con un peine que estaba frente a él en una pequeña cajita llena de utensilios.

-No es necesario que me ignores.- agregó la joven al rato, mientras arreglaba una cinta de su blusa.- Tan sólo di lo fastidiosa que soy y ya.

-¿Te consideras a ti mismo fastidiosa?, es un logro.- murmuró volviendo a dejar el peine en su lugar.

-Sólo sé que es algo que tú harías, nada más.- soltó la joven dejando su cabello sobre su pecho.

-Oh, ¿Y me conoces tan bien verdad?.- ironizó recargando su rostro, mirándola a través del espejo.

-No es eso.- susurró alzando sus hombros, jugando con sus manos en su regazo.- Sólo es una observación...

Blaine resopló alzando su cabello por el aire exhalado, al ver que Rachel no paraba de observarlo y apretar sus labios nerviosa.

-¿Qué?.- gruñó al rato después.

-Que-quería disculparme Blaine.- dijo al joven mirándolo frente a frente.- Creí muchas cosas incorrectas sobre ti y... No fue correcto.

El ojimiel se quedó callado por unos momentos, ¿Cómo es que esta chica orgullosa le hablaba de esta forma?

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas?.- agregó apretando sus dientes en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Creo.- dijo en una sonrisa de lado, que hizo a Rachel soltar todo el aire contendido.

-Le diré a Finn que deje de creer en todos los rumores. Espero que esto refuerce nuestra relación de colegas en el escenario.- dijo en un alzamiento de hombros con un sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Hudson te haría caso?.-preguntó Blaine curioso.

-Porque él confía en mi y yo en él.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Así funciona?.- preguntó extrañado.- ¿Eso es ser novios?

-¿Nunca haz sentido una conexión tan fuerte con una persona?.- le preguntó volviendo a mirar a través del espejo.- ¿Algo así como que sólo quieres protegerla, y que sólo sabes que hay cosas que esa persona en específico te creería sin preguntar a nadie más?

Blaine se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Porque quizás, sólo quizás había una.

-¿Y sólo se basa en confianza?

-No sólo de eso.- dijo la chica colocándose de pie, colocando una parte de su cabello tras su oreja.

_I have a love __**Yo tengo un amor**_

_and it's all that I have __**Y es todo lo que tengo**_

_right or wrong __**Correcto o incorrecto**_

_what else can I do? __**¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?**_

Kurt guardó sus cosas en el casillero, mientras Rachel y Finn le hablaban animadamente sobre la última película que habían visto. El ojiazul sólo asentía y reía al momento que le contaban alguna broma; se tapó la boca cubriendo una carcajada cuando Finn imitó una mueca graciosa.

Blaine cruzó el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, al momento de virar, visualizó al joven y su corazón casi da un vuelco brusco.

_I love him, i'm his __**Lo amo, soy suya**_

_and everything he is I'm too __**Y todo lo que él es, yo también lo soy**_

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando, la melodía en forma de risa. Todo un él que representaba algo y le causa un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, ese sentimiento que se repetía y se acrecentaba a cada día y momento de verlo…

_I have a love __**Yo tengo un amor**_

_and it's all that I need __**Y es todo lo que necesito**_

_right or wrong __**Correcto o incorrecto**_

_and he needs me too __**Y él me necesita también**_

Kurt alzó la vista notando a Blaine a unos pasos más lejos, mientras Rachel y Finn conversaban entre ellos. Tímidamente alzó su mano sonriendo a forma de saludo.

_I love him we're one __**Lo amo, somos uno**_

_there's nothing to be done __**No hay nada para terminarlo**_

_not a thing I can do __**Ninguna cosa que poder hacer**_

Blaine sintió como un fuerte latido retumbó contra su pecho y haciendo eco en sus oídos, dejándolo en una especie de cápsula donde todo estaba en blanco y negro y sólo veía a Kurt entre todo lo demás. La luz en la oscuridad. El ancla en su momento de tristeza.

_But hold him __**Pero sostenerlo**_

_and hold him forever __**Y sostenerlo por siempre**_

_be with him now, __**Estar con él ahora**_

_tomorrow, __**Mañana**_

_and all of my life __**Y toda mi vida**_

Y dejó, como siempre, que todo fluyera, que su mano se alzara en respuesta a su saludo, y que una sonrisa de lado envuelta en sonrojo le complementara la expresión embelesada. Y ahí comprendió las palabras de Rachel.

_When love comes __**Cuando el amor viene**_

_so strong __**tan fuerte**_

_there is no right or wrong... __**No hay un correcto o incorrecto**_

La joven tomó su bolso, echándolo al hombro y caminando causando eco con sus tacones sobre el piso brillante. Se volteó con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera.

-Aparte de la extrema confianza, la protección y la gratitud que tienes. Lo complementa el amor.

_Your love is, __**Tú amor es,**_

_Your life...__**Tu vida…**_

* * *

-¿Ya estas bien?.- le preguntó Kurt a Pavarotti al ver que caminaba con algo de dificultad por el pequeño palito envuelto en su ala, pero que al parecer ya no le causaba dolor.

Lo quitó con cuidado de no desordenar sus plumas, ya listo el proceso, el pajarillo empezó a saltar y trinar. Kurt sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

-De nada.- contestó para deshacerse de las vendas que ya no servían. Habían pasado tres días desde que Pavarotti había llegado, tres días desde que Blaine había dormido en su cama, y tres días desde el tiroteo.

Casi tuvo el impulso de llamar a Cooper para preguntar si los padres de Blaine se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, o si por lo menos habían llamado a su hijo y preguntarle por su bienestar. Pero creyó que quizás no era una tan buena idea. Hay cosas en las que quizás no debía entrometerse.

Un trineo fuerte, y Pavarotti saltando y sacudiendo sus alas provocó su celular sonando sobre su escritorio.

-Shh...- le tranquilizó Kurt acurrucándolo contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Y con la otra tomó el teléfono en sus manos.- ¿Diga?

-Emm... ¿Kurt?

-¿Blaine?.- preguntó sentándose en su cama y dejando a Pavarotti sobre una manta en la parte baja de su cama.

-Ah..Emm... ¿Estas ocupado?...

-Asustaste a Pavarotti.- rió Kurt por lo bajo viendo como el ave caminaba sobre su cama.

-Dale mis disculpas.- contestó en una risa silenciosa. Kurt se alejó el teléfono de la oreja.

-Blaine dice que siente asustarte.

El ave le ignoró para comenzar a caminar más rápido y arrastrando sus alas sobre la tela.

-Creo que ya lo olvidó.- le comentó retomando la llamada, Blaine sólo rió un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo al corazón de Kurt saltar.- ¿Qué...qué pasa?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó a Blaine tragar algo nervioso y su voz dubitativa.

-¿Blaine-

-¿Quieres salir?

Pavarotti le picó en la mano, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación. Dándole algo de tiempo de recapacitar todo lo que estaba pasando. _Blaine le estaba invitando a salir._

Blaine le estaba invitando a una ci-... ¿Era una cita?

Agradeció que Pavarotti le mordiera, ahora sabía que no era un sueño.

-¿Kurt?

-Ah..eh..- balbuceó sonrojándose y rogando para que su nerviosismo no fuera tan notorio.- ¿Por qué...?.- farfulló y luego se mordió la lengua. _"Es una estúpida pregunta, Kurt"_; le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Porque...quiero pasar la tarde contigo.- dijo Blaine como si fuera algo difícil,- Pero si no quieres ya ni qué-

-¡No, no!.- exclamó Kurt poniéndose de pie extendiendo sus manos como si Blaine pudiera verlo.- Eh...podemos, ¿Podemos ir a comprar comida a Pavarotti?, luego pasamos por un café o...lo que tú quieras.

Kurt apretó el teléfono fuerte contra su oído esperando una respuesta.

-Paso por ti en hora y media.- dijo antes de colgar y Kurt quiso negarlo, pero la voz de Blaine sonaba algo más alegre esta vez.

* * *

Si Blaine estaba colocándose sobre la camiseta gris, uno tirantes amarillos, era porque quería ver cómo lucían. Y si se los había dejado puestos fue porque le había gustado cómo se veían.

Detalle que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Kurt.

-Hola.- escuchó que le decían desde atrás.

-Llegas tarde.- susurró Kurt volteándose.

Blaine se quedó congelado. Había visto a Kurt con diferentes atuendos siempre, pero ahora debía admitir...que se veía…bueno, lindo. Llevaba una chaqueta azul que llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo, unos jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón.- Lindo toque.- comentó indicando el nuevo accesorio de Blaine que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

-Me...parece que hay una tienda de mascotas en la entrada.- dijo ignorando como es que Kurt se veía tan esbelto en esas prendas y en cómo los pantalones delineaban sus piernas kilométricas.- Ahí podremos ver qué comida hay para Pavarotti.

-Bien.- comentó Kurt y pasó su brazo entre el de Blaine, como si fuera algo natural, como si siempre lo hicieran. Lo que hizo al ojimiel observarlo unos momentos, pero luego desistir y sonreír a gusto de la sensación cálida que llegaba hasta la punta de sus pies.

Luego de salir de la tienda y que la observación de Kurt, acerca de que Blaine era igual a un cachorro causara un puchero en el joven. Siguieron caminando de la misma forma, Kurt del brazo de Blaine, riendo de sus comentarios graciosos, y el ojimiel contemplándolo sin una razón muy específica. Sólo observándolo y sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Quiero café.- dijo Kurt revisando si el dinero que traía en su billetera alcanzaba para dos pedidos.

-¿Mocca sin grasa?.- agregó sonriendo de lado.

Kurt creyó que le estaba leyendo la mente.

-¿Cómo sabes?.- le preguntó con la duda demostrada en todas su facciones faciales.

-Tengo un don.- agregó mirándose las uñas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Kurt se rió por lo bajo, tapándose la boca. Blaine lo miró de reojo nuevamente.

-Ok, yo te invité a salir, por lo que YO pagaré, ¿Sí?.- dijo Blaine colocando una mano sobre las de Kurt que inspeccionaban el dinero que tenía disponible.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el tacto de sus dedos con los propios, así que sólo asintió nervioso, guardando la billetera y corriendo un poco para alcanzar a Blaine que iba unos pasos más adelante.

-Ahí esta el Lima Bean…

Kurt miró hacia unos cuantos metros de él y estaba ahí. Uno de sus cafés favoritos. Lugar donde se había reunido con Sebastian variadas veces y le hacían pensar en demasiados pretextos para contradecir a todo lo que le decía.

Apenas entraron el olor a café, el calor y un leve murmullo de conversaciones los invadió, Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse aunque fuese un poquito como en casa. Era como un segundo hogar, suspiró para luego dejar ver una sonrisa. Blaine notó como un leve brillo inundó los ojos de Kurt.

Se acercó a pedir las ordenes de café y los pagó.

-Medium drip.- dijo el ojiazul en voz baja, refiriéndose al pedido de Blaine.- Interesante.

-¿No crees que cada detalle describe a alguien?

Kurt le miró curioso, sacando un sobre de azúcar para él y otro para Blaine.

-Quieres decir que, ¿El pedido de café describe a la gente?

-Algo así.- dijo mirando la cartelera de tipos de cafés.

-¿Por eso descubriste mi pedido?.- preguntó anonadado.

Blaine abrió un poco más sus ojos, como si hubiera dicho algo demás y se mordió el labio inferior para terminar suspirando algo resignado de tener que decir el por qué.

-El Mocca es fuerte, pero a la vez es dulce y suave. Es como una mezcla de ambas cosas que hacen algo…diferente.

Kurt le admiró unos segundos sonrojado, para luego escuchar los "_Kurt" _y _"Blaine_", correspondientes a sus pedidos.

-Te gusta este lugar.- afirmó Blaine cuando se habían sentado y ambos estaban en silencio; Kurt sintiéndose totalmente escudriñado por los ojos ojimieles.

No quiso seguir cuestionando el hecho de que de pronto, Blaine parecía saber todo de él, pero sintió que podía ser sincero.

-Siento que es como un segundo hogar.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Planeo trabajar en algún café en verano.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para las vacaciones?.- preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que sí.- dijo seguro.- Siempre estoy preparado.

-¿A sí..?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.-Y si de la nada aparece Sebastian aquí, ¿Qué harías?

-Le tiro tu café.-soltó sin siquiera meditar.

-Espera, ¿Mi café?

-Sí.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Por qué el mío y no el tuyo?

-No pienso quedarme sin el mío.- agregó como si fuera obvio. Y Blaine, volvió a reír causando esa sensación agradable que se incrementaba con el calor del café.

* * *

-Gracias.- dijo el castaño colocándose una bufanda mientras salían del local.

-Esta bien.- contestó Blaine subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta.- Fue…lindo.

Kurt le miró unos segundos y se sorprendió al ver que Blaine estaba demasiado avergonzado, demasiado para el _Blaine _de siempre, pero no quiso discutirle ni agregar algo más, porque ya sentía sus mejillas arder.

Al rato de caminar, y cuando Kurt quiso quebrar el agradable silencio, se percató que el ojimiel estaba mirando fijo al frente de él. Siguió hacia donde miraba.

Había una niña de más o meno años en una tienda llena de disfraces, cosas para fiestas, juguetes, tarjetas entre otras. Miraba con atención una caja que le era inalcanzable y estiraba con su mayor esfuerzo su mano para poder sacarla. Blaine entró a la tienda. Tomó la caja y se la colocó en sus manos.

Kurt entró siguiéndolo con curiosidad.

-Toma.- dijo con una sonrisa que el castaño creyó haber visto muy pocas veces desde que conoció a Blaine.

-Gracias.- dijo la niña mirando la muñeca dentro.

-¿Te gustan las muñecas?.- le preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-¡Me encantan!.- exclamó la niña. –Además, los trajes que ocupan son tan lindos, aunque…creo que si le pusieran más moños...

-¿Moños?.- dijo Blaine y un dejo de admiración se colocó en sus ojos que Kurt pudo notar.

No entendía, ¿Por qué hace esto con una niña desconocida?, ¿Por qué no dejaba que su corazón latiera normal por un día?

-Síp.- dijo la niña para mirar nuevamente la caja.- Aunque hay veces que quiero un príncipe, pero ninguno me gusta.- dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca con la caja sostenida por sus manos.

-¿No?.- preguntó Blaine.- ¿Cómo debe ser?

La niña dejó la caja en el suelo y colocó un dedo en su mentón. De la nada su rostro se iluminó.

-Ven.- dijo tomando la mano de Blaine sin temor y lo condujo un poco más adentro de la tienda.

Él la siguió. Mientras que la mente de Kurt se confundía más y más.

Los siguió.

La jovencita paró en frente de un montón de muñecos y apuntó uno que estaba más o menos a la altura de Blaine.

-Debe tener esa ropa.- dijo asintiendo.- Pero no me gustan sus caras. Son tan feas e iguales…- dijo la niña ladeando la cabeza resignada.

Blaine tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo acercó a sí mismo, apuntando su cara con un dedo.

-¿Cómo él?.- preguntó mirando a la niña.

-¿Qué, pero.- trató de refutar, pero el gran grito de la pequeña le detuvo.

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- exclamó la niña mirando a Kurt maravillada.- ¡Tú te pareces a mis muñecos de porcelana!

Kurt se sonrojó rápidamente, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Se podría enfermar de tanto sonrojarse?

-¡Carlie!.- exclamó la voz de un hombre.- ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Aquí!.- exclamó la niña de vuelta.

Un hombre se acercó a la niña con expresión fría, y al ver a Blaine con su brazo en la cintura de Kurt su cara de endureció.

-¿Ustedes quienes son?- dijo el hombre tomando a su, se suponía, hija del brazo dejándola detrás de él.

-Son mis amigos.- explicó la niña.- el niño de rulos me ayudaba a ver cuales príncipes son más bonitos. Pero llegamos a la conclusión que él es un príncipe.- dijo apuntando a Kurt.

El hombre parecía no cambiar su expresión. Solo miraba la mano en la cintura de Kurt. Este rápidamente la quitó.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kurt. Sin entender por qué lo hacía.

-¿Te hizo algo?.- preguntó a la niña.

-Que no papá.- dijo algo enojada.- Él niño de rulos solo me ayudab-

-Pero su aspecto es-

-¡Que no papá!.- gritó la niña enfadada.

-Nos vamos.- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda a los jóvenes.- Estas castigada.

-¿Por qué?.- quiso saber la niña

-Por discutirme, nos vamos.- dijo el hombre caminando a la salida.

La niña negaba con la cabeza dejando que unas lágrimas de frustración se asomaran por sus ojos. Kurt sintió la necesidad de acercarse a la niña y abrazarla, porque él es así. Porque él entrega lo que no recibe de esos acosadores. Porque creía que los abrazos le habían quitado la mayoría de sus penas. Y luego la miró con una sonrisa tímida. La niña se pasaba las manos por sus mejillas mojadas.

Blaine se agachó al lado de Kurt y le secó las lágrimas a la pequeña con un pañuelo.

La niña los miró a ambos entre sorprendida y con admiración.

-Ustedes son unos bonitos principes.- dijo la niña abrazando a Kurt con sus pequeños bracitos. Él la abrazó de vuelta. Luego abrazó a Blaine, el cual le acarició el cabello.

-Y tú la princesa más amable de todas.- dijo él.

La niña se despidió con su pequeña manito y salió del lugar. Todo se quedó en pequeños murmullos y conversaciones ajenas. Ninguno cruzó palabra por unos segundos que parecieron muy largos.

-Qué fue exactamente eso.- susurró Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a mirar el resto de los disfraces y juguetes que habían. Sin contestar.

-Blaine.- insistió Kurt volteándose, pero de la nada Blaine le colocó un sombrero gigante verde del día de San Patricio.

-Te queda el verde.- dijo con una sonrisa, cuya alegría llegó a sus ojos.

-Blaine.- dijo Kurt resignado, sacándoselo y dejándolo en su lugar.

-Tú no viste.- dijo tomando un peluche al azar.- Ése hombre discutía con una joven que atendía. La niña le jalaba el pantalón a ese hombre rogándole porque le bajara una tonta caja que le llamaba la atención, pero no lo hacía. No le dedicó ningún segundo si quiera para decirle aunque sea que no. Sé lo frustrante que es eso.- terminó de decir dejando el peluche nuevamente en su lugar.

Kurt lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía entender el mismo sentimiento, porque su padre siempre había sido muy atento hasta el día de hoy con él. Y porque él no sabía qué tan fuerte era la actitud del padre de Blaine. Empezar a mezclar las frases de Sebastian y las de Cooper en su cabeza, hacían que sus neuronas trabajaran mucho más y él solo quería tener su propia versión de los hechos.

La mirada algo nostálgica de Blaine, le dio el impulso de volver a hacerlo sonreir.

Tomó un peluche de perrito y lo colocó escondiendo la mitad de su cara.

-_Margaret Thatcher_.- dijo Kurt con una voz más ronca.- _Soy un perrito llamado Margaret Thatcher._

Blaine pestañeó muchas veces seguidas, con una ceja alzada y tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Tú…

Kurt sonrió entregándole el peluche.

-Te lo regalaré.- dijo Kurt sin borrar su sonrisa.- En señal de disculpa.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo.

-Porque fui un tonto...- agregó desviando la vista.

Se acercó a la caja y pagó por el perrito de peluche. Salieron de la tienda sintiendo la brisa fría en sus rostros.

-O sea.- dijo Blaine colocándose en frente de Kurt con el peluche en sus manos.- Sé que eres torpe, algo loco por la moda y distraído.- farfulló bromeando, haciendo a Kurt rodar los ojos.- Pero, ¿Por qué tonto?

-Porque vi como nos miró ese hombre. Vi que nos miraba de la misma manera en que a mí me miran los futbolistas. Y pedí disculpas por algo que soy. Creo que algo que he aprendido de las muchas veces en que me has salvado, es que no por ello debo dejar de ser quién soy. Así que…por redundante que suene, te pido disculpas por pedir disculpas.

Blaine resopló dejando que una sonrisa de lado se asomara en su rostro. Su vista se fijó en el peluche de "Margaret Thatcher", _esto lo conservaría por siempre._

-Además…- agregó Kurt acercándose. Metió sus dedos en el cabello revueltos, pero no enredado de Blaine y le acarició la cabeza.- Discúlpame por no saber lo tierno que puedes ser, Blaine.

Y eso hizo que los sentidos del ojimiel se elevaran a un nivel desconocido. No se esperaba eso, no se esperaba ninguna de las acciones de Kurt, nunca lo hace. Él solo es él y ya. Siendo Kurt es demasiado impresionante para él. Eso era algo que Sebastian nunca entendería. Es algo que nunca alguien superaría según él. Porque Kurt era único en su especie.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la besó fugazmente.- ¿No retiramos príncipe?

Y Kurt lanzó un manotazo que Blaine esquivó con habilidad para luego reírse.

-¡No me alcanza, no me alcanza!.- se burló corriendo delante de él. Kurt comenzó a correr tras de él por el centro comercial. Siguiéndolo mientras le lanzaba golpes y unos cuantos "¡Te vas a arrepentir cuando te pille, Blaine!", se había olvidado de todo lo que había ocurrido los días anteriores. Sólo estaba en su mente que estaba con Blaine, corriendo en un centro comercial, haciendo el ridículo junto a él. No se había dado cuenta que Blaine le dijo "Príncipe" en vez de "Princesa" como siempre lo hacía.

No sabía que Blaine había vuelto a sonreír como antes.

* * *

_¡LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR!_

_Pero es que el colegio me tiene uuuf!, y sí, el capitulo fue muy largo!_

_No sé, si pueda actualizar esta otra semana, por el colegio, pero haré el esfuerzo, me haré el tiempo, trataré!_

_Y aquí es cuando me toman de los hombros y me dicen: ¿¡CUANDO BLAINE DECLARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS!?_

_Pues, vienen sorpresas._

_Aquí sus comentarios:_

_Marierux: Au, a mi me cae bien Sebastian!_

_Adrianna11: Como ya dije, se vienen sorpresas.._

_Anderson-Criss: Sebastian, es Sebastian. Creo que con eso he dicho todo..ajaja_

_Marithou: "¿Cuando Blaine declarará sus sentimientos?"... sorpresas vienen_

_Mel Reed: Muchas gracias :)) Me alegra que te guste el ritmo de la historia!_

_Mikuniru: Espero tu fanart desesperadamente :)_

_Bonamore: Creo que Blaine cada vez se esta abriendo más con sus sentimientos_

_Elbereth3: ¿¡De verdad te gusta mucho mi fic!?. GRACIAS!_

_Klaineadiction: ¿Es tu favorito..? AAAAAAW GRACIAS :D_

_MayiKlaine: Mujer! jamás te odiaré! jaja, qué bueno que te gustó el cap :) y lamento la demora :(_

_MaruJudd: ¿En una página de klainers?, wow, bueno, espero que te siga viendo por aquí y que te guste mi fic :)_

_Danu: Es tiempo de que sean felices..._

_Gabriela C: Solo espera a las sorpresas..._

_paohidis: Blainie...hay que entenderlo_

_Changuich: ¿Fue la cerecita de tu cumple?, (¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!)_

_LouDeChanel21: MUJER NO SABES CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑÉ!, tú eres la más tierna aquí dejandome esos comentarios hermosos, con las mismas ansias que esperan un cap yo espero sus reviews, y como siempre son tan hermosos me quedo con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara. Resulta que uno de esos días estaba algo deprimida por este fic, y con lo que me dijiste me motivé a seguir y no abandonarlo. Muchas gracias :) siempre me dejas llorando con tus reviews :') te adoro un montón!_

_Hallan: ¡Me alegra que te guste!, seguiré escribiendo por supuesto que sí :)_

_Aquí me despido, los quiero, amo y adoro. Lamento la demora, alguna falta de concordancia o alguna falta de ortografía si es que hay. Y...gracias._

_~Carolice_


	25. Arriesgarse

Capitulo 25: Arriesgarse.

Pavarotti aún se negaba a volar.

Kurt pensaba que era porque aún era demasiado joven y en esa etapa sus madres les enseñan a volar. Pero como aún era pequeño y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por separar las diminutas cascaras de las semillas de alpiste para que pudiera comer, todavía no era un tema del que había que preocuparse.

Kurt dedicaba esos momentos de concentración en "separar" la comida del ave, para pensar.

Y últimamente había pensado mucho.

Sobretodo en la última...salida con Blaine, en como lo veía tan distinto. Tanto física como sicológicamente; era como si un nuevo Blaine estuviera floreciendo de un capullo que se había vuelto a cerrar, pero que ahora se atrevía a mostrar su forma. Se había dado cuenta que hacían muchas bromas con Santana mientras no entraba a algún partido de fútbol, o cuando no debía jugar y se quedaban en las galerías. Compartiendo chocolate caliente y palomitas.

Si antes le gustaba, ahora era un sentimiento aún más arraigado en su corazón, y verlo cada día, y más veces por los ensayos del musical y los entrenamientos de las cheerios, cuando aún no se cancelaban, le hacía el corazón saltar y golpear contra su pecho. Y entonces nuevamente la conversación con Sebastian volvía y el hecho de... confesar sus sentimientos llegaba a su mente.

¿Si le decía?

¿Si Blaine le miraba como un bicho raro?

¿Si dejaban esto que ya tenían?

Otro suspiro bajo ese mismo pensamiento. Blaine llegó a revolucionar su mundo; y eso no se lo había propuesto hace 5 meses atrás. Cuando vio que un chico lleno de ropas oscuras y piercings se le acercó y le acorraló contra un casillero. Si hubiera sabido todas las experiencias que iba a vivir con él...

-¿Pavarotti qué debo hacer?.- susurró mientras veía como comía la parte limpia interna de las semillas, separadas por Kurt.

Pero el pajarillo le ignoraba con inocencia y el ojiazul le acarició sobre las alas.

Su corazón latía un poco más fuerte ante la imagen de él declarándose ante Blaine. Había tenido ese sueño, ese fantástico sueño donde le decía lo que sentía, y Blaine le correspondía besándole en los labios y acercándolo a su cuerpo, ambos sonriendo; pero no siempre era así de simple y fácil. No todo era un cuento de hadas o una película, y existía la posibilidad de que no hubiera un final feliz para ambos.

* * *

-Tony y María. Escena 4. "Tonight".- dijo Artie mientras se alejaba hasta quedar al borde del escenario junto a la entrenadora Beastie y Emma.

Blaine resopló al ver a Rachel alisándose un vestido amarillo chillón y tomaba las partituras con extremo dramatismo, se acercaron al lado del piano; el ojimiel se sentó y dejando los papeles en el atril frente a las teclas blancas y negras, comenzó a tocar. Rachel comenzó a cantar.

_Tonight, tonight __**Esta noche, esta noche**_

_It all began tonight __**Todo comenzó esta noche**_

_I saw you and the world went away__** Te vi y el mundo se fue lejos…**_

_Tonight, tonight __**Esta noche, esta noche**_

_There's only you tonight __**Eres solo tú esta noche**_

_What you are, what you do, what you say__** Lo que eres, lo que haces, lo que dices…**_

Blaine se unió a la canción leyendo la letra a cada nota que avanzaba.

_Today, all day I had the feeling __**Hoy, todo el día tuve el sentimiento**_

_A miracle would happen __**Un milagro que ocurriera**_

_I know now I was right __**Sabía que estaba en lo correcto…**_

Rachel se acercó al piano, colocándose detrás de Blaine y cantando juntos.

_For here you are __**Aquí estas**_

_And what was just a world is a star __**Y lo que era el mundo es una estrella**_

_Tonight... __**Esta noche…**_

Últimos dos acordes y la canción estaba terminada. Por lo menos una corta versión.

-¿Tiene que llorar cada vez que cantemos?.- farfulló Blaine poniéndose de pie y acercándose con Rachel a ellos.

-Soy una chica sentimental por dentro.- sollozó la entrenadora limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo desechable. Blaine suspiró resignado.

-Me parece perfecta.- dijo Emma, mientras ordenaba y reordenaba los papeles con apuntes.

Artie se aclaró la garganta y se movió con su silla de ruedas unos centímetros.

-No me parece tan así.- dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo. La cara de Rachel se deformó ligeramente, y Blaine sólo le dio algo de curiosidad, pero no demostró nada por fuera.-Creo que les falta más... sentimiento-

-Creo haber puesto la emoción necesaria.- refutó Rachel apretando la partitura en sus manos.

-No me refiero a tu interpretación.- le informó Artie, tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible para no herir el ego de la joven.- Sino a cómo la comunicas-

-¿No es lo mismo?.- preguntó Blaine sin entender la diferencia.

-No es lo mismo cantar con grandes finales "Estrellita donde estas", a hacerlo con la real angustia de saber donde se encuentra.

-Aún no entiendo tu crítica.- dijo Rachel suspirando con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Me refiero a que les falta...pasión.

Blaine frunció el ceño unos milímetros, mientras Rachel abría y cerraba la boca en busca de algo qué decir.

-¿Pasión?.- repitió cuando logró articular palabra.

-Tony y María no son sólo una pareja de enamorados. No es sólo un "algo prohibido", es lo que eso conlleva.- ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas fugaces, algo avergonzados.- Me refiero a que... Ya saben, ¿Ustedes no han...?

El rostro de Rachel se colocó rojo, contrastando notoriamente con su vestido, y Blaine se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, este..- dijo la joven apuntando al ojimiel asumiendo que él tenía más experiencia.- Blaine, ya-ya sabes...

-Eh..claro, sí, eh...- balbuceó en respuesta apuntándola también y Artie los miró frunciendo la boca y alzando las cejas como no sabiendo qué más agregar.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Rachel era virgen, claro, en ocasiones las cosas podrían sobrepasarse, pero... Nada más. No se atrevía a más, aún no.

A Blaine lo consideraban el chico malo, experimentado y matón de la escuela. Pero era todo lo contrario; nadie le creería al decir que era virgen al igual que Rachel. Ni siquiera había pensado en tener a alguien de manera sexual...ni cuando tuvo ojos para Sebastian pensó de esa forma, además...era algo demasiado propio y personal para tomarlo tan a la ligera. Estas dándole a alguien, algo que no podrás otorgar a nadie más en tu vida. Es algo demasiado único para sólo "tener sexo"...

Era algo que reservaba.

* * *

-¿Qué tal el ensayo?.- preguntó Kurt sin despegar la vista de su horario, adivinando que Blaine estaba detrás de la puerta de su casillero.

-Sólo ensayamos algunas canciones.- dijo en un resoplido, mientras le miraba revisando cada facción de su rostro con detalle.

-No te oyes muy entusiasmado, ¿Pasó algo?.- preguntó preocupado mientras guardaba sus libros en su bolso azul, y miraba a Blaine vacilar en cada intento de hablar.

-Nada.- terminó por decir, apoyando su espalda en el casillero contiguo y golpeaba su cabeza contra ellos.- ¿Qué haces?

Kurt tecleaba algo en su teléfono, luego bajaba en al parecer una larga lista, con números y fotografías que terminaron por llamarle la atención.

-¡Nada importante!.- chilló nervioso mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo, Blaine entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente y se acercó a hacerle cosquillas a la altura de las costillas, terminó por hacerlo reír a carcajadas, sacándole una sonrisa con cariño a sus propios labios y sacar el aparato del bolsillo.

-"Bucket list".- leyó en voz alta y una lista de más de 100 oraciones se extendía a medida que bajaba.

-¡Es privado!.- exclamó arrebatándoselo y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es?

-Te dije que es personal.- refutó cerrando el casillero de golpe y dándole la espalda mientras caminaba.

-Vamos, no pido que me la leas, sólo pregunto qué es.

Kurt le miró de reojo, y como era Blaine, como era el chico que hacia su corazón saltar, prefiere contarle.

-Es una lista con las metas, sueños o más locas ideas que quieras cumplir.- susurró ralentizando el paso.- Sólo eso.

-¿Qué anotaste?

-Nada.- dijo sonrojándose y recuperando el ritmo apresurado anterior.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite otra vez?

La simple idea de Blaine haciéndole cosquillas y tocándole el estómago sólo para hacerlo reír y leer esa lista le aterró ligeramente.

-Sólo escribí que quería verte en el escenario, interpretando las canciones con Rachel.- dijo con los dientes apretados y el rostro envuelto en color carmesí.- Sólo eso.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza buscándole la mirada al joven, y nuevamente esa sensación en el estómago al verlo así, tan frágil, tan puro, tan inocente, le embargó.

-Eres...

Y un gran empujón le hizo llegar de lleno en el piso, Kurt gimió de dolor apenas su mano dio contra el piso. La apretó fuertemente haciendo que el dolor disminuyera con la presión. Blaine alzó la vista asesinamente, buscó al culpable y visualizó a Azimio que chocaba las manos con Karofsky. Y la gota rebalsó el vaso.

-Te advertí.- farfulló Blaine mirando al joven a unos metros.- Te dije que no te metieras con él, ¿Ya no te basta con todo lo que has hecho?

Kurt se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, notando que su muñeca ahora enseñaba un moretón azulino, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?, ¿Blaine y Karofsky habían discutido sobre él?

-Es un homo igual que tú.

Silencio en el pasillo.

Como sí hubieran disparado algo, y Blaine abrió los ojos ampliamente, no, no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, y si no le importaron los rumores que corrieron de él luego del baile, no le importaría lo que surgiría ahora. Pero estaba insultándolos frente a un grupo considerable de estudiantes.

-Te lo advertí.- repitió estampando un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Karofsky que lo dejó en el piso, y en el momento en que Azimio se acercaba a cobrar cuentas por su amigo, Kurt se interpuso entre ambos extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Ya basta, déjalo en paz!.- rogó tapando a Blaine detrás de sí.- ¡Váyanse y no diré nada del golpe que me dio y de esta pelea!

Azimio le miró con asco y repudio, ayudó a Karofsky a pararse, quién fijó la vista en Kurt que ahora se volteaba a tomar la mano de Blaine y revisarle los nudillos como sí hubiera golpeado una pared de concreto.

-¿Estas bien?.- susurró mirando a Blaine y su rostro anonadado.- ¿Blaine, no te duele?

-Tú eres el que debería dejar que te revisara.- dijo tomando la mano izquierda de Kurt, observando la marca que ahora era morada, cubriendo su muñeca y el dorso de la mano.- ¿Te duele?

-¿Qué pensará Pavarotti de mi?.- preguntó aceptando la calidez de las manos del ojimiel que le trajeron un alivio placentero.- Ahora soy yo el de la extremidad dañada.- dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro haciendo un ligero gesto de malestar.

Blaine rió de manera sincera, porque este era el chico que hacia que su día cambiara, que su propia actitud cambiara, y que él mejorara.

-Creo que dirá que eres un distraído.

* * *

Blaine decidió caminar.

Los ensayos de las cheerios y de fútbol seguían suspendidos; las máquinas detectoras de metales hacían que Santana tuviera un dolor de cabeza diario y Blaine ya se había acostumbrado a ver sus actitudes malhumoradas en cada ensayo.

Los días avanzaban y se encaminaban hasta el musical. Pero sus pies ahora lo llevaban a un destino que parecía necesitar.

-¡Vamos, extiende tus alas!

Blaine se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol que quedaba frente a la ventana de Kurt, miró de reojo como el castaño había dejado a Pavarotti en el marco de la ventana y el ave observaba hacia todos lados, mientras el ojiazul abría sus palmas alrededor del ave para incitarlo a extender sus alas.

-Muévelas, ¡Tienes que aprender a volar!- reclamó Kurt dando un golpe contra la madera y terminando por apoyar su rostro, acunándolo entre sus brazos contra la parte inferior de la ventana y con Pavarotti delante de su nariz.

-Si vuelas podrás ir con los demás pájaros, y conocerás lugares más bonitos que este.- le dijo acariciando su cabeza, el animal se había acostumbrado al tacto del joven, así que ahora sólo lo recibía sin asustarse.- Sentirás el viento chocar contra tu cara, ¿No quieres conocer esas experiencias?

-No creo que entienda lo que le digas.

Kurt dio un salto y se inclinó mirando a Blaine apoyado contra el árbol con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No pierdo nada con intentar.- dijo Kurt tomando a Pavarotti entre sus manos y dejándolo en la pequeña caja de zapatos que era su cama. Volvió a la ventana, pero Blaine ya no estaba y la idea de que se hubiera marchado le asustó, pero el timbre le borró cualquier dejo de preocupación.

-Hey.- saludó apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-No sabía que me vendrías a visitar, hubiera cocinado algo.- se quejó Kurt dejándolo pasar.

Blaine dio un paso al interior y tomó al castaño de la cintura, acercándolo hasta besar la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Me extrañaste?.- susurró haciendo chocar su aliento contra su piel.

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó Kurt empujándolo unos metros lejos y tapándose la cara que ahora estaba colorada. Porque en esos momentos cuando lo veía reir de su reacción y avanzando dentro de su casa, cuando quería besarlo más que nada.

-¿Soy inoportuno?, quiero decir... ¿No molesto?

-Para nada.- suspiró Kurt cerrando la puerta.- Mi papá esta trabajando en el taller, y yo estoy aquí sin saber qué hacer. Las cheerios y sus ensayos ocupaban mis tardes, pero ahora ya ni eso. Además ya he ensayado suficiente de mi oficial _Krupke_ y me parece innecesario seguir...

Blaine miró a Kurt de pies a cabeza mientras hablaba, subió la mirada por sus piernas esbeltas, su torso y hasta que llegó a su destino. Su cuello.

-No sabía que ocupabas el collar que te di.- dijo interrumpiendo el monólogo de Kurt, logrando que capturara el objeto en su mano.- La gente lo ocupa en la mano.

-Esa es la diferencia entre la gente y yo.- dijo Kurt guardando la cadena bajo su chaleco.

-Claro, por supuesto.- murmuró Blaine más para sí, negando y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero sonar descortés, ¿Pero, por qué viniste?

-Ugh...- gruñó Blaine recordando la verdadera razón.

* * *

_-¿Qué tal su día?.- preguntó la mujer que le abrió la puerta la casa de Blaine._

_-Bien, gracias. ¿Y el suyo?_

_Pero se fue antes de escuchar la pregunta completa. Blaine planeaba subir a su habitación a dormir unas horas, cuando el sonido de un gritó le hizo alzar la vista al segundo piso._

_-¡Blaine, hijo!_

_Una mujer de cabello largo, rizado y negro; ojos verdes, piel morena, y algo baja, corrió haciendo que su blusa de Gaza se alzara ondulando y saltó a los brazos del moreno, besándole la cara y sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos._

_-¡Oh, Blaine te extrañé tanto!.- repetía tomándole las mejillas con cariño.- ¿Cómo estas, qué tal el colegio, y tus piercings?_

_Blaine de quedó en silencio sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos, mientras ella le acariciaba la frente y su cabello. Y después de tanto tiempo allí estaba._

_-Mamá...- susurró abrazándola fuertemente, mientras la mujer le acariciaba la espalda y seguía besándole las mejillas._

_-Lamento irme por tanto tiempo Blaine, no volverá a pasar...- murmuró en su oído, soltando algunas lágrimas y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su hijo._

_"Blaine"_

_Y esa voz profunda llamándolo bastó para que todo su cuerpo de tensara._

* * *

-¿Ugh?.- repitió Kurt alzando una ceja.

-Las cosas en casa son aburridas.- terminó por decir paseándose por la sala.

-Tu casa es dos veces la mia, ¿Cómo es que no hay nada bueno que hacer?

-Pues, no lo hay.- respondió alzando una figura de un elefante y volviendo a dejarla en una de las repisas.

* * *

_La mano alzada de su padre en señal de saludo le hizo cuestionarse si aceptarla o ignorarla. ¿Cómo es que le exigía respeto luego de que él se viera reacio a la persona que es su hijo?_

_La estrechó._

_-¿Qué tal la escuela?_

_-Bien.- soltó farfullando con su madre del brazo.- Bastante bien._

_-Tu cabello sigue igual.- se quejó mirando los mechones verdes entre los rizos oscuros._

_-¿Sabes?, creí que me extrañarías, que por lo menos me lo dirías._

_El hombre de quedó mirando a su hijo, y a su mujer del brazo; que le daba una mirada exigente de un poco de cariño por Blaine._

_-No pido más que una frase.- soltó Blaine en un hilo de voz esquivando a su progenitor. Subiendo las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

* * *

-No Blaine, debes dejarlo en dirección opuesta a la puerta.- dijo Kurt moviendo la figura del elefante nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque o sino, significa que el dinero se va.- le explicó terminando de acomodarlo y ver la mirada curiosa de Blaine.- Es por el Feng Shui.

-Haré como que entendí.- susurró avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Puedo ver a Pavarotti?

Kurt asintió, y miró a Blaine ascender hasta su habitación. Se veía raro, como si estuviera algo desanimado…

* * *

_Blaine se quitó el pañuelo amarrado a la altura de su bicep, sobre la chaqueta; dejándolo sobre su cama. Gritó con los dientes apretados golpeando el asiento amplio que estaba a los pies de su cama, dejándolo en el piso después de un fuerte estruendo._

_No pedía más que un poco de preocupación, algo de aceptación. ¡No se habían visto en más de un mes, maldita sea!. ¡Quería que por una vez ignorara sus ropas y todo su exterior y que recordara que cuando era pequeño, jugaban juntos!_

_¡Que era su hijo y él su padre!_

* * *

El ave estaba acurrucada entre las mantas, masticando algo de semillas, despreocupadamente. Blaine se acercó y le acarició las alas, el pájaro se volteó ante el tacto y le mordió cariñosamente el dedo.

-Hey tú.- susurró riendo ligeramente.

* * *

_Se revolvió el cabello desesperado, con las lágrimas golpeándole la camiseta grisácea, explotando y dejando marcas oscuras. Era demasiado._

_Debía salir de allí, debía calmarse y volver dentro de sus casillas._

_Necesitaba su ancla._

* * *

-¡Pavarotti eres un desconsiderado!.- exclamó Kurt en el marco de la puerta, observándolos a ambos.- ¡A Blaine no lo muerdes así de fuerte como a mi!

-Es porque yo lo rescaté.- se defendió el ojimiel, tomando el ave entre sus manos y depositándolo fuera para que se acercara a un pequeño pocillo lleno de agua.

-Yo le doy alojamiento.- se quejó el castaño entre dientes.

-Él te aprecia, yo lo sé.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt con amabilidad y el ojiazul creyó que podría derretirse en sus ojos.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta nervioso por el repentino silencio que se plantó entre ambos, y evitó hacer contacto visual con el chico que tenía en su propia habitación por segunda vez.

-¿Kurt..?

-¡¿Sí?!.- exclamó con la voz tiritando en nervios, enredando sus dedos.

-¿Quieres asistir a una fiesta en mi casa?.- preguntó sin rodeos.

* * *

_-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Elaine Anderson al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras._

_-Necesito ver a alguien.- contestó suavizando la mirada furiosa, a una de más autocontrol ante la mujer que le dio la vida._

_Se quedó en silencio, escudriñando el rostro del ojimiel, observándolo tan cambiado..._

_-La fiesta de gala y recibimiento será este fin de semana.- avisó Bruce Anderson cambiando la página del diario que leía en uno de los sillones personales.- Espero que estés listo, Cooper acaba de ir a comprar los trajes para ambos._

_Blaine trató de disimular la pequeña mueca de incomodidad al escuchar el orgullo con el que nombraba a su hermano, esperando que algún día le llamará con el mismo tono._

_-Blaine, puedes traer contigo a esa persona que vas a ver.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa._

_Esa fuerza de madre que puede mover montañas, que pueden sosegar tormentas y alejar los "monstruos de la oscuridad" cuando no pueden dormir los niños en las noches. En una sola mirada logró ver en su hijo lo que ella misma vio en sus ojos en la época de su juventud en que se miró al espejo luego de su primer beso._

_Amor._

* * *

-¿Una fiesta?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué harán una fiesta?.- volvió a preguntar sintiéndose atraído a la idea.

-Mis padres volvieron de su viaje.- le explicó frunciendo los labios.- Quieren celebrarlo y mi madre sugirió que te... Que llevará a alguien.

-Oh...- susurró comprendiendo la situación. Y entonces una tensión en sus músculos volvió a llenarlo.-¿Estarán tus padres verdad?

-Elemental.

Sus hombros temblaron ante un escalofrío. Conocía a Cooper, su casa, su habitación, pero conocer a sus padres era un paso enorme que no sabía si podía si quiera soportar. Las palabras de Sebastian resonaban nuevamente en su cabeza, "_La familia de Blaine es complicada…"_

Una mano alzándole el rostro le trajo un alivio repentino y no pudo evitar que se le escapará un jadeo de la sorpresa.

-Estarás conmigo.- le informó. Y esa frase trajo paz a ambos. Blaine no enfrentaría a su padre sólo.

El ojimiel sintió alivio al darse cuenta que le había dado el anillo a la persona correcta.

* * *

Kurt volvió a quitar las pelusas de su traje, pero ya no quedaba ninguna por la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho. Se sentía algo intranquilo, no eran nervios, sino que era como si…algo fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Estas seguro que él te vendrá a buscar?.- preguntó Burt observando a su hijo bajar las escaleras.

-Eso dijo.- susurró Kurt observando el reloj de reojo, viendo que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada.- Tampoco me molestaría si no viniera.

-¿Cómo que no?.- gruñó Burt de regreso, quitándose la gorra y pasando la mano por su cabeza calva.- ¡Te invitó y es lo que corresponde!, además, ¿Qué es esto de fiestas?... ¿Es rico o algo?

Kurt miró sus zapatos, verificando que estuvieran lo suficientemente bien lustrados.

-Su casa es muy grande, y Cooper, su hermano, me había dicho que organizan algo así como "fiestas mensuales", supongo que ahora tiene un motivo nada más.

-Kurt, sé que eres responsable, pero…ten cuidado, con toda la gente que va a ir me refiero.

El ojiazul miró a su padre, y entendió el real significado de esas palabras. Sabía que el acoso era una parte de su pasado en la mente de su papá, y que el maquillaje en su muñeca lo cubría de la vista de él. Entendía que se refería a que no dejara que comentarios de gente desconocida le hicieran sentir inseguro.

-Lo tendré.- respondió agradecido.

El timbre sonó.

Cuando Burt abrió la puerta lo único que pudieron visualizar fue al otro. Blaine usaba un elegante traje, _demasiado elegante_, pensó Kurt. Era completamente negro, su camisa blanca y pulcramente ordenada, un corbatín negro, y el cabello peinado. No totalmente, sino que ordenado de forma que casi no se notaban los mechones verdes.

Kurt se mordió los labios para evitar que un suspiro escapara de su pecho; por su parte, Blaine observaba el traje gris de Kurt, y su camisa blanca adornada con una corbata negra y su cabello estilizado. Sus ojos más azules que nunca…

"_Mm mph"_

Ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento bajo la mirada cómplice y la sonrisa tratando de ser ocultada de Kurt.

-No vuelvas tarde.- le advirtió cuando su hijo pasó el umbral de la puerta. –Y tú…-le llamó al ojimiel.

-Anderson, Blaine Anderson.- repitió nervioso sin moverse de su lugar.

-_Anderson_.- recalcó Burt Hummel mirándolo seriamente.- Cuídalo.

Blaine abrió un poco más grande sus ojos para luego sonreír y asentir.

-Siempre.

-¿Cooper?.- preguntó la mujer tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.- contestó terminando de arreglar su corbata.

La joven Elaine entró en la habitación, suspiró al ver cada objeto presente y recordando con nostalgia a cada paso que daba cientos de recuerdos entre ambos.

-Muy elegante como siempre.- opinó arreglándole el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Tengo buen gusto.- presumió alzando sus cejas una y otra vez, haciendo a su madre reír.

-Eres igual que tu padre.- dijo revolviéndole el cabello, para terminar por tomarle el rostro y acariciarlo.

-Los extrañé.- confesó en una sonrisa triste.

-Nosotros a ti.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.- ¿Blaine aún no llega?

-De eso quería preguntarte.- dijo alejándose y sentándose en su cama.- ¿Ha estado actuando…distinto?

-Bueno, ya recuerdas el cambio que tuvo…- dijo con algo de tristeza, arreglando el pañuelo en su solapa.

-No..- dijo arreglando su cabello tras su oreja.- No me refiero a eso.- susurró alisando su vestido morado de gala.- Cuando fue a ver a ese "alguien" el otro día, Cooper, él parecía…

-¿Enamorado?.- preguntó sonriendo al ver que su madre abría los ojos sorprendida, porque sí, esa era la palabra.

-Sí.- susurró en un hilo de voz.

-Sé que mi papá no lo aceptará. No ahora.- dijo con esperanza, volteándose hasta llegar donde su madre.- Pero Blaine… ahora es tan feliz.

-¿Quién es esa persona?.- preguntó tomándole las manos a su hijo, queriendo realmente averiguar sobre quién había hecho cambiar a Blaine.

-Lo conocerás cuando llegue a la fiesta.- dijo mirándola con cariño.- Pero no te preocupes.- agregó acuclillándose frente a ella.- Se hacen bien el uno al otro.

Elaine se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras de Cooper en su mente. Porque le asustaba ver que Blaine se desquitara con él mismo nuevamente, que otra vez volviera a cambiar y que su hijo sufriera. Porque no le gustaría quedarse de brazos cruzados otra vez.

-Eso espero…

-Si no me crees, ¿Desde cuando que Blaine no había asistido a estas fiestas de papá?

El timbre sonó y Elaine se quedó muda antes de poder contestar. Bajaron juntos las escaleras hasta que lograron ver a Blaine y al joven misterioso a sus ojos.

-¡Kurt!.- exclamó Cooper corriendo a abrazarlo y alzarlo del suelo.- ¡Creí que Blaine me mentía con eso de invitarte!.- rió aún sin soltarlo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Coop.- soltó Blaine.- Aquí están tus llaves.- dijo moviéndolas en el aire para que las tomara.

-Claro.- dijo tomándolas y dejando a Kurt en el piso nuevamente en el proceso.- Tenía que prestarte el auto, no podías haber ido en la motocicleta.

-Muy apropiado de tu parte.- dijo Elaine haciendo acto de presencia. Kurt jadeó al verla, era muy hermosa. Más hermosa a cómo Blaine se la había descrito en el trayecto. Su cabello negro y ondulado estaba peinado hacía arriba, su rostro era exquisitamente pulcro y limpio, sus ojos eran verdes y amables; y su pequeño cuerpo se veía esbelto en su vestido morado de gala que cubría sus pies.- Con que tú eres el invitado de Blaine.

-Kurt Hummel.- dijo nervioso alzando su mano. Elaine rió ante su nerviosismo y se acercó ignorando su mano extendida para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla.

-Bienvenido.- susurró en su oído, y Kurt se sonrojó ante tal acto, entre avergonzado e intimidado.- Espero que disfrutes la fiesta.- dijo finalmente tomando sus manos, enseñándole una sonrisa amplia, idéntica a la de Blaine.- Ahora debo atender a mis invitados, ¿Me disculpas?.- agregó guiñándole un ojo y caminando al salón con elegancia.

-Esa es mi madre.- le dijo Blaine colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Elaine Anderson.

-Es hermosa.- soltó sin pensarlo, hasta verla desaparecer al otro lado de la casa.

-Lo es.- dijeron ambos hermanos Anderson al unísono.

-Por cierto Kurt, tú no estas nada mal.- dijo Cooper alagándolo.

-No te sobrepases.- gruñó Blaine acercando a Kurt a su cuerpo, tomándolo de la cintura. El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder más aún.

-Ah claro, tú solo puedes hacer cumplidos al chico de tus sueños. Mi error.- se burló dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados. A Kurt más aún si eso fuera posible.

"_Chico de tus sueños"_

Kurt sonrió ilusionado por la frase y porque fuera cierta. Y la pequeña nube de felicidad que parecía estar soleada sobre su cabeza le acompañó hasta que entraron al salón y vio la enorme masa de gente. Algunos comiendo, sacando aperitivos de la mesa grande de un costado, otros conversaban compartiendo un trago, reían y sonreían a otros en forma de saludo.

Entonces visualizó un grupo de gente, centrado en Cooper y un hombre más o menos de su porte, mayor, con el pelo castaño y aspecto elegante y serio. Había hecho un comentario y ahora todos reían de ello.

-Te presento a mi padre.- susurró tomando un copa de la mesa y comenzando a beber lentamente.- Bruce Anderson.

Kurt intercambió la mirada de Blaine a su padre. Era extraño que la sra. Anderson y él fueran distintos en su forma de ser; en ocasiones las parejas se complementaban, pensaba Kurt, quizás el lado amable de Elaine era lo que Bruce necesitaba.

Quién sabe.

Había una banda sonora en vivo en otro de los rincones del salón, pero aún no comenzaban a tocar, en vez de eso estaban afinando sus instrumentos y otros bebían unas copas. El ambiente parecía ameno, pero en realidad eran conversaciones superficiales, sobre viajes, estadísticas, números y fechas importantes, pero que a la vez no lo eran.

-¿Qué hacías en estas fiestas?.- quiso saber observando unos canapés, sin entender de qué estaban hechos.

-Cuando asistía como persona normal.- suspiró dejando la copa vacía en la mesa otra vez.- Algunas personas se me acercaban para preguntarme por los negocios de mi padre, y de cómo lo haría para seguir con el negocio.

-¿Ibas a seguir con el negocio de tu padre?

-No en realidad.- asumió alzándose de hombros.- Todos esperaban eso de mí, pero yo no quiero.- dijo mirando a Kurt con ojos ligeramente brillantes.- Quiero ser músico.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo y llenándose de ternura.

-Quiero crear canciones con las que la gente se identifique, y quiero tocar en frente de miles de personas y que griten mi nombre porque les gusta lo que hago… ¿No sería grandioso?

-Lo sería.- concordó mientras veía la sonrisa de Blaine crecer al saber que alguien lo apoyaba en sus sueños, pero luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y pasó su mano por la nuca.

-Lamento contarte esto, quizás te aburra.

-Nunca me aburriría de escucharte Blaine.- soltó sin pensar y luego se mordió la lengua fuertemente, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Blaine sobre él.

Elaine observaba la escena mientras conversaba con una de sus amigas, bebiendo unas copas y analizando las reacciones de ambos a cada minuto de la conversación. Un gozo en su corazón nació al ver a su hijo reír de la cara avergonzada de Kurt; sonrió al ver que alguien le daba felicidad que tantas veces le hacía falta.

En un momento Blaine le dijo algo al ojiazul, Kurt asintió y el moreno prosiguió a marcharse en dirección a la cocina. Se disculpó con sus amigas para poder acercarse al joven.

Kurt volvió a preguntarse sobre los ingredientes de la comida en esa mesa, ya que no quería hacer el ridículo comiendo algo que realmente fuera asqueroso y las ganas de escupirlo nacieran de inmediato, o que no supiera como se ingería algo.

-Te recomiendo este.- dijo Elaine apuntando uno con un mano extendida. Kurt pareció sobresaltarse al verla, pero luego se relajó al ver que la mujer sostenía una sonrisa amable y maternal.

-Es muy bueno.- admitió tapándose la boca mientras masticaba.

-Es mi favorito.- confesó la mujer sacando uno a su vez.- Por lo general nunca puedo sacar, se acaban antes de que me acerque a la mesa.- rió antes de darle una mordida a algo que Kurt sintió a sabor atún con ensalada y algo de limón.

-Oh, debe ser algo frustrante.- contestó el castaño sonriendo empáticamente.

-Lo es, créeme.- contestó la mujer bebiendo de su copa.- Y bien Kurt Hummel, ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?

El castaño creyó que se atragantaría, pero agradeció haber digerido antes de que le preguntara.

-Eh…en la escuela.- dijo asintiendo a nada en particular.- Él es futbolista, yo soy un animador…

-¿De verdad eres un animador?.- se entusiasmo dejando la copa en la mesa y aplaudiendo ligeramente con una sonrisa enorme.- ¡Yo lo era cuando joven!, claro que perdí el físico.- dijo mirándose a sí misma.

-Para nada.- dijo Kurt totalmente extrañado de que se llamase gorda o poco esbelta, porque era todo lo contrario.

-¡Oh, eres muy dulce!.- dijo tapándose la boca mientras reía. Lo que hizo a Kurt sentirse ligero y más tranquilo en su presencia.- Me alegra que puedas ser amigo de Blaine, por lo general es un tanto callado…últimamente, claro.- agregó en un tono algo nostálgico.- Así que te agradezco por estar con él en este tiempo en que estuve ausente.

-No se preocupe.- le aseguró Kurt.- Él es… alguien en quién puedo confiar.- dijo más para sí mismo manteniendo una sonrisa como si estuviese enfrascado en un recuerdo agradable, lo que hizo a Elaine sentirse más segura aún de toda la idea que ella y Cooper habían maquinado.

-Ya llegué.- dijo Blaine con un vaso lleno de hielos, depositándolo en la mesa.- ¿Qué hacían?.- preguntó al ver a su madre al lado de Kurt.

-Conversar sobre ti.- contestó la mujer y Kurt salió de su ensimismamiento mirándolos a ambos algo sorprendido.

-Entonces hablaban sobre el mejor tema de esta noche.- bromeó rodeando por los hombros a su madre, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

-¡Elaine!.- llamó el señor Anderson entre la multitud a su esposa, llamando la atención de algunas personas que focalizaron en sus ángulos de visión a Kurt.

-Los dejo.- susurró la mujer sonriendo, caminando con la misma elegancia entre las personas.

Kurt se preguntó a sí mismo si debía presentarse al padre de Blaine, pero era una extraña sensación de miedo la que le embargaba de la cabeza hasta los pies la que le decía que quizás no era la mejor idea de todas.

Se dio cuenta que el padre de Blaine se había agachado para escuchar algo que le decía su esposa al oído, y que luego los miraba a ambos con un gesto de seriedad. Vio como movía la cabeza y movía sus manos en negación rotunda, para después ver que Cooper le hablaba y le mostraba las palmas como queriéndole hacer entender algo muy difícil.

-¿Qué tal si nos retiramos?.- preguntó Blaine en su oído cuando Kurt vio que habían comenzado a discutir acaloradamente.

-¿Esta todo bien?.- preguntó nerviosamente al ver que Blaine tenía su mirada clavada en el mismo lugar.

-No quiero ponerte en algún riesgo.- confesó sinceramente.- ¿Ven conmigo?

Kurt no podía negarse a ese joven que poseía su corazón.

Se alejaron hasta salir de la casa sin ser notados. La fría noche invadía el patio exterior, y se pasó las manos contra sus brazos para darse algo de calor mediante fricción.

De la nada se escucharon unos aplausos desde el interior de la casa y una melodía comenzó a sonar, proveniente de la banda sonora. Un piano, violines y una flauta traversa llegaron hasta dónde ellos se encontraban. La pileta que estaba en el centro del patio comenzó a funcionar al igual que algunos regadores automáticos alejados de ellos; cientos de pequeñas luces colgadas en los árboles se encendieron al igual que se lograban ver las sombras de las personas en las cortinas, contrastadas con la luz dentro del lugar.

Su corazón se aceleró y el frío que hacía se marchó en el último aliento exhalado por sorpresa al ver la mano de Blaine extendida delante de él.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

-¿Nuevamente?.- preguntó recordando que la vez pasada, su baile había sido en el gimnasio de McKinley.

-Exacto.- agregó mirándolo con intensidad, haciéndolo sonreír de forma distinta, como si ya no hubieran más palabras.

Se acercaron hasta quedar ambos pechos pegados, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Blaine, apoyándose en ellos, mientras las manos de Blaine se amoldaban en su espalda y comenzaban a moverse al ritmo lento de la canción.

¿Qué sacaban de todo esto?

¿Qué lograban con solo disfrutarse así de cerca, y sentir el calor del otro en un baile, en un momento demasiado privado?

¿Si no escuchaban nada más que la música, sus pies rozando la tierra, y sus corazones acelerados?

¿Si solo sentían sus mejillas rozarse?

¿Si Kurt se había alejado unos centímetros y Blaine acortó la distancia en un beso que expresaba mucho más que en otras ocasiones, con sus ojos cerrándose al instante cuando sus lenguas exploraron por sí solas?

Solo ahí Kurt quería llorar, simplemente romper ese momento en un jadeo y confesarlo todo. Susurrar sus sentimientos a la persona que cuidaba de él en la noche fría, contra sus labios, mirándolo nervioso y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Solo bastaba un "te amo" y todo cambiaría de un segundo a otro. Quizás ese miedo era el que le hacía vacilar. Pero el tiempo había pasado, llevaban meses conociéndose y compartiendo experiencias. Y Kurt creía que corazón ya no aguantaría más este sentimiento tan desesperado por salir.

¿Pero si Blaine había iniciado ese beso, también significaba que él sentía algo por él?. Si tan solo se arriesgaba…

Separó sus labios jadeando, apoyando su frente contra la suya. Tomó _coraje._

-Me gustas, Blaine….- confesó bajando sus manos hasta apoyarlas en su pecho, estrujando la tela de su chaqueta con temor a que saliera corriendo y que se alejara hasta quizás cuándo. Sintió cómo las manos de Blaine le acunaron el rostro y gimió asustado, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan finalmente, asustadas de la respuesta, adelantándose a los hechos sin piedad.

-No llores, Kurt.- agregó besando una que caía cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

El castaño le abrazó fuertemente, apretándolo contra él como temiendo a que todo terminara, con un extraño presentimiento de separación.

-No te alejes, por favor.- sollozó en su hombro.- No te alejes de mi por esto.- volvió a gemir soltando un lamento contra la tela de su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué lo haría?.- susurró rodeándolo con la misma fuerza por la parte baja de su espalda.

-Porque no puedes corresponderme.- dijo Kurt sintiendo como un dolor agudo nacía en su pecho y hacía sus rodillas temblar.

-Eso no lo sabes.- contestó besando su cuello.- No sabes que yo nunca te dejaré.- agregó dejando un aliento cálido enfriar la marca húmeda contra su piel.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par dejándolos derramar con más facilidad las lágrimas, mientras se separaba casi con temor de Blaine, mirándolo con nerviosismo reflejado en ellos y a la vez ansiedad.

-¿Eso… quiere decir…?

Blaine solo sonrió con cariño. La música llegó a su fin.

Y todo ocurría, mientras Bruce Anderson observaba por la ventana, corriendo levemente la cortina…

* * *

_¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

_Ok, estuve muy insegura de si poner esto o no. DEMASIADO. Así que solo espero sus comentarios para poder saber si lo que hice esta bien o no..Dios, estoy nerviosa lo confieso.._

_Aquí sus comentarios:_

_Marierux: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :)_

_Mel Reed: Exacto Blaine ya sabe lo que siente, y bueno... ¿Qué le habrá contestado a Kurt?_

_Anderson - Criss: Gracias! Aquí llegó este capitulo a dejar tragedias jaja_

_AdryRamiss15: Es un completo honor que este fic sea uno de tus favoritos :) Muchas gracias!_

_Danu: Esa carita tierna del cap de Big Brother, en esa misma carita me inspiré este capitulo :) Muchas gracias!_

_Gabriela C: Aquí el capitulo, ¿Qué te pareció?_

_Claudia: DIOS, NO LLORES! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS :))_

_hallan: Blaine con todos esos accesorios de chico malo, puede que cambien pronto.._

_RuthJB: Aquí conocimos un poco a los padres de Blaine!, no sé si a ustedes les pasó, pero yo amo a Elaine, es adorable. Aún conoceremos un poco más de esta pareja por cierto. ¡3 días!, Woow, muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste este fic :)_

_Paohidis: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!, ¡Ustedes son los más tiernos del mundo!_

_Lena - 96: Jamás me olvidaría de ustedes! Muchas gracias :)_

_Elbereth3: Wow..no crei poder causar algo así como a un mousse de chocolate... Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me dejaste con la misma sensación al decirlo. Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo, un fic no es nada sin lectores como ustedes :)_

_LouDeChanel21: Ayyy mujer!, tú me haces llorar a cada comentario! ¿¡Cómo dices cosas tan hermosas a una simple persona como yo!?, nunca había pensado en todo lo que me dices y como siempre siempre, agradecerte por tus bellas palabras que me animan muchísimo y que me hacen escribir cada capitulo con más cariño aún, ya que siento que lo disfrutan cuando me lo expresan con todas esas palabras bellas. Un lector no es ignorante, tú solo descubres y así disfrutas. Te agradezco eternamente :)_

_cristian6: Claro que me acuerdo de ti!, y sigo diciendo que es un honor que leas mi fic a pesar de que no te guste Klaine, me alegra que te guste y que lo encuentres interesante :)_

_Guest: NUNCA LO DEJARÉ! :)_

_karenGr: Wow!, leiste muy rápido! Me alegra que te guste, de verdad que lo que digo es cierto!, ustedes son los mejores en subirme el ánimo, ¿Lo he dicho?, Muchas gracias! (todos necesitan Klaine, lo sé)_

_MayiKlaine: Si la relación entre Kurt y Sebastian la encuentras confusa, no querrás saber después jeje. Mujer! recuperate de tu resfrio que me contagiaste a la distancia!. Si volvió principe Kurt en este capitulo causando ternura jaja.. También te quiero montones!_

_Bueno bueno bueno...sigo más nerviosa que nunca por los reviews que vendrán y...aah.. todo. Agradecerles por todas sus palabras hermosas que me suben el ánimo muchísimo, ustedes dicen cosas tan lindas que al final termino llorando en cada review! Aaah... Los amo adoro y admiro a cada uno :)_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_~Carolice_


	26. La casa del árbol

Capitulo 26: La casa del árbol.

El musical llegó antes de lo esperado. Pero por ahora, eso no era lo preocupante; sino la pequeña lucha interna que tenía Rachel y que hacia a Blaine ponerle los nervios de punta.

-¿Podrías dejar eso?.- gruñó cuando la chica no paraba de golpear la brocha de maquillaje contra la mesa, esparciendo pequeñas partículas de rubor.

La joven le ignoró y procedió a morderse el labio perdida en sus pensamientos, acrecentando el ritmo de su golpeteo constante.

-¡Rachel!.- insistió una vez más, alzando la voz y la brocha dio contra el piso, rebotando y chocando con sus pies.

La morena pareció salir de un shock, y soltó en un murmullo que Blaine alcanzó a interpretar como: "Lo arruiné"

-¿Rach-

-¡Soy un desastre!.- exclamó escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos contra la mesa y largándose a llorar.

Varios estudiantes que arreglaban la escenografía como voluntarios, junto con los que estaban en detención cumpliendo su "castigo", se voltearon a observarlos. Blaine se sonrojó nervioso y movió sus manos como queriendo decir: "Yo no la hice llorar".

-¡No valgo la pena!.- sollozó ahogadamente alzando el rostro, viendo como lágrimas negras por el maquillaje le ensuciaban las mejillas.- Oh Dios, soy un desastre en serio.- recalcó al ver su estado.

-¿Podrías calmarte un segundo?.- le exigió palpando su hombro y la chica trató de regular su respiración, dando pequeños saltos, mezclados con gemidos y lágrimas, que lograron hacer reír a Blaine silenciosamente.-¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó cuando vio que ya estaba más tranquila.

-Te burlarás de mi.- replicó con la voz ronca, secándose con un pañuelo desechable de una caja rectangular y sacando dos más en el proceso.

-¿Tan mal piensas de mi?, creí que habías dejado de escuchar los rumores.- opinó cargando su rostro en la mesa con utensilios de maquillaje y grandes espejos iluminados.

Rachel se sorbió la nariz, hipeando ligeramente en silencio. Volvió a sonarse y lanzar el pañuelo dentro de un bote de basura, para luego comenzar a limpiar sus mejillas ahora negras con maquillaje.

-Pero no es algo que te preocupe. Asumo que eres mucho más experimentado que yo.- dijo sorbiendo nuevamente su nariz. Blaine abrió sus ojos ampliamente y su mandíbula cayó algo incrédulo.

-¿Disculpa?

Rachel suspiró golpeando sus rodillas con frustración.

-Que obviamente tú ya no eres virgen.- farfulló avergonzada para volver a su labor de limpiarse.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y pestañeando variadas veces aún procesando lo que le dijo. Prefirió pasar inadvertido.

-¿Y qué se supone que arruinaste?.

La morena se miró al espejo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente soltando un gemido y cubriéndose el rostro otra vez.

-¡Por favor no llores de nuevo!.- le suplicó quitándole las manos del rostro tratando de calmarla torpemente.

-Arruiné mi papel en el musical.- sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos, que de zafaron del agarre de Blaine, dejando aún más desastrosa su imagen.- ¡Arruiné las cosas con Finn!.- se quejó bajando la cabeza apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Rachel podrías explicarme todo en un idioma que entienda?.- suspiró tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Traté de tener sexo con Finn!.- siseó mirándolo con la mirada aguada y el rostro completamente rojo.- ¡Y de paso mi _María_ no es lo suficiente para tu _Tony._

Blaine no supo qué decir a eso.

Asumió que Rachel se había tomado en serio las palabras de Artie y había tratado de "consumar" su amor y representar a una mayormente sentimental María. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿En serio creía que era un _experimentado_?

Pues no.

Blaine no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo así con alguien que no estuviera seguro de amarlo tanto como él le amara de vuelta, un hecho que él consideraba importante.

¿Se supone que debía cambiar eso?, no lo encontraba una obligación y quizá de eso Rachel no se daba cuenta.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.- susurró cuando seguía llorando, pero más silenciosamente.

-Claro que lo es, soy-

-No eres un desastre.- le recalcó frenándola.- No te debes sentir obligada a hacerlo.

-Pero debo...- susurró mirándolo.

-No, no "debes". Tu sólo "quieres", y aún no es el momento si te sientes así.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque no es sólo "sexo", es como tú dijiste, es amor.

La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos demás, mirando a Blaine en una mezcla de total sorpresa y admiración. Lentamente una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, agradecida.

* * *

Kurt revisaba sus apuntes para la clase de francés que seguía. Pero tenía que repetirlos una y otra vez sin lograr memorizarlos, porque _hola_, estaba cerca de Blaine a cada paso que daba en la escuela.

Cuando se declaró fue como entregar a Blaine su corazón palpitando fuerte en sus manos, pidiéndole que lo cuidara bien y con suma delicadeza, porque no lo había hecho antes nunca. Y Blaine extendió las manos, pero no sabía si lo contempló o sólo lo recibió y lo guardó en algún lugar privado.

Porque Blaine sólo le contestó acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa triste.

Y no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar eso, y una voz le exigía que lo hiciera, porque necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si Blaine le correspondía de la misma forma, si su corazón latía así de fuerte como el de él al repetir la sensación de sus labios juntos en su mente o solo estaba siendo un tonto en haberse declarado y Blaine tenía miedo de herirlo al rechazarlo.

La vibración de su celular le exaltó haciendo que su cuaderno cayera de sus manos hasta el piso; maldijo en voz baja recogiéndolo, mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"_Lima Bean, ¿Luego de clases?_

_P.D. Trae a Blaine._

_-Sebastian_".

* * *

-No sé cómo es que de una u otra forma termino viniendo a estas "reuniones".- murmuró Kurt tomando un sorbo de café, compartiendo la mesa con Blaine y Sebastian, que estaba frente a ellos.

-Y a mi me encanta que vengas.- ironizó Sebastian, dando una sonrisa falsa que cayó inmediatamente al segundo después. Le quitó la tapa a su café para sacar una botella de su chaqueta de Dalton y depositar el contenido dentro.

-No puedo creer que le pongas whisky al café.- dijo Blaine alzando una ceja robándole café a Kurt, ya que no quiso comprar nada.

-¡Oye!.- siseó ante el gesto, y abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando Blaine le sacó la lengua y siguió bebiendo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te guste este chico.- resopló Sebastian haciendo un ademán de apuntar a Kurt y luego tapar su vaso otra vez.

-¿Disculpa?.- refunfuñó Blaine, y se dio cuenta que al parecer todo el mundo creía conocerlo mejor que nadie; dado que era la segunda vez en el día en que hacia la pregunta.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó Sebastian incrédulo antes de que el vaso llegara a sus labios.-Dime que hubieras dejado que viniera a verme solo.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, apretando sus labios y el corazón de Kurt latió más deprisa, reconfortado con ese sentimiento de sentirse protegido.

O quizás fue porque Blaine no lo negó.

-Ese es el punto.- dijo complacido.- Ok, ahora que ambos están aquí y yo quiero que Blaine venga a _Scandals_ conmigo, tengo que, obligadamente, invitarte Kurt.

-¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó el aludido frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque si invito a Blaine directamente me dirá que no, y si te invito a ti él vendrá.- explicó sin rodeos, bebiendo un largo tragó, ignorando la mirada asesina de Blaine.

Este era el plan, pensó Blaine, esta era la forma de acercarse a él e involucrar a Kurt en el proceso. ¿Esta era la forma en que quería que fuera feliz?, porque Sebastian se lo dijo: "Es tiempo..", pero si esta era su idea, era bastante poco convincente en unirlos.

-Quiero tener algo de diversión en el proceso.- declaró Sebastian, como si leyera sus pensamientos y Blaine bufó rodando los ojos. _Por supuesto._- ¿Qué dices Kurt?

-Es un bar gay fuera de Lima.- farfulló por lo bajo al ojiazul.- No es necesario que aceptes.

-No le digas lo que tiene que hacer.- gimoteó Sebastian melodramáticamente.- Kurt no dirá que "no" a ir a un bar gay, ¿Verdad?.- le encaró con la sonrisa cómplice de lado.

Kurt apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño. Blaine supo que no era nada bueno.

-Iremos.

Diablos.

* * *

Kurt se contempló en el espejo. No lucía mal, y no es que hubiera sacado ropa de su closet que lo hiciera ver más maduro y mayor, pero al rato le incomodaba todo, y refunfuñaba cambiando toda la ropa nuevamente, una, dos veces, y todo era culpa de Sebastian y esa invitación.

Sabía que era algo como un "desafío", y no podía dejar ir a Blaine, ni dejar que Sebastian merodeara a su alrededor tratando de quitárselo, porque no se iba a dejar vencer por sólo una noche en un bar gay.

Nunca había ido a uno, ¿Pero qué podía salir tan mal?

-Sebastian es un idiota.- gruñó al revisar la identificación falsa que le había entregado, de un tipo de 25 años y que no se le parecía en nada. Pero eso no pareció importarle al hombre que recibía las identificaciones en la entrada del local, quién tenía una expresión de total agotamiento y ya no le importaba revisar siquiera las fotos.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.- gruñó Blaine tomado a Kurt de la cintura y alejándolo de un hombre de la barra que parecía querer hablarle.

El sitio estaba rodeado de música bailable, hombres de diferentes edades estaban en la pista bailando solos o en parejas. La barra parecía no estar tan atestada de gente, y las luces iluminaban a ratos las botellas y los vasos llenos de licor y cerveza. Blaine aún sostenía su cintura cuando Sebastian lo llamo desde uno de los asientos.

-Hey Blaine.- dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza.- Sexy como siempre, ¿No?

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, pasando la mano por su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Kurt trató de no mirar a Blaine nuevamente o probablemente le daría algo al corazón. Aceptó a regañadientes el tragó sin alcohol que le dio Sebastian, escuchando el comentario de "asumo que tú manejas".

-¿Bailas Blainie?.- preguntó Sebastian dejando un vaso bajo con un líquido amarillo oscuro en él en la barra.

-No gracias.- contestó en un suspiro cansado, mientras obligaba a Kurt a sentarse, pero cuando él quiso poder hacerlo también, Sebastian le tironeó de la chaqueta arrastrándolo a la pista.

-Sólo un rato.- le sedujo tomándolo desde el pecho, y Kurt se alzó de hombros sin entender cómo reaccionar para no dejar que los celos se liberaran y explotaran como una bomba cuando Blaine se volteó a verlo con una mirada de disculpa.

Finalmente relajó sus extremidades en un suspiro.

Comenzó a beber su trago, que al parecer solo era una mezcla de bebidas energizantes que buscaban causar la misma sensación que el alcohol, pero Kurt podía asegurar que a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba, su estado de ánimo no quería cooperar.

Eran esos estúpidos y crueles momentos en que su mente le decían que él no era lo suficientemente "sexy" para atraer la atención de otro hombre, más bien de cierto hombre.

Cierto hombre que bailaba con otro chico en sus narices.

-¿Quieres otra cosa?

Kurt se volteó a la barra, divisando a un hombre de no más de 40 años que limpiaba los vasos con un paño blanco y los dejaba en la repisa detrás. Llevaba una camiseta gris, cubierta con un delantal verde oscuro; su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, algo neutros y combinados con una expresión de hastío.

-No, gracias.- dijo acercándole el vaso para que pudiera limpiarlo.

El hombre lo tomó y lo enjuagó con una manguera bajo la barra.

-¿Estas solo?, digo, pregunto porque por lo general vienen acompañados o en busca de "algo", pero no pareces querer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Kurt se hubiera molestado en otra ocasión, una en que hubiera estado siendo más parte de sí mismo. Pero como era un bar, y el olor a alcohol, cigarro, sudor y colonia masculina predominaba en el ambiente, y el chico que esperaba le amara de vuelta bailaba con su enemigo; no importó mucho.

-Me invitaron, pero creo que ya quedé excluido de la fiesta.- farfulló lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara sobre el sonido constante de la música electrónica.

-Siempre te encuentras a alguien aquí, eso me dicen todos cuando están más sobrios y vuelven a la noche siguiente.- opinó el hombre secando ahora el vaso y dejándolo en su lugar.- Claro que los que no lo están, dicen todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes?, ¿No puedes darme algo frío?.- le pidió desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado claustrofóbico y encerrado.

-¿Una cerveza?

-Preferiría lo mismo de antes, pero con mucho hielo.- enfatizó pasando el dorso de su mano por la frente, así secándose el sudor. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras el hombre iba al otro rincón del lugar a hacer unas mezclas con botellas con contenidos de otros colores.

Se estaba sintiendo algo mareado, confuso, distraído, y agobiado. Más bien, se estaba amargando la noche él solo. ¡Habían montones de chicos y hombres que estaban solos y que podrían bailar con él!

_Pero tú solo quieres bailar con uno._

Golpe bajo de su mente. Sucia maniobra a su corazón.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo el hombre colocando el vaso frente a él en un ruido seco.

Kurt tomó el vaso y bebió la mitad del contenido en un solo trago, sintiendo el sabor y la sensación congelante descender por su garganta, y si no estuviera conduciendo estaría feliz de beber y olvidar por un segundo que justo a sus espaldas en esos momentos, Blaine disfrutaba con Sebastian.

-Déjame entender algo.- volvió a decir el hombre al ver el rostro de Kurt decaer en una mezcla de tristeza y rabia; se apoyó detrás de la barra, echando el trapo con el que limpiaba al hombro.- ¿Te invitaron, cierto?

-Sí…- gruñó Kurt jugando con la bombilla con una sombrilla de papel que llevaba su vaso, con despreocupación.

-¿Y tú estas aquí amargándote?

-Disculpa.- le interrumpió soltando la bombilla, haciendo que los hielos chocaran contra la pared del vaso.- Pero si me dices eso, me están deprimiendo aún más.

-Entonces, ¿Eres la clase de chico que observa y no actúa?.- le acusó el hombre alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa divertida al ver a Kurt sonrojarse y fruncir sus labios molesto.- Escucha. Veo a cientos de chicos cada noche, sufriendo por sus novios y emborrachándose hasta que terminan por armar un lío en medio de la pista y debo sacarlos, tomándolos por la chaqueta y el borde del pantalón hasta que estén afuera.- Kurt volvió a beber de su trago, prestando atención sin entender a qué punto quería llegar con ello.- También hay tipos que prácticamente creen que los moteles están demasiado caros y el baño es más barato y romántico.- ironizó poniendo en blanco sus ojos y el castaño no quiso dejar que su imaginación se explayara.- Tipos que me cuentan su vida completa, toman unas copas y se van. Chicos de tu edad que solo vienen a beber y bailar, y jóvenes como tú que están completamente enamorados y aceptan venir a esta clase de sitios por "esa" persona y luego solo ven cómo sus enemigos se los devoran en frente de sus ojos.

-¡Pero yo no-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó divertido el hombre, y revisó entre el público hasta fijar la vista en un punto exacto.- Apuesto que ese de chaqueta negra con el otro más alto que él. De seguro estas enamorado del más bajo, que él te ha ayudado, te ha salvado de todas tus desventuras y tu corazón le pertenece, pero no parece importarle.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacerme sentir más mal de lo que ya estoy?!.- reclamó Kurt golpeando el vaso contra la mesa en un intento de llevárselo a la boca, pero fallando contra esas palabras.- ¡Ya sé que soy muy común y ves a cientos de chicos como yo, que se quedan aquí y solos, porque no se atreven-

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, de pronto, sin aviso.

-Hay veces que es divertido cuando rompen los cánones.- agregó el hombre dándole una sonrisa y yendo a atender a otro chico que se lo llamó desde el rincón de la barra, contrario a Kurt.

¿Atreverse?

Volteó lentamente y divisó con dificultad debido a las luces intermitentes y la constante música que quería aumentar su dolor de cabeza, a ambos chicos. Blaine se veía algo reacio de querer seguir sus movimientos, pero finalmente y debido a ciertas maniobras de Sebastian, estaba teniendo algo más de confianza y movía sus hombros con un ritmo constante.

Kurt rió ligeramente al ver que sus miradas se encontraban y sus movimientos lo incitaban a que fuera hasta él. Y ahí se decidió. Ya estaba harto, ya no era Blaine y Kurt _y_ Sebastian en medio, porque no era justo, ¿Quererlo no era suficiente?

No se dio cuenta cómo es que se interpuso entre ellos, Sebastian se desplazó con una sonrisa soberbia hasta otro lado y Kurt comenzó bailar, no siguiendo un ritmo exactamente, porque se sentía demasiado mareado e ido con la cantidad de energizante en su sangre como para poder coordinarse mucho. Pero eso no pareció importarle a Blaine, que lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó repentinamente, chocando sus caderas, logrando que Kurt jadeara en su oído ante la sorpresa cuando quedaron tan juntos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.- susurró Blaine, y el castaño juró poder sentir su sonrisa contra la piel de su oreja.

-No parecías pasarla tan mal con señor sonrisa perfecta.- se quejó el ojiazul separándolos un poco, alejándose colocando sus manos contra los hombros ajenos, logrando así quedar a centímetros.

Sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de Blaine ampliarse, soltando un resoplido.

-¿Celoso?.- preguntó haciéndolo girar, ahora quedando espalda con pecho. Con la nariz de Blaine rozando su nuca, y Kurt no quiso comenzar a preguntar exactamente, ¿Dónde había aprendido a bailar así?, porque luego de esa presentación con las cheerios frente a McKinely había quedado más que claro en su mente.

-Molesto.- gruñó sin querer mentir, sonando algo dolido, pero esperando que no se escuchara el débil titubeo de su voz con toda la música que ahora cambiaba a una especie de música pop, sin letra en especial, solo una mezcla de sonidos.

-No trates de negarlo.- se burló Blaine nuevamente, y Kurt sintió el ligero olor a alcohol en su aliento.- ¿Sabes lo interesante?

-No estoy jugando, Blaine.- volvió a tratar de aclarar el joven, siendo una marioneta de las manos del moreno que lo hacían menearse en un ritmo suave, contrario a la música, porque al parecer su cerebro estaba cansado al igual que todo su ser de esto, no queriendo maniobrar su ritmo de baile.

-Yo tampoco juego.- le encaró volteándolo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Kurt colocara nuevamente sus manos contra sus hombros por la rapidez.- Pero tu cara enfadada es una de mis favoritas.

Kurt quiso gritar, empujarlo, golpearlo en el pecho y decirle que era un idiota, e irse corriendo, porque no podía decirle eso. ¡No podía causarle un cortocircuito después de toda la rabia y el cansancio repentino que había acumulado!

¡Todo era demasiado injusto!

-Fíjate que mis golpes enfadados son mis favoritos también.- se quejó separándose de golpe de él, con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine se quedó de pie frente a él, con la misma expresión confundida de cuando había algo que salía contrario a lo que esperaba. Ninguno de los dos siguieron bailando mientras se miraban, y los ojos de Kurt expresaban algo que Blaine creyó no volver a ver desde hace tiempo, y ahora él quería autogolpearse a sí mismo por no ver la tristeza que tenían.

-¿Puedo bailar contigo?

La voz de Sebastian rompió la burbuja incómoda y Blaine contestó sin quitar la vista de Kurt que se había comenzado a alejar con los brazos cruzados, como queriendo cubrirse a sí mismo de algo.

-No Sebastian.- contestó Blaine tratando de seguir al castaño, pero el ojiverde lo frenó y tomó a Kurt del brazo en el acto, sonriéndole.

-Lo siento Blaine, al parecer alimento tu ego y lo malacostumbro.- le dijo mirándolo y enfocó en su rango de visión al ojiazul.- ¿Kurt, bailas conmigo?

_-¿Qué?.- _soltaron ambos al unísono sin quitar la vista de Sebastian, y sus expresiones de no entender nada aumentaron.

-¿Aceptas?.- insistió mirando al joven que bajó la vista al piso, sabiendo que esto traería algún otro plan, pero ya qué importaba. Blaine al parecer lo veía como una cosa, no lo dejaba venir solo a este lugar con el chico frente a ambos porque lo encontraba ingenuo o que no podía defenderse. Así que este era: "El tiempo de romper lo monótono".

-¿Por qué no?.- respondió sonriendo más como una mueca, que una real, siguiéndolo a otro sitio.

Comenzó a ser arrastrado por las manos de Sebastian colocadas en su cintura, meciéndolo con una de sus piernas entre las suyas, que obviamente le incomodaba. Dio un paso atrás, saliendo de esa postura, pudiendo divisar que Blaine comenzaba a beber otra cerveza esa noche, directo de la botella, con su mirada en ellos.

-¿Te declaraste no es así?

Kurt alzó su cabeza hasta ver la de Sebastian. Extrañamente se veía serio.

-¿Qué sacas con saber?, ¿Qué me sacarás en cara ahora con eso?.- soltó con rencor hacia sí mismo, hacia él, hacia Blaine, hacia todo.- ¿Que fui muy inocente y que ahora deberé sufrir las consecuencias de una decisión incorrecta?

-Heeey, cálmate, no seas así conmigo… aunque de hecho sí deberás sufrir las consecuencias que pueden venir sin reclamos ni lágrimas.- admitió Sebastian y la música volvió a cambiar a un remix de electrónica y pop.- ¿Qué ocurrió _Porcelana_? .- se vio obligado de preguntar al ver que Kurt se veía físicamente decaído.- Antes estabas mucho más seguro de tus palabras.

Kurt se mordió el labio, mirando como sus pies seguían a los de Sebastian inconscientemente en un ritmo que no estaba prestando atención. Ni él sabía.

-Al parecer le eres más interesante.- soltó alejándose un poco cuando Sebastian lo acercó a sí mismo en un paso de baile.

-Oh, con que estas celoso.- dijo sonriendo.- Eres tan ingenuo.

-¡No estoy celoso!.- gruñó Kurt frunciendo el ceño notablemente.- ¿¡Podrían parar de decir eso!?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo estas?.- le encaró imitando el mismo paso que hizo Blaine, quedando espalda con pecho.- Fíjate que ahora alguien comparte la misma idea.- le susurró haciendo que Kurt volviera a mirar a la barra.

Blaine bebía una tercera botella, y no paraba de mirarlos con una expresión de enfado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estas insinuando que Blaine esta…¿Celoso?.- soltó confundido, porque en su mente ya sonaba bastante extraño.

-¿Cómo adivinas?.- volvió a susurrar y rió divertido al ver que Blaine dejaba la botella contra la barra y pedía otra.- Parece que mañana el alcohol en la cabeza le recordará las consecuencias de beber demasiado.

-No dejaré que se siga emborrachando.- dijo separándose de Sebastian en el acto.- ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo así?.- agregó apuntándolo cuando empezó a beber la cuarta botella con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse de que habían dejado de bailar.

-Porque es _tu_ deber cuidarlo ahora.- dijo comenzando a bailar entre la gente con un ritmo bastante envidiable.

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás sin entender con exactitud nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa noche, pero prefirió no seguir pensándolo tampoco al ver que Blaine bebía como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar, porque el hombre que atendía no quería darle más alcohol.

-¿Y quién va a pagar todo esto?.- le reclamó el hombre al ver que Blaine golpeaba la mesa sin poder modular su habla.

-Yo.- dijo Kurt poniendo un billete sobre la mesa.- No se moleste con el cambio.- agregó y tomó a Blaine por los hombros, bajándolo del asiento.- Ya basta Blaine, nos vamos.

-Pero Kurt...- se quejó con el aliento con olor a cerveza, mucho más aumentado que cuando habían bailado.

-Nada de peros.- le regañó y caminaron con algo de dificultad por el constante tambaleo de Blaine.

El frío de la noche fuera del bar los golpeó, Kurt sintió un alivio a su dolor de cabeza, pero al ojimiel parecía ni siquiera haberle importado.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?, ¿No estabas bailando con…ugh.- dijo Blaine tomándose el estómago y Kurt pasó su mano por su espalda en un movimiento de arriba abajo para poder calmarlo.

-No debiste beber tanto.- susurró aún haciendo el mismo movimiento, y se quiso regañar a sí mismo por estar ayudándolo a pesar de su enfado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, era Blaine.

Llegaron a su auto, y Kurt apretó el botón de alarma para así poder abrir la puerta trasera.

-Ok Blaine, acuéstate allí para que el alcohol no se te venga a la cabeza.- le aconsejó, recostando a Blaine a lo largo del asiento de la camioneta, y cuando quiso salir fue jalado nuevamente quedando sobre él.

-¿Pero qué-

Y los labios de Blaine chocaron con los suyos, el sabor a alcohol le embargó cuando sus lenguas chocaron y parecía que este era el segundo cortocircuito de la noche.

Las manos del moreno le recorrieron la espalda y no parecían querer soltarlo ni dejar que se alejara, estaban bajando aún más…

Kurt las detuvo, y a la ves separó sus labios.

-¡Basta Blaine!.- exigió tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre que mantenía en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Kurt te quiero.- murmuró sin medir sus palabras, sin pensarlas, quizás porque los grados demás que su cuerpo lo tenían fuera de sí. Causando que el castaño abriera mucho los ojos.- Todo lo que hago es por ti, pa-para que no te hagan d-daño, no soportaría ver tu rostro triste, y …a-ahora yo soy el culpable de todas las cosas de las que te protejo.- balbuceó tirando de Kurt nuevamente con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndole la cara.- Me importas, te quiero, aquí, ahora.- susurró sobre sus labios uniéndolos de nuevo. Kurt cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al sentir que ahora le atacaba el cuello, y luchaba para que no cayera ninguna lágrima. Sintiendo sus labios repasar la piel de su cuello, soltando un gemido adolorido cuando le mordió la parte del tendón. El problema es que hubiera querido estar con Blaine.

Si lo pensaba bien, sí, ignoraría todo lo que pensaban de él, porque se quedaría con la propia imagen que sabía que era. Y que se dedicaría a cuidar de él tanto como Blaine decía hacerlo. Pero esta noche, la estúpida idea de Sebastian, y las cervezas demás no concordaban. No quería tener sexo en el asiento trasero de un auto.

-¡Suéltame!.- exclamó empujándolo, logrando que la espalda de Blaine chocara con el asiento. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios rojos y asumió que los suyos quizás estaban iguales. Pero negó con la cabeza dejándola caer entre sus brazos, soltando un bufido de cansancio.

-¿Qué hice mal, Kurt?.- dijo Blaine y Kurt mordió su lengua al escuchar lo herido que sonaba, pero ya era suficiente por una noche.- ¿Por qué estas llorando?...

El ojiazul tocó el rostro incrédulo de que las lágrimas mojaban su cara, porque creyó que las había controlado lo suficiente; pero supuso que ya no podía aguantar tanto, era una persona que se había enamorado y ya no había vuelta.

-Estoy triste.- susurró volviendo a dejar caer su rostro, sin permitir que Blaine le viera llorar.- Porque realmente me gustas. Y hoy todo esto me golpeó, me hizo entender que nunca te llamaré _mio_ y eso pareció no importarte en toda la noche.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; el sonido de la música del bar se escuchaba aún estando fuera y Kurt se sorbió la nariz no logrando parar que las lágrimas mojaran la camiseta de Blaine.

Bajó del auto con algo de dificultad y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, apretando el manubrio, sin atreverse a mirar por el espejo hacia atrás. Solo soltó un sollozo cuando la puerta se cerró y escuchó los pasos de Blaine alejarse.

La peor parte es que lo quería, y mucho.

* * *

Kurt miraba como la representación de "América" era interpretada por Santana y varios miembros del club Glee junto a otros estudiantes. Suspiró cuando vio a Sebastian en el público, observando un panfleto con la programación y el orden de cada canción.

Admitía que era bastante incómodo ver al causante de una gran pelea entre el público, pero no podía hacer nada. Blaine no le había hablado el resto de la semana, tampoco lo vio mucho.

Los ensayos del musical, los entrenamientos, solo en esas ocasiones en donde no hablaban y apenas cruzaban miradas. Era injusto, porque él solo quería decirle a Blaine que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aunque las bromas pesadas reaparecieran, o la hostilidad de hace meses atrás; pero al parecer nada de eso tenía la más mínima intensión de renacer.

Suspiró. Ahora era su turno de aparecer.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Rachel mientras se retocaba la forma de sus cejas con maquillaje.

Blaine la miró a su lado a través del espejo iluminado a su alrededor, arreglándose el cabello, procurando que no se notara ningún mechón verde.

-¿Qué cosa?.-preguntó desganado, dejando la peineta sobre la mesa.

-Tenías razón.- explicó alzándose de hombros.- Hablé con Finn y, bueno, las cosas se arreglaron entre nosotros. No hemos vuelto a intentar nada, pero él sabe que lo amo y aceptó mis disculpas.

Blaine recordó la conversación de hace unos días con ella y todo pareció tener sentido en su mente, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien si tenía una "estabilidad" con la persona que quería, le daba un poco de envidia.

-Me alegro por ti.- comentó sin darle la suficiente relevancia, pero no estaba de mucho humor.

-Rachel deja de maquillarte, Blaine cambia la cara de aburrimiento.- dijo Artie pasando rápidamente detrás de ellos, avanzando en su silla de ruedas.

-Mis cejas están bien.- opinó Rachel dejando de delinearlas, y Blaine se alzó de hombros algo agradecido que su cara demostrara "aburrimiento" y no lo que realmente sentía.- Y ahora es mi turno de preguntar.- agregó volteándose al joven.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine pestañeó varias veces, pero finalmente bajó la vista a sus rodillas, porque no habían palabras para explicar, era una mezcla de sentimientos que le agolpaban en un segundo y si abría la boca, saldría un balbuceo incesante.

-Seré más directa.- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.- ¿Te gusta alguien, verdad?

Blaine se encogió de hombros como si le hubieran asustado. Rachel alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza extrañada, pero continuó.

-Es obvio, por todas las preguntas, comentarios y ahora tu aspecto, si me permites decirlo.

-¿Cómo sacas esa conclusión?.- susurró sin tener la fuerza para quitar la mano de la joven, que aún estaba en su hombro.

-Porque yo tenía el mismo aspecto luego de discutir con Finn, ¿Recuerdas?

El ojimiel soltó un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño al recordar el rostro de Kurt llorando frente a él, siendo el causante de toda esta discusión que no hacia más que deprimirlo. Y el peso en sus hombros se volvía aún más fuerte al saber que Kurt le había confesado todo, y a pesar de eso había intentado sobrepasarse con él.

-Solo hice algo muy mal.- dijo Blaine, apenas confiando en la joven, y sintiéndose un poquito mejor. Una pisca.

Rachel asintió lentamente, tampoco pidiendo más explicaciones; sacó un poco de gel de un frasco al lado del espejo y acomodó un cabello que colgaba en la frente de Blaine, bajo la mirada de sorpresa del joven.

-No intentaré meterme en tu vida privada, tanto porque sé que a cualquiera le es incómodo, y porque sé que la mayoría de la escuela me odia.

-Yo no te odio.- farfulló Blaine, y recibió una mirada atónita de la joven, cuando alejó su mano, luego de haberle arreglado el cabello.- So-solo creo que eres molesta.- agregó tratando de tapar su confesión.

La joven sonrió levemente, sintiéndose un poco más en confianza, y a la vez agradecida de que pudiera confiar en ella.

-Cuando conocí a Finn, me gustó a primera vista, pero él salía con Quinn Fabray. Mi mente me decía, ¿Rachel, cómo vas a llegar al nivel de una porrista popular? ¿Crees que le llegarás a los talones?. Bueno, quizás no, quizás no podría ser una _segunda Quinn._

-¿Qué ganas con decirme esto?.- preguntó Blaine sin comprender a qué venía esta historia.

-A que fui la primera Rachel en su vida.- agregó sonriendo, achicando sus ojos al ser tan amplia.

Y Blaine se volvió serio por un momento, con los labios entreabiertos y la lluvia de recuerdos le embargó la mente; la risa de Sebastian, o cuando lo hacia sonrojar, cuando veían películas juntos y todo el tiempo en que Blaine quería que fueran más que amigos. Y de la nada todo se derrumbó, pero apareció Kurt, con una nueva y única sonrisa, cuidándolo de un bar gay, visitándolo luego de una operación, enfrentándose a Azimio para que no siguieran los golpes entre ellos, reconciliándolo con Santana. Siendo el primer _Kurt _en su vida…

-No digo que Quinn haya sido una mala persona, al contrario, es muy dulce, y muy hermosa también. No fue mala para Finn, y no digo que yo haya sido mejor; pero a veces cuando veo la sonrisa de mi novio, me doy cuenta que no era la misma que le dedicaba a ella.- le explicó con una sonrisa suave en su cara.- Quizás cuando nadie te ha amado de verdad puedes notar el cambio.

Blaine abrió los ojos ampliamente sintiendo como si le hubieran disparado.

-Chicos les queda un minuto.- les avisó Artie apurándolos a salir.

Rachel se puso de pie, y se alisó el vestido celeste, para luego extender su mano a Blaine y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-No sé si alguna vez te has enamorado, pero conozco el significado de tener un _alma gemela_.- le comentó mientras caminaban detrás de la cortina.- Y eso representan Tony y María.- agregó sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

Kurt terminó su actuación en el escenario y se tornó oscuro. El ojiazul apareció de entre las sombras, y Blaine alzó la cortina para que pudiera salir sin problemas.

Sus miradas se encontraron luego de tantos días y un alivio se vio acrecentado en ambos, porque se sintió distinto, fue como si apenas se conocieran, como si se vieran por primera vez y se estuvieran enamorando otra vez de forma repentina.

Blaine creyó que pudo haber sido exagerado, pero luego de largo tiempo, sonrió con toda la felicidad que le había hecho falta en años.

* * *

-Kurt.- le llamó Rachel, colocando una mano en su espalda, haciendo que el chico la mirara a través del espejo mientras se quitaba todo el maquillaje sobrante.- Iré a visitar a Finn ahora, ¿Podrías apagar la luz del escenario antes de irte?.- le preguntó pasando su mano de arriba abajo. El ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa suave y la joven se fue cerrando la puerta detrás del escenario, dejando todo en silencio, ya que la obra se había acabado y todos se habían retirado.

Kurt se había cambiado de ropa y solo se estaba alistando para irse, cuando escuchó pasos en el escenario. No era como si alguien caminara, ni menos que corriera; eran constantes, rápidos, lentos y la curiosidad lo embargó.

Caminó hasta levantar una de las cortinas un poco y visualizó a Blaine, también con otra ropa, practicando un paso de baile y luego dando unas piruetas.

-Belleza en el escenario.- comentó colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Blaine alzó la vista, deteniéndose en medio de la ejecución de uno, pero bajó su mirada después, soltando un suspiro.

-Lo arruiné hoy, así que tengo que mejorarlo.- le informó volviendo a realizarlo.

-Estuviste bien.- le recalcó Kurt con una sonrisa triste, al sentir el rechazo en su voz.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Blaine dejó de hacer los pasos y se detuvo a contestarle.

-Tu oficial Krupke estuvo increíble.- le comentó tratando de animarlo. Kurt alzó la vista entusiasmado de que Blaine no se notara tan enfadado ahora, y que quisiera comenzar una conversación.

-Ya sabes, me gusta ser el foco de atención.- bromeó riendo un poco, haciendo que Blaine sonriera también, mirando sus zapatos.- Todos te vieron, Santana junto al club detrás del escenario, Brittany…Sebastian.

Blaine se detuvo antes de comenzar a hacer una segunda pirueta, y decidió que ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Se habían extrañado, lo admitía, y debía parar.

-Ven aquí.

Kurt se sorprendió, y avanzó algo reacio y miedoso hasta el centro del escenario frente a él.

-Dame tu mano.- le exigió, pero sin esperar a que lo hiciera, la tomó.- Colócala sobre tu corazón.

-¿Cómo la canción?.- preguntó sonriendo un poco al sentir el contacto de su piel, y a la vez poder estar tan cerca y hablar luego de tantos días.

-Como la canción.- asintió cuando la colocó en su pecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alzó la vista de sus manos unidas hasta sus ojos.- Kurt…- comenzó casi perdiéndose en esa mezcla de colores.- Sebastian no significa…nada para mi.

El ojiazul suspiró, sintiendo como una gran carga caía de sus hombros y a la vez de pecho, tragó nervioso y volvió a mirarlo.

-Y te debo una disculpa.- susurró sonriendo triste.- No debí, no-no quería que tu primera vez fuera algo así de horrible. Ni haberte querido obligar a nada. Estaba ebrio y fue un error.

Kurt sonrió agradecido de que por fin las cosas se pudieran arreglar.

-También me disculpo.- dijo apretando sus manos juntas en su corazón.- Tuve un montón de…_molestia_.- dijo no queriendo decir _celos_, haciendo a Blaine reir nervioso y Kurt solo sonrió al oírlo.- Solo esperaba que esa noche fuera alguna super estrella de bar gay, pero solo…soy un tonto romántico.- admitió alzándose de hombros.

-No lo eres.- susurró acortando la distancia, besando sus labios, habiéndolos extrañado demasiado. Kurt alzó tímidamente sus brazos, pasándolos por sus hombros, sintiendo como el moreno lo acercaba a él, colocando sus manos en su cintura. Fue un beso simple, solo un choque de labios, solo expresando lo que hacía falta.

-Me dejas sin aliento.- dijo Kurt con falta de aire, colocando su frente contra la de él.- Y no solo esta noche.- le aclaró colocando sus manos en sus hombros.- Siempre me sorprendes, superándote e ignorando todos los malos comentarios, ayudándome…

-Me alegra.- contestó algo emocionado.- Quiero siempre serlo.- admitió con la voz algo ronca, y los ojos brillantes en lágrimas que se quedaron allí.

Kurt le sonrió feliz, y se sintió pleno de saber que las cosas ya estaban bien. Que todo estaba nuevamente en su ritmo habitual.

-Artie va a celebrar por lo de la obra. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Kurt se quedó en silencio, observándolo, viendo como su rostro literalmente brillaba en la mezcla de sensaciones que reflejaba y sintió que quizás, _debían ser aventureros mientras se mantuvieran jóvenes._

-No.

Silencio entre ambos.

-Quiero ir a tu casa.

Blaine sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, ¿Estaba completamente seguro de que Kurt era el indicado?

Pero tan solo ver esos ojos, la sonrisa aún decorando su cara, y percatándose que todo _Kurt _era lo más perfecto que podía ver ahora.

-Ok.

* * *

Blaine sabía que su casa estaba atestada de gente, siempre lo estaba. Además sus padres podrían estar presentes, aunque lo dudaba, puesto que desde que llegaron se dedicaron a visitar a sus amigos o parientes. Entonces recordó el único lugar en donde se podía sentir seguro, cómodo, y donde nadie jamás lo molestaba.

-Nunca había visto esta casa del árbol.- dijo Kurt al ver una escalera bien construida que daba hasta la casa de madera.

-Es como un lugar privado.- le susurró Blaine y ambos volvieron a mirarse.

Blaine había llevado a Kurt en su motocicleta hasta su casa. Pero recién hasta ahora se habían percatado de que…iban a _hacer esto._

Kurt sintió su corazón latir más deprisa que antes, y se colocó la mano justo sobre este esperando que se calmara, pero él _quería_ esto, ya…habían pasado por tanto. ¿Pero qué pasaba si Blaine se hartaba de él? ¿Si todo le parecía solo sexo? ¿Si solo tenían algo nada más que físico? ¿Si Blaine no le estaba correspondiendo y esto solo lo hacia porque estaba obligado a ello?

Su mano se sintió cálida, y vio como Blaine la tomaba y la dejaba sobre su propio corazón.

-¿Lo sientes?

Kurt pudo percatarse del golpeteo constante y rápido chocar contra su mano. Se dio cuenta que…

-Estoy igual de nervioso que tú.

El ojiazul encontró su mirada y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-No quiero que esto solo sea sexo.- confesó y sintió sus mejillas arder, por lo que bajó la mirada, y entrecerró sus ojos al percatarse, mirando a otro lado.

Blaine sonrió y le tomó la mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Te amo, Kurt.

Y fue como si algo floreciera repentinamente en su pecho, no pudo evitar que su boca se entreabriera en la sorpresa. Por fin sabía la respuesta que tanto había esperado.

La noche transcurrió sobre un colchón cubierto de telas y sábanas que en un desquite Blaine había llevado uno de esos días, y se sintió agradecido de haberlo hecho. Se besaron como si hubiera sido por primera vez, porque todas esas experiencias eran nuevas, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana sin cortinas. Al comienzo solo fueron caricias, labios que avanzaban suavemente sobre sus pieles, manos nerviosas, toques tímidos…

Finalmente solo se recostaron mirándose el uno al otro, revisando los detalles que no recordaban, que no conocían o que ya sabían, volviendo a besarse o solo quedando con sus frentes juntas, acariciando sus manos.

Esto no estaba planeado, fue solo un impulso, y Kurt se consideraba una persona bastante controladora, quería que cada cosa tuviera su sitio y orden. Pero este había sido la mejor decisión jamás pensada que pudo tener.

Y cuando los minutos transcurrieron y la ropa sobraba, cuando ahora solo palpaban piel y lugares que solo el otro tenía permitido sentir, explorar, con la confianza que ellos se otorgaban ahora; Blaine tenía más que claro que esto jamás podría habérselo planteado hace meses atrás, o que el chico que había acosado por diversión se había convertido en quién ahora era su primer _todo_. Se preguntaron nerviosos si esto era lo correcto, pero allí no habían futbolistas molestos, ni gente en contra, alguien que les dijera que amarse estaba mal, sino que _ellos_ y ya no importaba nada más.

Se convirtieron en uno al correr del tiempo y terminaron por entregarse a las sensaciones nuevas, besándose largamente, mirándose, entrelazando sus dedos sabiendo que no estaban solos, y que _con esto la gente se refería al hacer el amor._ Y era el sentimiento más extravagante y único que ahora conocían.

Terminaron durmiendo juntos, tapados con una de las mantas que había, con la luz de la luna, las estrellas que se alcanzaban a notar desde la ventana y el viento cálido. Con el ambiente en una intensa aura de paz, con el aroma ajeno inundándole, aún tocando la piel del otro con cariño y amor que recibían del otro.

Con Kurt durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Con Blaine pasando su mano sobre su cintura.

Ambos habiéndose entregado por primera vez a quién creían amar más que a nadie.

-Yo también te amo, Blaine.- susurró antes de dormirse, acariciando su pecho a la altura del corazón.

* * *

_Tengo miedo de los comentario que vengan._

_LOS AMO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN._

_Primero, quiero agradecer a los chicos que me encontré en la Comic Con que fueron muy amables conmigos, hablamos montones de Klaine, CrissColfer, Chris y Darren y los adoré con el alma! (Anita, Franko y Caro) sé que me faltan nombres, pero no supe como se llamaban las demás :(! Muchas gracias por fangirlear conmigo y haber sido tan simpáticos! Fue hermoso poder compartir con ustedes y saber que les gusta lo que hago._

_Bueno, este capitulo estuvo...intenso no? Haha, espero sus reviews mientras me muerdo las uñas!_

_Solo agradecer a los 22 reviews que llegaron, que...wow, SOLO WOW._

_Los quiero mucho mucho mucho :)_

_~Carolice_


	27. Café

_Primero que nada...mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizar en más de dos semanas, pero es que el colegio NO ME DEJABA. Lo juro, no podía, demoré mucho en hacer apenas la mitad y casi ni eso. Bueno sin más palabras ni cosas que decir, nada más que agradecer por los mensajes privados que recibí que me hicieron MUY FELIZ, como siempre._

_Les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste._

* * *

Capitulo 27: Café.

Blaine estaba aún algo adormilado. Creyó por un momento que aún estaba dormido, pero podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros fuera, el sol golpeando su cara, y un peso sobre él.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pestañeando para poder acostumbrar su visión y quitar lo borroso de ella. Se sintió perdido al verse en la casa del árbol y no en su habitación, estaba dispuesto a incorporarse. Hasta que lo vio.

_Kurt._

Ahí estaba, y no creyó que esto había ocurrido, no estaba arrepentido en absoluto. Había sido la mejor sensación y experiencia que pudo haber tenido con la persona más _correcta_ para él. Vio como su pelo estaba desordenado y aún así lucía igual de perfecto a sus ojos, su piel pálida contrastaba con los rayos de luz que entraba por la ventana; sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa tranquila y serena; sus pestañas descansaban en su pómulos y no pudo haber imagen más hermosa para poder despertar. Lo recordaba. Recordaba cuando se quedó en su casa luego del incidente del tiroteo, y lo vio así de frágil y pacifico, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan ciego en ese entonces para no ver lo que se perdía?

Una pequeña luz lo cegó un momento, hasta que se percató que provenía de la cadena que llevaba el castaño en su cuello. Acercó sus dedos hasta el objeto y reconoció el anillo. Ahora estaba seguro que era el mismo que él le había dado hace meses. Ahora el significado tenía mucho más sentido que antes y que nunca.

Le había entregado todo a la persona que quizás, nunca pensó amar.

-Kurt…-susurró acariciando su cabello. El castaño solo se removió y apegó mucho más a su costado, haciendo un movimiento parecido a una negación, solo acurrucándose. Blaine sonrió y lo dejó descansar.

Aún era muy temprano, podría asegurar sin mirar el reloj, que serían eso de las 8 de la mañana. Eran esos momentos en que ya no había más sueño y solo se resignaba a pensar en todo. ¿Se había imaginado hacer esto alguna vez con alguien?

Luego de que había terminado todo el asunto de Sebastian y había decidido dejar de confiar, se pidió a sí mismo no verse obligado a relacionarse con los demás. Porque dañaban, y dejaban marcas que no se borran. Heridas latentes. Fue una promesa.

Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?, apareció Santana, se hizo su amiga, su hermana; luego Brittany, quien pasó a ser nuevamente, otra amiga. Comenzó a hablar con ellas, volvió una parte que se había prohibido a sí mismo ser; pero de la nada ahí estaba. Nuevamente otra persona, alguien que parecía perdido en un nuevo colegio, frágil, asustado; y le pareció interesante, solo quizás porque él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Volvió a abrir su corazón sin darse cuenta; volvió a sonreír y dejar que las emociones fluyeran y reaccionaran a cualquier emoción, generando sentimientos y miles de nuevas vivencias. Las heridas fueron curadas por la risa de Kurt, por su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus abrazos y sus palabras.

Había roto una promesa. Pero ser sí mismo fue lo que le permitió obtener esto a cambio. Quizás la promesa se replanteó.

Quizás ahora la promesa es cuidar del chico que tenía en sus brazos.

* * *

Kurt sintió como su cabeza recibía una caricia continua, suave, casi demasiado suave. Abrió sus ojos levemente al creer que dormir más ya no era necesario; vio a Blaine, quién observaba el techo en aire pensativo.

-Blaine.- le llamó frotando uno de sus ojos, para luego bostezar tapándose la boca, bajo la mirada y la sonrisa suave de Blaine.

-¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó el joven, incorporándose lo suficiente para poder besar la frente de Kurt. El ojiazul cerró los ojos ante el contanto cálido de sus labios contra su piel; la oleada de recuerdos que llegaron le hicieron quedarse en silencio en esos segundos.

_Esto había ocurrido. No fue un sueño._

-Perfectamente.- suspiró cuando pudo articular palabras. Blaine rió al ver su rostro sonrojado y adormilado.

Ese gesto, esa risa, fue la que le indicó que no habían hecho nada malo, las dudas e ideas que le asaltaron hace segundos, se borraron tan rápido como llegaron.

-No quiero molestarte, pero son eso de las 10. 30 y…-

-¿¡LAS 10.30!?.- exclamó Kurt sentándose de golpe y desordenándose el cabello en el intento contrario de querer arreglarlo.

Blaine se colocó su propia ropa a un ritmo lento, mirando de reojo a Kurt volar y correr por toda la pequeña casa colocándose su ropa de la noche pasada. Justo cuando el joven pareció querer irse por su propia cuenta, le detuvo por el brazo.

-Te iré a dejar…

-Mi papá te verá y te matará antes de que vuelvas a poner en marcha la moto.- jadeó Kurt debido a la adrenalina que ya sentía pensando en que si Burt no llamó a la policía había sido suerte.

-Entonces pararé una calle antes, sería un desconsiderado dejarte ir solo.- dijo Blaine mientras bajaba la escalera esquivando a Kurt, para luego extender su mano.- ¿Vamos?

Kurt se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Este era el nuevo Blaine. O quizás el _verdadero_ Blaine, mostrándose frente a sus ojos, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

En el trayecto, trató de prepararse mentalmente sobre el gran discurso que le debía dar a su papá. Estaba seguro que vendría un buen reto. Solo le confortaba la idea de que había valido la pena. De que ahora podía amar y ser correspondido.

-Espera.- le llamó Blaine, jalándolo del brazo antes de que emprendiera su camino hasta su casa. Lo acercó hasta poder darle un beso suave, dejando a Kurt con la preocupación totalmente evaporada de su ser.- Cuidate.

Solo asintió mirándolo embobado y sin poder formar una frase coherente.

* * *

Kurt tomó una gran bocanada, cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrió la puerta de su casa con el mayor de los miedos. Apenas la cerró dando la espalda al interior, pudo escuchar diversas voces en una conversación que no supo distinguir si era una discusión o no.

-¡Oh, Kurt!, ¡Ahí estas!

Escuchar la voz de Rachel pudo haberlo extrañado en otro momento, pudo haber pensado, ¿Qué hace Rachel en su casa? ¿Por qué suena algo fingido su tono? ¿Por qué lo esta jalando del brazo a la cocina?

En la habitación estaba Finn, de pie al lado de Rachel con cara de no entender mucho lo que ocurría, y exactamente Kurt tampoco; Carole sentada en la mesa con una taza de café humeante; y Burt de pie con el periódico enrollado, y considerablemente arrugado, mirándolo.

-Papá..- susurró culpable, pero Rachel comenzó a hablar gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-¡Kurt!, le estaba explicando a tu papá que anoche fuimos los tres, con _Finn_.- recalcó mirando a su novio severamente, a lo que el chico solo asintió repetidas veces.- A la fiesta de celebración en Breadstix, por el éxito del musical. Pero como ocurrió un desastre en el _restaurant_.- volvió a dar un tono diferente, mientras les daba la espalda al resto y se ponía frente a Kurt, tomándole los hombros y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos, como pidiendo cooperación.- Te quedaste junto con Artie.- agregó mirándolos a todos de frente nuevamente.- y algunos chicos a limpiar, _¿Cierto?_

Kurt abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla. Era una _horrible_ historia, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Le estaba salvando el pellejo.

-Oh, cierto. ¡Eso!.- dijo golpeándose en la frente.- Papá no pude llamarte, porque el celular se descargó y..

-Hay teléfono públicos, Kurt.- respondió severamente mirando a su hijo con algo de decepción.

-Agh…- gruñó el joven, y Rachel suspiró y lo miró con gesto de disculpa. Kurt solo le sonrió suavemente, agradecido, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

-Sube, ya hablaremos después.- dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa con gesto preocupado y algo triste en la mesa. Kurt miró a Finn y Rachel, y subieron los tres hasta su habitación.

Si todo ya era un desastre abajo, fue como si un remolino llamado _Rachel queriendo saber qué ocurrió anoche_ atacó, apenas al cerrar la puerta.

-Ok, Kurt, quiero explicaciones ahora.- dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras Finn estaba apoyado en la puerta aún sin parecer entender nada.

-Rachel por favor-

-¡Nada de por favor!.- exclamó la chica soltando su bolso sobre la silla del escritorio resignada, para volver a cruzarse de brazos.- ¡Traté de cubrirte, inventé una gran mentira para salvar tu trasero y tú estabas..- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!.- exclamó alzando los brazos con dramatismo.- ¡LOGRÉ QUE TU PAPÁ NO LLAMARA A LA POLICIA!

-Creo que nos escucharán…- susurró Finn abriendo levemente la puerta, dando un vistazo a las escaleras.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y movió sus manos tratando de ordenar las preguntas y los argumentos necesarios en su mente.

-Primero.- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.- Finn, cierra la puerta.- gruñó apuntándolo. El joven solo la cerró lentamente, con las cejas alzadas en terror a la posible reacción de Kurt si no lo hacía.- Segundo, Rachel. Ok, te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas hecho esto por mi-

-Claro que deberías-

-Déjame terminar.- semi-gritó Kurt frenando a la joven con un ademán con las manos.- No creo que…deba decirte dónde estaba…-

-Oh por Dios.- soltó la joven con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y tapándose la boca, dando una mirada a Finn y luego a Kurt, y así repetidas veces.- ¿Acaso fuiste a algún bar y-

-Basta.- le cortó Kurt algo cansado de esta conversación llena de interrupciones.- No te diré dónde, pero si te diré que estaba seguro. Y que…no me pasó nada _malo_, solo estoy bien. Y que lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

-¿Con quién estabas?.- susurró miedosa, y esta vez Rachel no lo hacia de chismosa, no lo preguntaba con otro fin que saber qué le pasó a su amigo.

Kurt sonrió levemente sin hablar. Y Finn volvió a ver esa mirada. Esa misma expresión ocurrió en Kurt cuando salvó a Blaine un día en el campo de futbol, cuando le defendió de Karofsky y se pelearon, cuando el moreno se estaba ahogando debido al golpe en la boca en el estómago y un resfrío.

-Rachel, mi mamá ya debe irse a trabajar.- dijo tomando el bolso de la joven y colgándoselo al hombro.- ¿Vamos?, ahora Kurt debe hablar con Burt, le estamos molestando.

El ojiazul alzó la vista hasta encontrar la mirada de Finn con la suya. Solo había una extraña complicidad, no era acusatoria, ni discriminativa, solo era algo que podía traducir como aceptación y tranquilidad.

-Hablo contigo luego.- dijo la chica tomándole el rostro y besándole la mejilla suavemente y luego borrándole el lápiz labial de su piel pálida.- ¿Sí?

-Ok.- susurró el chico y le sonrió a Finn, sin saber por qué, solo agradeciéndole sin palabras, manteniendo la complicidad; antes de que cerrara finalmente la puerta.

* * *

"_Estas castigado"_

Kurt soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, aún cruzado de brazos, mientras observaba a su papá, sentando en la mesa de la cocina; él apoyado contra el borde de ésta, sin sentarse.

La conversación solo había transcurrido en preguntas incómodas sin respuestas directas, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Finalmente todo concluyó en que Kurt, modificó la verdad. Ya que, no era completamente una mentira. Le dijo que había pasado a la casa de Blaine luego del musical, que habían discutido y que había arreglado las cosas; que pasó el tiempo y era demasiado tarde para regresar.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?...- murmuró sirviendo una taza de café cuando la máquina indicó que ya estaba listo.

-2 semanas, sin salidas, sin internet, y sin la tarjeta de crédito.

La entregó reacio, sacándola de su billetera hasta dejarla en la mesa. Ya no quiso seguir discutiendo, así que avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, y se sentó en su cama colocando sus manos sobre su regazo, sosteniendo la taza cálida para poder entibiarse las manos contra el frio de otoño que lograba colarse por la ventana, a pesar de estar cerrada.

El trineo de Pavarotti le alertó que lo había dejado a la deriva. Se acercó hasta su escritorio, y se percató que necesitaba más comida y un cambio de agua.

Luego de esto hecho, el ave buscaba las manos de Kurt, se acercaba y acurrucaba su cabeza contra uno de sus dedos en busca de contacto.

El joven lo colocó en su hombro, solo por un juego, para ver si obedecía, o si por lo menos ese impulso le darían las ganas necesarias de querer volar. Al contrario de esa idea, el ave solo se quedó allí, bastante cómodo.

-¿Cómo es que estas así de tranquilo?.- le habló Kurt, cuando volvió a sentarse en su cama.- ¿Sabes que me castigaron por dos semanas?...¡Dos sin salir!, ¿Puedes creerlo?

El ave ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada, e ignorándolo inocentemente, para poder acurrucarse en ese lugar.

-Y ahora hablo con un pájaro.- rió para si mismo, frotándose el rostro con algo de sueño, bebiendo un poco de café. El día había transcurrido totalmente deprisa y sin piedad de querer detenerse. La peor parte es que…estaba _extrañándolo._ Y el hecho de que no pudiera salir, era una pequeña espinita molesta en todo lo que había planeado en esa semana.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, asustando otra vez a Pavarotti, que casi se cae desde la altura de su hombro.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Qué tan grave fue tu castigo?_.- preguntó Blaine desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No has hablado conmigo en horas, ¿Y me preguntas por un castigo?.- le cuestionó Kurt, aguantando una ligera risa de repentina felicidad de poder oírlo.

-_Si no te hubieran castigado, me habrías llamado. Y no quería ser inoportuno de interrumpir algún reto del Sr. Hummel._

-¿Yo te habría llamado? ¿Tan seguro estas de todo?

-_Por favor, estas perdidamente enamorado de mi._

Se mordió el labio al sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-_Eso creí._

-¡Oye!, ¡Eres muy soberbio!

-_¿Yo? Por favor, Kurt._

-Lo eres. Te apuesto a que me extrañabas tanto _tanto_ que no pudiste contener las ganas de llamarme.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al no escuchar la respuesta inmediata.

_-En realidad no pude contener las ganas de venir a verte._

-¿Qué?...

No pudo agregar nada más al escuchar el tono de la llamada terminada y sentir tres golpes constantes en el vidrio de la ventana. Incrédulo, avanzó hasta allí, corrió la cortina y casi saltó del susto al ver a Blaine con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y saludando con una mano empuñada a su celular. Usaba un gorro café claro, con un pompón arriba, una bufanda roja, un chaleco negro, neutro y una chaqueta a juego, seguido por sus jeans y botas. Totalmente diferente. _Casi totalmente Blaine_.

Abrió la ventana, dejando la taza de café en el borde del marco y con los ojos ampliamente contemplándolo y negando con una mueca entre asombro y sonrisa.

-Tú…

-¿Qué tal?.- preguntó el chico, sentado en una larga rama que daba a su ventana, que en una ocasión le dio la entrada a su pieza para poder cuidarlo de una gripe.

_Cómo habían evolucionado las cosas._

-Dios, hace mucho frio.- susurró Kurt, llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del otro, percatándose de que tenía la nariz roja, y comprobando el frío en su cuerpo al sentir sus mejillas heladas.- ¿Cómo es que te sacrificas tanto? ¡Ya va a llegar el otoño!, incluso creo que se adelantó un poco…- dijo mirando hacia fuera, como si fuera algo que pudiera verse de forma más material.

Blaine alzó su propia mano, apoyando un brazo contra el umbral de la ventana y afirmando la mano de Kurt contra su rostro.

-Estas tan cálido.- suspiró el otro cerrando los ojos. Kurt lo contempló bajo un sonrojo; Pavarotti hizo un fuerte trineo que los alertó a ambos y vieron al pájaro descender de su hombro hasta llegar al brazo de Blaine más cercano y picotear su mano.

-¡Pavarotti!.- le regañó Kurt tomando al ave y alejándolo de Blaine, mientras seguía luchando contra los dedos del ojiazul, y con actitud enfadada.- ¿Cómo es que le pagas así a tu salvador?

-Esta celoso.- canturreó Blaine mientras veía a Kurt dejar al animal sobre su cama y esperaba a que volviera a su lado.- Me odia.

-¿No quieres entrar un rato?.- preguntó Kurt cuando se volteó.

-¿Qué tal si me ve tu papá?.- se preocupó el joven viendo hacia la puerta.- O…si me escucha.

-Pondré música.- dijo el joven acercándose directamente a un rincón a la parte baja de su repisa, encendiendo la radio y subiendo el volumen lo suficiente para que no escucharan un conversación a voz media baja. Solo colocando una estación de radio que tocaba música instrumental, o baladas, y canciones lentas.

Blaine pareció convencerse y entró pasando sin dificultad.

-¿Qué tal todo en tu casa?.- preguntó Kurt caminando hasta la ventana, sacando la taza, volviendo a cerrar la ventana y correr la cortina.

-Bueno…- le relató Blaine, encaminándose hasta la silla de su escritorio, colocando su chaqueta y bufanda.- Mis padres ni se enteraron que pasé la noche "fuera".- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- Cooper…es un caso aparte.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?...- terminó por decir Kurt sacándose los zapatos, conservando los calcetines y llevándole un par de pantuflas a Blaine.

-No es necesario.- susurró sin aceptar las pantuflas.- Puedo estar descalzo y soy feliz.

-Te resfriarás.- gruñó Kurt, pero no le discutió más y dejó que Blaine se quitara los zapatos y los dejara a un lado de la cama.- ¿Decías?

-Ah, Cooper, claro…amm…- titubeó pasando la mano por su nuca, algo incómodo.

-Blaine…- insistió Kurt alzando una ceja y sentándose a su lado en la cama, volviendo a tomar la taza que se había quedado en la mesa de noche antes de cambiarse los zapatos.

-Digamos que apenas me miró me dijo si había estado contigo.- dijo rápidamente, notoriamente incomodo y riendo al ver que Kurt se le había acercado un poco más con ojos curiosos.- Le dije que eso no le era de su incumbencia.

-E insistió.- adivinó Kurt creyendo conocer las reacciones de Cooper lo suficiente como para saber su próximo movimiento.

-Exacto.- completó el ojimiel, sacándose su propio gorro y colocándoselo a Kurt bajo su mirada confundida, arreglando el pompón de éste.- Terminó por…saber lo que ocurrió.

-Oh.- terminó por soltar Kurt, sin estar seguro si es que debía decir algo a ello siquiera; mantuvo sus manos contra la cerámica de la taza, sintiendo la calidez emanada de ésta.- No se lo dirá a tus…padres, ¿Verdad?

Blaine alzó sus cejas en una expresión de angustia y Kurt creyó que le daría algo al corazón.

-_¿Verdad?_.- insistió algo preocupado, y se quedó más desconcertado aún cuando Blaine comenzó a reir tapándose la boca para disminuir el volumen.- ¿Qué?

-Tu cara fue la mejor parte.- se burló el chico, dejándose caer de espaldas y volteándose hasta esconder su cara contra el colchón.

-¡Te estabas burlando de mi!.- le reclamó Kurt dándole un golpe en el hombro cariñoso, y Pavarotti apareció desde la parte superior de la cama, donde estaban las almohadas, a morder los dedos libres de Blaine.- ¡Pavarotti!

-Es _mio_.- le presumió el joven a la pequeña ave frente a él.- No comparto, lo siento.- agregó al ver que el pájaro procedía a darle pequeños picotazos furiosos contra el dorso de su mano.

-Estas peleando con un ave.- dijo Kurt negando hacia ambos, y Blaine volvió a sentarse en la cama, dejando a Pavarotti solo y detrás de sí.

-El punto es que.- dijo cambiando el tema.- No tendrás que preocuparte por ello. Además, Cooper no lo andará gritando; eso sería vergonzoso.

-Lo sería.- concordó Kurt negando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si pudiera ver a Cooper corriendo por la casa, gritando su intimidad.

-¿En qué consiste tu castigo?.- preguntó Blaine al rato, finalmente poniéndose de pie, al sentir que Pavarotti no lo dejaría tranquilo de los constantes picotazos que daba contra su mano.

-Nada de salidas…- comenzó a explicar, mientras recibía a Pavarotti sobre su regazo y lo acurrucaba en sus manos.- Nada de internet, y sin tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Por cuánto?.- preguntó observando al pájaro con una mirada asesina al ver que consiguió su cometido.

-2 semanas.- terminó por decir.- Pero supongo que no puedo discutir en contra, ¿verdad?.- preguntó con una sonrisa rendida y Blaine le sonrió de vuelta, jugando con sus manos y mirando el piso.

Kurt se percató a los minutos después, que Pavarotti estaba adormilado. Volvió a colocarlo sobre su pequeña cama improvisada, viendo que se acurrucaba entre sus alas e intercambió una mirada con Blaine, que parecía actuar más infantil bajo la actitud de la ave.

-No pelees.- se rió Kurt tomándole el mentón y haciendo que le mirara.

Blaine hizo un puchero, una actitud infantil que hizo a su corazón sentirse cálido. Una canción comenzó a sonar de la radio, era una melodía francesa, lenta, y que llenaba el aura de la habitación de tranquilidad.

-¿Bailas?.- agregó Blaine, aprovechando que estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo decir que no?.- respondió Kurt pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Blaine y quedándose allí. El moreno terminó por abrazarlo por la espalda y respirar la fragancia de su cuello.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, _

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses. _

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud _

_que de nos chagrins _

_Il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._

Comenzaron a mecerse con suavidad, lentamente, apenas arrastrando los pies contra la alfombra. Se sentía como un hogar, Kurt pensó, ¿No es un hogar en donde tú puedes estar y ser tú mismo, porque es tu espacio, es donde descansas y te relajas?

Pues…Blaine era eso para él.

-Lamento todo esto del castigo.- susurró Blaine a los segundos de haber comenzado a moverse junto a él.

_Que tu m'aimais encore, _

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. _

_Serais ce possible alors ?..._

-No importa.- contestó Kurt en su oído.- Valió la pena.- agregó sonrojado, y juró poder sentir la sonrisa de Blaine contra la piel de su cuello.

-¿Así lo crees?.- le susurró de vuelta.

-¿No fue así para ti?...- preguntó Kurt rápidamente, pero descendiendo en la seguridad de sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous _

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout _

_Parais qu'le bonheur est à portée de main, _

_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou _

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ..._

Blaine acercó solo un poco más el cuerpo de Kurt, si es que podía ser posible. El ojiazul sonrió más tranquilo; sabía que no era alguien que podía decir sus sentimientos sin dificultad, y que ese gesto significaba una afirmación. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, los suficientes hasta que la canción terminó; dejándolos relajados, tranquilos, y serenos. Mirándose por unos segundos.

-Supongo que te veré en la escuela…- susurró Blaine algo dolido de sus propias palabras.

-También te voy a extrañar.- murmuró Kurt sobre sus labios, indicándole que esto también era así de nuevo para él. Que si esta era la primera experiencia de ambos en _esto_, lo vivirían juntos. Ya no estarían solos. Se tenían al otro.

* * *

_-Blaine Devon Anderson, trae tu trasero aquí en este instante.- gruñó Cooper al ver que su hermano se dirigía a su habitación, esquivando la de él y, bueno a él mismo, en el proceso._

_-¿Y cuál sería la razón?.- reclamó Blaine aún dándole la espalda._

_-Porque parece que estuvieras volando en este momento, así que déjame ver tu cara._

_El ojimiel se volteó y dio una sonrisa fingida y exagerada para molestarlo, pero eso no sirvió para distraerlo. Cooper se dio cuenta, sus ojos, la verdadera sonrisa oculta, como era…_

_-¿Con quién estuvo ayer, señor?.- preguntó Cooper sonriendo amplia y pícaramente._

_-¿Disculpa?._

_-Lo que escuchaste.- continuó ampliando su sonrisa, y empequeñeciendo sus ojos al ver que Blaine se ponía notoriamente nervioso y sus mejillas se coloraban._

_-Eso no te importa.- farfulló comenzando a voltearse._

_-Con Kurt, ¿Verdad?.- soltó, haciendo que parara en el acto y alzara sus hombros como al verse atrapado en algo._

_Volvió a encarar a Cooper, y ahí comprobó todo, la cara de inocencia, sus facciones mucho más firmes y seguras, que cuando actuaba a la defensiva; los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que lo normal y sonrió. Tenía presente al Blaine que había estado totalmente oculto y que luchaba por salir y volver._

_Se acercó lentamente, con las manos en sus bolsillos, percatándose de que Blaine no le dirigía la mirada, aún se mantenía sonrojado, y con las manos apretadas en puños dispuesto a no contestar tantos detalles. _

_Juró poder escuchar como su corazón latía nervioso._

_-Te enamoraste._

_Blaine frunció el ceño y le miró casi automáticamente, ignorando a su anterior actitud; solo recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermano y su mano desordenándole el cabello._

_-Voy a ir a ducharme.- soltó esquivando su mano y dirigiéndose a su habitación._

_Fue antes de que abriera la puerta, que Cooper dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara._

_-No le diré a nadie._

_Y bajó las escaleras con las manos alzadas, apoyadas en su cabeza. Blaine lo agradeció._

* * *

Kurt sacó su cuaderno con los respectivos apuntes para la clase de francés. Comenzó a leerlos mientras se dirigía al respectivo salón, esquivando a la gente con habilidad, llegando hasta el pasillo que lo dirigía a la respectiva sala.

-¿Qué tal si te saltas esta clase que no necesitas y te vas conmigo a tomar un café?

El ojiazul se detuvo en el proceso y cerró el cuaderno con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vas a tu clase antes de que te envíen a detención otra vez?.- respondió alzando una ceja y manteniendo la amplia sonrisa hacia el chico.

Blaine soltó una pequeña risa, y miró sus zapatos, para luego fijar una mirada intensa en los ojos de Kurt.

-Sabes que el maestro de música me odia, y tú no necesitas más clases de francés, porque la profesora te ama.

-No me ama.- gruñó tratando de retomar su camino cuando vio que su maestra entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Ven conmigo, sé que quieres ir, te mueres por ir.- terminó decir medio en broma, medio en serio.

El castaño miró al chico nuevamente, se notaba tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Con las cejas inclinadas hacia arriba en angustia, sus labios en una mueca de tristeza, y el labio inferior ligeramente hacia fuera. Sabía que no podrían tener citas en el plazo de dos semanas debido al castigo.

Ya no quedaban estudiantes por los pasillos, y solo quedaba esta clase y los entrenamientos, a los que supuso no irían si aceptaba…

-¿Una clase menos no le hace mal a nadie, verdad?

Blaine sonrió como nunca, generando pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos y lanzándose a los brazos de Kurt, rodeándolo y apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!.- exclamó Blaine demasiado feliz, tomándole la mano y corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Kurt guardó apenas su cuaderno, mientras corrían.

El tiempo seguía sin mejorar, si la noche pasada hacia frío, ahora el viento estaba fuerte y habían nubes por montón, sin dejar ver un vestigio de color celeste. Caminaron por medio de uno parque, hasta llegar unas cuantas calles más abajo al Lima Bean más cercano.

No estaba tan concurrido como creyeron, pudo haber sido la hora, y que la mayoría de las personas estuviese trabajando. Habían varias mesas y sillones dentro de la tienda, y otras fuera, pero aún dentro del centro comercial. Los colores cálidos del barniz contrastaban con la tenue luz y el olor a café lograron relajarlos y aliviar sus músculos de la tensión del frío.

-¿Podrías botar esto?.- le pidió Blaine a Kurt, entregándole un trozo de papel arrugado de su bolsillo. El castaño ignoró lo extraño del hecho, pero lo hizo.

Al momento de volver, Blaine ya había pedido los cafés y solo faltaba elegir la mesa.

-Deberíamos ocupar la de la vez pasada.- sugirió el ojiazul, apuntando una que estaba en un rincón, al lado de la ventana. Blaine se acercó hasta ella más rápido, a pesar de que habían otras más cercanas y vacías.

-Creo que deberías ir a buscar los cafés.- dijo Blaine a Kurt antes de que se sentara.

-Tú me invitaste, tú deberías de hacer eso.- le reclamó el chico bromeando, pero aún así resignándose a volver a acercarse a la mesa donde entregaban los pedidos.

Fue a eso de medio camino que llevaba recorrido, cuando escuchó claramente:

" _Blaine- Medium Drip"_

Oh. Ahí hay uno.

Kurt alzó una mano, indicándole a la joven que lo nombraba, que ya estaba a punto de ir a recogerlo, y luego sonó algo inesperado.

"_Kurt…¿Quieres ser mi novio?. Atentamente Blaine- Mocca sin grasa"_

Se detuvo inmediatamente. Completamente congelado y con el corazón en la mano, algunas personas se habían percatado y se le quedaron mirando, esperando su pronta reacción, pero Kurt ni siquiera podía voltearse a mirar a Blaine. Le estaba pidiendo ser su novio, en frente de toda esa gente, y de la forma en que jamás pensó, en un momento inesperado. Y todo parecía ser tan único, intoxicante, de una buena forma, y….solo quería llorar de lo mágicamente especial que esto estaba siendo.

-¿Qué dices?.- preguntó la voz de Blaine, ahora justo detrás de él, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara y por fin pudiera liberarse de su estado de shock. Se volteó lentamente, fijando su vista en los ojos de Blaine, tan tranquilos como últimamente estaban siendo, viendo en ellos el hogar, la tranquilidad que le proporcionaban. Sintiendo que este era uno de los momentos que nunca iba a olvidar, y que sería el mejor de los recuerdos.

En un arrebato de felicidad, o quizás solo un impulso de _este sentimiento que llaman amor_; se acercó hasta acunarle el rostro y besarle los labios con suavidad, pero intensidad. Confirmándolo, aceptando la idea, obviamente, porque ni loco dejaría que las cosas siguieran como cada uno por su lado, puesto que ahora parecía que todo estaba en su orden.

-Sabes a café.- susurró Blaine sin aliento, con sus manos colocadas sobre su cadera. Frente con frente. Y sonoros "_aaaaw"_ por parte de la gente alrededor, haciéndolos reir.

El castaño desvió su mirada hasta la tela de su camiseta, jugando con los botones de su chaqueta.

-Aún no bebo ni una gota.- le susurró.

-Quizás… el sabor es más dulce desde aquí.- murmuró volviendo a sentir los labios de Kurt sobre los de él. Suspirando en el proceso, sintiendo un extraño "algo" en el pecho, que pesaba un poco, pero le indicaba que esto estaba bien. Y que le pertenecía a alguien, que lo cuidaría tanto como quería hacerlo él de vuelta.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, pero ahora se tomaron de las manos, sin miedo a que les dijeran algo, sin miedo siquiera a ellos mismos, porque ahora sabían que hacer esto estaba bien. Que expresar cariño al otro no era algo prohibido, y que simplemente no estaban soñando.

Rieron, y siguieron compartiendo anécdotas de cómo Blaine jugaba a ser _Nightbird_, un superhéroe cuando era pequeño y corría por la casa con una capa roja, cuidado por un despreocupado Cooper que comía pizza en el living de la casa, gritándole que no metiera tanto ruido, mientras veía una película de ciencia ficción. O cómo Kurt había robado los tacones de su madre un día y lo había roto sin querer, poniéndose a llorar al ser descubierto, pero no siendo regañado, sino consolado. Le contó que su madre había sido la mejor persona que había conocido, era atenta, lo cuidaba y lo aconsejaba sobre los niños "malos" del jardín infantil y parte de la primaria. Formando nuevas anécdotas, nuevas memorias que se juntarían y formarían diversos recuerdos que jamás podrían olvidar.

-Dime que trajiste un paraguas.- dijo Blaine al ver que el agua comenzaba a caer cuando ya iban saliendo del centro comercial.

-Estas hablando conmigo.- le bromeó Kurt, sacando un paraguas rojo de su bolso y meneándolo frente a su cara mientras sonreía.

Caminaron de vuelta a través del parque, mientras la lluvia caía alrededor de ellos.

-Así que…- susurró Blaine tomando el mango del paraguas y así la mano de Kurt a la vez.- Eres mi novio ahora.

_Y vaya que se escuchaba bien._

-Y tú eres mi novio.- le comunicó a Blaine sonriéndole.

-Exacto.- respondió igual de sonriente y ¿Qué podían decirse más allá de eso si sus miradas parecían querer comunicarlo todo?

Llevaban la mitad recorrida, cuando Blaine le quitó el paraguas de las manos y le extendió la mano aún tapándolos a ambos de mojarse.

-¿Qué concedes esta lluvia para besarte?

Y la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo poco, pero progresivamente; Kurt vio al paraguas sobra una de las bancas, y no pudo decir nada más al sentir las manos de Blaine sobre su estómago, por la espalda y era levantando del piso y comenzaba a dar vuelta, uniéndose a la risa de Blaine bajo las miles de gotas que seguían que ahora les mojaban las chaquetas y el cabello se les pegaba a la frente. Corrieron, salpicaron, y seguían riéndose, tomándose y soltando las manos bajo sonrisas juguetonas. Fue en un descuido por parte de Kurt, en que se resbaló con un pequeño charco y cayó en los brazos de Blaine, que siempre estaba ahí para cualquier problema. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, con una intensidad que era cómplice y única entre ellos, diciendo todo y nada a la vez, sin palabras y pareciendo leer el cerebro del otro.

Blaine le tomó las mejillas y le besó los labios con cuidado, mojándose ambos aún, siendo empapados más y más, sintiendo que el frío era algo, ahora pasajero, y que el beso era, por el contrario con el clima, totalmente sobrecogedor.

* * *

-¿Por qué estas tan mojado?.- le regañó Burt al ver llegar a su hijo con las ropas goteando el piso mientras seguía el camino de las escaleras, antes habiendo dejando el abrigo en el perchero.

-Es la lluvia papá.- contestó distraído y aún feliz de todo lo que le estaba pasando, porque era maravilloso. No habían otras palabras, todo tenía su sentido y parecía que no habían más errores.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Burt antes de que Kurt cerrara la puerta y pudiera darse una ducha caliente.- Te ves algo distraído.

El chico sonrió antes de entrar a su habitación y exclamó de vuelta, por las escaleras.

-Solo diré que…fue un día bastante especial.

-¿Ocurrió algo bueno?.- preguntó su padre sintiéndose un poco más feliz, por él, sabiendo que los meses que habían pasado debían haber sido difíciles al venir de un colegio distinto.

Kurt sonrió.

-Más que eso.

* * *

_¡¿Les gustó?!_

_Me habían preguntado cuántos capítulos quedaban de este fic, y quiero decir que no lo sé. Solo sé que aún tiene para mucho más, no se preocupen._

_UN ABRAZO Y LOS VEO MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN._

_~Carolice_


	28. Nostalgia

Capitulo 28: "Nostalgia"

Otra fiesta. Otro trago con demasiado alcohol. Otro tipo que sólo quiere algo rápido, unos cuantos besos, algo más, pero nada serio.

Otro lugar donde debía irse, colocándose la ropa del día anterior, un nuevo castigo por llegar tarde, una ducha fría, y las sábanas que lo recibían.

Sebastian no sabía cómo reaccionar a su diario vivir. Estaba acostumbrado a no amar ni menos ser amado. No había experimentado eso. Sólo conocía rostros pasajeros, besos con sabor a vodka y cerveza, lugares ajenos, bares, y una fiesta tras otra.

No. No conocía el amor ni cómo amar. Pero si conoció la envidia.

Fue uno de esos días que indicaban que el otoño realmente estaba a punto de golpear Lima, cuando pasó fuera de uno de los parques cercanos a Westerville. Caminaba pensativo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una bufanda protegiéndole la nariz y la boca; cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado, golpeándole el costado y sacándole de su ensimismamiento, no le molestó demasiado, y gracias a ello, pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría en un árbol a metros de distancia.

No podría no reconocer ese rostro aunque fuera a más metros de distancia de los que ya estaba. Nada más y nada menos que Blaine Anderson; pensó en acercarse y poder conversar unos momentos, pero su seudo plan cambió al ver que no estaba solo.

Kurt se aferraba a los antebrazos del joven, mientras éste ya había subido a una rama doblaba en aproximadamente un ángulo recto, perfecta para sentarse. Adivinó qué Blaine le decía a Kurt que subiera, pero el chico se negaba y reía de nervios al escuchar cómo el ojimiel le decía cosas para distraerlo, cosas que Sebastian no podía escuchar a esa lejanía, complementada con las risas y gritos de niños pequeños a su alrededor.

De pronto Blaine tomó a Kurt por desprevenido y lo alzó en sus brazos hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas, a medida que se acomodaba apoyando su espalda al tronco y sus piernas colgando lado a lado con Kurt en medio. Sintió una molesta sensación en el pecho cuando vio los brazos de Blaine rodear la cintura del otro y verlo susurrarle cosas al oído, mientras el ojiazul solo reía y le miraba de soslayo en ocasiones.

No. No entendía qué sensación era.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo notar, alzando los extremos de su bufanda y ondeando su cabello. Sintió frío. Y frente a sus ojos, vio cómo Kurt se acurrucó en los brazos de Blaine, quién le abrazó al instante, colocando su mejilla contra su cabello.

Entonces se percató. No eran celos. No era odio. No era rencor.

Era envidia.

Pero se sorprendió al verse para nada interesado como antes en romper esa relación, puesto que él le había instado a Blaine a que merecía ser feliz y debía arriesgarse; quizás habían dos tipos de envidia, podría ser una mala, la que había antes que se mezclaba vilmente con los celos y le hizo hacer cosas terribles si lo pensaba bien; y podría ser que la segunda era una envidia "buena". Una que le indicaba que le encantaría que alguien le acogiera del frío en esos momentos, y le besara el cabello justo como Blaine ahora lo hacía con Kurt.

* * *

Santana era muy atenta a todo. Hay veces que ella misma se repetía que era gracias a su tercer ojo mexicano, y se entusiasmaba en afírmalo cuando Brittany apoyaba su idea.

Y gracias a esa y a muchas razones que no enlistaremos, se consideró apta para poder manejar la situación que se estaba ocasionando frente a su nariz, porque algo que no le agradaba para nada era que no supiera qué ocurría a su alrededor, y eso exactamente era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No crees que están siendo demasiado obvios?.- preguntó Santana a Brittany, mientras veía a Kurt y Blaine despedirse fuera de la Navigator del castaño, riendo y sonriendo en exceso.

-¿Van a tener pequeños unicornios bebes?.- preguntó la rubia con un dedo en su mentón, rozando su labio inferior.

-Si es cierto lo que creo, tendrás muchos unicornios a los cuales cuidar.- declaró la chica cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas.- Por cierto Britt, ¿Me prestas un poco de dinero y te lo devuelvo mañana?

-¿Cómo?

* * *

Lima Bean nuevamente acogía a Sebastian de un día abrumadoramente melancólico. Pero como siempre, y a pesar de que los problemas podían colmarlo, la escuela estaba por sobre todo eso; debía cumplir con sus deberes, tener altas calificaciones, entrar a la universidad y seguir con el negocio familiar, o por lo menos alguna forma influyente de poder mantenerlo.

Pidió su pedido habitual, se sentó en una de las mesas y sacó sus apuntes y cuadernos. Comenzando con algo de literatura…

Últimamente no podía concentrarse, aunque una parte diminuta y pequeña en su ser, quería admitir que fue desde que vio a Blaine y a Kurt hace unos días atrás. Una semana para ser exactos. Y esto estaba siendo condenadamente molesto, porque no era el hecho de verlos a _ellos_ precisamente juntos, sino que era lo que transmitían. Era verlos compartir sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Era ver algo que nunca iba a tener.

-¿Podríamos hablar?

Alzó la vista encontrándose de frente con una joven morena de pelo negro, esbelta y con las cejas que contorneaban una mirada intensa y desafiante.

-¿Quién eres?.- contestó dejando el café nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-Hablemos de una perra a otra.- agregó naturalmente, sentándose y esparciendo las hojas sueltas y guías que estaban en la mesa, sin importarle qué eran, para hacer un espacio a su vaso de café.- Por lo visto me has olvidado, ¿No recuerdas tu improvisado _Sexy off_ con mi queridísima Porcelana?

-Oh _Shakira, _casi me olvido de ti.- respondió sonriendo burlescamente, apoyando su cara en una de sus manos, y si no hubieran visto a Sebastian a comienzos del día, podrían jurar que esta siempre completamente con la sonrisa pegada en la cara.- Debe ser la ropa, ¿Qué no llevabas ese uniforme de porrista la vez pasada?

-Encantador.- soltó desabrochando su chaqueta y volviéndose unos cuantos grados para colocarla en la silla.- Bueno, no vengo a hacer vida social, solo quiero aclarar unos _cuantos_ asuntos.

Sebastian se sintió desconcertado por unos instantes, pero no lo dejó ser notorio en sus facciones, así que solo asintió levemente, indicando a que continuara.

-¿Qué tanto tuviste que ver con Blaine?.- soltó haciendo que el joven frente a ella alzara una ceja y la cuestionara.- Y me refiero a la actualidad, porque creo estar lo suficiente informada del pasado; tristemente para ti.

-No entiendo la pregunta.- contestó sonriente.

-Seré más directa.- agregó descruzando sus piernas y sentándose derecha.- ¿Tuviste algo que ver en que ahora Blaine este prácticamente esparciendo pequeñas flores a su alrededor?

-¿Te refieres a que se haya enamorado?.- preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa, pero cambiando totalmente la intensidad de la mirada, casi dejándola en un aspecto frágil.

-Algo así…- susurró un tanto extrañada al notar el cambio.

-Para nada.- confirmó tomando su lápiz y anotando textualmente de un libro a su cuaderno.

-Si no tuviste que ver _nada_.- dijo cerrando el libro de golpe sin importarle la mirada fulminante que recibió devuelta.- ¿Cómo sabes que esta enamorado?

Golpe bajo.

-¿Debe ser porque hablo con él?.- preguntó sin intenciones de mantener un poco de respeto.- No es necesario que haya tenido algo que ver para saber cómo esta ahora.

-Deja de dar rodeos.- dijo sentándose algo ladeada, volviendo a cruzar sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en su mano empuñada; haciendo un ademán con su otra mano como si espantara una mosca.- Escucha, soy muy honesta, y digo algo cuando realmente me parece falso, incorrecto y/o molesto. Y tú estas siendo todo eso a la vez, considéralo un record.

Sebastian se mantuvo serio, con todos sus sentidos alertas, si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría. No había tiempo para la sinceridad aquí, solo tenía que buscar una forma de cortar el tema e irse.

-Tengo exámenes para los cuales estudiar, ¿Por qué no vuelves a McKinley?. De seguro tu novia te esta esperando.

-¿Exámenes?.- preguntó tratando de ocultar un dejo de risa.- Creí que podrías inventar algo mejor.

Sebastian suspiró, apretando el puente de su nariz, sabiendo que no saldría tan fácilmente de esto.

-¿Problema?

-No.- agregó sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.- Solo que tu cara larga llegaba de aquí a la puerta apenas entré, así que no trates de cubrirlo con excusas vagas.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí en primer lugar?

-¿Será porque un pajarito me contó que prácticamente vives aquí?.- dijo mirándose las uñas, recordando cuando Kurt había salido del auditorio en uno de los ensayos del musical y había vuelto con un vaso de café vacío, y distraído. Solo sacando conclusiones y jugando a ganar en una idea de su mente, logró encontrarlo aquí.

-Ok, y qué tengo que ver _yo_ en esto.- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho algo indignado de este interrogatorio.

-A que Blaine ha estado actuando malditamente raro todo este estúpido mes y ya estoy harta de no saber nada.- gruñó mirándolo asesinamente, provocando que uno de los niños que caminaban cerca de la mesa se acercara a su madre a unos metros de distancia, corriendo.- Y sé que tú sabes cosas que yo quizás no sepa, y las necesito ahora.

-¿O qué?.- preguntó tratando de sonar seguro, ya que comprendió que esta chica sabía jugar sucio.

-O averiguo por la mala.- susurró sacando su teléfono de alguna parte de su cabello, hecho que hizo a Sebastian darle una mirada extrañada.- ¿Es verdad que los estudiantes deben anotar y pedir permisos si es que salen en los días de semana en tu academia de niños ricos no es así?

_Round 1. Santana 1- Sebastian 0._

-Ok.- soltó rápidamente enseñando sus palmas algo nervioso, sabiendo que tendría problemas por haberse escapado y más aún si alguien lo delataba.- Te diré lo que quieras, pero no hagas eso.- y se odió un segundo después de decirlo, por sonar tan afligido.

Santana volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes y dejó su celular sobre la mesa, al lado de su café.

-Creo que vas cooperando, me gusta eso.- dijo achicando sus ojos, hasta formar pequeñas arrugas a sus costados.

-¿Y bien?.- farfulló con el vaso de café sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas.- Pregunta en lo que supuestamente debo yo estar entrometido según tú.

-Ok, primero.- dijo alzando uno de sus dedos.- Esa vez, hace 3 semanas, ¿Fuiste tú el que llamó a Kurt para verse en el Lima Bean?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó incrédulo mirándola de arriba abajo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa nuevamente.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- contestó empujando su cabello detrás de su hombro en un movimiento rápido.- Segundo, agregó alzando un segundo dedo.- ¿Tú invitaste a Blaine y Kurt a un estúpido bar?

-Hablo en serio, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.- preguntó sentándose derecho, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Porque al día siguiente, Blaine llegó con lentes oscuros, un dolor de cabeza totalmente notorio por su humor de los mil demonios. Y bueno, Kurt por su parte se veía destrozado. Asumo que se pelearon o algo así.- dijo no dándole importancia por ahora.- Volveré a tomarlo como una afirmación. Y tercero.- dijo alzando un tercer dedo.- ¿Estas herido por ello verdad?.- preguntó sonriendo al ver que Sebastian bajaba la mirada, y hacia que lo dicho, nuevamente sea cierto.

-No es eso.- dijo cortante, aún esquivando su mirada.

Lima Bean tenían un ambiente acogedor, Santana no lo negaba, familias, parejas, amigos y amigas, compartiendo un café, pero en esto caso podía ver a un chico solitario, escondiéndose detrás de responsabilidades como excusa.

-No quiero sonar ofensiva…o bueno, ¡Qué más da!.- exclamó frunciendo el ceño al escucharse a sí misma; tomando el café con ambas manos y encarando a Sebastian hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada.- No quiero que te entrometas más con ellos.

El joven retrocedió unos centímetros, como si le hubieran empujado, mostrándose confuso.

-Ya hiciste sufrir a Blaine bastante.- agregó en un tono serio y nada amigable.- No quiero que pases a llevar a Kurt ahora, ni menos, que vuelvas a repetir lo que hiciste en el pasado. Ahora lo veo feliz, y no voy a esperar una explicación o una torpe y mal inventada excusa si veo tu trasero en McKinley, ¿Escuchaste bien?

Y sin despedirse tomó su chaqueta, colgándola en su brazo, tomando su celular, el café y saliendo por la puerta; haciendo sonar la campanita arriba de la puerta y marchándose finalmente.

_Round 2. Final. Santana 2- Sebastian 0._

Ella no sabía nada, se repetía Sebastian mientras guardaba sus cuadernos y todo lo esparcido en la mesa; pero lo dejó pasar. No habría vuelta atrás. Ya no más, era un hecho, debía dejarlo, tuvo su oportunidad para realmente tener a un chico excepcional y obtener todas las cosas que envidiaba actualmente, y la perdió.

Perdió la batalla, y esta guerra estaba siendo más que desastrosa para él. Debía dejar de intentar y solo esperar.

Esperar a que el destino tuviera algo nuevo para él.

* * *

El hombre miraba como pequeños vestigios de lluvia caían afuera de su gran casa. Apenas con una de las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas, iluminando medianamente la habitación. Tenía en su escritorio, documentos, su computadora en reposo; más allá adentrándose en la habitación, varios estantes con libros que no habían sido abiertos en meses, quizás años; y todo estaba en completo silencio.

El mayor de los Anderson habitando ese lugar, disfrutaba estar así. En silencio. Su mujer había salido a una reunión y él tendría otra en unas horas, pero necesitaba analizar esto meticulosamente. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le preocupaba y le estaba quitando el sueño, y hace tiempo que su hijo no era el causante.

Pero actualmente lo era.

¿Quién era ese chico con el que lo vio bailando esa noche? ¿Era alguien de quién fiarse? ¿A qué familia pertenecía?

-Hummel…- susurró volviéndose a los documentos sobre su mesa. Agradeció al orden de fiscalización de invitados que había en la recepción dentro de cada evento, supuso que Cooper lo había dicho, puesto que Blaine apenas se preocupaba de permanecer suficiente tiempo allí antes de que él mismo le dijera que se fuese.

Su madre murió a eso de sus ocho años, su padre es un congresista y no tiene hermanos. Ninguna relación económica influyente en sociedad, solo una ligera parte de política y nada más. No era una gran ventaja hacerse "amigo" de él.

No era algo bueno que Blaine siguiera relacionándose con gente de una escuela pública.

¿Qué pasaba si Blaine quería abandonar todo? ¿Qué pasaba si el negocio familiar se le iba de las manos y llegaba a la quiebra solo porque uno de sus hijos con actitudes rebeldes no quería hacerse responsable?

Entonces caía en la cuenta, que debía modificar eso.

Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, en la acolchada y encuerada silla que giraba sobre 5 rueditas, haciendo sonido sordo sobre la alfombra. Logró ver bajo los papeles que había investigado, el expediente escolar de Blaine. Bastantes castigos, detenciones, y anotaciones estúpidas a su parecer; "_Por faltar el respeto"; "Olvidar sus materiales"; "Salir del salón sin permiso". _¡Tonterías!

Esto tenía que cambiar, le había dado demasiada libertad y no había impuesto su propia disciplina; había dejado que su hijo se relacionara demasiado con gente que no era de su altura. Ni siquiera recuerda por qué lo puso en un colegio de esa clase en primer lugar; ahora tenía el dinero suficiente para…

El celular sonando interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

_Definitivamente. Debía tomar este paso_.

* * *

-¡Estúpido lodo! ¿Crees que mis botas son baratas?.- se quejaba Kurt mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad, esquivando los charcos de agua que se formaban fuera de McKinley, sosteniendo su paraguas sobre su cabeza y sobre la de Blaine, que solo se reía divertido.

-Y tú te quejas de que peleo con un pájaro.- negó mirándolo estar sostenido sobre un solo pie sin saber dónde ubicar el otro ahora.

-¡Eso es distinto!.- exclamó aún mirando el suelo indeciso. Blaine optó por ponerse delante de él, agachándose levemente.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Kurt aún sin entender.

-Súbete.- dijo como si fuera obvio, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero te vas a caer conmigo y- ¡Blaine!.- logró exclamar solo aferrándose a sus hombros cuando fue alzado a la fuerza.

-Vamos ahora.- musitó avanzando, dando pequeños saltos y riendo al sentir como Kurt se apretaba contra él, asustado a que su próximo aterrizaje fuera el suelo mojado.

Siguieron caminando, con Kurt haciendo un puchero e inflando sus mejillas, y Blaine despreocupado como si no estuviera cargándolo realmente. Los días lluviosos seguían, pero eso no impedía a que el ojimiel le pidiera que lo dejara caminar con él por los alrededores antes de que tuvieran que irse; aprovechando que Burt tenía más trabajo en el taller y a la vez en el congreso, rompiendo apenas las reglas del castigo, solo por el hecho de que extrañaban estar los dos juntos, solos.

-Estas tiritando…- murmuró mirándolo por sobre su hombro y Kurt apretó su mandíbula, obligándose a no dejar que sus dientes castañearan más.

-No es cierto, solo me da miedo caerme.- farfulló inflando sus mejillas, apretándose más contra él, haciendo que su mejilla chocara con la oreja del moreno.

Blaine resopló graciosamente, y alzó unos cuantos centímetros su bolso que colgaba a la altura de su cadera.

-Ábrelo.- le indicó a Kurt, que dejó que el paraguas se afirmara en su hombro y en el de Blaine.- Saca esa bufanda roja y póntela.- volvió a decir cuando ambos vieron su contenido.

-Pero es tuya… tú deberías ponértela.- dijo Kurt dispuesto a envolverlo en ella.

-No, es tuya. Quería dártela antes de salir, pero era gracioso verte saltar los charcos de agua.- rió al recordarlo, haciendo que el castaño le diera un golpe cariñoso en su hombro.

-¿La…compraste para mi?.- dijo al darse cuenta de las palabras dichas por él.

-Síp, espero que te guste.- agregó mirando el camino, viendo que no había más gente que ellos por los alrededores, estando a unas 2 calles de distancia del colegio ahora, y la mayoría de las tiendas con sus puertas cerradas, pero aún así atendiendo.

Kurt la envolvió en su cuello, agradeciendo que la calidez de la tela fuera muy satisfactoria al contacto con sus mejillas heladas. Solo un par de miradas a su alrededor bastó para que depositará un beso rápido contra su mejilla; dejándolo sin aliento por un segundo, sorprendido.

-Gracias.- susurró ahora formando su simple agarre a los hombros de Blaine, en un abrazo; agregando un beso esquimal en su cabello.

El ojimiel solo sonrió complacido, y a la vez agradecido de todo esto. De las nuevas experiencias, de estar con Kurt así y ahora, de que las sonrisas ahora eran más recurrentes en su cara, y solo el hecho de estar más feliz que nunca en su vida.

-Ojalá que esta última semana de castigo termine pronto.- susurró el ojiazul contra su nueva bufanda.

-Opino igual.- dijo Blaine orillándose cuando un auto pasó cerca, casi mojándolos, pero logrando evitarlo a tiempo.- En este tiempo solo me gustaría estar acurrucado en mantas y tomando algo caliente.

-¿Haces...eso cuando estas solo?.- preguntó Kurt, solo porque quería saber. Porque realmente eran muchos detalles que quería conocer de Blaine y que ahora podía preguntar.

-La mayoría de las veces…ya sabes, mis padres pasan en viajes o en reuniones cuando están en casa, no culpo a mi mamá por eso, se esfuerza realmente por mi y por Cooper, pero mi papá…creo que solo lo hace para obtener algo de la gente, y no algo bueno, sino que algo material.- terminó por decir mirando a la nada.- Y claro, Cooper pasa audicionando en películas, o algún papel de extra en una serie.

-¿Pasas esta estación del año solo?

-¿Solo esta estación?.- preguntó soltando un sonido gracioso, pero luego sonriendo de manera triste.

Kurt creyó que no podría haber imagen más triste que ver a Blaine en ese estado de fragilidad. Y no quiso que siguiera así.

-No volverá a pasar.- aseguró decididamente, haciendo que le mirara por encima del hombro.- No dejaré que estés más solo, ahora me tienes a mi.

-Lo sé.- soltó sonriendo más firmemente, haciendo a Kurt sonrojar.- Y estoy… consciente de ello, aunque nunca lo diga; solo… gracias por esto.

La realidad golpeó a Kurt como si el paraguas que aún estaba sobre ambos dejara que el agua cayera fuerte sobre él. Blaine, ¿Desde cuándo ha pasado por todo así de solitario? ¿Ha tenido un cumpleaños celebrado por sus padres? ¿A tenido un fin de semana familiar? ¿No ha ido a almorzar con ellos por felicitarlo por haber pasado exitosamente el año escolar?

¿Qué pasa si todo eso lo había hecho por su cuenta?... o simplemente no lo había hecho siquiera. Quizás esas barreras en el pasado eran para no tener que sufrir más por tanta soledad y por tantas heridas…

Se acurrucó entre su cuello, apretándose con cuidado y envolviéndolo en su calidez, y en su perfume.

-Te quiero Blaine.

El joven solo sonrió, totalmente embelesado de la suavidad de su piel, de cómo las palabras quedaron resonando en su mente, y en cómo ahora que habían expresado sus sentimientos parecía que todo era más intimo entre ambos.

-Yo más, Kurt.

* * *

Y así transcurrieron los días, solo disfrutaron de alguna plática, de sostener sus manos cuando creían estar lo suficientemente seguros de que nadie de la escuela estuviera cerca, de hacerse reír el uno al otro, y de estar en una burbuja de felicidad que se hacia más notoria cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Fue uno de esos días en que Kurt llegó media hora más tarde de la habitual, y entró a su casa, cuando vio a Burt esperándolo de brazos cruzados y no mirando el partido de fútbol como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa…?.- susurró Kurt mirando hacia el comedor, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente la televisión estaba apagada.

-Kurt, este es el quinto día que llegas más tarde porque tus entrenamientos están más "exhaustivos" e "intensos". Y sabes que confío en ti, pero ya no puedo creerte más, ¿Qué esta pasando?.- preguntó sacándose la gorra y pasando la mano por su cabeza calva.

El castaño no sabe exactamente qué contestar, puesto que es verdad, 5 días seguidos mintiéndole solo porque este castigo ha sido demasiado para poder soportar; y Blaine ha sido comprensivo y ha aceptado solo una media hora todos los días para poder estar juntos y pasear…

-Papá…- murmuró mirándose sus manos, y bueno, este hombre le había ayudado a eso de sus 15 años a aceptarlo cuando le dijo que era gay. ¿Por qué seguir escondiendo todo esto?.- Creo que es mejor que te sientes.

Burt parece algo indeciso entre obedecer o no, pero finalmente lo hace; y camina lentamente hasta el sillón en el living. Kurt suspira mientras lo ve desaparecer y cuelga lentamente su chaqueta de cheerio en el perchero antes de caminar con los ojos cerrados y tomando una gran bocanada de aire hasta aparecer frente a él.

Kurt se sienta en el borde del pasamanos del sillón más grande, aún tratando de controlar su respiración y sintiendo su corazón latirle en plena garganta.

Pero era su papá al fin y al cabo. La persona en la que más confiaba, además de Blaine ahora.

-Papá estoy saliendo con alguien.

La noticia parece que corta el aire existente en la habitación y no se atreve a siquiera alzar la vista a la mirada de desaprobación o de quizás, decepción que probablemente tuviera su papá en esos momentos.

-¿Es por eso que estas llegando tarde?

-Sí.

-¿Y es por eso que haz llegado con esa sonrisa enorme todos los días?

-¿Qué?...- pregunta tímidamente, ahora mirándolo, viendo que el hombre tenía apoyada su mejilla en su mano empuñada y mirándolo devuelta, fijamente.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?...O…no, no diré que me pidas permiso porque eso sería algo anticuado para los tiempos de ahora.- agregó Burt Hummel, sintiéndose repentinamente algo viejo.

-Papá…no es algo que simplemente debía pedirte, solo… se dio.- agregó soltando un suspiro alegre entre sus labios mientras sonreía.- ¿No fue así como…conociste a mamá?

El hombre se siente envuelto en un ambiente mucho más suave y melancólico. El solo hecho de que Kurt nombre a su madre y que él recuerde a Elizabeth le hace sonreír brevemente, pero a la vez de forma muy profunda.

El castaño lo recuerda. Perfectamente, puesto que fue a los 7 años en navidad, la celebración favorita de ella y por ello, de él también. Casi puede sentir su suave canto aún en sus oídos mientras tocaba unas melodías en el piano, casi hasta puede recordar verla sentada contra un banco negro y brillante, pasando sus manos con habilidad contra las teclas amarmoladas…

_Really can't stay __**Realmente no puedo quedarme**_

_I've got to go way __**Tengo que irme**_

_This evening has been__** Esta tarde ha sido**_

_So very nice __**Muy agradable**_

La melodía de "Baby it's cold outside", era un clásico en todas sus navidades. Exactamente en todas desde que tenía memoria y quizás por eso dolía cuando dejaron de escucharse desde el año subsiguiente a ese.

Y aún recuerda, que esa noche él miraba por la ventana, escuchaba a su mamá cantar y a Burt sentado en el mismo sillón en dónde ahora estaba, mirándola con cariño y demasiado amor para llevar 14 años casados, fue ahí cuando Santa Claus y todas las historias de navidad que esperaba para la media noche, se borraron de la mente de Kurt en ese entonces.

_My mother will start to warn me__** Mi madre va a comenzar a advertirme**_

_My father will be pacing the floor __**Mi padre paseará por el piso**_

_Well really, I should just scurry __**Bueno en realidad, yo debería correr**_

_But maybe just to have a drink more __**Pero tal vez sólo una bebida más**_

_Recuerda que su madre le encantaba improvisar algunos acordes y sonreír con los ojos cerrados mientras lo hacia, sintiendo la música fluir bajos sus dedos y solo expresarlo nada más. Y eso hizo desviar su atención de la nevada avenida hasta ella, mirándola con cariño al igual que su papá._

_The neighbors might say__** Los vecinos podrían decir…**_

_Say what's in this drink __**Dime lo que está en esta bebida**_

_I wish I knew how __**Me gustaría saber cómo**_

_To break this spell __**Para romper este hechizo**_

_I ought to say no, no, no, no sir__** Debo decir que no, no, no, no señor**_

_At least I can say that I tried __**Por lo menos puedo decir que lo he intentado**_

_I really can't stay __**Realmente no puedo quedarme**_

_Baby it's cold outside __**Cariño.. hace frio afuera**_

_-¡Bravo!.- exclamó el pequeño Kurt, aplaudiendo rápidamente al igual que Burt, y rió cuando la mujer tan joven para su verdadera edad. Hizo una reverencia, estirando un extremo de su vestido con su mano derecha y estirando su otro brazo mientras se inclinaba levemente, dejando que sus cabellos castaños que descansaban sobre sus hombros cayeran contra su pecho y parte superior de su vestido celeste claro, que contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos y su suave sonrisa._

_-Gracias.- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y suave.- ¿Qué dices Kurt? ¿Haz visto a Papá Noel?_

_-No…- susurró el pequeño dejándose caer contra el sillón, de brazos cruzados y escuchando la risa de sus padres ante su actitud._

_-Llegará cuando haya entregado…- le comentó caminando hasta sentarse a su lado, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en su barriga, haciéndolo reír apenas, puesto que no quería o rompería su orgullo.- …¡Tooodos los juguetes a los niños del mundo!.- exclamó abriendo su palma en el aire y luego deslizando en un movimiento, como si le enseñara a Kurt las estrellas en pleno techo cerrado._

_-Mamá…- susurró Kurt abrazándola por la cintura.-¿Cómo…cómo…conociste a papá?_

_Se hizo un silencio mientras ambos mencionados se miraron y luego se sonrieron, Burt tapándose los ojos y soltando una carcajada. Kurt le miró alzando una ceja, gesto que siempre conservó._

_-Una vez le vertí una botella de agua en la cabeza por error.- soltó ahora tapando su boca, mirando a su mujer reír también al recordarlo.- ¿Lo recuerdas, Liz?_

_-¡Cómo olvidar eso!.- exclamó mirándolo.- Además, ese era mi sombrero de verano favorito, Kurt.- le acusó tocando ligeramente su respingada nariz, haciendo a su hijo reír y rascarse luego, por la sensación que quedó presente._

_-¿Cómo es que le vertiste agua en la cabeza?.- preguntó Kurt ahora a Burt._

_-Bueno.- comentó suavemente bebiendo una copa de vino, de la mesa frente a él.- Estaba en un segundo piso…y además, ese verano era horrible; por eso estaba con la botella, fue cuando en un descuido la dejé contra la ventana…sin querer la golpee al tratar de abrirla y…_

_-Aterrizó su contenido contra mi hermoso gorro.- agregó en un puchero la hermosa mujer._

_-¿Y qué pasó luego?.- preguntó dando pequeños saltos de emoción por querer saber qué más ocurriría._

_-Bueno.- agregó Burt mirando a la mujer ahora su esposa, creyendo poder recordar ese día hace tanto tiempo, en que aún eran demasiado jóvenes.- Recuerdo que miré asustado de que no le hubiese llegado a nadie, pero cómo ya sabrás…fue a dar contra ella.- susurró reviviendo la imagen en su mente, recordando haber visto ese hermoso sombrero de paja todo mojado, logrando ver a una joven quitárselo con algo de frustración, sacudiendo su semi ondulado cabello, mirando hacia arriba con ojos brillantes y, los más hermosos que jamás vio._

_-Y yo.- interrumpió sus pensamientos la amable Elizabeth Hummel.- Creí haber visto al hombre más lindo de todo el mundo, me sentí afortunada y no me importaba que me echaran otras 3 botellas encima si podía verlo otra vez.- confesó sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y sonriendo, mientras jugaba con los dedos entrelazados de su pequeño en los de ella._

_-¿Fue "amor a primera vista"?.- preguntó Kurt, porque recordó haberlo escuchado una vez en uno de los musicales que encontró mientras cambiaba de canal al azar una tarde._

_-Si alguna vez te pasa Kurt, nunca dejes que se vaya.- le aconsejó.- No me arrepiento de haber parecido una mujer loca y mojada por haber subido esos dos pisos de ese edificio desconocido y saludar al hombre que ahora es mi esposo, y que me dio el mejor de los mejores regalos de mi vida.- agregó besando repetidas veces las mejillas de su hijo, fascinada con su risa y sintiéndose feliz y afortunada._

_-¿Oyes eso?.- Burt preguntó, generando un pequeño lapsus de silencio, solo escuchando la melodía navideña de las luces multicolores del árbol, oyendo unos sonidos sobre el techo._

_-¿¡Y si es Santa!?.- siseó su madre en su oído y sonrió dulcemente al verlo correr escaleras arriba._

_Burt se puso de pie, recibiendo en sus brazos a su esposa que lo abrazaba en esos momentos con cariño._

_-¿Algún día me perdonarás por arruinar tu sombrero favorito?.- preguntó contra su cabello._

_-Si hay que sacrificar más sombreros por tenerte y por tener a ese hermoso hijo, no me importaría.- susurró besando se mejilla.- Ahora solo quiero ver su cara al saber que "Santa Claus" le compró ese set para hacer pulseras que le gustó el otro día.- susurró cerrando un ojo complicemente._

-Fue exactamente así.- susurró Burt pasando una mano por su rostro, sintiéndose con demasiadas emociones de pronto, percibiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros ahora.- Solo se dio…como bien dices.

Kurt sonrió, cuánto amaba y ama a su madre, solo pensando en ella podía sentirse más seguro en esto, creyendo que definitivamente ella estaría así de feliz como él estaba por tener a Blaine.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Huh?.- soltó sorprendido un poco por el cambio en su voz.

-¿Lo conozco?... o es… ¿Un desconocido o algo?.- preguntó sin saber cómo abarcar el tema.

-¿Recuerdas ese chico que se quedó por el tiroteo en McKinley?

-¿Ese de cabello teñido?

-Papá…- rió Kurt sintiéndose algo más relajado.- Sí…él. Blaine.- le recordó y no pudo contener el sentimiento de alegría que se esparció en su pecho al poder hablar de él con su padre.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Comenzó desde el castigo.- admitió suspirando al recordar que esto aún estaba como una pared que le impedía poder estar con Blaine más tiempo.

-¿Desde el día en que te quedaste en su casa?.- preguntó en un susurro y Kurt se sonrojó enormemente.

-¡Papá!

-Oye, no soy tan viejo para entender lo que los chicos de tu edad piensan y quieren hacer.- admitió mostrándole sus palmas en defensa propia.- Además, no parecía una mala persona.

-No lo es.- dijo rápidamente, luego mirando sus rodillas al sentir un poco de timidez en defenderlo frente a su padre.

Burt se quedó en silencio. Tratando de cumplir el rol de padre protector y a la vez de Elizabeth, que de seguro hubiera estado abrazando a Kurt y besándole el cabello al verlo crecer tan rápido. Así que habló por los dos cuando le dijo:

-Quiero que venga a cenar.

* * *

_No sé si a ustedes les pasa, pero yo adoro a Elizabeth Hummel. ¿No la sienten maternal?_

_Bueno, he aquí el capitulo titulado Nostalgia, porque bueno, Sebastian...y Elizabeth... trajeron estos sentimientos a mi y yo solo los plasmé. Ok chicos, habían algunas dudas... me preguntaron si Sebastian era bueno o malo, bien, espero que se haya aclarado aquí un poco el tema de lo que realmente piensa, y si se dan cuenta, no es así de malo apropósito...solo es un alma solitaria. Luego se sorprenderán mucho más, pero por ahora no sabremos de él hasta más adelante._

_Ok, quiero agradecer enormemente a que llegué a más de 300 REVIEWS y simplemente casi estalló de la emoción. Uds son todo, realmente tengo los mejores lectores que puedo pedir. Muchas gracias, muchas muchas muchas gracias y...bueno esto es algo más personal, pero somos personas, uds me conocen a través de un fic y si alguna vez necesitan a alguien con quién conversar me tienen a mi._

_Los amo un montón, y eleven mi felicidad a niveles inimaginables._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_~Carolice_


	29. Presentimientos

Capitulo 29: Presentimiento.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?.- dijo Cooper abriendo la puerta, en vez de dejar que una empleada lo hiciera, y encarando a Blaine en el proceso.

-¿La hora de mi llegada?.- ironizó, alzando una ceja y haciéndose paso para entrar a su casa.

-Blaine, son las 7 y las practicas terminan a las 5. Lo que significa que a más tardar llegues acá a las 6, estas abusando.- explicó rápidamente, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba.

-Ni mamá se preocupa tanto por mi, ¿Por qué estas exagerando?

Cooper frenó a Blaine del brazo cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

-Por eso mismo. Porque _yo debo_ preocuparme por ti en esta casa.

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Bajó la vista sintiéndose un tanto culpable por tratarlo así, después de todo era el único que se comportaba con él como si fuera una persona bajo ese techo. Quizás debía copiar ciertas acciones de Kurt, _"Como agradecer y todas esas cosas que siempre hace…" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- farfulló avergonzado, y no sabía si esto era parte de un extraño experimento para poner a prueba alguna buena acción.

-¡Blainie eres tan lindo que me dan ganas de abrazarte para siempre!.- exclamó Cooper apretando a su hermano en su propio pecho, pasando sus nudillos contra sus rizos; riendo al escuchar a Blaine gritar y rogarle que lo soltara.

-¡No te atrevas a abrazarme, suéltame de una vez!

-Claro que no puedo, Kurt me mataría.

Blaine se sonrojó al rojo vivo y se zafó de su agarre, Cooper le miraba pícaramente y cualquier inicio de otra discusión infantil, fue interrumpida por el ringtone de un celular sonando. El ojimiel revisó sus bolsillos, hasta alcanzar a observar la pantalla con el nombre de _Kurt llamando_ en ella.

-¡Quiero hablar con mi cuñado!.- exclamó Cooper quitándole el celular y contestando.- Hablas con el más guapo de los Anderson, ¿Diga?

-¡Cooper!.- exclamó Blaine dando un salto para arrebatarlo cuando lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?.- preguntaba el mayor, corriendo por el pasillo con el teléfono pegado en su oído y con Blaine detrás.

-¡Kurt!.- gritó Blaine en vano, cuando se dio cuenta que sería un caso perdido quitarle el teléfono a Cooper.

-Por supuesto que irá…¿Cómo crees eso?...Ok, adiós Kurtie.- agregó apretando el botón para finalizar la llamada y devolviéndole el celular a su hermano menor.- Tienes que conocer a tu suegro.

Blaine se quedó sosteniendo la mano de Cooper sobre la suya con el teléfono en la mano de ambos, mirándolo fijamente sin entender la frase que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?

-Kurt dice que su padre quiere conocerte formalmente, porque ya saben lo suyo.

Blaine sintió que le daría algo, su cabeza explotaría o su estómago se negaría a retener todo lo que había digerido en el día. ¿Kurt le había dicho a su papá sobre lo de ambos?. Es decir, eso no era relevante, en el sentido de que si Kurt quería decirle, estaba bien; es su padre y la relación que llevan es distinta a la suya, pero… ¿Qué pasa si Burt Hummel no quiere que él este con su hijo?

La mano de Cooper se apoyó en su hombro.

-Por algo Kurt te eligió, ¿No?

Y eso bastaba. Solo con tener a Kurt, por hacer esto por él, por enfrentarse a esta aprobación, todo volvía a tener un orden y sentido.

* * *

Kurt dejó un segundo bowl de ensalada sobre la mesa, soltando un suspiro a la vez. Dio una mirada rápida a la sala, y vio a Burt observando el último programa antes de las noticias, dando miradas de reojo a su reloj de muñeca.

No sabía si esto estaba bien… Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a esto, ni siquiera él en realidad. Ambos eran por primera vez _novio de alguien_ y todo lo que involucraba en ello era completamente nuevo.

No sabía si haber dejado que esto pasara fuera algo que Blaine hubiera aceptado, ni siquiera pudo hablar con él directamente, y Cooper era un gran porcentaje mayor de efusivo que su hermano.

En otras palabras, el gran enredo en su cabeza no parecía tranquilizarlo en esos momentos.

-No voy a matar al chico, Kurt.

El castaño alzó la vista hasta su padre, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa sincera.

-Quiero cenar con él, y conocerlo, eso es todo. Tranquilo.

El joven suspiró respondiéndole la sonrisa, pero los nervios pesaban en sus hombros aún mientras ordenaba los servicios sobre los individuales. Todas sus preocupaciones centradas en Blaine y en lo incómodo que quizás estuviese, o en cómo reaccionaria ante una pregunta que no quisiera contestar, o si se arrepentía de venir…

-¿Kurt?...¡Kurt!

El mencionado levantó al vista a Burt que le hablaba con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-Te estaba hablando, están tocando el timbre.

El corazón le latió a mil por hora; se acercó a apagar las ollas con la comida ya lista y caminó sintiendo como si sus piernas eran dos trozos de madera y no podía flexionarlas. Creyendo nuevamente, que esto podría ser una no tan buena ide-

-Hey…

Kurt soltó todo su aire contenido al verlo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros, la siempre típica chaqueta, una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver una polera gris debajo; sus ojos brillantes y justamente mirándolo a nadie más que a él.

-Hola…- soltó sin aliento. El ojimiel ensanchó su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos en el proceso, eran esos instantes en que Kurt sentía que, exactamente, Blaine no tenía ojos para nadie más. Se preguntó cuántas veces lo había mirado así y no se había dado cuenta antes.

-No sabía qué usar.- admitió frotando sus rizos, desordenados exquisitamente, mientras miraba su ropa.- Además hace frio…

-Exacto.- le regañó Kurt dando un paso atrás y descolgando la bufanda roja que le había dado esa misma tarde. Y tomando parte de ambos extremos, rodeó a Blaine por la nuca, acercándolo y besándole en los labios. Solo un poco más largo que un saludo, solo un poco.

Solo para decirse que no estaban solos en esto y nunca lo estarían.

-¿Es apropiado hacer esto mientras tu padre esta dentro esperándonos?.- preguntó sobre sus labios, pero fue callado con un segundo beso; provocando que sus ojos se cerraran automáticamente y acercara sus manos a las de Kurt para acariciarlas. Manos que ahora le sostenían las mejillas, con la bufanda en medio.

-Es apropiado, porque lo necesitaba ahora.- suspiró, chocando sus frentes; haciendo que Blaine soltara un sonido gracioso por su nariz y siguiera mirándolo con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.- Ahora entremos.- agregó liberándolo de la bufanda, dejando que entrara.

La casa de los Hummel estaba mucho más cálida que el frio de afuera. Blaine colgó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, y se sacudió los zapatos; caminó detrás de Kurt hasta visualizar a Burt en el living, poniéndose de pie.

-Sr. Hummel..- murmuró algo miedoso.

-¡Muchacho!.- exclamó Burt acercándose y dándole un saludo de manos, que Blaine respondió sonriendo a la vez.

Kurt miraba desde la cocina mientras servía una porción en cada plato.

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Por favor, no me trates de usted que ya me siento demasiado viejo con mis problemas al corazón, y toda la comida de conejo que me da Kurt.

-Es por tu bien.- farfulló Kurt, poniendo una ración de verduras en su plato, sabiendo que eso era lo que recomendaba el doctor.

Burt lo apuntó con la barbilla y negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo a lo que no pudiera negarse, Blaine aguantó la risa, y sabía exactamente que si algo se le metía en la mente a Kurt, nada se lo sacaría.

-Toma.- dijo Kurt sirviéndole un plato de carne y arroz.- Esta delicioso, solo porque lo preparé yo.

-No lo pongo en duda.- le contestó Blaine observándole, y sonriendo más aún cuando vio el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Para sorpresa de Kurt; Blaine actuó todo lo contrario a lo que él pensó que pasaría. Fue demasiado cortés, demasiado amable, parecía irreal y no sabía que este lado de Blaine existía. También se preguntó si esto era sobreactuado, o que Blaine calculaba cada movimiento antes de hacerlo, tanto como el hecho que comía con gestos extremadamente pulcros y a la vez sencillos, y por como se tapaba la boca con una servilleta para hablar.

Pero descartó la idea cuando la pregunta de Burt a ambos los tomó de sorpresa.

-No quiero incomodarte Blaine, pero, ¿Qué sucede con tus padres?

Blaine se quedó en silencio, y Kurt casi comienza a toser mientras tomaba su jugo. Porque era un tema delicado para él.

-Papá…- susurró Kurt, pero Blaine le alcanzó rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el dorso de su mano, captando su atención.

-Esta bien.- le aseguró sonriéndole, y parecía que Blaine nunca había mostrado tanta seguridad ni formado tantas sonrisas en un día.- Mis padres salen mucho de viaje, por temas de trabajo, claro.

-Ah, ya veo…- susurró Burt, no entendiendo el por qué de la reacción de Kurt a una respuesta tan simple.- Y…uhmm… ¿Saben que estas saliendo con Kurt?

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y Kurt entreabrió sus labios en sorpresa. Él tampoco lo sabía.

-No…- susurró mirando su plato, con la mitad de la comida aún en él.- Y…lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes.- se apresuró a decir Burt.- No es necesario que se lo digas hoy.

-El problema es que no sé si pueda siquiera…decirlo con tanta facilidad.- susurró. Kurt encogió sus cejas, angustiado, porque temía por la seguridad de Blaine, por su propio bienestar. No sabía qué clase de personas eran sus padres.

Recordaba a la amable de Elaine Anderson, quizás ella lo entendería, pero…no sabía nada de su padre.

-¿Tu padre sabe que tú eres gay?.- preguntó Burt lo más suave posible, y Kurt sabía que no lo decía con mala intención y Blaine también.

-Sí, lo sabe.- suspiró aún sin levantar la vista.- Pero…no lo acepta mucho.- farfulló jugando con unos granos de arroz en el plato.- Creo que no debería hablar de esto en una cena.- agregó soltando una risa nerviosa, pero Kurt se mantuvo angustiado, mirando su plato y sin sonreír realmente.

-Chico, lamento que eso te pase, pero no quiero que sientas que tengas la obligación de contarles si no estas preparado.

-No importa.- agregó sonando algo duro consigo mismo.- Solo lo sabe mi hermano mayor, y eso es suficiente para mi.

-Y para mi.- susurró Kurt buscándole la mirada. Blaine alzó la vista al instante, y Burt juró que nunca había vuelto a ver a alguien que mirara a Kurt con tanta preocupación y cariño. Siguió comiendo sus verduras, mientras veía como ambos chicos se calmaban mientras se miraban y hablaban en voz baja cosas cómplices. Se dio cuenta que su hijo había escogido bien.

Tal como él lo había hecho hace tiempo.

* * *

La cena terminó sin más recuerdos tristes. Fue cuando Burt se puso de pie y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, que volvió cierto dilema.

-Kurt, voy a ver el partido. No puedo perdérmelo.- dijo sonriendo y caminando a la sala.

-¿Quién juega?..- preguntó Blaine al castaño, pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciéndole imposible que le hubiera preguntado eso.

-¡Celtics!.- exclamó Burt alzando los brazos.

-¡Papá vas a ensuciar el suelo!.- gritó a la vez Kurt tapándose los ojos, al ver que la cerveza estaba abierta y debido a su efusividad podría salir su contenido en cualquier dirección.

-¡No pasa nada!.- le aseguró mostrándole la lata, y a la vez apuntando el piso intacto.- ¿Te gustan?

-Soy un gran fan, la verdad.- comentó Blaine tímidamente, pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Yo no entiendo nada de fútbol.- farfulló el castaño recogiendo los platos.

-Es un equipo de basketball, Kurt.- susurró el ojimiel sonriéndole.

-¡Es lo mismo!.- agregó comenzando a lavar la loza y los servicios.

-¿Quieres verlo?.- preguntó Burt apuntando la televisión el dedo pulgar.- No puedo ofrecerte cerveza, pero hay unas latas de bebida. Saca una y ven a sentarte.- agregó caminando animadamente a sentarse frente al sillón y sintonizar el canal.

Blaine miró a Kurt sin entender si esto estaba bien, pero el castaño seguía lavando los platos despreocupadamente. Fue cuando se secó las manos en un paño que estaba sobre una de las sillas, que se dio cuenta que seguía allí.

-¿No irás a ver el partido?.- preguntó algo desconcertado al casi chocar con él.

Blaine se mordió el labio y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso a la vista de Kurt. El castaño colocó sus manos sobre las de él para frenarlo.

-¿Esto no se trata sobre dejarme solo o algo por el estilo verdad?

El chico suspiró y apretó las manos de Kurt contra las suyas.

-¿Sabes que siempre quise hacer esto con mi papá?.- le preguntó y el ojiazul sonrió ante eso.- Esto es como… poder hacerlo y…

Kurt besó rápidamente su frente y le dio la espalda para entregarle una lata de bebida.

-Entonces.- susurró tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo a la sala.- Solo ve ahí, siéntate, y grita por las faltas, por una mala jugada. Solo disfrútalo.

Blaine rió nervioso apenas entró a la sala, junto a su novio.

-¡Apresúrate, va a comenzar!.- le apuró Burt palpando el sillón a su lado, indicándole que se sentara.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó un poco más alto de lo normal, y Kurt contuvo la risa. Fue cuando, a pesar de sentarse a su lado con una revista de Vogue, apoyarse contra el brazo de Blaine y escucharlo gritar junto a su papá, que se dio cuenta que todo esto era familiar. Muy familiar.

Tanto para él como para Burt, era tener a alguien más de compañía, y eso se sentía extremadamente acogedor; hasta quizás para Blaine.

_Esta no fue una mala idea, después de todo; _Kurt se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo la vista a la revista, a leer un articulo sobre la ropa de moda para este otoño.

* * *

-¡El gusto fue mío muchacho!.- exclamó Burt estrechando la mano de Blaine que ahora se despedía.- Kurt, no te demores mucho, es tarde y recuerda…

-Que no debo madrugar demasiado, lo sé.- contestó Kurt guiando a Blaine a la salida.- ¿Quieres que te suba un té o algo?

-No, esta bien, solo me ducharé y me iré a dormir.

-Pon el calefactor.- le aconsejó.

-¿Lo ves?, te lo dije…- susurró Burt a Blaine al escuchar a su hijo.

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos?.- dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, nada.- se apresuró a decir su papá rodando los ojos.- ¡Vuelve con cuidado!

-Lo haré, gracias por la cena.- le contestó Blaine mientras lo veía subir las escaleras.

-¡Ah, por cierto!.- exclamó desde el segundo piso.- ¡Kurt, tu castigo se terminó!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó Kurt sin creerlo.

-¡El castigo terminó!, te comportaste y ya es suficiente. Te dejaré las tarjetas en tu habitación.

Y volvieron a quedar solos.

-¡Podremos salir!.- siseó el castaño sintiéndose feliz.

Blaine sonrió satisfecho. Todo había salido más que bien.

-Podré_ invitarte_ a salir.- le corrigió, y el ojiazul suspiró más que alegre.

-Gracias por esto.- susurró Kurt acercando sus dedos a la mano de Blaine con algo de nerviosismo, sin mirarle.- Lamento no haberte avisado con tiempo.

-¿Bromeas?.- contestó buscándole la mirada, y encontrándola al instante.- Nunca lo había pasado tan bien. ¡Comí con ustedes! ¡Vi un partido con tu papá! ¡No le importó mi cabello teñido! ¡Grité por una falta!...Grité por una falta.- terminó murmurando y pasando su mano libre por la frente, sin poder creer que había extrañado tanto esas cosas tan simples.- Gracias a ti por esto.- afirmó sonriendo con los ojos brillantes.

Kurt se sonrojó al escucharlo, apenas creyendo que todo esto había salido sin los estúpidos problemas que creía pasarían. Pero era Blaine a quién tenía al frente, a un chico lleno de sorpresas y que le proporcionaba tantas emociones cada día que creía era irreal.

-Vuelve con cuidado, ¿Sí?.- le contestó Kurt cuando recuperó el habla.- Es tarde, y es peligroso.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás.- le dijo tocando su nariz en un movimiento rápido, haciendo a Kurt quedar turnio un instante, provocando una risa silenciosa en Blaine.

-Mándale mis saludos a Cooper.- agregó riendo al ver a Blaine rodar los ojos.

-Lo haré.- le contestó abriendo la puerta y recibiendo una ráfaga de viento.- ¿Te veo mañana?

-¿Es una invitación?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Vendré por ti a las 3.- contestó dando un paso hacia delante y tomándolo por el mentón.- ¿Sabes la suerte que tengo?

Kurt sonrió levemente cuando sintió los labios de Blaine contra los suyos nuevamente. Y se sintió mucho más feliz que antes, porque había sido una cena grata, y efectivamente esto había afectado en Blaine de forma positiva. Lo había hecho olvidarse de lo que ocurría afuera o en su casa por unas horas.

Se sentía bien, saber que él había provocado todo eso en él.

-Creo que la misma suerte que yo.- contestó compartiendo el aliento.

-Gracias.- murmuró apenas audible Blaine, y Kurt sabía que esta vez no era solo por lo que compartieron esta noche. Era algo que abarcaba mucho más.

-¿Dónde quedó ese chico malo que me acorraló contra un casillero?.- preguntó Kurt achicando sus ojos, pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rozando sus narices.

-Dímelo tú.- agregó Blaine rozando ahora sus labios.- Cuando estoy contigo, ya no esta.

-¿Eso es malo?.- preguntó algo inseguro.

Blaine soltó aire por su nariz, y lo pensó unos segundos, pero ya lo había reflexionado tantas veces esa semana mientras volvía a su casa en la motocicleta, que la respuesta era sencilla.

-Es porque ahora no teme decirte que te quiere.

* * *

-¡Despierta bello durmiente!

Kurt gruñó cuando sintió la luz del sol alumbrarlo, y Pavarotti trinó asustado, dando un salto de su cama improvisada.

-¡Hoy es un hermoso día, luego de tanta lluvia!.- exclamó Rachel juntando sus dos manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Rachel qué haces aquí?.- gruñó Kurt sentándose y frotándose los ojos.

-Vine aquí con Finn y Carole de visita.- dijo alzando los hombros, sentándose al final de la cama.- ¡Deja de dormir y levántate!

-Me las vas a pagar algún día…- gruñó Kurt volviéndose a recostar y tapándose.- ¿Qué hora es?

Rachel abrió su bolso y rebuscó en él hasta sacar su celular.

-Las 11.- murmuró luego de revisarla.

Kurt suspiró restregándose el rostro. No era algo de todos los días despertar con una de tus amigas muy entusiastas, entrando a tu cuarto gritando y prácticamente diciéndote "Levántate y brilla".

-Voy a ducharme.- farfulló sacando una muda de ropa que ya tenía preparada de la noche anterior.- Shu…- susurró echándola en un gesto con la mano.

Rachel alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, saliendo y dejando la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

-¿No crees que son unos exagerados Pavarotti?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a acariciar al ave, que cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en sí mismo recibiendo los mimos del castaño.- Ok, voy a ducharme o vendrán a verme otra vez.- agregó en voz baja y entró al baño.

Dejó que el agua lo despertara y relajara sus músculos; y salió del baño para bajar hasta la cocina. Carole y Burt conversaba animadamente cuando los interrumpió para saludarlos, y Finn con Rachel estaban en el living viendo la televisión.

-Siempre me pregunto para qué te arreglas tanto si ya eres bastante guapo.- le dijo Rachel mientras veía a su amigo sentarse a su lado.

Kurt se miró a sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente su ropa la había elegido solo para ese mismo día. A las 3 de la tarde.

-Siempre hay tiempo para la moda.- dijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ayer ganaron los Celtics!.- exclamó Finn de la nada, llamando la atención de Burt.

-¡Sí, ayer lo vimos con Kurt y Blai-

-¡Papá!.- le interrumpió Kurt saltando del sillón bajo la mirada confundida de Rachel y Finn.- ¿No te tomaste las medicinas?

-¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Burt revisando su reloj.- Claro que las tomé.

Kurt apretó sus labios y abrió sus ojos ampliamente, negando con la cabeza lo más disimulado que pudo. Dando a entender que ellos no sabían lo de él y Blaine, y que por ahora no habían intenciones de que se enteraran.

-¿Qué decías Burt?.- volvió a preguntar Finn acercándose a la cocina.

-Fue un buen partido.- agregó sonriéndole, y Kurt suspiró aliviado.

La mañana transcurrió en muchos comentarios sobre un partido de basketball, un almuerzo bastante abundante y compartido bajo risas y conversaciones al azar; el tiempo voló literalmente. Tan así, que Kurt casi lo olvida.

_El timbre._

Kurt se puso a toser en el instante mientras todos estaban sentados en la mesa, al terminar de almorzar.

-¿Kurt, estas bien?.- preguntó Rachel sobándole la espalda. El joven le mostró la palma, mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba la boca.

-Finn, ve a abrir cariño.- le dijo Carole a su hijo.

-¡Yo voy!.- contestó Kurt apresurándose a ponerse de pie, casi empujando a Finn.

-Kurt ha estado algo extraño esta mañana.- susurró Carole a Burt, preocupada.

Burt solo negó con la cabeza.

-Esto será algo interesante.- le dijo de vuelta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Kurt abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente a Blaine que se extrañó notoriamente al verlo con las mejillas rojas y gesto algo nervioso.

-¿Kurt-

-¡Salgamos rápido!.- siseó tomándole del brazo, casi cayéndose en el pequeño escalón de la entrada, que olvidó por completo en ese momento.

-Pero…- le frenó Blaine sacando la mano detrás de su espalda. Enseñándole una flor un tanto doblada, color blanco.

-Blaine…- murmuró Kurt mirándolo.

El joven extendió su brazo hacia él más aún.

-No me culpes, la traía entre mi chaqueta y en la motocicleta.- farfulló cuando Kurt la tomó y la olió cerrando sus ojos.- Te ves…fantástico como siempre.- agregó.

-Gracias.- murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo a Blaine sonreír.

-¡NO - PUEDE - SER.!.- exclamó una voz femenina.

_Diablos._

Blaine se volteó para encontrarse con Rachel en la puerta junto a Finn, ambos con los rostros casi desfigurados por lo que acababan de presenciar. La joven tenía su boca abierta en toda su expresión y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Finn alzaba su ceja y apuntaba a ambos chicos, mientras tocaba el hombro de su novia sin creerlo.

-Rachel.- se apresuró a decir Kurt, dando un paso adelante.- Esto…es…

Y luego volvió a mirar a Blaine, que estaba en una postura de total desinterés a sus reacciones; dando un paso y tomándolo posesivamente de la cintura. ¿Qué significaba?

Y más importante aún en ese instante. ¿Qué hacer con esos dos chicos frente a ellos?

-Eh…- balbuceó el ojiazul con la flor en sus manos.- Esto- Rachel, es…

-¿¡Finn, por qué tú nunca hiciste algo así conmigo!?

-¿Qué?.- soltó Kurt sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Ahora él sintiéndose el que no entendía nada.

-¿Rachel, no se supone que estas así porque los viste juntos?.- replicó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero si están juntos hace como una semana y quizás más!.- le contestó apuntándolo y pegándole en el pecho a la vez.- ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-¿¡Qué!?.- exclamó Kurt por segunda vez, sonrojado totalmente. Pero la discusión se frenó al escuchar la más pura y blanca carcajada de los labios de Blaine, que se apretaba el estómago y estaba encorvado en sí mismo.

Kurt apretó los labios, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse algo contagiado.

-¡Ustedes son demasiado graciosos!.- dijo Blaine entre risas.- ¡Épicos totalmente!

Rachel infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Finn se pasaba la mano por la nuca sin entender mucho aún.

-¿Entonces ustedes son…?.- murmuró apuntándolos a ambos. Blaine mantuvo su enorme sonrisa y acercó a Kurt a su cuerpo, tomándolo por la cintura.

-Novios.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

-Dime que no te habías dado cuenta.- susurró la joven a su novio, pero Finn negó lentamente aún mirándolos a los dos incrédulo.

-Bueno.- concluyó Blaine caminando hacia la motocicleta.- ¿Qué tal si vienen con nosotros?

Kurt alzó una ceja. No es que le molestara, en absoluto; era solo el hecho de que Blaine ahora fuera tan _tan _distinto.

O quizás más como él era.

-¿No molestamos?.- preguntó la chica.

-Oh, tú siempre serás una molestia Berry.- le dijo Blaine sacándole la lengua, pero la joven solo rió levemente y negó para sí misma. Kurt no quiso preguntar desde cuándo se habían vuelto así de cercanos.

Se acercó a dejar la flor en el marco de la ventana, y vio las caras sonrientes de Burt y Carole mirando a través de ella.

Todo concluyo en un viaje al centro comercial de Westerville. ¿Por qué Westerville?; pues, porque era el lugar más alejado de Ohio, de Mckinley, de los acosadores.

* * *

Kurt nunca supo en qué momento una cita doble se convirtió en el hecho más novedoso en demasiado tiempo para él. Caminaron los 4 juntos, Rachel tomando el brazo de Kurt, mientras Finn iba a su lado con las manos sobre su cabeza, y Blaine miraba despreocupadamente las vitrinas; pero sonriéndole a su novio cuando lo tomó del brazo en un momento inesperado.

-¡Qué lindos!.- exclamó Rachel pasando frente a una máquina de peluches.- ¡Finn, saca uno!

El joven se revisó los bolsillos, hasta encontrar una moneda e intentar sacar un peluche de la máquina, seguido por los gritos de apoyo de la chica. Blaine se acercó a la máquina de al lado, e ingresó una moneda también.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, y lo sabes. ¿Verdad?.- le susurró Kurt al joven, mientras este seguía con aspecto decidido y determinado, moviendo el artefacto como creía conveniente.

-¿Sabes que lo haré de todas formas también, verdad?.- contestó sonriéndole, y Kurt le acarició los rizos, desordenándolos más aún, disfrutando el tacto y no importándole los mechones verdes que aún se mantenían ahí.

-Ooh…- susurró Rachel al ver que Finn no lo había conseguido.

-Ten.- Kurt se volteó para ver un pequeño ejemplar de una perfecta copia del perrito que él le había regalado a Blaine tiempo atrás, pero ahora con un moño en la cabeza.- Una versión más femenina de Margaret Thatcher.

Kurt se rió y recibió el peluche observándolo; Rachel hizo un puchero a Finn, que volvió a intentar, pero fallando nuevamente.

La gran hazaña de Finn, terminó en Blaine sacando otro peluche y regalándoselo a la joven que dio pequeños saltitos de felicidad al recibir un oso rosado. Kurt pudo jurar escuchar a Finn agradecerle a Blaine a los minutos después.

La tarde transcurrió en compartir unos helados, disfrutando pasar un rato agradable, y Kurt nuevamente pudo ver esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de Blaine, esa misma que hacía verlo alegre y que le daba escalofríos cuando le miraba mientras lo hacía. Se había hecho tarde, así que volvieron a la casa de los Hummel; dejando a Blaine y a Kurt en ella y despidiéndose respectivamente.

-¿Sabes?.- preguntó Blaine a Kurt mientras sacaban la motocicleta del garaje-acción de Burt, obviamente-.

-Dime.- susurró el joven mientras miraba como Blaine se subía a su motocicleta, y sostenía el casco en las manos.

-Nunca había tenido más amigos que Santana y Brittany antes de conocerte.- admitió mirándole a los ojos.- Y no sé si esto es bueno, pero realmente sentí que hoy fue… genial.- terminó por soltar en una sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que siempre creí que ir a un centro comercial no era muy romántico?.- le preguntó gesticulando con sus manos. Haciéndolo reir.

-Para mi todos los lugares que te incluyen lo son.- terminó por decir Blaine sonriéndole más ampliamente.

Y Kurt no supo qué fue.

No supo si fue el hecho de que Blaine se despidiera y se alejara en la motocicleta por la calle apenas oscureciendo. O si fue que el rápido toque de sus labios le causó un escalofrío totalmente distinto a los de siempre. Pero fue como si algo fuese a ocurrir.

Se quedó de pie mirando la calle, con ambas manos cruzadas a lo largo de su estómago y el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

No sabía si bueno o _malo_.

* * *

_Ok, terminamos este capitulo misteriosamente. (MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS)_

_¿Que pasará? ¿Qué presentirá Kurt?_

_¿Será bueno? ¿Será malo? ¿Tendrá que ver con Blaine?_

_~Carito_


	30. Sacrificios

Capitulo 30: Sacrificios.

El tiempo pasó, los días transcurrieron y ya habían pasado 3 semanas. Blaine se rió cuando Kurt lo había abrazado y exclamado en su oído que llevaban esa cantidad de tiempo juntos, porque ambos sabían que llevaban mucho más que ese número.

-¿CÓMO QUE BERRY SABE QUE USTEDES DOS ESTAN-

-¡Santana!.- exclamó Kurt tapándole la boca, mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en que por suerte nadie había prestado mucha atención a que hubiese gritado.

-¿Entonces tendrán unicornios bebés?.- preguntó Brittany, cuando le quitaron la mano de la boca a Santana, dejándola respirar.

-¿Unicornios bebés?.- preguntó Kurt sin entender, y Blaine apoyó su brazo en el hombro del castaño.

-Por supuesto, tú solo dime cuántos quieres…

-¡Blaine!.- exclamó Kurt sonrojado.

-Antes de que planeen su procreación.- gruñó Santana cortando el diálogo, en que Brittany quedó pensativa.- Díganme, cómo es que esa chica molesta supo de esto antes que yo.

-Vio como Kurt me besaba apasiona-

-Vio a Blaine regalándome una flor.- le frenó el castaño, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Y luego soltó en muchas palabras y gritos a Finn, que lo sabía desde el comienzo.

-Yo igual.- admitió Santana, y ambos se fijaron en ella con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Tú sabías y no me preguntaste?.- le acusó Blaine ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Eso se debe a…?

-Se debe a que como dijo Berry, ustedes son muy notorios. Esparcen rosas y corazones como si las produjeran gratis al pestañear. Además se los dije.- recalcó colocando un dedo sobre su frente.-Nunca…duden…del…tercer…ojo…mexicano.- agregó dando un golpecito con su dedo, entre cada palabra.

-¡2!.- exclamó Brittany de pronto, golpeando con su mano empuñada a la otra contraria que estaba abierta.

-¿Dos qué, Britt?.- preguntó Santana alzando una ceja.

-¡Dos unicornios!.- le explicó mostrándole sus manos.- Uno lo cuido yo, otro Lord Tubbington. ¿No es perfecto?

La latina se echó a reir tapándose la boca por las ocurrencias de su novia, y negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Kurt sonrojarse más aún cuando Blaine le prometió que podrían ser tres. Los perdonó por enterarse de algo oficial prácticamente de las últimas, porque veía a su mejor amigo feliz.

El tiempo transcurría más aún, con rapidez cuando ambos estaban juntos, recostados en el patio trasero de la casa de los Hummel, observando las constelaciones con sus manos entrelazadas, con Kurt acurrucado entre su cuello y aprendiendo de la sabiduría de Blaine.

-Ese es el cinturón de Orion.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Kurt siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Blaine que apuntaba el cielo.- Siempre creí que eran "Las tres Marías"

-Supongo que también se toma en cuenta ese nombre.- agregó susurrando, mientras acariciaba el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Al pasar tanto tiempo sólo, me interesé en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme.

-¿Y eso fue la astronomía?.- preguntó colocando un dedo en su mentón.

-La verdad, primero fue la geografía.

-¿Te sabias todos los fenómenos climáticos y cuando ocurriría un temblor?

-¡No puedo predecir eso!.- se rió observando a Kurt que le sonreía.- Pero créeme aprendí mucho más que sólo eso, y bueno... En realidad luego de tantas elecciones me quedé con la astronomía.

-Yo apenas sé sobre moda...

-¿Apenas?.- preguntó incrédulo.- Sabes todo de la moda desde más o menos el año que teníamos 3.

-No trates de hacerme sentir mejor.- susurró Kurt apoyándose en su propio costado y cerrando sus ojos, respirando el aroma de Blaine.

-No lo hago.- le contestó soltando sus manos y haciéndole cosquillas en la palma.- Solo lo digo, porque es verdad y eres mucho más listo que yo.

-No es cierto.- le reclamó en voz baja y ronca en su oído.- Pero gracias.

-Si es cierto.- le contestó Blaine ladeando su cabeza, juntando sus frentes.- Siempre un paso delante mío.

-Deja de mentir.- farfulló contra sus labios.

-No sería capaz.- susurró antes de besarlo lentamente.

Y así transcurrían las horas, los días, y Kurt sabía que ambos tenían gran parte del otro en sus manos. También sabía que ambos las cuidaban con la mayor protección posible, y por eso se sentía seguro, no le importaba cuando le empujaban a un casillero o le tiraban un granizado en la cara. Ahora de alguna forma u otra, Blaine estaba ahí, para sacarlo y alejarlo en el momento exacto.

-Eres distraído.- le decía siempre Blaine.

-Mi héroe.- ironizaba, y eso hacia que el miedo se marchará y se tranquilizara.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y se cumplió un mes. Un mes llenos de risas, abrazos, citas, y besos; sobretodo besos, lentos, apresurados, románticos...pero Kurt sabía que no importaba cómo eran. Todos le hacían sentir amado, querido y se aseguraba de hacer sentir a Blaine de la misma forma. Le decía "te quiero" cada vez que se separaban de un beso realmente especial, y sonreía al escuchar el "yo más". Se sentía que caminaba sobre una nube, o algo extremadamente blando, y que la felicidad que sentían la desbordaban.

Pero seguía esa espina. _Ese presentimiento._

Y eso parecía devolverlo dando tumbos hasta el piso, cayendo desde su alegría y mostrarle la realidad. Y estaba asustado, porque cada vez era más fuerte, era como si su pecho diera punzadas y no eran agradables.

Blaine no lo sabía.

No. Él no debía saber, porque quizás solo eran sus ideas, y era mejor no comunicar algo de lo que no estaba siquiera seguro. Así que, los días siguieron avanzando. Y enamorándose cada día más.

* * *

-Pavarotti, tienes que volar…- susurró Kurt en el intento número…bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta.- Extiende tus alas y déjate caer.- le animó manteniendo al animal en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo la brisa fresca, pero soportándolo, porque tenía la bufanda de Blaine en el cuello.

-Creo que "dejarse caer" suena arriesgado.- opinó Blaine recostado en la cama de Kurt, observándolo, mientras se apoyaba en su costado y le observaba.

-Blaine, es un pájaro, y asumo que las aves tienen que dejarse caer para poder aletear y por lo menos sentir que sus alas sirven para lo que están hechas.- le explicó Kurt sonando muy especializado en el tema, suspirando cuando Pavarotti solo se acurrucó en sí mismo dándole la espalda.

-No quiere volar, porque estoy aquí.- agregó Blaine incorporándose y poniéndose de pie.- Ya sabes que me odia.- añadió apuntándolo con su mano extendida.

-¡No te odia!.- añadió Kurt mirando a Pavarotti.

-Sí, observa.- agregó en voz baja; colocándose en cuclillas y pegando a Kurt contra su pecho, que estaba apoyado en sus rodillas.- ¡Pavarotti!.- le llamó, y el ave se incorporó hasta verlos a ambos nuevamente. Blaine se aproximó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kurt, y eso bastó para que el pájaro saltara, aleteando hasta caer contra el regazo del castaño.

-¡Voló!.- exclamó Kurt tomando a Pavarotti y alzándolo, casi botando a Blaine en el proceso.- ¡Pavarotti, lo hiciste!.- exclamó con el ave en sus manos y girando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaine resopló y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, sin delicadeza y luego volteándose, quedando boca abajo contra las almohadas y el olor de Kurt. Fue cosa de un minuto, que volvió a sentir la cama hundirse.

-Gracias.- susurró el castaño besándole el cabello.- Siempre salvando el día.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, aún con la cara hundida en las almohadas.

-Blaine…- susurró Kurt colocando una mano en su hombro y moviéndolo levemente.

-Acércate.- farfulló con la voz amortiguada.

Kurt frunció el ceño extrañado y descendió unos centímetros. Pudo notar que Blaine le miraba por un solo ojo, y casi apenas.

-Más.

Se acercó un poco, a unos 15 centímetros de distancia del rostro del moreno.

-Más…

-Blaine qué-

Y no pudo agregar nada, porque quedó acorralado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Blaine, ambas manos a los lados de su rostro; sus ojos observándole con adoración y ternura, como un niño pequeño cuando esta demasiado alegre.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- preguntó Kurt, entrecerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa, con la voz tranquila.

Blaine no contestó y solo le respondió la sonrisa con otra, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente, con Kurt observándole aún hasta que sus labios estaban a unos centímetros.

-¿Qué crees?

-Observarme con lo sicópata que eres.

Terminó por soltar un sonido gracioso y dejar caer su cabeza entre sus hombros, para luego incorporarse y volver a apoyarse en su costado.

-Arruinaste mi momento romántico.- se quejó mirándolo con una sonrisa embobada.

-Era la idea.- se rió y recibió las cosquillas que le hizo en venganza.

-Hace frío.- opinó al rato al sentir una brisa fresca; Kurt se puso de pie y cerró la ventana, para luego tapar a Blaine con una manta y volver a recostarse a su lado.- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto…

-Eres mi novio, tengo el derecho.- murmuró Kurt, y Blaine levantó la manta para cubrir al castaño que ahora se apegaba a su cuerpo, acomodándose y amoldándose a su calidez. Espalda con pecho.

Eran esos momentos, en que Kurt sentía los labios de Blaine contra su cabello, sin besarlo, que él respiraba su perfume y que ambos se iban quedando dormidos; que solo se dedicaban a disfrutar. Como sabemos, ninguno anteriormente tuvo novio, así que cada experiencia era totalmente nueva y única, y si volvían a repetirse, se realizaban nuevamente y volvían a ser especiales, porque las hacían ellos.

Solo faltaba un mes para el otoño, pero el viento soplaba y las hojas se acumulaban afuera, excepto el árbol frente a su ventana, ya que tenía hojas caducas. Pero no podían notarlo al estar cálidamente acurrucados.

La mano de Blaine envolvió su cintura, y Kurt entrelazó sus dedos con posesión. ¿Por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón?

-¿Pasa algo?.- farfulló el moreno contra su nuca.

Abrió la boca, pero nuevamente se arrepintió de decirlo.

-Nada.- murmuró cerrando sus ojos, esperando que el sueño llegara a Blaine de una vez.

-No me mientas, prometiste no mentirme.- recalcó acurrucando su nariz en su cuello.- Dime…

Kurt se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas, su mente seguía gritándole, ¡No estas seguro de lo que te perturba!... pero tenía miedo. Sentía que las manos le sudaban, así que soltó su mano y la apretó contra su propio pecho.

-Duérmete, estas cansado.- dijo dando el tema por terminado.

-Kurt-

-No.- le frenó volteándose y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Shh…- susurró pegando su frente contra la suya.

Blaine suspiró, sin poder discutir gracias a lo adormilado que estaba, Kurt se acercó a besar sus labios, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y estrujando su camiseta casi con desesperación. El corazón le seguía latiendo fuerte, y no era por la acción que estaba realizando en ese momento.

Blaine se durmió, nunca notó las lágrimas de Kurt, que le mojaron la camiseta y parte de su propia bufanda.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, Blaine parecía no notar nada, y eso en partes tranquilizaba a Kurt, no quería ponerlo nervioso, ya bastaba con él mismo sintiendo su pecho aprisionado como para añadir otro. Ignoró y esquivó las veces que Santana le miraba extrañado, y canceló unas cuantas citas y salidas con Rachel. Lentamente se estaba encerrando en su habitación, agradeciendo internamente que las practicas de fútbol se habían alargado más que las de las cheerios; porque… no quería que Blaine le viera así. Se sentía algo enfermo, y pasaba suspirando preocupado.

Acarició la tela de la camiseta de Blaine antes de ponerla en la lavadora.

Volvió a su habitación, donde pudo ver que la pantalla de su celular mostraba una notificación que no había revisado. Un mensaje.

_Te quiero.- B._

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Porque esta vez era él, quien respondía su típica frase.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su casa, que estaba bastante deshabitada, ni Cooper ni sus padres por ningún lado. No le tomó demasiada importancia y subió a meter su ropa sucia en un cesto para lavarla después, jamás dispuesto a que hicieran las cosas básicas por él. Puso la música un tanto alta en su habitación, mientras revisaba sus cuadernos; desde que salía con Kurt, le obligaba a realizar todas sus tareas o trabajos pendientes, hecho que había logrado subir sus calificaciones, y que los profesores le miraran entre sorprendidos y extrañados. Y estaba agradecido de que alguien se preocupara por él.

Vibró su teléfono cuando estaba a la mitad de un ejercicio de álgebra.

_Yo más.- K._

Soltó una risa silenciosa. Claro que era afortunado.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando ciertos gritos sobrepasaron el alto volumen de la canción que escuchaba en esos momentos. Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero Cooper estaba de pie justo allí afuera, impidiéndole el paso. Sus miradas se encontraron, y juró ver un poco de incomodidad y preocupación.

"…_¡Podrías hablarlo conmigo!"_ exclamaba la voz de Elaine, cuando su hermano mayor le empujó dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bajó su mentón y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?.- susurró como si sus padres pudieran escucharlos. La música seguía sonando, su lámpara de noche seguía encendida, dejando a la vista su cuaderno abierto y una calculadora al lado.

-Blaine.- dijo serio, y eso fue suficiente para asustarlo un poco.- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije hace un año?

"_Yo te protegeré dentro de esta casa" _le recordó su mente.

-¿Qué hay con eso?.- dijo en voz baja, dando una mirada de pies a cabeza a su hermano que se había acercado hasta tomarle los hombros.

-Si digo que te irás conmigo, vendrás.- le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, y Blaine no tuvo que suponer nada más para saber que esto era más serio de lo que creía.

No supo qué agregar, así que solo asintió.

-Apaga la música.- susurró, y Blaine se agachó hasta apagar los parlantes y su reproductor. Aún podían escuchar el pleito allí abajo.

"_¡También es mi hijo!" reclamaba su madre con una voz quebrada "¡Yo también tengo opinión en esto!"_

"_¿Te llamas madre por qué?" preguntaba fanfarronamente la voz de su padre "¿Porque le diste la vida a ese…"_

Pero Cooper avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta cubrirle los oídos, Blaine trató de zafarlas, de quitarse las manos de su hermano de sus orejas, pero él sabía que lo estaba cuidando, y lo protegía de las cosas hirientes, de la arrogancia que salía de la boca de su progenitor.

Y entonces pudo quitárselas de encima, pero no gracias a su fuerza, sino porque Cooper cedió.

-Hay que bajar.- dijo como si fuera la peor noticia. Blaine sintió miedo nuevamente, desde hace un año. Pero ahora solo se aferraba a el único pensamiento que le traía paz. Kurt.

Vieron el living-comedor totalmente desierto, excepto por Elaine que estaba a un lado con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, y se acercó corriendo a los brazos de Cooper apenas los vio entrar; no miró a Blaine. Ni siquiera su hermano que solo le daba una mirada asesina al hombre que compartía la habitación con ellos.

Él sí lo miró. Fue una mirada de advertencia la que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Acércate Blaine.- dijo la voz autoritaria de su progenitor, tragó saliva sonoramente, y se acercó con la misma actitud con la que caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley. A la defensiva, ocultando todo su temor con la máscara de chico malo. Porque solo así podía sentirse seguro ante el pánico y el dolor que le amenazaba.

-Tu actitud con la familia me esta molestando, Blaine.- dijo su padre desde el sillón al lado de la chimenea apagada, arrastrando las palabras.

-Ni siquiera conoces mi actitud, papá.- respondió en el mismo tono a la defensiva, mordiéndose la lengua al instante al ver como esa mirada que le había brindado mucha tranquilidad en la infancia, parecía querer dañarlo.

-No creas que hablándome así me retractaré de mis actos.- dijo su padre poniéndose de pie y sacando una carpeta del mueble donde estaban los libros. Donde Blaine guardaba algunas partituras; las que le gustaban a Kurt cuando se sentaban a tocar el piano.

-¿"Esto"?.- preguntó mirando a su madre, pero la mujer no respondió y escondió su rostro en la camisa de su hijo.

-Sí.- respondió su padre abriendo la carpeta sacando documentos y esparciéndolos en la mesa donde solía comer sólo.- Ven.- volvió a decir en tono autoritario y él obedeció, avanzando a pasos lentos.

Blaine vio la firma de su padre en las esquinas de las hojas, papeles que tenían cientos de artículos, otras donde había panfletos de un gran edificio, resopló al creer que se estaban cambiando de casa. Hasta que vio el logo de la "Academia Dalton para varones", en la esquina superior izquierda en cada uno de ellos.

Blaine amplió sus ojos sorprendido, soltando el aire contenido y sintiendo que le habían golpeado.

-Dime que no lo hiciste…- suplicó en una voz apenas audible. Sintió un calor fuerte en su pecho, no sabía qué era, no entendía qué era lo que estaba quemándole. Siguió revisando los papeles desesperado.

"_Transferencia"_

-Tu comportamiento no mejora, Blaine.

-¡Pero mis notas están subiendo!.- exclamó tomando los papeles, leyendo cada párrafo con velocidad, tratando de creer que era una broma. _Tenía que serlo._

-No son excelentes, ya sabes que debes seguir con el negocio familiar.

-Yo no quiero el estúpido negocio.- susurró Blaine golpeando un montón de hojas contra la mesa.- Quiero tomar mi propia decisión sobre lo que haré con mi futuro.

-Es un legado de la familia.- agregó cruzando sus brazos.

-Que debe tomar el hijo mayor.- dijo Cooper avanzando al lado de Blaine, alejando a su madre de sus brazos.- Yo estoy invirtiendo el dinero en mis comerciales y audiciones. Sabes que está funcionando.

-Quiero que esto funcione _bien_.- dijo el hombre mirando al chico.- Quiero que Blaine aprenda.

-¡No quiero irme!.- exclamó golpeando la mesa, y eso era lo que sentía. Rabia. Impotencia..- ¡No me alejes de este lugar, papá!

-Te dije que mejoraras tu actitud, no lo hiciste, que te tiñeras el cabello, que cambiaras tu ropa.- le dijo serio, y con voz neutra.- Ahora debes ir a Dalton y destacar.

-No me estas haciendo esto...- susurró Blaine apretando sus manos.- Dime que sólo lo haces para advertirme una vez más, pero que no me estas transfiriendo.- terminó alzando la voz con pánico en ella. Se odió por sonar tan suplicante, pero era lo único que tenía.

-No, Blaine.- dijo el hombre con la voz profunda.- Debes afrontar tus actos desde ahora en adelante como el hombre que dices ser. Comenzarás mañana a primera hora, deberás quedarte allá, si quieres venir debe ser en los horarios correspondientes o los fines de semana.

-Yo le pagaré los estudios.- gruñó Cooper.- Me lo llevaré y yo lo mantendré en la escuela que él quiere.

Blaine miró a Cooper por sobre su hombro Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió solo dentro de esa casa.

-Vives con tu prometida.- refutó Bruce, con voz de algo que no tiene remedio.- Se vería muy mal que vivieran con un adolescente. Además vives lejos de aquí, y asumo que quiere quedarse en esa escuela pública, con… _su amigo._

Y esa gota rebalsó el vaso.

-¿A quién te refieres?.- dijo con voz muy baja y amenazante. Tono que no quería utilizar con su padre, porque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aún seguía queriendo al hombre bajo toda esa máscara de "no aceptación".

-Mph.- murmuró apoyando su mentón en su mano.- No soy ciego, y los vi en la fiesta.

Cooper sintió que todas sus cartas escondidas se estaban destruyendo hasta quedar como cenizas.

-¿Me estas cambiando de colegio porque me quieres alejar de él?.- preguntó con la mandíbula apretada, casi haciéndose daño.- ¿¡Me estas alejando de mi novio porque no puedes soportar a tu hijo!?.- gruñó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas correr, estando vulnerable. Pero lo estaban alejando de la _única_ felicidad que conocía, y la _única_ mejor que todas las que logró sentir.

-Te estoy alejando de alguien que no sirve en los negocios.- admitió recordando la información que logró conseguir de "Kurt Hummel" hace varios días.

-¿A ti te importa solo eso?.- le encaró con la voz apretada.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido una mujer?

-Depende, Blaine.- le dijo y esta vez, su voz sonó sincera. Quizás su padre no lo odiaba por ser homosexual, ni quiera había dicho algo sobre haberle gritado que Kurt era su novio, quizás había algo debajo, quizás….quizás…

-¿De qué? ¿De si sirve en tu trabajo? ¿De si te da más dinero?

-No quiero tener esta conversación repetida.- suspiró, porque Blaine le estaba sacando en cara un discurso que le había dado a los 15 años, y cuando comenzó a asistir a las fiestas con la conciencia de que había un objetivo en cada una de ellas.

-¿Y qué pasa si no voy?.- susurró con la voz rasposa por el constante dolor en su garganta.

-¿Por qué no irías?.- preguntó su padre, con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-No voy-

-¿A qué? ¿Dejarlo?.- se bufó.- Él no te llevará a la universidad.

Y Blaine golpeó con fuerza su puño contra la madera. Porque no era cierto, en partes no, Kurt le ayudaba a ser mejor persona, alumno, esforzarse por algo que quería tenía recompensa y él era su ejemplo de ello día a día al verle a los ojos y besarlo.

-¿Por qué lo alejas de lo que ama?.- le defendió su madre. Y Blaine juró que era la primera vez que la escuchaba estar en contra.

-¿Cómo va a "amar"?.- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Tiene 17! ¡Son amoríos juveniles!

-Yo conocí a mi novia a los 16 y aún estoy con ella teniendo 23 años, papá.- le defendió Cooper.

-¿Y cuántas veces han terminado?

-Las suficientes para darme cuenta que no debo volver a hacerlo jamás.- dijo con voz seria.

Blaine volvió a mirar a su padre, con ojos llorosos y rostro totalmente mojado.

-No voy a permitirte faltar a la academia por un niño que conociste, Blaine.

-No es un niño.- le contestó con la voz mucho más compuesta, sacando el coraje que alguna vez le aconsejó a Kurt utilizar.- Y no me alejaré de él solo porque "no sirve para los negocios".

-Entonces yo lo haré.- aseguró tomando todos los papeles y metiéndolos a la carpeta.

-¿Qué harás?.- preguntó rápidamente y asustado.

-No volverás a esta casa hasta fin de año. La entrada queda cerrada para ti.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Y eso me impedirá verlo?.- agregó incrédulo. Y sabía que esto era demasiado, pero que simplemente podría escaparse y verlo, seguir hablando con él.

-Nada de celulares, ni nada de comunicación con todo lo que tenga que ver con Ohio. Esta academia esta en Westerville, te irás y te quedarás allí internado.

-¡Ya basta, Bruce!.- se quejó la mujer acercándose a Blaine y poniéndose delante de él.- ¡Es tu hijo!

-Dejó de serlo cuando dejó de obedecer.

-¿Obedecer tu dictadura?.- dijo entredientes, enfrentándolo por última vez.- ¿Por qué me quieres ver tan infeliz _como tú_?

Escuchó el jadeo de Elaine, y sí, se había sobrepasado. Pero era injusto que todo se le estuviera arrebatando y no dejaría que le alejaran de Kurt sin luchar por ello.

-¿Sabes que últimamente tuve influencia en la política?.- dijo la voz de su padre suavemente, sonando casi burlesca.

Y eso lo dejó un momento sin respiración.

-¡¿Qué más quieres para cumplir tu objetivo!?.- bramó pasando por al lado de su madre, casi alzando sus brazos contra el hombre, pero Cooper lo sujetó con fuerza por la espalda.- ¡¿Quieres dejarlo en la calle?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que su padre es congresista quieres echarlo y dejarlo sin nada?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo sufrir a él si tu objetivo soy yo?!

-Entendiste el punto.- finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Blaine miró a su padre por última vez con los ojos llorosos, viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo; respiraba con dificultad, todo se derrumbaba, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y tenía que dejar que esto pasara, porque no podía hacer nada más.

Solo su corazón seguía latiendo contra sus oídos, avisándole quién más saldría dañado aquí.

_Kurt. _

_Kurt._

_Kurt_…

Tomó su chaqueta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¡Blaine a dónde vas!.- gritó su madre, luego de correr con toda velocidad a la puerta.

-Necesito hacer algo antes de irme a ese maldito lugar.- dijo tomando su motocicleta en dirección a _él._

* * *

Kurt sacó la ropa ya seca del colgador al lado de la estufa. Su papá estaba viendo televisión y él observaba a su vez, algo despreocupado e ido.

Caminó por el pasillo, colocándola en una bolsa, lista para llevársela a Blaine mañana. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le perturbaba todos esos días, que no escuchó el timbre.

-¡Kurt, abre la puerta!.- gritó Burt dando un segundo trago a su cerveza.

-¿No puedes tú?.- le regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero no le contestó y siguió viendo las noticias, no lo culpaba, estaba cansado de un día de trabajo arduo.

Abrió la puerta y miró fuera, la luna iluminaba el césped fresco con una escarcha húmeda, que estaba presente como todos los días anteriores. Todo tenía un tono celeste muy claro, y visualizó a Blaine con los brazos cruzados mirando el piso.

Kurt sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Blaine, qué haces aquí?.- preguntó buscándole la mirada.

El joven alzó sus hombros.

-Ni yo lo sé con exactitud.- susurró mirándolo.

-No entiendo.- dijo Kurt ladeando su cabeza.- ¿No sabes a qué viniste…?

Blaine rió silenciosamente. Kurt sinitó un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y la respiración le falló. Dio un paso atrás por inercia, y las manos le temblaron. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo y Kurt vio sus ojos llorosos, que provocaron que sus manos se alzaran por un acto reflejo, acunándole el rostro. Viéndolos con preocupación.

-¿Estuviste llorando?

Blaine bajó la vista con los ojos cerrados y tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?

Kurt creyó que su presentimiento era falso, lo pensó, pero con esto se estaba confirmando. Asintió con la cabeza, pero en realidad sus sentidos no estaban conectados a su cerebro, sentía que esto era algo malo.

-Por favor.- susurró Blaine mirando el piso, aún sin poder alzar la vista, porque si lo hacía, si se perdía en esos ojos azules, lo diría todo y no podía.

Si uno tenía que sacrificarse, ese sería él.

Kurt trató de buscar su mirada, pero la escondía entre sus rizos.

-Blaine...

Y él lo tomó de la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, tiritaba levemente entre sus dedos.

Kurt miró sus manos algo preocupado, la apretaba hasta que sus uñas se pusieron blancas, pero a la vez no le hacia daño. Entonces Blaine lo jaló, lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentir el suspiro de Blaine en su cuello, y le causó cosquillas las respiraciones siguientes. Blaine lo aferraba fuerte, casi como sí le doliera.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaine?

Y Blaine no contestó.

Kurt pensó que esto era un especie de castigo, porque él no le había contestado a esa misma pregunta hace unos días. Pasó sus manos por sobre sus hombros y Blaine lo acercó a su cuerpo, creyendo que su calor haría que las lágrimas siguieran contenidas en sus ojos, porque dolía dejarlo. _Dios, cuánto dolía…_

-Blaine me estoy asustando...-susurró Kurt tratando de separarse.

Y seguía sin contestar.

-Blaine, dime algo.-suplicó Kurt en un pequeño espacio que se hacía entre su propio cuello y el rostro de Blaine; sintiendo nuevamente su corazón desbocado.

Pero seguía ardiendo, no quería dejar a Kurt sólo, dejarlo así como sí nada, dejar que el granizado sea más que diario, o que los insultos fueran más fuertes y que él no podría estar ahí para protegerlo…Pero era por el bien de ambos.

Besó sus labios, poniendo su mano en la nuca del castaño, profundizando el beso, sabiendo que podría ser el último, derramando lágrimas y apretando su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo por la espalda baja. Colocó sus labios contra su cuello con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al separarse. Sintiendo el corazón apretarse…

-Adiós, Kurt.- susurró, y Kurt incluso sintió sus labios temblar contra su piel. Sus labios siempre tan cálidos, se sentían tan fríos y temerosos como nunca antes.

-¿A dónde vas?.- murmuró apoyando las manos en el pecho de Blaine, tratando de mirarlo.

Pero Blaine suspiró contra su piel, sintiendo que no podrían haber respuestas a esas cientas de preguntas que Kurt formulaba en su cabeza.

Solo en un segundo y antes de poder articular otra palabra, salió corriendo hacia su motocicleta sin mirar atrás.

-¡Blaine!.- gritó Kurt persiguiéndolo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando estuvo a tres pasos, Blaine había puesto en marcha su moto, colocándose el casco sin abrochárselo por la rapidez de una escapatoria desconocida para él, alejándose entre la noche.

_Quizás por cuanto tiempo..._

* * *

_Solo quiero decir que esto no es un final. _

_Y probablemente me odien, pero... ok, me hago responsable de cada uno de los sentimientos que quieran descargar. Quiero agradecer a Maaya 22, por su critica constructiva y como bien me habías dicho, la idea se había desarrollado y verás, comienza otra ;)_

_También un abrazo enorme a **Gabriela **(ya ves qué le ocurrió a Blaine), a **monsetziita **(lamento que el presentimiento sí tuvo que ver con Blaine), **Alexa Colfer **(lo siento, pero el presentimiento los incluyó a los dos :( ), **KlainerDCbowites, **(gracias a ti!, y ...sip, más para ellos), **Polii- Dreams **(muchisimas gracias, me encanta que el fic te guste, obvio que seguiré la historia), **LouDeChanel21** (mujer, no me puedes pedir el divorcio así como así! :) ), **Anderson- Criss **(las dudas se alejaron con este capitulo, lo siento), **Klaineadiction **(dime si esto era lo que creías que era el presentimiento, en serio, cuando pusiste que sospechabas, me causó curiosidad, gracias por amar mi fic, él te ama a ti), **Mel Reed **(las dudas se disipan...si te destruí el corazón, lo repararé), **Paohidis, **(lo siento...), **blaine. ari** ( Por supuesto que me acordé de ti antes que leyera tu posdata!, aquí tienes la reacción de Santana, y bueno...creo que tus dudas y tus temores han sido confirmados, lo siento...)  
_

_Gracias a** hechizera**, sé que tu review fue para el cap pasado, pero me subiste el ánimo :)_

_Ha sido un capitulo intenso. Reitero, me haré cargo de sus emociones...Muchas gracias por leer este fic, los adoro y quiero un montón._

_Hasta la próxima. _

_~Carolice_


	31. Dalton

_¡El fic aún no termina! ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso que yo no me enteré?! _

_No actualicé porque bueno, si se dan cuenta el fic esta en un parte algo delicada...y con el fallecimiento de nuestro querido Cory, yo no quería agregar más a todo lo que estabamos pasando. Les mando un abrazo apretado, porque sé que es difícil, pero somos una familia y la familia se apoya entre sí. Los quiero mucho._

_Este capitulo contiene varios saltos en el tiempo...así que espero que no se confundan._

* * *

Capitulo 31: Dalton.

_¿Qué es este estúpido lugar? ¿Por qué tengo que usar este ajustado uniforme con insignia? ¿Por qué todos parecen mirarme como el bicho raro?_

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

Blaine no paraba de hacerse esas y muchas otras preguntas mirándose al espejo. Era el tercer día –para él- en una extraña academia de nombre "Dalton", _¿Por qué?_; repetía su mente. _¿Cómo es que me dejé arrastrar tan fácilmente?_

"_Porque tienes miedo"._

Y sí, quizás efectivamente lo tenía. Tenía miedo de que las cosas subieran a otro nivel de "castigo" y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Pero había algo que aún dolía.

Kurt.

Por supuesto que eso era lo que más ardía en su pecho, no sabía cómo estaba, dónde estaba, con quién, ¿Estaba solo? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Le odiaba…?. No sabía. Y eso le asustaba mucho más.

Se soltó el nudo de la corbata, no se molestó en poner la camisa dentro de su pantalón ni menos abrochar su chaqueta. No le agradaba ese lugar, no quería estar ahí, esto significaba lejanía. Aún su corazón causaba estragos y dolorosos latidos, que le hacían recordar que no podía comunicarse con Kurt desde aquí. Le fue arrebatado el celular, las salidas, la libertad… Dalton significaba la cárcel y quizás algo terriblemente peor. Y sabía las consecuencias de toda esa incomunicación, conocía el propósito de su progenitor que no era más que causar odio por parte de Kurt, alejarlo completamente, herirlo, creer que Blaine lo abandonó y hacer que se esfumara, pero no era así. _¡Maldita sea no es así!_

Un libro estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo al piso, abierto y boca abajo. Blaine estaba en su limite, a pesar de haber pasado solo unas horas en la que sería su habitación. _Mi confinamiento._ Caminó con pasos cansados y rendidos, no había vuelta atrás, todo dolía más que antes, todo eran recuerdos hermosos que se estaban quemando y desapareciendo frente a él como si los lanzaran a una chimenea con grandes llamaradas… Y la peor parte es que nada esta al alcance de su mano. Nada. Tenía que aceptar y quedarse de brazos cruzados por más que luchara, odiaba al causante de esto, y no, no era su padre; era el rencor que ese hombre tenía, el no aceptar lo que era y que le hacía tomar decisiones así.

Solo pedía desde lo más profundo de su ser, que Kurt lo perdonara por esto, que no le odiara…que si era necesario, le olvidara…

-Disculpe estimado.

Blaine se volteó por el pasillo concurrido de alumnos con la misma actitud de antes, serio, frío, despreocupado y esa pared de piedras invisibles a su alrededor. Un hombre de edad, al parecer un profesor, vestido pulcramente con un traje oscuro, corbata y camisa bien arregladas; tenía el pelo canoso al igual que su tupida barba, piel clara y grandes anteojos redondos, que eran arreglados en ese mismo instante con parsimonia.

-Creo que debería arreglarse la camisa y la corbata.- le aconsejó con un gesto con la mano indicándolas respectivamente. Blaine se miró a sí mismo, luego al profesor y volvió a darle la espalda, sosteniendo el bolso con su mano alzada y apoyada en su hombro, dejándolo colgar tras de él.

-Joven, creo que hablé claro.- le advirtió el profesor nuevamente, siguiéndolo con pasos firmes y autoritarios, pero que para Blaine no lo eran en absoluto.

En ese instante las clases estaban a punto de empezar, y caminaba un grupo de tres chicos, riendo y dando palmadas en los hombros de otros ante sus bromas, dando comentarios y miradas irónicas ante cualquier estupidez que uno decía.

Un joven rubio que estaba sonriendo a sus dos amigos, llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y no parecía muy enfrascado en la conversación, se percató de lo que ocurría al final del pasillo.

-¿Tiene algún problema con el reglamento interno de esta academia?, porque si esta matriculado en este lugar, es necesario que lo siga.- le regañó al fijarse en su forma inapropiada de llevar el uniforme y en su cabello colorido.

-No sé como explicarle de la manera más amable que puedo.- respondió Blaine con un tono serio y con voz baja.- Que no me interesa seguirlo.

-¿Quiere un castigo en ese caso?.- respondió el hombre por fin llegando frente a él, llamando la atención de ciertos alumnos a los cuales ese comportamiento en un estudiante, era totalmente opuesto a lo habitual y era una completa falta de respeto.

-No voy a seguir su reglamento. Y si esa es una "solución", deme un castigo.- contestó Blaine, no estaba dispuesto a que lo dominaran, ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba tratando de sobrellevar.

-Hey Jeff.- le llamó uno de los chicos que le acompañaban, apoyándose en su hombro y mirando en la misma dirección.- ¿Qué ves?

-Exactamente, ¿Quién es él?.- susurró viendo como le entregaban una boleta de color amarillo, asumiendo con un castigo. Debemos recalcar, que rara vez se utilizaba, puesto que lo estudiantes tenían buen comportamiento, y solo era utilizada –en la mayoría de las ocasiones- en dar permisos para la enfermería o la biblioteca.

-Es Blaine Anderson, transferido a mitad de año desde la escuela pública _William McKinley High School_.- dijo un tercero, con una libreta electrónica pequeña, con información sobre el chico que ahora veían.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta información Wesley, querido?.- dijo el mismo chico que aún estaba apoyado en el hombro del rubio.

-Porque, querido Nick.- dijo guardando el aparato en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.- Aparte de ser parte del consejo de los _Warblers, _soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil de esta academia y me corresponde tener algo de información extra.

-¿Información extra? ¿Acaso eso es legal?.- dijo Nick algo indignado y dándole la espalda al chico que ahora pasaba frente a ellos con el rostro neutral, y una mueca de aburrimiento. Jeff, lo siguió observando hasta que volteó por el pasillo, esquivando una de las aulas de clases y siguiendo a las escaleras que dan a la biblioteca. ¿Qué hacia ese chico dirigiéndose ahí cuando aún estaban en horario de clases?

-Wes.- le llamó el joven, aún manteniendo la mirada en el otro que subía al segundo piso.

-Dime, Jeffrey.- le contestó con total naturalidad, alejando la cara de Nick con una mano sobre su rostro, ignorando los gritos de reclamo por parte de él.

-¿Aún se necesitan permisos para ir a la biblioteca no es así?

-Exacto, no puedes ir sin uno a no ser que estes fuera del horario de clases.- explicó formalmente, alejando por fin a Nick de encima.

-¿Y si estas en el horario de clases?.- casi susurró al ver que el chico se devolvía con expresión resentida y bastante hartado.

-No puedes entrar, es simple.- agregó chasqueando sus dedos, distrayéndolo de su objetivo de atención. Jeff miró por un segundo algo atontado a Wes, al haberlo sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Smythe?.- preguntó Nick desconcertado hacia ambos.

Los tres chicos miraron frente a ellos, viendo a Sebastian conversar con el "chico nuevo", y quedándose un tanto desconcertados cuando el otro le ignoró monumentalmente siguiendo al fondo del pasillo.

Nick soltó un sonido gracioso al ver tal acción.

-No le prestó la más mínima atención a nuestro amigo.- comentó en broma y con algo de ironía.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienen?.- preguntó Jeff a Wes, el chico le golpeó la cabeza con uno de sus cuadernos.

-Sé sobre los estudiantes, _no_ de sus vidas privadas.- contestó entredientes y con los ojos semicerrados; Jeff mantuvo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa forzada al poder sentir la molestia de su amigo. Pero aún así volvió a mirar al chico que ahora les daba la espalda. ¿Quién es ese nuevo estudiante _Blaine Anderson_?

* * *

Kurt suspiró angustiado mientras cerraba su casillero. Tomó la huincha de su mochila como si fuera su único apoyo y caminó a pasos decididos hasta el final del pasillo, doblando la esquina para luego mirar cierto casillero.

Había otro chico utilizándolo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Esa despedida no la había soñado?...

-¿Querida _Porcelana_ qué haces?.- preguntó Santana al encontrárselo de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Ah!...eh… hola, Santana.- dijo en voz baja aún sin apartar la mirada de un chico rubio y con lentes que revisaba un cuaderno y luego lo guardaba en _ese _casillero.

-¿Qué miras?.- preguntó tratando de seguir con la vista ese lugar.

-¡Nada importante!.- exclamó colocándose frente a ella antes de que pudiera visualizarlo.

-¿Nada lo suficientemente importante como quedarte quieto aquí en medio?.- preguntó alzando una ceja, con una mano en su cadera. Hizo un movimiento rápido de ir hacia la izquierda, pero luego a la derecha, logrando que Kurt no pudiera bloquearle el camino más. Se quedó en silencio y frunciendo el ceño lentamente.-…¿Cambiaron a Blaine de casillero?.- preguntó algo insegura.

Kurt abrió su boca y luego la cerró. ¿Exactamente qué tenía que decir si el mismo no tenía idea?

-Kurt, responde.- le exigió mirándolo seria y algo nerviosa.

-No sé…- soltó algo desesperado, tomando su celular y comenzando a marcar mientras tragaba un nudo en la garganta.

_Nuestro cliente, tiene su teléfono apagado o se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio…_

Chasqueó la lengua comenzando a preocuparse más aún. No le contestaba _otra vez_, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había marcado su número.

-Kurt, tú sabes algo que no me haz dicho.- opinó cruzándose de brazos.- Quiero ahora la explicación.

-Santana, créeme que entiendo prácticamente lo mismo que tú.- jadeó marcando de nuevo, sin tener éxito.

-¿Cuándo viste a Blaine por última vez?

-¡Hace unos días!.- exclamó colgando por tercera vez el teléfono, comenzando a resignarse.

-¿Qué te dijo?.- insistió persiguiéndolo por el pasillo.

-¡Contesta, contesta!..- repetía al teléfono a medida que escuchaba un tono tras otro.

-¡Kurt!

El castaño colgó el teléfono hartado y se volteó.

-¡Adiós!.- exclamó sintiendo su respiración acelerada por el nerviosismo. Santana frunció el ceño, envolviéndose en sus propios brazos.- ¡Me dijo _adiós_!

* * *

-_¡Weeeeesleeeeeey tengo haaaaaaaaambreeeeeeee!_.- gimió Nick en voz baja en la clase de historia, mientras la profesora seguía hablando sobre el neoliberalismo en Estados Unidos. Sentado al costado derecho de la sala, en los últimos puestos.

-_¡Nick!_.- siseó Jeff en el asiento delante de ellos, pero el joven no prestó atención y siguió gimiendo triste, con una mano sosteniendo su estómago y la otra totalmente extendida en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza.

-_¿Podrías guardar silencio? ¡Eres un glotón de cuarta! ¡Acabas de comerte mi merienda!_.- respondió Wes, dejando de tomar apuntes y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-_Un sandwick de queso y un jugo de naranja no alimentan a nadie, Wesley_.- volvió a gemir mientras daba pequeños golpes con su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Jeff suspiró cansado de su pequeño espectáculo y colocó un libro entre su frente y la mesa, amortiguando el siguiente cabezazo, cuando la maestra miraba al otro lado del salón.

-Señor…Anderson.- dijo de pronto la mujer, arreglando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y esperando a que el susodicho levantara su mano. Los tres chicos buscaron al chico nuevo, que en esos momentos miraba por la ventana con aire ausente. _Nuevamente despreocupado_, pensó Jeff.

-¿Señor Blaine Anderson?.- volvió a cuestionar la mujer mirando por todo el lugar sin dar con el estudiante.

Blaine de la nada salió de su estado pensativo cuando su compañero de asiento le dio un suave codazo y le indicaba a la profesora. Alzó la mano por inercia, sin saber realmente qué hacía.

-¡Ah, es usted!.- exclamó la maestra tomando un libro de texto del estudiante más cercano.- ¿Podría leer… el párrafo 5 y 6?

-¿Qué página?.- preguntó tomando el libro sobre la mesa y abriéndolo en una sección al azar.

-¿No esta prestando atención?.- contestó la mujer con aire ofendido, mientras Blaine seguía igual de serio y neutro.

-_¿Acaso es tonto?_.- siseó Nick olvidando sus ganas de comer y mirando al chico al otro lado del salón.- _No le conviene que la srta. Maiss le odie por distraído._

_-Primera vez en el día que dices algo con sentido, Nicholas_.- le molestó Wes a su amigo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Jeff.

-_Él esta distraído desde la mañana.-_ explicó viendo como la maestra le daba un pequeño regaño, pero aún así, a pesar de verla al rostro, no le miraba a los ojos.- _Algo le sucede._

-_Defiende al chico nuevo.- _gruñó Nick.- _Anda, ahora ve a abrazarlo._

_-¡No seas infantil!.- _siseó en respuesta.- _Me refiero a que… pareciera que no esta aquí._

-_Creo que esas son las características de alguien cuando esta distraído.- _comentó Wes, los tres aún mirando al chico que ahora abría el libro en la página correspondiente.

_-¡No me están entendiendo!.- _exclamó enfadado.- _¡Ese chico esta triste!_

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio y analizaron las palabras del rubio, ¿Triste ese joven de mala actitud?.

* * *

-Buenas noches…

El joven tomó su Navigator, sabiendo que su padre lo miró bastante extrañado y le recalcó que regresara temprano si es que iba a ver a Blaine. Pero necesitaba saber qué ocurría. Llegó a la casa de los Anderson en tiempo record, y cuando una empleada le abrió la puerta, pudo visualizar a Cooper saliendo de la cocina con una vaso bajo lleno de un líquido amarillo oscuro.

-¡Cooper! ¿Dónde esta-

-_¿Quién es?_.- preguntó una voz desde el living, voz que provenía de un hombre adulto.

El joven Anderson colocó su dedo índice en su boca, y negando con la cabeza, indicándole que no dijera palabra alguna.

-¡Es algo por el trabajo!.- le avisó entregándole el vaso a la mujer que abrió la puerta.- Llévale esto, por favor.- siseó palpándole el hombro, la mujer asintió algo extrañada por su actitud y se encaminó hacia Bruce Anderson.- Salgamos de aquí.- le dijo repitiendo el mismo tono y tomándolo por los hombros.- No te atrevas a decir palabra alguna hasta que _salgamos de aquí._

Kurt cada vez entendía menos, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y Cooper condujo el Navigator hasta salir del territorio Anderson. Cada vez extrañándose más aún.

-¿Cooper…?

-Sé que quieres respuestas.- le dijo serio y en voz baja.- Pero no soy el indicado para dártelas.

Kurt miró sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, la noche afuera seguía igual de fría, no había gente en la calle, y solo Cooper daba vuelta tras otra a diferentes manzanas; no sabía si iban a algún lugar en específico o solo estaba ganando tiempo para poder conversar.

-¿Entonces quién?

Cooper se mordió el labio, porque sabía exactamente _quién_ le debía respuestas a Kurt. Pero luego de que Blaine le entregó su celular a él, y no a su padre, porque simplemente no permitiría que lo revisara, no había dejado de sonar y solo eran el número de Kurt y Santana, pero sobretodo del castaño. 23 mensajes de voz, 45 mensajes, 94 llamadas, y seguía contando. Ya que eso fue solo el primer día.

-Cooper…- le habló dando un suspiro.- Han sido 3 días.- soltó con voz algo suplicante.- ¿Qué harías si no supieras nada de tu prometida en tres días?

El joven Anderson descendió la velocidad a unos 50 km., mirando el camino y aún así sin saber qué responder. Solo escuchando al ojiazul a su lado.

-Estoy preocupado.- admitió mirándolo, a pesar de que él no lo hacía.- No sé si esta bien, no sé dónde esta, no sé si volverá a dónde sea que se fuera.- le explicaba sin respirar y hablando de corrido, volteando su cuerpo hasta él.- Dime _algo._ Lo que sea.

Apretó el volante en sus manos, sabiendo que no podía decir nada, esto contribuiría a que quisiera ir a Dalton, a que su padre se enterara, a que tuvieran los problemas que Blaine evitó con todas sus fuerzas al irse a esa academia.

-No puedo.

Kurt apretó su mandíbula, y respiró profundo. Esto era injusto, ¡Él quería saber! ¡Necesitaba saber qué le ocurría a la persona que amaba!. Habían pasado tres días en que no había soltado el teléfono, tres días en que Santana no paraba de preguntarle por él, y que seguía faltando a entrenamientos del equipo, no estaba en las clases, no iba al colegio, no tenía casillero…se había ido y no esperaría a que otro día pasara sin saber de él. Frunció el ceño decidido, provocando que sus cejas casi se unieran; extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar el freno de manos y lo jaló hacia arriba.

Los cinturones afirmaron sus cuerpos cuando las ruedas de atrás patinaron levemente, hasta que se frenó por completo.

-¿¡Quieres matarnos!?.- exclamó Cooper por fin mirándolo a la cara. Y apagando el automóvil.

-¡Ya basta!.- suplicó Kurt con una mano en su pecho, y el mayor de los Anderson exhaló el aire contenido cuando vio que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas mientras lo miraba.- ¡Han sido tres días en que no me despegué del teléfono! ¡Agoté el saldo de un mes esperando a que me contestara! ¡Estoy harto de no poder saber nada de él, de no poder escuchar su voz, de no saber qué ocurre a mi alrededor!.- jadeó tomando aire, pasando sus manos por su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.- ¡Necesito hablar con él, Cooper!.- le rogó tomándose de su chaqueta, mientras el joven volvía a exhalar con pesar, mirándolo dolido.- ¡Santana me pregunta por él y yo ya no sé qué hacer..- terminó por decir con la voz apagándose y transformándose en pequeños sollozos que rebotaban contra las ventanas de la camioneta.

Si Cooper no quería poner en marcha la camioneta nuevamente era porque respetaba la decisión de su hermano, pero tenía al frente a un chico que estaba sufriendo por saber lo más mínimo de él. Así que era tiempo de poder recompensar a Blaine, por todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de él.

Tomó las manos de Kurt lentamente hasta que el joven lo miró.

-Llámalo nuevamente mañana a las 8 de la noche. Te prometo que lo volverás a escuchar.

* * *

-¿Podría alzar la voz?.- le pidió la profesora. Se escuchó claramente un suspiro resignado y Blaine hablando apenas un poco más alto, pero la mujer no insistió y se contentó en seguir la lectura desde su libro de docente, luego de entregar el correspondiente a su alumno.

La clase siguió transcurriendo en silencio, y en total aburrimiento para Nick que seguía quejándose de hambre y que moriría de inanición. Wes siguió regañándole y diciéndole que guardara silencio para así poder poner atención. Pero Jeff aún contemplaba a Blaine. No, no era un interés amoroso; era más bien algo que le llamaba la atención, tenía una especie de aura que pretendía alejar a los que estaban cerca de él.

El ojimiel le miró de pronto, Jeff mantuvo la mirada a pesar de todo, pero a fin de unos segundos transcurridos, Blaine bajó la vista dando un suspiro y haciendo un apunte en su cuaderno a vista del rubio, pero un rayón ante los ojos de Blaine.

-_Jeff.- _siseó Wes al rato después, el chico se dio vuelta aprovechando que la profesora les daba la espalda mientras escribía un mapa conceptual.- _¿Te animas a expandir conmigo las audiciones para los Warblers?_

_-¿A mitad de año?_

_-Recuerda que los del taller de boxeo y el de ciencias se fueron a sus respectivos torneos. Necesitamos nuevos miembros o no alcanzaremos para las nacionales._

Jeff volvió a dar una mirada rápida a Blaine, que ahora efectivamente a esa distancia podía distinguir que solo hacia rayones a los largo de la hoja.

-_De acuerdo._

* * *

-No, Nicholas. Más a la derecha.

-¿Así?

-Esa es tu izquierda…-siseó Jeff.

La escena que daban los tres amigos en uno de los pasillos de Dalton, consistía en Nick en una pequeña escalera de 3 peldaños, colocando un cartel de audiciones para los _Warblers_, a Jeff con cinta adhesiva suficiente y a Wes mirando a ambos desde lejos y revisando que quedara el cartel derecho.

-¿Así entonces?.- agregó Nick moviéndolo milimétricamente, ganándose una mirada de ternura por parte de Jeff, que ahora le entregaba la cinta después de la aprobación de Wes.

-Me parece que va en la dirección incorrecta.- escucharon decir a Wes, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Blaine le miraba igual de serio e inexpresivo que a comienzos del día. Jeff se acercó junto a Nick a ambos chicos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la dirección incorrecta si no sabes a dónde voy?.- preguntó Blaine mirándole intensamente, cosa que hizo a todos recorrerles un escalofrío; excepto Jeff que dio un paso haciéndose notar.

-Te vi esta mañana.- le explicó mostrando sus palmas algo nervioso.- Vi que ibas a la biblioteca, y estamos fuera del horario de clases así que puedes asistir. Esta por la misma escalera que-

-Insisto.- agregó Blaine con voz tranquila y con dejo amenazante, que hizo a Nick tomar del brazo a Jeff y ponerlo detrás de él.- No saben a dónde voy.

-Lo siento querido Jeffrey.- dijo Wes aclarándose la garganta.- Pero como verás, nuestro amigo tiene un mapa de la escuela en la mano y su horario. ¿Quería ir a los salones de descanso no es así?

Generalmente, los estudiantes en Dalton llamaban "salones de descanso" a todo lo relacionado con la cafetería, la cocina, y lugares de estudio, excluyendo la biblioteca.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y guardó ambos papeles en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Yo puedo llevarte si quieres!.- se ofreció Jeff saliendo detrás de Nick para poder volver a hacerse notar.- ¡No es problema para mi!

-Oh, si lo es.- volvió a decir Wes revisando nuevamente su libreta electrónica con un pequeño lápiz especial.- Dijiste que me ayudaría a poner carteles para las audiciones, y entregar los panfletos, así que lo harás. _¿Cierto?_.- farfulló la última frase mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Blaine alzó la vista al cartel detrás de esos tres chicos. _"The Warblers"_, el club Glee de esta academia de chicos ricos. ¿Qué sacaba con eso? Era como obligar a su mente a recordar cosas que realmente no quería, era entristecerse más aún, y relacionarse con esta academia….

-Lamento esto.- dijo Jeff sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos, mientras los otros dos chicos discutían sobre el cartel que habían colgado.- Siento haberte molestado, sin embargo, si necesitas ayuda, te la ofrezco con gusto.- agregó con una sonrisa amigable, pero que no hizo variar ningún rasgo en Blaine, que se quedó intacto.

-Gracias.- farfulló apenas audible y siguió de largo, camino a las habitaciones, ignorando al parecer por completo los salones de descanso. Jeff se quedó quieto y algo impactado.

No esperaba que le agradeciera.

* * *

Kurt apretó un botón al azar de su celular para desbloquearlo. Aún faltaba una hora para llamarlo, pero los nervios se expandían en pequeñas descargas contra su piel y desaparecían cuando la pantalla se volvía a apagar.

La puerta sonó y pudo escuchar claramente a dos voces en vez de una, acercarse; se encontró de frente con su padre y Carole Hudson que se reían por un comentario gracioso que había dicho Burt, y que no alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Kurt?.- preguntó Burt caminando hasta llegar a la cocina.- ¿Llegaste temprano?

-Efectivamente.- susurró haciendo girar su teléfono contra la mesa.- Hola Carole.- agregó sonriendo apenas cuando la mujer le buscó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?..- preguntó alzando una ceja desconcertada al ver que Kurt no despegaba la vista del aparato.

-…Es…- y trató de esquivar la respuesta, de no mirarla, pero sentía los ojos clavados de su padre en la nuca, mientras él llenaba dos vasos con limonada.- Solo espero una llamada.

-¿Es de alguien de la escuela?.- preguntó amablemente la mujer, sonriéndole a Burt cuando le entregó el vaso.

Kurt se había perdido antes de si quiera escuchar la pregunta en sí. La preocupación seguían llenando cada espacio en su mente como para poder poner atención a su alrededor.

-¿Tiene que ver con Blaine?

La voz de su padre lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y le miró con las cejas torcidas hacia arriba en señal de angustia.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la conversación que tuvimos sobre contarle a sus padres sobre lo de ustedes?, porque no quería que se viera obligado…-

-No papá.- le frenó colocando una mano sobre la suya, y se sentía algo mal por ver la cara extrañada de la mujer.-…Todo es bastante confuso la verdad.- admitió soltando una risa nerviosa y volviendo a apretar un botón de su teléfono.

Burt observó a su hijo preocupado, y él también estaba empezando a estarlo, así que envolvió ambas manos contra la de él. Kurt alzó la vista sorprendido.

-Cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí contigo.

El castaño se quedó en silencio y con los labios entreabiertos, asintió agradecido dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que…subiré a mi habitación.- se disculpó asintiendo hacia Carole y dando una pequeña sonrisa a Burt.

* * *

Cooper sabía que se estaba metiendo en serios problemas al tomar un lápiz del escritorio de su papá y hacer esto. Pero en algún momento de su vida sabía que haber aprendido a falsificar su firma podría servir de algo.

Así que cuando pidió visitar a Blaine Anderson urgentemente, mostrando el permiso por escrito de su padre, no hubieron mayores problemas más que el hecho de que lo fueran a buscar. Soltó una risa silenciosa al verlo tan desaliñado en ese traje que alguna vez usó años atrás en su juventud.

-Creí que no podías…- farfulló Blaine al verlo, apuntándolo de pies a cabeza con una mano.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que no quisiste que te enseñara a falsificar la firma de papá?.- le preguntó colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ugh.- gruñó pasando una mano por su rostro, sintiéndose algo humillado por la risa triunfadora de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estas?

Y se puso más serio aún, cambiando la expresión aburrida y despreocupada a todo lo contrario. Suspiró mirando sus zapatos.

-Haré como que no preguntaste eso.

Cooper ladeó la cabeza, y todo era más que obvio, era ver los mismos sentimientos de Kurt reflejados en su hermano menor. Escudriñó en su bolsillo y extendió el teléfono celular hasta él.

Blaine frunció el ceño hacia el aparato, y lo tomó con el rostro retraído en confusión.

-Te llamará a las 8.

-Cooper…- rezongó tratando de reclamar con un tono molesto, porque sabía que ya le había dicho adiós y sabía que escucharlo de nuevo lo quebraría por completo.

-Blaine, ódiame todo lo que quieras.- dijo moviendo sus manos como si separara un montón de cartas sobre una mesa imaginaria.- Pero allá afuera hay un chico que te ama y necesita saber si su novio esta bien.

_Novio._

El teléfono casi se le cae de las manos al escuchar nuevamente esa palabra. ¿Podría seguir siéndolo?

-Te esperaré en el salón cerca de la entrada.- le aclaró apuntando a su espalda.- Y solo…contéstale.- le pidió en nombre de Kurt, dejando a su hermano con la privacidad necesaria.

* * *

Kurt acariciaba la cabeza de Pavarotti con suavidad, estaba recostado en su cama con el teléfono frente a él. Afuera ya estaba bastante oscuro, y podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión en el primer piso, junto con el murmullo de la conversación inentendible de Burt y Carole. Solo buscaba las palabras y las preguntas necesarias que quería hacerle. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?...

La alarma que estaba programada sonó. Era el momento.

* * *

Blaine sintió el teléfono vibrar en sus manos, y se colocó de pie de un pequeño espacio que había en la ventana de su habitación. Miró el número de Kurt y su respectiva foto de contacto, en la que salía iluminado por el sol, un día en que se había quedado dormido en medio de una pequeña tutoría de historia que estaba haciéndole mientras esperaba a que terminara de leer para contestar unas preguntas. Un rayo de sol había entrado por la ventana y lo hacía verse angelical. Fotografía que pensaba que no dolería nunca visualizarla.

En el espacio de media hora que le dio Cooper desde que le entregó el teléfono, revisó solo algunos mensajes de parte de Santana. Sabía que si leía algo por parte de Kurt….

Sabía que si escuchaba su voz en ese instante…

-¿Diga?.- susurró temblorosamente al colocar el aparato contra su oído.

-_Blaine…_- Sí, dolió. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, qué hacer aparte de quedarse casi petrificado en medio de la habitación.- _Eh… ¿Cómo- cómo estas?_

-Kurt…- le llamó percatándose de que _estaba hablando con él_. De que esta conversación quizás cuando se repetiría.- Estoy...- ¿Cómo estaba?

-¿Estas bien donde estas ahora?

-Sí.- mintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Cómo estas?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, solo de unos segundos.

-No sé nada de ti desde hace 3 días y me preguntas cómo estoy.- dijo como si hablara consigo mismo, en voz baja.

Sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago, puso una mano en el lugar inconscientemente.

-Kurt.- repitió, porque necesitaba decirlo, porque estaba ahí ahora.- Tienes que… saber que estoy lejos.- _Solo a dos horas de ti_.- Pero que estoy bien.- _Solo físicamente_.- Y que necesito que tú estés bien.- _Sin mi._

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien si ni siquiera sé donde estas?.- le reclamó perdiendo la calma.- No puedo verte, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo y nadie parece querer decirme…-

-Esto no es tan fácil como crees.- le frenó pasando una mano por sus rizos, queriendo contar toda la verdad pero si lo hacia lo ponía en riesgo.- ¿Crees que no me duele _no _tenerte aquí?.- Pero se mordió la lengua al decirlo, porque no tenía que hacer esto, no tenía que arrastrar más a Kurt a tener lastima, tenía que hacer lo contrario.

-Blaine, te quiero.- susurró Kurt aferrando el cubrecamas bajo él.- Y necesito saber qué pasa, ahora.

Tomó un gran cantidad de aire y la mantuvo en sus pulmones hasta que casi dolió, pero tenía que mentalizar lo que iba a decir, no debía flaquear, no debía dudar siquiera, solo tenía que decirlo sin pensarlo más.

-Kurt necesito que cuides de ti.- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando su mano libre en un puño.- Porque no volveré a McKinely

-¿Qué?...- preguntó apenas audible desde el otro lado de la línea.- ¿Blaine a qué te refieres?

-Me fui de allí, y no voy a volver.- volvió a explicar mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies.- No podré verte más.

-Blaine, detente, no entien-

-Tienes que escucharme.- le pidió con voz ronca, sintiendo que se dañaba la garganta al aguantar todo.- Quiero que…te olvides de todo lo relacionado conmigo, yo no existí, tú no me conociste.

-¡¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?!.- exclamó Kurt con la voz quebrada, y Blaine se odió por ser el culpable de esas lágrimas y no de una sonrisa.- ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

-¡Es por…- _"tu bien"_, no, no podía decirle eso.- Es porque no estaré allí, esto fue un error-

-¿Fue un error, Blaine?.- preguntó notoriamente llorando al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Para ti fui un error?

_Eres todo menos lo malo de mi mundo._

-Kurt, no podré llamarte, no podré verte.- habló calmadamente.- Necesito que esto…- tomó aire y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- Llegue hasta acá.

Hay veces que cuando recibes una noticia, no sabes cómo reaccionar. Kurt no lo supo, no sabía si debía colgar, porque no creía ninguna palabra de lo que Blaine decía, no sabía si debía limpiar su rostro de las interminables lágrimas que había prometido no derramar nunca más, o si debía exigir más. Pero era renunciar a todo, a lo que habían vivido, a lo que quería seguir planeando….

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?.- jadeó cuando logró respirar con normalidad.

Blaine se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la parte baja de la cama, una rodilla alzada y la otra pierna extendida. Que alguien lo perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de decir, que Kurt lo perdonara algún día.

_-Sí._

Eso fue suficiente para creer que había perdido lo único bueno que le había pasado en tanto tiempo.

-¿Se supone que debo olvidar todo esto, verdad?

El silencio de Blaine, hizo que Kurt lo tomara como un sí. Una dolorosa afirmación insonora que le quemaba el pecho debajo de esa chaqueta azul y le hacia morder su labio inferior.

-Yo _no quiero_ olvidarte.- admitió contra el teléfono, cortando la llamada.

-Yo tampoco…- susurró dejando caer el teléfono a un lado, rebotando contra la alfombra; solo amortiguando un sollozo contra sus manos que cubrieron su rostro_._

* * *

_¿Los Warblers estan en las nacionales? Sí. Siempre lo quise, así que síp :)_

_¡Espero sus reviews!_

_~Carito_


	32. The Warblers

_Borren los paréntesis del link que coloqué, cuando el momento lo requiera._

* * *

Capítulo 32: _The Warblers._

Kurt sintió cada paso al bajar la escalera como un enorme disparo en su cabeza. Podía escuchar la televisión y la conversación de Burt y Carole demasiado lejana como para tenerla a solo uno pies de distancia.

Visualizó a Burt frente a él, sintió como le tomaba de los hombros, pero no reaccionaba a lago más. Todos los sonidos erana mortiguados, como si estuviera escuchando bajo el agua; después vio el rostro de Carole frente a él, tocándole la frente y luego las mejillas.

_¿Estás terminando conmigo?_

_"Sí"_

Lo siguiente que sabía, era que Burt le rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras él sentía sus lágrimas correr. No, no era el fin del mundo para nadie, quizás hasta era algo patético, pero tenía que dejar que esta sensación de separación se expresara. Y solo le causaba tristeza.

-¿Kurt, le pasó algo a Blaine?.- logró escuchar, pero las frases no se formaban coherentemente cuando una conversación por teléfono era lo único que se repetía en su mente. Solo sentía la mano firme de Carole acariciarle la espalda, al igual que los brazos fuertes de su papá que no lo soltaría por nada.

Nunca había estado en un relación, y tampoco sabía qué se debía hacer cuando se termina una.

* * *

-¡Ay, Wesley déjame ver un poquito!.- le rogaba Nick, tratado de revisar la carpeta con documentos que estaban sobre el mesón del consejo de los Warblers.

El día de las audiciones había llegado, y solo faltaban unos minutos a que la hora del comienzo llegara.

-Aleja tu nariz de _aquí_.- gruñó alejando la carpeta con los nombres de los interesados.- Además, ni siquiera sé cómo entraste aquí, ¡Esta reunión es solo para miembros del consejo!.- exclamó tomando la carpeta y golpeándola contra la mesa cuando se puso de pie.- ¡Largo!.- agregó apuntando la salida.

El salón estaba repleto de sillones cafés oscuro, mesas en diversas tonalidades de barniz, cuadros antiguos y con mucha historia, además de algunos que tenían la cara de antiguos directores. Dos grandes lámparas de lágrimas en el techo, que por ahora estaban apagadas, ya que los grandes ventanales proporcionaban la iluminación suficiente.

Nick permaneció serio y sin inmutarse por el gran grito que dio en su cara.

-¿Cómo que largo?.- encaró colocando las manos en su cadera.- ¿Qué hay de Jeff?. A él no lo echaste.

-Bueno, eso es porque él no esta tratando de revisar mis documen- frenó al voltearse y viendo al joven rubio de lo más tranquilo, como si ellos no estuvieran discutiendo, con la carpeta en las manos y leyendo.

-Jeffrey, querido.- le habló dulcemente acercándose, mientras el rubio no despegaba la vista del papel.- ¿Me harías el favor…?.- preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro con cuidado, y se acercó a su oído maliciosamente.- ¿¡DE DEVOLVERME MIS DOCUMENTOS!?

-Oh, mira Nick.- dijo esquivando monumentalmente al chico, pasando por su lado y llegando al lado del chico.- ¿Ése no era el que estaba en el taller de biología el año pasado?.- preguntó indicándole el nombre.

-No, no.- dijo releyendo bien.- Ése era el del club de teatro.

Pero la carpeta se cerró en la cara de ambos, y miraron al causante con un notable puchero.

-Es tiempo.- dijo indignado enseñando su reloj y sentándose en la mesa. La puerta se abrió por acción de Thad, un chico de piel clara con un peinado pulcro, y David, un afroamericano con un corte de cabello bastante reducido, ambos integrantes del consejo. Ante tal acción, dejaron ver un grupo considerable de alumnos afuera, que ensayaban algunas canciones, o que vocalizaban, para volver a cerrarla.

-¿Invitados Wesley?.- preguntó David, acercándose a la mesa.

-Polizontes.- farfulló mirándolos, generando que ambos se alzaran de hombros y le enseñaban las palmas.

-Vamos Wes.- dijo Jeffrey caminando por el salón hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones.- Sabes que siempre venimos a las audiciones.

-Es cierto.- añadió Nick alzando su dedo índice. Rodeando el sillón y sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro.- Además, es nuestra recompensa, te ayudamos con los carteles.

-¿Wesley pidiendo ayuda?.- se burló Thad por su lado, sentándose en la mesa, al lado contrario.- Eso tengo que verlo. ¿Por qué no lo grabaron?.- dijo mientras abría la carpeta y sacaba los papeles con los nombres correspondientes.

-Porque nos hizo cargar con todo a nosotros, no tuvimos tiempo ni de almorzar.- gruñó Nick, cruzándose de brazos.

-_Sabes que de todas formas alcanzamos_.- siseó Jeff a su oído.

_-¿Quieres que nos dejen quedarnos o no?.-_ murmuró entre-dientes de vuelta.

-¡Bien!.- frenó la discusión David, haciendo sonar sus palmas al chocarlas.- Comenzamos. Ustedes dos vayan a abrir la puerta, llamen a…- murmuró revisando nuevamente la hoja, bajo el resoplido derrotado de Wes.- Daniel Kreis.

La tarde transcurrió en unos muy expresivos Nick y Jeff, y con expresivos, nos referimos a un montón de muecas de aprobación y desaprobación, de pulgares alzados o simples negaciones frenéticas con la cabeza cuando sabían que no habría caso.

El consejo al contrario, se mantuvo serio y no emitiendo ningtw

e una escena de Star Wars, cuando Luke descubre de Dark Vader es su padre.

ras los otros dos integrantes del consejo hacian auna opinión más que un "gracias", luego de cada audición; hasta que llegaron a su fin.

-Díganme que queda alguien, por favor.- rogó Nick entreabriendo la puerta con temor, mirando con un solo ojo, y percatándose que no había nadie más.- ¡NOOO!.- gritó guturalmente, cayendo de rodillas con dramatismo.

-Esta es la parte en que me pregunto cómo me hice tu amigo.- dijo Wes anotando un par de cosas y rayando otras, mientras los otros dos integrantes del consejo hacían lo mismo, sintiéndose prácticamente igual que Nick, pero sin demostrarlo.

-¿Qué no fue porque no podía encontrar tu habitación y te encontraste conmigo?.- preguntó Jeff, recordando el primer día en que se encontraron a Wes.

-Sí, no sabía que venías con un pack incluido.- ironizó apuntando a Nick en el piso, que aún seguía con la mejor representación de una escena de Star Wars, cuando Luke descubre de Dark Vader es su padre.

-No seas cruel.- opinó Thad uniéndose a la conversación mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba un papel lleno de rayones a Wes.- Yo que tú haría lo mismo.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó comenzando a leer el papel, comenzando a deformarse su cara cuando también David le entregó el suyo.

-Solo tenemos a lo menos 6 integrantes en los Warblers.- explicó Thad hablándoles a todos, incluyendo a Nick y a Jeff, que ayudaba al joven a ponerse de pie.- De las audiciones podemos agregar 5.

-Deben ser 6.- suplicó Wes revisando una y otra vez.

-No, Wes.- Opinó David por su lado.- Falta un barítono y lo sabes.

-¿Qué culpa tengo que solo audicionen chicos con otro rango de voz?

-Nunca hemos tenido un contratenor tampoco…- susurró Jeff pensativo.

-Sí, pero _no _tener un contratenor en los Warblers ha sido cosa de años.- opinó Wes sintiéndose realmente preocupado.- Un barítono es lo que necesitamos y a la vez, un integrante.

* * *

Blaine no quería levantarse de su cama. Quería faltar a clases, pero sabía que dentro de ese lugar era algo irremediable y obligatorio; podría hacerse el enfermo y faltar, pero no tenía las ganas de planear algo que hiciera creer al que fuera a chequearlo, que realmente lo estaba.

Se quedó unos minutos demás, solo unos 10 minutos, pensando en lo que había hecho. Y el corazón volvió a doler, cuando un fuerte malestar en la cabeza irrumpió mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué todo había dado una vuelta tan brusca y tan rápido?.

Su corazón seguía recordándole su preocupación nuevamente.

_Kurt._

_Kurt._

_Kurt._

Y no era justo. Se había prometido que este dolor él lo soportaría y no lo compartiría; había hecho esto para rescatarlo del camino de su padre, y ahora prácticamente lo había atado a los rieles de un tren que pasaba justo por ahí. Luego de la conversación le entregó el teléfono a Cooper, bajo las miradas curiosas de los rectores, e inspectores en esa sala, por las lágrimas que habían mojado su rostro. No añadió palabra cuando su hermano lo envolvió en un abrazo, solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para no derrumbarse mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta y escondía su rostro entre su cuello, deseando que fuera Kurt, deseando que supiera por qué lo hacía, y que no lo odiara.

Aunque estaba en el completo derecho de hacerlo. Quizás… las cosas tenían que ser así; si esa era la forma de que se olvidara de él y lo borrara de su mente con el pasar de los meses, desechando cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, cada beso, y esa noche especial en que se habían entregado por primera vez al otro.

Si el odio era una condición para el olvido, que así fuera.

Suspiró desanimado mientras se calzaba los pantalones y abrochaba su cinturón luego de una ducha rápida, si no tuvo ánimos para ordenar su uniforme el primer día de clases, tampoco lo haría ahora. Que sigan acumulándose los castigos, al fin y al cabo, a su padre tampoco le importaría mucho.

"_Solo debes ir a Dalton y destacar."_

Sí, Blaine era capaz de ser el primero de la clase, pero no lo haría. Simplemente por llevarle la contra a la persona que lo metió en esto. Bajó la escalera con pasos lentos, prácticamente sintiendo que si lo empujaban justo ahí, se caería por los escalones ante la poca firmeza de sus piernas. ¿Por qué tanto dramatismo?

Porque había alejado de él la primera cosa buena que le había pasado luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿No te parece que el cielo esta muy lindo?

Se volteó al ver al mismo chico rubio de hace unos días, miraba por la ventana que tenían en frente, para luego dejarla atrás y ahora ver el tapizado con un gran mural por el pasillo.

Blaine no contestó, y apresuró el paso tratando de dejarlo atrás.

-¿Qué clase tienes?.- dijo nuevamente cuando trotó hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?.- farfulló acomodando nuevamente su bolso al hombro.

-Porque…- dijo mirando el techo, al pasar bajo una lámpara de lágrimas.- Solo porque quiero, la verdad.- agregó sinceramente alzándose de hombros.

-Inglés…- susurró revisando su horario.

-Oh, lastima.- contestó arreglando su chasquilla.- Ahora tengo matemática, pero realmente siento que no tengo ánimo alguno. Ya sabes, esto de los _Warblers_…

Blaine frunció el ceño haciendo memoria.

-¿El coro…cierto?.- preguntó, y a la vez no entendía por qué estaba siendo comunicativo, pero el Blaine con máscara y grandes paredes estaba prácticamente borrado, porque _alguien_ lo hizo marcharse. Solo aparecía cuando estaba en peligro.

-Síp.- suspiró haciendo un puchero.- Falta un integran- y se tapó la boca mirando a todos lados, ningún estudiante se había percatado realmente, y volvió a suspirar aliviado.- Yo no te dije eso, ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo confidencial?

El chico asintió repetidas veces algo nervioso.

-Pero…las audiciones…- susurró al ver un cartel con la información.

-Iban a ser hoy a esta hora.- admitió con una mueca.- Pero finalmente se hicieron antes, por la demanda de integrantes y de ensayos, luego de clases.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Hay varias voces buenas, pero sin fuerza.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras explicaba, cosa que puso algo nervioso a Blaine.- Necesitamos líderes, gente que realmente crea que esta haciendo las cosas bien.

-Gente con talento.

Jeff se quedó en silencio mientras entraban al pasillo principal, en donde se extendían diversos salones.

-Exacto.- susurró pestañeando varias veces.- Esa es la palabra.

Blaine gruñó cuando vio nuevamente al mismo profesor de días atrás, acercársele.

-Me parece haberle hablado, señor.- declaró el hombre de barba con mirada severa. Jeff frunció los labios al saber que le pondrían otro castigo.- Le dije que arreglara su vestimenta. Además ya tenemos suficiente con ese cabello descolorido.

-¿Descolorido?.- preguntó Blaine tomando uno de sus mechones y trataba de visualizarlo.- Y eso que yo creí haber comprado buenas tinturas.

Jeff ahogó una carcajada tapándose la boca, provocando que el hombre ahora lo visualizara él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señor Sterling?

-Profesor.- trató de decir, imitando el tono que ocupaba Wes con el cuerpo docente.- Me parece que mi amigo aquí presente, ya entendió a lo que se refiere y tratará de cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué voy a tratar de cambiarlo si no tengo interés alguno en el reglamento?.- preguntó Blaine, ignorando la hazaña que estaba haciendo Jeff para salvarlo, y ganándose finalmente un castigo.

-Y a usted también señor Sterling.- dijo el hombre entregándole un papel a él.

-¿¡Qué!?.- preguntó totalmente desconcertado recibiendo el papel.

-¿Usted cree que yo soy tonto y no sabía por qué se rió?.- preguntó el hombre alzando un ceja.

-Si lo consideramos..- comenzó a hablar Blaine, pero Jeff le tapó la boca y sonriendo nerviosamente lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo a otro lado.

-Genial.- rezongó Jeff pasando su mano por su cabello rubio.- ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Lamento que te castiguen por mi culpa.- admitió Blaine con una mueca mientras doblaba el papel en su bolsillo.

-Nah.- agregó guardándolo en su mochila.- Tendré que hacer algún inventario o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué te hicieron hacer la vez pasada?

-¿Cómo sabes que me castigaron antes?.- preguntó extrañado, y Jeff comenzó a balbucear sin saber qué decir, _"Estaba mirandote el primer día de clases"_ no era una buena forma de hacerse amigo de alguien.

-¡Aquí estas!.- exclamó la voz de Nick, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.- ¿Dónde estabas?...oh.- agregó al ver a Blaine frente al joven.

Rápidamente se puso entre Jeff y él.

-Nick Duval.- dijo extendiendo su mano con seriedad poco vista en él.

Blaine miró su mano y luego al joven detrás de él.

-Ya conocen mi nombre, asumo. Deduciéndolo, ya que tu amigo sabe que me castigaron hace unos días.

Nick se volteó inmediatamente luego de escucharlo.

-Te dije que no hablaras con este tipo.- siseó frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine los miró con la misma expresión despreocupada, y fue en el momento en que Jeff hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño, que se dio cuenta de a quiénes se parecían esos dos.

-No le hice nada a tu novio, por cierto.- dijo antes de darles la espalda y caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de inglés.

Jeff se tapó la boca y Nick alzó una ceja notablemente molesto.

-¿Le dijste?.- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sabes que solo están enterados Wes y los _Warblers_ aquí.- gruñó acomodándose el bolso, dando un paso alejándose de él.- Y-y me gusta el chico nuevo.- agregó nervioso acomodando su chasquilla. Nick sabiendo que eso hacía Jeff cuando estaba nervioso.- No puedes decirme con quién juntarme y con quién no.

-Lo hago por tu bien.- agregó Nick tomándolo del brazo. Jeff sonrojándose un poco, pero no le miró de regreso.- No…confío en él.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?.- preguntó zafándose enfadado.- ¡Siempre juzgas antes de conocer a alguien!

-¡Heey, woah! Cuidado Jeffrey.- dijo Wes al ser empujado por un muy enojado Jeff que caminaba con paso apurado.- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?.- dijo como si regañara a un niño por décima vez, ordenando los papeles que casi se cayeron por el empujón.

-¿¡Tú también estas en mi contra!?.- preguntó Nick frunciendo el ceño hacia Wes. El joven alzó sus cejas e hizo una mueca con su boca, fácilmente interpretando un "¿Estas hablando en serio?"

-De todos tus problemas con Jeff.- dijo como si fuera super experto en el tema.- El 80 porciento tú eres el culpable.

-¿¡80!?.- exclamó incrédulo.

-No me hagas aumentar.- agregó colocando un tríptico en la boca abierta del chico, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa.

Nick sacó el papel y lo leyó con rapidez, comenzó a rezongar al instante.

-¿Segunda audición? ¿En serio Wesley?.- preguntó con las cejas alzadas y sus ojos pequeños.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?.- farfulló entre-dientes.- No hay más opciones, y no me puedo arriesgar a poner una mala voz. Necesito algo bueno.

-Creí que Sebastian _"soy el líder de este coro"_ Smythe, tendría su opinión aquí.

-No cuando renunció hace exactamente una hora.- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia uno de los primeros salones.

Nick se quedó en silencio, alternando su visión entre el tríptico y Wes. ¿Sebastian dejando a los Warblers? ¿Debido a qué?

-¿Sabes la razón?.- preguntó caminando a su lado.

-Algo de… "Motivos personales".- contestó guardando las hojas y marcando algo en su libreta electrónica.- La verdad es que mirándolo por el lado objetivo, esto solo me causa más problemas.- dijo mostrándole la pequeña libreta, mientras se sentaban juntos en la clase de biología.- Si te fijas.- comenzó a explicar enseñándole unas barras de colores en un gráfico.- Las posibilidades de ganar a principios de este año eran altas, pero ahora…- susurró avanzando a otra imagen con un pequeño lápiz.- Parece que todo se arruinó por completo.- resopló escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos al ver que las barras casi eran líneas sobre el eje x.

-¿Significa que no tenemos líder ni posibilidades, cierto?.- preguntó sintiéndose aún peor al recordar que además de lidiar con esto, estaba Jeff enfadado totalmente con él.

-Exacto.- sentenció cuando sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

La hora pasó lenta para Jeff, que solo la ocupó pensando en la reciente discusión con Nick y en el hecho de que debía pagar el castigo luego de clases y que lo más probable era que se perdería la segunda jornada de audiciones. –Se había enterado por un afiche pegado fuera del salón-

-¿Señor Sterling, podría pasar adelante a realizar la ecuación?

Algo que se le daban, eran las matemáticas, así que no le costó desarrollar el ejercicio sin mayores dificultades. En partes le sirvió para despejarse y darse cuenta que no pasaría el castigo solo.

El salón de química estaba lleno de probetas, sustancias y grandes cantidades de vasos, tanto de plástico como de vidrio, llenos o vacíos. Un número indeterminado que Blaine y Jeff debían inventariar; recibieron una libreta y un lápiz respectivamente.

El rubio dejó caer sus hombros y su cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro, y Blaine rascaba la raíz de su cabello con un lápiz observando todo, cuando el profesor cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-¿Dónde comenzamos?.- preguntó Jeff mirando todo el lugar. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar una brisa fresca, totalmente contraria a Lima. Los mesones cubiertos de cerámica estaba limpios, teniendo en medio algunos contenedores con materiales de estudio colocados en gradillas, y una pizarra estaba en frente con una tarea que no fue borrada.

-Comenzaré con este estante.- le explicó Blaine.- Revisaré la cantidad de probetas, los tubos de ensayo, y las matraces.- dijo dando un vistazo rápido.- Creo que si utilizas ese mismo orden con el estante de allí.- agregó apuntándolo respectivamente, al lado contrario del salón.- Será más fácil sumarlos y tener un resultado más rápido.

Jeff se quedó pestañando algo sorprendido por su facilidad de organizar algo sin fallas y con decisión. Asintió rápidamente sosteniendo la libreta de hojas amarillas con líneas rojas en ambas manos y caminando hacia el estante.

Demoraron un poco más de media hora en contar la cantidad de materiales, también decidieron contar los vasos a medida que los guardaran en unas cajas que les había indicado el profesor antes de marcharse. Todo transcurrió viendo el sol esconderse poco a poco, quedando solo un cielo color rosado, naranjo y rojo; mientras Jeff tarareaba una de las canciones que estaban practicando con los _Warblers._ Blaine no omitió comentarios, solo manteniéndose serio y revisando cada cosa, para luego anotarla.

Sus pensamientos solían viajar hacia Kurt, en unos cuantos momentos, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Aún estará en las practicas de las cheerios? ¿Ya habrá llegado a su casa? ¿Estará cocinando esas galletas que afortunadamente probó?

-Terminé.- interrumpió Jeff sus pensamientos, extendiendo la libreta con una letra imprenta, pero ordenada.- Pensar que siempre utilizó estas cosas, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que habían tantas.

Blaine recibió la libreta y en una segunda hoja de la suya, comenzó a anotar el total. Jeff estaba cerrando el estante en el pestillo de la parte superior con algo de dificultad.

-Ok, entonces.- suspiró dejando de escribir contra el mesón y enderezando su espalda.- Son… 45 probetas, 67 tubos de ensayo, y 58 matraces.

Un sonido de un objeto de vidrio cayéndose y haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo, fue el resultado de Nick al lograr cerrar el mueble.

-¡Diablos!

-57…-tachó Blaine, modificando el número.

-Lo siento.- farfulló barriendo los pedazos de vidrio con una escoba y una pala que estaban en un rincón.

-Asumo que el profesor no sabía la cantidad exacta.- dijo Blaine releyendo todo lo anotado.- Así que, no te disculpes. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Jeff rió silenciosamente depositando los vidrios en el basurero, le gustaría que Nick estuviera aquí y viera que el chico nuevo no era para nada temible, no le había hablado de mala forma en ningún momento ni menos había sido grosero. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ver lo que él ahora veía?

-¿Empezamos con los vasos?.- preguntó Blaine acercando dos cajas a uno de los mesones, y comenzando a poner los plásticos en uno y los de vidrio en otro.- Tú cuentas uno y yo el otro.

-Claro.- declaró sonriendo y acercando un banco alto hasta quedar frente a él.

* * *

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?

Nick podía apostar todas sus pertenencias en su habitación a que Wes entraría en un colapso nervioso en cosa de segundos. La segunda audición había sido un fracaso total; debido a que la cantidad de gente que llegó fue en un porcentaje considerablemente menor, y que la calidad de los cantantes nuevamente, no era la que buscaban.

-¿Esto-

-No, no es una estúpida broma.- le golpeó Thad cansado de que repitiera la pregunta.- ¡Estamos fritos! ¡No hay líder, falta un Warbler y tenemos que comenzar los ensayos!

Wes terminó por golpear su cabeza contra la mesa y quedarse así unos 10 minutos en que David le discutía a Thad alguna solución.

Por su parte, Nick miraba su teléfono, una foto en donde salía con Jeff con un vaso de café, el rubio sonreía firmemente a la cámara, mientras él se tapaba la mitad del rostro con el vaso blanco de la cafetería. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó y le hizo angustiarse, no quería pelear, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y quizás por ello dolía tanto. Marcó su teléfono con la esperanza de que le contestara. No se había presentado a las audiciones.

* * *

Jeff seguía tarareando mientras juntaba los vasos de plástico –recomendación de Blaine-. Pero nuevamente el moreno no estaba presente mientras anotaba la cantidad que llevaba y sacaba otra caja para llenarla.

Habían ocasiones en que llegó a no escuchar el tarareo del rubio, y simplemente pensó si a Kurt le dolía tanto como a él no poder verlo, ni abrazarlo….ni sentir su aroma oculto en su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos y se relaja en un lugar tan intimo y tan de ellos… Lo extrañaba y cada día se hacía difícil en un lugar desconocido; necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza, si no lo hacia se volvería loco en cosa de días.

Una melodía dubstep de violines se hizo escuchar en el salón.

-Lo siento.- rió nervioso Jeff, sacando su teléfono celular. Blaine notó que sus cejas se fruncieron al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

-¿No vas a contestar?.- preguntó el ojimiel al ver que dejaba el aparato a un lado de la mesa, vibrando contra el mesón.

-No quiero hablar con él.- sentenció resoplando y cortando finalmente la llamada.- Esta siendo tonto, no quiero que se preocupe tanto por mi cuando no hay ningún peligro.

Y entonces Blaine comprendió por qué el estar con Jeff no le era incómodo, ni siquiera el hecho de que murmurara letra de canciones de vez en cuando. Le recordaba a Kurt. Ese dejo de inocencia, esa autosuficiencia y el querer cuidarse solo. El hecho de que su novio, también se parecía a él mismo, puesto que se preocupaba de su seguridad…

-Contéstale.- sugirió cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar por segunda vez.

-Pero es que…- reclamó tomando el teléfono en sus manos, mirando la pantalla con algo de dolor en su rostro.

-Esta preocupado.- le explicó Blaine dejando el último vaso dentro de la caja.

-Si estuviera preocupado no hubiera iniciado una estúpida pelea conmigo.- gruñó dispuesto a colgar nuevamente.

-Bueno, pero esta dispuesto a _arreglar_ esa estúpida pelea contigo.

Jeff quitó todo el enfado de su rostro y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Meditó unos segundos mordiéndose el labio hasta que decidió contestar.

-Nick…

-_¡Dios Jeff! ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó la voz algo desesperada._

-Te dije que-

-_Lo sé.- le interrumpió antes de generar una segunda pelea.- Lo sé y lo siento._

Jeff se quedó en silencio, mirando a Blaine detenidamente que tenía una suave sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Como si quisiera decir "Te lo dije".

-¿Por qué?...

_-Porque mereces que te escuche, no lo hice, cometí un error y…discúlpame Jeff._

El rubio se quedó en silencio para luego disculparse con un asentimiento de cabeza y salir del salón a conversar en privado. Blaine terminó de contar la parte de Jeff y comenzó a sumar el total de cosas.

-85 vasos plásticos.- informó Blaine cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.- Y 93 de vidrio.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con el chico rubio totalmente sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

-Lamento esto.

Blaine le miró unos segundos, por supuesto que le recordaba a la persona que más ansiaba ver en ese instante. Ese afán de disculparse por todo cuando no tenía culpa de nada, su forma de actuar, así que solamente actuó como lo hubiera hecho con él.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder revolverle los mechones rubios en diversas direcciones dejando al chico desconcertado y más sonrojado aún.

-Tranquilo.- declaró Blaine sacando un vaso plástico.- Terminamos por cierto.

Jeff miró las cajas repletas y la libreta con el inventario terminado en total de dos horas casi exactas, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo consigo mismo en que esto había tenido éxito gracias a que Blaine supo qué hacer y cómo organizar cada cosa.

-¿Para qué sacaste un vaso plástico?.- preguntó mirando el objeto sobre la mesa, que estaba boca abajo.

-Para relajarme.

* * *

Nick siguió caminando con el teléfono en la mano dando vueltas, ahora las cosas estaban bien y agradecía internamente que hubiera sido así. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de química, abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros cuando un sonido constante llegó a sus oídos.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con Jeff de espalda, sosteniendo su rostro en ambas manos, observando al chico nuevo golpear el vaso contra la mesa y a la vez haciendo sonidos con sus manos creando una canción.

http(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).you(tube).com(/)(watch?v)(=weqDCGg0GYs)

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round __**(Tengo mi boleto para un camino largo)**_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way __**(Dos botellas de whiskey para el camino)**_

_And I sure would like some sweet company __**(Estoy seguro que le gustaría un poco de dulce compañía)**_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say? __**(Y me voy mañana. ¿Qué dices?)**_

Tanto él como Jeff se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡Era un barítono que sabía cantar!. Rápidamente buscó la cámara entre las opciones de su teléfono y grabó por la pequeña rendija.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone __**(Cuando me haya ido, cuando me haya ido)**_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone __**(Me vas a extrañar cuando me haya ido)**_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair __**(Vas a extrañarme por mi cabello)**_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh __**(Vas a extrañarme por todos lados, oh)**_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone __**(Me vas a extrañar cuando me haya ido)**_

-¡Eso fue increíble!.- exclamó Nick entrando precipitadamente a la habitación exaltando a los dos chicos.

-¡Nick!.- exclamó Jeff poniéndose de pie y saltando a sus brazos. Blaine bajó la vista a guardar el vaso en su lugar. Dolía envidiar eso con tanta fuerza.

-Ehmm…- dijo el peli-negro cuando el rubio se alejó de sus brazos.- Disculpa, ¿Blaine, cierto?

-Sep.- contestó sacudiéndose la chaqueta desabotonada, volviendo a tener una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?

* * *

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué?.- repetía Wes golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces.

-¿Exactamente cuánto lleva así?.- preguntó David apoyado en la ventana.

-Lleva..- susurró Thad a su lado revisando su reloj de muñeca.- 5 minutos con 57…58…59…

-¡Wes!

-¡6 minutos, nuevo récord!.- exclamó y ambos chicos aplaudieron rápida y burlonamente.

-Si no es alguna crema para los chichones no me hables.- declaró alzando la cabeza con la frente roja y volviendo a golpearse contra la madera.

Blaine no había visitado ese salón, así que se dedicó revisar los cuadros de arte contemporáneo y pasar suavemente sus manos contra los sillones de cuero café oscuro.

-Es nuestro salón de ensayo.- susurró Jeff palpándole el hombro.- Para los _Warblers._

-¡Wes, levanta la cabeza y escucha esto!

El video dónde se encontraba Blaine interpretando una rápida versión de una canción llamó la antención de todo el consejo, ambos chicos se colocaron lado a lado de Wes y escucharon el video con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿¡Dónde esta!?.- exclamó Wes levantándose y quitándole el celular de las manos, volviendo a repetir la grabación.

Nick extendió su brazo en dirección a Blaine, que estaba tocando un candelabro dando pequeño toques como si este cobraría vida en cualquier momento.

-¿Blaine Anderson, no es así?.- dijo Wes extendiendo su mano al chico, con un notable chichón en la frente.

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué todos quieren conocerme?.- preguntó algo confuso, alzando su mano con inseguridad.

-¡Porque eres nuestra nueva maravilla!.- exclamó jalándolo y abrazándolo, logrando alzarlo unos centímetros del piso.

-¿Nueva qué?.- preguntó con la voz algo ahogada debido a lo fuerte que lo apretaba.

-Wes suéltalo.- le regañó Jeff sujetando a Blaine cuando volvió a tocar el piso.

-Amigo mío.- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho.- Te pido cordialmente, que te unas a los _Warblers._

* * *

_¿Qué dirá Blaine?_

_Ok chicos, ¿Cómo estan? Yo aquí comencé el segundo semestre en el colegio!_

_Muchos me han preguntado que si seguiré con el fic, si es que terminó, y bueno insisto: Este fic NO termina aquí. Queda mucho camino por recorrer se los aseguro, amo este fic y amo escribirlo como para dejarlo ir tan rápido y como no despedirme adecuadamente cuando el capitulo final sea publicado. Así que vuelvo a insistir. NO TERMINA AÚN. :D _

_Veo que han llegado nuevas lectoras! eso me alegra mucho, poder compartir este fic es hermoso, y más aún si es con personas tan lindas como ustedes. _

_¡Me han enviado varios mensajes privados!, me encanta que me cuenten sus experiencias, de dónde son y cualquier pregunta o duda, me la dejan allí o en un review. Siempre leo todo y contesto todo. :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_~Carolice_


	33. Aquí y allá

Capitulo 33: Aquí y allá.

"_Te pido cordialmente, que te unas a los Warblers."_

_-No._

El comentario cortó el aire de manera sepulcral. Jeff frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Blaine, y esa, junto con las reacciones del resto fue la más normal. Excepto Wes.

-¡Por favor!.- exclamó poniéndose de rodillas.

-Oye.- siseó Blaine mirando al resto de los chicos en busca de ayuda.- Párate.- volvió a susurrar.

-¡Te lo pido! ¡Serías _mi_ salvación!

-_Nuestra_.- tosió Nick, mirando a otro lado.

-Sí claro, _nuestra_.- dijo extendiendo su mano, moviéndola de una lado a otro como si espantara una mosca.- Por favor, Blaine Anderson, necesitamos a un integrante más.

-No pienso unirme al coro de esta academia.- gruñó dando un paso atrás algo molesto.- No quiero nada con este lugar.- terminó de decir decisivamente, abriendo la puerta de golpe, caminando a su habitación.

Dejando a Jeff y a Nick siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

Santana obligó a Kurt a quedarse en su casa. Fue personalmente a la casa de los Hummels, habló con Burt, que ya enterado de toda la situación, y el hecho de que Kurt llegara con cara de tristeza todos los días era un factor suficiente para dejarlo ir.

-Va a estar Brittany.- le avisó la latina, mientras manejaba el auto rojo de su mamá.

Kurt apretó una manta de polar contra su cuerpo, cortesía de la joven que se la entregó apenas subió, tenía decoraciones de flores y arcoíris, no le costó saber que era de Brittany.

-También Rachel.

Kurt se volteó algo sorprendido. La verdad es que sus expresiones no variaban demasiado en esos últimos días; pareciera como si sus músculos reaccionaran a su estado anímico.

-No me mires así.- gruñó colocando la señalética, mirando por el espejo derecho.- Insistió lo suficiente para que yo cediera, así que considera que fue lo fastidiosa de una semana, en un día.

El ojiazul se comenzó a sentir adormilado a medida que avanzaron los minutos. No, no había dicho palabra, pero la calidez del aire acondicionado y la manta que le rodeaba el cuerpo, era lo suficientemente relajante para querer compensar el resto de los días en que no había dormido bien. Santana se percató, pero no se opuso; de hecho estaba dispuesta a dejarlo dormir una media hora aunque hubiera llegado a su casa.

Las cosas habían sido un desastre.

Ya había transcurrido una semana, y no habían noticias de Blaine, excepto unos mensajes confusos de, _"No volveré, lo siento." _de hace días atrás, todos juntos a la misma hora. Aún las cosas no tenían sentido alguno en su cabeza, y por primera vez su tercer ojo mexicano no le daba ninguna información. Pero sí estaba segura, que todo empezó al cuarto día de no saber nada de Blaine. Y las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Ya había encontrado 3 veces en esa semana a Kurt quitando el granizado de su rostro entrando al baño de hombres. Y sabía que habían muchas otras en las que ella no había visto nada; estaba segura de que el hecho que llevara el traje de cheerios con manga larga no era tan solo por el frío. Justo ahora podía ver unas marcas de ciertos colores en las muñecas sobre su regazo, pero nadie se percataba, porque Kurt era un excelente actor. Frente a la entrenadora, frente a los profesores, solo se lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando estaba en la biblioteca lo veía realmente.

Justo en un rincón, en un sillón individual color verde claro, se sentaba con un libro en su regazo, pero nunca lo leía, puesto que la cara se le surcaban en lágrimas mientras se perdía en un punto inexistente.

Se acercó lentamente, dejando la palanca de cambios de lado cuando llegaron frente a la casa, y sostuvo la mano de Kurt en la de ella.

Se había quedado finalmente dormido, y lo dejó por la media hora que tenía establecida. Le avisó a Brittany por teléfono, y vio que la cortina de su habitación en el segundo piso, dejaba ver a la rubia alzando el pulgar en confirmación de enterarse.

Suspiró quedándose mirando el último mensaje que había leído.

"_Cuídalo por mi."_

* * *

Blaine cerró la puerta fuertemente, ignorando cualquier reclamo que pudiera llegar luego. Lanzó su mochila contra la pared, dejando que su contenido se vaciara en cualquier parte contra la alfombra. Cayó de rodillas, apoyando su pecho contra la cama y escondiendo su rostro contra el cubrecama.

No, no quería nada de este lugar, nada que tuviera relación con Dalton o con destacar de alguna forma. Estaba bien como estaba, solo recibiendo castigos, dejando que las cosas volvieran a ser-

_Dejando que lo que hizo Kurt en él se fuera._

Alzó la cabeza sintiendo que golpeaban la puerta, sacándolo de una siesta no programada. Se levantó sintiendo las piernas dormidas, revisó en su teléfono que eran las 7 de la tarde y pronto el toque de queda de salir de las habitaciones habría comenzado. Pero para cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una bandeja con gran variedad de comida.

-No te vi en la cena.- dijo Jeff apareciendo detrás de un plato con algunas papas y carne.- Te traje esto, espero que no seas vegetariano… ¿Eres vegetariano?

Blaine se quedó mirando la cantidad de comida, un vaso con jugo, el plato con comida, una ensalada de lechuga y una copa con helado. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, y el rubio sonrió extendiendo la bandeja hacia él.

-Puedes llevarla más tarde a la cocina, no tendrás problemas, en serio.

-Gracias, pero…no tengo mucha hambre.- dijo arrugando la nariz, y en partes era verdad.

-¡Vamos come un poco!.- le animó sosteniéndola aún.- Ha sido un día difícil, te lo mereces.

Y Blaine aceptó. Comió todo obligadamente y por cortesía, tanto por ese joven como por la cocinera, ya que encontraba que sería algo totalmente aprovechador no comerse todo e ir a dejar los platos casi llenos cuando el comedor estuviera vacío. Caminó devuelta a pasos lentos con las manos en sus bolsillos. Fue cuando escuchó unas voces, que se apresuró a esconderse en un pasillo poco iluminado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?.- dijo Wes revisando la pequeña libreta electrónica.- Esto es horrible, los _Warblers _están en decadencia. ¡Su voz era justo lo que necesitábamos!

-No puedes obligarlo.- dijo el joven rubio que llevó la comida a Blaine, y cada vez se extrañaba del hecho que lo defendiera tanto.- Es su decisión.

-Sí, es su decisión, Wes.- dijo Nick pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jeff.

-Pero…- susurró finalmente cerrando el aparato y guardándolo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.- Sería un desperdicio…

-Tiene talento.- dijo Jeff frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si hubiera recordado algo, y efectivamente, Blaine recordó su conversación el día anterior. ¿Él con talento?

Wes suspiró nuevamente y siguieron hasta la escalera en forma de caracol, dejando a Blaine con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y mirando el techo pensativo.

* * *

-Kurt...Kurt...ya llegamos.- mintió Santana, despertando a su amigo.

El castaño apretó sus ojos un poco antes de despertar, suspiró y miró adormilado a su alrededor, recordando el lugar en dónde se encontraban.

-Lo siento, estaba algo…cansado.- farfulló alzándose de hombros, porque era una palabra bastante simple para describirse realmente.

Bajaron del auto, la joven envolviendo al castaño con la manta como si estuviera enfermo, pero el cambio de aire y sumándole el hecho de que estaba durmiendo le hacia necesario el tener que cuidarlo. Aparte, lo hacía por alguien más.

-¿Crees que me quedará rizado?

-Lo suficiente para que marquen muchos más tus ondas en el cabello.- declaró Rachel, que ahora terminaba por anudar una segunda trenza en el cabello rubio de la joven.

-Hola chicas...- murmuró Kurt frotándose los ojos.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, unicornio.- dijo Brittany acercándose para abrazarlo fuerte.- Ponte pijama.-susurró en su oído.

La habitación de Santana era femenina. Había un pequeño colgador en donde lucían varias prendas de ropa al azar, la cama estaba a un costado con un cubrecama rojo, fucsia y naranjo con varias figuras geométricas. Las paredes tenían colores marrón y verde, mitad y mitad; había un tocador en uno de los rincones y había un montón de puffs en el piso, sobre la alfombra. El clima dentro era cálido, gracias a una estufa colocada en uno de los rincones.

Santana estaba acostada a lo largo de la cama, usando un pijama rosado fuerte, manga tres cuartos, comiendo de una bolsa de patatas fritas. Brittany estaba sentada sobre la alfombra pintándose las uñas de los pies de distintos colores y Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los puff, lo más derecha que el asiento le permitía, mostrándole notablemente preocupada.

-Lo vas asustar más de lo ya esta.- siseó Santana apoyándose en su costado, dejando que su cabello cayera suavemente.

-Pero...esta tan frágil.- farfulló pasando su mano a lo largo de su brazo contrario.- Él...

-Necesita de nuestro apoyo.- dijo colocando otra papa en su boca.

-Ni siquiera sabemos qué ocurre.- dijo jugando con sus trenzas.

-Para eso esto fue organizado.- dijo sentándose de golpe.- Estoy tan preocupada como tú. Además no sé nada de Blaine, ¿Sabes lo histérica que me siento en este instante?

Kurt saliendo del baño con un pijama azul con bordes blancos fue el responsable de frenar la conversación.

-¿Papas, Porcelana?.- ofreció la latina extendiendo la bolsa en su dirección, sentándose como India.

-No gracias.- murmuró Kurt mirando la habitación alrededor buscando sitio.

-Ven aquí.- dijo Santana, palpando la cama a su lado, y luego tapándolo con la manta a pesar de que dentro no hacía frío.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en que sólo escucharon a Brittany chasquear la lengua cuando se salía accidentalmente de la uña que pintaba.

-¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó Rachel tímidamente.

Kurt saltó en su sitio y miró sus manos en su regazo. Esa no era una pregunta para nada fácil en la actualidad. ¿Era correcto sentirse así cuando te alejan de alguien que realmente quieres?

Santana suspiró limpiando sus manos en una servilleta y se acercó a tomar la mano de Kurt. El joven alzó la vista.

-Sabes que aquí estas a salvo.- declaró sonriéndole cálidamente. El castaño sintió que se derrumbaría allí mismo, pero no dejó que eso pasara.

-Algo triste, pero bien.- mintió en partes, mordiéndose el labio.

La morena frunció el ceño y en descuido del balance de su cuerpo por querer acercarse, tocó sin querer su costado soltando una maldición. Rachel y Santana se sorprendieron al oír un gemido exagerado para un simple golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Rachel colocándose frente a él.

Brittany tomó todas las pinturas intercambiando una mirada rápida con el castaño, y las colocó en el tocador.

-Nada.- declaró el joven tapándose con la manta más aún.

La rubia frunció los labios y las cejas, notablemente disconforme con esa respuesta.

-Puedes ayudarlo a pesar de que se enoje.- dijo Santana mirando a la chica, que ignoró por fin la frenética negación con la cabeza de Kurt, y se alisó su camisón verde para hablar.

-Íbamos saliendo de las prácticas.- farfulló arrugando el borde de su pijama.- Tú te habías quedado hablando con Sue...y.- se interrumpió tragando saliva cuando vio cómo Kurt le rogaba que parara.- Pasó Azimio y lo empujó, cayó contra unos conos de seguridad que habían al lado de los camarines.

Kurt bajó la vista con los ojos llorosos cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Rachel acercó manos temblorosas hasta la camisa azul de su pijama, la alzó temerosa, hasta dejar ver un trozo de venda afirmada con cinta. Los bordes de lo que alcanzaba a cubrir tenían marcas moradas y algo verdes.

-Dios mío.- soltó Rachel tapándose la boca.

-Kurt, ¿Tu papá sabe de esto?.- preguntó Santana con voz seria.

-No y no debe.- dijo bajando la tela con delicadeza.

-¿"No debe"?.- preguntó con los dientes apretados.- ¿"No debe"?

-Rachel agáchate.- declaró Brittany, con voz extrañamente alarmada.

-¿Por qu-

La rubia tomó a Rachel del brazo y la jaló en su dirección cuando una pantufla salió volando y chocó contra la pared, pasando a botar el paquete de patatas fritas de la mesa de noche, logrando desparramar algunas contra la alfombra.

-¡Si así esta tu costado no quiero imaginarme el resto de tu cuerpo!.- exclamó a punto de jalarse el cabello.- _¡Esto es loco!_

-¿Qué?.- susurró la morena que había caído sobre el regazo de Brittany luego de esquivar el golpe.

-No sé, nunca aparecen los subtítulos.- murmuró de vuelta al escuchar a la joven hablar español.

-Tranquilízate.- susurró Kurt auto-abrazándose.

-¡No pienso tranquilizarme!.- chilló ocultando su rostro en sus manos temblorosas.- ¡No!.- volvió a exclamar abriendo sus brazos.- ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo si no me di cuenta que esto te ocurría?...- farfulló más para si misma.

Kurt miró a Santana sorprendido cuando la joven tenía los ojos llorosos y se veía que estaba utilizando gran cantidad de voluntad para no quebrarse.

-Cuando Blaine estaba aquí el acoso era menor.- dijo Kurt con la voz suave y temblorosa.- Pero él se fue, ya no volverá…

-¿Qué dices?.-soltó la morena con los brazos cruzados.

-Terminó conmigo.

Los ojos de Santana se ensancharon de sobremanera, ¿Qué diablos había pasado y por qué siempre se enteraba al último?. Además, ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando Blaine!?

-¿Hablaste con él?.- preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie, pero Brittany se mantuvo en el piso.

-Prácticamente rogué por ello...- dijo soltando una pequeña risa sin humor.- Y ahora que no esta aquí, me convertí en un saco para practicar boxeo.

"¿Qué sacaba con decirles?, solo generaría que esta conversación se hubiera llevado a cabo antes. No quiero que hablen con mi papá, esta enfermo del corazón; no quiero un doctor, me estoy valiendo por mi mismo. No Rachel, no me interrumpas. Quiero poder solucionar esto solo."

-Te quiero Unicornio.

La voz de Brittany sonó triste y llorosa, algo que hizo a Santana ir hasta ella, ponerse en cuclillas y tomarle las manos.

-No quiero verte herido, porque eso me hiere a mi.- declaró la joven apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

-Mi papá es dentista.- le informó la latina mirando a Kurt.- Trabaja en un centro médico, puede preguntar por algún doctor que mantenga en privacidad esto. Pero debes decirle a tu papá.

El castaño se mordió el labio al sentirse entre la espada y la pared.

-Lo haré.- dijo logrando iluminar los rostros de las chicas.- Pe-pero no aún.-balbuceó con las manos entrelazadas con nerviosismo.

-¿Lo prometes?.- preguntó acercándose, sintiendo que tenía que hacer valer lo que Blaine le pidió y cuidar del chico frente a ella.

Kurt asintió lentamente, no sintiéndose totalmente seguro, pero sí sabía que debía cuidar las magulladuras que cada vez eran más difíciles de curar y ocultar.

-¿Cómo lo pago?.- preguntó a los segundos después.

-Yo estoy feliz con que tú estes bien.

-Pero...

-No.- le frenó frente a él.- Tú me pagarás como puedas, pero por ahora lo haré yo y mi papá. ¿Bien?.- susurró abrazándolo con cuidado, Brittany también lo hizo al igual que Rachel. Todas sintiéndose más aliviadas que al comienzo de la pijamada.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras.- dijo Rachel besándole el cabello.

-Siento esto.- dijo Kurt sin aliento, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa suave, notablemente más relajado que todos esos días anteriores.

-Eres nuestro amigo.- dijo Brittany besándole la frente.- Es nuestro deber.

* * *

-Había pasado _tanto_ tiempo sin verte que creí que habías sido una especie de ilusión.- declaró un joven colocando un vaso de café frente a Blaine.

Desde el día de las audiciones, buscaba alguna forma de no ser atacado por _Warblers_. Así que, alternaba sus días gastándolos en algún salón particular; luego de hacer ciertos mini-estudios, descubrió que el salón de la cafetería recibía a lo largo de 30 alumnos por ese día, y exactamente 23 en su hora libre, y afortunadamente ninguno perteneciente a ellos_._

Quizás el tiempo a solas lo estaba haciendo obsesivo compulsivo.

-¿Ya no le pones whisky al café?.- preguntó Blaine cuando Sebastian se sentó frente a él en la mesa redonda y barnizada. Las paredes cafés y bastante elegantes arquitectónicamente hablando, más los cuadros, le hacían creer que era una especie de mansión.

-No.- declaró haciendo una mueca con su boca.- ¿Soy el chico bueno ahora, recuerdas?

-Si te soy sincero, no.- respondió, sin ninguna intención de sonar grosero. Y sabía que si hubiera sido otra persona se lo hubiera tomado a mal; pero como era Sebastian, no resultó así.

El joven sonrió de lado mirando la mesa, para luego beber un sorbo.

-Gasté mi dinero en ese café, bébelo.- gruñó cuando vio al moreno con los brazos cruzados y con un estado serio.

-Gracias en serio, pero creo que lo beberé en un momento más.- respondió manteniendo su posición.

-Si tú lo dices…- farfulló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- No creía que el hecho de huir de los _Warblers _te agotara tanto.

Blaine alzó la vista de un punto perdido contra la madera del mueble para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Solo diré, que es divertido observarte.- siseó con voz ronca, limpiando una gota que quedó en la tapa de su café.

-Sicópata.

Sebastian se alzó de hombros sin mirarlo a los ojos, ni darle la menor importancia.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?.- agregó Blaine enderezándose de su asiento.

-Desde que los rumores de un nuevo barítono y talentoso estudiante había audicionado a los _Warblers_, las cosas se ponen un poco más interesante por aquí, y ocupa mi tiempo libre. O sea, todo el tiempo.

-¿Rumores de qué?.- preguntó incrédulo, contrayendo sus facciones y dejando su boca abierta.- ¡Yo no quería hacerlo de partida!

-Sabías que eras tú.- rió pícaramente, llenado la habitación con su voz. Y Blaine infló sus mejillas ligeramente al ser descubierto y miró a otro lado, aún manteniendo sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho.- Era obvio.

-¿Obvio?

-No lo sé.- agregó al instante mirando el techo.- Siempre llamas la atención de una u otra forma.

-No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o…- dijo achicando sus ojos, negando apenas perceptiblemente.

-Tómalo totalmente como uno.- sonrió dejando el vaso medio lleno sobre la mesa.- Ahora, ¿Le dirás a tío Sebastian por qué no quieres entrar a los _Warblers_?

Blaine abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla en el acto. No podía explicarle todo como si fueran grandes amigos.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Deja ese chico malo de lado conmigo.- dijo Sebastian, y cuando Blaine alzó la mirada para atacarlo con algún comentario irónico, vio que le observaba seriamente y sin intención de bromear.- Verás, no hay nadie aquí.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, apoyando solo la punta de sus dedos, mientras se relajaba en su asiento mirando alrededor.- Y afortunadamente, las paredes no escuchan.

-Si no escucharan los rumores no correrían.- escupió molesto y entredientes, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza que reposicionó el cabello que descansaba en su frente.

-Siempre tan elocuente.- tarareó Sebastian sonriendo.- Pero verás, el rumor circuló porque tu video se expandió por toda la academia.

-Espera.- le frenó con los ojos cerrados y mostrándole las palmas.- ¿Estas diciendo que toda la escuela me vio cantando en un estúpido-

-Oye cálmate.- dijo revisando su propio teléfono y mostrándole el video reproduciéndose a un volumen en que aún podían escuchar sus voces.- Lo hiciste bien.

-Cállate.- siseó tratando de arrebatarle el celular levantándose de la silla, pero el oji-verde lo alzó antes de que apenas lo rozara.

-Ni lo sueñes, será mi ringtone.

-¡Sebastian!

-¡Blaine tan solo mírate!

El joven se frenó y frunció el ceño mientras volvía a sentarse con cautela.

-Te dije.- agregó apuntándolo con el aparato ahora bloqueado.- Que toda la gente cambia, ¿Recuerdas?

Y Blaine lo hacía, su mente viajó a esa discusión en que terminaron tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro en pleno suelo.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?.- farfulló en voz baja, sin hacer contacto visual.

-Me parecía que el Blaine que actuaba a la defensiva no es el mismo que veo aquí.- dijo guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Dalton.

-Si sabes tanto de mí.- dijo comenzando a hartarse.- ¡Ilumíname oh gran señor!.- se terminó por burlar alzando los brazos exageradamente al techo, logrando que un estudiante que iba entrando diera media vuelta y se marchara.

-Tuviste problemas con tu padre por lo que siempre creí, ¿Cierto?.- preguntó logrando que a Blaine se le cortara la respiración.

-Depende qué siempre creíste.- susurró rápidamente y algo nervioso, comenzando a bajar los brazos.

-Temo decir su nombre, porque no sé qué ocurrió detrás.- dijo jugando con el borde de su vaso, rodeándolo con su dedo.- No quiero atraer un mal recuerdo.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, y definitivamente necesitaba un sorbo de ese café, tratando de pasar su corazón atrapado en medio de la garganta al escuchar el llanto de Kurt otra vez en su mente.

Sebastian lo tomó como un sí.

-No puedes negarte a lo que te ofrece la vida solo por tu papá.

-¿Qué sabes tú?.- dijo con la voz dolida y los ojos brillantes.- ¿Qué sabes si tú cambiaste la mía?

-Me lo merezco.- susurró luego de soltar un sonido gracioso.- Pero, ¿Sabes?.- preguntó más para sí mismo.- Estoy pagando mi castigo.

Blaine alzó una ceja interrogante, pero Sebastian no respondió. No le contó que solo se había retirado de los _Warblers _porque no podía tomar las riendas de su propia vida de modo que no podría manejar a un grupo completo de estudiantes si lo hacía. Así que solo se había quedado como un integrante más, causando un gran revuelo en la organización, y sintiéndose cada día algo triste, deseando lo que perdió. El amor que Blaine le pudo haber entregado y que él ignoró, sabiendo que ahora no podía recuperarlo.

Blaine no sabía que Sebastian se sentía solo.

-Te gusta esto, Blaine.- dijo mirándolo directamente, y logrando que por fin le mirara.- Te gusta tanto que estas desesperado y atrapado entre "lo que quieres" y "lo que tu padre te impone". Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías estudiar música.

-Tú no entiendes nada.- murmuró Blaine negando y enderezando su cuerpo, incluso inclinándose unos centímetros demás por sobre la mesa.

-Entonces dime.- dijo el joven.- Recuerda, "chico bueno desde ahora".- canturreó rodeando sus ojos, pero sonriendo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?

-Sé que sonará cruel.- dijo el joven tomando el vaso ahora vacío y apuntando al basurero en un rincón del salón.- Pero…- agregó lanzándolo dentro del contenedor.- No tienes nadie más aquí.

Blaine pestañeó repetidas veces, percatándose que tristemente era así. No conocía a nadie más que la persona que había tratado de separarlo de su novio- _ex…novio._ Y aunque todas las fuerzas del universo estaban diciéndole a gritos que no debía hacerlo, una parte de él cedió.

-Mi padre me sacó de McKinley y me trajo aquí.- dijo comenzando la historia.- No tengo teléfono, y si no tengo un permiso no salgo de aquí y no recibo visitas, a no ser que Cooper falsifique su firma otra vez, pero comenzarán a sospechar si lo hace seguido…. Si no asisto a este lugar, a sus clases…- gruñó con los ojos comenzando a enrojecerse y su garganta apretándose por un constante nudo que aguantaba cada día y solo lo liberaba en la noche, contra su almohada.- Mi papá de alguna forma echará al papá de Kurt de su trabajo, y sé que lo hará solo para mantenerme en lo que quiere.

-¿Kurt sabe de esto?.- preguntó poniendo atención a cada palabra y movimiento, haciendo que Blaine se sorprendiera un poco al ver que realmente quería ayudarlo.

-Él…- murmuró haciendo girar el vaso de café, casi lleno.- No sabe.

-¿Por qué siento que hay algo que me ocultas aún?.- preguntó en voz baja y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Blaine miró el piso a un lado tragando saliva.

-Habíamos empezado algo.

-¿Habíamos?.- cuestionó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Terminé con él.

Sebastian estuvo seguro completamente, de que si hubiera estado bebiendo café lo hubiera escupido por completo.

-¿¡Que tú qué!? ¡Pero tú lo amabas!

-Aún lo hago.- dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Pero qué esperabas que hiciera?.- agregó mirando por el ventanal, observando como el sol y el teñido que provocaba en el cielo.- Si él lo sabía se hubiera entrometido, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera terminado con su papá en la calle. Ya he causado tantos problemas que…

-¿Causarle problemas a alguien que te ama lo suficiente como para decirme que se enfrentaría a tu familia si fuera necesario?.- le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?...- susurró alzando la vista inmediatamente.

-Una vez hablamos en Lima Bean.- comentó.- Bueno, una de las tantas veces… le advertí de tu padre, pero a él no le importó. Ya que solo le _importabas_ tú.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, ocupando todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que ninguna lágrima se escapara, no en frente de Sebastian.

-¿Crees que me hubiera gustado verlo discutir con él?

-Claro que no.- declaró Sebastian pensándolo detenidamente.- Pero…si le hubieras explicado.

-Si le hubiera explicado.- aclaró sonando algo molesto.- Buscaría cualquier forma de acercarse.

-¿Crees que no las busca? ¿Crees que no tiene dudas?

-Prefiero que me vea como un molesto chico que lo trató mal.- susurró dolorosamente.- A que tenga que pasar por algo como esto.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabes?

-Mejor que nadie, asumo.- se burló alzándose de hombros.

-Ese chico te ama.- le aclaró seriamente.- Y tú lo amas también, ¿Era necesario terminarlo?

-¿Habrías dejado que el amor de tu vida corriera un riesgo?

Sebastian no supo qué contestar. Porque exactamente eso quería. Quería salvar a Blaine de ese agujero al que estaba apunto de caer, quería ser una mano que lo ayudara a salir.

-No.- terminó por decir, y Blaine se quedó en silencio, odiándose a cada segundo, sabiendo que necesitaba abrazar a Kurt en ese instante, sentir el perfume de su cuello, escapar y saber que solo estaban ellos dos solos y que todo saldría bien.

Sebastian observó al joven frente a él, estaba totalmente frágil, y sabía que si nombraba a Kurt se rompería frente a él; tenía que sacarlo de allí, distraerlo lo suficiente para que volviera a tener la fuerza y pensara nuevamente lo que era correcto. Para que recuperara a su otra mitad.

El reloj del salón sonó marcando las 6 de la tarde, sabiendo que el cielo estaba completamente naranjo y rojizo por el clima en Westerville. Y lo captó, ¡Eso es!

-Ven conmigo.- dijo tomando el vaso de café y desechándolo en el contenedor.

-Iba a beberlo luego.- susurró Blaine mirándolo.

-Ya estaba helado.- agregó tomándolo del brazo para alzarlo.- Sígueme.

-¿Por qué?...- gruñó apenas caminando detrás de él con paso torpe y lento.

-_Tiempo de descanso_.- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Gran parte de los estudiantes de Dalton corrieron hasta el salón de los _Warblers,_ causando gran revuelo, y generándoles algo de dificultad a Blaine y Sebastian que caminaron entre la multitud. Por su parte, Blaine no tenía idea que ocurría frente a sus narices, y el hecho de que la bulla de los murmullos de cada alumno le estaba poniendo algo nervioso no favorecía nada al pánico colectivo en el que estaba presente.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó cuando lograron salir de una masa de gente y poder respirar.

Pero el chico no respondió y lo guió hasta el salón, en donde el sillón y los muebles que Blaine recordaba estaban puestos a los lados, dejando un pequeño espacio en medio; encontrándose nuevamente con Jeff, Nick y Wes, (aparte de todo el resto de los integrantes), del coro de la academia.

-Sebastian.- titubeó mirando a todos alrededor.

-Señores.- dijo el oji-verde, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Wes que se sorprendió al ver a Blaine ahí.- Les tengo al más talentoso futuro integrante que podrán tener alguna vez.- agregó tomándolo por los hombros y colocándolo al medio.- Si lo dejan interpretar algo, creo que se convencerán más aún.

Blaine abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas, pero la gran masa estudiantil llegó a la puerta, y comenzaron a comentar y susurrar sobre Blaine, al reconocerlo por el video que circuló entre todos sus aparatos electrónicos.

-Sebastian.- rogó Blaine, sin importar que sonara algo suplicante, porque, ¿Qué se supone debía hacer?

-Tú disfrutas esto.- dijo tomándolo de los hombros, y todas las miradas curiosas de los _Warblers_ se reunieron cuando Sebastian les dijo el nombre de una canción luego de decírsela a Blaine.

-Te esperamos.- susurró Nick.

Blaine observó todas las miradas sobre él, así que solo comenzó a hacer lo que lo apasionaba, y lo que disfrutaba hacer más que nada. Cuando bailaron cientos de veces, por diversión, por romanticismo, por quererse el uno a otro cuando tenía a Kurt contra su pecho y sus pies descalzos rozaban la alfombra, con la melodía proviniendo de los labios de Blaine.

Diversos silbidos perfectamente armonizados comenzaron a llenar el salón, al igual que todos se empezaron a entusiasmar y esperando expectantes por conocer en persona la voz del joven talentoso y misterioso nuevo en Dalton.

_Oh oh oh…_.- cantó tímidamente, y varios sonrieron a la vez, esperando por conocer más.- _oh oh oh oh oh…_

_There's a place that I know __**(Hay un lugar que conozco)**_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone __**(No es lindo allí, y unos pocos han ido)**_

_If I show it to you now __**(Si te lo muestro ahora)**_

_Will it make you run away __**(Te hará correr lejos)**_

Sebastian le sonrió desde uno de los costados, y le hizo una seña para que mirara al resto de los estudiantes, todos sonriendo y alzando sus manos para animarlo. Aquí nadie lo humillaba, nadie le había dicho algo malo en días y no se había percatado que esto no era McKinley y que esta podría ser una oportunidad para cambiar todo lo que había vivido antes.

_Or will you stay __**(O te quedarás)**_

_Even if it hurts __**(Incluso si duele)**_

_Even if I try to push you out __**(Incluso si tratas de empujarte afuera)**_

_Will you return? __**(¿Regresarás?)**_

_And remind me who I really am __**(Y recuerdarme quién realmente soy)**_

_Please remind me who I really am __**(Por favor, recuerdame quién realmente soy)**_

Nick pasó disimuladamente por detrás de él, colocándolo en frente del grupo, mientras ellos atrás formaban una coreografía elaborada esperando a que comenzara la siguiente estrofa.

_Everybody's got a dark side __**(Todos tienen un lado oscuro)**_

_Do you love me? __**(¿Puedes amarme?)**_

_Can you love mine? __**(¿Puedes amar el mio?)**_

"_Kurt. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, que me vieras cantar frente a este grupo de chicos que sonríen y les gusta lo que hago."_

_Nobody's a picture perfect __**(Nadie es una imagen perfecta)**_

_But we're worth it __**(Pero nosotros lo valemos)**_

"_Me encantaría verte usando este uniforme, y poder caminar contigo a mi lado sin que nos digan algo molesto. Poder simplemente estar contigo nuevamente. Desearía que me miraras como todos estos chicos, con orgullo en tus ojos como cada vez que me veías en el escenario detrás de la cortina y creías que yo no me percataba de ello."_

_You know that we're worth it __**(Tú sabes que lo valemos)**_

_Will you love me? __**(¿Me amarás?)**_

_Even with my dark side? (__**¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?)**_

"_A veces me pregunto si me odias por haberte dejado con tantas dudas y tan repentinamente."_

_Don't run away __**(No corras lejos)**_

_Don't run away __**(No corras lejos)**_

_Promise me you will stay __**(Prometeme que te quedarás)**_

_Promise me you will stay __**(Prometeme que te quedarás)**_

"_¿Crees que algún día nos volvamos a ver?"_

_Will you love me? With my dark side? ohh __**(¿Me amarás? ¿Con mi lado oscuro?)**_

"_Si es así, espero que no me odies demasiado. Porque estoy luchando por poder darle a mi papá lo que quiero….pero…"_

_Everybody's got a dark side __**(Todos tienen un lado oscuro)**_

_Do you love me? __**(¿Puedes amarme?)**_

_Can you love mine? __**(¿Puedes amar el mio?)**_

Nobody's_ a picture perfect __**(Nadie es una imagen perfecta)**_

"_¿Estaría mal si te cuento que disfruto bailar con este grupo de chicos? ¿Estaría mal si luego de tanto tiempo te pidiera que vuelvas a mi lado?"_

_But we're worth it __**(Pero nosotros lo valemos)**_

_You know that we're worth it __**(Tú sabes que lo valemos)**_

_Will you love me? __**(¿Me amarás?)**_

_Even with my dark side? (__**¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?)**_

"_Por favor, Kurt. Si vuelvo a verte, quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos. Tan solo aceptame, tal como lo hiciste con el chico de piercings y mala actitud que alguna vez te acorraló contra un casillero"_

_Don't run away __**(No corras lejos)**_

_Don't run away __**(No corras lejos)**_

-¡Creo que tenemos a un nuevo _Warbler_!.- exclamó Wes palpando la espalda de Blaine. Haciendo que todo el grupo de estudiantes gritara y celebrara en aplausos y risas de felicidad.

Sebastian sonrió de lado al ver que también, Blaine sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, pero de manera sincera.

* * *

_Sé que sabemos poquito de Kurt por ahora._

_Pero veamos... ¡Ha llegado el Blaine Warbler!_

_Solo diré que se vienen sorpresas querid s Klainers. :)_

_Espero sus hermosos reviews!_

_~Carito_


End file.
